


Hero's Soup

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha implied cause i'm a whore for them, M/M, aussie line as brothers, brian as the jealous father, chan and jisung are tremendous potterheads, chanho implied, hyunjin needs protection, i tried to use as many 00 liners as it was posible, jae as the permissive stepfather but... not always, jaehyung is kind of a chicken, jisung doesn't use honorifics, jisung is so mature for his own age, jisung is sungkyung's half brother, jisung is younghyun's son, maybe nana is kind of whipped for jisung, renjun is an asshole here, sungk implied, the family kang-son-park-seo is very international, wendy is jisung's mother, younghyun is called brian here cause seriously we all need more about bribri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 201,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Brian es gay, pero cometió un pequeño error cuando pretendía ser heterosexual.Ese error se llama Jisung y es su adorado bebé.Brian cometió otro pequeño error, pero ese fue cuando ya se había declarado homosexual.Ese error se llama Jae y es su querido novio.El otro error que cometió Brian se llama 'mudarse enseguida de los Bang', porque ahora ese australiano de eyesmile encantador se ha robado el corazón de su hijo y Brian Kang enserio no sabe qué hacer.O en otras palabras: las aventuras de Brian Kang protagonizadas por sus queridos errores.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Yongguk/Im Yoona, Choi Jisu | Lia & Hwang Hyunjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Nancy McDonie/Lee Felix, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. chickens cannot fly

"¡Park Jaehyung, bájate de esa escalera!"

"BriBri, solo es cuestión de subir y revisarlo."

Jae miró a su novio parado con sus manos sobre sus caderas cual jarrito. Sabía que no era buena idea retarlo pero, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Ya iba a medio camino en las escaleras.

"Tu no sabes nada de aires acondicionados y si te caes del techo vas a partirte todos los huesos. Eres demasiado flaco, Jae."

"Solo tengo que cerrar la llave de paso por mientras. Además no soy flaco, solo tengo un metabolismo acelerado."

"¡Espérame Jae!"

Brian sujetó al pequeño y atolondrado chico que traía puesto un casco de beisbolista y que ya estaba listo para treparse en las escaleras junto con el argentino.

"Alto ahí, jovencito, ¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Voy a subir con Jae, prometió que lanzaríamos globos con agua desde el techo después de que arreglara el aire."

"¿Qué le prometiste qué?"

Jae miró hacia otro lado fingiendo demencia y murmuró

"Yo nunca dije que cumpliera mis promesas."

Brian ya iba a regañarlos a ambos por ser tan irresponsables, pero el adolescente exclamó

"Maldita sea, Jae, me lo prometiste."

"Oye no maldigas, y ya te he dicho que le hables con honoríficos."

Jae desvió la mirada de nuevo y murmuró

"En realidad yo le dije a Jisung que podía hablarme como quisiera."

"¿Ves, papá? Jaehyung sabe que es un mentiroso y que no se merece mis honoríficos."

El nombrado saltó de la escalera y exclamó

"Eso sí que no, niño del demonio. Ahora si vas a conocerme."

Jisung se escondió atrás de su padre y gritó

"¡Ayuda, el cara de pollo quiere asesinarme!"

Jae intentó sujetar a Jisung de la camiseta pero Brian lo sostuvo a él por el pecho y con seriedad peligrosa dijo

"No quisiera tener que recordarte quién es el adulto entre ustedes dos, Jae~ssi."

"Pero es que está molestándome, BriBri. Mira como se ríe, jodida ardilla embustera."

Brian bufó y exclamó decepcionado

"Ya te he dicho a ti también que cuides tu lenguaje; ni siquiera sé porque me sorprendo de que Jisung hable como albañil."

"No es culpa mía, ¿Tienes idea de las palabras que aprende con sus amigos en la escuela?"

"Sungie apenas tiene 13, confío en que aún puede salvar su futuro."

Jisung se asomó desde atrás de la espalda de su padre y exclamó con una sonrisa burlona

"Sí, Jae. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo estás dándome? Debería darte vergüenza."

"Vergüenza es la que te va a dar a ti cuando te lance del techo."

"Eso sí no te lanzo primero, y adivina qué, para tu mala suerte, los pollos no pueden volar."

El argentino intentó sujetar de nuevo la camiseta del menor pero Brian lo detuvo en el intento, y gritó

"¡Nadie va a tirar gente del techo! ¡Y tampoco vas a subirte a arreglar nada, Jaehyung! Ambos se meten a la casa ya; tú a hacer tu tarea y tú a acomodar la ropa que trajiste de la tintorería hace una semana."

Sin esperar réplica, Brian entró por la puerta del patio, dejando atrás a su novio y a su hijo. ¿O deberían ser ambos sus hijos? Enserio que no parecía que Jae fuera el mayor de la casa.

Jisung puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró

"Genial, hiciste que se enojara."

"¿Yo? Eres tú quien empezó a atacarme."

El menor volvió a poner los ojos en blanco antes de decir en tono sarcástico

"Cielos, lo bueno es que eres dos décadas mayor que yo."

"Solo son 18 años. Ahora... Vete a hacer tu tarea, o tu padre nos hará ley del hielo a ambos, y eso no me importaría si tan solo yo no estuviera incluido en ese castigo."


	2. Jisung is in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian tendrá una de sus mayores crisis paternas cuando descubra que su hijo ya no es un niño pequeño.

"¿No notaste algo raro a Jisung en la cena?"

Jae miró hacia Brian que estaba parado justo en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el vestidor, sus manos aún acomodando el dobladillo de su camiseta para dormir.

El mayor se encogió de hombros y respondió

"Yo lo veo normal."

"Para nada, de hecho se veía perdido. No estaba escuchando y no despegaba su mirada de su plato. ¿Se habrá enojado porque no lo dejé subir al techo?"

"No creo que debas preocuparte."

A pesar de la insistencia de Jae en asegurar que el comportamiento de su hijo era normal, el menor no podía aceptarlo.

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tal que mi pequeño tiene anemia o depresión? Lo llevaré al médico."

"Brian estás exagerando."

"No lo estoy. Y si así fuera, ¿Qué? Solo quiero cuidar de mi hijo."

Era la segunda vez del día en que retaba a su novio, pero Jae sabía que sería peor si no le aclaraba la situación.

"Él está bien."

Brian bufó molesto y le preguntó con sarcasmo

"¿Y exactamente por qué estás tan seguro?"

"BriBri, Jisung está enamorado."

Younghyun miró a su novio como si estuviera demente.

¿En qué cabeza cabía que su torpe hijo de 13 años estuviera enamorado?

No, Jisung muy apenas podía atarse los cordones sin tener que cantar la canción de Bob Esponja para recordar cómo hacerlo, no estaba en edad de andar pensando en esas cosas aún.

Sacudió su cabeza y respondió

"No, Jae, creo que estás realmente confundido. ¿Jisung enamorado? Me parece imposible."

El mayor se levantó de la cama para acercarse a él por la espalda y abrazar su cintura de manera protectora, entonces murmuró contra su oído

"¿Sabías que escribió una canción?"

Las manos de Brian se detuvieron donde las enjuagaba sobre el lavamanos y preguntó más por reflejo que por otra cosa

"¿Canción?"

"Sí, al parecer heredó el talento de compositor de su atractivo padre."

El cumplido no ayudó en nada prácticamente, pues Younghyun exclamó indignado

"¿Y a quién se supone que le escribió una canción?"

"A Chan."

¿Qué?

"¿Bang? ¿Al hijo de Yongguk? ¿El hermano de Felix? Ah no, no no no no, no lo acepto. ¿Por que mi hermoso bebé le escribiría una canción al feo hijo de los Bang? ¿Y sobretodo por qué te lo dijo a ti y no a mi?"

Tantas revelaciones en una sola noche tenían impactado a Brian y de hecho se sentía traicionado.

Jae acomodó su barbilla sobre el hombro del menor y respondió

"No diría que fue muy voluntario. Lo descubrí por pura casualidad. Lo vi atrincherado en su cuarto cuando entré a dejarle el par de camisas que recogí de la tintorería y decidí jugar un poco, así que lo molesté preguntando a quién le escribía una canción, excepto que no esperaba que de hecho estuviera haciéndolo y que me gritara '¿Cómo te diste cuenta?', tuve que inventarle que su comportamiento sospechoso lo había delatado, y entonces me habló de Chan."

Younghyun de hecho estaba impresionado por la facilidad con que había hecho a Jisung hablar, lo cual aumentaba esa sensación de traición.

Se puso una mano sobre el pecho dramáticamente y exclamó

"Me siento traicionado, ¿No pensabas decírmelo, Park?"

El argentino se quedó quieto ante el reclamo, entonces murmuró

"Eh, claro... Solo estaba buscando el momento adecuado, mi vida."

"No se sentirme más traicionado por ti o por la falta de confianza de mi hijo."

Con un manotazo sobre las muñecas alrededor de su cintura, Younghyun se liberó del agarre de su novio y se alejó para meterse a la cama.

Jae se pasó las manos por el cabello ligeramente desesperado y le explicó

"Brian, por favor, ¿Acaso tú le contabas a tu padre acerca de los chicos a los que les escribías canciones?"

"Pues no... Pero tú eres como su padre también."

La risa de Jae indignó aún más a Brian, así que el mayor se aclaró la garganta fingiendo tener tos antes de decir

"Ajá si, creo que me ve más como el amigo drogadicto de la familia que como un padre, por eso me lo contó. ¿Tú no le contabas esas cosas al amigo marihuano de tus padres?"

"Mis padres no tenían amigos drogadictos..."

"¿Y tú?"

Negó con la cabeza, porque ciertamente no recordaba haberse juntado con drogadictos en sus tiempos de estudiante.

"No realmente. Y aunque así hubiera sido, yo estaba hundido dentro del clóset en aquellos tiempos, Jae."

"Vaya que sí, la prueba de ello vive en esa habitación ahora mismo."

Brian ni siquiera se explicaba porque estaban teniendo esa discusión, nada exentaba a Jaehyung de su culpa.

Se giró sobre la cama para darle la espalda y apagó la luz, esperando que aquello le brindara el énfasis que pretendía.

"Eres un imbécil."

Los brazos de Jae inmediatamente envolvieron su cintura y sintió que prácticamente le sacó el aire por la fuerza del abrazo, entonces lo escuchó decir cerca de su oído

"Calmado, BriBri, solo estoy jugando. De hecho, lo hiciste genial."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Jaehyung besó delicadamente el cuello de su novio justo antes de pasar sus dedos por su cabello y susurrar como si fuera un secreto

"A Jisung. Concebiste a un precioso niño y educaste a un chico maravilloso."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian siendo padre de Jisung es una de esas cosas inexplicablemente satisfactorias


	3. It’s levi-osa, not leviosá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian se pone sentimental al recordar como era su hijo hacia apenas tres años y no tolera la idea de que Jisung esté enamorado de ese chico Bang y mucho menos acepta que se lo haya contado a Jae antes que a él.

" _Wingardium leviosá"_

_Brian escuchó a su hijo hablar solo y no pudo evitar secundarle_

_"Espera espera espera, le sacarás un ojo a alguien. Además no se dice así. Es levi-osa, no leviosá."_

_Jisung sonrió complacido hacia su padre y retomó su papel al decir_

_"Hazlo tú si te crees tan lista, vamos hazlo."_

_Brian también se adentro en su papel y levantando el tenedor en el aire exclamó_

_"Wingardium leviosa."_

_Jae alzó la mirada de donde veía hacia su plato y murmuró con voz de anciano_

_"Bien hecho. Miren todos, la señorita Granger lo hizo."_

_Un pequeño Jisung_ d _e 10 años soltó una carcajada y_ _preguntó_

_"Cuando vayamos a Los Ángeles para visitar a la familia de Jae, ¿podemos visitar Universal Studios también?_ "

_Brian decidió ignorar el hecho de que su hijo no le hablara con honoríficos a Jae y escuchó atentamente a su novio preguntar_

_"¿Por qué quieres ir, Sungie?"_

" _Es que Yangyang, mi amigo alemán de mi escuela en Malasia, tenía a un amigo americano en un curso superior llamado Vernon, que tiene un primo llamado Joshua que vive en Los Ángeles, y Yangyang me dijo que le dijo Vernon que le dijo Joshua que en Universal Studios hay una tienda de mercancía oficial de Harry Potter_ _con grajeas de todos los sabores, varitas, capas y uniformes de_ _Hogwarts, y que ya van a abrir el mundo mágico de Harry Potter muy pronto. ¿Podemos ir, por favor?"_

_Ambos adultos rieron y Jae exclamó emocionado_

_"Desde luego, soy todo un experto en Universal Studios. Iremos y nos compraremos capas de invisibilidad, cerveza de mantequilla y varitas."_

_Brian miró enternecido hacia sus dos amores y sonrió al verlos hablar sobre Harry Potter tan emocionados._

Solo habían pasado 3 años de ese recuerdo y se sentía como si Jisung hubiera crecido exponencialmente en demasiado poco tiempo.

¿Cómo era que su nene había crecido tan pronto?

Brian prefería no considerarse un padre celoso, es decir, compartía a Jisung con Jae; pero ahora que Christopher Bang entraba en la ecuación... bueno quizá sí era algo celoso después de todo.

"Jae... Voy con Jisung, ya vuelvo."

El mayor alzó la cabeza de la almohada, tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para enfocar un poco a su novio en la oscuridad de la habitación. Talló su rostro adormilado y dijo con tono cansado

"BriBri, él está bien."

"Lo sé, solo quiero hablar con él."

Ya estaba levantándose de la cama pero su novio lo sujetó del brazo y le suplicó

"No le digas que te dije porque va a odiarme."

Brian acarició la cabeza del mayor y con dulzura extrema dijo

"Si pero si tú no me hubieras dicho, yo te odiaría a ti."

Jae dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo mientras murmuraba derrotado

"Es cruel que me hagas escoger entre ser odiado por mi novio o ser odiado por el hijo ardilla de mi novio."

Younghyun sonrió cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del cuarto y le dijo con autosuficiencia

"Gajes del oficio, amor."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stray Kids, Day6 y Harry Potter. Nada más que desear en la vida


	4. we gotta talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la vida de todo ser humano, llega el momento de tener 'la plática'.  
> Bueno, este es el momento de Jisung.

Younghyun tocó a la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de su hijo y preguntó

"Jisung, ¿Podemos hablar, campeón?"

El menor escondió una hoja de papel algo arrugada abajo de su almohada y fingió un bostezo antes de decir

"Estoy cansado, papá."

"No tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo."

El menor se encogió de hombros y se sentó con su espalda pegada a la pared, dispuesto a escuchar a su padre hablar.

"Te noté muy distraído en la cena."

"Estoy bien."

"Pensé que quizás podrías estar pasando por algo hormonal, así que decidí que tenemos que conversar de temas importantes."

Jisung se puso nervioso y exclamó

"Mira que tarde es, si no me duermo ya, entonces no voy a producir mi hormona del crecimiento."

"Es que ese es precisamente mi punto, Jisung. Quiero hablar contigo porque siento que es hora de tener la..."

Jisung cerró los ojos y murmuró

"No lo digas."

"Plática."

El menor se cubrió el rostro y exclamó

"¡Papá!"

"Perdóname, Ji, pero es necesario. Y yo soy un fiel creyente de que es mucho mejor prevenir que lamentar."

"¿Y eso fue antes o después de que naciera yo?"

Si, el sarcasmo en esa frase era totalmente innecesario, pero Brian estaba consciente de que su hijo tenía un buen punto. Después de todo, el adolescente llevaba 13 años viviendo en una de las, aparentemente, familias más complicadas de Corea.

"Un poco de ambas, y de hecho de eso vamos a hablar precisamente."

"Papá, por favor detente."

Suplicó de nuevo, pero Brian estaba decidido

"No, Sung. Debemos hablar ahora. Hoy mismo te voy a explicar el asunto de tu concepción."

El rostro del adolescente estaba completamente rojo, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Brian, es decir, él también sentía algo de pena al hablar sobre eso, pero no entendía porque su hijo se veía tan nervioso al intentar evadir la conversación a toda costa

"Si sé de todo eso, lo vimos en biología y fue lo suficientemente incómodo, ¿Okay? No necesitamos hablar de ello."

"De acuerdo, eso facilita mi trabajo porque entonces solo voy a hablarte de la situación particular que conllevó a tu concepción."

"Papá, ten piedad."

Brian vio como su hijo hundía su rostro en su almohada en medio de sus súplicas, pero fingió que no le molestaban y continuó con tono casual

"Debes saber Jisung, que tu madre y yo cometimos muchos errores, ¿Si? Pero a pesar de eso, definitivamente tú has sido el mayor logro en mi vida."

Con la cabeza aún metida entre las sábanas, preguntó sarcásticamente

"¿Vas a decirme que haberme tenido a los 17 años fue planificado?"

"Por supuesto que no. Fue una grave equivocación ¿Y sabes por qué ocurrió? Porque tu madre y yo éramos unos jóvenes inmaduros, algo tontos y ridículos, estábamos ebrios como cabras en medio de las fiestas decembrinas y porque yo estaba desesperado por demostrar que era heterosexual, pero mi principal error fue que olvidé usar un condón, hijo mío."

La cabeza de Jisung se asomó de entre la almohada y murmuró

"No sé si sentirme perturbado o mejor hacer preguntas."

"Pregúntame todo lo que quieras, para eso soy tu adorado padre, para contestar todas tus preguntas."

Jisung se enderezó de pronto y con el ceño fruncido preguntó genuinamente interesado

"¿O sea que ya sabías que no eras heterosexual?"

"En el fondo lo sabía, por eso estaba tan empeñado en que me gustarán las chicas, pero cuando no te gustan... No te gustan, Sungie, y no hay nada de malo con eso."

No estaba seguro de si el mensaje había quedado claro, literalmente le estaba diciendo a su hijo 'no hay nada de malo con que te gusten los chicos', quería decirle que estaba bien tener gustos diferentes, a menos que de hecho estuviera esforzándose por ocultarle información tan importante a su propio padre, eso estaba _muy_ mal.

El menor ladeó su cabeza y preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Y mamá sabía?"

Brian suspiró, he ahí la parte complicada de la historia.

"No. Y créeme, jamás intentes engañar a una mujer haciéndole creer que eres algo que no eres, a ninguna mujer le agrada eso."

"Creo que a ninguna persona, papá."

"Si, bueno... Tampoco."

El adulto bajó la mirada ligeramente apenado al recordar aquellos tiempos de los que hablaba; no sé arrepentía de nada, pero estaba consciente de que ese era precisamente el ejemplo que Jisung no debía seguir.

Después de durar un momento en silencio, Jisung se vio súbitamente nervioso al preguntar

"¿Cuando supiste que no eras heterosexual?"

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al mayor. Masajeó su nuca un momento antes de explicar

"Supongo que ya lo sabía, no sé cuándo pero lo confirmé después de hacerlo con tu madre."

"Papá."

Brian sabía que la mirada asqueada de su hijo era normal, él habría hecho lo mismo si su padre le contara una historia parecida, pero aún así dijo

"Solo respondo a tu pregunta, y creí que ya habíamos aclarado que estabas consciente de dónde vienen los bebés."

"Okay."

Murmuró Jisung fastidiado, entonces Brian continuó con su historia

"Acepté que no me gustaban las mujeres y se lo dije a tu madre. Me odió, juró que me pudriría en el infierno por haber sido un bastardo mentiroso y gritó que nunca jamás me volvería a ver. Creí en sus palabras, excepto que dos semanas después me pidió vernos porque ella también tenía una noticia para mí. Qué estaba embarazada."

El adolescente lo miró con una ceja alzada antes de sacudir su cabeza confundido y preguntar

"¿Intentas hacerme sentir mal por mi propio nacimiento?"

"Estás entendiendo mal todo el propósito de esta historia. Lo que intento comunicarte es que a pesar de que cometí un grave error, de él nació lo más hermoso que tengo en mi vida."

"¿Entonces si soy un error?"

Okay, tal vez no fue la mejor elección de palabras, pero lo haría funcionar.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Jisung y con voz determinada dijo

"Eres el mejor error que he cometido en mi vida, Sungie. No lo olvides."

El menor volvió a mirarlo en completa confusión y preguntó incrédulo

"Espera, ¿Entonces intentas decirme que está bien cometer errores?"

Dios, esperaba que Jisung jamás hablara sobre esta conversación con su madre.

"Está bien pero tú no tienes permitido cometer errores como los míos. No vayas a embarazar a una chica aún, ¿Okay? Apenas tienes 13, no debes andar pensando en esas cosas."

"Me dan asco las niñas, papá."

Murmuró con tono malhumorado el adolescente, y aunque a Younghyun le costara admitirlo, de hecho no estaba seguro de si esa frase lo calmaba o lo hacía enloquecer un poco más.

Un par de meses atrás lo habría hecho sentir feliz que su adorado bebé siguiera siendo su niño consentido, pero ahora que sabía de la ilusión que Jisung tenía por Christopher Bang, diablos... Se sentía demasiado peligroso entender que Sungie empezaba a sentir atracción por los otros seres humanos, y eso era doloroso porque nadie en ese mundo era digno de tener entre sus manos a su precioso bebé.

Miró a su hijo detenidamente, le acarició el hombro aún con algo de melancolía y murmuró con voz cálida

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Verdad, ardillita?"

Jisung bajó la mirada claramente apenado por el apodo pero con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión y respondió

"Si, papá."

"Y sabes también que se lo puedes contar todo a tu exageradamente atractivo e inteligente padre porque él nunca te juzgará ni te dará la espalda ¿Cierto? Incluyendo temas del corazón."

Los expresivos ojos de Jisung se abrieron desmesuradamente y se cubrió el rostro justo antes de exclamar

"¡¿Jae te lo dijo?!"

"Solo mencionó algo acerca de que le escribiste una canción a Bang Chan."

El gruñido que soltó el adolescente fue seguido por una serie de murmullos malhumorados

"Sabía que no podía confiar en ese cara de paloma."

Brian negó con la cabeza y exclamó intentando proteger a su novio

"El cara de paloma solo me lo dijo porque de hecho me ama mucho y no pudo soportar verme preocupado por ti, Sungie."

"Ugh, papá, no necesito saber cuánto te ama Jae, puedo vivir sin esa información."

El comentario hizo que Younghyun ya no supiera si su hijo en verdad estaba madurando o si seguía siendo su pequeñito de 9 años.

Abrazó a Jisung por los hombros, pegándolo con fuerza a su cuerpo y exclamó dramáticamente

"Ay Sungie, por favor ya no crezcas."

"No juegues papá, debo crecer más, soy muy bajito aún."

Murmuró el menor mientras intentaba alejarse del agarre demasiado fuerte de su padre, lo cual logró y el adulto respondió

"¿Y tú para que quieres ser grande? Te ves precioso siendo así tamaño petite."

"¡Papá, ni que fuera Changbin!"

Entonces Brian dijo sin pensarlo

"¿No te gusta más Changbin? Creo que parece más decente que Christopher, es decir... _Christopher_ , hasta tiene nombre de rapero de la periferia..."

El adolescente lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Brian tuvo que suspirar antes de decir en tono juguetón

"Solo bromeo, hijo. Yo no me opondré a tus decisiones, ni siquiera aunque me presentes a ese feo de Christopher como tu pretendiente."

"No es mi pretendiente, papá. Ni que tuviera tanta suerte."

Eso era algo que Younghyun no podía aceptar, ¿Por qué su hijo se refería de esa manera tan autodespectiva hacia sí mismo? No quería pero tuvo que exclamar

"¿Cómo qué suerte? Ese feo cara de pizza es el que tiene suerte de que un chico tan atractivo como tú se haya fijado en él."

"Chris no es feo."

Brian supo que ese comentario se le había salido sin querer a su hijo porque apenas lo dijo, su rostro se tiñó de rojo y retiró la mirada.

"¿Enserio te gusta?"

Jisung no lo miró a los ojos pero asintió tímidamente.

"Dijiste que nunca me juzgarías ni me darías la espalda, ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Claro, Brian jamás juzgaría ni rechazaría a su hijo, ni siquiera aunque le trajera al drogadicto hijo de Yongguk como yerno.

Asintió, y por la manera en que Jisung retiró la mirada hacia el suelo, supuso que ya había sido suficiente presión al respecto, por eso se aclaró la garganta e inquirió con más cautela

"Bueno, y... ¿vas a enseñarme la canción?"

"¿Qué? Obvio no."

"¿Por qué no?"

Sí, se sintió ofendido y realmente indignado.

Jisung se encogió de hombros y respondió como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"Porque me da pena."

¡¿Pena?! Se lo dijo a Jae como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y a él, que lo había concebido, ¿Tenía pena de contárselo?

Brian tomó una profunda respiración y dijo intentando sonar calmado

"Pero soy tu padre, no deberías sentir pena con tu padre. Créeme que recibo composiciones horribles cada semestre; nada de lo que hagas tú podría parecerme malo, hijo."

"Si pero no lo sabrías si el indiscreto de Jae no hubiera ido de chismoso contigo."

"Jae _hyung_."

Jisung puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó con desagrado

"Ay papá, ya es bastante difícil decirle _Jae_ como para que quieras que le diga por su nombre completo."

"No, me refiero a que uses honoríficos. Llámalo hyung, o si prefieres decirle papá también no me ofenderé."

Por un momento, el adolescente creyó que su padre bromeaba, pero al ver que ni siquiera parpadeó, respondió incrédulo

"¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio? Pero por supuesto que no, ¿Donde quedaría mi reputación si se enteran en la escuela de que le digo papá a un tipo con cara de pájaro? Ay no."

"Sungie, honestamente creo que la poca reputación que te quedaba se perdió por completo debido a que vives con tu padre gay y su novio."

Jisung se encogió de hombros antes de decirle con autosuficiencia

"Mientras no se enteren de que tu novio tiene cara de pájaro, nadie debe decir nada."

Aunque sabía que Jisung si quería mucho a Jaehyung, le gustaba molestarlo un poco de vez en cuando. Solo por eso le dijo con tono burlón

"Cuando recién conociste a Jae, incluso lo presentaste alguna vez como tu padre."

"Si bueno, adoro a Jae pero en aquel entonces yo tenía 9 años, papá. Por favor dejémoslo ahí."

Younghyun sabía que no tenía caso seguir presionando respecto al tema de Jae, en especial porque Jisung solo estaba jugando, por eso se enfocó en el tema de interés real.

Buscó su mirada para preguntarle con tono más calmado

"¿Y desde cuándo te gusta?"

Para su sorpresa, Jisung de hecho mostró una pequeña sonrisa soñadora en lugar de solo avergonzarse y mirar hacia otro lado

"¿Me creerías si te digo que desde que lo conocí?"

"¿Estás jugando?"

Porque no, de hecho no lo creía. Jisung negó con la cabeza y preguntó confundido

"¿Por qué jugaría con eso?"

"Porque aprendiste del humor ridículo de Jae."

Jisung sonrió antes de mirar hacia sus propias manos y decir en el tono más calmado que Brian le había escuchado, como si estuviera en simple paz consigo mismo.

"No... Sé que suena ridículo pero enserio creo que fue desde ese momento, solo que... en ese entonces no sabía que no se trataba de un dolor de estómago, sino de que en realidad me gustaba Chris."

Brian tuvo que contenerse de hacer un sonido de "aww" y mejor preguntó

"¿Dolor de estómago?"

"Sí... Bueno... Sentía unas cosquillas extrañas cuando Chris me sonreía, y me dolía el estómago cuando miraba a Minho o a Woojin."

"¿Tenías celos de ellos?"

Las mejillas de Jisung se sonrojaron súbitamente y solo murmuró un casi inentendible "eso parece".

Increíble, su hijo realmente estaba ilusionado con ese chico Bang. Pero ¿Que podía hacer él? de hecho, ¿Qué debía hacer él?

Brian no podía culpar a nadie por esta situación, la realidad era que la razón principal de que Jisung se hubiera enamorado de Christopher Bang era que, cinco años atrás, él y Jae mágicamente habían decidido mudarse a ese vecindario.

Pensándolo bien... ¿Cómo es que pasó todo eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá bastante información sobre la poco convencional familia Kang-Son-Park-Seo en capítulos más adelante


	5. a masculine as hell silver-haired man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de como se conocieron Brian y Jae, pero sobretodo de como acabaron cruzando sus caminos para siempre... o la historia de como Jae hizo que el destino se torciera hasta lograr hacerlos coincidir.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, quizá haberse mudado al mismo vecindario de los Bang era solo un efecto colateral de la propia historia de Brian y Jae.

El inicio de la relación entre ambos adultos no se dio por amor a primera vista en lo absoluto... o al menos ellos no logran coincidir en ese punto.

Jaehyung cree que sí, pero Brian está convencido de que las casualidades del destino jugaron a su favor ese día y ya. Además de que está completamente seguro de que si no hubiera sido por la insistencia extrema de Jae, quizá ni siquiera habrían consolidado la pequeña familia que tenían ya.

Antes que nada, ¿cómo empezar?

Tal vez Brian tenía razón en la parte de las casualidades, pues el día en que se vieron por primera vez fue porque Dowoon, un amigo de Jae, tenía que llegar al aeropuerto pero solo contaba con dos horas antes de que su vuelo saliera, así que le pidió a su hyung que por favor le diera un aventón de la universidad a su apartamento y de ahí al aeropuerto.

No podría decirse que Jae fuera cruel o injusto con Dowoon, pero era un hecho que le gustaba molestar y bromear con el menor.

"¿Vendrás por mi, hyung?"

Jae puso los ojos en blanco y miró la hora en su reloj antes de responder

"Supongo, pero más te vale estar listo ahí, Dowoon. No pienso esperarte más de 5 minutos."

"Pero hyung..."

Jae no esperó respuesta y solo colgó su teléfono.

Dowoon recién había empezado a trabajar en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl, estaba dando clases de historia de la música en el colegio de música, una clase aburrida pero era lo que le tocaba por ser el profesor novato, además de que solo ese horario se ajustaba para que pudiera continuar estudiando un posgrado al mismo tiempo. Lo cual lleva a la siguiente parte de la historia.

Jae llegó al estacionamiento pero no lo dejaron entrar por no ser docente, así que tuvo que estacionarse afuera y caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. Habían quedado a las 2 de la tarde y ya eran las 2:01, por eso sacó de inmediato su celular para llamarle al chico y exigir una explicación por su tardanza, sin embargo, Dowoon no contestaba el celular.

Pensó en dejar un mensaje en su buzón de voz, pero lo descartó y mejor optó por escribirle un mensaje donde lo amenazara de muerte.

Mientras esperaba afuera del edificio, escuchó pasos que golpeteaban contra el suelo de mármol y que se dirigían hacia donde estaba él.

Se giró esperando ver a Dowoon y de hecho ya estaba listo para reclamarle por haberlo hecho esperar tanto, eran casi las 2:06 de la tarde, ¿Quién se creía para hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo?

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero se encontró con un atractivo hombre de camisa y pantalones de vestir, con un elegante maletín color marrón de cuero cruzando desde su hombro hacia su cadera, y los ojos más audaces que Jae había visto jamás.

Ese semidiós de magnífico cabello plateado estaba caminando hacia él y solo le mostró una reverencia con la cabeza al pasar por su lado y decir

"Buen día."

_Oh. Por. Dios._

Su voz, sus ojos, su manera de caminar, su loción, sobretodo su voz... Y esos ojos... pero su loción... Rayos. Todo de ese hombre era precioso y Jae no quería que se fuera aún.

Tuvo que hacer un movimiento rápido antes de exclamar

"Eh, disculpa... ¿Puedo hablarte de tú? Si, perdón. Esperaba a mi amigo, Yoon Dowoon."

El hombre sonrió al escuchar el nombre de Dowoon, lo cual intrigó a Jae, ya que el menor le había dicho que aún no tenía amigos en el trabajo.

El semidiós detuvo su avance y respondió

"Ah, Dowoonie, claro que sí, ya viene. Estaba guardando unas cosas pero no creo que tarde mucho. Bueno, con permiso."

Esa voz era todo lo que un ser humano necesitaba en su vida.

Y quizá Jae estaba demasiado embelesado, o simplemente era su naturaleza hacer estupideces, porque sus labios se estaban moviendo sin permiso mientras le decía

"Espera... eh... Sé que esto va a sonar muy raro, de hecho ni siquiera nos conocemos pero eres el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás y en verdad deseaba saber si quisieras beber algo conmigo."

El rostro del hermoso hombre platinado se puso rojo y sujetó con nerviosismo la correa de su maletín.

Miró hacia los lados y por un momento Jae juro que le diría que por supuesto que aceptaba, pero entonces se rascó una ceja sin mirarlo a los ojos y murmuró

"Oh, de hecho, justo hoy tengo que hacer algunas cosas de... de mi hijo, lo lamento."

Jae se sintió tan estúpido. Era obvio que un hombre tan guapo no podía estar soltero, y peor aún, al parecer era heterosexual. Aunque, muy probablemente si fuera homosexual, tampoco saldría con él, es decir... Ese semidiós estaba tan bien vestido y era tan atractivo, ¿Y Jae? No, Jae iba al trabajo usando jeans, converse y chaquetas ridículas.

Se apenó instantáneamente al pensar en que él no era para nada lo que el precioso caballero frente a él buscaba y bajó la mirada... Ah, _genial_ , traía las cintas sueltas.

Bien, daba igual, así al menos no iba a arrepentirse luego por ni siquiera haberlo intentado.

Sin poder ocultar la derrota en su voz, asintió y dijo

"Sí, perdón, no era mi intención... Yo debí preguntar antes."

El atractivo hombre sonrió, aún apenado pero parecía estar divertido por la situación y le dijo como si de hecho fuera obvio

"Eso hiciste."

¿Por qué le sonreía de esa manera? Ahora sería imposible para Jae olvidarse de él, no cuando le había demostrado que la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo la poseía el atractivo hombre frente a él.

Jae trató de explicarse inútilmente

"No, yo me refería a... Si estabas casado y tu... Tus preferencias. Descuida, yo lo lamento, será en otra ocasión, creo."

El hombre parecía inseguro de que hacer a continuación, de hecho dio un muy pequeño paso hacia Jae con algo de inseguridad, pero de inmediato retrocedió dos antes de bajar la mirada y decir

"Descuida. Con permiso."

Jae lo vio alejarse hacia un Prius rojo al otro lado del estacionamiento y sintió que su pecho cosquilleaba. Continuó mirando al semidiós mientras se subía a su auto y se ponía en reversa para salir del estacionamiento, entonces sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello y escuchó la profunda voz de Dowoon exclamar a su lado

"¡Hyung, que bueno que no te has ido!"

"¿Cómo se llama él?"

El menor se sintió ligeramente ofendido por no recibir ningún saludo, pero luego agradeció que su hyung estuviera distraído porque sino hasta lo habría abandonado en la universidad, así que preguntó confundido

"¿Quién?"

"Él. Hombre sexy, cabello color plata, masculino como el infierno y ojos matadores."

El menor frunció el entrecejo y dijo

"Bueno, la descripción es demasiado metafórica pero por el cabello, supongo que es Younghyun hyung."

"¿Younghyun? Dios, él es tan sexy, Dowoon~ah. ¿Qué sabes de él? Dímelo todo."

Dowoon se acomodó la mochila en los hombros y respondió mientras hacía memoria

"Da clases de música contemporánea aquí, tiene 24 años y estoy seguro de que todas las mujeres de la universidad suspiran por él."

El mismo Jae soltó un suspiro al escuchar a su dongsaeng y exclamó

"Ni como culparlas. Ese hombre es un sueño. Mierda, que lástima que este casado."

Dowoon miró confundido al mayor antes de responder

"¿Casado? Pero Younghyun hyung no está casado."

Esa información captó por completo la atención de Jae, que miró hacia los ojos del menor y le preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado ansioso

"¿Ah no? ¿Es divorciado?"

"Nunca mencionó haber estado casado en primer lugar."

Jae no creía que le hubiera mentido con el asunto de su hijo, aunque de hecho había sonado como un pretexto perfecto.

Aún así, no se desesperó, seguro Dowoon tendría información.

"Dijo que tenía un hijo."

Dowoon asintió sonriente y exclamó

"Ah si, se llama Jisung. Va a mandarle un obsequio por su cumpleaños."

"¿No vive aquí?"

"Vive con su madre, pero no sé dónde."

Okay, contaba con algo de información ya: Younghyun tenía un hijo, pero no vivía con él ni con la madre del niño, aparentemente estaba solo ahí en Seúl.

"Dowoon, tengo una pregunta para ti que determinará el resto de mi vida. ¿a Younghyun le atraen los hombres?"

El menor tragó con fuerza al notar la seriedad del argentino y desvió la mirada mientras murmuraba

"No lo sé, hyung. No hablamos de eso nunca."

"¿Podrías investigar eso para mí? Prometo venir a recogerte todos los días."

Dowoon sabía que esa parte del trato era más bien para beneficio de su hyung, pero por él estaba bien, especialmente porque ya casi no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio a Jae tan emocionado e ilusionado por otro ser humano.

***

En cuanto Dowoon volvió de su fin de semana reparador, Jae empezó a ir a recogerlo al trabajo.

No coincidía con Younghyun todo el tiempo, por no decir que de hecho no coincidió ni una sola vez con él.

A veces llegaba cuando el Prius ya no estaba estacionado, y otras veces lo veía de lejos pero cuando ya iban él y Dowoon hacia su auto.

Un día, ya estaban por subirse al auto de Jae, cuando vieron a Younghyun salir del edificio, pero se entretuvo buscando algo en su maletín.

Dowoon vio a su hyung mirar tan perdidamente hacia Younghyun, que no tuvo corazón para impedírselo y le dijo

"¿Por qué no le hablas, hyung?"

Jae se notó algo asustado por la idea, pero de pronto fue como si se decidiera y le dijo

"Me encantaría pero prometí llevarte a casa."

"En realidad acabo de acordarme de que tengo que ir con Wonpil hyung por unos zapatos..."

Jae supo que era una gran mentira, pero aún así le sonrió y exclamó

"Muchas gracias, Dowoon-ah."

Salió corriendo de inmediato hacia la entrada del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo, desaceleró un poco justo antes de llegar y se acomodó el cabello tanto como pudo mientras caminaba hacia el semidiós platinado.

"Hola."

Younghyun alzó la mirada de donde buscaba en su maletín y sus mejillas se pintaron muy sutilmente de rojo al reconocerlo.

Jae decidió continuar

"Hablamos el otro día y creo que fui demasiado impulsivo."

Younghyun ladeó su cabeza y una sonrisa suave se posó en sus labios al decir

"Sí, creo que fuiste un poco impulsivo, siendo honesto."

Jae se sintió avergonzado pero la voz de Younghyun era tan hermosa que casi no lo dejaba pensar.

"Perdón por eso, pero no mentía cuando dije que eras el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás."

"Me parece que eso lo dejaste muy en claro."

Murmuró Younghyun con la mirada baja pero con una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba entre sus labios.

Aunque Jae enserio no quería ser una bestia impulsiva, no pudo detenerse cuando exclamó intentando hacerlo con sutileza

"Ahora quisiera empezar de nuevo, preguntándote algo. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a comer algo? No tiene que ser romántico, solo es una salida para conocernos, sé que soy un completo extraño para ti y entiendo que no confíes en mí, quizá yo tampoco lo haría pero, es posible que esta sea esa oportunidad para hacerlo."

El argentino estaba plenamente consciente de que era muy posible recibir otra negativa como respuesta, pero ¿Qué podía perder además de su dignidad?

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Younghyun reír mientras decía

"Al menos dime tu nombre."

Ah claro, que imbécil era.

Se apresuró a sacar su licencia de conducir para mostrársela mientras exclamaba

"Jaehyung. Park Jaehyung, pero solo dime Jae. No soy un asesino psicópata, lo juro."

El menor rió encantado con la foto de su licencia y le dijo mientras se la devolvía

"Eso espero..."

"¿Y tú?"

Si, ya conocía su nombre pero no podía hacérselo saber, ahí si que quedaría como un psicópata.

Aún sonriendo, le dijo

"Kang Younghyun."

Ese nombre era precioso, a Jae le encantaba. Aún así, preguntó por cortesía

"¿Puedo llamarte de alguna manera?"

"Por ahora solo Younghyun."

De acuerdo, Younghyun sería.

Jae miró hacia los lados con sus manos guardadas en sus bolsillos, y se puso súbitamente nervioso al sugerir

"¿Quieres un café o...?"

"Café está bien. Podemos ir a una cafetería cerca de aquí, venden los mejores frappés del mundo."

Jae ni siquiera pretendía negarse, por ello asintió de inmediato y se dispuso a seguir a Younghyun en su caminata hacia la famosa cafetería.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar, estaba a tan solo tres cuadras de su anterior ubicación, así que rápidamente se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada del resto de los clientes y ordenaron sus bebidas heladas.

Y okay, Younghyun tenía razón, ese frappé era posiblemente el mejor que Jae había tomado en su vida. Quién sabe, quizá podrían volver a esa cafetería su punto de reunión recurrente.

Jae tenía esa habilidad para hablar con quién fuera, era como un talento el siempre saber que decir, y en esa ocasión decidió empezar por la música

"Dowoon me dijo que eres profesor de música contemporánea."

Younghyun lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, en una expresión que haría a Jaehyung desmayarse, pero solo sonrió hacia un lado y le dijo

"Veo que estuviste investigando."

"Bueno, no quería meterme con un hombre casado."

La risa que el menor soltó era verdadera música para los oídos de Jae, en especial porque fue seguida por su preciosa voz explicando

"Si, eso hago. Creí que sería divertido enseñar lo que amo, pero no pensé que la época de exámenes fuera tan infernal como lo hacían ver."

"Seguro debes divertirte con los trabajos que te entregan."

Si Younghyun iba a sonreír de esa manera con cualquier cosa tonta que Jae dijera, entonces el argentino estaba absolutamente dispuesto a convertirse en su bufón personal.

Miró como el menor se pasó una mano por el cabello en un movimiento que acabaría asesinándolo a este paso, y luego dijo con expresión divertida

"Debo admitir que unos cuántos son buenos, pero ciertamente la mayoría me hacen considerar replantear el formato de la clase, no sé si no ponen atención o si solo les importa menos que un comino."

"Tal vez se distraen con el profesor."

Brian se sonrojó ante el comentario y preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de desviar el tema

"¿Y tú qué haces?"

"Soy locutor y DJ, tengo algo así como un programa de radio."

Y wow. La expresión de sorpresa de Younghyun era tan hermosa, Jae no podía decidir si prefería verlo sonriendo, sonrojado o sorprendido, era precioso todo el tiempo.

"¿Enserio?"

Asintió, y agregó

"Sí. Así que cuando quieras escuchar una canción, tu dime y yo me aseguraré de que sea puesta."

Younghyun volvió a sonreír agradecido, entonces empezó a jugar con la crema batida de su frappé mientras admitía derrotado

"Debo admitir que tu trabajo suena mucho más divertido que el mío."

"De vez en cuándo lo es, no me puedo quejar. Aunque esto me lleva a los siguiente, creo que ambos trabajamos en el área de la música y la comunicación, así que tengo una pregunta importante. ¿Que música te gusta escuchar?"

Por la manera en que se iluminaron los ojos de Younghyun, Jae supuso que había elegido el tema correcto.

Pasaron casi una hora discutiendo sobre grupos y bandas que a ambos les gustaran o intentando convencer al otro de porque una banda era buena y merecía una oportunidad.

Jae notó que Younghyun tenía gustos musicales muy occidentales y le dijo

"Sabes, no esperaba que te gustaran tantos artistas de occidente."

"Digamos que estoy acostumbrado; viví un tiempo en Canadá cuando estaba en la preparatoria."

"Eso es fantástico, yo viví en Los Ángeles, aunque de hecho nací en Buenos Aires."

Una vez más, surgió una hermosa expresión de sorpresa sobre las facciones del menor, que preguntó con curiosidad

"¿O sea que eres un argentino que vivió en Estados Unidos pero que ahora reside en Corea?

"¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy muy internacional, Younghyunnie."

Trató de sonar lo más autosuficiente posible, aunque prestó más atención cuando lo escuchó murmurar

"Brian."

"¿Perdón?"

Younghyun se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada un segundo antes de verlo a la cara y decir ligeramente avergonzado

"Así me llamaban cuando vivía en Canadá."

 _Brian_ de hecho era un nombre lindo para un hombre guapo como él. A Jae le agradaba. Le quedaba bien.

"¿Brian? ¿Puedo decirte _BriBri_?"

Younghyun se cubrió el rostro entre risas y murmuró

"Quizá me arrepienta de esto luego, pero... Está bien, puedes decirme como quieras."

Jae quería decirle "mi amor", pero supuso que no se refería a eso. De acuerdo, BriBri funcionaría por mientras.

Se quedaron en silencio y, a pesar de que no era incómodo, Jae lo rompió al preguntar en voz baja

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Seguro."

Respondió Brian sin dejar de jugar con la crema batida en su frappé, Jae se distrajo un segundo al mirarlo tan entretenido, pero sacudió su cabeza para continuar

"Eres gay, ¿Correcto?"

El joven profesor se rió algo incrédulo y preguntó

"¿Eso querías preguntarme?"

"En parte..."

"Bueno, sí, lo soy."

Jae no estaba seguro de si era una pregunta demasiado personal, pero supuso que era una manera de dejar abierta la puerta por si él también quería hacerle preguntas algo más íntimas.

"Perdón si sueno indiscreto pero... ¿Cómo es que tienes un hijo?"

Y el alivio recorrió a Jae al notar que Brian de hecho no lucía incómodo con la pregunta, solo se veía un poco cansado o apenado.

"Digamos que es una larga historia."

"Está bien, entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso, supuse que era algo muy personal..."

El mayor estaba listo para cambiar de tema, pero Brian negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros

"No, no, está bien. En realidad, ocurrió cuando vivía en Canadá; la última novia que tuve mientras intentaba convencerme a mi mismo de ser heterosexual, acabó embarazada debido a mis terribles técnicas de autoconvencimiento."

La pequeña sonrisa apenada que le obsequió, hizo a Jae soltar una risa corta antes de murmurar

"Suena a que algo salió un poco mal."

"Si, de hecho fue todo un desastre. Terminamos, ella me odió pero luego me dijo que estaba embarazada y... Bueno, yo tenía 17 cuando nació Jisung."

Rayos, ¿diecisiete? Jae a esa edad estaba jugando en servidores de Minecraft en línea. Y, sin pensarlo realmente, dijo

"Cielos, eras muy joven."

"Demasiado joven para hacerme cargo de un bebé. Por eso cuando nos enteramos, mi ex y yo volvimos a Corea. Jisung nació y decidimos que ambos criaríamos a nuestro hijo aunque no viviéramos juntos."

No sabía si estaba mal, pero Jae de hecho se encontraba realmente intrigado con la historia, por eso continuó haciendo preguntas sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado

"¿Y funcionó?"

"Funcionó...", una pequeña sonrisa se asomó entre los labios de Younghyun antes de agregar. "Eventualmente. Los primeros meses fueron muy complicados: Wendy tuvo a Jisung gran parte del tiempo para amamantarlo y cuidarlo en lo más esencial. Después de eso, ya era más fácil que pudiera quedarse algunos días de la semana conmigo, así que mi madre me ayudó para aprender a educarlo."

El argentino abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y exclamó

"Rayos, recuerdo que yo a los diecisiete estaba peleando con mis padres porque no me dejaban salir con mis amigos hasta tarde, ahora me siento tan inmaduro."

"Sí yo no hubiera sido tan inmaduro, no habría tenido que madurar de golpe. Así que descuida Jae, es mucho mejor llevarse las cosas tranquilamente."

Aún en esos días, Jae se sentía tan inmaduro, Brian debía hablar enserio respecto a lo de madurar de golpe.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y murmuró

"Lo sé pero es que... debió haber sido tan difícil."

"Fue difícil porque Wendy y yo seguimos estudiando, y yo conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo para costear algunas cosas, pero te aseguro que si nuestros padres no nos hubieran ayudado, quizá habríamos muerto por el cansancio. Así que sí, criar a Jisung era demasiado complicado, sobretodo cuando estábamos en épocas de exámenes y de entrega de proyectos, pero increíblemente ambos logramos graduarnos a pesar de todo."

El mayor se quedó sin palabras por un momento, enserio no sabía que decir porque no estaba seguro de si el hombre al otro lado de la mesa requería una palabra de aliento, o si no deseaba nada en lo absoluto porque, vamos, ¿Qué podía decirle Jae que pudiera servirle?

Aún así, recordó que Dowoon había dicho que el niño vivía con su madre, así que preguntó

"¿Entonces ves seguido a tu hijo?"

Y esa fue la primera vez que pensó que no había hecho la pregunta correcta, pues la mirada de Brian se posó sobre la mesa y murmuró

"Ah... Es un poco complicado."

"Soy fan de las historias complicadas."

Brian miró con tristeza hacia sus dedos que envolvían el vaso entre sus manos, y entonces explicó

"Bueno... cuando Jisung tenía 4 años, Wendy volvió a Canadá para acabar de estudiar, quiso llevarse a Jisung pero me negué, así que se quedó conmigo hasta que ella volviera al país. Wen conoció a un sujeto americano que la trataba como la reina que era, así que se casaron cuando Ji tenía 5 y al año siguiente tuvieron una hija. Wendy no volvió a Corea, porque por motivos de trabajo enviaron a su esposo a Malasia y ella me dijo que Jisung debía irse con ellos."

Jae lo miró incrédulo.

"¿O sea que tu hijo vive en Malasia?"

"Si. Solo lo he visto por videollamadas desde hace casi dos años."

"Pero ¿Cómo...?"

El encogimiento de hombros que realizó el menor fue más bien como de autoconvencimiento mientras decía

"Te juro que se me parte el corazón cada vez que intenta tocar la pantalla y me dice que me extraña."

Los ojos de Brian se glasearon, pero soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se disculpaba diciendo

"Lo siento mucho, se supone que debíamos conocernos y no deprimirnos con mis historias. Que vergüenza."

Decir que Jaehyung estaba sorprendido habría sido poco, en verdad no esperaba toda la historia que acababa de escuchar, y por alguna razón, se sentía aún más cercano a Younghyun ya que conocía toda esa información.

"No sientas vergüenza. Se nota que eres un padre muy dedicado y amoroso."

"Se supone que debías conocerme..."

Jae buscó la mirada contraria hasta que hicieron contacto visual y le sonrió con dulzura

"Te estoy conociendo, Brian."

El nombrado asintió entre risas, pasando el dorso de su mano encima de sus ojos para retirar las lágrimas que aún no lograban escapar. Entonces dijo

"No es la mejor primera impresión que me gustaría haberte dado."

"La mala primera impresión fue mía cuando grité que eras el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás."

El menor cubrió su rostro entre risas y entonces dijo

"Tengo que irme."

"No, espera, perdón. No quise incomodarte."

El rostro del profesor estaba algo rojo cuando retiró sus manos, pero aún así explicó

"No me incomodaste, enserio tengo que irme."

"¿Mucho trabajo pendiente?"

El argentino esperaba que en verdad no se hubiera incomodado, porque sino, quizá jamás querría salir con él de nuevo.

Brian negó con la cabeza antes de responder

"De hecho iré a la juguetería. Necesito comprar un regalo para Jisung, cumple años en una semana."

Jae asumió que eso significaba que Brian no pasaría el cumpleaños de su hijo con él, y sintió que de alguna manera debía reconfortarlo.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde había sacado el coraje suficiente para preguntar aquello.

Casi se arrepintió de inmediato de haber hablado, muy seguramente Brian no querría a algún polizón incompetente interrumpiendo la búsqueda del regalo perfecto para su amado hijo.

Pero aquel sería el día de las sorpresas, pues Younghyun se puso de pie y mientras se acomodaba la correa del maletín, dijo en tono juguetón

"Seguro. Si tienes la paciencia suficiente."

Y sí. Jae tendría la paciencia del cocodrilo para cualquier cosa que involucrara al hermoso hombre frente a él.

Se paró para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, y le preguntó

"¿Qué tipo de cosas le gustan?"

Una sonrisa de diversión absoluta se posó sobre los labios del menor al responder

"Ahora mismo está obsesionado con Transformers."

"¿Es enserio?"

Ambos rieron, pero Brian continuó

"Sí, no entiendo cuál es la locura con esos robots pero los ama."

"¿Bromeas? Yo también amo Transformers, ¿A quién podría no gustarle?"

La risa de Brian lo contagió y pronto ya no les era posible mirarse a los ojos sin soltar una carcajada.

Cuando lograron cobrar algo de seriedad, el joven profesor murmuró

"Entonces creo que podrás ayudarme bastante."

Olvidenlo. Esa expresión coqueta y sonriente era la que más le gustaba a Jae en Brian.

***

Esa noche, Brian llegó a su apartamento con la caja de regalo lista para ser enviada a Malasia, solo le hacía falta un pequeño detalle.

Tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo para escribir una nota.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, ardillita._

_Te mando este pequeño obsequio, no puedo esperar a que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno para poder abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas. Confío en que te sigues portando bien y que no le causas problemas a mamá o a Johnny._

_Disfrútalo y recuerda que tú papá te ama muchísimo."_

Ya iba a firmar la carta para despedirse, pero decidió agregar una pequeña posdata.

_"Pd. Espero que te guste mucho, un amigo me ayudó a escogerlo para ti, quizá lo conozcas algún día._

_Con amor, papá."_

Deslizó la nota en un sobre que puso al interior de la caja, y la selló para dejarla en el servicio de paquetería al día siguiente.

Brian no podía dejar de sonreír y no estaba seguro de si se debía a que no podía dejar de pensar en el poco tiempo que faltaba para poder abrazar a Jisung de nuevo, a que en su celular tenía ahora agendado el número de cierto argentino-americano que lo miraba perdidamente, o a ambas.

Prefirió no decidir.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El jaehyungparkian me llena de vida, los amo tanto...
> 
> dowoon tenia que salir a fuerzas y aquí lo tenemos


	6. dad, do you have a new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian tiene una videollamada con Jisung en su cumpleaños y extrañas situaciones surgen.
> 
> Jae siempre está ahí para volver menos terribles las cosas... o al menos eso parece cuando revela su bando preferido entre los decepticons y los autobots

Brian sonrió en cuanto vio la expresión feliz de Jisung en la pantalla

"¡Hola, papá!"

"Hola, Sungie. Feliz cumpleaños, campeón."

"Gracias. Mamá me hizo un pastel con masa de colores, ¿Quieres que te mande un pedazo?"

Younghyun sabía lo contraproducente que sería hacer semejante envío internacional, por eso pensó rápido y exclamó

"Mejor dame un trozo por la pantalla."

"Okay."

El niño abandonó el celular sobre la barra y Brian escuchó el ajetreo en el fondo, entonces la voz de Wendy sonó a la distancia

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Jisung? Ya comiste pastel."

"No es para mí, es para papá."

De pronto el rostro de Wendy se asomó por la pantalla y Brian sonrió algo tímido

"Hola, Wen."

"Hola, Brian. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, ¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes por allá?"

Wendy se pasó una mano por el cabello, se veía tan cansada. Entonces respondió en medio de un suspiro

"Todos bien, Sungkyung tuvo algo de fiebre antenoche pero parece que está mejor. Por cierto, tu hijo ya comió demasiado pastel, no lo incites a que coma más."

"Solo quería darme un poco de pastel, no pude negarme."

Wendy negó con la cabeza pero no lucía sorprendida

"Olvide que no sabes negarle nada a Jisung."

"Es todo un Kang, ¿Cómo negarle algo?"

Wendy asintió tras largar un suspiro y murmuró

"Si, tienes razón. Yo tampoco supe negarle nada a un Kang."

Brian miró hacia abajo apenado y en ese momento volvió Jisung con un plato

"¿Me lo prestas, mamá?"

"Hablamos luego."

La cámara volvió a enfocar a Jisung que venía con un plato y le dijo

"Mira, papá. Tiene azul, rojo, amarillo, naranja, rosa, verde, morado..."

"Wow, se ve delicioso, Sungie."

"Toma."

El pequeño tomó una porción con el tenedor y lo pasó frente a la pantalla.

Brian fingió masticar y exclamó

"Ardillita, está delicioso."

"¿Verdad que sí?"

Jisung miró hacia los lados antes de meterse el tenedor a la boca, su padre como único testigo.

"Tu mamá nos matará a ambos si descubre que comiste más pastel."

"No se enterará porque te lo estás comiendo tú, papá."

Ese niño sabía todos los trucos, Brian no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o preocupado.

Lo miró saborear otro pedazo de pastel y le preguntó

"¿Y cómo estuvo tu fiesta?"

El niño miró hacia el tenedor con masa de colores y murmuró aún concentrado en el bocado

"Estuvo bien."

"¿Te divertiste mucho?"

Jisung asintió mientras acababa con otro pedazo de pastel y entonces exclamó

"Sí. Eric trajo su dron, así que salimos a jugar con el, pero Yangyang lo estrelló contra un árbol y Jongho trató de arreglarlo pero Eric se enojó y entonces trató de golpear a Dongju y Dongmyeon por burlarse. Fue divertido."

La historia dejó a Brian algo perplejo, no tenía idea de qué había dicho exactamente, pero asumió que el niño se había divertido mucho, por eso dijo

"Que bueno que te la pasaste bien, hijo, ¿si recibiste mi regalo?"

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron de pronto y prácticamente gritó

"¡Sí! ¡Todos están geniales! Ya armé a The Fallen y a JetFire, pero aún me falta el devastador, ¿quieres ver?"

"Claro, muéstrame."

La cámara quedó apuntando hacia el techo durante unos segundos antes de que la imagen se moviera de nuevo y apareciera el niño con sus dos juguetes sobre la barra

"Mira, a este se le abren las alas así y entonces le sale el cañón y hasta tiene bastón..."

Jisung continuó explicando detalles de sus juguetes, mareando un poco a su padre con tantos datos sobre las películas, pero Brian solo sonreía, no había algo más tierno que la emoción de su hijo.

El niño estaba acomodando las alas del Decepticon cuando de pronto pareció recordar algo y preguntó en voz baja

"Oye papá, entonces ¿tienes un amigo nuevo?"

Brian se sorprendió por la pregunta, luego recordó que él se lo mencionó en la carta y respondió algo inseguro

"Oh... sí, es un gran fan de Transformers, seguro se llevarían bien."

"¿Prefiere a los Autobots o a los Decepticons?"

La pregunta la hizo con tal nivel de seriedad que Younghyun quiso reír, pero se contuvo y trató de sonar serio al responderle

"No sé, creo que tendré que preguntarle."

Jisung asintió y continuó jugando con sus robots por un momento en el que Brian solo podía hacerse una nota mental acerca de preguntar a Jae si prefería a los Autobots o a los Decepticons.

Entonces escuchó a su hijo de nuevo murmurando

"¿Él cuidará de ti mientras yo no estoy?"

Brian se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta. ¿De dónde sacaba su hijo esas ideas?

"¿Cuidar de mi? Estoy bien, Jisung. Como y duermo a mis horas, voy bien en el trabajo..."

El niño puso los ojos en blanco y lo interrumpió

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero... que cuide de ti como Johnny cuida de mamá."

De acuerdo, eso había tomado a Brian absolutamente por sorpresa. Incluso tuvo que tragar saliva para despejar el nudo en su garganta y le respondió intentando sonar bromista

"Debes dejar de ver tantos doramas, Sungie."

"No veo doramas. Solo quiero saber que hay alguien que cuida de ti mientras yo vuelvo a Corea."

Jisung sonaba extrañamente serio al respecto y Brian no podía entender la razón

"No sé, Jisung. Él es muy amable, supongo que cuidará de mi..."

"Okay. Eso era todo lo que quería saber." Jisung se distrajo de nuevo con su otro juguete y exclamó. "Mira este, le puedo levantar la cabeza así..."

Brian no le prestó la debida atención a las instrucciones que le daba su hijo sobre cómo armar al Decepticon entre sus manos, pues su mente estaba ocupada procesando las palabras anteriores de Jisung. ' _Alguien que cuide de ti_ ', por un momento pensó que podrían ser palabras de Wendy en boca de su hijo pero... Bueno, pensaría en ello luego.

Fue traído de vuelta al presente cuando su hijo lo miró con ojos cristalizados y murmuró

"Te extraño, papá."

"Y yo a ti, Jisung."

"¿Cuándo vas a venir a verme?"

Si por Brian fuera, viviría con él, pero sabía que esa no era respuesta para el niño de ocho años en la pantalla. Decidió ser honesto.

"Por ahora no puedo, Ji. Estoy ocupado con el trabajo y no me dan días libres."

Jisung bajó la mirada y sonrió de pronto como si hubiera encontrado la solución

"Entonces ¿puedo ir yo a verte a ti?"

"Tú tampoco puedes faltar a la escuela, pero te prometo que en cuanto lleguen las vacaciones de navidad, nos veremos."

El pequeño puchero que hizo el menor, tenía a Brian sonriendo por la ternura, en especial cuando dijo

"Bueno... ya lo prometiste."

Jisung alzó su meñique frente a la cámara y Brian sonrió con tristeza antes de mostrarle su meñique también.

"Es una promesa, Sungie."

"Okay... Espero que sí, porque tienes que jugar conmigo con los nuevos robots que me mandaste."

El niño empezó a jugar con ambos juguetes frente a la cámara, haciendo efectos de sonido y chocándolos en el proceso, pero Wendy pasó por atrás de él y le recordó

"¿Cómo se dice, Jisung?"

El menor miró apenado hacia la pantalla y dijo

"Muchas gracias, papá. Y a tu amigo también, me gustó mucho todo lo que me diste. Gracias."

"Seguro, yo le diré de tu parte."

El menor giró su cabeza hacia un lado como si mirara a alguien al otro lado de la cocina e hizo un puchero antes de tomar el celular de nuevo para mirar la pantalla y decir

"Ya tengo que irme, mamá dice que debo ducharme o no me dejará armar el devastador."

"Está bien, Sungie. Obedece a tu mamá."

"Siempre le hago caso...," el pequeño acercó el celular a su rostro y susurró. "Excepto por lo del pastel, pero ese es nuestro secreto."

Brian cerró sus labios como si tuvieran una cremallera y el niño lo imitó con una sonrisa, aunque esta se desvaneció un poco cuando dijo

"Te quiero, papá."

"Y yo a ti, hijo. Buenas noches."

El teléfono otra vez fue abandonado sobre la barra y Wendy apareció de nuevo en la pantalla

"Te ves cansada, seguro fue una fiesta alocada."

"Ni que lo digas, esos niños de ocho años son demasiado energéticos. Johnny le regaló unas pistolas de Nerf a Jisung y ya sentía que él y Yangyang iban a quebrar los cristales de la casa con los dardos de espuma."

Sonaba a algo que Jisung y ese mentado Yangyang harían, Brian sentía algo de compasión por Wendy, lidiar con tantos niños locos era una proeza.

"Diablos, lo siento por eso, pero al menos Sungie se ve feliz."

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa y dijo

"Si, ya lo creo. Le encantaron los regalos que enviaste."

"Me alegra mucho, desearía poder estar ahí con él."

"Si, creo que él también desea eso."

Eso le recordó el asunto de las vacaciones de navidad.

"A propósito, compraré el boleto de avión para ir a Malasia, a menos que ustedes vayan a venir a Corea en navidad."

"Aún no sé si vamos a pasarla aquí solos, en Corea con mis padres o en Chicago con la familia de Johnny. Yo te aviso en cuanto lo decidamos."

Brian asintió y hubo silencio hasta que Wendy murmuró

"Vi la tarjeta que le enviaste a Jisung."

_Oh_. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y preguntó

"¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?"

No, nada que quisiera decirle voluntariamente aún.

"Uh... ¿Que conocí a un experto en Transformers?"

"Brian, ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?"

A veces olvidaba que Wendy lo conocía demasiado bien y podía descifrarlo sin problema.

Se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia

"No diría eso. Solo conocí a una persona..."

"¿Y?"

Inquirió ella con curiosidad.

"Y... Parece interesante."

"¿Te gusta?"

¿Le gustaba? Es decir... Seguro, Jae era el tipo más decente que había conocido en un buen rato, pero ¿Gustarle?

"Ha sido muy atento."

Wendy sonrió pícaramente antes de decir

"Tan atento que quieres presentárselo a Jisung."

Quizá por eso Brian no se entendía con las mujeres, tenían una astucia mental tremenda que lo abrumaba. Las volvía extraordinariamente interesantes, pero también complicadas.

Suspiró intentando no delatarse y dijo

"Lo conocí hace unas semanas, él fue muy atento y respetuoso... Bueno, algo así... Y se ofreció a ayudarme a encontrarle un obsequio a Ji, eso es todo."

"Entonces sabe de Jisung."

El tono de Wendy iba a acabar enloqueciéndolo, en especial porque parecía saber demasiado.

"Sí... Se lo dije desde el inicio."

"Me alegra que fueras directo."

Y esa vez sonó mucho más sincera, quizá fue por eso que Brian incluso asintió y dijo

"No quiero decepciones más tarde."

"Entonces si te gusta."

Otra vez ese tono pícaro.

Hablar con Wendy siempre calmaba a Younghyun, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y lo mucho que las decisiones de Brian la hubieran lastimado, aún lo trataba con tanta dulzura y cariño que siempre lograba reconfortarlo. Incluso cuando estaba molestándolo de esa manera.

"Tengo que admitir que es simpático... además de que insiste demasiado."

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada como si considerara lo siguiente que iba a decir, entonces murmuró

"Deberías darle una oportunidad... No siempre encuentras hombres que estén dispuestos a ir a buscar juguetes contigo para tu hijo. De todo corazón espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame tanto como te lo mereces, Brian."

"Gracias, Wendy."

Y lo decía enserio, si Brian fuera heterosexual, definitivamente se habría enamorado perdidamente de ella, por eso era que estaba agradecido con Johnny, por saber tratarla como la reina que era.

Wendy giró su cabeza, parecía que estaba escuchando algo y entonces dijo

"Tengo que irme. Johnny te manda saludos. Sé bueno con tu _amigo_ y por favor, cuídate Brian."

"También cuídate, saludos a todos."

Finalizó la videollamada y otra vez su apartamento quedó sumido en un profundo silencio.

Decir que Jae podía ser esa persona de la que su hijo y Wendy hablaban, parecía un poco extremo... Es decir, sí, Jae y él habían salido todos los días desde esa primera 'cita no romántica' en la cafetería. El argentino lo había buscado cada día, encontrando un pretexto o _razón_ (según él) para que tuvieran que verse durante la hora del almuerzo de Brian o después del trabajo si no era posible, y también le enviaba mensajes de buenos días y a veces llamadas vespertinas en las que no había nada que decir pero aún así duraban dos horas riéndose a pesar de que ya se habían visto antes en el día y se habían reído descontroladamente en persona.

Se dio cuenta de que eso era algo que hacía ahora con mucha frecuencia: reír.

No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero aún así su pulgar insubordinado corrió la pantalla hasta llegar a ese nuevo contacto frecuente y pulsó el icono de llamada.

Tras dos timbres se abrió la línea y escuchó a Jae al otro lado cantarle con su voz ronca

" _Sunday morning, rain is falling_."

Brian sonrió irremediablemente ante ello.

"Creo que me equivoqué de número."

"Mmh... yo creo que no." Se escuchó su risa algo distante y entonces Jae agregó. "Definitivamente no es el número equivocado, BriBri."

"Hola, Jae..."

Se escuchó como si estuvieran moviéndose cosas en el fondo y entonces el mayor continuó hablando

"Justamente estaba pensando en ti, ¿sabes? Estaba cansado y decidí cocinar ramen para cenar, y me pregunté a mi mismo '¿por qué no invitar a BriBri a cenar ramen mientras vemos alguna película de los 90's?' pero recordé que tú si tienes una vida ocupada y no quise interrumpir."

"En realidad no estoy haciendo nada."

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de absoluto silencio antes de que el sonido de platos chocando se intensificara y entonces Jae exclamara tropezándose con sus propias palabras

"Entonces olvida lo que dije y mejor escucha esto, ¿quieres cenar conmigo esta noche? Un poco de ramen y de Coca Cola, porque la comida chatarra lo cura todo, ¿Si?"

Younghyun tuvo que contener la risa que le dio al escuchar a Jae hablar tan acelerado y solo dijo con simpleza

"Seguro. Me encantaría."

"¿De verdad? Wow... ¿Enserio? ¿Si?Genial, entonces... ¿Quieres que pase por ti?"

"No, descuida. Allá te veo."

Otra vez se escucharon platos en el fondo y Jae exclamó algo faltó de aire

"De acuerdo, te mandaré mi ubicación entonces."

Y fue así como en menos de 10 minutos, Brian llegó con ayuda de Google Maps al apartamento del mayor, quién lo recibió con una sonrisa enorme y diciendo

"La cena está servida, _mon chéri_."

La risa del menor cruzó el apartamento al escucharlo

"¿Qué cosas dices?"

"No sé, jamás me fue bien en clase de francés."

Jae trató de sonar inocente, pero Brian pasó frente a él y le dio un simple toque en el pecho mientras decía

"Para tu mala suerte, yo si aprendí un poco de francés estando en Canadá."

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que las mejillas de Jae se tiñeran de rojo y soltara una risa nerviosa.

Rápidamente el argentino cerró la puerta tras de él y dirigió a Brian por el pasillo hacia la pequeña cocina, donde efectivamente los esperaban ya un par de platos hondos y una pequeña olla con ramen que llamaba al joven profesor a sentarse para devorar todo de ella.

El apartamento era pequeño pero muy acogedor, Younghyun de hecho lo sentía tan cálido y algo familiar, lucía tan... Jae.

En general, Brian sentía que Jae era mucho como California: cálido pero fresco al mismo tiempo, alegre y muy relajado, como si su alma fuera joven y siempre capaz de sorprenderse. De alguna manera, Jae hacia a Brian sentirse también de esa manera, libre como la brisa del Pacífico y eso era increíble.

"¿Y cómo estás?"

La pregunta lo tomó algo desprevenido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia la nada cuando Jae le habló.

Trató de fingir que no estaba desvariando hace un momento y revolvió la sopa en su plato antes de responder

"Bien."

Jae notó de inmediato que ese 'bien' había sonado demasiado melancólico y le preguntó

"¿Qué tal todo con Jisung?"

La mirada de Brian se iluminó ante la pregunta pero su sonrisa era más bien triste

"Pues... la buena noticia es que Jisung está encantado con sus regalos."

"¿De verdad? Que bien, lo logramos."

El menor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de devolver la mirada a su plato y decir con voz queda

"Sí, me pidió que te agradeciera."

"No fue nada, de hecho me alegra mucho que le hayan gustado."

Younghyun asintió pero la sonrisa no le duraba nada, así que Jae recorrió un poco su silla para poder quedar más cerca de él y le preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado curioso

"¿Hay algo más que te haya dicho Jisung?"

Por la manera en que Brian bajó la mirada y se encogió un poco en sí mismo, Jae supo que debía ser algo doloroso para él

"Él dijo que me extrañaba y me preguntó cuando iría a visitarlo."

El mayor en verdad solo deseaba poder abrazarlo para protegerlo de todo, pero en lugar de eso, posó su mano sobre el hombro contrario y le preguntó con voz suave

"¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"Que no podía ir ahora mismo por el trabajo y que él tampoco podía faltar a la escuela. Hubieras visto su cara, Jae..."

Jae acarició su mano cuando las dejo sobre la mesa y murmuró

"No puedo imaginar cómo te sientes por lo de tu hijo, Brian."

El nombrado se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de calmarse y murmuró en un intento de sonrisa

"Nunca te acostumbras, supongo."

Esa vez, Jae tomó la mano de Brian entre las suyas y se aseguró de que lo mirara a los ojos cuando le dijo

"No me gusta verte triste todo el tiempo."

"Lo siento..."

"No te disculpes. Entiendo que es difícil para ti y... Enserio quisiera poder ser de más ayuda, desearía poder verte sonreír todo el tiempo."

El menor soltó una risa congestionada y le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Jae, te juro que desde que te conocí, las mejillas me duelen por tanto reír."

Y esas palabras fueron como música para los oídos del argentino, que sonrió complacido y exclamó

"Eso es justo lo que quiero, Brian, quiero que ya no te sientas triste todo el tiempo, que me permitas estar ahí a tu lado para recordarte que las demás personas también queremos verte sonreír."

Jae sintió que los dedos de Brian le daban un suave apretón a su mano y luego lo escuchó susurrar

"No es tu deber..."

"Lo sé, no es mi obligación, pero yo enserio quisiera ser esa persona que te haga sonreír siempre."

Younghyun miró atentamente a Jae a los ojos, entendía a la perfección la insinuación del mayor y a pesar de que él mismo lo deseaba, sabía que tenía que dejar las cosas claras desde el inicio.

"Tú quieres estar conmigo, Jae pero tienes que saber que Jisung es mi prioridad por sobre todas las cosas. Él es mi hijo, es mi responsabilidad y siempre será así."

"Descuida, yo comprendo eso. Sé que tienes una familia y eso es parte de tu esencia, de todo lo que me gusta de ti, Brian. Me gustas tú y aceptaré lo que implique estar contigo."

"Jisung es mi razón de vivir, Jae. Todo lo que hago es por él y... Necesito que lo comprendas."

Envolvió las manos del menor entre las propias antes de decirle con firmeza

"Y lo entiendo. Así debe ser, así que espero que no te moleste que siga invitándote a salir, porque no creo que me sea posible alejarme de ti ahora mismo ni nunca... Y si conozco a Jisung, seguramente tampoco querré alejarme de él. Suena como un niño maravilloso, y tú cómo un padre realmente entregado. Sé que te he conocido por menos de un mes y que tú tal vez no tengas razón para confiar en mí, así que perdón si sueno atrevido, pero enserio quisiera que me dejaras intentar formar parte de tu vida."

"Jae..."

El menor intentó soltar su mano al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantarse, pero Jae se lo impidió y casi suplicó

"Por favor, BriBri. Solo permíteme intentar."

Brian lo miró a los ojos, como si buscara cualquier mentira o signo de duda en su mirada, y tras algunos segundos, soltó una risa corta antes de mirar de nuevo a Jae a los ojos y decir

"No puedo creerlo, Jisung tenía tanta razón."

"¿De qué?"

Preguntó el mayor confundido. Brian recobró la compostura y explicó con algo de pena

"Él me preguntó si tú cuidarías de mi mientras el volvía a Corea."

A pesar de que estaba algo sorprendido, Jae de hecho estaba feliz de haber escuchado esas palabras, y por eso es que afianzó el agarre de sus dedos alrededor de la mano contraria y agregó

"Mientras él vuelve y hasta que sea necesario, BriBri. Así que por favor dile que puede estar seguro de eso."

Jae casi podía jurar que la mirada que le dedicó Younghyun era de puro cariño y agradecimiento genuino, y le encantaba porque no era la sonrisa normal que surgía espontáneamente de las tonterías que él le decía; no, esta era una sonrisa más hermosa, algo más sincera y sobretodo, más brillante.

Brian bajó la mirada algo avergonzado pero sin soltar su mano y entonces dijo con voz algo queda

"De acuerdo... Entonces, ya que hemos dejado todo en claro, supongo que puedes intentarlo, claro, eso si puedes seguirme el ritmo."

No pudo evitarlo, enserio Jae no pudo contenerse cuando se alzó de su silla para abrazar a Younghyun y hacer todo lo posible para cubrirlo con sus largos brazos, quería protegerlo y empezar a ser un refugio para él desde ya.

Y para su sorpresa, Brian de hecho correspondió el abrazo, con algo de timidez, pero también envolvió su espalda con sus brazos y hasta reposó su cabeza contra el flacucho pecho del argentino.

A pesar de que se sentía tremendamente cómodo estando entre los brazos de Jae, Brian se separó del contacto al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y desvió la mirada mientras fingía mirar el reloj en su muñeca antes de decir nerviosamente

"Creo que ya tengo que irme. Mañana hay trabajo y..."

"Si, claro... tienes razón. Entiendo."

Jae no permitió que Brian siquiera intentara ayudarle a recoger la mesa, es por eso que dejó los platos encima de la misma y acompañó al joven profesor hasta el estacionamiento.

Justo después de que Brian se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, Jae exclamó

"Hagamos algo mañana."

Younghyun se rió antes de aclarar lo evidente

"Nos vemos todos los días."

"Si, pero mañana enserio quiero verte."

"¿Por qué?"

Jae tuvo que inclinarse para acomodar su larga humanidad en la pose más coqueta que pudo contra la ventanilla del auto y dijo con autosuficiencia

"Creo que no te lo había dicho, pero mañana es mi cumpleaños."

La expresión de Brian se volvió todo un poema digno de ser escrito y compartido con el mundo, Jae en verdad adoraba lo fácil que era sorprenderlo y leerlo.

"¿Estás jugando?"

El mayor negó con la cabeza, aún riendo internamente por la tierna reacción que había logrado en el joven profesor, entonces dijo

"No. Cumplo años el quince de septiembre."

Brian se cubrió el rostro con las manos y exclamó con las mejillas algo rojas

"Diablos, no tenía idea. Estuve llorando por mi desgracia todo este tiempo y ahora no tengo ningún obsequio para ti."

"No quiero un obsequio, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo."

Y el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor de hecho creció hasta cubrirle el rostro completo.

Bien, quizá ese era el único obsequio que Jae deseaba para su cumpleaños, un Kang Younghyun apenado y risueño.

Brian mantuvo la mirada baja pero con una pequeña sonrisa mientras murmuraba

"Aún así intentaré buscar un obsequio para ti, algo especial... Así que nos vemos mañana entonces."

"Ve con cuidado, por favor."

Brian asintió, ya había retirado el freno de mano cuando recordó algo

"Hey Jae, por cierto, Jisung también me pidió que te preguntara si preferías a los Autobots o a los Decepticons."

Ese fue el turno de Jae para soltar una carcajada, incluso tuvo que detener su abdomen por la risa y dijo sin poder quitar su sonrisa

"Suena a que es la pregunta que definirá el resto de nuestra relación."

"Eso te lo aseguro."

El argentino sonrió con dulzura y con un brillo espectacular en su mirada que hizo que el aliento de Brian se atorara en su garganta por lo hermoso que era.

Entonces dijo con gran seguridad de su propia respuesta

"Bueno, de hecho prefiero a los Decepticons."

Brian sonrió, Jisung estaría complacido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este es uno de los capítulos que más disfruté escribir, la relación padre-hijo de Brian con Jisung es una de esas cosas que me dan demasiada vida :'3 además del inicio del jaehyungparkian


	7. all I want for christmas is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es diciembre y las cosas se tornan muy sentimentales entre todo el mundo desde el cumpleaños de Brian hasta el ultimo día del año.

Brian no creía que a sus 24 años existiera la posibilidad de que entrara en su vida una persona que lo pudiera hacer sentir de nuevo como un adolescente enamoradizo.

Después de toda la situación de Jisung, Younghyun llegó a pensar que la siguiente vez que tuviera pareja, sería en términos más serios de mera comprensión o hasta por necesidad. Creyó que ya nadie podría hacer que su corazón se acelerara y que su estómago diera un vuelco por una sonrisa.

Pero Jae lo hizo. Le siguió el ritmo en todo momento, buscándolo cada que había oportunidad y recordándole siempre que haría todo lo posible por formar parte de la vida de Brian.

Era incluso un poco ridícula la manera en que los ojos del joven profesor se iluminaban cuando recibía mensajes o llamadas de Jae y como su sonrisa siempre ocupaba la mitad de su rostro cuando estaba con él. Incluso sin estar el mayor presente, cuando escuchaba su programa de radio sonreía por las bromas y por la manera en que hablaba, era absurdo.

Ni siquiera lo había notado, pero desde el día del cumpleaños de Jisung, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar o verse con el argentino.

Todos a su alrededor notaban que estaba más feliz, su hijo incluso le decía

"Te ves muy feliz, papá. Me gusta ver qué sonríes más."

Younghyun solo bajaba la mirada algo avergonzado porque sabía que su hijo era un niño muy avispado para su edad, siempre observando y sacando conclusiones, seguro no tardaría en darse cuenta de que Jae le gustaba de una manera un poco más especial que como un amigo.

Entre tantas atenciones y sonrisas, los siguientes tres meses fueron de puro descubrimiento para Younghyun. Estaba genuinamente fascinado y ni siquiera le hallaba sentido a intentar ocultarlo.

Todos sabían que había algo que tenía ilusionado al joven Kang, incluso aunque no supieran qué era exactamente.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera se sentía más natural si Jae estaba relacionado; se sentía más feliz.

Así que sí, Brian tal vez se sintió algo triste cuando Jae llegó a su apartamento un día a mediados de diciembre y le dijo con una expresión algo devastada, que contrastaba mucho con la naturaleza de su noticia

"Iré a Los Ángeles por dos semanas para visitar a mi familia. Pasaremos juntos navidad y..."

El menor no necesitaba más explicaciones. Jae tenía que ir, su familia estaba en América, no había nada que discutir.

Precisamente por eso es que le dijo intentando aliviar su pesar

"Esta bien, Jae. Yo... voy a pasarla aquí, Wendy me dijo que vendrían para pasar la navidad con sus padres, así que veré a Jisung y... Se quedará conmigo esos días."

Jaehyung asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, aparentemente por la mención del pequeño y dijo con tono claramente desesperanzado

"Me encantaría invitarte a ir conmigo a América, pero sé que en verdad deseas ver a Jisung, BriBri."

Y eso no estaba a discusión. Brian quería ver a su hijo, se lo prometió y Kang Younghyun no tenía el corazón para decepcionar a su pequeño de esa manera.

"Gracias, Jae pero tienes razón. Voy a quedarme."

El mayor entendía a la perfección, por eso asintió con la mirada baja, aunque de inmediato sonrió con una chispa de emoción en su mirada que captó la atención de Brian

"Aún así... Me encantaría que pudiéramos vernos cuando vuelva."

"¿Cuándo vas a regresar?"

Y estaba seguro de que el tono necesitado que había empleado no era exactamente el que quería usar, por suerte Jae no pareció notarlo, y si lo hizo no dijo nada al respecto.

Se encogió de hombros y respondió

"Vuelvo a principios de enero, prometo traerte un obsequio de cumpleaños desde América."

"No tienes que traerme nada. Solo... Vuelve seguro, ¿Okay?"

Y Jae lo prometió porque no había manera de que no quisiera volver a Corea sano y salvo, no cuando tenía a ese semidiós esperando por él.

La emoción de Jae por ir a Los Ángeles estaba siendo un poco aplastada por el pesar de no poder ver a Younghyun durante las vacaciones, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera pasar el tiempo que le quedaba en Seúl con Brian.

"Te invito a cenar, como celebración de cumpleaños adelantada, ¿Te agrada la idea?"

El menor sonrió y retiró la mirada porque sabía que si seguía mirando a Jaehyung a los ojos, tal vez su rostro irradiaría calor hasta él.

"Suena bien..."

Entonces fueron a cenar a un lugar que Jae nunca había visitado y que se veía de mala muerte en el exterior, pero que aparentemente vendía la comida preferida de Brian, pues comió con gusto y sin cansarse platillo tras platillo.

Jae insistió en que hicieran algo más para continuar con la celebración, pero Brian tuvo que ser la voz de la razón y le dijo

"Mañana sale muy temprano tu vuelo, no querrás perderlo."

El argentino pareció pensárselo un momento antes de decir

"Honestamente ya no estoy seguro."

Eran esas frases pequeñas las que tenían a Brian sonriendo como tonto a cada momento, preguntándose porqué Jae insistiría tanto con un hombre como él si podía conseguir a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Así que volvieron al apartamento del menor, Jae insistió en acompañarlo hasta la puerta, porque _no se perdonaría que alguien le hiciera daño a Younghyun_ _en el camino incluso aunque él mismo no pudiera defenderlo de nadie por ser tan flaco_ , y al llegar dijo

"No puedo irme hasta ver qué entres a salvo."

"Estaré bien, Jae."

El argentino se encogió de hombros y entonces lo miró a los ojos con dulzura

"Solo quiero estar seguro."

Conectaron sus miradas, y entonces Jae permitió que la suya se resbalara hasta los labios contrarios. Un destello travieso cruzó sus ojos y Brian supo lo que Jae quería hacer. Él mismo lo deseaba, sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños posible. Pero tuvo que detenerlo.

"Nos vemos, Jae." Se inclinó para abrazarlo con fuerza, permitiéndose sentir la calidez de su delgado torso antes de abrir la puerta de su apartamento y continuar. "Por favor cuídate mucho."

Notó la expresión de decepción en el rostro del mayor, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Vio como Jae se movió algo incómodo donde estaba de pie como si no tuviera idea de que hacer con sus manos y entonces asintió para si mismo antes de acomodarse la bufanda alrededor del cuello y murmurar

"Tú también cuidate... nos vemos pronto, BriBri."

Fue así como el 17 de diciembre, Jae abordó el avión que lo llevaría a Los Ángeles por dos semanas, y el mismo día, llegaron al aeropuerto de Seúl desde Malasia su hijo y la familia de su ex novia.

Wendy le dijo que solo permanecerían hasta el 28 de diciembre porque debían volver a Malasia antes de año nuevo para recibir a la familia de Johnny.

Por lo tanto, Brian tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con su hijo.

Wendy accedió a que Jisung se quedara con él en su apartamento durante todos esos días, pues estaba consciente de que no se quedarían demasiados días y de que el niño quería estar con su papá.

Tener a Jisung cerca era todo lo que Brian necesitaba para despejar su mente y enfocarse en su propósito de ser un buen padre, en especial porque Jisung nunca se cansaba, siempre había algo que quería hacer o algún juego que deseaba que su papá conociera.

Los días eran agotadores estando con su hijo, pero también demasiado buenos.

La mañana del 19 de diciembre, Brian despertó con su hijo saltando sobre su cama y cantándole la canción del feliz cumpleaños mientras sostenía una caja de regalo envuelta en periódico de una manera algo rudimentaria, pero que delataba por completo que lo había envuelto él mismo.

Abrazó a Jisung y lo mantuvo entre sus brazos tanto como el pequeño se dejó; lo había extrañado demasiado y sinceramente no quería dejarlo ir.

"Papá, tengo que orinar."

A menos que fuera por eso.

Brian soltó una carcajada antes de besar la frente del menor y decirle

"Muchas gracias por la sorpresa, Sungie. Lo abriré cuando lleguemos a casa de tus abuelos, ¿Está bien?"

El niño hizo un puchero, pero aún así cedió

"Bueno... Pero abres el mío primero, ¿Okay?"

Younghyun asintió y selló la promesa con su meñique.

Jisung sonrió complacido y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación mientras Brian le gritaba

"¡No corras, y si quieres puedes ver la televisión en lo que preparo el desayuno!"

"¡Okay!"

El mayor se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y tomó su celular de dónde reposaba sobre la cómoda, su Facebook ya empezaba a recibir notificaciones de la gente felicitándolo, pero lo primero que vio fue el mensaje de Jae que decía '¿ _Estás despierto_?', lo había mandado hacía casi una hora, así que Brian solo respondió _'tal vez_ '.

En cuestión de segundos, le apareció como visto y tenía una llamada entrante.

"¿Hola?"

"Feliz cumpleaños, BriBri."

En verdad Younghyun no estaba seguro de que fuera sana la manera en que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al escuchar esa voz, o quién sabe, tal vez era sano porque le daba la paz que normalmente no conseguiría de ninguna manera.

Sujetó el celular con más fuerza contra su oído y respondió

"Muchas gracias, Jae."

"Quería ser el primero en felicitarte, pero no quería despertarte con una llamada, además, es de madrugada por acá."

Brian soltó una risa mientras miraba el regalo sobre su cama y le dijo

"Me temo que Jisung se te adelantó. Literalmente me despertó saltando sobre la cama."

Escuchó la risa de Jae y sin esforzarse demasiado podía visualizar su sonrisa y sus ojos achicándose por la expresión risueña al exclamar

"No sé si sentir envidia de ese niño."

Brian volvió a sonreír, aún jugando con la envoltura de su obsequio, y le preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Envidia por qué?"

"No lo sé, por poder estar ahí contigo."

El comentario hizo que Brian sintiera su garganta seca de pronto y tuvo que tragar varias veces para poder hablar, sin embargo no fue necesario cuando escuchó a Jae decir con voz mucho más seria

"Acerca de lo que ocurrió el otro día..."

"No, Jae... Déjalo."

No era necesario hablar sobre eso, en verdad no era algo que el menor quisiera tratar, al menos no por teléfono, excepto que Jaehyung insistió

"Ese es el punto, no puedo dejarlo y ya. Necesito saber si... ¿Te incomodé?"

Ciertamente no tenía idea de que decir porque no tenía una razón justificable para haberlo rechazado de esa manera.

"¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no. Es solo que..."

Brian quería decirle muchas cosas, ninguna parecía sensata pero estaba dispuesto a hacer y decir lo que sea con tal de que Jae ya no se sintiera decepcionado.

"¡Papá, el teléfono suena!"

A menos que Jisung gritara desde la sala.

Recapacitó sus decisiones y de inmediato empezó a explicar

"Lo siento, Jae... Tengo que irme, Jisung me está hablando y..." Al parecer no siempre tenía que decirlo todo, Jae entendía. El problema era que Brian no se entendía a si mismo del todo. "Gracias por haber llamado, fue un lindo detalle."

"El próximo año lo haré por Twitter, mis hashtags son legendarios."

Younghyun le creía, a Jae se le ocurrían las tonterías más geniales que a él simplemente nunca le cruzarían por la mente, así que rió porque podía imaginarlo y pensar en un próximo año junto a Jae, eso lo hacía esperar con ansias.

Jae suspiró y entonces dijo

"Te quiero, BriBri. Espero que tengas un cumpleaños magnífico."

Lo sintió sincero, pero también sintió el trasfondo de las palabras.

Cuando estaba preparando el desayuno para que ambos pudieran arreglarse e ir a hacer cosas divertidas por su cumpleaños antes de ir a casa de los abuelos Kang, Jisung le preguntó desde su lugar en la mesa, con la cuchara de cereal aun a medio camino hacia su boca

"¿Tu amigo sabe que hoy es tu cumpleaños, papá?"

Brian se apenó un poco al notar que estaba por compartir parte de su vida 'amorosa' con su hijo de 8 años, pero aún así dijo

"Si. De hecho me llamó mientras veías la televisión."

"¿Va a venir a visitarte? ¿Lo conoceré al fin?"

Jisung sonaba muy emocionado y de hecho Brian se sintió un poco mal cuando le explicó

"Él no está aquí, Sungie. Tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos."

El niño abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y exclamó incrédulo

"¿O sea que has estado solo durante todas las vacaciones?"

"No, porque tú has estado aquí conmigo. Yo apenas salí de vacaciones hace cuatro días."

Y eso no era broma, como profesor siempre tenía que salir mucho después que los alumnos y volver antes por los exámenes de regularización. Claro que no le diría a su hijo que se quedaría solo por unos días cuando él volviera a Malasia.

Jisung miró hacia su plato y preguntó de la nada

"Pero él volverá, ¿Cierto?"

"Por supuesto."

El niño lo miró otra vez con esperanza al preguntar

"¿Lo conoceré?"

"Me temo que él volverá hasta después de que ustedes vuelvan a Malasia."

Jisung hizo un puchero mientras jugueteaba con su cereal

"Que mala suerte."

"Pero lo conocerás pronto, Sung. Lo prometo."

O al menos eso esperaba. Deseaba que ese _próximo año_ significara lo suficiente para Jae como para seguir con él y que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a Jisung.

La llamada previa había sido de Wendy, así que le llamó de vuelta mientras su hijo se duchaba.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Brian. Te amo muchísimo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?"

Younghyun sonrió mientras buscaba la camisa adecuada para vestirse y dijo

"Lo sé, Wendy. Igual yo a ti, gracias por llamar."

"Te escuchas un poco triste, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ji no te ha felicitado aún?"

La pregunta lo hizo reír un poco

"No, todo lo contrario. Me despertó cantando feliz cumpleaños y saltando en mi cama. Es un buen niño."

Wendy no respondió de inmediato, tardó unos segundos en decir

"Entonces esto tiene que ver con tu chico."

Quiso negarlo, pero no era capaz de mentirle a Wendy. Al menos esa vez, Brian agradecía no estar en videollamada, porque así no tenía que afrontar la mirada de su exnovia.

"¿Qué pasó, Brian? ¿Es él quien no te ha llamado? Comunícame con el bastardo para decirle un par de cosas..."

"Si me llamó, Wen."

Quizá habría sido más sencillo si le hubiera dicho que Jae no le había hablado aún, pero tampoco quería hacer eso.

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te dijo que ya no es gay y que ya no le gustas? No seas tan misterioso, Brian, me pones nerviosa."

Younghyun se sentó al borde de la cama antes de murmurar

"Creo que cometí un error y no sé cómo arreglarlo, Wen."

Wendy no respondió de inmediato, de hecho pasaron unos segundos antes de que exclamara

"Cántale."

"Wendy, no estoy de humor para consejos de película de Disney, esto es enserio."

La mujer rió antes de decir con voz inocente

"Yo hablaba enserio. Pero esta bien, dime ¿Que es lo que pasó?"

Brian miró hacia sus propias manos antes de decir algo derrotado

"Creo que lo lastimé y no sé qué hacer para arreglarlo."

"Yo si. Dejate llevar, Brian. No lo pienses tanto y acepta que te gusta el chico. Por lo que me has contado, parece bastante decente, ¿Por qué no aceptarlo y ya?"

No lo había pensado, pero quizá la respuesta era que tenía miedo. Temía que Jae cambiara de opinión, no sería difícil encontrar a alguien mejor que él, y entonces ¿Que haría el Brian enamorado pero con el corazón destrozado del futuro?

"Oh, ya salió Jisung de la ducha, creo que quiere hablar contigo."

Wendy bufó y le gritó

"¡Brian, no puedes huir de esto siempre!"

"Hola, mamá."

Exclamó Jisung antes de ponerse a contarle un millón de cosas a su madre.

Brian pudo respirar tranquilo por un momento, aliviado de no haber tocado ese punto con Wendy. Aún no quería tocar el tema, ni siquiera con ella.

Cuando ya se habían aseado y vestido ambos, fueron a un arcade a jugar por un par de horas, después a comer pollo frito y cheesecake a petición del menor, y jugaron un rato junto al río Han antes de ir a la casa de los abuelos Kang.

Sus padres y un par de primos lo recibieron con sonrisas y pequeños obsequios que Brian abrió después de cortar el pastel. El famoso obsequio de Jisung resultó ser una camiseta de Han Solo que combinaba con la de Chewbacca de su hijo. Le encantó.

El día había sido bueno, no había tenido un cumpleaños tan entretenido en mucho tiempo.

Quizá su deseo había sido un poco egoísta, pero al soplar las velas, pensó: _porque ese tweet de Jae llegue para mi próximo cumpleaños._

***

La mañana del 24 de diciembre, Brian tuvo que llevar a Jisung a la residencia de los Son, se quedaría ahí hasta el día siguiente, pero él no entró porque los padres de Wendy aún lo odiaban.

En cambio, salieron Wendy y Johnny para recibir al niño, que saludó emocionado a su madre y a su padrastro, contándoles todas las cosas divertidas que había hecho con su papá en esos días. Tras una corta despedida, Younghyun fue a casa de sus padres para cenar.

Justo antes del tradicional brindis de su padre, recibió un mensaje poco antes de las 12.

_Espero que tu Noche Buena haya sido fantástica como tú,_ _BriBri._

Sonrió ante el juego de palabras

_Espero lo mismo para ti, Jae._

_Ahora sí lo es._

Y evidentemente, Jae no se cansaba de hacer esa clase de comentarios.

En la mañana del día siguiente, Brian fue a casa de los padres de Wendy para recoger a Jisung, habían acordado que el niño pasaría noche buena con los abuelos Son, y navidad con los abuelos Kang. Año nuevo lo pasarían en Malasia con los padres de Johnny que llegarían de Chicago.

Jisung se emocionó mucho cuando vio a sus abuelos de nuevo, y los señores Kang estaban encantados de ver a su nieto tan feliz.

El padre de Brian fue entretenido de inmediato por Jisung que le explicaba acerca de cada uno de sus juguetes y de los nuevos que le habían regalado su madre, su padrastro, los abuelos Son y la tía Seulhee.

Brian sintió su bolsillo vibrar y leyó

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need..._

Sonrió y respondió

_¿Quieres conquistarme con canciones de Mariah Carey?_

_Depende... ¿Está funcionando?_

Se rió porque Jae lograba ese efecto en él aún estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

"Jisung es tan curioso."

Brian sonrió al escuchar a su madre, entonces volvió a mirar a su hijo y prácticamente pensó en voz alta

"Es un niño muy maduro para su edad... A veces creo que es más maduro que yo."

"No es más maduro que tú. Créeme, tu maduraste de golpe, hijo. Eso no lo va a cambiar nada."

Se quedaron en silencio y luego su madre le dijo con una sonrisa

"Te ves diferente, Younghyun."

"Te prometo que estoy comiendo balanceado, mamá."

La mujer rió mientras sujetaba su mano con dulzura y explicó

"No, me refiero a que... Hay algo, no sé qué sea, pero te ves más feliz."

"¿Tú crees? Supongo que tiene que ver con Jisung. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, lo extrañaba mucho."

Apareció esa sonrisa, la misma que Wendy ponía y entonces dijo

"Por supuesto que Jisung es responsable en cierta parte, aunque... imagino que ese joven que me dijiste no tiene nada que ver."

Mujeres. Brian no creía que fuera posible vivir sin ellas.

"Si... Creo que sí."

Volvió a mirar su teléfono y entonces tecleó

_Es posible._

***

Despedirse de Jisung en el aeropuerto fue posiblemente lo más doloroso que tuvo que afrontar Brian ese año.

Ver los ojos llorosos y tristes de su hijo era la peor tortura que existía.

"Pero vas a quedarte solo."

La insistencia del niño quebraría a Brian si continuaba de esta forma. Pero no debía ser así, él tenía que decirle que debía volver a Malasia para ver a los abuelos Seo.

"No estaré solo, Sungie. Tus abuelos estarán aquí conmigo, ¿Okay?"

"No es lo mismo. ¿Puedo quedarme con papá y vuelven por mí cuando tenga que ir a la escuela?"

Wendy se quedó sin palabras por un momento, de hecho miró a Brian en busca de ayuda, que el mayor le proporcionó

"Jisung, escúchame campeón." Hizo al niño mirarlo a los ojos antes de continuar. "Tienes que volver a Malasia porque los abuelos Seo estarán esperando por ti, no quieres que ellos se pongan tristes si no te ven ¿Verdad?"

Jisung negó con su cabeza lentamente, miró a su madre y luego a su padrastro como si esperara algún tipo de ayuda.

"Entonces ven tú con nosotros..."

A veces Brian extrañaba ser niño, todo parecía tan fácil antes de ser adolescente.

Le sujetó con delicadeza por los hombros y respondió

"No es tan sencillo. Los pasajes están agotados prácticamente en todas las aerolíneas, Ji. No puedo ir, pero nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, ¿Esta bien? Te amo muchísimo."

Le dejó un beso sonoro en la frente al pequeño que bajó la mirada, pero acabó asintiendo antes de abrazar a su padre con fuerza y susurrarle

"Te quiero."

Johnny le dio una palmada sobre el hombro a Brian junto con una sonrisa

"Gracias por todo. Cuídate mucho, Brian."

"Igual tú, Johnny."

El americano tomó la mano de Jisung y esperó a que su esposa se despidiera de Younghyun para pasar a la terminal.

"Estará bien, Brian. Nos veremos pronto, de todas formas. Pero por favor cuídate y no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo."

"Gracias. Saben que pueden llamar también, por lo que sea."

Wendy asintió y entonces Brian se despidió de la pequeña Sungkyung que veía todo con ojos curiosos.

Su hijo lo veía con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras Johnny lo dirigía con ellos a otra fila.

Fue hasta que los perdió de vista que Brian se permitió llorar.

***

Brian tenía que admitir que el apartamento se sentía aún más frío y solitario que de costumbre ahora que se había ido Jisung después de haberse quedado por tantos días. De hecho, verlo en las videollamadas se sentía un poco más triste ya.

En fin de año, sus padres asistirían a una cena con algunos de los amigos del trabajo de su padre, lo invitaron pero Brian declinó, sería aún más incómodo estar ahí sentado sin conocer a nadie que quedarse a comer ramen en su apartamento.

Lo cual hizo. Se sentó a ver un extraño documental sobre elefantes mientras consideraba pedir comida rápida o hacerla el mismo.

Estaba buscando alguna receta fácil en internet cuando escuchó a alguien cantar, sonaba como si la persona estuviera en el pasillo.

Se acercó a la puerta de entrada y pegó su oído para escuchar con más claridad

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_   
_There is just one thing I need,_   
_I don't care about the presents_   
_Underneath the Christmas tree_   
_I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un precioso argentino-americano usando una bufanda negra, y un abrigo muy grande para su delgado cuerpo, que le sonrió y cantó

" _Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas..._ _Is you._ "

Extendió su mano con una pequeña bolsa de regalo y dijo

"Hola, BriBri."

Le sonrió y el mundo de Brian se detuvo un momento, porque sentía que toda su vida estaba determinada a ese preciso momento.

"¿Jae? Diablos."

Brian no pudo detenerse a si mismo cuando saltó a los brazos contrarios y abrazó su torso con fuerza.

El mayor se sorprendió por la acción, pero aún así lo abrazó también y empezó a decir

"Me temía que no me hubieras extrañado tanto como yo a ti p-"

Su monólogo fue interrumpido cuando Brian se estiró entre sus brazos justo antes de besarlo por sorpresa.

Eso sí tomó a Jae desprevenido y por eso, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo para corresponder el beso antes de que el menor se separara avergonzado e impactado de sus propias acciones.

"Wow."

Fue lo único que el mayor pudo decir.

Brian se cubrió la boca con una mano y con los ojos bien abiertos exclamó

"Perdón. Yo... Que vergüenza... Lo siento tanto."

"Por favor no te disculpes. Ese fue el mejor regalo de navidad que pudieron haberme dado, y ni siquiera había muérdago cerca. Wow."

Jae aun se veía algo sorprendido y de hecho se notaba un poco tembloroso, por eso Younghyun lo invitó a pasar para sentarlo en el sillón mientras le buscaba un vaso de agua y ponía uno de esos music shows navideños en la televisión.

Cuando ya estaba recuperando un poco la compostura el americano, Brian le dijo

"Lo siento por eso, estoy seguro de que recibiste algo mucho mejor."

"Creo que dije, _all I want for Christmas is you_."

Brian lo abrazó de nuevo, acomodando su cabeza sobre su huesudo pecho y sonrió al decir

"Creí que volverías hasta enero."

"Adelanté mi vuelo un par de días en caso de que _alguien_ quisiera hacer algo en fin de año. Acabo de llegar pero..."

El menor lo miró a los ojos con preocupación y exclamó

"Jae, el jetlag debe estar matándote."

"Sobreviviré. Después de hoy, te prometo que sobreviviré a lo que sea."

Brian decidió creerle, incluso aunque fuera un poco ridículo. Miró sus manos entrelazadas y le preguntó

"¿Y que dijo tu familia?"

Jae se acomodó sobre el sofá hasta encontrar una posición que le resultara cómoda y empezó a explicar

"Bueno, mi madre no estaba muy feliz de que me fuera antes pero... Soy un adulto, creo que tengo la capacidad de tomar mis propias decisiones."

Y Brian volvió a besarlo, una y otra vez porque Jae correspondió a cada uno de sus besos y porque no hallaba la voluntad para detenerse, hasta que recordó el incidente de la otra ocasión.

Entonces Brian dijo de pronto

"Sé que querías besarme el otro día."

Jae giró su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y le respondió con coquetería

"¿Podrías ser más específico? Honestamente quiero besarte todos los días."

Brian bajó la mirada apenado, tendría que acostumbrarse a esos comentarios si pretendía convivir con este hombre todo el tiempo.

"El día antes de que te fueras a Los Ángeles. Perdón si te confundí o si te ofendí, no quise hacerlo."

"Ya pasó, BriBri, lo importante es que ya me besaste tu a mi."

Sintió los labios de Jae en su mejilla y supuso que ya no requería más explicaciones.

Younghyun se había preparado mentalmente para hablar, quería decirle que no era pánico gay y ya. Quería seguir el consejo de Wendy y explicarle que temía un poco porque solo había tenido una relación con otro hombre antes, y eso había sido cuando él tenía 13 y aún vivía en Corea, justo antes de mudarse a Canadá.

Quería explicarle a Jae que tenía miedo porque Sungjin era el único hombre con el que había estado antes, que eso ocurrió cuando eran solo unos adolescentes y que lo había amado muchísimo, pero que le había roto el corazón.

Y Brian no temía a que Jae lo dejara, sino a enamorarse estúpidamente de él y luego no saber qué hacer con sus propios sentimientos.

Quería explicarle todo eso a pesar de que Jae no lo pidiera, excepto que cuando abrió su boca, lo único que dijo fue

"Te extrañé."

El mayor volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con ese destello que Brian había reconocido el otro día.

"Y yo a ti."

Entonces lo besó como si eso fuera el distintivo que lo confirmaba.

Acunó el rostro de Brian con cuidado y le dijo con voz baja

"No es que no me guste esto, al contrario, me encanta, pero ¿No quieres salir o algo? Llegué de pronto y no sabía si ibas a salir a una fiesta o algo así. Podemos buscar algo especial para cenar si tú quieres."

Hacia mucho tiempo que Brian no hacía una locura, quizá desde la noche en que Jisung fue concebido, y sinceramente le tomó toda la voluntad que tenía para armarse de valor y sentirse como un niño travieso al decir

"O podemos quedarnos aquí... Hay muchos locos ebrios esta noche y... preferiría que te _quedaras_."

Y Jae entendió. Siempre entendía.

Por eso entendió también el siguiente beso que Brian dejó sobre su boca, un poco más húmedo que los anteriores, solo algo más cálido y ligeramente atrevido.

Fue suficiente para que Jae captara el mensaje y se retirara la bufanda del cuello seguida por su campera demasiado abultada, para dejar libre su cuello y permitir que los labios de Younghyun se posaran en la piel libre.

Las manos del argentino acariciaron con dulzura el rostro de Brian mientras lo besaba, luego se perdieron bajo la camiseta holgada del menor hasta que se encontraron encima de su cintura y se afianzaron con determinación.

Younghyun llevó a Jae hacia su propia habitación, donde en el silencio y la oscuridad, se desvistieron con sus respiraciones ligeramente agitadas y finalmente se recostaron sobre la cama.

El mayor se deslizó hasta que su rostro alcanzara las rodillas contrarias y empezó a repartir pequeños besos por toda la piel que tenía cerca.

"Jae..."

Suspiró Brian mientras sus dedos temblorosos se perdían entre los mechones rubios del argentino.

El mayor lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa inmensa, pero se desvaneció un poco cuando notó la mirada angustiada de Younghyun

"¿Todo bien? No tenemos que hacer esto si no estás seguro, BriBri."

"No es eso... Es que yo..."

De pronto los pequeños ojos de Jae se abrieron con algo de temor y preguntó

"¿Nunca lo has hecho con un hombre?"

Brian quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, ¿Por que jamás podía tener un momento romántico medianamente normal con Jaehyung?

Acarició el rostro de Jae entre sus manos y dijo

"Si lo he hecho, pero fue hace mucho tiempo... Honestamente no creo que..."

"Podemos parar si así lo deseas."

No lo deseaba. Brian definitivamente no quería detenerse a esas alturas, pero ¿Cómo explicarle?

"Es que si quiero hacerlo, pero necesito que... Necesito que tú me ayudes."

Jae sonrió con dulzura antes de estirarse para besar sus labios de nuevo y asentir.

"Cuidaré de ti, BriBri. Lo prometo."

Brian no sabía si Jae de hecho era un hombre de palabra, pero al menos todas las promesas que le había hecho hasta ese momento, las había cumplido con gran convicción.

Lo acarició como si su piel fuera de terciopelo, besó cada recoveco sensible en su anatomía y le susurró las palabras más tiernas al oído en los momentos apropiados.

Jae hacia que Brian se sintiera especial.

Sinceramente, no importaba cuantas veces lo mirara, el mayor siempre lograba sacarle un suspiro, cada que lo escuchaba el resto del mundo enmudecía, siempre que lo tocaba sus terminales nerviosas ardían por las ansias y el deseo que le acechaban.

Younghyun era profesor de música contemporánea, no sabía mucho de química, pero lo que si sabía era que eso que sentía con Jae no podía ser una coincidencia o simple atracción. Era algo mucho más intenso, probablemente química, electricidad y física, todas juntas, revolviendo sus entrañas, destrozándole los nervios, y al mismo tiempo volviendo nítido todo a su alrededor.

Esa noche, Brian y Jae se entregaron mutuamente a los brazos del otro y se perdieron en la calidez que los envolvía a ambos.

Dolió, pero Jae secó sus lágrimas con besos suaves, detuvo sus temblores sujetándolo contra su cuerpo y le recordó mil veces lo hermoso que era.

Younghyun acabó exhausto, satisfecho pero sobretodo feliz bajo el cuerpo de Jaehyung, que lo abrazó mientras rodaba para quedar sobre su costado y susurró

"Te quiero tanto... Gracias, Brian."

Acercó su nariz para acariciar la sien del más joven.

Brian apenas iba a responder, cuando se escuchó el grito de los vecinos haciendo el conteo final hasta anunciar la llegada del año nuevo, llegada que fue acompañada con muchos gritos y el sonido de algunos fuegos artificiales en la distancia.

Jae le besó la mejilla y susurró en su oído

"Feliz año nuevo, BriBri."

Brian sonrió satisfecho y le dijo de vuelta

"Lo será, Jae. Tengo una corazonada."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de smut implícito, aunque sinceramente creo que ya perdí el toque...
> 
> bueno, en realidad pienso que esta historia no requería smut, me enfoqué más en la trama, así que lo lamento si fue decepcionante :'v pero al menos el jaehyungparkian se asentó


	8. are you going to live with him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian y Jae se mudan juntos y empiezan a considerar nuevas posibilidades ya que están juntos.

Después de todo lo que ocurrió con Jae en diciembre, fue imposible para Brian seguir negando sus sentimientos, así que en el primer día del año, decidió aceptar que estaba enamorado de Park Jaehyung y que quería ser algo más que su amigo.

Está demás decir que Jae casi muere por la emoción y que se volvió aún más atento y amoroso que antes con Brian, era su amado tesoro y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada le pasara.

Los padres de Younghyun aceptaron a Jae sin problema, sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo que su hijo era homosexual y estaban genuinamente sorprendidos de lo feliz que Brian se veía desde que lo había conocido. En realidad, les pareció que Jaehyung era un joven muy decente y agradable, además del hecho más importante: cualquiera podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que el argentino-americano adoraba a su hijo, su mirada pérdida hablaba por si sola.

A pesar de que los señores Kang sabían que su hijo tenía una responsabilidad como padre, prefirieron no presionar al respecto, confiaban en que Younghyun sabría manejar ese aspecto de su vida ahora que tenía otro compromiso con su nueva pareja.

En cuanto a los padres de Jae, bueno, no se sintieron muy felices cuando su hijo les llamó para avisarles que tenía pareja, y mucho menos se alegraron al enterarse de que dicha pareja tenía un hijo de ocho años de edad.

A Jae le importó menos que un comino lo que ellos dijeran porque se había enamorado de su BriBri por la persona que era, no por los errores que pudiera haber cometido en el pasado, que de cualquier forma, también lo enamoraban porque demostraban que su novio no solo era un ser humano hermoso y muy atractivo, sino que también era un padre responsable y amoroso; sin embargo, Brian se angustió un poco ante la idea de jamás poder convivir en paz con sus suegros; Jae trató de calmarlo diciéndole que confiaba en que podía hacerlos cambiar de parecer si lo conocían en persona alguna vez, porque no había manera de que alguien odiara a Younghyun. Eso era _imposible_.

Y entonces, como si ser homosexuales no fuera lo suficientemente polémico, Brian tomó otra pequeña decisión algo controversial.

El segundo acto más estúpido e impulsivo en la vida de Brian, fue mudarse con Jae a pesar de haberlo conocido por menos de un año.

Llevaba apenas nueve meses de conocer a Jae y seis de tener una relación formal con él, pero se sentía tan correcto todo estando a su lado, que simplemente tuvo que aceptar cuando el argentino le dijo casualmente

"Deberíamos mudarnos juntos. Te extraño siempre que me voy de aquí o cuando tú te vas de mi apartamento."

Y Brian atendió a cada una de sus palabras.

Jae tenía razón, para Younghyun los minutos que lo veía al día no parecían suficientes, quería estar con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Ya tenía 25 años de edad y era un hecho que no buscaba perder el tiempo con relaciones sin futuro, sentía que Jae era el hombre de su vida y quería formalizar.

Por eso asintió y como acto impulsivo dijo

"Hagámoslo."

Jae una vez más estuvo cerca de morir por la emoción, ya que no pensaba que su declaración tan falta de preparativos fuera lo suficientemente convincente como para que Brian accediera a compartir su techo con él.

Para Jaehyung era un sueño hecho realidad que su precioso novio viera con seriedad su relación, no se trataba de un par de adultos buscando sexo y citas casuales, ellos en verdad estaban enamorados y aunque Brian lo negara, Jae sabía que era el destino el que los había juntado.

Esa noche Brian analizó a lo que acababa de acceder y se espantó un poco.

¿En verdad viviría con Jaehyung?

_Sí. Si. Sí_.

Sí y mil veces si, lo deseaba, pero ¿Estaría bien?

Lo habló con Wendy, que en pocas palabras lo calmó

"¿Es lo que tú quieres?"

"Sí."

"¿Lo amas?"

"Cómo no tienes una idea."

"Entonces no debes temer."

Y se acabó de convencer. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que descubrieran que no habían nacido para estar juntos? Eso en el peor de los casos. En el mejor, Brian se daría cuenta de que fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

Tras enterarse de los planes de Younghyun para vivir con su novio, la señora Kang le dijo a su hijo

"¿Vas a vivir con él? ¿No es demasiado pronto para algo así?"

Brian sabía que era muy pronto, pero realmente nunca había sentido una conexión tan intensa con alguien como la que sentía con Jaehyung.

Claro que entendía la preocupación de su madre, la mujer tenía razón en desconfiar un poco del juicio de su hijo, pero la realidad era que Younghyun ya no era un adolescente como cuando él y Wendy tuvieron a Jisung, Brian había madurado mucho en esos años y conocía sus prioridades y objetivos; estar con Jae no lo detendría de alcanzar todo eso, sino todo lo contrario, lo ayudaría a darle estabilidad a su vida.

"Quiero intentarlo, mamá. Jae no es sólo un novio para pasar el rato, enserio puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida estando a su lado."

La mujer le creía a su hijo, de hecho todos podían darse cuenta de que Younghyun no se veía así de feliz desde antes de que Wendy se llevara a Jisung con ella a Malasia, y estaba segura de que Jaehyung tenía buenas intenciones con su hijo, pero aún así le quedaban algunas dudas.

"¿Y mi nieto?"

"Él lo conocerá. Jisung me pregunta siempre por él y les gustan cosas parecidas, estoy seguro de que le va a agradar."

Brian enserio esperaba que así fuera, no había nada que quisiera más en el mundo que el hecho de que sus dos amores se llevaran bien.

Jae se emocionó mucho por todo el asunto de la mudanza. Y es así que en junio llevó sus cosas temporalmente al apartamento de Brian. Habían acordado vivir ahí debido a la buena ubicación de la propiedad, pero el argentino no acomodó todas sus cosas inmediatamente, pues le dijo

"BriBri, debemos mudarnos a una casa que tenga al menos dos habitaciones."

"¿Cómo dices?"

Preguntó Younghyun confundido, apenas había llegado a su apartamento ¿y ya quería mudarse de nuevo?

Jae tomó su mano y le explicó

"Por Jisung. ¿Dónde dormirá él? Un pequeño apartamento no es un buen lugar para un niño en crecimiento. Necesita una casa amplia con un parque en el que pueda jugar."

Y Brian consideró enserio sus palabras. Ya que lo mencionaba, Jisung de hecho necesitaba un lugar más grande, o al menos su propio cuarto. Su apartamento no serviría en caso de que los visitara.

Así que inmediatamente empezaron a buscar una casa disponible que fuera ideal para un niño lleno de energía, con una habitación amplia y con un parque cercano.

Por eso cuando encontraron la casa perfecta en una tranquila zona de los suburbios de la ciudad, Jae dedicó sus vacaciones a ser decorador de interiores y se auto proclamó el encargado de buscar todo lo necesario y hasta lo innecesario para que fuera un hogar seguro para cuando Jisung fuera a visitarlos en las vacaciones, o quién sabe, hasta en caso de una estancia algo más prolongada.

Cuestión que Brian consideró por completo cuando Wendy le llamó a mediados de julio y le dijo

"Brian, regresaremos a Chicago. Johnny tiene que volver por el trabajo, así que nos iremos en septiembre."

Younghyun se confundió ante la repentina decisión de su exnovia y su esposo, pero aún así preguntó

"¿Y Jisung?"

"Vivirá con nosotros, por supuesto."

No le gustó la seguridad con que Wendy asumió que eso era evidente y algo más alterado la cuestionó

"¿Qué? ¿Y Ji ya lo sabe?"

Por el corto silencio que se hizo en la línea, Brian ya sabía la respuesta nerviosa que Wendy le daría

"Aún no le decimos... Pero estará bien, Jisung es un niño muy maduro. Hará muchos amigos en Chicago, irá a la misma escuela a la que asistió Johnny y..."

Lo único que Brian estaba entendiendo era que Wendy no pensaba discutir nada al respecto, y por supuesto que él no estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Y no piensas preguntarme qué pienso yo?"

"No creí que fuera necesario."

_¿Necesario?_ ¿Cómo podía considerar innecesario el discutir con él acerca del futuro de su hijo?

"Pues de hecho no estoy de acuerdo, Wendy."

La mujer exclamó algo desesperada

"¿Entonces qué quieres, Brian? Jisung tiene que estar con su familia, lo sabes bien."

"Yo _también_ soy su familia."

Escuchó el suspiro de Wendy a través de la línea y prácticamente podía verla pasando sus dedos por su cabello en ese gesto ansioso que la caracterizaba.

"¿A qué intentas llegar?"

Era arriesgado, incluso algo tonto, pero era una oportunidad.

"Que viva conmigo."

"¿Contigo?"

El tono de incredulidad en la voz de Wendy lo hizo re pensar un poco su sugerencia y solo pudo concluir que era una buena idea.

Más entusiasmado empezó a decir

"Si. Tenemos una habitación libre en la casa, podría ser el cuarto de Jisung, solo haría falta..."

"Estamos hablando de Jisung, Brian. Nuestro hijo no es una mascota que tiene que ajustarse a un nuevo dueño y ya. ¿Enserio vas a meterlo a la casa de un desconocido?"

Él y Wendy no habían discutido muchas veces, generalmente estaban de acuerdo en la manera de educar a Jisung, pero esto se saldría de control si no empezaban a aclarar las cosas de una vez.

"No es un desconocido, Wendy. Yo confío en Jae, justo de esa manera en que tú confiaste en Johnny cuando te llevaste a Jisung con ustedes a Malasia."

"Pero no llevas ni un año de conocerlo."

El mayor tuvo que calmar su respiración, recordando que era la madre de su hijo y también su mejor amiga con la que estaba hablando, la misma a la que tenía ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas groseras de las que se arrepentiría luego.

Por eso bajó la voz y solo dijo

"No quiero ser grosero, enserio no quiero faltarte al respeto, así que solo te comunico lo que va a ocurrir."

"No puedes hacer esto, estás cometiendo un error."

No había ningún error, Brian estaba convencido de que lo único de lo que podría arrepentirse sería de no intentar siquiera que su hijo se quedara con él.

Por ello habló con firmeza

"Soy su padre y no puedes alejarlo así de mi. Si me pides que firme el permiso para que te lo lleves a América, no lo voy a hacer."

"Estás siendo egoísta, Brian. Piensa en lo que es mejor para Jisung, ¿En verdad quieres que se enfrente a todo un cambio de vida? Apenas va a cumplir 9, necesita ir a la escuela, jugar, hacer amigos... ni siquiera conoce a tu novio y tú quieres que viva con él."

No le gustó el tono que estaba usando Wendy, a pesar de que era posible que estuviera siendo un poco egoísta al no permitir que ella se lo llevara para que estuviera con su media hermana y padrastro, Brian sabía que Jisung extrañaba a su padre.

"Él necesita de mi también. Además no puedes hablarme de egoísmo solo porque quiero que viva conmigo en Corea, hay una escuela cerca de casa, podrá hacer amigos aquí también y conocerá a Jae. ¿Acaso no es egoísta también cambiarle la vida al llevarlo a un país completamente desconocido?"

Wendy sonó algo indignada al preguntar

"¿Y tú crees que él quiere lo que tú propones?"

"Tengo la misma certeza que la que tú tienes de que quiere irse a Chicago."

La línea se quedó en silencio por casi un minuto.

Brian pensó que quizá ese último comentario si pudo haber sido grosero, pero no había mentido en lo absoluto. Si Jisung estuviera entusiasmado por irse a Estados Unidos, Brian lo dejaría ir sin interponerse, pero no tenía certeza de ello tampoco.

Creyó que la llamada se había cortado hasta que la escuchó suspirar antes de preguntar

"¿Quieres que él decida?"

"Es lo justo, no para nosotros, para él. Y lo sabes, Wendy."

Otra vez hubo algo de silencio antes de que la mujer soltara un suspiro cansado, pero sobretodo resignado que le siguió diciendo

"Okay, haremos esto. Johnny tiene que estar en Chicago para octubre, nos íbamos a ir desde antes para instalarnos en la ciudad, así que viajaremos a inicios de septiembre a Seúl, justo antes de que inicie el ciclo escolar, Jisung se quedará contigo esos días hasta después de su cumpleaños. Y si después de ese tiempo, él te dice que no quiere vivir contigo y con tu novio, entonces vendrá con nosotros a Chicago. No habrá opción, ¿Entendiste?"

Brian aceptó porque Wendy tenía razón, no era justo hacer a su hijo vivir en un lugar donde no quisiera y con alguien que no le agradara.

Así que en eso quedaron, vendrían a la ciudad en septiembre, Jisung pasaría dos semanas viviendo con ellos y entonces decidiría si se quería quedar a vivir con ellos o si prefería irse a América con su madre.

A pesar de que era una situación que debió haberle comunicado a Jae, prefirió mantener en secreto la parte de que sería decisión de Jisung quedarse o no, y dejó que su novio se emocionara mucho cuando le dijo acerca de que vendrían en septiembre y que existía la posibilidad de que el pequeño viviera con ellos.

"¿De qué color pintamos las paredes? ¿Crees que le agrade esa habitación? Sino podríamos cambiar las cosas del estudio hacia esa para que él tenga un cuarto más agradable. ¿Qué tipo de comida le gusta? Prometo aprender a cocinarlo."

Brian se sentía completamente enternecido con lo entusiasmado que se veía Jae respecto a todo lo que significaba recibir a Jisung en casa.

El mayor estaba consiguiendo decoraciones que fueran de acuerdo con los gustos del pequeño. Los Transformers aún le gustaban, pero ahora también había desarrollado un cierto gusto por Ninjago y Battle Force 5.

Jisung cambiaba de gustos tan fácil como se cambiaba de ropa interior, por eso Brian ya no se estresaba, pero Jae estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

"¿Que tal que no le gusta, BriBri?"

"Le gustará, Jae."

_Debe gustarle._

El argentino acomodaba cosas en la habitación del niño nerviosamente, y siempre preguntaba preocupado

"¿Y si no le agrado yo, Brian?"

Y eso el menor lo dudaba bastante. No creía que fuera posible que su hijo no quisiera a Jae, aunque sinceramente era más la esperanza de que así fuera que la verdadera seguridad.

Necesitaba que Jisung disfrutara de vivir con ellos y que adorara a Jaehyung para querer quedarse.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capítulo algo corto pero necesario para introducir a Jisung en la vida de Jae y Brian
> 
> wendy es un amor, solo que también es una madre preocupada


	9. he looks a lot like a chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Seo-Son llega a Corea para sus vacaciones y Jisung conoce a Jae en medio de una situación particular.
> 
> Jisung tendrá que decidir sobre dónde quiere vivir.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó un pequeño niño con mejillas de ardilla que salió corriendo a abrazar a Brian.

Jae sintió que su corazón se encogió un poco ante la imagen.

Su novio sonreía tanto que las comisuras de sus labios podrían romperse si se descuidaba.

"Sungie, campeón. Has crecido muchísimo. ¿Cómo te fue en Malasia? ¿Qué tal la escuela?"

El niño fue cargado con bastante esfuerzo por su padre que aún así no paraba de sonreír.

Jisung lo abrazó con fuerza antes de separarse lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle

"La gente allá es muy rara y solo hablábamos inglés en la escuela..."

Su padre fingió sorpresa y exclamó

"¿Enserio? ¿Entonces puedes hablar inglés conmigo ahora, ardillita?"

El niño le mostró una expresión autosuficiente mientras respondía con orgullo

"Si, y de hecho mi maestra decía que lo hacía muy bien. Siempre me ponía estrellas doradas." La mirada de Jisung se desvió hacia el hombre alto enseguida de su padre, usaba unos lentes muy raros que le parecían graciosos al menor y sus ojos eran pequeños. Jisung se escondió un poco en el pecho de Brian y le preguntó susurrando en inglés. " _Hey dad, why is that man with chicken face staring at us?_ "*

Jae se rió ante la inocencia de Jisung. No era la primera vez que le decían que parecía pollo, pero era tierno ver al niño de 8 años preguntándole en inglés a su padre para intentar no ser descubierto.

Brian miró apenado hacia Jae, entre risas dejó a su hijo en el suelo sin soltarle la mano y dijo con algo más de seriedad

"Jisung ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi amigo, el fan de Transformers, ya cuidaba de mi tal como me lo pediste?" El niño asintió con una ceja alzada, entonces Brian continuó. "Bueno, quiero que conozcas a Jae. Él es el novio de papá."

A petición del argentino, Brian nunca lo había presentado con su hijo durante las videollamadas que tenían, pues Jae insistía en que quería darle una buena primera impresión estando en persona... Aunque a esas alturas se arrepentía un poco de querer hacerse el interesante.

Jae y Jisung se miraron a los ojos y el niño algo intrigado parpadeó varias veces hacia el mayor, antes de que este reaccionara y dijera

"¡Ah si, perdón! Es decir... Hola, Jisung. Eh... Tu papi me ha contado tantas cosas sobre ti, se nota que te ama mucho y que tú eres un niño realmente divertido. En verdad espero que podamos ser buenos amigos."

Trató de sonar amigable, aunque quizá sonó más asustado que relajado. No era su culpa, ese niño era el vivo reflejo de Brian, no cabía duda de que era su hijo y lo ponía nervioso pensar en arruinar su primera impresión.

Jisung lo observó por un momento antes de mirar a su padre y susurrar

" _He looks a lot like a chicken_."**

Jae se acuclilló frente a él y le dijo con diversión

" _And by the way, I can understand what you are saying_."***

Jisung ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad antes de preguntar de nuevo en coreano

"¿Habla inglés, señor?"

"Si, de hecho vengo de Los Ángeles. Y por favor no me digas señor, solo Jae ¿Okay?"

El pequeño pareció considerarlo, luciendo algo pensativo, miró primero hacia su padre y luego a Jae

"Okay."

Brian los interrumpió un momento para preguntar

"¿Y tu madre, Jisung?"

"Estaba atrás con Johnny y Lami. Buscaban algo del equipaje."

Brian apenas iba a llamarlos cuando escuchó a Wendy gritar

"¡Brian!"

El nombrado sonrió y sin soltar a Jae y a Jisung, los jaló para que fueran hacia la mujer.

"¡Hola, que gusto verlos!"

Abrazó a Wendy y a Lami, y saludó con un apretón de manos a Johnny que le sonrió de vuelta y dijo

"¿Cómo estás, Brian?"

"Bien, estábamos muy emocionados preparando todo para su visita. ¿Y cómo están ustedes? ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?"

Wendy pasó a Sungkyung a los brazos de Johnny para retirarse las gafas de sol y dijo

"Afortunadamente bien. De hecho la escala fue muy rápida y no hubo turbulencia ni nada de esas cosas que me ponen tan nerviosa."

Wendy pareció notar apenas la presencia de Jaehyung a un lado de Brian y de hecho le hizo una seña 'discreta' con los ojos al padre de su hijo, quien captó algo tarde la indirecta y exclamó

"Ah, claro, él es Jae Park. Es mi... Novio. Jae-ssi, te presento a Wendy, su esposo John y esta pequeña se llama Sungkyung, pero todos le decimos Lami, es la hermana de Jisung."

Jae miró nervioso a las tres personas frente a él y solo hizo una reverencia antes de decir algo nervioso

"Hola, es un placer conocerlos por fin."

Wendy lo escaneó rápidamente y le sonrió antes de decir

"Así que tú eres el famoso Jae. Algo debiste haber hecho fantásticamente como para lograr robarle el corazón a Brian Kang."

Jaehyung soltó una risa nerviosa y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de su novio antes de explicar

"La única clave fue mi insistencia extrema. Hartarlo hasta que accediera a estar conmigo."

Johnny y Wendy rieron ante eso y Brian solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras decía

"No puedo negar que su insistencia fue un gran factor para convencerme, pero no le hagan caso, tiene mil encantos más."

El celular de Wendy empezó a sonar y se alejó un poco para responder, dejando solos a los tres adultos. Jae trató de volver más ameno el momento y mencionó con cordialidad

"BriBri mencionó que irán a vivir a Chicago."

Johnny los miró con una sonrisa antes de responder

"Si. Fui transferido de vuelta, tenemos que estar allá para el próximo mes. Wendy está muy estresada por todo, pero yo le digo que se relaje, será asombroso, sé que amarán Chicago."

De pronto la mujer ya había vuelto a su lado diciendo

"Ya me llamó Seulgi. ¿Nos vamos?"

Younghyun sujetó inconscientemente la mano de su hijo con más fuerza y preguntó

"¿Vendrán a la casa?"

Wendy miró hacia los lados verificando que tuvieran todo su equipaje con ellos mientras decía

"Creo que los alcanzaremos luego. Mi padre vino por nosotros porque necesito recoger una papelería importante, pero prometo que nos veremos en la tarde. Vámonos, Jisung, debemos ir con tu abuelo."

"¿Puedo ir con papá?"

La pregunta fue muy simple, pero hizo a Younghyun sonreír.

Wendy miró a Johnny y luego a Brian, apenas iba a contestar cuando su esposo le susurró

"Déjalo que vaya con Brian, amor. Apuesto a que tiene muchas cosas que contarle a su padre, ¿O no, Jisung?"

El niño asintió emocionado y Wendy no tuvo más remedio que decir

"De acuerdo... Entonces los veremos más tarde para cenar, ¿Está bien?"

Todos asintieron antes de despedirse con la promesa de encontrarse más tarde para compartir la cena en la residencia Kang-Park.

Ya estando en el auto, Jae solo miraba por el retrovisor hacia el niño sentado justo en medio del asiento del pasajero. El cinturón de seguridad cruzaba su menudo pecho y entre sus manos había un empaque individual de leche de fresa que el mismo Jae había insistido en llevarle.

Brian notaba perfecto que su novio estaba nervioso, así que trató de romper el hielo diciendo

"Oye Jae, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Sungie acerca de Los Ángeles?"

El argentino-americano respiró profundamente intentando no morir por los nervios y dijo

"Seguro. Te lo contaré todo, Jisung-ah."

El pequeño lo miró por el retrovisor aún con ojos curiosos y preguntó

"¿Los Ángeles está cerca de Canadá?"

"Ah... Si, algo así."

Jae buscó la ayuda de su novio, nervioso por no tener idea de cuál sería el rumbo que tomaría la conversación, pero entonces Jisung sonrió y empezó a hablar con más naturalidad

"Mi papá vivió en Canadá, y yo viví en Malasia, ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo es?"

Jae miró a Brian de reojo, que estaba algo sorprendido pero feliz por lo rápido que Jisung había agarrado confianza con el argentino, casi como si fuera un amigo y ya.

El mayor asintió inseguro y dijo

"Seguro. Y luego yo puedo contarte sobre Argentina, nací ahí. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

Los ojos de Jisung brillaron por un momento al escucharlo y preguntó algo incrédulo

"¿Argentina? ¿Cómo Messi?"

"Justamente."

Jisung se emocionó mucho por el dato, así que no perdió tiempo y le empezó a contar todo sobre Malasia y Canadá a su nuevo amigo Jae que tenía cara de pollo y que agarraba de la mano a su papá muy seguido, pero eso no le molestaba porque su padre de hecho se veía muy feliz cada vez que lo hacía y cada que lo llamaba BriBri.

Después fue el turno de Jae de contarle todo sobre Los Ángeles y Argentina, extendiéndose en detalles por los que el menor preguntaba.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, Jisung y Jae ya estaban más que entretenidos con una acalorada conversación sobre Transformers, intentando convencerse mutuamente acerca de porque su Decepticon preferido era el mejor.

Younghyun no quería interrumpir, sin embargo, llevaban 10 minutos estacionados frente a la casa y solo escuchaba a su hijo y a su novio discutir cosas sin sentido.

Brian tuvo que aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención y dijo de pronto

"Esta es nuestra nueva casa, Jisung."

El niño miró la fachada y sus ojos se ampliaron de inmediato

"Wow, es bonita."

Jae se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y exclamó

"Vamos, tienes que conocer el interior."

A Jisung no se le tuvo que decir dos veces. Bajó como rayo del auto y corrió detrás de Jae completamente emocionado. Conoció el pequeño jardín al frente, la sala, la cocina y el comedor, miró el patio con una sonrisa y finalmente subieron al segundo piso, donde Brian abrió una puerta que tenía una pequeña ardilla de juguete colgando desde el picaporte. Entonces exclamó

"Y esta es tu habitación, campeón."

"¡Wow, mira eso!"

Jisung miraba todo con gran entusiasmo, la sonrisa no se retiraba de sus labios mientras admiraba cosa por cosa.

Brian sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras miraba a su hijo correr de un lado al otro viendo todas las curiosidades que el argentino había elegido para su habitación. Se acercó a su novio y le susurró

"Creo que tienes un gusto excelente."

"¿Lo dudabas? Parece que no has visto a mi novio. Él es la mayor prueba de mi buen gusto."

Younghyun puso los ojos en blanco y solo le dio un leve empujón en el hombro al mayor antes de girarse para ocultar su sonrisa.

Jisung estuvo emocionado toda la tarde, incluso cuando llegaron Wendy, Johnny y su hermana, él los recibió exclamando

"¡Mamá, ven rápido! ¡Tienes que ver esto! Es mi cuarto."

Wendy se disculpó entre risas y se dejó guiar por su hijo hasta el segundo piso, donde Jisung la llevó a una habitación perfectamente decorada con todas las cosas que le gustaban al niño.

"¿Por qué no vas y le cuentas a Johnny y a tu hermana?"

Brian ya había subido hacia la habitación del menor cuando escuchó a Wendy decir aquello, y luego vio a Jisung correr emocionado hacia la planta baja. Quiso regañarlo para que no corriera en las escaleras, pero se distrajo al ver a Wendy tan pensativa dentro del cuarto de su hijo.

Apenas entró, la mujer lo miró a los ojos y murmuró

"Es una linda casa."

"Mi apartamento era suficiente para nosotros dos, pero queríamos tener espacio por si Jisung..."

No acabó de hablar porque notó que la madre de su hijo aún estaba algo susceptible respecto al tema.

Sin embargo, ella fue quien suspiró y dijo más bien resignada

"Pues diste en el clavo. Jisung está enamorado de este lugar."

"Wen..."

Pero ella solo se giró para bajar a la sala de nuevo.

A petición de Jisung y de la pequeña Lami (quien solo hacia eco de todo lo que su hermano mayor decía), pidieron pizza para cenar.

Afortunadamente, parecía que todos se llevaban de maravilla con Jae. Johnny encontró a alguien que amara a América tanto como él, Jisung hablaba virtualmente de cualquier cosa con el argentino, Lami reía ante todo lo que decía y hasta Wendy sonreía con las anécdotas que el mayor contaba, sin embargo, Brian veía que su ex novia estaba algo decaída y hasta algo triste.

Siguieron conversando porque a Jae no se le acababan los temas, y porque ciertamente Johnny parecía estar demasiado cómodo en el sofá como para levantarse de él.

Podrían haber continuado, pero Sungkyung se quedó dormida a las 11 de la noche, y fue Wendy quien tuvo que ser la voz de la razón

"Tenemos que irnos. Ha sido un día muy largo y mañana hay que hacer cosas desde temprano."

Brian se puso de pie y preguntó rápidamente

"Se quedarán para el cumpleaños de Jisung, ¿Cierto?"

Johnny asintió sonriente mientras le ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse su abrigo

"Sí, nos quedaremos por dos semanas, de hecho volaremos a Chicago hasta el 15, así podremos festejarlo junto con ustedes. Nos encantaría quedarnos por más tiempo, pero hay muchas cosas que arreglar cuando lleguemos."

Wendy tomó su bolso antes de mirar a su hijo y decirle

"Despídete, Jisung, es hora de ir con tus abuelos."

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí?"

La expresión que cruzó el rostro de Wendy, causó muchas cosas en Brian excepto alegría.

Se veía dolida y él conocía bien la sensación. Claro que no deseaba alejar a Jisung de su madre, sabía que el dolor de estar lejos de su hijo podría ser insoportable, pero él también necesitaba pasar tiempo con el pequeño. Después de todo, también era su hijo.

Wendy le dedicó una mirada de 'tenemos que hablar' a Brian, pero aún así dijo

"Si tu padre y Jaehyung no tienen problema, entonces supongo que puedes quedarte."

El alboroto que armó Jisung por recibir permiso de su madre no ayudó en nada al ánimo de Wendy, que no le quedó de otra más que abrazar a su hijo, diciéndole que fuera un buen niño y que no causara problemas.

Ya se habían despedido todos, Sungkyung iba en brazos de Johnny que ya había salido de la casa para acomodarla en el asiento trasero, cuando Brian sujetó el brazo de Wendy antes de que subiera al auto y le susurró

"Te juro que no quiero lastimarte."

"Lo sé." Y sonaba sincera. Le miró con dulzura y empatía, Brian no sabía cómo reaccionar. "Esta bien, Brian. Sé que todo es por Jisung. Ambos haríamos lo que fuera por él."

Así era. Ambos harían hasta lo imposible por su hijo.

El mayor asintió y acarició sus manos con suavidad mientras susurraba

"Hablaré con él en unos días para preguntarle qué quiere hacer, pero será cuando ya se haya acostumbrado un poco más a Jae, no quiero que se sienta presionado."

Solo recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de la mujer que se veía muy afectada aún.

"Está bien. Cuídate y por favor cuida de mi bebé."

Wendy lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla con cariño antes de subir al auto donde Johnny y su hija la esperaban.

***

Wendy no mentía, ella y Johnny estaban demasiado ocupados con la papelería y trámites que debían terminar de arreglar para irse a Estados Unidos, por eso es que los días siguientes fueron dedicados por Jae y Brian a Jisung por completo.

Salían a jugar al parque, a comer helado, al cine o sino salían, simplemente se quedaban en casa para jugar un rato; casi siempre era Jae el que accedía a jugar con Jisung y sus Transformers o legos.

Brian estaba feliz y se sentía optimista porque su hijo lucía cómodo junto a Jae, de hecho Jisung pasaba mucho tiempo jugando o platicandole cosas al argentino, quién se emocionaba de igual manera y le seguía el juego.

Era lindo verlos sentados jugando en el piso de la sala, armando fuertes con almohadas o viendo los extraños programas infantiles que le gustaban a su hijo. En cierto modo, a Brian le causaba ternura que su novio luciera tan emocionado como un niño haciendo todas esas cosas.

Un día se lo comentó mientras preparaban el desayuno.

Jae estaba frente a la estufa cocinando una de las recetas de panqueques que Brian le había dicho que Jisung amaba, y el menor abrazó la cintura de su novio por detrás para recargar su mejilla en su espalda. Sonrió al ver el delantal negro con fresas que usaba el argentino y le dijo

"Me gusta ver cómo te diviertes cuando juegas con Sungie."

Jae lo miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió sin dejar de cuidar el panqueque en la sartén

"Me divierto porque con mi hermana no podía jugar a estas cosas. De hecho ella ya era prácticamente una adolescente cuando yo nací, así que no le interesaba jugar conmigo."

Brian abrazó con algo más de fuerza su cintura y susurró

"Me vas a hacer llorar."

Jae soltó una carcajada y se giró para poder abrazar de frente a su novio

"Solo digo que es divertido jugar con Jisung porque cuando yo era niño, tenía que jugar solo. Apuesto a que él tampoco puede jugar a este tipo de cosas con Lami, así que supongo que solo quiero que se divierta."

"Dímelo a mi. Soy hijo único."

Jae apenas iba a besarlo en los labios cuando escucharon a Jisung gritar

"¡Huele a quemado!"

Brian creyó que solo era una táctica de Jisung para separarlos por sus celos, pero miró la sartén y si, efectivamente se quemó el panqueque.

***

Una tarde fueron con los abuelos Kang de visita.

Por supuesto que los señores se alegraron mucho de ver a su nieto tan grande y tan guapo (como le repitieron mil veces), así que no tardaron en empezar a consentirlo con dulces y con todo lo que el niño deseara, después de todo era su único nieto y amaban mimarlo.

Aunque para la señora Kang no pasó desapercibida la manera en que su nieto jugaba y hablaba con Jae con tanta naturalidad.

"A Jisung parece agradarle Jaehyung."

Brian sonrió solo de recordar cómo Jisung se había puesto triste el día anterior cuando Jae tuvo que salir de la casa para ir al trabajo en la tarde.

"Si. Creo que lo adora."

La imagen frente a sus ojos solo lo confirmaba. Estaban el señor Kang y Jaehyung sentados en la sala y Jisung le contaba a su abuelo como era que él y Jae habían armado un fuerte en la sala la noche anterior.

La señora Kang sonó mucho más seria cuando le preguntó

"¿Y ya hablaste con Wendy acerca del futuro de mi nieto?"

Younghyun asintió, algo nervioso de decirle la resolución a su madre

"Dijimos que será decisión de Jisung."

La mujer alzó una ceja confundida y preguntó poco convencida

"¿Decisión de un niño de ocho años?"

"Casi nueve." Trató de sonar lógico, pero por la expresión de su madre, supo que no había lógica. Solo suspiró antes de agregar. "Hoy hablaré con él en la noche."

"No lo presiones mucho, Younghyun. Es un niño apenas."

Brian lo sabía, Jisung no necesitaba una presión innecesaria como aquella, pero no había opción.

En cuanto volvieron a la casa, Jisung salió corriendo al segundo piso y Brian tuvo que armarse de valor para poder tener la conversación que esperaba con el niño.

Dio un par de golpes en la puerta aunque estuviera abierta y en cuanto el menor lo miró, él exclamó

"Hola, hijo. Uhm... necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante." Jisung solo lo miró algo inquieto pero asintió, por lo que Brian se acercó para sentarse enseguida de dónde jugaba frente a la cama. Trató de romper el hielo diciendo. "¿Te gustó tu habitación?"

Jisung asintió emocionado mientras respondía

"Si, me gustó mucho todo. En especial el escritorio, sé que a Yangyang le encantaría."

Era un escritorio con forma de auto de carreras, ciertamente Jae lo había elegido cuando fueron a buscar los muebles para la habitación; y tras oír a Jisung, Brian solo seguía comprobando que su novio al parecer tenía un excelente gusto para la decoración.

Tomó uno de los extraterrestres de Lego que estaban frente al niño y le preguntó sutilmente

"Sungie, ¿Te agrada Jae?"

El menor volvió a asentir frenéticamente antes de exclamar

"Sí, me cae bien. ¿Sabías que cumple años un día después que yo?"

Brian sonrió y le acarició la nuca, divertido ante la situación

"Sí, creo que olvidé decírtelo."

"Ya le dije que podemos compartir fiesta de cumpleaños, que incluso lo dejaré usar mis juguetes."

El tono de autosuficiencia que usó fue lo que le causó ternura a Brian, quién respondió

"Apuesto a que eso le encantará. Pero dime, ¿Te sientes cómodo cuando él está cerca?"

La pregunta podía ser redundante o hasta repetitiva, pero Brian necesitaba estar 100% seguro de que Jisung estaba cómodo con Jaehyung cerca.

Su hijo ni siquiera tuvo que considerar la respuesta, de inmediato dijo con gran naturalidad

"Sí, es muy divertido, además, se nota que le gustas mucho, siempre está tratando de agarrar tu mano."

Brian sintió que su rostro ardía ante tal declaración, miró algo apenado hacia el juguete entre sus dedos y murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Oh, sí... eso hace..."

Jisung se encogió de hombros al decir con simpleza

"Está bien, papá. Me gusta verte feliz, es como cuando mamá conoció a Johnny; al principio no me gustaba que estuviera siempre tratando de agarrarle la mano y abrazándola, pero mamá me dijo que no debía ponerme celoso, porque Johnny cuidaría de ella cuando yo no pudiera hacerlo. Es lo mismo con Jae, sé que quiere cuidarte. Por eso me cae bien, porque cuidó de ti mientras yo estaba en Malasia."

Enserio, ¿Qué cosas fantásticas había hecho Younghyun en su vida pasada como para merecer tener a un hijo tan increíble cómo Jisung?

Fue inevitable querer hacerle saber las atenciones que Jae había tenido hacia él.

"Sabes, él también quiere cuidar de ti. La decoración de tu habitación la buscó toda él, prácticamente. Quería que te sintieras cómodo y que te gustara."

"¿Todo lo hizo Jae-ssi?"

Brian dejó pasar la informalidad con que se dirigía al mayor y solo dijo

"La mayor parte, sí."

"Pues le quedó genial. Gracias."

Younghyun supo que lo decía sinceramente, y estaba seguro de que Jae no sería ningún problema para tratar el siguiente tema. El verdaderamente importante.

Quiso sonar tan sutil como fuera posible, por ello suavizó su voz y con gran tranquilidad comentó

"Oye, Sung... sabes que tu mamá quiere que vayas con ellos a Chicago, ¿Verdad?"

La sonrisa de Jisung desapareció de pronto y solo bajó la mirada hacia sus manos sobre su regazo

"Lo sé."

Brian le acomodó un mechón de cabello que colgaba sobre su frente, solo era una manera de controlar un poco sus nervios antes de preguntar

"¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto?"

La manera en que sus hombros se hundieron y su rostro perdía ese destello travieso que lo caracterizaba, habló por si solo.

Jugueteó con la nave entre sus manos mientras susurraba

"Me da miedo ir a Chicago."

Miedo no era la palabra que el mayor esperaba escuchar.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

Jisung volvió a encogerse de hombros, y murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos

"No conozco a nadie allá..."

De acuerdo, Brian estaba de acuerdo en que era natural temer a los nuevos comienzos, cualquiera podía estar asustado. Así que trató de buscar un poco más de información

"Bueno, eso es verdad, pero irías a la escuela donde conocerás a muchos otros niños, y seguro tus vecinos podrían ser tus amigos también..."

"¿Y si los otros niños se burlan de mi?"

Esa pregunta ya no parecía normal para un niño de 9 años, ¿O si?

"¿Por qué se burlarían de ti, campeón?"

El pequeño se encogió de hombros pero no alzó la mirada, continuó jugando con sus propios dedos hasta que su padre no pudo contenerse más, y por fin lo dijo

"No tienes que ir a Chicago si no quieres." Eso captó por completo la atención del menor, que lo miró con curiosidad antes de que continuara. "Podrías quedarte aquí si lo prefieres..."

Brian mentiría si dijera que no se alegró al percibir una verdadera posibilidad ante la negativa de Jisung a irse a Chicago.

El niño parpadeó varias veces como si no creyera la oferta

"¿Podría? Es decir... No creo, es que... Mamá no me dejaría..."

Esa vez, Brian si lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos cuando le explicó

"En realidad, tu madre y yo ya platicamos al respecto, y dijimos que era tu decisión. Ir a América o quedarte en Corea conmigo. Se hará lo que tú decidas."

"¿Es enserio?"

El pequeño lucía verdaderamente sorprendido, y Brian estaba feliz de saber que lo estaba tomando de esa forma, pero aún notaba inseguridad en su mirada, por ello agregó

"Sungie, sé que es difícil para ti decidir, pero si tu quieres quedarte, Jae y yo te recibiremos aquí. Irías a la escuela con otros niños coreanos de tu edad, me tendrías a mi y..."

"¿Ya no vería a mamá?"

La pregunta no lo hacía perder la esperanza por completo, pero definitivamente lo desalentó un poco.

Su propia sonrisa se difuminó al explicarle la situación

"No, la verías en vacaciones, como nos veíamos tu y yo mientras viviste en Malasia. Y si te fueras con ellos a Chicago, nos veríamos igual que antes."

Ya que lo decía en voz alta, esa de hecho parecía una situación de mierda para cualquiera, especialmente para un niño.

Jisung hizo un puchero al preguntar

"¿Por qué tienen que vivir en lugares tan separados?"

Younghyun de hecho no tenía una buena respuesta para esa pregunta.

Sabía que sus decisiones y las de Wendy habían afectado mucho a su hijo, por supuesto que ambos se habían esmerado en darle todo el amor posible junto con la mejor educación, y que las familias Kang, Son y Seo habían ayudado mucho también, pero Brian no se cegaba, sabía que la vida de Jisung era complicada y que estaba en una constante división por las circunstancias.

Se quedó sin palabras por un momento, pero finalmente logró decir

"Porque los adultos somos demasiado complicados, Jisung... Hablaremos sobre esto con mamá después. Te dejaré pensarlo por un par de días, ¿Esta bien?" El pequeño accedió, y Brian besó su frente antes de abrazarlo y decir. "Piénsalo bien, y recuerda que mamá y yo te seguiremos amando igual sin importar tu decisión."

***

Brian no presionó a su hijo respecto al tema por los siguientes días, Wendy tampoco le preguntó, pero se acercaba el cumpleaños de Jisung, y por lo tanto la fecha en que debían volar a Chicago.

Jisung se veía algo más pensativo, pero continuaba jugando y sonriendo de igual manera.

Wendy acordó con Younghyun que necesitaban una respuesta, así que decidieron hablar con el menor un día antes de su cumpleaños.

Jisung jugaba en la sala con Jae y sus Transformers cuando llegó su madre a la casa. El niño la recibió felizmente y la invitó a jugar con ellos, pero Wendy tuvo que explicarle que necesitaban hablar antes.

Brian los dirigió a la cocina para hablar con un poco más de privacidad, cuando ya habían sentado a Jisung, Younghyun le preguntó

"Ji, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día, acerca de quedarte en Corea o ir a Chicago con mamá?"

El niño asintió inseguro e incluso un poco asustado, partiéndole un poco el corazón a su padre por hacerlo decidir de esa forma.

Wendy se acercó para sentarse a su lado y le dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarlo

"Sé que es difícil decidir, Jisung, también sé que puede darte miedo empezar de nuevo," el menor bajó la mirada y su madre le abrazó suavemente por los hombros al continuar, "pero ir a Estados Unidos es una gran oportunidad para ti, mi amor. Harías muchos amigos nuevos, estarás cerca de los abuelos Seo y además Chicago es una ciudad preciosa..."

Jisung miró con una expresión triste a su madre al responder con voz queda

"Pero yo me quiero quedar aquí con mi papá y con Jae."

El corazón de Younghyun dio un salto mortal dentro de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su hijo. Él deseaba quedarse y nada haría más feliz a Brian, pero ahora Wendy tendría que aceptarlo y dios sabe cómo lo tomaría.

La mujer tragó con fuerza para despejar su garganta antes de preguntar con voz ligeramente temblorosa

"¿Estás seguro, Jisung? Sabes que si te quedas no nos veremos hasta vacaciones, ¿Verdad?"

Jisung asintió con evidente tristeza, la misma expresión de la otra noche en que Brian se lo explicó, pero de cualquier manera murmuró

"Lo sé... Pero quisiera quedarme aquí, por favor."

Brian miró nervioso hacia Wendy esperando por su reacción; ella solo lo volteó a ver con una expresión indescifrable antes de decir

"Déjame hablar con tu padre un segundo."

Jisung salió de la cocina dejando solos a sus padres en un silencio tenso, hasta que Brian lo rompió diciendo

"Él lo dijo solo, Wen."

"Lo sé."

A Brian le preocupaba que ese 'lo sé' no sonaba precisamente resignado, y en verdad, él estaba dispuesto a suplicar de ser necesario

"Por favor deja que se quede."

Wendy se pasó una mano por el cabello y exclamó

"Brian, esto no se trata solo de mi, y lo sabes."

Si, Brian ya sabía que esto era en gran parte por su novio y porque era natural que Wendy no quisiera dejar a su hijo viviendo con un desconocido, pero Younghyun también había pasado por esa fase de desconfianza hacia Johnny, era normal y no la podía culpar, sin embargo, Brian insistiría tanto como fuera necesario ahora que su hijo había expresado su decisión.

"Jae es un buen hombre, sé que desconfías de él y yo entiendo, pero no tienes idea de cuanto quiere a Jisung. Tal vez es muy pronto para decirlo, porque literalmente acaban de conocerse en persona, pero es que no viste lo emocionado que se puso cuando supo que Sungie viviría con nosotros. Dijo que debíamos mudarnos a una casa porque un apartamento sería muy pequeño para un niño energético de 9 años, él fue quién se puso a buscar la decoración para el cuarto de Ji, y no viste lo preocupado que estaba por no saber si iba a agradarle a nuestro hijo." Esas palabras suavizaron un poco la expresión de Wendy, y Brian continuó. "Jae se ha encariñado con Jisung desde que me conoció, lo supe desde ese momento cuando me acompañó a buscar un obsequio para su cumpleaños. Te prometo que él no le haría daño a nuestro pequeño, yo no lo permitiría y se lo dejé muy en claro desde el inicio, él sabe que Jisung es mi razón de vivir."

Wendy miró hacia la sala y vio a su hijo mostrándole sus Transformers y legos a un muy sonriente Jae.

El argentino reía y jugaba con el niño con naturalidad, y lo más importante era que Jisung se veía cómodo con él, era casi como si estuviera jugando con un hermano mayor.

Brian le puso una mano sobre el hombro y murmuró

"Somos un equipo, Wendy, siempre lo hemos sido. Ninguno queremos hacerle daño a Jisung, lo amamos demasiado... Y sé que Johnny tampoco quiere lastimarlo, pero tal vez este no sea el momento adecuado para que se vaya a Chicago."

Los ojos de Wendy finalmente dejaron salir una lágrima que ella retiró de inmediato y dijo con derrota en su voz

"No quiero que sienta que lo estoy obligando a irse, Brian."

"Yo lo sé, por eso dijimos que él debía tomar la decisión."

Ella asintió con la mirada baja, como si intentara detenerse a si misma de algo, hasta que dijo con voz congestionada

"Pero es que no estoy lista para dejarlo irse..."

Brian entendía, ¿Cómo pedirle a una madre que renuncie a su hijo?

La abrazó y permitió que llorará contra su pecho por algunos minutos incesantes. Debía admitir que verla llorar así le estaba partiendo el alma en todos los sentidos posibles, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Wendy se limpió el rostro y se alejó de pronto del pecho de Younghyun para asomarse hacia la sala y decir

"Jisung, ven por favor."

El niño corrió hacia su madre y miró su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas mientras preguntaba

"¿Estás enojada, mamá?"

Wendy negó intentando sonreír, aunque era en vano mientras le decía

"No mi amor, es solo que... ¿Enserio no quieres venir con Johnny, Lami y conmigo a América?"

El pequeño miró nervioso entre sus padres, Brian empezaba a pensar que haberlo puesto a decidir, había sido la peor idea del mundo.

Jisung apenas iba a cumplir nueve años, ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Poner a su hijo en semejante encrucijada? Su madre tenía tanta razón.

"Creo que preferiría quedarme aquí con papá."

Oh cielos.

Brian sinceramente no esperaba escuchar eso. Después de haber escuchado a Wendy, él mismo habría deseado ir a donde se encontraran su mamá y su hermana.

La mujer bajó la mirada algo resignada y Jisung de inmediato preguntó preocupado

"¿Dije algo malo, mamá?"

"No, Jisung. No, es solo que..." Mordió su labio y miró a Brian antes de suspirar y continuar con una sonrisa algo dolorosa. "Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con tu padre, ¿Nos dejas a solas un momento?"

Jisung volvió a dejar la cocina y Brian no se atrevía a decir nada, ya solo quedaba que ella lo dijera.

Wendy tomó una respiración profunda y se recargó contra la barra antes de decir con absoluto pesar

"No estoy lista para permitir que se aleje de mi, pero... Definitivamente sería peor madre si no respeto lo que el quiere." Una sonrisa se coló entre sus labios al susurrar. "Incluso lo pidió por favor..."

Una risa escapó de la garganta de Brian, él también notó que lo había pedido con gran educación.

Le secó las lágrimas restantes a su ex novia mientras le preguntaba con voz suave

"¿Estás mejor?"

Wendy negó con la cabeza, intentando sonreír a pesar de que sus ojos seguían cristalizados, y solo dijo

"Pero él ha hablado." Brian la miró incrédulo, y ella agregó. "Okay. Está bien."

"¿Enserio?"

Volvió a asentir, una mano limpiando su propio rostro al repetir

"Sí. De acuerdo, creo que debe quedarse."

Esa vez, Brian no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad por la decisión de la mujer entre sus brazos.

"Wen, eres la mejor."

Ella lo detuvo por el pecho para que la mirara a los ojos cuando dijo con seriedad

"Pero si Jisung en algún momento quiere volver con nosotros, lo hará, Brian."

Hecho. Mil veces hecho. Brian estaba feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *oye papá, ¿por qué nos está mirando ese hombre con cara de pollo?  
> **él se parece mucho a un pollo  
> *** y por cierto, puedo entender lo que estás diciendo
> 
> sé que probablemente las acotaciones son innecesarias, pero por todo aquello del ayayay
> 
> así es precisamente como Jisung acabó viviendo con Brian y Jae en Corea, como dije... Wendy no era malvada, solo una madre preocupada


	10. yes, but I have the Omnitrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los primeros días de Jisung en Corea son un poco complicados, en especial cuando asimila que tendrá que hacer su vida en la manera más normal posible.
> 
> Una visita al parque podría cambiarlo todo.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Wendy, Johnny y Lami se habían ido a Chicago. Jisung se notaba algo triste por el cambio de rutina, pero Brian hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo ocupado para que no pensara demasiado al respecto.

La mayor parte del tiempo el niño la pasó con su padre y con Jae, a veces jugando y otras veces acomodando todas sus pertenencias en su nueva habitación.

Brian se había encargado de todo lo necesario para inscribir a Jisung en la escuela, así que empezaría en la escuela elemental más cercana a su casa en cuanto el ciclo diera inicio, para lo cual faltaba menos de una semana.

Younghyun ya había buscado desde julio, cuando habló con Wendy, un lugar para que Jisung asistiera a la escuela en caso de que quisiera quedarse con él en Corea; por eso respiró aliviado en cuanto pudo deshacerse de ese pendiente, y se lo comentó a su hijo esperando que el niño demostrara su emoción por el acontecimiento.

Pero por alguna razón desconocida, el pequeño estaba muy renuente a asistir al colegio y Brian no entendía por qué.

"¿Por qué no quieres ir a la escuela, Sungie?"

Jisung solo se encogía de hombros cada vez que le preguntaba y murmuraba

"Solo no quiero ir."

"Pero nunca antes te habías quejado respecto a asistir a clases; te prometo que va a gustarte. Será como en Malasia, campeón."

Pero el niño no se emocionaba para nada, solo continuaba encogiéndose de hombros y sin dirigirle la mirada, frustrando a su padre que ya no sabía como preguntarle cuál era el problema, para así poder intentar encontrar una solución juntos.

Es por eso que Jae intentó hablar con él ese día; como el niño se negaba a darle una explicación a su padre, pensó que quizá querría hablar con su nuevo 'amigo' Jae.

Estaban sentados en la sala jugando Life versión de Bob Esponja, Brian había tenido que atender una llamada del trabajo, así que el argentino y el niño se quedaron solos esperando porque volviera.

Jaehyung supo que era su oportunidad, así que aprovechó para realizar su investigación, y le comentó intentando ser sutil

"Oye Sung... quería preguntarte algo."

El niño seguía acomodando las cartas de ocupación, así que solo lo miró por un segundo antes de continuar con su labor y preguntar

"¿Qué cosa?"

A pesar de que no quería ser demasiado directo, tenía que preguntar las cosas tal y como eran.

"Un pajarito me dijo que no quieres ir a la escuela." La mirada de Jisung se quedó pegada a las cartas entre sus manos y solo mordió su labio inferior. Jae tomó eso como una afirmación y le preguntó. "¿Por qué no quieres ir?"

El pequeño apretó sus labios en una línea recta sin mirarlo a los ojos hasta que sonrió de repente y exclamó en tono de negociador

"Iré si tú me acompañas."

Jae asintió, había resultado mucho más fácil que lo que había planeado.

"De acuerdo, yo te llevaré a la escuela."

Jisung miró hacia un lado y empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa con cierta desesperación antes de murmurar frustrado

"Pero yo quiero que _entres_ conmigo a la escuela."

El mayor lo miró con algo de lástima mientras le explicaba

"Perdón, Jisung, pero yo no puedo entrar contigo, ya soy muy grande de edad y definitivamente tus maestros no van a dejarme entrar. Pero dime, ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?"

Jisung volvió a clavar su mirada en las cartas entre sus manos y Jae enserio sintió pena, no le gustaba ver al usualmente sonriente niño tan derrotado.

El menor retorció las cartas un poco antes de decidirse a contestarle

"Es que no quiero estar solo. Me gustaría tener un amigo..."

Así que ese era todo el problema.

Jae le sonrió con calidez al mismo tiempo que le palmeaba la espalda suavemente y le dijo

"Hey, sé que siempre es difícil empezar de nuevo, pero te aseguro que harás muchos amigos y que te irá muy bien en la escuela; eres un niño bastante extrovertido, verás que tendrás la oportunidad de conocer muy buenos amigos... Y de hecho, podrías empezar de una vez. Seguramente muchos niños del vecindario asistirán a tu escuela, ¿Que tal empezar a hacer amigos desde ya?"

Jisung se encogió de hombros intentando no parecer interesado

"No lo sé..."

Jae quería seguir hablando pero miró el reloj en su muñeca y exclamó

"Oye, ya casi me tengo que ir al trabajo, pero si tú quieres... Cuando vuelva, podemos ir al parque, ¿Te parece bien? E incluso podemos ir a comprar un helado luego, solo no le digas a tu padre o me matará por alimentarte con comida chatarra."

Jisung se lo pensó por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros fingiendo cierto desinterés.

Jae sonrió y le revolvió el cabello antes de ponerse de pie y decir

"De acuerdo, te veré en unas horas. Pórtate bien, ¿Okay?"

El menor hizo un puchero y exclamó indignado

"Yo siempre me porto bien."

***

Después de que Jae se fue a trabajar, Jisung subió a su habitación y Brian se sentó en la mesa del comedor para leer un texto de la universidad en su computadora que necesitaba para preparar una clase.

Ya llevaba casi dos horas haciendo eso, cuando de pronto vio a su hijo bajar las escaleras mirando algo pensativamente hacia la puerta de entrada.

El mayor despegó la mirada del documento en pantalla para verlo y preguntar con curiosidad

"¿Todo bien, Sungie?"

El pequeño se veía algo nervioso mientras miraba fijamente hacia la puerta

"Si... Yo solo pensaba... Uhm... ¿Puedo salir?"

La pregunta fue demasiado sorpresiva para Brian que de hecho no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"¿Vas a salir a jugar?"

Jisung se encogió de hombros y murmuró intentando sonar casual y desinteresado

"Quiero explorar el vecindario, ¿Puedo?"

Eso de hecho estaba muy bien, pero aún así Younghyun le preguntó

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No, está bien. Yo puedo ir solo, prometo ser cuidadoso al cruzar la calle."

El menor se veía decidido, y Brian aplaudía su súbita determinación para explorar el vecindario, así que asintió lentamente y le dijo

"Está bien, Ji. Solo no te alejes demasiado, ve con mucho cuidado y recuerda volver antes de las 7. A esa hora llega Jae para cenar."

Jisung asintió con la cabeza y entonces se dispuso a salir.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, miró a su alrededor y notó a varios niños que corrían emocionados por ahí. Así que Jisung comenzó con su travesía; caminó el par de cuadras que separaban a su casa del parque y desde antes de llegar, vio a un gran grupo de niños amontonados en el arenero.

El chico de 9 años se trepó al pasamanos y miró hacia los infantes a su alrededor. Habían muchos que lucían menores que él, unos cuantos que parecían ser de su edad pero que estaban jugando con sus bicicletas en la calle, y los que parecían ser mayores solo miraban despectivamente hacia todos los demás niños en los juegos.

Había un niño en específico que no dejaba de mirarlo; se trataba de un chico con pecas que tenía el Omnitrix de Ben 10 en su muñeca.

Jisung lo miró con gran curiosidad, pero desvió la mirada en cuanto notó que el niño se acercaba hasta quedar frente a él.

Lo miró de reojo tratando de no ser muy obvio, y entonces el niño pecoso solo le dijo con simpleza

"Hola."

Jisung se sujetó al pilar del pasamanos con algo más de fuerza y respondió apenas con un hilo de voz

"Hola."

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

El pequeño Kang lo miró a él y a su Omnitrix con algo de desconfianza.

"Jisung." Respondió inseguro, nunca le había costado trabajo hacer amigos, pero pasó casi tres años fuera de Corea y se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, el niño pecoso se veía completamente casual mientras le decía

"Yo soy Felix, ¿Quieres jugar?"

Jisung asintió instintivamente y el tal Felix alzó su muñeca con el reloj exclamando

"Yo soy Ben10, ¿Quién quieres ser tu?"

A Jisung le gustaba mucho Ben10, era un programa que veía siempre, y de hecho jugaba con Jae a eso.

Miró el artefacto sobre la muñeca del otro niño, envidiando por un momento el juguete. Él no quería ser el abuelo o Gwen, así que dijo automáticamente

"Yo quiero ser Ben10."

Felix ni siquiera parpadeó dos veces antes de recordarle con obviedad

"Ya te dije que soy yo."

"Pero yo también quiero serlo."

Ciertamente Jisung no estaba acostumbrado a recibir negativas tan contundentes, no era un niño mimado, pero cuando vivía en Malasia, él, Yangyang y Eric siempre llegaban a un acuerdo rápido acerca de sus juegos.

Claro que no contaba con que el mocoso le dijera con una sonrisa arrogante

"Si, pero yo tengo el Omnitrix. Me lo acaban de regalar por mi cumpleaños, así que yo seré Ben10."

"¡Felix!" Un chico algo más grande que ellos se acercó corriendo y tomó el brazo del menor mientras le decía. "¿Qué haces? Mamá te ha dicho que no te alejes de mi."

Felix ni siquiera se inmutó por el reclamo, de hecho solo dijo algo arrogantemente

"Hablaba con Jisung. Vamos a jugar. Él quiere ser Ben10 pero yo ya soy Ben10, así que le digo que tiene que ser alguien más."

El niño mayor lo miró confundido y luego posó su mirada sobre el niño con cara de ardilla sentado sobre los escalones del pasamanos. Notó de inmediato la expresión enfurruñada del chiquillo y le preguntó a Felix

"¿Y por qué no son ambos Ben10?"

"Porque solo yo puedo tener el Omnitrix."

Jisung no quitó el puchero de sus labios al escuchar la explicación lógica de Felix, ¿Por qué no le pidió un Omnitrix a su papá por su cumpleaños? No, había tenido que pedir ese tonto vehículo de Seber de Battle Force 5.

El otro niño mayor se encogió de hombros y dijo

"Pero dos Ben10 serían más poderosos que uno solo. Además, ¿Quién necesita el Omnitrix?"

A Jisung le agradaba ese niño grande de cabello rizado, era muy inteligente.

Felix pareció convencerse de inmediato porque saltó emocionado en su lugar y gritó

"¡Es cierto! ¡Si somos dos, será más fácil acabar con los malos! Te haremos un Omnitrix, Jisung. Ven, vamos a mi casa."

Se dejó jalar por el niño pecoso hasta una casa que quedaba justo frente al parque, estaba pintada de color naranja con un jardín muy bonito en el frente, el cual incluso tenía rosas y una fuente en el centro, junto a un buzón que adornaba la entrada y en el que se leía _Familia Bang_.

"Espérame aquí, Jisung. Iré por las cosas."

El nombrado se quedó parado en medio de la sala, mirando con atención a la pecera en la esquina de la habitación.

El niño rubio se acercó a su lado con una gran sonrisa y le dijo con voz suave

"Felix no nos presentó pero soy su hermano mayor. Me llamo Chan, Tu nombre es Jisung, ¿Cierto?"

El pequeño de mejillas abultadas miró atentamente los hoyuelos que se le hacían a cada lado de su boca al chico rubio. Y pensó que de hecho lucían bonitos en su cara.

Asintió suavemente como respuesta y la sonrisa del mayor se amplió, marcando aún más los pequeños huecos sobre sus mejillas.

El menor no estaba seguro de por qué, pero Chan lo hacía querer sonreír, como si todo él irradiara felicidad y lo contagiara en el proceso.

El mayor ladeó su cabeza y preguntó con tono curioso

"¿Te acabas de mudar? Nunca te habíamos visto en el parque."

El menor asintió y le empezó a explicar algo más confiado

"Si. Acabo de volver de Malasia y estoy viviendo con mi papá."

Chan le mostró una expresión de sorpresa que fascinó a Jisung por completo.

"¿Enserio? Nosotros vivimos en Australia por un tiempo, pero llegamos a Corea hace como tres años, y honestamente no creo que Lixie se acuerde mucho de cómo era allá. Vinimos a Corea cuando él era muy pequeño."

El menor no podía parar de mirar el rostro contrario, le gustó la manera en que los ojos de Chan se hacían pequeñas sonrisas cuando se reía; ciertamente no recordaba a nadie cuyos ojos se hicieran de esa forma por la risa.

A Jisung le habría gustado verse tan bonito al sonreír.

Captó las palabras previas de Chan y le preguntó algo incrédulo

"¿Australia? Wow, nunca había conocido a alguien que viniera de ahí... ¿Australia se parece a Malasia?"

Chan volvió a reír de esa manera que hacía que sus ojos sonrieran

"No lo sé, jamás he ido a Malasia."

"¿Quieres que te cuente cómo es y tú me dices cómo es Australia?"

Para el deleite investigador y curioso de Jisung, Chan accedió a compartir historias sobre Australia y Malasia, pero en eso volvió Felix con hojas y marcadores que arrojó sobre la mesa de la sala, y entonces le preguntó a su hermano

"Hyung, ¿Nos ayudas?"

El mayor miró a Jisung con las pequeñas sonrisas en sus ojos y le dijo

"Después me contarás sobre Malasia, ¿Okay?"

Kang solo asintió, incapaz de formular una respuesta verbal mientras veía como el muchacho de rizos rubios se hincaba a un lado de su hermano para empezar a recortar algo.

Jisung vio como Chan cuidaba de Felix y sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho, por lo que sin pensarlo dijo en voz alta

"Siempre quise tener un hermano."

Felix lo miró algo sorprendido y exclamó

"¿No tienes hermanos?"

Por alguna razón, Jisung se sintió algo avergonzado por la pregunta, se encogió de hombros y murmuró

"Tengo una media hermana pero ella vive con mamá y con Johnny en Chicago..."

Felix abultó sus labios algo pensativamente, entonces preguntó con genuina curiosidad

"¿Media hermana? ¿Qué le falta?"

Chan chocó su palma contra su propia frente y susurró avergonzado

"Felix, Jisung no se refiere a que su hermana este incompleta."

El pequeño australiano miró a su hermano y luego a Jisung sin tener la más mínima idea de que diablos ocurría.

Jisung ya había explicado esta historia antes a sus amigos, así que la repitió como usualmente lo hacía

"Es que yo soy hijo de mi papá y de mi mamá, pero Sungkyung es hija de mi mamá y de Johnny. Y mi papá dice que eso es ser medios hermanos, porque solo tenemos la misma mamá."

Felix no parecía estar menos confundido, pues preguntó

"¿Quién es Johnny?"

Ah, claro. Olvidaba que su familia era muchas cosas menos convencional.

"Es el esposo de mi mamá."

La cara de confusión de Felix era demasiado graciosa, pues cada vez que Jisung le explicaba algo, las cosas parecían tener aún menos sentido para él.

"¿O sea que tú papá no es esposo de tu mamá?"

"No. Mi papá tiene novio, se llama Jae, vive con nosotros."

Felix miró a su hermano y le preguntó algo más emocionado por estar entendiendo un poco mejor

"¿Novio? ¿Así como Yonghwa Hyung es novio de la tía Seohyun, hyung?"

Chan sonrió y dijo

"Algo así, Lixie."

Le tomó algunos minutos a Felix terminar de convencerse, pero cuando lo hizo, incluso sonrió y exclamó

"No te preocupes, Jisung. Chan y yo podemos ser tus hermanos, ¿Verdad, hyung?"

Cuando Chan iba a responder, Jisung vio por la ventana como un auto se estacionó al frente de la casa y de él bajó una mujer más alta que su madre, tenía el cabello casi del mismo color que su tía Seunghee y de hecho traía un vestido de muchos colores que le gustó a Jisung, le recordaba al jardín en casa de los abuelos Kang.

Apenas entró la mujer por la puerta, Felix salió corriendo a abrazarla gritando

"¡Mami, mami, debes conocer a mi nuevo amigo!"

La mujer miró hacia la sala y le sonrió al niño de mejillas abultadas que la miraba con curiosidad.

"Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Jisung."

Quería decir más cosas, pero había perdido toda su elocuencia. Afortunadamente la mujer no parecía molesta y de hecho le dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Yo soy Yoona, mucho gusto. Me parece que jamás te había visto antes por aquí."

"Es que llegué hace poco a Corea. Así que no tengo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí."

Yoona asintió y se acercó al sofá para dejar su bolso, entonces le preguntó un poco más preocupada

"Dime cielo, ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?"

El menor se tocó la barbilla pensativamente antes de explicar

"Mi papá me dejó salir a jugar al parque, pero no le dije que vendría..."

La mujer abrazó a Felix y algo más tranquila sugirió sutilmente

"Oh, bueno, quizá debamos avisarle que estás aquí para que no se preocupe."

Aunque el menor estaba de acuerdo, recordó las instrucciones de su padre y murmuró

"En realidad, creo que debo irme muy pronto. Ya casi es hora de la cena y Jae va a llegar a las 7 a casa."

Jisung miró su reloj de Bob Esponja sobre su muñeca izquierda para corroborar que ya casi era hora de volver.

Yoona lo miró con curiosidad y preguntó

"¿Jae es tu hermano?"

"No. Es el novio de mi papá. Tiene cara de pollo."

Yoona se rió, pero de inmediato bajo la mirada hacia Felix que jalaba del borde de su falda para llamar su atención

"Jisung no tiene hermanos, mamá. Por eso Chan hyung y yo vamos a ser hermanos de Sungie."

La cara de sorpresa de su madre fue incluso un poco graciosa, ella no contradijo a Felix y de hecho le siguió el juego

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y él está de acuerdo?"

"Si, ¿Verdad que sí, Jisung?"

El mencionado asintió, divertido con la manera en que Felix saltaba emocionado de un lado a otro

"Si. Siempre he querido tener un hermano."

"Y de hecho vamos a ser Ben10 ambos para poder ser más poderosos. Chan hyung va a ser el abuelo Max porque es viejo."

Yoona negó con la cabeza y reprendió a su hijo menor

"Felix, no llames viejo a tu hermano."

No, Jisung no estaba de acuerdo con Felix en eso. Chan no era viejo, solo un poco mayor que ellos, pero de hecho era muy sabio. A Jisung le agradaba, y también le gustaban las pequeñas sonrisas en sus ojos.

Después de eso, no platicaron mucho más, pues Jisung se fue a su casa a las 7 pero Yoona no permitió que se fuera solo, así que mandó a sus dos hijos a acompañarlo para asegurarse de que llegara bien.

Solo fueron dos cuadras hasta llegar al frente de la casa, donde Jisung les agradeció por haberlo acompañado y prometió verlos mañana en el parque.

Felix asintió y le dijo que esperaba que así fuera porque tenían que jugar a ser Ben10 ambos, Chan solo le sonrió haciendo que sus ojos también sonrieran y dijo

"Nos vemos, Jisung. No olvides que me debes unas cuantas historias sobre Malasia."

El pequeño Kang sintió que sus mejillas cosquilleaban y solo bajó la mirada mientras decía con una sonrisa

"Seguro, te contaré todo lo que quieras, Chan."

El mayor no se molestó por la falta de honoríficos y solo se despidieron por última vez antes de que los hermanos Bang volvieran en su camino.

Al entrar a la casa, Jisung vio que su padre se asomó desde la cocina; lo miraba expectante desde donde estaba mezclando algo en una sartén y de hecho le preguntó emocionado

"¿Y... cómo te fue, Sung?"

El pequeño se acercó sonriente hasta la cocina y dijo bastante emocionado

"Muy bien. Conocí a dos vecinos cuando estaba en el parque, uno de ellos tiene el Omnitrix de Ben10, íbamos a jugar a eso pero yo tuve que volver a casa y ya no alcanzamos a hacerme un Omnitrix a mi..."

Brian sonrió casi con tanta emoción como su hijo y le preguntó

"¿De verdad? ¿Entonces ya hiciste amigos?"

Aunque Jisung no sabría decirlo, esperaba que así fuera porque ya había prometido verse con ellos al día siguiente.

"Eso creo. Ellos viven justo frente al parque, así que prometí verlos mañana para jugar... Me cayeron bien."

Felix era divertido y Chan era asombroso.

A pesar de que extrañaba a Yangyang y a Eric, Jisung agradecía al cielo por haber conocido a los hermanos Bang, sus primeros amigos (después de Jae) en Corea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la aussie line como hermanos es lo mejor del mundo y Jisung siendo hermano postizo de la aussie line es otra de esas cosas maravillosas e inexplicables
> 
> preparemonos para el Banghan


	11. we are like the three musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día de clases para Jisung en su nueva escuela coreana puede ser difícil al inicio. Además Brian continúa esforzándose en que su hijo utilice honoríficos al dirigirse a los demás.

"Jae prometió que me llevaría a la escuela."

Brian miró a su novio sin entender de que promesa hablaba su hijo, y Jae dijo rápidamente

"Yo nunca prometí nada." Aunque notó la expresión de indignación en Jisung e inmediatamente agregó. "Pero lo haré con mucho gusto, claro."

Brian prefirió ya no preguntar nada y solo continuó arreglando la corbata del uniforme de su hijo.

"Foto para mamá." Exclamó Younghyun de repente y Jisung posó tan pronto como le fue dicho, sonriendo hacia la cámara del celular de su papá. "Es hora de irnos. ¿Traes tu almuerzo?"

"Si."

"¿Cuadernos?"

"Sí."

"¿Suéter con tu identificación?" Jisung le mostró el suéter azul marino perfectamente etiquetado en el interior. "Muy bien, al auto entonces. Vamos, Jaehyung."

El mayor cerró la puerta en cuanto salieron su novio e hijo e inmediatamente se subieron al Prius rojo de Brian.

Jae se asomó hacia el asiento del pasajero y preguntó con una enorme sonrisa

"¿Estás emocionado, Sungie?"

El nombrado se sujetó el vientre y murmuró

"Me duele el estómago."

"Son los nervios, campeón. Verás que te irá muy bien. Sé tu mismo y harás muchos amigos."

Literalmente el camino hacia la escuela fue tan corto que Jisung ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tranquilizarse antes de que su padre estacionara el auto y dijera

"Vamos, Ji. Te llevaré hasta la puerta."

Efectivamente, Jae y Brian se bajaron del auto para acompañar al niño hasta la entrada. Muchos padres de familia los miraron mal al notar sus manos entrelazadas, pero Brian trató de ignorar las muestras de homofobia tanto como le fue posible y solo se concentró en animar a su hijo.

"Pon atención a tus maestros, sé un buen estudiante y espérame a la hora de salida. Vendré por ti, ¿De acuerdo? Te amo mucho mucho muchísimo."

Brian besó la frente de su hijo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza, entonces lo dejó en la puerta de entrada al colegio, donde una maestra ya no le permitió pasar.

Jae chocó su puño con el del menor y susurró

"Te irá genial, Sung. Demuestrales que los Kang mandan."

El pequeño asintió inseguro hacia el argentino y entró a la escuela.

Primero miró a todos los niños jugando en el patio, le recordaba a su escuela en Malasia, excepto que aquí no conocía a nadie y por lo tanto no podía jugar.

Jisung se quedó parado enseguida de un pilar para mirar todo discretamente mientras pensaba en cómo podría acercarse a alguien para intentar hablar, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

Al girarse se encontró con unas pecas que jamás creyó que lo harían sentir tan feliz.

"Hola, Jisung."

Kang sonrió tanto como sus comisuras se lo permitían y exclamó

"¡Felix!"

Bang lo miró con una ceja alzada y le preguntó

"¿Que hacías escondido ahí?"

Jisung se lo pensó un momento antes de responder, a pesar de que le apenaba un poco decirle la razón, se la explicó

"Es que no conocía a nadie, y tampoco sabía cómo acercarme para hablarles... Así que me alegra mucho que estés aquí."

"Parece una ardilla cuando sonríe."

Jisung miró al niño enseguida de Felix, era de su alto más o menos y parecía un cachorrito si lo mirabas con atención.

Un momento... ¿Lo llamó ardilla?

Felix asintió hacia el otro chico y dijo

"Si parece una ardilla, pero se llama Jisung. Es mi vecino."

El niño asintió como si apenas acabara de comprender el contexto y volvió a mirar a Jisung, que le preguntó confundido

"¿Quién eres?"

El niño volvió a asentir y dijo con simpleza

"Soy Kim Seungmin."

El tal Seungmin no dijo nada más, al parecer esa era explicación suficiente para él, así que Jisung prefirió mirar a Felix y le dijo

"No sabía que vendríamos a la misma escuela."

Felix sonrió y mostró algo de sorpresa al decir

"Yo tampoco tenía idea. Voy en el grupo A, por cierto."

"¡Yo también voy en ese grupo!"

Exclamó Jisung emocionado por tener a alguien conocido en su salón. Seungmin hizo un puchero mientras decía molesto

"No es justo, yo voy en el B."

El australiano pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kim y le dijo intentando calmarlo

"Descuida, Minnie. Seguro estarás con Sunwoo y Hyunjoon en el salón, además nos veremos en el recreo, ¿Verdad, Sung?"

Kang asintió no del todo convencido, pero no hubo tiempo de pensar demasiado al respecto, pues sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases.

A petición del mismo Kim, fue acompañado por los otros dos niños hacia su salón donde otros dos niños lo saludaron y le dijeron que ya le habían apartado un lugar.

En cuanto dejaron a Seungmin en su aula, Jisung miró alrededor y le preguntó a Felix con curiosidad

"Oye Felix ¿Chan está aquí?"

El pequeño de pecas asintió sin prestarle gran atención y dijo

"Sí, pero él es viejo, así que es de último grado."

¿Último grado? Wow, Jisung jamás se había juntado con chicos de grados superiores.

Sonrió inconscientemente y siguió a Felix en su camino hacia el aula en la que ya habían cerca de dos decenas de niños hablando y esperando por su primer profesor.

Las bancas eran para dos personas, así que rápidamente fueron ambos a sentarse en la primera banca disponible que encontraron, y casi de inmediato se cerró la puerta detrás de un hombre con gafas y gran sonrisa que caminó hacia su escritorio al frente del aula.

Miró a todos sus estudiantes y aún sonriendo, preguntó

"Should we start now?"

Jisung exhaló aliviado. Clase de inglés. Al menos tendría un buen comienzo.

***

Al acabar la jornada, Jisung se sintió feliz porque había tenido un primer día de escuela realmente agradable y había conocido a los amigos de Felix, que eran buena onda como él.

Ambos niños salieron del aula en cuanto sonó la campana y se encontraron con Seungmin en el patio, pues Hyunjoon y Sunwoo ya se habían ido porque la mamá del último los estaba esperando; así es que los tres salieron hacia la escaleras de la entrada del edificio y Jisung se emocionó mucho al ver la cabeza rubia de Chan a un lado del escalereado.

"Hola, Jisung."

Las pequeñas sonrisas en los ojos de Chan hicieron a Jisung sonreír inevitablemente y exclamó

"¡Hola Chan! ¿Sabías que vamos en la misma escuela?"

El mayor lo miró incluso con algo de ternura pero aún así señaló sus uniformes y respondió

"Ya me di cuenta, eso es genial."

Su hermanito saltó emocionado mientras exclamaba

"Vamos en el mismo grupo, hyung."

"¿Enserio? Vaya, esa si es suerte. ¿Les fue bien en su día?"

Ahí estaba otra vez esa calidez que sentía Jisung en su estómago cada vez que veía como cuidaba Chan de su hermano menor, tal como en ese momento que lo ayudaba a atarse las cintas de los zapatos y a quitarse la pesada mochila de los hombros para que no se cansara antes de tiempo, y sobretodo como escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa a Felix mientras le explicaba todas las cosas que había hecho ese día junto con Jisung y el resto de sus amigos.

"Adiós, Chris."

Gritaron tres chicos mayores y Chan les respondió alzando su mano mientras sonreía.

Jisung los miró confundido y preguntó

"¿Quién es Chris?"

"Soy yo. Me llamo Christopher Bang, pero casi todos me conocen como Chan. Jacob, Woojin y BamBam me dicen Chris porque... No lo sé, supongo que porque son mis amigos."

¿Sus amigos lo llamaban Chris? Entonces Jisung quería ser amigo de Chan.

Jisung realmente no razonó cuando explicó

"Es como cuando yo vivía en Malasia. Me decían Peter porque habían muchos niños de otros países que por alguna razón no sabían decir Jisung... supongo que eran un poco tontos."

El menor de los Bang también se metió a la conversación y dijo

"Tú si tienes cara de Jisung, hyung parece Chris pero parece más Chan... yo soy Yongbok, pero todos me dicen por mi nombre australiano porque mi cara es de Felix, ¿verdad?"

Chan solo rio y Seungmin asintió obedientemente ante la afirmación de su amigo.

Si, a Jisung le agradaba su nombre australiano, y el de Chan también, era lindo.

La sonrisa que se formó sobre los labios de Jisung fue completamente inevitable, hasta que vio a Felix despidiéndose de Seungmin y acercándose a su hermano mayor.

"¿A dónde van?"

Felix se encogió de hombros y dijo

"A casa. Siempre regresamos caminando. ¿Tú vienes?"

Jisung bajó la mirada pensativamente antes de decir

"Tengo que esperar a mi papá... No quiere que me vaya solo."

"Mmh... Bueno, puedes quedarte con Minnie, él también espera a su mamá. Nos vemos mañana."

Felix se colgó bien su mochila como señal para su hermano de que estaba listo.

Chan miró a Jisung con una expresión resignada y dijo

"Ojalá que tu papá te deje venir con nosotros, sería genial que pudiéramos volver juntos a casa."

Jisung hizo un puchero ante la última declaración del mayor, él también quería ir con ellos, pero su padre realmente se oponía a dejarlo ir solo.

Ya qué, esperaría entonces.

No era que Jisung se sintiera incómodo conviviendo con otras personas, pero Seungmin parecía muy callado y serio, lo cual ponía nervioso al de mejillas abultadas.

Se sentaron uno enseguida del otro sobre las escaleras de la entrada y entonces Jisung preguntó intentando sacar plática

"¿Te gusta Battle Force 5?" Seungmin negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Jisung intentó de nuevo. "¿Te gusta Harry Potter?"

Kim negó otra vez, entonces el de mejillas abultadas dijo

"Tengo una nave espacial alienígena de Lego, es del tamaño de una pizza. ¿A ti te gustan los Legos?"

El movimiento de cabeza de Seungmin fue demasiado para el mayor que ciertamente ya empezaba a perder la esperanza de poder sacarle plática, pero entonces lo escuchó decir

"Me gusta jugar béisbol. De hecho soy bastante bueno."

Jisung no sabía jugar béisbol, en realidad era un desastre en la mayoría de los deportes, así que se sintió genuinamente interesado en las palabras del otro niño y le preguntó

"¿Enserio? ¿Cómo juegas béisbol?"

Seungmin sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de acomodarse a si mismo sobre su asiento de concreto y empezar una gran explicación sobre su deporte preferido.

***

Apenas estaban en la segunda semana de clases y Brian ya estaba apurado intentando cubrir todas las necesidades que eso implicaba.

Por las mañanas no había problema, pues Jae llevaba al menor al colegio ya que él entraba a las 7 al trabajo, el desastre era a la hora de salida. La escuela quedaba a unas 6 cuadras de su casa y Jisung ya le había dicho a su padre que él podía irse caminando sin problema porque varios niños del vecindario se iban solos, pero Brian no quería dejarlo irse solo aún, temía que su pequeño se perdiera (no es que desconfiara de él, pero ciertamente Jisung estaba distraído todo el tiempo y le sería fácil perderse), claro que al final eso no importó porque Jisung salía a las 3 de la escuela y Brian tenía que impartir clases hasta las 5 de la tarde los lunes, miércoles y viernes, así que el niño tenía que esperar a que la hija de sus vecinos, Nayeon (que ya iba en preparatoria) pasara por el al colegio. La chica salía a las 3:30 de la escuela, así que Jisung de todas formas tenía que esperar un rato por ella, y entonces se iban caminando juntos; esos días se quedaba solo por un rato y esperaba a que su padre llegara, pues Jae casi siempre trabajaba hasta las 7 u 8, y lo único que le quedaba era esperar pacientemente por Brian. Por suerte, los martes y jueves, Younghyun salía a las 3 de la tarde y entonces solo tenía que salir corriendo para recoger a su hijo (media hora tarde).

En pocas palabras, se la pasaba corriendo de aquí para allá y preocupado de que a su bebé le pasara algo en el camino de la escuela a la casa.

Ese martes no fue la excepción, salió corriendo de la universidad para poder recoger a Jisung en la escuela (40 minutos después de la salida, aunque afortunadamente el niño no le reclamó nada), y fueron a comer hamburguesas a petición del pequeño. Su padre accedió porque solo sería por esa ocasión, Jae llegaría hasta las 7 del trabajo y Brian realmente no se sentía con ganas de cocinar, su día en la universidad había sido una mierda y lo que menos deseaba era llegar a preparar algo de comer, así que decidió que un poco de comida chatarra por un día no los asesinaría.

Mientras Jisung estaba en los juegos, Younghyun se dio a si mismo un momento para respirar, pero no pudo respirar demasiado porque recordó que tenían que ir al supermercado a comprar algunos víveres que se le habían olvidado a Jae el fin de semana.

Le permitió a Jisung divertirse 20 minutos más en los juegos antes de decirle que debían irse y obligarlo a ponerse su suéter y zapatos.

Ya estando en el supermercado, Brian no podía decidir entre las galletas de avena o las de chispas de chocolate. Wendy le dijo que Jisung prefería las de chispas pero que esas solo lo aceleraban innecesariamente y lo ponían como loco.

Ni hablar, Jisung tendría que comer las de avena.

El pequeño estaba caminando a su lado en el pasillo de pastas y le iba contando acerca de cómo era todo en su escuela.

"Mi profesor de inglés nos pidió que nos presentáramos y me felicitó por hablar tan bien inglés."

El mayor hizo un sonido de sorpresa para que su hijo se emocionara y le preguntó

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué dijiste al presentarte?"

"Hablé sobre Malasia, acerca de las cosas que me gustan, mi color favorito y sobre mi familia."

Brian se tensó al escucharlo decir que habló sobre su familia, y le preguntó intentando no sonar alterado

"¿Y qué dijiste sobre tu familia?"

Jisung estaba mirando los dibujos de una caja de cereal distraídamente mientras explicaba

"Pues... Los mencioné a ti, a Jae, a mamá, a Johnny y a Lami. Namjoon es genial, dijo que a él también le gustaba mucho el cheesecake."

Brian no pudo evitar mirar con confusión hacia su hijo y le preguntó

"¿Quién es Namjoon?"

"Es mi profesor de inglés."

Aunque a Brian no le molestaba realmente la falta de honoríficos, sabía que tenía que enseñarle a Jisung a hablar con respeto; vivían en una sociedad muy tradicionalista, y lo que menos quería era que el niño se metiera en problemas porque la gente creyera que era maleducado o irrespetuoso, ya suficiente tenía con tener a un padre gay y liberal.

"Jisung, tienes que llamarlo hyung. Debes mostrar respeto a las personas que son mayores que tú."

El menor arrugó la nariz como gato malhumorado y murmuró un 'okay', entonces con su mismo gesto continuó diciendo

"La clase de educación física es fea porque nos ponen a correr mucho, pero está bien porque después me toca clase de música, así que eso sí me gusta."

"¿Y la clase de matemáticas?"

El niño se trepó al frente del carrito y subió sus piernas para sentir que volaba mientras su padre lo empujaba, entonces dijo con una mueca

"En realidad no me molesta mucho, es una materia rara pero lo puedo soportar."

"Bueno, si no te gustan educación física, matemáticas ni ciencias, ¿Entonces cuál es tu materia preferida?"

La sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de su hijo fue tan preciosa que Brian se contagió al oírlo decir

"Lenguaje. La maestra nos pidió que escribiéramos un relato sobre lo que hicimos en las vacaciones, así que yo escribí sobre todo lo que hice al llegar a Corea."

En verdad Younghyun podía escuchar a su hijo hablar el día entero acerca de las cosas que lo hacían feliz, le ayudaba a recordar que todos sus esfuerzos valían la pena si al final del día podía ver a Jisung sonriendo de esa manera.

Acabaron de pagar rápido por todo ya que Brian quería regresar pronto, pues Jae llegaría en menos de una hora a casa y el hombre en verdad necesitaba un abrazo de su novio, además de que quería contarle que Jisung se sentía feliz en Corea.

El mayor empezó a tomar las bolsas de víveres entre sus brazos, hasta que escuchó

"Hola, Jisung~ah."

"Hola Yoona."

Brian miró hacia su hijo y luego vio aterrado hacia la mujer que venía cargando un par de bolsas de papel entre sus brazos, y de inmediato exclamó

"Jisung, ¿Qué te dije sobre tus modales? Honoríficos, niño."

La mujer aparentemente llamada Yoona soltó una risa y se acercó a saludar

"Hola, me imagino que usted es el padre de Jisung."

Brian de hecho no estaba muy adiestrado en el arte de convivir con otros padres de familia, apenas iba a cumplir 27 años y muchos creían que Jisung era su hermanito menor en lugar de su hijo; además de que el pequeño había vivido en Malasia por un largo tiempo, así que hacía mucho que no convivía de esta manera con una amigable madre.

Hizo una reverencia rápida e intentó sonreír en todo momento mientras le decía

"Si, Kang Younghyun, mucho gusto. Disculpe, ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

La mujer también hizo una venia y le dijo con gran calidez

"Yoona. Somos vecinos, seguro ha visto a mi esposo, Bang Yongguk. A veces sale al parque con mis dos hijos. Uno de ellos es de la edad de Jisung y el otro es un par de años mayor."

Jisung jaló la manga de su padre y le dijo quizá demasiado emocionado

"Se llaman Yongbok y Chan, pero tienen bonitos nombres australianos, papá. Son Felix y Chris."

"Honoríficos, Sungie." Insistió Brian, entonces miró a Yoona con una sonrisa apenada y le explicó. "Una disculpa, Jisung acaba de volver de Malasia y me temo que se le ha olvidado que tiene que usar honoríficos al dirigirse a la gente."

"Descuide, lo entiendo a la perfección. Cuando vinimos de Sydney, Chan y Lixie siempre olvidaban hablar con respeto y honoríficos."

Brian pudo respirar con normalidad ante la declaración de la mujer y en eso sintió de nuevo que Jisung jalaba su manga para llamar su atención

"Lixie y Chris son mis hermanos, papá."

"¿Qué cosas dices, Sung?"

Pero el niño continuó hablando como si su padre de hecho no lo hubiera preguntado con ese tono demasiado incrédulo

"Somos Peter, Felix y Christopher. Somos como los tres mosqueteros. Se ofrecieron a ser mis hermanos ya que Lami vive muy lejos con mamá y con Johnny."

Brian volvió a mirar con una sonrisa apenada a Yoona, tomó la mano de Jisung para no permitirle alejarse mucho y trató de justificar a su hijo diciendo

"Perdone, es que Sungie aún no ha hecho muchos amigos aquí."

La señora Bang solo soltó una corta risa dulce antes de acomodar sus propias bolsas con víveres sobre su cadera y decir con voz tranquila

"Jisung mencionó que vive con usted y con su novio."

Brian sintió que palideció un poco, la gente no solía tomar bien su relación con Jae y menos ahora que Jisung vivía con ellos.

Reforzó el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de su hijo y tomó aire antes de responder fingiendo una sonrisa sincera

"Sí, así es. Se llama Jaehyung, seguro podrá conocerlo pronto."

Contrario a lo que Brian esperaba, Yoona de hecho solo le sonrió casi con dulzura fraternal, como si él fuera su hermanito menor

"Eso sería estupendo. De hecho, Jisung me estaba diciendo que usted y su novio trabajan y que se quedaba solo por un par de horas hasta que ustedes llegaban a casa, así que quería decirle que si usted o su familia necesitan algo, por favor no duden en contar con nosotros. Incluso Jisung puede quedarse en mi casa con Felix y Chris mientras espera. Digo, si eso le brinda tranquilidad."

Aunque Younghyun estaba completamente tentado a acceder a su oferta, tuvo que contenerse a si mismo y le dijo intentando demostrar su gratitud

"Se lo agradezco mucho, pero en verdad no quiero abusar de su amabilidad. Nuestra vecina me ayuda acompañando a Ji de la escuela, así que..."

Yoona alzó su mano para que no dijera más y casi lo regañó

"No es abuso para nada. Entiendo que usted esté ocupado, y le aseguro que no es molestia, mis hijos de cualquier forma tienen que volver a casa juntos y esperar un rato por mi; además Felix adora a Jisung, estoy seguro de que disfrutarían volver acompañados a casa."

Miró rápido hacia su hijo que prácticamente le estaba suplicando con la mirada, entonces miró a su vecina y suspiró antes de decirle

"De hecho eso sería de gran ayuda, ya que lo menciona. Me temo que soy profesor y no pude acortar mi horario de clases para poder quebrarlo y tener tiempo de recoger a Jisung de la escuela, así que vuelvo hasta las 5 a casa."

Yoona volvió a negar con la cabeza y dijo

"No se preocupe, entiendo perfecto. Por suerte Channie es muy responsable y me ayuda para traer a Felix de vuelta a casa de la escuela, seguro que no será problema traer a Jisung también."

"Eso sería increíble, muchas gracias."

Y Brian lo decía de corazón. Se sentía agradecido con la mujer, y definitivamente le ayudaría saber que Jisung ya no se quedaría esperando afuera de la escuela por más de una hora a que Nayeon o él llegaran a recogerlo.

Así que en eso quedaron, Brian le agradeció varias veces y Yoona le repitió que no era nada.

Ya estando en el auto, Younghyun miró por el retrovisor a su hijo y le preguntó

"¿Entonces ellos son tus nuevos amigos?"

Jisung asintió efusivamente mientras le daba toda una explicación

"Si, Lixie y yo estamos juntos en la escuela y en el mismo grupo, pero también me presentó a su amigo Seungmin que está en otro grupo, él es muy serio, y solo habla sobre béisbol, pero me cae bien y nos quedamos juntos esperando a la hora de salida. Felix y yo nos sentamos juntos en el salón, y en el recreo vamos con Seungmin, Hyunjoon y Sunwoo."

"¿Felix es el chico que conociste en el parque?"

Jisung volvió a asentir emocionado

"Sip, y a su hermano Chris, él también está en la escuela, pero en último año... Por suerte lo veo en la hora del receso o en la salida, todos creen que somos geniales por tener amigos de último año."

Brian sonrió ante aquello y trató de sonar serio al preguntarle

"¿Tienes amigos de último año?"

Los pies de Jisung se balancearon nerviosamente al borde de su asiento

"Pues... Chris es mi amigo, y sus amigos BamBam, Woojin y Jacob me caen bien..."

La sonrisa del menor era tan bonita y sincera que en verdad Brian no podía evitar contagiarse de su alegría.

Permanecieron algunos segundos en silencio antes de que le dijera

"Suena a que ya hiciste muchos amigos."

"Sí. Lixie es muy divertido, nos gustan las mismas cosas," entonces Jisung se miró algo más pensativo y su sonrisa creció antes de agregar "Chan es muy inteligente y tiene unos ojos muy bonitos. Ambos te van a caer bien."

Brian no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar esa información, pero lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa, porque su hijo ya tenía amigos y se estaba adaptando bien a su nueva vida en Corea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian me da siglos de vida en este capítulo porque intenta ser el mejor padre posible incluso aunque tenga que multiplicarse...  
> Seungmin porque, quien diablos no quiere a Seungmin en este mundo?


	12. best friend? I don't like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung se ha vuelto muy cercano a Felix y a Chris, pero quizá todo se ponga tenso cuando llegue cierto visitante a la residencia Bang e intente "robarle" a Jisung la amistad de ambos chicos

Jisung pasaba mucho tiempo con los hermanos Bang. Ya fuera porque volvía de la escuela y algunos días se quedaba con ellos esperando por sus respectivos padres; o porque aunque su padre estuviera en casa, él se apuraba en acabar su tarea para ir al parque junto con Felix y Chan.

Esa tarde de sábado, Jisung acabó su tarea para que su papá lo dejara salir a jugar al parque temprano.

Pedaleó en su bicicleta hasta la casa de los Bang y en cuanto Yoona abrió la puerta, Jisung le sonrió y dijo

"Hola Yoona, ¿Pueden salir Lixie y Chan a jugar?"

La mujer apenas iba a contestarle cuando de pronto apareció la cabeza de Felix a un lado de las piernas de su madre mientras exclamaba

"¡Sungie, juguemos con mis Legos, tengo al gran devorador!"

Y su amigo no tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

Acomodó su bicicleta en el jardín y se dejó llevar por Felix hacia el segundo piso hasta su habitación donde los esperaba una majestuosa caja de más de 800 piezas de Lego.

Jisung quizá se sentía solo un poco enamorado de una cosa tan magnífica.

"Está genial, Lixie."

"¿Verdad que sí? Mi abuela me lo mandó desde Sydney. ¿Me ayudas a armarlo?"

Jisung asintió feliz mientras se arrodillaba sobre la alfombra del cuarto de Felix, esperando porque el dueño abriera la caja.

"¿Por qué te lo envió tu abuela?"

La pregunta era sincera. El cumpleaños del menor ya había pasado, el cual había descubierto que era un día después que el suyo y el mismo día que el de Jae; así que a Jisung no se le ocurría una razón para dicho presente.

Felix estaba buscando unas tijeras en su escritorio mientras le explicaba

"Uhm... Es que mi abuela nos obsequia cosas a Chan hyung y a mi en nuestros cumpleaños porque dice que le parece feo enviarle solo a uno, así que como el cumpleaños de Channie hyung fue hace poco, la abuela me mandó algo a mi también, pero se había perdido el envío, así que apenas llegó hoy."

Ah, eso tenía sentido.

El cumpleaños de Chris había sido un par de semanas atrás, de hecho lo festejaron ahí mismo en la casa y por supuesto que Jisung fue invitado.

Asistieron Jacob, Woojin, BamBam, y otros chicos que Jisung no conocía y que no se molestaron en presentarse, pero Felix le dijo sus nombres. Un tal Yoonoh, Mingyu, Yugyeom, Minghao y Seokmin que su hermano conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Felix también invitó a Seungmin, Hyunjoon y Sunwoo para poder jugar, pues el Bang menor sabía que su hermano se ocuparía con sus amigos y ya no les prestaría atención.

A pesar de que Felix se lo había advertido, Jisung se indignó un poco cuando Chan se enfocó por completo a ese grupo de chicos escandalosos y mayores, sobretodo cuando se pusieron a jugar a cosas de niños grandes y no le permitieron a ninguno de los niños de nueve años acercarse o participar.

Al final del día, Jisung no pudo seguir sintiéndose indignado hacia Chan, pues cuando todos los niños grandes se fueron (a excepción de BamBam y Woojin que se quedarían a dormir con él), Chris abrió sus obsequios y las sonrisas en sus ojos se hicieron inmensas cuando abrió el regalo que le había llevado el pequeño Kang.

BamBam y Woojin miraron con el entrecejo fruncido hacia la caja de regalo y sus rostros eran de absoluta confusión.

Chan ya tenía una idea de que era, pero de cualquier forma preguntó con curiosidad

_¿Qué es?_

Y Jisung le respondió apenado por lo simple que era su regalo a comparación de los demás que el mayor había recibido.

 _Un cuaderno de composición_. _Jae_ _me ayudó a escogerlo, porque él sabe más de música que yo. Le conté que te gustaba tocar el teclado y cantar y me sugirió comprarte algo así, pero si no te gusta puedo conseguirte otra cosa._

Chris miró con curiosidad el dibujo de los tres mosqueteros (bastante bien hecho, cabe recalcar) que había realizado el menor en la primera hoja del cuaderno y también la dedicatoria que le había escrito en inglés, detalle que logró conmover aun más al mayor, pues ya le había comentado a Jisung que se sentía más cómodo hablando en inglés que en coreano.

Sacó también una pelota que simulaba ser un huevo estrellado, la cual según la dedicatoria en el cuaderno de composición, era un tesoro que Jisung había desenterrado del arenero en su anterior escuela en Malasia (y le suplicaba que por favor la cuidara bien porque era una reliquia de la suerte); finalmente sacó el bolígrafo con pequeños dibujos de la cicatriz de Harry Potter y lechuzas que descansaba al fondo de la caja, y eso fue lo que acabó de maravillarlo.

No pudo contener su sonrisa y le dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo inyectarle a su voz

 _Gracias, Jisung. Me encantó_ _todo, te prometo cuidarlo bien._

Solo por haber escuchado a Chan decirle esas palabras fue que sintió que había valido la pena esperar hasta el final del día para recibir una mirada con sus ojos hechos sonrisas.

Ese día por primera vez, Jisung deseó ser un poco mayor para poder haberse quedado a la pijamada que hicieron Chan, Woojin y BamBam.

Le molestaba ser menor porque seguramente harían cosas geniales y ni él ni Felix tenían permitido entrar por ser menores.

Aunque siendo honestos, quizá él solo quería quedarse un poco más de tiempo para asegurarse de que BamBam no abrazara tanto a Chris, pero eso resultó imposible, pues tuvo que volver a su casa al cansarse de no recibir invitación alguna para quedarse a dormir ahí.

Cómo sea, volviendo al tema del gran devorador, Felix no lograba encontrar unas tijeras para poder abrir las bolsas con piezas, y le dijo mientras buscaba

"También invité a Seungmin-ah, pero no pudo venir. Algo de que tenía partido de béisbol."

Jisung examinó la caja por fuera y dijo distraídamente

"Que mala suerte, aunque de todas maneras a Seungmin no le gusta Ninjago."

Felix bufó frustrado y exclamó

"¡Necesito tijeras! Ugh... tendré que ir a abajo a buscarlas, ¿Vienes?"

El mayor asintió y se puso de pie para seguir a su amigo, entonces le dijo

"Yo pido ser el ninja negro cuando acabemos de armarlo."

El australiano acomodó la caja sobre la cama antes de decir

"Yo voy a ser Jay, pero aún no acabo de armar su nave. Habrá que armarla también."

Jisung asintió emocionado y dijo mientras salían del cuarto

"¿Quién va a ser Chris?"

La pregunta era más bien para recordarle al menor que debían invitar a Chan a jugar, pues el mayor siempre elegía ser Kai, el ninja rojo.

Pero fue decepcionante cuando el de mejillas abultadas escuchó a Felix decir

"Hyung no quiere jugar. Está con Minho hyung abajo."

¿Abajo? Jisung acababa de cruzar la sala y no había visto a nadie ahí.

Aunque una mejor pregunta era, ¿Quién diablos era Minho?

Aprovechó que iban a buscar tijeras en la cocina para mirar de reojo hacia la sala, pero de hecho Chan se hallaba en la mesa del comedor junto a un chico que estaba demasiado cerca de él y que le abrazaba los hombros demasiado insistentemente para su propio gusto.

Entraron a la cocina sin ser vistos y entonces Jisung preguntó sin poder ocultar su tono de fastidio

"¿Quién es ese tal Minho y por qué abraza tanto a Chris?"

Felix sonrió victorioso cuando sostuvo la herramienta entre sus manos y le explicó dándole muy poca importancia al tono molesto de Kang

"Es el mejor amigo de Chan hyung. ¿Ya vamos a armarlo o qué?"

Jisung se asomó desde la cocina para ver con más claridad al tal Minho.

Sonreía de una manera muy... Extraña. Había algo en él que no le daba confianza a Jisung en lo más mínimo, no estaba seguro de qué era pero ese chico ocultaba algo.

"¿Mejor amigo? No me agrada."

No supo si lo pensó o si lo dijo, pero al notar la mirada confundida del menor, asumió que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Ni siquiera lo conoces."

¿Para qué quería conocer Jisung a ese chico? Ya era suficiente con ver lo encimoso que era el tal Minho.

Se encogió de hombros antes de cruzarse de brazos y decir con tono firme

"No es necesario. Sé que me cae mal y ya. ¿A ti te agrada?"

El menor se encogió de hombros y respondió con tanta tranquilidad que descompuso a Jisung

"Minho hyung es divertido y siempre me comparte de los dulces que trae, tal vez algún día te de dulces a ti también. Bueno, ¿Ya podemos jugar?"

El tono de desesperación de Felix ni siquiera afectó al contrario, que volvió a asomarse desde la cocina y dijo algo más frustrado

"Pero ¿Quién es? Nunca lo había visto aquí. Si fuera el mejor amigo de Chris, lo habría visto antes."

"Es que estaba en Jeju con sus abuelos. Apenas llegó ayer y Chan hyung lo está ayudando con todas las cosas que ya vieron en la escuela. ¿Podemos ir a jugar por favor?"

Bang no esperó respuesta y de hecho empezó a subir las escaleras.

En cuanto llegaron a su cuarto, Jisung preguntó esperanzado

"¿Y si jugamos abajo?"

Dio saltos de victoria cuando el menor ya no replicó y solo tomó las cosas para bajar rápido; lo que fuera con tal de armar su juguete y poder jugar lo más pronto posible.

Jisung aún estaba tomando unas cosas del suelo cuando escuchó a Chan preguntar

"¿Qué hacen, Felix?"

"Vamos a armar al gran devorador y la nave del ninja azul aquí abajo."

Al menor ni siquiera le importó el ceño fruncido de su hermano cuando le dijo

"¿Por qué aquí? Estamos ocupados."

Definitivamente Felix no tenía ganas de negociar, así que solo intentó callar a su hermano diciendo

"No vamos a molestar, hyung. Seremos muy silenciosos."

En eso bajó Jisung las escaleras y se acercó a la mesa del comedor.

Chan no lo miró de inmediato, solo por eso se quedó parado enseguida de él, captando la atención de Minho, quién lo miró con una sonrisa y luego le dio un par de golpecitos con su lápiz al brazo del mayor

"Creo que te hablan."

Ante eso, Chan giró su cabeza y miró confundido hacia Jisung

"Hola, Sung."

"Hola, Chris. ¿Qué hacen?"

Chan miró nervioso hacia Minho y luego dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Le ayudo a Minho a estudiar. Por cierto, Minho-ssi, él es Jisung. Es nuestro vecino y es compañero de Lixie en la escuela."

El mentado Minho volvió a sonreír encantadoramente y exclamó

"Mucho gusto."

Jisung tuvo que forzarse a si mismo a sonreír.

 _Mucho gusto_ , eso estaba por verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de BangHan porque soy una hoe absoluta por ellos. Minho va a ser el tercero en discordia jojojo  
> Perdón, pero la verdad no me gusta el MinSung, así que no siento la mas minima culpa por ello, sorry  
> Also, lo del cumpleaños de Chan me salió del alma :3


	13. this fucking shit doesn't work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung entiende que Minho de hecho es su rival ya que no solo acapara la atención de Chan sino que también hipnotiza a Felix con sus habilidades para armar legos, así que luchara de ser necesario

"Jisung-ah, no es por correrte, pero Minho es un desastre incluso cuando no tiene distracción alguna, me temo que si estás aquí, te vuelvas completamente interesante para él y que entonces no sirva de nada todo mi trabajo."

Minho le soltó un manotazo en el brazo a Chan y ambos se rieron mientras el chico decía

"No me distraigo con todo, lo que pasa es que tú eres un muy mal tutor."

Entonces Chan sonrió, pero no era esa sonrisa común que le dirigía a todo el mundo, no, esta era muy diferente.

Chris solo continuó jugueteando con Minho sin ponerle la más mínima atención a Jisung, que bajó la mirada y entonces caminó hacia Felix que ya estaba sentado sobre la alfombra de la sala y tenía listas las piezas de la nave de Jay, la cual quería acabar antes de empezar a armar al gran devorador.

Jisung se dispuso a ayudar a Felix, pero no podía evitar mirar hacia la mesa del comedor cada que escuchaba risas bobas.

Siempre estaban las manos de Minho sobre Chris, los ojos de Minho sobre Chris, las piernas de Minho pateando a las de Chris. Maldita sea, solo faltaba que Minho estuviera encima de Chris.

Jisung apenas estaba imaginando algún plan para deshacerse de Minho cuando Felix tomó de sus manos las piezas que ya había armado para ponerlas todas juntas.

Ni siquiera se molestó ante la arrebatada acción de su amigo, pues todo su buen humor ya se lo había robado Minho en el segundo en que puso un pie en la residencia Bang.

Se quedó con un puchero sobre los labios mientras escuchaba todas las tonterías que él tal Minho le decía a Chan, ni siquiera era un sujeto muy divertido que digamos, no entendía como era que el mayor lo soportaba tanto.

"Chan, hijo ven a ayudarme con algo, por favor."

Chris puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a su madre gritar y entonces se levantó de la mesa pero antes susurró

"Ya vuelvo. No tardaré."

Jisung lo miró mientras corría hacia la cocina y luego vio al famoso Minho que revisaba unos apuntes en su cuaderno.

¿Qué tenía ese chico de especial? ¿Por qué él era el mejor amigo de Chan? ¿Acaso Chris se lo había ocultado?

Esto solo hizo que el menor frunciera el ceño hasta que sus cejas parecían una sola línea continua y marcada.

Minho sintió la pesada mirada sobre él y volteó a ver hacia la sala, pero Jisung de inmediato miró hacia los legos en el suelo, fingiendo que hasta la alfombra era mucho más interesante que ese chico mayor.

De pronto, Felix bufó molesto y exclamó en inglés

" _This fucking shit doesn't work_!"

Jisung se asustó en un inicio por el abrupto comentario de Felix pero soltó una risa al oírlo maldecir. En casa, su padre no lo dejaba maldecir y de hecho no podía usar las palabras divertidas que había aprendido en inglés con los chicos británicos que estaban en su escuela en Malasia, pero Felix era muy gracioso cuando se enojaba, porque olvidaba todos sus modales y empezaba a despotricar en inglés.

Minho también los miró sorprendido y preguntó

"¿Todo bien, niños?"

¿Niños? Jisung no era un niño, ni que ese chico fuera mucho mayor que ellos.

El menor de todos hizo un puchero y miró hacia Minho

"Estas piezas no quedan bien y ya me cansé, hyung."

El problema con Felix era que estaba acostumbrado a ser el niño consentido de su casa, todo era fácil para él, porque su madre no permitía que batallara para nada, así que en cuanto algo no le salía bien, empezaba a hacer un berrinche o se frustraba rápidamente, logrando captar la atención de quien estuviera cerca para recibir ayuda inmediata.

Jisung habría querido que Felix no dijera nada, porque ahora el mayor se había levantado de su silla y estaba caminando hacia ellos en la sala.

A pesar de que Jisung se sintió tentado a hacerle zancadilla al mayor para que tropezara, había un algo que le impedía cometer esa clase de tonterías. _Aún_.

Ya llegaría el momento de hacer algo, pero tenía que esperar.

Minho se arrodilló enseguida del Bang menor y le preguntó

"¿Tienes el manual, Lixie?"

El pequeño australiano asintió sin quitar el puchero de sus labios y se lo pasó a su hyung, que lo revisó un momento antes de sujetar la pieza y el resto de la nave.

Jisung en verdad se sentía perdido en todo ese mundo de afecto.

Felix parecía llevarse de maravilla con Minho, como si fuera otro hermano mayor para él que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y nada de eso le gustaba a Kang, porque Minho no solo le intentaba arrebatar a su hyung favorito, también le quería robar a su amigo. No más tres mosqueteros.

En verdad era inaceptable lo que ese chico estaba haciendo, apenas llevaba un día en la ciudad y toda la atención de Chan le pertenecía a él, como si Jisung de hecho no existiera. Y Felix; quizá lo de Felix le dolía un poquito más porque miraba a Minho casi con adoración.

¿Enserio Jisung era el único que desconfiaba de este supuesto mejor amigo que apareció de la nada?

En menos de lo que tenían pensado, la nave de Jay, el ninja azul, ya tenía alas y cabina.

Oh, okay.

Jisung tenía que admitir que estaba un poco impresionado, tal vez ese tal Minho no era un completo tonto después de todo.

Felix aplaudió emocionado y gritó

"¡Gracias, hyung!"

En eso entró Chan a la sala, venía cargando con dos vasos de jugo de manzana y miró confundido hacia los tres menores en la sala

"Hey, ¿Todo en orden?"

Felix alzó la nave entre sus manos y le dijo a su hermano con la sonrisa más grande del mundo

"Hyung, mira. Ya está lista la nave de Jay, todo gracias a Minho hyung."

Eso no era cierto. Definitivamente no había sido todo obra de Minho, de hecho, Jisung había armado las alas y parte de la cabina, y si Felix lo hubiera esperado un poco más, Kang podría haberlo armado todo por si solo.

Así que no. Minho solo había juntado las partes que Jisung ya había armado, pero daba igual, lo dejaría pasar nada más porque Félix estaba muy emocionado con su avión.

Una extraña sonrisa acaparó el rostro de Chris, haciendo que el estómago de Jisung se sintiera más pesado de pronto, pero entonces empezó a doler cuando Chan miró a Minho con las pequeñas sonrisas en sus ojos y dijo

"Minho~ssi es muy bueno armando cosas, quizá podría ayudarles con ese gran devorador. Dice Lix que son casi 800 piezas."

No. No. No. No. Jisung no quería ayuda, y menos de ese bobo de Minho, ahora prefería a BamBam por mucho, porque al menos BamBam no estaba tocando las manos y brazos de Chris todo el tiempo y Chris definitivamente no miraba al tailandés con esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a su supuesto mejor amigo.

Minho le dirigió una mirada muy tonta a Chan, y Jisung de hecho puso los ojos en blanco ante la escena.

El menor sabía que estaba mal pensar así, sus padres le habían dicho varias veces que era incorrecto expresar esa clase de sentimientos por otra persona, pero Jisung tal vez _odiaba_ a Minho y a todo lo que él significaba para la vida de los hermanos Bang.

Un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta y sintió esa extraña picazón en los ojos que sabía podría significar llanto si se descuidaba.

Felix tocó su brazo y con una sonrisa gigante exclamó mientras le mostraba la nave azul ya con Jay dentro.

"Mira, Sungie. Es como Jae hyung."

Jisung ladeó la cabeza un poco, para alejar esas molestas ganas de llorar y solo murmuró

"Si, aunque creo que no tiene cara de pollo."

Las risas de Minho y Chan llamaron su atención.

La risa de Chris era bonita como siempre, pero la de Minho no le agradaba porque se estaba burlando de él, estaba seguro.

Chris negó con la cabeza, aún divertido por la situación, y su mejor amigo le revolvió suavemente el cabello al de mejillas abultadas antes de decir

"Dios, que ternurita."

Jisung iba a empujar a Minho para que no le pusiera un solo dedo encima, pero se detuvo al escuchar al mayor de los Bang decir

"Así es siempre. Las ocurrencias de Jisungie son lo mejor del mundo."

El estómago de Jisung dejó de doler, ahora solo le hacían cosquillas por el comentario de Chan; pero de nuevo se hundió en su abdomen cuando Chris le dijo a Minho

"Te traje algo de beber. ¿Volvemos a estudiar?"

Se giraron para volver al comedor sin dirigirle una sola palabra más al menor.

Felix salió corriendo por el pasillo para enseñarle a su madre la obra de ingeniería de Lego realizada, dejando solo a Jisung por un momento y presenciando al par sobre la mesa genuinamente concentrados en la tarea por primera vez.

En la brillante mente del menor, la única manera de llamar la atención de su hyung, sería en ese momento, donde Minho por fin había dejado de acaparar a Chris.

Así que se levantó y caminó hacia un lado del mayor, hizo una mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia y casi suplicó

"Chris, ¿Me das jugo?"

Notó que Minho se sorprendió un poco, quizá por la falta de honoríficos; un pequeño lujo que Jisung se seguía dando a si mismo para mantener más personal su relación con Chan, y al que ciertamente no pretendía renunciar a pesar de las constantes llamadas de atención de su padre.

Chan asintió y dijo con voz dulce que hizo sonreír a Jisung

"¿Quieres que te sirva?"

Pero por supuesto que el pequeño Kang no era tonto, así que se hizo el pensativo un momento antes de sugerir

"Puedo beber de tu vaso."

Al mayor no le molestó la idea y hasta le acercó su vaso para que lo tomara, luego continuó revisando su cuaderno.

Jisung se sintió más alzado que pavo real al recibir tal confianza de su adorado hyung.

Tomó el vaso entre sus manos y miró hacia Minho en todo momento, asegurándose de que ese niño grande viera que Channie le compartía de su propio vaso, mientras que a él le había traído otro porque le daba asco.

En la mente de un niño de nueve años, eso tenía sentido. En la mente de uno de casi 12, solo se trataba de un capricho y ya.

Lo que Jisung no sabía, era que Minho existía para Bang Chan desde mucho antes de que él llegara, y lo que tampoco sabía era que Minho se quedaría por mucho tiempo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una hoe por Ninjago también, ¿que puedo decir?  
> Jisung es un poco intenso, pero todo evolucionará, I promise :3


	14. why can't I be your best friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung en verdad no entiende de dónde salió Lee Minho y porqué tiene ese título de "mejor amigo" de Chan si acaba de aparecer, así que tras cuestionar a Chris al respecto, encuentra la solución

Con el transcurso de las semanas, Jisung se dio cuenta de que Minho pasaba demasiadas horas con Chan, por no decir que estaban juntos todo el tiempo.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía decepcionado de que Lee siguiera apareciéndose en su camino, pues al inicio contaba con que Minho solo estaba de visita en la ciudad; pero no, para su mala suerte ese chico estaba en todos lados.

Ahora no solo lo veía todo el tiempo en la casa de los Bang o en el parque del vecindario (porque al parecer no tenía casa donde vivir y siempre estaba con Chris), sino que también tenía que verlo cada día en la escuela, paseando de aquí para allá junto con Chan y sus amigos, y ahora los acompañaba de vuelta a casa desde la escuela.

Eso frustraba a Kang porque sabía que no tenía manera de competir contra Minho en ese sentido, su papá no le permitía durar todo el tiempo del mundo en casa de los Bang como Minho lo hacía, tampoco podía verlo todo el día en la escuela y por lo tanto esa era una desventaja a la hora de querer ser el mejor amigo de Chan.

En pocas palabras, Jisung estaba harto.

No le gustaba que Chris ya no le prestara atención, que no jugara con ellos y que no pudiera hablarle en lo absoluto, pues Minho siempre estaba a su lado impidiéndole hablar en confianza con el mayor.

Sin embargo, Jisung sabia que el detalle principal por el que no soportaba al chico, era que quería que Chris lo mirara a él de esa misma forma en que miraba a Minho, que le sonriera y que pareciera incluso un poco tonto al hacerlo, pero eso parecía imposible.

Desde que Chris había cumplido doce, y sobretodo desde que había llegado Minho del aparente viaje hipotético a Jeju, el mayor había cambiado.

Ya no jugaba con él y con Felix a nada, parecía más desinteresado como si lo único que le importara fueran sus amigos (o Minho, mejor dicho, pero Jisung prefería evitar pensarlo), de repente estaba feliz y luego se enojaba; y un par de ocasiones, Jisung lo escuchó llorar en su cuarto.

Enserio no entendía que ocurría con Chan, le preocupaba que estuviera enfermo y a Felix también, pero un día en que ambos niños le externaron su preocupación a Yoona, ella les explicó

"Ay niños, lo que pasa es que Chan entró a la pubertad."

Y casi como si compartieran un mismo cerebro, preguntaron al unísono

"¿Qué es eso?"

Yoona soltó una risa corta y pensó rápidamente en como explicarlo fácil.

"Pues... Es cuando un niño deja de ser niño para convertirse en adolescente."

Felix hizo una mueca y murmuró

"Suena doloroso."

Yoona volvió a reír, enternecida por la inocencia en ambos niños, y solo le dijo

"No creo que le duela a tu hermano, pero definitivamente va a cambiar mucho. Ya no le van a gustar las mismas cosas que antes y es posible que se ponga muy irritable."

Jisung se cruzó de brazos y exclamó con firmeza y determinación

"Yo jamás voy a entrar a la cubertad. No quiero que me dejen de gustar los juegos y esas cosas."

Felix estuvo de acuerdo y chocó su puño con el de su amigo.

Yoona negó con la cabeza pero con una pequeña sonrisa divertida sobre los labios mientras les decía

"Dios los escuche, niños. Enserio se ponen tan irritables a esa edad que no se toleran ni a ustedes mismos. Esperemos que en verdad no cambien mucho."

Jisung escuchó con atención cada palabra dicha por Yoona y solo podía concluir que a Chris debía dolerle todo si estaba experimentando cambios tan drásticos como aquellos; pero más que nada, Jisung recordaba que Jae siempre decía que el dolor compartido era mucho más fácil de sobrellevar que cuando lo hacías solo.

Así que necesitaba demostrarle a Chan que él también podía ser su mejor amigo... O mejor dicho, que él _si_ sería su mejor amigo.

Un día en que estaba visitando la residencia Bang, como ya era costumbre, Felix estaba entretenido mostrándole a Seungmin su colección de Ninjas, la cual al menor realmente no le interesaba; pero Jisung aprovechó la distracción para escurrirse hacia la habitación de paredes azules y cortinas traslúcidas de su hyung preferido.

El mayor traía puestos los audífonos y estaba jugando a algo en su Nintendo DS, pero lo miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando se asomó y sonrió mientras pausaba el juego y le hacía una seña para que se acercara.

No solo fue la milagrosa ausencia de Lee Minho lo que llamó su atención, sino más bien la súbita amabilidad de Chris la que desconcertó un poco a Jisung, pues Chan llevaba meses comportándose de esa manera rara que dijo Yoona. A veces les sonreía y los saludaba, otras veces solo los ignoraba y se encerraba en su habitación para no volver a salir en varias horas. Así que esta ocasión era especial para Jisung.

Se acercó tal como le dijo el mayor y entonces el pequeño acomodó sus manos sobre la pierna izquierda de Chan y le preguntó

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

Y respondió como el Chan que conoció en el parque, con simpleza pero con las pequeñas sonrisas en sus ojos mirándolo confundido.

Jisung se volvería loco a este paso. ¿Cómo se suponía que se sintiera si Chris lo ignoraba por tres semanas y luego le sonreía de esa manera de repente?

Chan se acomodó los audífonos alrededor del cuello y preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

Había cosas que Jisung no conocía muy bien, y una de esas era la sutileza. Por ello, simplemente dijo

"Porque ahora eres _cuberto_."

Chan ladeó su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos, al parecer incapaz de comprender al menor

"¿Qué?"

"No sé, eso dice Yoona. Dice que ya no nos quieres a Lixie y a mi porque estás dejando de ser un niño."

Los ojos de Chan se abrieron ante la explicación y se rió un poco de esa manera genial que a Jisung si le gustaba, no como cuando estaba con Minho y se reía por cualquier cosa que ni siquiera era divertida.

Aunque sinceramente, Jisung no sabía que era lo que había dicho que resultara tan gracioso.

Chan se tranquilizó y dijo

"Ah, que entré a la _pubertad_."

El menor sintió que su rostro se calentó por la vergüenza de haber confundido la palabra y solo murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Si, eso."

Después de aquello, Chan ya no rió, solo vio hacia sus propias manos por un momento antes de intentar explicar

"Bueno, no es que no los quiera, Sung. Enserio no es eso, ustedes saben que yo los quiero mucho..."

"¿Entonces qué es?"

Tratándose de Chan, Jisung no sabía cuándo estaba exagerando con su insistencia, y era precisamente por eso que había notado que Minho se fastidiaba un poco cuando el menor se intentaba acercar.

Ese detalle molestaba a Jisung, pero al final dejaba de importarle porque si Chan estaba de buen humor, lo escucharía pacientemente e incluso le sonreiría hasta que Minho robara su atención de nuevo. Aunque claro que con eso de la pubertad (y la presencia permanente de Minho), dichas ocasiones se habían reducido considerablemente ya.

Chris bajó la mirada como si luciera arrepentido y dijo

"Es solo que... Ya no me divierto tanto jugando a esas cosas que les gustan a ustedes."

¿Solo era por la diversión?

El menor sonrió emocionado al hallar una solución y exclamó

"Pues juguemos a lo que tú quieras. Tú decide."

Trató de tomar la mano de Chan para jalarlo fuera de su habitación, pero el mayor no se lo permitió mientras le decía

"No estás entendiendo, Jisung. A lo que me refiero es que jugar no me interesa tanto ya."

Un puchero se formó sobre los labios de Jisung

"Pero podemos hacer lo que tú quieras, te prometo que lo volveré muy divertido para que no te aburras y que te interese."

"Es que..."

Entonces preguntó con más insistencia

"¿A qué juegas con Minho? Podemos hacer lo mismo."

Chan tomó aire mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas con las que trató de explicarle

"No juego con Minho. Bueno, si jugamos videojuegos, pero más bien hablamos."

"¿Entonces quieres hablar?"

Y Jisung se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, enderezando su espalda un poco para tratar de quedar a la altura del mayor.

A pesar de que la acción le había causado mucha ternura a Chris, negó con su cabeza y le dijo

"Hay muchas cosas que no entenderías."

Sería una gran mentira decir que Jisung no se ofendió con tal insinuación. Sabía que era joven, pero a sus cortos nueve años de vida, había muchas cosas que ya había tenido que pasar y que habían cambiado su perspectiva en ciertos sentidos.

"No soy tan tonto, Chris. Si entiendo las cosas."

Su tono se escuchó dolido y el mayor temía haberlo ofendido enserio. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo en un tono que intentaba ser consolador

"No digo que seas tonto, Jisung, es solo que son cosas que no conoces aún y que probablemente no te interesarían, por eso las hablo con amigos de mi edad."

"Felix dice que Minho es tu mejor amigo, pero eso no es cierto ¿O si?"

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al mayor, quién ciertamente no tenía idea de que responder

"Ah... Pues de hecho..."

El pequeño se acercó un poco más hacia él y lo interrumpió de nuevo

"Yo soy tu mejor amigo, ¿Verdad?"

"Jisung..."

La mirada de Chan fue suficiente respuesta.

El menor no quería llorar frente a él, eso solo demostraría que efectivamente había cosas que no entendería por no ser de su misma edad, pero aunque quería verse más maduro, no pudo contenerse de preguntar con algo de tristeza en su tono

"¿Por que no puedo ser tu mejor amigo? ¿Es porque soy feo?"

Chan se sacudió un poco por la sorpresa de escucharlo decir eso

"¿Qué? Claro que no eres feo. Es solo que eres menor, Sungie." Pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa que pudiera sonar lógica para un chico de 9 años y agregó. "Además ya eres el mejor amigo de Lixie, no puedes tener dos mejores amigos."

Por supuesto que no contaba con que el niño le diría sin siquiera pensárselo

"Entonces solo te quiero a ti."

Chris posó su índice sobre sus labios indicándole que bajara la voz y susurró

"Si Lix te escucha, no te lo perdonará."

Al menor le importó muy poco el tono bajo del australiano y continuó hablando con su tono normal

"Si lo hará, Seungmin puede ser su mejor amigo."

Chan en verdad ya no sabía cómo sacar a Jisung de esa posición. Al parecer el pequeño en verdad deseaba ser su mejor amigo y Chris ni siquiera entendía por qué.

"No digas tonterías, Felix es tu mejor amigo. Yo soy tu hyung, necesitas a un mejor amigo de tu edad que te entienda bien. No puedes solo dejar a Felix porque estás encaprichado conmigo."

Definitivamente Chris no entendía que para Jisung no era solo un capricho, o al menos él no lo veía así.

"Pero no estoy encaprichado. Yo te quiero, eres muy inteligente y genial. Quiero ser como tú. ¿Por que no puedo ser tu mejor amigo?"

Por un momento, Chan sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron al escuchar las sinceras palabras del menor. Su corazón se encogió un poco en su pecho al darse cuenta de que todo se trataba de admiración.

Quiso sonreír al escucharlo decir que quería ser como él, pero con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo para darle seriedad a su respuesta al decir

"Ya te dije que eres muy pequeño, Sungie."

Aquel pretendía ser el ultimátum del australiano, y pensó que había funcionado al ver como Jisung bajaba la mirada con tristeza y resignación, pero entonces volvió a preguntar

"¿O sea que si crezco, podré ser tu mejor amigo?"

No sabía cómo hacerle entender que aunque creciera, él también lo haría.

"No se trata de eso. Lo que quiero decir es que si fueras más grande podríamos hablar y hacer otras cosas que por ahora no entiendes porque eres pequeño."

Chan quiso usar la palabra 'joven', se refería a edad, pero lo único que Jisung seguía escuchando una y otra vez era: pequeño.

Y el menor entendió que esa era la clave de todo. Él tenía que crecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me partió un poquito el corazón escribir esto porque era un niñito, no debi haberlo hecho sufrir asi haha, pero meh  
> Ese Minho es un acaparador... ahre no


	15. you can leave if you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un resfriado común puede provocar cosas no tan comunes, en especial cuando se le suman el estrés y el cansancio.

Jae jamás había pensado en lo difícil que es criar un hijo... Y lo más irónico es que ni siquiera era su hijo y que él no tenía que criarlo.

Pero hablando seriamente, Jae veía a Brian y se sentía sorprendido. El hombre se multiplicaba para hacerlo todo y a pesar de su cansancio, lo hacía bien.

Su mente era un enigma para Jae, quien estaba convencido de que su novio debía tener una agenda en la cabeza o algo así, pues nada se le olvidaba: horarios y tareas de Jisung, junta de padres, recibos, el servicio del auto, la lista de víveres del supermercado, sus propias tareas como docente, cita con el pediatra, la ropa de la tintorería, a veces hasta le recordaba a Jae que tenía que llamar a su madre porque era lunes y la señora Park esperaba llamada de su hijo ese día en específico.

Brian nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y eso enamoraba constantemente al argentino; sin embargo, ser tan sorprendente y perfecto no era tarea fácil, el hombre se volvería loco si seguía a ese ritmo, y el trabajo de Jae era precisamente cuidar de la integridad de su amado novio.

"BriBri, por favor, solo quiero tener una noche romántica contigo. La hemos planeado desde hace semanas."

"Lo sé, Jae y perdóname pero hoy no se va a poder."

Brian se veía tan cansado, sus ojeras ya eran muy notorias y Jae sabía que también estaba adolorido, pues cada noche le pedía ayuda para ponerse un analgésico sobre la espalda. Tanto estrés y trabajo se estaban cobrando con su novio y Jae quería hacer algo lindo por él.

Le había llamado a Nayeon, la hija de 16 años de sus vecinos, para que cuidara a Jisung por un par de horas mientras él llevaba a su adorado novio a una linda cena en el restaurante de comida tailandesa por el que Brian suspiraba.

Todo sería estupendo, comerían y pasearían tomados de la mano, quizá se besarían bajo la luz de la luna como en esas películas clichés que criticaban todo el tiempo y sería una velada romántica soñada... O al menos así habría sido, pero Jisung tuvo que enfermarse.

Jae estaba enojado con el niño por enfermar justo esa noche, es decir, habiendo 365 días en el año, ¿Tuvo que escoger justo esa noche especial para llenarse de mocos y arder en fiebre? Era como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Aún así, el argentino sabía que estaba mal molestarse con la ardilla, pues siendo objetivos, Jisung se había enfermado por culpa de Jae.

No era como que lo hubiera metido al refrigerador por horas para que enfermara, pero el fin de semana anterior, Jae compró un aspersor para el jardín que prometía regar las plantas y el pasto hasta la raíz en menos de 15 minutos, lo cual sonaba realmente tentador.

Brian solo permitió que Jisung ayudara en las labores de jardinería si utilizaba sus botas de goma y un impermeable que lo cubriera por completo. Honestamente el plan había funcionado muy bien hasta que Jaehyung comenzó a instalar el aspersor en el centro del jardín y de hecho ambos se pusieron a jugar bajo los chorros de agua del pequeño artefacto. Fue tan divertido, Jisung reía mucho mientras corría con las botas de goma llenas de agua hasta los tobillos intentando escapar de Jae, quién solo le gritaba entre risas "no le digas a tu padre".

Brian no se había enterado de la razón real por la que su hijo estaba en esas condiciones, pues Jisung protegió a Jae diciéndole a su padre que se había contagiado de un chico con gripe de su clase.

Así que sí, Jae le debía mucho a esa ardilla y no podía molestarse con él.

Pero a pesar de su gratitud hacia el niño, no estaba bien que la única noche que Brian había logrado dejar libre para poder relajarse y atender a la cita con su novio, tuviera que pasarla en casa cambiándole paños húmedos de la frente a su pequeño de 9 años y calentando sopa de pollo para que mejorara.

Jae vio a su novio poner el agua a hervir para hacer té y no pudo evitar acercarse por su espalda para darle un pequeño masaje en los hombros.

El menor cerró los ojos y prácticamente gimió ante la sensación

"Carajo, Jae, eso se siente muy bien."

El mayor soltó una risa corta y murmuró cerca de su oído

"Cielos, creí que teníamos prohibido maldecir en esta casa."

Sintió en su pecho como el cuerpo de Brian se contraía por la risa y luego lo escuchó decir

"Solo enfrente de Jisung."

Continuó el masaje sobre los hombros contrarios mientras murmuraba intentando sonar convincente

"Aún estamos a tiempo de llamar a Nayeon, BriBri. No he cancelado la reservación y tampoco he perdido la esperanza de que esta noche me permitas quitarte el dolor de espalda con algo más que mis manos."

Brian suspiró cansado al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su novio y murmuró acusadoramente

"Ni siquiera requieres reservación para ir a ese local."

"No es mi culpa que tus gustos sean más terrenales y que no requieras de un restaurante cinco estrellas para ser feliz."

Brian sonrió hacia su novio con dulzura y pesar combinados antes de responder

"Será otro día, Jae. Enserio no puedo dejar solo a Jisung si está enfermo."

Y el mayor entendía que el pequeño estaba enfermo, pero ya lucía mejor. El día anterior había estado realmente mal, pero ya no lucía tan terrible.

"Brian, solo es un resfriado, él estará bien."

Y quizá no debió decirlo, pues Brian acomodó sus manos sobre su propia cintura y exclamó incrédulo

"¿Solo es un resfriado? Jaehyung, Jisung tiene fiebre, le duele la cabeza y no puede respirar por la cantidad de mocos que trae, no sé si en América..."

"En América los resfriados salen solos, Brian. Un té y listo. No deberías preocuparte tanto por algo así de común."

Jae se apresuró a acunar el rostro contrario entre sus manos intentando comprar algo de amnistía, pero el menor se negó al contacto y exclamó claramente molesto

"Oh perdón por intentar ser un padre responsable y cuidar de mi hijo enfermo, ¿En qué cabeza cabe que un padre se preocupe por algo así?"

El mayor alzó sus manos intentando lucir inocente y dijo

"Solo digo que por una noche deberías intentar relajarte."

Pero el comentario tuvo el efecto opuesto en Brian, quién respondió exaltado

"No tengo una noche, Jaehyung. Creo que aún no has entendido que soy padre y que no hay días libres de eso. Debo cuidar a Jisung todo el tiempo, no puedo relajarme y dejar de hacerlo por un día, ¿Entiendes?"

Lo entendía, era un hecho del que estaba plenamente consciente desde hacía tiempo; por eso no se detuvo de responder con un tono algo sarcástico

"Claro que lo entiendo, literalmente es en eso en lo que se te va la vida."

Brian lo miró incrédulo por un momento antes de poner los ojos en blanco y girarse al mismo tiempo que decía

"Se llama priorizar, Jae. Algún día lo entenderás, cuando madures."

El mayor se ofendió un poco ante la declaración, estaba consciente de que Brian era mucho más maduro que él en varios aspectos, pero ese no era el reclamo de Jae en lo absoluto.

"Mi punto es que creí que yo también era importante para ti, no puedes dejarme completamente de lado en todo, Brian."

"Te dije desde antes de empezar lo nuestro que Jisung era mi prioridad por encima de todas las cosas, Jae, y tú lo aceptaste. Sabías a lo que te atenías al estar conmigo, te lo advertí. Así que no puedes enojarte porque me preocupo por mi hijo."

Jae negó con la cabeza y se paró frente a su novio para poder enfatizar su respuesta

"No me enojo porque te preocupes por Jisung, me enojo porque no te importa nada más."

Y Brian ya no mantuvo bajo su tono de voz al exclamar

"Estás bromeando, ¿No? Tengo otras mil preocupaciones en mente además de Jisung que están relacionadas con esta casa."

Jaehyung sabía que eso era cierto, Brian era el que estaba al pendiente de la mayoría de las cosas en la casa, incluyendo el pago de los servicios y por supuesto todo lo que incluía algo de planeación, pues él era el más organizado de la relación, sin embargo eso no era el tema de discusión; el enfoque del argentino era uno independiente.

"Una cosa es lo que somos como pareja y otra totalmente diferente es tu función como padre de Jisung."

El menor soltó una risa que bien podía significar fastidio o sarcasmo antes de preguntar

"¿Todo esto es por qué no vamos a salir hoy?"

Jae quiso decir que sí, excepto que en su mente recordó que esa no era la verdadera razón

"No. Es porque estás agotado por el cansancio de todos estos meses y el único día en que intento hacer algo lindo por ti y para nosotros, simplemente me rechazas."

"No te rechacé, solo te pedí que comprendieras que por una situación extraordinaria, hoy no podríamos hacer nada de lo que habíamos planeado."

¿En verdad era una situación extraordinaria?

El argentino estaba seguro de que aunque hubiera sido en otro momento, Brian se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de acceder, aceptaría pero no sin antes asegurarse de que Jisung estuviera ridículamente protegido en una habitación de paredes de esponja.

Se sintió un poco mal en cuanto el pensamiento cruzó su mente.

¿Acaso no estaban siendo egoístas ambos?

A pesar de que esa pregunta quedó atascada en su subconsciente, el enojo sustituyó a su lucidez al reclamar

"Sé que no es mi asunto y he tratado de no meterme en lo absoluto, pero quizá estás sobre protegiendo un poco a Jisung."

No esperaba que el rostro de Brian se mantuviera tan compuesto ante tal reclamo, mucho menos esperaba que le dijera con tanta simplicidad

"Puedes irte si quieres."

Literalmente la mente del mayor se quedó en blanco ante tales palabras, solo pudo decir

"¿Qué?"

Entonces los ojos de Brian se cristalizaron, pero al parecer el hombre se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas de soltar lágrimas, pues con voz firme y sus manos hechas puños a cada lado de sus caderas, respondió

"Si no te gusta cómo soy con mi familia, puedes irte de una vez, Jae."

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

El argentino ni siquiera podía reaccionar negativa o positivamente, no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

Y luego cayó la primera lágrima del ojo derecho de Younghyun, seguida de otras dos más que fueron rápidamente retiradas por el dorso de la mano izquierda de Brian al declarar con voz temblorosa

"No voy a mantenerte aquí si sientes que no te doy tu lugar."

¿Así de simple era todo? Pues no.

Jae tenía tantas cosas que decir, quería descargar su frustración y decirle a Brian que no era tan simple como dejarlo ir para que no se sintiera ofendido. Por el amor de dios, Jae lo amaba, lo amaba estúpidamente, amaba todo lo que significaba estar a su lado compartiendo su vida y hasta la felicidad de cuidar de Jisung, pero también había cosas que odiaba como verlo exhausto y preocupado por cosas que no deberían quitarle el sueño.

Necesitaba gritarle que no estaba comprendiendo ni una mierda porque no había manera de que él quisiera largarse, gritar que podían solucionar lo que fuera y que si Brian le había propuesto como primera opción que se largara para 'solucionar' la situación, entonces ese no era el Kang Younghyun que lo enamoraba constantemente; pero en lugar de gritar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y entonces dijo

"Solo voy a salir porque enserio no quiero decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir luego."

Tomó las llaves de la casa y su chaqueta antes de salir dando un portazo.

Brian se llevó las manos al cabello y nada más no gritó porque en verdad no necesitaba a Jisung haciendo preguntas al respecto.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón para llorar por la frustración que lo invadía.

Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo, ¿Correrlo? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le dijo que se fuera de la casa?

El silbido de la tetera le avisó que el agua ya estaba hirviendo sobre la estufa, así que se apresuró a preparar el té de Jisung para poder despejar un poco su mente.

Sus piernas flaquearon un poco al pensar en que no tenía idea de a dónde había ido Jae o cuando iba a volver, tuvo que detenerse a si mismo contra la barra de la cocina para no desplomarse contra el suelo a llorar de nuevo.

Se trató de limpiar el rostro tanto como le fue posible antes de llevarle la taza humeante a Jisung.

Al entrar a su habitación, se sorprendió un poco de ver al niño sentado con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de su cama, con expresión angustiada y las rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

"¿Qué haces ahí, Jisung-ah?"

El menor lo miró con sus muy expresivos ojos grandes y dijo

"Los escuché pelear."

Brian no paraba de sentirse culpable, ahora no solo había lastimado a Jae, también había asustado a su hijo.

Jisung se arrodilló sobre su cama pero más cerca de la orilla y le preguntó preocupado

"Papá, ¿Estás triste?"

Brian desvió la mirada antes de depositar la taza de té sobre la cómoda junto a la cama y solo le dijo intentando no sonar tan miserable

"Estoy cansado, Sungie."

"¿Y Jae?"

Al mayor casi nunca le molestaba la curiosidad de Jisung, pero esa vez era doloroso pensar en el tema.

"Salió a buscar algo a la tienda, seguro no tardará, pero tú debes tomar ese té y luego dormir para que te recuperes pronto."

"Jae y tú se pelearon por mi culpa, ¿Verdad?"

Brian se quedó un poco perplejo ante la pregunta. Por supuesto que la respuesta era no, pero se sentía impactado de lo perceptivo que era su pequeño.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama para quedar a la misma altura que el menor y le explicó con determinación

"No. No fue por tu culpa, tú no tienes nada que ver con nuestros problemas, Jisung. Discutimos porque Jae... No entiende mi forma de pensar."

El niño miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de volver a ver a su padre a los ojos y preguntar

"¿Quieres que hable con él?"

Brian sonrió y se limpió una lágrima rebelde que trató de escapar de su ojo. Su hijo era demasiado maduro para su edad, ya no sabía si eso era bueno.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que acomodaba al menor entre las cobijas y le explicó con voz calmada

"No, ardillita. Estas son cosas de adultos que debemos resolver nosotros."

"No me gusta que estés triste."

Younghyun ladeó su cabeza e intentó decir

"Sungie..."

Pero Jisung se apresuró a aclarar

"Me agrada Jae porque sonríes mucho estando con él. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo conocí en el aeropuerto?" Brian asintió y dejó que su hijo jugara con sus dedos mientras le explicaba, "Supe que querías mucho a Jae porque no parabas de sonreír, siempre que te agarraba de la mano o que te miraba, tu sonreías con más fuerza. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en Malasia, casi siempre te veías triste cuando hablábamos por Skype... no quiero que dejes de reír, papá."

Habían tantas cosas que deseaba decirle a su hijo, algo tan sencillo como un gracias que le demostrara al pequeño que era la luz de su vida, pero prefirió solo abrazarlo y dejar un cariñoso beso sobre su frente.

"Bueno, ya duérmete, tienes que descansar. Háblame si necesitas algo."

Le apagó la luz del cuarto, dejando encendida la pequeña lámpara de noche y solo entrecerró la puerta en caso de que su hijo requiriera algo.

Volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

Buscó inmediatamente el número de Wendy en su celular, sabía que era desconsiderado llamarle porque era de madrugada en Chicago, pero... Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Esperó tres timbres hasta que se abrió la línea y escuchó la adormilada voz de Wendy preguntar con un toque de angustia

"¿Brian?"

"Hola, Wendy... Perdón por molestarte a esta hora."

La mujer trató de decir en medio de un bostezo

"Hey, descuida. De cualquier forma tenía que levantarme temprano... Dios, ni siquiera sé que hora es... Lo siento, cariño, descuida, es Brian."

Younghyun se apenó completamente al notar que había despertado a Johnny también, pero se mantuvo en silencio solo escuchando el movimiento por el auricular hasta que volvió a haber silencio y ella preguntó

"¿Qué pasó, Brian?"

"Lo siento. No sabía qué hacer, Wen, perdón por llamar a esta hora."

Ya sonaba mucho más despierta e incluso se escuchaban unos sonidos en el fondo, probablemente de la cafetera, mientras le decía

"Está bien. Sé que no llamarías si no fuera importante, así que dime ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Younghyun mordió su propio labio y entonces se dio a si mismo fuerzas para decir

"Discutí con Jae y salió de la casa."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Sonaba genuinamente consternada y Brian se sintió de pronto muy avergonzado por la razón.

"Habíamos planeado una noche romántica desde hace semanas, pero no pudimos salir porque Ji está enfermo y yo le dije que no quería dejarlo con la niñera."

Wendy sonó preocupada al preguntar

"¿Qué le pasó a Jisung? ¿De qué enfermó? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?"

Esa preocupación era la normal de un padre ¿No? Querer el bienestar de su pequeño ante todas las cosas, pero entonces ¿Por qué Brian sentía que Jae tenía razón a pesar de todo?

Trató de calmar a Wendy explicándole

"Tiene fiebre, le duele la cabeza y ha estado estornudando todo el día, parece que es un resfriado, según el doctor es viral."

Escuchó el suspiro de Wendy que cruzó la línea y luego a ella diciendo

"Él está bien, Brian. Su cuerpo tendrá que sacarlo solo, pero no te preocupes."

"Es justo lo que me dijo Jae."

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, entonces Wendy respondió

"Admito que ambos tienen algo de razón..."

"¿Tú crees?"

Ya que lo había razonado, se dio cuenta de que quizá había sido un poco exagerada su reacción, pero deseaba saber el punto de vista de la madre de su hijo.

"Si, quiero decir... Eres un padre preocupado, es completamente natural que te sientas angustiado por la salud de tu hijo, pero Jae tiene razón en sentirse frustrado por el hecho de que cancelaste sus planes por un resfriado."

No le dolía escuchar la verdad, sino saber que en efecto había hecho sentir mal a su novio.

"Te prometo que no quise hacer sentir mal a Jae... Es solo que no podía dejar de pensar en si la salud de Ji empeoraba mientras yo iba a divertirme por ahí."

"Brian..." y por el tono condescendiente, sabía que estaba a punto de recibir un sermón. "Escucha, sé que amas a Jisung, yo también lo amo, es mi sol, y es un hecho que somos responsables de lo que le ocurra y que no podemos dejarlo desamparado porque definitivamente él no pidió venir a este mundo, pero tampoco tienes que sentir que le debes el universo. Todo lo que haces cada día de tu vida es por tu hijo, desde salir a trabajar hasta educarlo y multiplicarte para hacerlo todo es por él, así que no sientas remordimiento por salir a dar una vuelta de vez en cuando con el hombre al que amas y que te apoya en todo; Ji no se quedará contigo por siempre, él hará su vida algún día, y... Si Jae es el indicado, será él quien te acompañe hasta el final."

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo ante todas esas palabras porque sabía que era cierto.

Tragó con fuerza y admitió

"No puedo elegir entre Jae y Jisung."

"No tienes que hacerlo. Solo dale su lugar a Jaehyung así como se lo das a Jisung. La parte más difícil de tener una familia es saber equilibrar todo."

El mayor soltó una corta risa congestionada y le preguntó fascinado

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

Wendy también rió antes de agregar

"Créeme que no es fácil, pero con el paso de los años se vuelve más natural, solo es cuestión de que no olvides que tu labor de padre es independiente de tu labor como pareja." Y he ahí de nuevo el punto de Jae. "Eres un gran padre, Brian, ahora no olvides que también tienes una relación que implica compromiso con Jae."

***

  
Al entrar a la tienda de autoservicio, miró a su amigo Woosung que lo saludó desde la caja con una sonrisa que se difuminó al notar su expresión de molestia.

Solo tomó una caja de jugo y un paquete de carne seca que Brian no permitía que hubiera en la casa (porque tenía demasiada sal y si Jisung la comía, le haría daño), y se encaminó hacia la caja registradora.

Woosung lo miró preocupado mientras pasaba los códigos de barras por el lector y le preguntó sutilmente

"¿Todo bien?"

"No."

Y vaya que esa no fue una respuesta sutil.

Woosung quiso reír ante la expresión berrinchuda que tenía Jae en el rostro, pero se contuvo y le preguntó intentando sonar serio

"¿Qué te pasó?"

Jae trató de sonar tan fatalista como le fue posible al explicar

"Literalmente mi novio me dejó plantado por su hijo enfermo."

Pero la reacción de Woosung fue todo menos favorable para su causa. El hombre solo recargó su palma contra el mostrador y afirmó

"Bueno, eso tiene mucho sentido para mi."

El argentino negó con la cabeza y exclamó

"No tiene sentido, Sammy. Solo es un resfriado que iba a salir solo sin problema."

El hombre tras el mesón ladeó su mirada como si lo considerara, y de hecho dijo

"Supongo que no podemos saber qué es lo que siente o le preocupa a Brian exactamente, después de todo, ni tú ni yo somos padres, Jae. Sus preocupaciones y prioridades son muy diferentes a las nuestras."

Jae lo sabía. Él también adoraba a Jisung con locura, no había manera de no amar a ese niño y se preocupaba por él y por todo lo que lo involucraba, pero era un hecho que Brian debía sentir una responsabilidad mucho mayor, después de todo, era él quien debía hacerse cargo de todo y quien respondería por su hijo.

Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro como muestra de su frustración y entonces exclamó

"Es que me estreso. Me pone mal verlo a él tan agotado, y el único día en que podemos hacer algo diferente para que se relaje, decide quedarse en casa para cuidar un resfriado que va a salir solo."

"¿Y por qué no hiciste algo para relajarte con él en casa?"

De acuerdo, no esperaba esa pregunta y sinceramente no tenía una respuesta convincente.

"Porque... Yo... En realidad no lo sé. Supongo que porque soy egoísta."

Sammy negó con la cabeza y le dijo sin alterarse en lo absoluto

"No eres egoísta, pero estas cansado, es normal que quieras pasar tiempo con Brian y que te sintieras desplazado cuando se negó a salir contigo."

Jae volvió a pasarse las manos por el rostro mientras murmuraba claramente derrotado

"No debí poner a Brian en esa posición. Cómo si no fuera suficientemente complicado para él lidiar con dos bebés ya."

La ceja alzada de Sammy era un claro signo de su confusión

"¿Dos bebés?"

La esquina de los labios del argentino se elevó un poco ante el pensamiento y admitió

"Sí. A mí también me cuida como si fuera su amado bebé... Supongo que por eso está tan cansado todo el tiempo, porque literalmente da todo por nosotros. Enserio que mi reclamo fue estúpido..." Pasó sus dedos entre su cabello una última vez y le dijo a Woosung con energía y determinación renovadas. "De acuerdo. Mejor cóbrame ya porque tengo que correr a casa para disculparme con el amor de mi vida."

***

  
La puerta de la casa se abrió de pronto y entró Jae algo agitado mirando hacia todos lados antes de estacionar su mirada en el hombre con ojos llorosos sobre el sofá.

Apenas cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, empezó a decir

"Perdón, BriBri."

"Jae..."

El menor intentó ponerse de pie para hablar de frente, pero Jae se dejó caer a su lado sobre el sillón y lo abrazó con fuerza desmedida ocultando su rostro en la curva del cuello contrario y murmurando

"Te amo Brian, y también amo a Jisung. Los amo a los dos y no puedo visualizar mi vida sin ustedes, perdóname por lo que te dije. Tienes razón en que me lo dijiste desde el inicio. Ustedes son mi familia, los quiero a ambos y claro que un hijo enfermo siempre será prioridad." Los pulgares de Jae limpiaron suavemente las mejillas húmedas de su novio mientras lo miraba con adoración y entonces le preguntó con ojos suplicantes. "¿Puedes perdonarme, por favor?"

Brian miró esos pequeños ojos protegidos por las lentes en su novio y sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo

"Solo abrázame, ¿Quieres?"

Y el argentino no se hizo del rogar, de inmediato fue a envolver a su novio entre sus brazos y a llenarle el rostro con besos, sintiéndose incapaz de alejarse del hombre que amaba, entonces sintió una mano en su pecho que lo obligó a detenerse un momento y escuchó a Brian decirle con voz entrecortada

"Perdóname, Jae."

"No, mi vida. No tienes que disculparte conmigo..."

Iba a abrazarlo de nuevo para proteger del mundo al hombre entre sus brazos, pero Brian volvió a detenerlo con una mano en su pecho para decir

"Debo hacerlo. Jamás debí haber siquiera sugerido que te fueras, no sé en qué estaba pensando al decir aquello. Además tú tienes razón, no puedo dejarte de lado en todo..."

Jae acunó su rostro con dulzura para depositar un beso en su nariz y le dijo con tono tranquilizador

"No, Brian. Yo no debí haberte puesto en esa posición, tu responsabilidad como padre es indiscutible."

El menor se sujetó a las muñecas contrarias y aún con ojos llorosos insistió

"Si, pero también te amo a ti y tengo una responsabilidad como tu novio. Me apoyas siempre y... Bueno, estabas en tu derecho de molestarte, no hemos tenido una noche para nosotros solos desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Esta bien, yo entiendo. Han sido meses muy complicados."

Brian asintió completamente de acuerdo con el mayor y agregó

"Lo han sido y te agradezco por estar ahí para mí apoyándome desde mucho antes, enserio eres un ángel."

"BriBri, el verdadero ángel de esta casa eres tú. Jisung y yo ya habríamos muerto si no te tuviéramos aquí."

Younghyun negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a rechazar la idea cuánto fuera posible

"Por supuesto que no."

Pero Jae también estaba dispuesto a reafirmarla una y otra vez.

"Por supuesto que sí. Y lo sabes."

"Eso no es..." Pensó por un momento su respuesta y entonces murmuró aún analizándolo. "De acuerdo, supongo que es posible."

Jae besó su mejilla cariñosamente antes de mirarlo a los ojos y decir con mayor seriedad

"Perdón por todo. Tú tenías razón, la familia es la prioridad número uno frente a cualquier otra cosa, BriBri."

El mencionado le besó los labios con dulzura, cual promesa y consuelo simultáneos, entonces tomó su mano y le dijo

"Vamos arriba. Ha sido un día agotador y creo que ambos necesitamos descansar."

Subieron al segundo piso, Brian entró a su habitación de inmediato, pero Jae se acercó discretamente a la puerta de la habitación de Jisung la cual entreabrió un poco para asomar su cabeza y entonces susurró

"¿Estás despierto, Sungie?"

La cabeza del menor se alzó un poco de la almohada y le sonrió mientras decía

"Que bueno que volviste, Jae."

El argentino sonrió aliviado y se permitió dar un paso dentro de la habitación

"No me iría jamás, Jisung. Sería un completo imbécil si lo hiciera... Digo, un completo tonto."

El niño rió y solo se encogió de hombros mientras le decía

"Esta bien, no voy a decirle a papá que eres grosero y que usas palabras prohibidas."

Jae soltó una risa y se acercó un poco más a la cama, donde Jisung estiró sus brazos como pidiéndole que lo abrazara, gesto que el mayor correspondió de inmediato y apegó al pequeño contra su pecho donde murmuró

"Perdón por haber hecho que pelearas con papá."

Jae lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y le dijo con firmeza

"No fue tu culpa que discutiéramos. Jamás lo pienses, porque enserio no lo es; yo fui un tonto desde el momento en que dejé que jugáramos con el aspersor en el jardín."

Jisung volvió a reír al recordar cómo jugaron ese día y le dijo

"Pero fue divertido."

Jae sabía que era el maestro de la diversión, pero no podía permitirse a si mismo volver a cometer un error así, por eso le dijo

"Bueno, ten por seguro que ya no haremos ese tipo de cosas... A menos que tu papá este de acuerdo y enterado."

El menor hizo un puchero que marcó aún más sus abultadas mejillas y murmuró malhumoradamente

"Okay."

"Bueno, descansa, Jisung." Lo arropó de nuevo con cuidado entre las cobijas y entonces lo miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para dejarle un pequeño beso sobre la frente y le susurró. "Te amo."

El menor se aferró con algo de fuerza a la camiseta contraria y lo jaló para susurrar cerca de su oído

"Y yo a ti, Jae."

Esa noche, en cuanto Jae se metió a la cama junto a su amado, envolvió suavemente la cintura contraria y susurró contra su oído

"Por cierto BriBri... Perdón por ocasionar todo esto."

El menor suspiró antes de decir

"Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que fue culpa de ambos, Jae."

"No, digo que literalmente es mi culpa que Ji este enfermo."

"¿Ah sí?"

Younghyun no sonó genuinamente sorprendido con la información, Jae lo atribuyó a que estaba medio dormido, pero decidió terminar de sincerarse diciendo

"Si. Tengo que confesar que Jisung enfermó porque nos pusimos a jugar con el aspersor para el jardín cuando lo instalé."

Brian se giró para quedar viéndolo de frente, lo abrazó para recargar su mejilla contra el pecho del más alto y le dijo con voz adormilada

"Lo sé. Tiffany me contó que estaban jugando a mojarse en el jardín en pleno febrero."

"Esa señora chismosa."

Y Brian todavía le preguntaba por qué le caía mal su vecina.

El menor suspiró antes de agregar

"Está bien, amor, no estoy molesto. De hecho, pensé en que quizá podrías llamarle a Nayeon para que cuide a Sungie mañana y que me quites el dolor de espalda con algo más que solo tus manos."

En verdad, Jae amaba a Brian. Toda su vida estaba a su disposición si así lo deseaba.

Con el mismo tono coqueto empleado por su novio, respondió antes de dejar un beso sobre su sien

"Cómo tú desees, mi vida."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porque no todo en una relación de pareja es miel sobre hojuelas :v vivo para dar sermones


	16. you said he was handsome, but not this handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung y Brian conocen por fin a la familia de Jae en los Ángeles, o bien... nadie se resiste a los encantos de los Kang.

Brian estaba muy nervioso y los saltos que daba su hijo no ayudaban para nada a calmarlo.

"Jisung ya para, vas a tropezar."

Tomó la mano del niño para asegurarse de que no se perdiera entre tanta gente, pero el menor continuó dando saltitos mientras decía

"¿Subiremos a Space Mountain y a Incredicoaster?"

Jae tomó la otra mano de Jisung, esperando que eso lograra tranquilizar a su novio, y le dijo

"Seguro. Eso sí eres lo suficientemente alto."

Jisung hizo un puchero antes de decir

"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan bajo de estatura? Necesito crecer ya para poder ser el mejor amigo de Chris y para poder subir a los juegos divertidos."

Brian miró a su hijo sin entender la parte del mejor amigo, pero solo le explicó

"Ya crecerás después, Jisung. Precisamente por eso debes dormirte temprano y comer bien."

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron ante eso

"¿O sea que con eso puedo crecer más?" Su padre asintió y Jisung solo giró su cabeza hacia Jae para preguntar con emoción renovada. "¿Entonces cuánto debo medir para subir a los juegos?"

Jaehyung miró pensativamente hacia el final del pasillo y sin razonarlo dijo

"Lo suficiente para que no te fractures el pecho con las barras de seguridad."

El niño lo miró horrorizado y Brian le dedicó una mirada de reprobación

"No lo asustes, Jaehyung."

El argentino negó con la cabeza y trató de arreglar lo recién dicho

"No, quiero decir... Lo suficiente para que no te partas la cara."

La expresión de Jisung solo fue de mayor temor, y Brian iba a poner los ojos en blanco, pero notó que al menos el niño ya había dejado de saltar de un lado para el otro.

Younghyun dejó a su novio y a su hijo parados enseguida de un pilar y les dijo

"Esperen aquí y no se muevan mientras voy a buscar nuestro equipaje."

Jae no podía aceptar algo así, eran varias maletas y su hermoso novio no tenía porque andar tropezándose por todo el aeropuerto con tantas valijas en las manos.

"Yo iré BriBri."

"No, está bien. Solo quédate aquí con Ji mientras voy a buscar nuestras cosas, ¿Okay?"

El mayor quiso replicar, pero Brian ya se había alejado hacia la banda que estaba a unos 20 metros, la cual transportaba las maletas de su vuelo.

Jisung aún estaba agarrado de la mano del argentino, así que llamó su atención jalando su manga y le preguntó

"¿Por qué mi papá está tan nervioso?"

Jae no sabía cómo explicarlo para que Jisung lo entendiera, pero que no se contagiara de los nervios de su propio padre.

"Eh... Pues es porque... Por fin conocerán a mi familia."

El pequeño solo continuó mirándolo sin entender porque eso podría causarle tantos nervios a su padre, y de hecho dijo

"¿Mi papá le tiene miedo a tu familia?"

Por eso Jae se consideraba a si mismo un tubérculo en cuanto a la paternidad. No sabía cómo explicarle al niño que sus padres eran un poco... Conservadores.

En realidad, no quería demostrarle al menor que él también estaba nervioso, no por lo que sus padres pudieran pensar, sino porque Brian pudiera incomodarse.

Eso era lo que le estaba quitando el sueño desde que hicieron escala en Osaka, cuando cayó en cuenta de que en unas cuantas horas se enfrentarían a las miradas posiblemente despectivas de los señores Park y que no quería que por nada en el mundo Brian se sintiera mal.

Recordó que Jisung aún esperaba una respuesta y solo le dijo

"No tiene miedo, tu papá es asombroso y no le teme a nada. Es solo que esta nervioso porque va a conocer a mis padres y... Bueno, tú entiendes."

Pero no, el menor no entendía.

Quiso preguntarle de nuevo, pero Brian ya había tomado sus maletas y había vuelto con ellos, se veía un poco pálido y Jae se acercó para decirle con dulzura

"¿Estás bien, amor?"

Younghyun asintió, pero no sonrió; razón por la que el mayor se acercó para sujetar su cintura con un brazo (el que no estaba tomando la mano de Jisung), y le besó con dulzura la frente.

"Tranquilo, BriBri, te van a adorar. Lo sé."

El hombre sonrió, aún algo nervioso, pero al menos ya no parecía que iba a colapsar en ese mismo instante.

Continuaron avanzando por la terminal hasta que pasaron unas escaleras eléctricas que los llevarían hacia la entrada principal del aeropuerto y Jae intentó calmar a su novio diciendo

"Descuiden, todo será genial. Los llevaré a los lugares más asombrosos de Los Ángeles y nos divertiremos mucho."

Jisung volvió a dar brinquitos de emoción mientras que Brian solo tomaba con más fuerza la delgada mano de su novio.

Apenas bajaron las escaleras, Jae iba a buscar su celular para revisar si tenía alguna llamada perdida, pero escucharon un grito femenino

"¡Jae!"

Los dos adultos y el niño miraron hacia la mujer castaña que sostenía un letrero que decía 'Park y Kang'.

Jae sonrió instintivamente y dijo con evidente felicidad

"Ella es mi hermana, vengan para que la conozcan."

La chica saltó a los brazos del rubio y casi le saca el aire.

"Oh Jae, me da tanto gusto verte."

Brian miró la escena con gran emoción, sabía que Jae adoraba a su hermana y era muy reconfortante verlo tan alegre estando con ella.

El rubio le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza mientras murmuraba

"Hola Dara, a mi también me alegra mucho verte."

Un hombre y un par de adolescentes se asomaron por un lado de la mujer y el sujeto dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo

"Que bueno verte, Jae."

El argentino le dio un abrazo rápido como respuesta y entonces abrazó a la chica que exclamó

"¡Tío Jae!"

"Hola princesa."

Jaehyung chocó su puño con el otro joven que sonrió antes de decir

"Hola, tío."

"¿Qué le pasó al pequeño Chanhyuk? Ahora es más alto que tú, Jiyong."

El hombre soltó una risa sarcástica antes de responder con autosuficiencia

"Quizá lo sabrías si no hubieras desaparecido por más de un año."

Dara asintió y exclamó con tono severo

"Eres un malcriado, Jaehyung, hacía demasiado tiempo que no venías."

Jae se encogió un poco en sí mismo por el regaño de su hermana, pero aún así dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras decía

"Lo sé, pero prometo que tengo una buena razón. Vengan, quiero que conozcan a un par de personas."

La mujer miró con curiosidad hacia atrás de su hermano y sonrió cuando él dijo

"Ellos son mi novio Brian Kang y su hijo Jisung. Chicos, les presento a mi hermana, Sandara Park, su esposo Kwon Jiyong y a mis sobrinos Chanhyuk y Suhyun."

Brian extendió su mano, suponiendo que la mujer estaba acostumbrada a dicho contacto por vivir en América, pero Dara lo abrazó sin aviso y exclamó

"Hola, que gusto conocerlos por fin, Jae nos ha hablado tanto de ustedes. Cuando mi hermano me dijo que tenía novio y que estaba extraordinariamente enamorado de él, me emocioné muchísimo." Dara miró hacia su hermano y exclamó. "Jaehyung, dijiste que él era guapo, pero no así de guapo. No le hiciste justicia para nada."

El rubio se encogió de hombros y respondió con autosuficiencia

"Porque no hay manera de hacerle justicia a su belleza, Dara."

Brian se sonrojó y le dio un empujón en el hombro a su novio, entonces respondió avergonzado

"Gracias por recibirnos tan cálidamente, noona, el gusto es mío. Jae también habla maravillas sobre su familia todo el tiempo, así que es genial conocerlos a todos por fin."

Younghyun hizo una reverencia hacia Jiyong, Chanhyuk y Suhyun también, mientras que Sandara sonrió encantada por saber que había sido mencionada por su hermano antes, pero entonces desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño enseguida de Brian y sus ojos se iluminaron justo antes de acuclillarse frente a él y exclamar

"¡Oh mi dios! ¿Quién eres tú, mi cielo?"

El niño ladeó su cabeza un poco confundido, pero le parecía bonita la sonrisa de Dara, así que respondió con confianza

"Soy Jisung... ¿Tú eres la hermana mayor de Jae?"

Dara lo abrazó casi tan fuerte como a su hermano y exclamó

"Lo soy, cielo. Aww, cariño, eres tan precioso... Jae, no me dijiste que era tan adorable, ni siquiera usa honoríficos. Lo adoro."

El rubio tomó la mano de Brian y le dijo a su hermana

"Yo te dije que era el niño más lindo que conocerías jamás."

La mujer sujetó con cuidado los costados de Jisung y le dijo

"Puedes decirme tía Dara, ¿Okay, cielo?"

Jisung asintió con una sonrisa y repitió

"Tía Dara."

Sandara chilló emocionada, razón por la que Chanhyuk le dijo claramente avergonzado

"Mamá basta, vas a asustarlo."

La mujer negó con la cabeza y le dijo con autosuficiencia

"Aún soy tu madre, Kwon Chanhyuk, recuérdalo. No le enseñes cosas malas a Jisung como eso de avergonzarse de su madre." Volvió su mirada hacia el niño y exclamó. "¡Oh mi dios, al fin soy tía! Vamos, Jisungie, ignora a tu primo, te compraré una limonada congelada, ¿Te gustaría de limón o de fresa, cariño?"

"De fresa por favor, tía."

La castaña prácticamente se derritió por la respuesta y tomó de la mano al niño mientras los dirigía hacia su auto en el estacionamiento.

Jiyong miró a Brian y le explicó algo apenado

"Lo siento, es que está muy emocionada."

Younghyun solo se rió antes de encogerse de hombros y decir

"Esta bien, me alegra que se lleven tan bien."

Chanhyuk puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó

"Controlala, tío. Ha estado como loca desde que le dijiste que vendrían."

Jae sonrió hacia su sobrino y le dijo

"Puedo imaginar que si, hacia tiempo que no venía, y mucho menos con tan estupenda compañía. Ya después hablaré con ella, descuida Hyukkie."

El adolescente frunció la nariz ante el apodo, pero aún así tomó una maleta igual que Jiyong para ayudarlos, Suhyun se afianzó del brazo de su padre y entonces todos empezaron a seguir a Dara por el aeropuerto hacia la salida.

Jisung no dudó en platicarle a la tía Dara acerca de cómo había sido su vida en Malasia y de todo lo que verían en los parques de Disneyland y California Adventure.

Brian sonrió por lo feliz que se veían su cuñada y su hijo, y entonces susurró para su novio

"Creo que a Dara le agrada mucho Jisung."

Jae solo rió complacido y aún abrazando a su novio por la cintura, le explicó

"Creo que sí. Verás, BriBri, Dara siempre me hablaba acerca de cómo sería la mejor tía con sus sobrinos. Todo el tiempo me decía lo fantástico que es tener un hijo, e insistía en que le diera sobrinos para poder mimarlos, aunque creo que se desilusionó un poco cuando se enteró de que yo era gay."

Brian miró a la mujer que iba tan sonriente tomada de la mano con su hijo y lo invadió una extraña sensación agridulce que tuvo que aclarar inquiriendo

"Entonces ella..."

El mayor se acomodó la correa del bolso de tela sobre el hombro y continuó

"Entonces ella adorará a Jisung a pesar de que no es mi hijo porque es el niño más dulce que existe, así que relájate BriBri, no hay posibilidad de que Dara quisiera a otro niño como su sobrino cuando existe un pequeño tan dulce como Ji."

Y Brian estaba seguro de que así sería, lo que temía era que sus suegros fueran los que de hecho no quisieran ni siquiera tenerlos cerca a él y a su hijo que no tenía la más mínima culpa de nada.

Cuando se subieron a la camioneta de los Kwon, Jisung se sentó atrás junto a Suhyun y Chanhyuk, quién ya había sacado su iPod para escuchar música con audífonos.

El menor lo miró intrigado y le dijo

"Mi amigo Chan también tiene un iPod." Chanhyuk solo asintió sin darle importancia, por ello Jisung continuó. "Él ya tiene 12 años, yo voy a cumplir 10 en septiembre, ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?"

El adolescente lo miró ligeramente fastidiado y dijo de manera cortante

"Quince."

Jisung sonrió y le dijo emocionado

"Eres de la misma edad que mi vecina Nayeon. Ella me acompañaba desde la escuela a la casa, pero ya no lo hace porque vuelvo con mis otros vecinos."

Brian miró de reojo a su hijo y le dijo

"Jisung no molestes a Chanhyuk."

Ciertamente al niño no le importó el regaño de su padre, Jae por otro lado, notó la expresión de incomodidad de su sobrino y sonrió con malicia antes de decir

"Oye Jisung, a Hyukkie también le encanta tocar música. Es su hobby."

El menor miró con su boca abierta al adolescente y exclamó

"¿Enserio? ¡Hagamos una banda! Yo sé tocar el piano, la guitarra y un poco el violín. Mi papá me está enseñando a tocar el clarinete, pero no soy muy bueno."

Chanhyuk pareció mirarlo con algo de interés y entonces le dijo

"Yo también toco la guitarra, admito que no soy tan malo en ello... Puedo mostrarte un vídeo si quieres."

Jisung asintió feliz y se acomodó enseguida de Chanhyuk, quién le prestó uno de sus audífonos y acomodó su celular entre sus manos para enseñarle un vídeo de uno de sus recitales de la escuela en los que participaba junto a su hermana.

Lo único que salía de la boca de Jisung eran sonidos de sorpresa y admiración. Miró a la otra adolescente y le preguntó

"¿Tu también cantas, Suhyun?"

La chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa apenada y le dijo

"Bueno... lo intento."

El niño acabó de ver el vídeo y aún con expresión algo aturdida, dijo

"Wow... ¿Puedes enseñarme a tocar esa canción, Chanhyuk?"

El mayor incluso sonrió ante la petición y le dijo mientras le ponía otro vídeo para que viera

"Seguro que si... _Primo_."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daragon porque... por que no? y los chicos de AKMU como sus hijos porque sería absolutamente re goals!  
> la tía Dara... así seré yo con mi sobrino ahre


	17. even though I don't like the man you brought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si hay una palabra para describir a los padres de Jae, esa sería: impredecibles.

La pesada mirada de los señores Park recayó por completo sobre el hombre enseguida de su hijo, y fue la mujer la primera en hablar

"Younghyun, ¿Correcto?"

El menor asintió al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia y le dijo

"Kang Younghyun, señora. Mucho gusto. Y él es Jisung."

Los padres de Jae miraron al pequeño y fue el señor Park el que preguntó

"¿Este niño es su hijo, Younghyun?"

"Ah, si. Justamente." El niño que estaba muy concentrado contando los azulejos en el piso, volteó cuando su padre jaló suavemente de su mano y entonces lo miró mientras decía "Saluda a los padres de Jae, Sung."

El pequeño miró hacia ambos señores y con una mirada algo desconfiada dijo

"¿Enserio son los padres de Jae?"

Brian quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, aparentemente nunca lograría hacer a Jisung hablar con honoríficos.

La señora Park pareció ser tomada por sorpresa, pues frunció el ceño y le respondió

"Así es, jovencito. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?"

Jisung se encogió de hombros y solo dijo

"Es que ninguno parece pollo y Jae es idéntico a uno."

Los señores Park lo miraron estupefactos y Brian solo jaló la mano de Jisung para devolverlo a su lado, estaba seguro de que el sonrojo quemaba sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

"Lo siento, Jisung es un poco impertinente a veces."

Su suegra lo fulminó con la mirada antes de acomodarse las mangas de la blusa y decir

"Si, me temo que solo una buena educación puede acabar con la impertinencia de un chico."

Jae ya le había advertido que sus padres eran terriblemente difíciles y que no había necesidad de que se esforzara por ganárselos, pero estaba decidido a no permitir que se quedaran con la imagen de padre desobligado que no disciplina a su hijo.

La señora Park los invitó a seguirla hacia el comedor, donde ya tenían puesta la mesa y solo era cuestión de traer los alimentos.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados y todos sus platos servidos, la madre de Jae empezó a decir

"Así que, Younghyun..."

"¿Si, señora?"

El nerviosismo en el joven hombre fue casi palpable, razón por la que Jae sujetó su mano para darle algo a que aferrarse.

La señora Park le dirigió otra mirada de arriba a abajo antes de continuar

"¿A qué se dedica?"

Brian asintió intentando calmarse y le respondió con una sonrisa

"Soy profesor de música."

El señor Park intervino de pronto diciendo

"Claramente este hombre tiene que repartir su tiempo entre enseñarle la escala musical a niños y ser padre soltero, ¿Enserio te trata como mereces, Jaehyung?"

El nombrado se cubrió el rostro con una mano y dijo

"De hecho me trata mejor, papá. Brian cuida demasiado bien de Jisung y de mi, él es un ángel en nuestras vidas."

Brian bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero entonces la señora Park preguntó

"¿Y ha considerado dedicarse a alguna profesión real, Younghyun?"

Brian se quedó tan sorprendido con las palabras recién escuchadas que ni siquiera supo que contestar, afortunadamente Jae miró a su madre y le respondió con evidente molestia

"Brian es profesionista, mamá. Estudió la carrera de música y es profesor universitario."

"Bueno, supongo que la superación personal no es para todos."

En verdad, Brian jamás se había encontrado con gente tan... Grosera. Esa era la palabra, pues aunque se disfrazaban de gente franca, simplemente estaban siendo groseros.

El señor Park miró a Jisung y le preguntó

"¿Y usted, jovencito? ¿A qué se dedica?"

El menor alzó la mirada desde donde examinaba la comida en su plato y le respondió con algo de obviedad

"Tengo 9 años, así que tengo que estudiar."

"¿Y ya ha pensado acerca de lo que le gustaría estudiar cuando entre a la universidad? ¿O pretende morirse de hambre con la música también?"

Jisung miró pensativamente hacia arriba y con una gran sonrisa exclamó

"Me encanta la música, pero yo quiero ser un ninja."

Brian ya no sabía si sentirse indignado por todas las cosas que estaban diciendo sobre su profesión, sentirse apenado por el hecho de que su hijo no usaba honoríficos o respirar profundamente porque sabía que no había manera de que esos señores tomaran bien la idea de su hijo acerca de querer ser un ninja.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, el señor Park miró con un fantasma de sonrisa al chico y le preguntó

"¿Un ninja? ¿No es eso muy peligroso?"

Jisung negó con la cabeza, lo pensó un segundo y asintió antes de volver a negar.

"Bueno... Si lo es, pero yo voy a ser el ninja más poderoso, porque yo voy a ser como el ninja verde."

El menor se bajó de la mesa para sacar un par de ninjas de Lego de su bolsillo y empezó a acercarse a los señores Park, pero Brian le dijo en voz baja

"Jisung, estamos comiendo, no es hora de jugar."

La señora Park pareció sentirse satisfecha con la llamada de atención, pero todo su porte se fue al diablo cuando el niño acercó el par de figuras a su pecho y le dijo

"Solo voy a enseñarle cual es el ninja verde a los abuelos Park, papá. Prometo no hacer desorden."

Ambos adultos se quedaron completamente aturdidos ante el título otorgado por el pequeño y de hecho ni siquiera protestaron cuando Jisung se asomó sin permiso por el espacio entre sus sillas para quedar en medio y explicarles

"Por ahora soy el ninja rojo porque es de fuego, pero cuando sea grande yo voy a ser el ninja verde, capaz de portar las armas doradas y de ser todo un maestro del spinjitzu. Mi amigo Felix es australiano y él es el ninja azul, su hermano Chris es el ninja negro pero ya casi no juega con nosotros, e intentamos que Seungmin fuera el ninja blanco, pero es muy amargado y solo le gusta el béisbol."

Brian y Jae se quedaron con sus bocas abiertas cuando vieron a los señores Park reír a carcajadas con el pequeño Jisung, entonces fue la mujer la que dijo

"Se nota que eres muy devoto a los ninjas, Jisung; recuerdo que mi hijo era un verdadero fan de los Power Rangers, ¿Verdad, Jae?" Jaehyung asintió casi sin poder creerlo y entonces la señora continuó. "De hecho deberías traerle algunos de tus juguetes a Jisung, seguramente querrá jugar con ellos."

Y de esa manera continuaron la cena, con los señores Park cayendo ante la adorable personalidad del niño y prácticamente ignorando a la pareja al otro lado de la mesa.

Al acabar de comer, la madre de Jae le repitió la instrucción de que le mostrara sus juguetes a Jisung, así que tras una rápida visita al piso superior, Jisung y Jae volvieron con unas cuantas figuras de acción que le habían interesado al menor.

Brian esperaba pacientemente en la sala y miró a su hijo mientras analizaba cada juguete entre sus manos, pero antes de que Jae pudiera sentarse junto a su novio, escuchó a su madre decirle desde la cocina

"Jaehyung puedes venir un momento, necesitamos hablar."

Jae y Brian se miraron un momento, entonces el mayor se encogió de hombros y le dejó un beso en la cabeza antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Su padre le señaló una silla del desayunador para que se sentara y le dijo

"Necesitamos hablar sobre toda esta situación."

Jae tomó asiento aunque no pretendía permitir que la plática se extendiera mucho, y les dijo

"Uhm... No entiendo qué es lo que debemos hablar."

"Sobre este hombre que has traído para presentarnos."

Ya suponía que harían un drama así, a sus padres les encantaba la tragedia y hacer un alboroto por cosas que no tenían sentido.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder

"Nada de lo que me digan va a cambiar algo."

Su madre se cruzó de brazos y trató de sonar firme al decir

"Pues quizá debería. Tu padre y yo estamos seguros de que no te conviene relacionarte con esta persona."

"¿Sugieren que deje a Brian solo porque no les cae bien? Ni siquiera lo conocen."

Había empezado a elevar la voz, trató de que no le afectaran los comentarios bobos e hirientes de sus padres, pero estaban excediéndose ya.

Su padre alzó una mano como para señalarle que parara con su rabieta y le dijo

"No es necesario conocerlo más, ya vimos la clase de familia que tiene."

La señora Park intervino diciendo

"Aunque tengo que decirte que a pesar de que no me agrada el hombre que trajiste... Jisung es de hecho un niño adorable. Supongo que su madre lo ha educado bien."

"Solo para que lo sepan, Brian ha cuidado de él durante el mismo tiempo que su madre, ambos son igualmente responsables del niño que es Jisung."

Pero a pesar de su argumento, su madre respondió como si fuera obvio

"Es evidente que Younghyun no le mete disciplina al niño."

Ya había tenido problemas antes por ese tema y no pensaba permitir que ocurriera de nuevo por culpa de sus padres entrometidos.

"Ese no es asunto suyo. Además, no pueden querer al hijo si no quieren al padre."

"De hecho si es posible. Ese hombre no te conviene."

Jae se cubrió el rostro con las manos, buscando paciencia en algún lugar divino, entonces se calmó y trató de hablar civilizadamente

"Papá, no entiendo porque no les agrada Brian. Si le dieran una oportunidad..."

Pero su madre lo interrumpió de nuevo

"No hay oportunidad que dar, Jaehyung. Ese muchacho es un padre soltero que se aprovecha de tu nobleza."

"¿De mi qué...? ¿Qué cosas dices? Madre, yo soy quien lo buscó a él. Brian ni siquiera aceptó la primera vez que lo invite a salir, él siempre ha tenido bien claras sus prioridades."

Quizá no fue la elección de palabras más apropiada, pues su madre dijo con superioridad

"Ese es nuestro punto, Jaehyung. Younghyun ya tiene un compromiso que jamás podrá quitarse, tiene un hijo y tú siempre estarás en segundo lugar. Lo mínimo que queremos para ti es que seas la prioridad de tu pareja."

Podría haber aceptado ese argumento si tan solo sus padres no tuvieran antecedentes con sus ex novios americanos que no eran padres solteros.

Soltó una risa amarga y entonces dijo

"Están locos. Ustedes enserio están dementes. Hemos tenido la misma discusión desde que les dije que era homosexual, esto no es contra Brian, sino contra el hecho de que me gustan los hombres. No sé si lo notan pero Brian me ha vuelto mejor persona. Me ha hecho pensar más en el resto antes que en mi mismo, me ha enseñado que en la vida la familia siempre es la prioridad y que nunca hay un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno para no ser responsable. Acepté que Brian tuviera un hijo porque Jisung fue el resultado de un error que cometió cuando era muy joven. Sí, es un padre soltero, y saben qué, eso lo vuelve aún más especial para mí, porque BriBri es una de las personas más fuertes y nobles que conozco. Lo amo, lo amo tanto y no me importa lo que ustedes crean, porque Brian es el hombre con el que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida."

Se puso de pie listo para dejar la cocina y para de hecho salir de esa casa de locos.

En cuanto entró a la sala, empezó a buscar su chaqueta, pero su madre lo sujetó del brazo

"Jaehyung, ¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Ya nos vamos."

Miró a su novio en espera de su apoyo y Brian ni siquiera dudó en ponerse de pie para tomar la mano de Jisung.

Su padre tuvo el descaro de preguntar

"¿No piensan quedarse?"

"Tenemos reservación en un hotel."

Aunque no esperaba que fuera tan desvergonzado como para todavía decir

"No tienen que irse."

El enojo invadió a Jae, que negó con la cabeza en muestra de incredulidad y respondió

"¿Crees que voy a permitir que el hombre que amo se denigre a ser humillado con sus desprecios en esta casa?"

Jae ya sabía que sus padres probablemente se pondrían difíciles y que no aceptarían a Brian con facilidad, pero no pensó que se pusieran así de nefastos.

Tomó a su novio de la mano y dijo

"Nos vamos, amor. Mañana será un día ocupado."

Brian solo hizo una reverencia hacia sus suegros y dijo

"Hasta luego, señores. Gracias por la comida..."

Y solo por eso, porque realmente no podía agradecer por la hospitalidad y definitivamente no estaba seguro de poder decir que había sido un gusto conocerlos.

Jisung por otro lado, les sonrió y dijo

"Adiós, abuelos."

Jae los llevó fuera de la casa mientras pedía un taxi y entonces volvió por las maletas al interior, ya no quería que su novio y su hijo pasaran más tiempo ahí dentro.

Después de 10 minutos, ya estaban los tres dentro de un taxi con dirección al hotel que los hospedaría en Anaheim, Jisung dormía con su cabeza sobre el regazo de su padre y los juguetes de Power Rangers entre sus brazos.

Brian lucía pensativo mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello castaño de su pequeño.

Jae abrazó los hombros contrarios y entonces le dijo intentando distraer a su novio

"Cayó rendido."

Brian mostró una sonrisa pequeña antes de decir

"Si... Bendito jet lag."

"¿Estás bien, amor?" El menor asintió suavemente y se recargó contra el costado de su novio. "¿Estás seguro? ¿En que piensas tanto?"

Younghyun se encogió de hombros y murmuró

"Nada."

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron en la cocina?" El menor volvió a encogerse de hombros y Jae besó suavemente la sien de su novio antes de murmurar contra su oído, "No hagas caso a nada de lo que dijeron mis padres, por favor."

"Esta bien, Jae, ya sé que nunca le agrado a los suegros."

El argentino lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza antes de decir ligeramente ofendido

"¿De qué hablas? Eso no es cierto."

La mirada de Brian se veía tan cansada, y Jae sospechaba que no era precisamente por el jet lag.

"Si lo es. Nunca le he agradado a mis suegros, ni cuando era 'heterosexual' ni ahora. Empiezo a creer que yo soy el que está mal."

"No estas mal, BriBri, ellos son los que están locos." Analizó por un momento sus propias palabras y dijo. "Bueno, puedo creer que los padres de Wendy se sintieran algo indignados por toda la situación que vivió su hija, pero no pueden odiarte, eres el padre de su nieto. Respecto a mis padres... Su problema es que son demasiado cerrados de mente. No están en tu contra, sino en contra de la idea de que yo soy homosexual. Tú solo eres un chivo expiatorio."

Brian le sonrió con dulzura antes de recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, entonces entrelazó sus manos y le dijo

"Gracias por defenderme de tus padres... No tenías que hacerlo."

"Si tenía que. No pueden mandar en mi vida como si fuera un adolescente. Por favor, estoy cerca de cumplir 30 años, no pueden tratarme así y mucho menos puedo permitir que los traten mal a ti o a Jisung."

Younghyun lo miró con amor puro en su mirada, pero entonces se vio angustiado al decir

"No quiero que tengas problemas con ellos por mi culpa."

Jae negó con la cabeza y le explicó con toda la determinación posible

"Su único problema conmigo es que me gustan los hombres, y si lo que quieren es que me aleje de ti por esa razón, entonces realmente me da igual si no quieren volver a hablarme jamás."

Brian estaba tan enamorado de ese hombre, lo amaba demasiado y no sabía cómo explicarlo, aunque sinceramente no estaba seguro de que existiera una manera de decirlo con sencillez.

Jae notó la manera en que su novio lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa y solo atinó a llamarlo con curiosidad

"BriBri..."

"Te amo tanto, Jae."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyungparkian bendito y hermoso siempre :3  
> sorry por Brian y por otro lado nadie puede resistirse a Sungie


	18. gotta get some souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La aventura de las familias Seo-Son y Kang-Park dentro de los parques de Disneyland y California Adventure.

Quién haya dicho que Disneyland es el lugar perfecto para que las familias se relajaran, debía estar jodidamente loco.

Brian no podría relajarse de ninguna manera porque estaba más preocupado por no ir a perder a su hijo entre ese mar de gente. Por suerte no era el único preocupado por cuidar de Jisung.

Tanto Jae como Wendy y Johnny estaban igualmente preocupados de que ninguno de los dos niños fueran a acabar extraviados en medio del parque temático, porque si, ambas familias estaban en Disneyland para pasar las vacaciones de verano juntos.

La familia Seo-Son había volado desde Chicago para alcanzarlos en Los Ángeles y vacacionar juntos en el parque de Disney; está demás decir que Jisung se puso extraordinariamente feliz en cuanto los vio en el aeropuerto y salió corriendo a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo cálido a cada uno.

Wendy soltó unas cuantas lagrimas al ver a su pequeño e incluso el mismo Johnny pareció conmoverse ante la dulce escena que protagonizaban su esposa e hijastro; ya ni hablar de cuando su pequeña vio a su hermano y gritó emocionada por reencontrarse al fin con su adorada ardilla.

Brian, Jisung y Jae llevaban cuatro días de estancia ya en California, el argentino los llevó a conocer muchos lugares increíbles como el centro de Los Ángeles, el paseo de la fama de Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Santa Mónica y Venice Beach, entre otros destinos de interés que él llegó a visitar durante su niñez y adolescencia, pero ese día en específico lo dedicarían junto a la familia Seo-Son a Disneyland, el siguiente a California Adventure y tendrían otro día para pasear y relajarse antes de que los Kang-Park tuvieran que volar de vuelta a Seúl.

Llegaron al parque desde las 9:00 de la mañana y no tuvieron tiempo de descanso, principalmente porque Jisung no lo permitía. Él iba de un lado para el otro, empujándolos para que lo siguieran a otra atracción que le pareciera interesante y mirando absolutamente todo a su alrededor buscando a su siguiente presa, es decir... al siguiente personaje de Disney con el que se tomaría una foto y al que le pediría su autógrafo.

Para cuándo llegaron a los paseos de Toontown, Lami ya se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de su papá, en cambio Jisung estaba más energético que antes debido a la pierna de pavo que su madre prácticamente lo había obligado a comer. No era que Jisung no tuviera hambre, porque si la tenía, pero después de ver que para todas las atracciones era necesario hacer una fila de más de 40 minutos, no quería desperdiciar esos 15 minutos que pasarían sentados comiendo, además el fast pass estaba programado y él no era un niño demasiado paciente.

Los cuatro adultos agradecían en cierto modo los 35 minutos que debían esperar para subir a Space Mountain, pues llevaban casi ocho horas caminando por el parque y ya se sentían exhaustos. La más agradecida de todos era Wendy, quién dijo que ella se quedaría esperándolos afuera con Sungkyung que no podía subir por no tener la altura necesaria.

Jae, Johnny, Brian y Jisung hicieron entonces la fila relativamente _corta_ con el fast pass para Space Mountain y cual tarde de chicos, Johnny subió a un lado de Jisung, mientras Brian y Jae subían atrás de ellos.

Se quedaron a ver el show que preparaba el parque para cada noche junto con los fuegos artificiales y los cuatro adultos miraron a ambos niños canturrear emocionados las canciones mientras sus rostros se iluminaban con las luces de colores en el cielo y la figura de Campanita revoloteando sobre el castillo de la Bella Durmiente.

Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche para cuando acabó el espectáculo y Jisung no parecía querer irse, pero su madre absolutamente cansada le dijo

"Jisung, es hora de irnos. Tu hermana ya se quedó dormida y nosotros estamos muy cansados."

"Pero..."

Brian lo interrumpió e intentó persuadir a su hijo diciendo

"Mañana vamos a ir a California Adventure, Sungie, necesitas tener energía para ese parque también. Debemos irnos ya."

El niño hizo un puchero pero aún así aceptó la mano de su madre y se dejó guiar hacia la salida del parque.

Entonces dijo

"Pero entonces ¿Puedo quedarme con mamá y con Johnny hoy?"

Brian solo miró a los mencionados, Wendy le sonrió con cansancio a su hijo y respondió

"Claro, mi vida. Si tú estás de acuerdo, Brian, por nosotros no hay problema, ¿Cierto Johnny?"

Su esposo asintió aunque estaba exhausto y solo continuó caminando, dispuesto a salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Estaban ya tan cerca de la salida y de la libertad cuando Jisung exclamó

"¿Podemos por favor ir a las tiendas, mamá? Por favor, por favor, papá."

Wendy miró a Brian, ambos a punto de explotar, entonces Jae dijo

"Si quieren vayan, Johnny y yo podemos esperar aquí afuera. De todas formas faltan cómo 20 minutos para que empiecen a cerrar las atracciones y las tiendas."

Jisung entonces jaló de la mano a su madre y a su padre para que lo acompañaran.

Las tiendas eran hermosas, todos los artículos eran ridículamente caros (nada sorpresivo) y Jisung se sentía en un sueño mientras recorría cada pasillo buscando el recuerdo perfecto.

Wendy se pasó una mano por el cabello y dijo en un tono exhausto

"Dios mio, creo que Jisung tiene más energía conforme va creciendo... Es eso o que yo ya estoy muy vieja para seguirle estos trotes."

Brian soltó una risa antes de abrazar suavemente sus hombros y acercarla a su cuerpo, entonces le dijo

"No estás vieja, Wendy. Eres una mujer con demasiadas responsabilidades, Sungkyung aún es muy pequeña y es lógico que estés agotada."

"¿Me dices esto porque en verdad crees que aún soy joven o porque solo no quieres sentirte más viejo que yo?"

Reforzó su abrazo y le dijo con voz cariñosa

"Un poco de ambas, así que lo mínimo que espero es que me des la razón en esto."

La mujer le dio un empujón juguetón en el pecho y entonces desvió la mirada hacia su hijo que exclamaba

"¡Wow!"

Ambos adultos se acercaron hasta el niño que admiraba las cosas en los anaqueles y que ya tenía un par de artículos entre sus manos.

Wendy fue la primera en preguntar

"¿Qué ves, mi amor?"

Jisung señaló unos llaveros de Lego y un peluche de Stitch

"Estas cosas de aquí. Es que necesito llevar algunos souvenires."

Su madre lo miró extrañada y preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Ah sí? ¿Para quién?"

"Para Lixie, Chris y Seungmin."

La respuesta fue simple y sin rodeos. Wendy miró a Younghyun, quien solo susurró 'son sus amigos', ella asintió y entonces volvió a preguntar

"¿Qué vas a llevarles?"

Alzó su mano para enseñarle lo que ya había hallado

"A Seungmin voy a llevarle está pelota de béisbol con la cara de Mickey Mouse porque literalmente es lo único que le gusta."

Su padre soltó una risa antes de preguntarle solo para fastidiar un poco

"¿No vas a llevarle algo a tus abuelos?"

La mirada de Jisung perdió un poco de su brillo cuando revisó los dolares que le quedaban en el bolsillo, entonces dijo

"Pero... tú vas a llevarles algo, ¿No?"

Brian rió y solo dijo

"Si, yo les llevo algo, Sungie. Solo bromeaba."

Jisung lo miró con reproche por un segundo, entonces continuó mirando alrededor y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron al señalar una pared

"Eso voy a llevar."

El mayor alzó la mirada y le preguntó

"¿Esos sombreros?"

"Sí."

Wendy no parecía comprender nada, pues preguntó

"¿Por qué esos? ¿No te gustan más los de gorros de Mickey Mouse de Fantasía, cariño?"

Jisung negó con la cabeza y volvió a señalar su elección

"No, tienen que ser de los tres mosqueteros. Nosotros somos los tres mosqueteros."

Un empleado les ayudó a bajar los tres gorros que quería el niño y cuando ya los tenía entre sus manos junto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su mamá miró nerviosamente que ya iban a cerrar la tienda en poco tiempo, así que le preguntó

"De acuerdo. ¿Algo más? Ya van a cerrar, amor."

Jisung negó con la cabeza absolutamente satisfecho con su hallazgo

"Nop, ya lo tengo todo." Ya iba caminando hacia la caja registradora, pero pareció recordar. "¡Ah! ya sé que me falta, si encontramos alguna bomba apestosa o algo parecido en California Adventure, se lo llevaré a Minho."

Brian y Wendy se miraron a los ojos y preguntaron confundidos al unísono

"¿Quién es Minho?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo es mas bien para representar lo mucho que amé ese lugar :v


	19. I don't like the fact that he is so tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Jisung conoce a cierto chico muy alto para su edad y a otro que simplemente es un patán.

Cuando Jisung cumplió 10 años y pasó al siguiente grado escolar, conoció a un chico.

_Hwang Hyunjin._

Habían muchos rumores respecto a él. Algunos eran buenos, otros eran malos y otros cuantos terriblemente bizarros.

Él y Felix lo conocieron en el parque. Los padres del chico estaban divorciados y además trabajaban todo el día, era por eso que Hyunjin se quedaba todas las tardes con su abuela, que era vecina de los Bang y de los Kang-Park.

El chico era de su edad, pero apenas ese año había entrado a la misma escuela que ellos, por lo que se convirtió en el chico nuevo del colegio; sin embargo jamás fue un inadaptado, ya que por alguna razón lucía genial todo el tiempo.

Felix, a diferencia de Jisung, se hizo su amigo de inmediato. Al pequeño australiano le agradaba el hecho de que Hyunjin fuera un chico tan interesante, conocía muchas cosas de niños grandes e incluso había visto películas para mayores que Jisung y Felix tenían prohibido ver, tenía toda clase de consolas para videojuegos y además sabía andar en patineta.

Conocía tantas cosas de niños grandes que a veces incluso se ponía a platicar con Chan, BamBam y Minho al respecto.

Felix estaba prácticamente deslumbrado por la personalidad de Hyunjin, pero a Jisung no lo convencía con sus pláticas sobre Call Of Duty, PewDiePie y Beavis & Butthead, le caía mal todo sobre él y ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque.

En la escuela, Hyunjin estaba en el mismo grupo que Jisung, Felix y Seungmin, razón por la cual Kang no podía librarse demasiado de su insistente compañía, pero al menos en algunos casos podía poner de pretexto que no había lugar para más de tres personas en el equipo o hasta en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo (casi nunca funcionaba, ya que Felix se desvivía por hallarle una banca o por convencer al profesor de dejarlos ser 4 en el equipo).

El argumento le había "funcionado" a Jisung por un rato, pero cuando a mitad del ciclo Seungmin se cambió de escuela por cuestiones de mudanza, ya no se pudo librar más de Hwang.

El chico no le había hecho nada directamente, pero la verdad era que a Jisung no le agradaba ese niño Hyunjin porque era demasiado alto, el mejor amigo de Chan debía ser grande y ese chico le intentaba quitar el puesto con su altura exagerada y sus pláticas de niños grandes.

Así que ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con Minho, sino también con Hyunjin, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el chico Hwang le quería robar a Felix también. ¿Qué pasaba con estos ladrones de amigos?

Felix no entendía a Jisung, es por eso que un día decidió preguntarle

"¿Por qué te cae mal, Hyunjin? Es muy divertido y me presta sus plumas de gel en la escuela."

Si, Jisung lo sabía y también odiaba esas plumas de gel.

Y aunque había muchas razones para despreciar a Hwang Hyunjin, Jisung solo respondió

"No me gusta el hecho de que sea tan alto."

Esa no era la primera vez que Felix escuchaba a Jisung quejarse sobre su altura (directa o indirectamente), así que solo puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo

"Algún día creceremos, Sung, déjalo ir."

"Yo quiero crecer ya."

Respondió con un puchero en los labios. Felix se encogió de hombros sin darle la misma importancia que su amigo

"¿Cuál es la prisa? Ve a Changbin hyung, parece que a él no le importa crecer."

Jisung no sabía quién era ese tal Changbin, pero seguramente no era relevante si no era alto.

Independientemente de eso, le daría su ultimátum a Felix.

"No sé, solo no me agrada."

Era enserio. La presencia de Hyunjin le estresaba en todo sentido y, desde que Seungmin se había cambiado de escuela, veía a Hwang todo el día en el salón de clases y también por las tardes porque se la pasaba en casa de los Bang.

En pocas palabras, Hyunjin y Minho parecían vivir 24/7 en la residencia Bang, robándose descaradamente la atención de sus dos mejores amigos.

Cualquiera podría enloquecer de esa manera, ¿No?

Pero incluso Jisung sabia que aquella situación había dejado de ser su mayor prioridad desde hacía un par de meses.

Había otro niño que recién había entrado ese año a la escuela: Huang RenJun.

A Jisung le daban igual el resto de sus compañeros, pues siempre estaba concentrado en hallar la manera de deshacerse de la compañía de Hyunjin y de Minho, pero la primera vez que habló con RenJun fue para un trabajo en equipo en el salón de clases.

La maestra hizo los equipos y a Jisung le tocó con el chico chino de nuevo ingreso.

RenJun era divertido, le gustaban cosas geniales y era brillante, no batallaba en lo absoluto en la escuela; quizá hasta podrían haberse hecho buenos amigos si tan solo el chino no le hubiera preguntado sus razones para mudarse de Malasia.

"Es que mi mamá y Johnny volvieron a Chicago con mi hermana, pero yo decidí quedarme aquí con mi papá y con Jae."

RenJun se veía muy confundido, así que sin medirse ni considerar si estaba siendo inoportuno, preguntó

"¿Tus papás están divorciados?"

Jisung jamás había pensado al respecto, sabía que muchos de sus compañeros estaban en esa situación y que sus padres se peleaban por todo, pero no, sus padres no eran el caso.

Así que sin temer a la reacción del mayor, le explicó con naturalidad

"No. Mis papás no estaban casados, por eso mi mamá se casó con Johnny y tuvieron a mi hermana, y por eso mi papá es novio de Jae."

La mirada de RenJun perdió ese brillo de curiosidad, solo se veía algo ansioso y hasta con desagrado

"Pero... ¿Jae es un hombre?"

Jisung no entendía la expresión de RenJun, por eso solo le dijo como si fuera obvio

"Pues si. ¿Por qué?"

Definitivamente el menor no esperaba para nada que el chino frunciera el ceño con asco y le dijera

"Tu papá no puede estar con un hombre. Eso no es normal."

El menor ladeó su cabeza intentando no verse tan confundido

"¿Por qué no es normal? Mi papá ama a Jae y son felices cuando están juntos."

"No puede ser así. Los niños debemos estar con niñas solamente. Eso es lo correcto."

¿No era normal? Jisung en verdad no entendía a que se refería RenJun, ¿Cómo podría ser no ser correcto? El había vivido siempre de esa manera y le parecía completamente normal, su papá y Jae se amaban tanto como lo hacían su madre y Johnny, o los padres de Felix y Chris.

Jisung jamás había tenido razón para avergonzarse de su familia, pero sintió que su rostro se calentó y que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cuando RenJun le dijo

"Deberías irte con tu mamá a Chicago. Tu papá está enfermo y tú te vas a enfermar también si le haces caso."

El menor sabía que su papá no estaba enfermo, él simplemente amaba a Jae y Jisung sabia que no podía estar mal si hacia a su papá sentirse tan feliz.

No le discutió más a RenJun y solo se concentró en acabar el trabajo, pero el chino tampoco hizo mayor esfuerzo por hablarle y ni siquiera por mirarlo, de hecho evitó tocarle e incluso parecía renuente a compartir el mismo oxígeno que su compañero más joven.

Jisung estaba dispuesto a no tomárselo personal, pero la actitud desagradable de RenJun no cambió para nada. Conforme pasaban los días, el chico lo miraba con mayor desagrado y le decía cosas hirientes respecto a su familia.

El menor lo habría dejado pasar sin darle importancia, pero un día RenJun abordó a Hyunjin y a Felix cuando iban caminando al lado de Jisung para salir de la escuela y volver a casa.

Felix apenas iba a preguntar qué quería cuando el chino les dijo con severidad

"Jisung es raro. Su familia está enferma y ustedes van a acabar igual que él si no se alejan."

Tanto Felix como Hyunjin voltearon a ver a Jisung sin entender a qué diablos se refería su compañero, pero Kang se sentía tan avergonzado que solo atinó a murmurar

"RenJun basta. Déjame en paz."

El mayor lo miró despectivamente mientras decía

"Esta bien si tú quieres ser tan enfermo y desagradable como tu papá, pero no deberías contagiar a Hyunjin y a Felix."

Hwang fue el primero en preguntar

"¿Contagiarnos qué?"

RenJun pareció alzarse orgulloso ante la pregunta, pues le dijo

"Lo que su papá hace con otro hombre. Mi mamá dice que eso es depravado y anormal, así que les sugiero que se alejen." Le dedicó otra mirada de desagrado a Kang antes de agregar. "Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que tiene amigos, se les va a pegar lo raro."

Hyunjin solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de responder despectivamente

"Bueno, si a tus amigos no se les ha pegado lo estúpido por estar junto a ti, realmente no entiendo porque a nosotros se nos va a pegar la supuesta rareza de Jisung."

El chino solo frunció el entrecejo antes de decir

"Pueden hacerme caso o no, pero cuando estén tan enfermos como Jisung, desearán haberme hecho caso."

El pequeño de mejillas abultadas sujetó con fuerza su mochila antes de salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

Escuchó los gritos de Hyunjin y Felix pidiéndole que parara, pero solo se detuvo cuando lo alcanzaron en la entrada de la escuela y el australiano le dijo

"Jisung espera, por favor detente."

Las lágrimas ya estaban por escapar de sus ojos, pero se contuvo y con la respiración entrecortada dijo

"No entiendo porque RenJun dice esas cosas, mi papá no está enfermo."

Felix negó con la cabeza estando de acuerdo y afirmó

"No lo está. Tu papá es asombroso y Jae hyung también, Sung. No hagas caso a lo que dice RenJun."

Kang bajó la mirada apenado y Hyunjin le puso una mano sobre el hombro intentando demostrarle su apoyo al exclamar

"Tenemos que idear un plan para golpearlo, Jisung."

El menor negó con la cabeza

"No tiene caso."

Hyunjin pataleó el suelo cual niño berrinchudo antes de decir

"Claro que tiene caso. Mi papá me compró una pistola de paintball, podríamos..."

"¿De qué están hablando?"

Preguntó Chan confundido que acababa de llegar junto con Minho a un lado de los tres chicos.

No quería que Chan, y mucho menos Minho, escuchara las cosas horribles que el chino había dicho, pero Hyunjin dijo sin pensárselo

"Del idiota de RenJun que no se cansa de molestar a Jisung."

El rostro de Chris se ensombreció de pronto y le preguntó con firmeza

"¿Alguien te molesta?"

Kang se sintió aún más pequeño de lo que ya era y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

"No es tanto así..."

Felix intervino apoyando la declaración de Hyunjin

"Claro que si, hyung. RenJun lo insulta y le dice que está mal que el papá de Jisung y Jae hyung se quieran."

Chris apretó sus puños antes de acercarse al menor para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Jisung solo se permitió a si mismo soltar un par de lágrimas debido a la vergüenza anterior y a la tranquilidad que le transmitía estar de esa manera entre los brazos de su hyung.

Soltó incluso un sollozo contra la camiseta del mayor y sintió los dedos de Chris internarse entre sus hebras de cabello mientras le preguntaba con voz queda

"¿Desde cuándo te molesta?"

Jisung se pasó la manga del suéter por las mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas y aún con voz temblorosa trató de sonar convincente

"No me molesta, solo ha dicho algunas cosas feas..."

"¿Desde cuándo?"

La voz demandante de Chris le había dejado más que claro que quería una respuesta, así que se encogió un poco en sí mismo al murmurar

"Desde que hicimos juntos un trabajo en equipo."

Hyunjin casi enloqueció ante la respuesta y gritó

"¡Jisung, eso fue hace meses!"

El nombrado bajó la mirada y trató de excusarse diciendo

"Solo me había dicho cosas a mi, jamás había involucrado a nadie más hasta ahora..."

Chris se veía muy molesto, lo cual hacía que Jisung se sintiera protegido internamente, pero aún así le abrazó por los hombros con cuidado y le reiteró

"Si necesitas que le demos una lección, nos ocuparemos de él, Sung. Tú solo tienes que decirlo y ya."

Felix asintió y dijo antes de hacer un par de sus giros de tae kwon do.

"Lo golpearemos hasta que se quede sin boca, ¿Verdad, Hyunjin?"

Hwang estuvo de acuerdo e intentó imitar una pose con su pistola de paintball imaginaria, hasta Minho se veía indignado con la situación y apoyó a ambos menores asintiendo hacia sus respectivas acciones.

Cuando Jisung ya se había calmado un poco, emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa pero llegaron a una tienda porque los Bang necesitaban comprar un par de cosas.

Hyunjin y Jisung se quedaron solos esperando afuera del local.

El menor estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos por toda la serie de eventos recién vividos, por ello se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a Hyunjin decir

"Jisung..." Kang lo miró de reojo esperando por escuchar más y Hyunjin continuó. "Deberías decirle a tu papá lo que hace RenJun. No están bien las cosas que dice y que te insulte todo el tiempo."

Jisung se encogió de hombros al responder

"Esta bien, Hyunjin. Sé que lo que dice no es cierto, no quiero preocupar a mi papá con tonterías como esas."

El mayor abultó un poco sus labios como si estuviera pensando, entonces le dijo con un tono de voz comprensivo

"Creo que a tu papá le gustaría saber lo que pasa contigo en la escuela..." Entonces volvió a sonreír como usualmente y le dijo. "Claro que sí no quieres decirle, yo le daré una paliza a RenJun para que te deje en paz. Será nuestro secreto."

Fue en ese momento en que Jisung miró a Hyunjin a los ojos y una sensación cálida invadió su pecho.

Quizá había juzgado mal al pobre chico demasiado alto para su propia edad.

Pero sin importar las cosas terribles que llegó a pensar sobre él, en ese momento entendió que Hwang Hyunjin sería un gran amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En pocas palabras, la conjunción de los '00 liners.  
> Honestamente RenJun es un bebuh, lo adoro, pero aqui necesitabamos a un niño malcriado que fuera molesto  
> Also, el HyunSung es uno de mis pecados preferidos, enserio los amo y me llenan de vida :'3


	20. too complicated for a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian sabía que llegaría el momento en que Jisung tendría que hacer el árbol genealógico de su familia, solo que no pensaba que cuando ocurriera, fuera a implicar mucho más que una simple explicación

"Papá..."

"¿Si, Sungie?"

"¿Me ayudas con mi tarea?"

Brian miró de reojo la pila de exámenes que le faltaban por calificar, pero luego miró a su hijo con el cabello revuelto y la mirada preocupada y no le quedó duda alguna de cuál era su prioridad.

"Claro, ardillita. Siéntate conmigo."

El niño de 10 años fue a sentarse en la silla enseguida de la de su padre y puso su cuaderno junto con sus colores encima de la mesa.

Brian guardó el archivo de Excel solo para asegurarse de no perder el avance y entonces le dio toda su atención al pequeño a su lado

"¿Qué ocurre, Sungie? ¿En qué tienes dudas?"

El menor hizo un puchero justo antes de explicar

"Tengo que hacer un árbol genealógico de mi familia y no sé cómo acomodarlo."

Un suspiro abandonó los labios de Younghyun al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

_Sí, definitivamente el trabajo podía esperar._

El mayor sabía que ese momento llegaría algún día, aunque sinceramente aún no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema... ¿Qué podía decirle a Jisung?

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y sonrió antes de decir intentando sonar emocionado

"Ah, claro. ¿Por qué no comienzas poniéndonos a mamá y a mi?"

Jisung recargo su mejilla contra su palma suavemente y murmuró mientras golpeteaba la punta de su lápiz contra la mesa

"Es lo que pensé pero... ¿Tengo que poner también a los abuelos Kang, Son, Seo y Park?"

"Uhm... No estoy seguro, hijo. ¿Qué te dijo tu maestra?"

Una vez más, Jisung se miró pensativo al responder

"Pues... La maestra Irene dijo que debíamos poner a las personas más importantes en nuestras vidas."

Y Brian no estaba seguro de porqué esa declaración lo había puesto tan nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar

"¿Entonces a quienes te gustaría poner?"

Fue entonces que Jisung mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de empezar a enlistar

"Pues creo que deberían estar tú, mamá, Jae, Johnny, Lami, los abuelos Park, la tía Dara, el tío Jiyong, Suhyun, Chanhyuk, los abuelos Son, la tía Seunghee, los abuelos Seo y los abuelos Kang."

 _Diablos_.

Brian acomodó su mano con cariño sobre la nuca del pequeño y le dijo

"Wow... No me había dado cuenta de que son muchos abuelos."

El niño ya había empezado a dibujar la figura de un árbol, por eso solo respondió sin dejar de realizar su actividad

"Está bien, los quiero a todos."

El mayor continuó mirando cada trazo hecho por su hijo sobre el papel, sorprendiéndose con su habilidad para el dibujo, cuando le entró una duda

"Dime, ardillita, ¿Te gusta tener una familia tan grande?"

Jisung sonrió sin dejar de mirar la hoja de papel sobre la mesa, entonces continuó diciendo

"Sí. Los amo mucho a mamá, a ti y a Lami; Johnny y Jae siempre han sido muy buenos conmigo, son asombrosos, y los abuelos cuidan mucho de mi."

Younghyun estaba de acuerdo con su hijo, pero sobretodo estaba feliz de que lo viera así. Estaba consciente de que no debía ser fácil para un niño de 10 años comprender todo lo que pasaba con su familia poco convencional.

Le abrazó suavemente por los hombros, aún viendo como dibujaba el árbol, y le comentó

"Me alegra que lo veas así. Ciertamente todos te amamos mucho." El menor asintió estando de acuerdo con su padre, quién volvió a preguntar. "¿Y así se lo vas a explicar a la clase?"

Brian sintió como se tensó el menor de pronto, sin embargo el niño no alzó la mirada al responder

"No estoy seguro..."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es que..." Jisung incluso dejó de hacer trazos para pensar su respuesta, lo cual intrigó aún más a Brian. Tras unos cuantos segundos el pequeño finalmente murmuró. "Es que RenJun se burla de mi porque dije que tengo tres papás."

La mente del mayor se quedó en blanco por un momento, y de hecho tuvo que corroborar si había escuchado bien.

"¿Dices que se burla?"

Jisung asintió tímidamente antes de continuar

"Si. Dijo que yo era un fenómeno, que todos ustedes lo son."

Younghyun se quedó perplejo ante aquellas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo sintió ira, vergüenza, frustración y culpa, todo a la vez.

Darse cuenta de que su pequeño sufría por su culpa lo había hecho sentir que la realidad le había dado una fuerte bofetada.

No quiso sonar molesto, pero se exaltó un poco cuando preguntó

"Jisung, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes sobre esta situación?"

El pequeño miró a su padre a los ojos y con toda la sinceridad existente en su mirada le explicó

"Porque sé que nada de lo que dice es cierto, por favor no te enojes, papá..."

En ese momento, Brian no supo cómo sentirse. Por un lado se sentía demasiado culpable y como un muy mal padre, mientras que por el otro lado se sentía infinitamente agradecido con la vida por tener como hijo a un niño de tan buen corazón.

Lo primero que le nació hacer fue abrazar con fuerza a su pequeño y dejarle un beso sobre la coronilla esperando poder brindarle algo de consuelo teniéndolo entre sus brazos.

Jisung se dejó abrazar e incluso se aferró al torso de su padre para reposar su cabeza contra el pecho ajeno, Younghyun dio un par de palmadas suaves en la angosta espalda del niño e intentó sonar más comprensivo y calmado al preguntar

"¿Te ha dicho algo más?" Recibió un leve asentimiento como respuesta, así que largó un suspiro antes de continuar. "¿Qué más te ha dicho?"

Jisung tardó un poco en responder y de hecho cuando lo hizo, fue apenas un murmullo lo que se logró escuchar

"Dijo que mi mamá no me quería y que por eso me había abandonado... También dijo que lo que Jae y tú hacen es una aberración, y que yo estaba igual de enfermo que ustedes..."

Brian miró fijamente a su hijo, buscando algún tipo de guía divina que pudiera ayudarle a ser un hombre razonable y un buen padre para el niño a su lado; así que tomó aire y trató de explicarle de la manera más sencilla posible

"Jisung, tienes que entender que hay mucha gente que aun no logra aceptar el hecho de que habemos personas que no cumplimos con los estándares tradicionales. La mayoría de la gente no puede entender a personas como Jae y yo, creen que estamos mal por no hacer lo que la sociedad espera de nosotros como hombres, pero necesito que recuerdes que no siempre tienes que hacer lo que se espera de ti, hijo." Jisung miró a su padre a los ojos intentando captar cada palabra dicha y entonces se dejó abrazar por Brian, quién le dijo con gran determinación. "Tú eres libre para hacer lo que más satisfacción te traiga; ama a quien tú quieras y dedícate a lo que te guste, no intentes darle gusto a la gente porque eso no te va a llevar a ningún lado. Te lo digo yo que lo intenté por 17 años; renunciar a lo que te gusta no va a hacerte feliz, y por supuesto, no creas las cosas que ese chico dice, no es más que el pensamiento intolerante que sus padres le han enseñado."

El niño soltó una risa antes de responder mucho más relajadamente

"Esta bien, papá. Yo sé que mi mamá no me abandonó y que Jae y tú no hacen nada malo, solo se quieren y ya."

Brian abrazó a su hijo contra su pecho en un movimiento algo exagerado para hacerlo reír, lo cual consiguió y aún teniéndolo entre sus brazos, le dijo

"Ese es mi niño... Pero aún así, voy a hablar con los padres de ese muchacho."

Jisung manoteó al aire restándole importancia y dijo sin alterarse

"No es necesario, yo no le hago caso."

"Pero lo que hace está mal."

Para sorpresa de Younghyun, Jisung de hecho le explicó en la manera más madura posible

"Lo sé, pero a mí no me importa lo que él diga." El menor tomó sus cosas de encima de la mesa y entonces empezó a alejarse hacia las escaleras mientras exclamaba. "Gracias, papá."

Esa noche al irse a la cama, ya era de madrugada y Brian no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había contado Jisung.

Pensaba una y otra vez, pero invariablemente llegaba a la misma conclusión: todo era culpa suya.

En cierto momento, alzó el brazo de Jae y se escondió en el huesudo pecho de su novio buscando consuelo.

El argentino abrió los ojos somnoliento al sentir el cuerpo de Younghyun contra su pecho y el cabello negro haciendo cosquillas sobre sus labios.

Automáticamente sus manos fueron a abrazar el delgado cuerpo de su novio y justo después de besar su frente, susurró

"¿Estás bien, BriBri?"

El menor se agarró con más fuerza al torso contrario y murmuró

"La vida de Jisung es un desastre por mi culpa."

A pesar de que se hallaba medio dormido aún, Jae supo que aquellas palabras no tenían sentido.

"¿De qué hablas, Brian?"

Younghyun se alzó sobre sus codos para poder ' _mirar_ ' hacia abajo a Jae, a pesar de que en la oscuridad no podían ver nada, y le dijo con seriedad

"Jae... Hoy ayudé a Sung a hacer el árbol genealógico de su familia y... Dios, es demasiado complicado para un niño. ¿Por qué le hice esto?"

Jae se sintió mucho más despierto de pronto e incluso respondió más decidido que antes

"¿Hacerle qué? Su familia está bien, es un niño amado y apreciado por muchos."

"Es lo que me temo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

No es que al mayor le disgustaran los misterios, todo lo contrario, pero en verdad no entendía la posición que su novio estaba adoptando en ese momento, hasta que lo escuchó decir

"Me dijo que un chico lo molesta en la escuela porque Jisung les dijo que tenía tres papás."

"¿Los tiene?"

El tono confundido de Jae desconcertó a Brian.

"Uhm... ¿Si? Johnny, tú y yo."

"¿Me considera un padre?"

En verdad Brian no entendía el punto de esa conversación, se estaban desviando de lo verdaderamente importante

"Pues si."

Aunque definitivamente no esperaba que Jae se emocionara tanto con tan simple declaración

"¿Enserio? Wow... Yo no sé que decir... Me siento halagado y tan..."

"Jae..."

El argentino se aclaró la garganta y trató de sonar serio al recomponer

"Ya perdón, me distraje un momento. Entonces, ¿Que es lo que te molesta?"

"Que molesten a Sungie por tener una familia tan complicada."

Respondió Brian en medio de un bufido, con lo que Jae pareció captar por fin el propósito de la conversación, pues empezó a decir evidentemente molesto

"Esos pobres idiotas qué van a saber acerca de una buena familia, ya quisieran tener ocho abuelos, tres padres, una madre, dos tías y una hermana que les den todo el amor del mundo." Paró de despotricar por un segundo cuando recordó que ese era un tema que tenía muy preocupado a su novio y le preguntó intentando controlar su tono para no sonar tan a la defensiva. "¿Y Jisung que dijo?"

Younghyun soltó un suspiro y con un tono que Jae no supo interpretar, dijo

"Él está feliz con todo, nada más se veía un poco triste por el chico RenJun que lo molesta; el pequeño diablo le dijo que Wendy lo abandonó porque no lo quiere y que tú y yo somos una aberración."

Esa vez, el mayor ya no pudo contenerse y exclamó enojado

"Pues si tiene algún problema con ello, puede venir a decírmelo en la cara."

Brian puso los ojos en blanco aunque su novio no pudiera verlo

"Es un niño de 10 años, Jae."

"Que le hizo daño a nuestra pequeña ardilla. Lo cuál es inaceptable."

Fue hasta ese momento que Younghyun decidió hablar sobre su verdadera preocupación respecto al tema

"No supe que decirle, Jae. Mi lado lógico quería decirle que no debía hacer caso a comentarios como ese porque en todas partes se encontraría a alguien que no entendería del todo a nuestra familia, pero el lado impulsivo quería decirle que golpeara a ese tonto por hacer un comentario tan ridículo."

Jaehyung pudo notar la genuina preocupación de su novio, así como lo culpable que se sentía por la situación.

Abrazó a Brian para pegarlo por completo a su pecho y mientras dejaba pequeñas caricias en su espalda, le preguntó

"¿Al final que le dijiste?"

"Que mucha gente aún no logra aceptar que habemos personas como tú y yo que no podemos seguir sus reglas y tradiciones, pero que él no debía renunciar a las cosas que le gustaban solo por lo que dijera la sociedad..." No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, por ello preguntó ansioso. "¿Crees que esté mal? No sé si lo que le dije fue correcto."

El argentino continuó repartiendo caricias sobre su espalda sin decir nada, hasta que por fin logró formular

"Wow... En verdad no sé cómo lo haces."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Preguntó Younghyun desesperado, Jae soltó una risita antes de decir mucho más calmado que antes

" _Eso_. Ser un padre tan... Pues ser un padre responsable y respetuoso aun cuando aquel chiquillo inepto se merecía una serie de insultos adecuados a su desafortunada cabeza."

Jae solo sintió el empujón sobre su pecho cuando Brian lo regañó

"No es culpa del niño, Jae, sus padres son los homofóbicos."

"Pues entonces serán sus padres quienes me van a escuchar darles una extensa plática sobre heternormatividad, con suerte se educarán un poco." El comentario no relajó a su amado en lo más mínimo, por ello Jae acunó entre sus manos el rostro del menor y le dijo. "Cálmate, BriBri. Eres un buen padre, no tienes que castigarte de esta manera por una situación que no puedes cambiar."

"Sé que no puedo cambiar al mundo, pero no sé si estoy educando bien a Jisung. ¿Está bien que se deje aplastar por la gente intolerante? O ¿Le estoy enseñando que debe respetar a los que no lo respetan?"

Era de suponerse que la pregunta era muy profunda, pero Jaehyung no se sentía la persona adecuada para responderla.

"¿Sinceramente? No tengo idea, BriBri, no creo ser un buen punto de referencia para la paternidad, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que intentas hacer es educar a un chico seguro de si mismo que no se deje derrumbar fácilmente por los comentarios y críticas de la gente. No intentas meterlo en una caja de cristal para protegerlo del mundo sino que lo enseñas a enfrentarlo y, si me lo preguntas, eso es ser un buen padre para mí."

Sintió como los brazos de Brian se aferraban con un poco más de fuerza a su torso y lo escuchó murmurar

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

Jae besó con dulzura la frente de su novio y le dijo

"Por supuesto, Jisung también lo piensa, tu eres el único que cree que no es un buen padre, pero en realidad siempre estás educandonos a ambos. Eres fenomenal, BriBri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como dije, RenJun es un pequeño patán, pero la relación padre-hijo entre Brian y Jisung es una de mis razones para seguir existiendo


	21. I'm not afraid of lightnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una noche de tormenta, un par de niños tienen un campamento en la sala de la residencia, pero los rayos podrían echarlo a perder.
> 
> ¿O no?

Durante sus años de infancia tardía, Jisung se quedó a dormir varias veces en casa de los Bang.

Brian no le permitió a su hijo quedarse a dormir en casas ajenas sino hasta que estuvo bien entrado en sus diez años, primeramente por seguridad, pues Younghyun prefería no exponer a Jisung a riesgos innecesarios, refiriéndose principalmente a abuso sexual; pero después de todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocer a los Bang, Brian decidió que Yoona, Yongguk y sus dos hijos eran personas confiables y que sabrían cuidar de su pequeño.

Gracias a ello, muchas tardes de juego se convirtieron en noches de diversión, porque solo bastaba con que Felix hiciera un pequeño berrinche y que Jisung realizara una llamada de convencimiento a su padre para que se les permitiera hacer un campamento en la sala de estar de la residencia Bang.

En una ocasión, cuando los pequeños Jisung y Felix de tan solo 10 años de edad reposaban ya en sus bolsas de dormir, hubo una gran tormenta cuando intentaban dormir en su campamento en medio de la sala.

En cuanto cayó el primer relámpago, el menor de los Bang salió corriendo despavorido hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor, en cambio, Jisung se mantuvo quieto en su bolsa de dormir y de hecho miró con curiosidad hacia las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban con fuerza la ventana y que eran iluminadas esporádicamente por la luz de los relámpagos a la distancia, el menor se mantuvo impasible cada vez que un rayo caía y el rugido del trueno los alcanzaba.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que escuchara pasos en la escalera y luego viera a Chan asomarse con una linterna hacia la sala

"¿Jisung?"

El niño alzó su cabeza de la almohada y preguntó un poco confundido

"¿Todo bien, Chris?"

El adolescente miró igualmente confundido hacia el chico en la sala y le dijo

"Eso es lo que yo iba a preguntarte. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

Lo dijo seguro y Chan de hecho se sorprendió de mirar su expresión tan serena y calmada. Decidió sentarse sobre la bolsa de dormir de su hermanito para quedar más cerca de su joven vecino y continuó

"Es que Lixie fue corriendo a mi habitación porque se asustó por los rayos y me pidió que por favor viniera por ti para que los protegiera de los truenos."

Jisung se giró sobre su costado para mirar al mayor más fácilmente y entonces le dijo con tranquilidad

"Esta bien, Chris, no me dan miedo los rayos."

"¿Enserio?"

La curiosidad era real, hasta el mismo Chris recuerda haber temido a los rayos estando bien entrado ya en sus 11 años de edad.

El menor asintió con gran seguridad y se pasó una mano para tallar sus ojos adormilados mientras le explicaba

"Es que cuando vivía en Malasia, era yo quien protegía a Lami de los rayos durante las noches en que había tormenta. Mamá y Johnny siempre estaban muy cansados y no me parecía justo despertarlos por algo así, es por eso que yo protegía a Lami cuando había tormenta de rayos, me quedaba a dormir con ella para que no los despertara y pudieran descansar."

Chan no supo que decir de inmediato, se sentía sorprendido y fascinado.

"¿Pero tú no le temías a los rayos?"

Jisung ya se había sentado para ese momento, inclinó suavemente su cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que el cabello revuelto le cayera encima de los ojos mostrando una imagen realmente tierna ante los ojos del mayor y entonces le explicó

"Me daban miedo, pero no podía demostrárselo a Lami, lo último que quería era que ella temiera también. Quería que se sintiera protegida... Al final, entendí que no tenía porque temerles, de hecho comprendí que eran fascinantes e incluso empezaron a gustarme... Son raros, pero también son bonitos y eso me gusta."

Un rayo cayó justo en ese momento y el rugido del trueno los alcanzó tan rápido que incluso Chan se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa.

Su mano fue sujetada y miró a Jisung a los ojos mientras el menor le decía

"Esta bien, Chris, a veces yo también me asusto... En realidad, me asusto todo el tiempo."

Una sonrisa apenada apareció entre los labios de Chan, pero no se sintió avergonzado, por alguna razón el pequeño Kang lo hacía sentir seguro y automáticamente entendió porqué Lami no temía a los rayos estando con su hermano.

A veces Chris olvidaba que Jisung tenía apenas 10 años de edad, era tan joven como Felix pero había pasado por tantas cosas en su vida que le era imposible compartir el mismo pensamiento que la mayoría de sus contemporáneos. Era impresionante porque el pequeño era bastante más maduro incluso que algunos chicos de la edad de Chris y él lo admiraba por eso.

Cayó otro relámpago, pero esa vez Chris estuvo preparado cuando se escuchó el rugido del trueno, aún así prefirió no soltar la mano de Jisung al ponerse de pie mientras le decía

"Ven conmigo. Le prometí a Felix que te llevaría sano y salvo con él, así que será mejor subir."

Jisung le dio un suave apretón a la mano de su hyung y con una sonrisa le dijo

"Está bien, Chris. Yo te ayudaré a cuidar a Lixie."

Chan asintió y sonrió enternecido, Jisung era el niño más curioso que había conocido jamás... Pero curioso en el mejor sentido existente.

 _Raros pero bonitos._ Por alguna razón, Chris asociaba más esa descripción al niño frente a él que a los mismos rayos, y no podía evitar querer protegerlo también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este es mas como una viñeta, pero vivo por el banghan de kiddos


	22. a different kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung tal vez quiere rescatar a Hyunjin, Brian quizá no lo comprenda.

Hyunjin era en general muy diferente a Felix y a Jisung. Hwang se comportaba como un chico mayor, conocía un poco de todo y no precisamente cosas buenas.

Jisung sabía que Hyunjin no era un mal chico, su problema era que se sentía solo gran parte del tiempo, especialmente cuando se quedaba con su padre o su madre, pues ambos estaban siempre enfocados en trabajar y consideraban que atender a su hijo era un fastidio, razón por la cual lo llenaban de todas las posibles riquezas materiales para mantenerlo entretenido y que no los molestara demasiado; solo por eso era que el menor prefería pasar el rato en casa de su abuela, o mejor dicho con sus dos mejores amigos.

Kang aún recordaba los tiempos en que Felix y él decían que les daban asco las niñas, también recuerda que ambos estaban impresionados por el hecho de que a Hyunjin le gustaran y no sintiera pena alguna de admitirlo, y se impactaron aún más cuando el joven Hwang presumía ya de tener a su primera novia a tan corta edad; pero Hyunjin, a diferencia de sus dos mejores amigos, ya tenía once años cumplidos, un celular, una computadora, acceso a Internet y demasiado conocimiento erróneo sobre cosas que un niño de esa edad no debería siquiera saber.

Hwang se había sumergido en un mundo de temas incomprensibles pero adictivos para el cerebro de un niño. Ya sabía el significado de la palabra pornografía y la había visto con sus propios ojos; conocía el significado de la palabra masturbación y lo hacía con frecuencia; el término sexo le era tan familiar que no tardaría mucho tiempo en volverse sexualmente activo; el alcohol estaba tan fácilmente disponible en casa de su padre que no sería sorpresa que también lo probara y con el tiempo desarrollara una dependencia hacia dicha sustancia. La única realidad era que la vida de Hyunjin se había construido con esos cimientos de descontrol y mala (o mejor dicho, nula) educación, por ello no era de extrañarse que el muchacho Hwang se tornara un desastre.

Sin embargo, Hyunjin no era malo ni un descarriado, solo era un niño triste y abandonado que quería encontrarle un significado a su vida, pero si no tenía a nadie a su lado para guiarlo, ¿Cómo podía darse cuenta de lo erróneo que era el camino que estaba tomando?

Las únicas personas que lo cuidaban eran su abuela, la cual ya estaba algo vieja y cansada y no podía darse cuenta de todas las cosas en las que estaba metido su nieto; y Jisung, pues aunque era menor que su amigo, el pequeño Kang siempre conversaba con su padre sobre todo y le preguntaba acerca de esas cosas desconocidas de las que hablaba Hwang con frecuencia, así al menos podía intentar hacer a Hyunjin entrar en razón cuando alguna de las cosas que quería hacer era demasiado alocada.

Ciertamente Jisung no pensó que su tarea autoimpuesta de no permitir a Hyunjin (y a Felix indirectamente) dañarse con sus locuras fuera importante, hasta que conoció a la abuela del mayor cuando esté último los llevó para recoger unas cosas que necesitaban para ir a jugar a casa de los Bang.

Entraron corriendo por la puerta, la cual Jisung cerró con cuidado para no estropearla, y luego llegaron a la sala donde Hyunjin dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de su abuela y le dijo

" _Nounou_ , ellos son mis mejores amigos. Felix y Jisung."

Ambos niños saludaron con una reverencia a la señora que les sonrió y dijo

"Hola mis niños."

La mujer iba a seguir hablando pero Hyunjin exclamó

"Vamos a ir por unas cosas, _nounou_ , ya volvemos."

Entonces Felix y Hyunjin salieron corriendo hacia la habitación que aparentemente fungía como cuarto de juegos del más alto. Jisung miró apenado hacia la mujer y se encogió de hombros como disculpa por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

La señora Hwang palmeó suavemente el asiento a su lado, invitación que Jisung aceptó y entonces la mujer le preguntó con dulzura

"Tú eres Jisung, ¿correcto?" El menor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y la mujer aun con dulzura le dijo. "Muchas gracias por cuidar de Hyunjin. Me ha dicho que tú eres el que los mantiene bajo control la mayor parte del tiempo y el que evita que se maten haciendo locuras."

Jisung sintió que su rostro ardía en vergüenza y solo murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos

"No es nada, señora. Hyunjin es como mi hermano y no quiero que se lastime."

La mujer posó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del menor y le explicó

"Créeme que significa mucho, mi niño. Hyunjinnie no tiene una vida sencilla como podría parecerlo. Sus padres no... Bueno, ellos no pasan suficiente tiempo con él y aunque yo intento estar al pendiente de él, sé que no es suficiente. Soy una mujer muy grande ya, mi nieto necesita a alguien que logre seguirle el paso. Así que gracias. Muchas gracias por ser su amigo y por cuidarlo tanto."

El niño miró a la mujer a los ojos y sintió gran simpatía por ella, le recordaba un poco a la abuela Kang, pero como si estuviera mucho más preocupada y cansada, lo cual hacia a Jisung sentir algo de tristeza.

"Descuide, señora, enserio no tiene por que agradecerme."

La mujer le sonrió al decir cariñosamente

"Puedes decirme _nounou_ también, hijo."

Jisung soltó una risa tímida pero agradecida hacia la mujer.

A esas alturas, Jisung ya no sabía si Hyunjin era una mala influencia o bien un chico abandonado que buscaba cualquier forma de sentirse integrado, sin embargo el pequeño Kang entendió tras hablar con la abuela de Hyunjin que su amigo necesitaba eso solamente: una persona con quién hablar.

Así que habló con él, habló cada vez que tenía oportunidad y le preguntaba a su padre por las cosas que desconocía para poder decidir.

Brian no se escandalizaba con esos temas y le explicaba sin enojarse, pero siempre le dejaba muy en claro a su hijo que esas eran cosas que un niño no debía saber, con el tiempo Younghyun sospechó de la insistencia de Jisung sobre esa clase de temas y le dijo

"Sabes que siempre voy a contestar todas las dudas que tengas, Jisung, pero realmente quisiera saber en dónde has escuchado todas esas cosas." Jisung no solía mentir, en verdad no le gustaba hacerlo porque le era imposible mentir de manera convincente y además estaba consciente de que era incorrecto hacerlo, pero no podía delatar a Hyunjin, lo cual se le dificultaba demasiado si su papá lo miraba a los ojos y le preguntaba tan deliberadamente. "¿Lo aprendiste de Hyunjin?"

Jisung sabía que estaba mal lo que el mayor hacía, pero temía a qué su padre se enterara y que entonces ya no le permitiera juntarse con él, después de todo él ya se había encariñado con el mayor y pensaba que quedarse sin amigos era lo último que Hyunjin necesitaba.

Así que trató de sonar convincente al responder con naturalidad

"No, papá. Son cosas que dicen mis compañeros en la escuela."

Brian no le creyó, y de hecho confirmó sus sospechas una tarde en que fueron Felix y Hyunjin a su casa; notó todos los dispositivos que traía el mayor, su falta de modales, la plática quizá demasiado violenta sobre videojuegos y no pudo evitar desconfiar cuando se encerraron en la habitación de Jisung.

Brian confiaba en su hijo, pero no podían culparlo por dudar del silencio sepulcral que se impuso en la casa tras que los tres chicos se encerraran en el cuarto.

Younghyun no mentiría diciendo que estaba relajado con el hecho de que su hijo se juntara con ese pequeño vándalo, porque ciertamente si estaba nervioso. No quería culpar a Hyunjin y se sentía un poco avergonzado por pensar de una manera tan despectiva y desafortunada de un pobre chico de 11 años de edad, pero les había costado demasiado trabajo a él y a Wendy educar a Jisung para que fuera un buen chico con gran criterio, como para permitir que ese muchacho actuara como la manzana podrida para su pequeño.

Así que Brian decidió hablar con su hijo un día después de comer

"Sé que es Hyunjin el que te ha enseñado todas esas cosas." Jisung ni siquiera pudo disimularlo, de hecho miró hacia los lados buscando alguna manera de zafarse de su mentira, pero Brian continuó. "¿Por qué me mentiste acerca de él?"

El menor retiró la mirada pensando en decir otra mentira para escapar de esa, pero decidió ir con la verdad, pues mintió y aún así lo había descubierto su padre, así que dijo

"Porque es mi amigo y no quiero que me prohíbas juntarme con él."

Brian se tomó un momento para respirar profundo y para prepararse, necesitaban hablar de eso ya.

"Escucha, Sung, sé que quizá podría parecer que lo que hace Hyunjin es muy divertido y que te está mostrando muchas cosas interesantes, pero sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que te esté enseñando erróneamente sobre temas tan delicados."

"Pero yo no hago caso a lo que me dice, siempre te pregunto primero a ti. Lo juro."

La manera en que el niño abrió los ojos asustado hizo a Brian creerle, en especial porque era cierto, siempre estaba haciéndole preguntas y Younghyun de hecho apreciaba la honestidad y la confianza.

Sin embargo, necesitaba confirmar que el mensaje era claro, así que preguntó con mayor severidad

"Entonces ¿Estás consciente de que está mal lo que hace?"

Jisung bajó la mirada apenado y respondió

"Yo sé que está mal, por eso estoy intentando ayudarlo a darse cuenta."

Brian se sintió genuinamente sorprendido ante la declaración de su hijo y por un momento se sintió terrible por estar manejando el asunto como un regaño.

"Oh dios, Jisung..." Estiró sus brazos invitando al niño a acercarse, lo abrazó con fuerza porque lo llenaba de orgullo tener a un pequeño tan sensato como hijo y entonces continuó. "Entiendo que quieres ayudarlo, pero eres demasiado joven como para intentar educar a otra persona, hijo."

El menor empezó a jugar con los dedos de su padre y le explicó tratando de no sonar tan resignado

"Lo sé, pero Hyunjin no es malo, te lo prometo. Es solo que... El no tiene a alguien con quién hablar como te tengo yo a ti, por eso no sabe que lo que hace está mal." Ante la mirada confundida de su padre, el menor continuó. "Los papás de Hyunjin están divorciados... Y ninguno le hace caso, de hecho pasa la mayoría del tiempo en casa de su abuela. No tiene a nadie con quien hablar, papá, solo nos tiene a Lixie y a mi. Por favor no me prohíbas ser su amigo."

Una vez más, Brian sentía que estaba recibiendo una lección y que la vida le daba una bofetada para que reaccionara.

Esa vez si sintió vergüenza por haber juzgado tan pronto a Hyunjin, es decir sí, el chico era maleducado y se notaba que estaba muy adelantado en ciertos temas, pero se había enfocado tanto en evitar que Jisung quisiera seguir su ejemplo, que no se había puesto a pensar en que ese niño tenía una vida familiar complicada tras todo eso.

No tuvo de otra más que asentir estando de acuerdo

"Esta bien, Sung... Veo que tienes un criterio bastante confiable y que sabes discernir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, así que confío en ti."

El menor sonrió de esa manera que lograba que se abultaran sus mejillas tal como una ardilla y exclamó

"¡¿Enserio?!"

Brian asintió de nuevo, resignado a pesar de no estar del todo convencido.

"Si, ardillita. Creo que deberías seguir siendo su amigo, definitivamente creo que tu amistad podría ayudarle."

"Gracias, papá."

Jisung lo abrazó con fuerza y con una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo.

Esa noche, Jae entró a la casa cantando Sunday Morning a todo pulmón y tras colgar su abrigo en el perchero, caminó hacia su novio que estaba sentado con su laptop en el comedor. Le dejó un muy dulce beso en la frente antes de saludarle

"Hola, cariño." El menor no reaccionó, tenía su mirada pérdida en la pantalla pero no parecía estar haciendo nada. "Uhm... ¿Todo bien, BriBri?"

Younghyun lo miró a los ojos y como si se hubiera preparado durante toda la tarde, le dijo sin rodeos

"Creo que Jisung está intentando rescatar a su amigo Hyunjin y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto."

Jaehyung se sintió completamente desorientado ante dicha declaración, de hecho tomó asiento junto a su novio y le preguntó

"¿No es un poco joven como para intentar ayudar de esa manera a alguien más?"

Brian asintió y exclamó

"Eso es justo lo que yo dije, pero..." Recargó su mejilla sobre su palma antes de continuar en medio de un suspiro. "Jae, él es tan maduro. Sabe que las cosas que hace Hyunjin están mal, pero también sabe que el chico viene de una familia disfuncional y que esa es precisamente la razón por la que no sabe que lo que hace está mal."

El argentino silbó sorprendido pero con una gran sonrisa dijo

"Cielos, que bueno que sea así, ¿No? Eso quiere decir que has hecho un excelente trabajo educándolo."

Brian sonrió agradecido y agregó aún preocupado

"Es fantástico que tenga tan buen criterio a pesar de ser joven, pero sigue siendo un niño, Jae. Me ha demostrado que es responsable y que puedo confiar en él, pero ¿Hago bien en permitirle convivir con ese chico? Sé que Jisung es sensato, sin embargo no sé que tan persuasivo pueda ser Hyunjin, realmente no quiero que mi hijo vaya a aprender las malas mañas de ese muchacho y que después vaya a ser imposible educarlo."

Jae se rascó la barbilla pensativamente y dijo como si fuera lo más lógico

"Pues si no te sientes cómodo con ello, entonces no lo dejes."

"Ese es el detalle, temo que si se lo prohibo, el vaya a tomarlo como un reto y que entonces si se olvide por completo de la disciplina que le hemos inculcado."

Jae se enderezó sobre su asiento y con una expresión de seriedad totalmente irreconocible, empezó a decir

"Brian, sé menos que nada sobre paternidad, pero si sé acerca de ser adolescente y creo con gran convicción que Jisung es capaz de andar entre la basura sin ensuciarse." Tomó las manos del menor entre las suyas y depositó un beso sobre el dorso de ambas antes de decir con cariño. "La clave para una adolescencia estable es la atención y una buena educación; Wendy y tú le han dado ambas cosas a Jisung en una manera maravillosa, por eso es el niño que es y no será fácil que se deje malinfluenciar por este muchacho. De hecho creo que podría tener todo el efecto contrario y que este niño reforme su vida con un buen ejemplo."

Younghyun lo sabía, estaba consciente de que también era una posibilidad, pero también estaba la opción de que Jisung quisiera encajar, ser como un chico normal. Brian sabía mejor que nadie que a veces lo único que una persona desea es poder sentirse aceptado y no ser señalado, por eso temía tanto.

Largó un suspiro antes de recargarse contra el costado de Jae

"Solo por eso es que accedí a qué continuara siendo su amigo... Lo juzgué muy mal sin conocer el trasfondo de su historia y siento que eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él para compensarlo."

Jaehyung acunó el rostro contrario con adoración extrema y exclamó

"Oh, mi vida, no puedes culparte por eso, tu deber como padre es cuidar de Jisung, incluso aunque eso signifique tener que dejar de lado a otros niños cuyos padres no comparten el orden de sus prioridades. Eres tan joven y aún así eres un excelente padre, pero recuerda por favor que no puedes ser perfecto."

Brian trató de relajarse entre los brazos de su novio. Las palabras contrarias le habían llegado profundo, tal vez ese era todo su problema, que intentaba a toda costa proteger a Jisung de tener que lidiar con las malas influencias y las burlas, pero era imposible, él no podía ser el padre perfecto y de hecho tenía que permitirle vivir en el mundo real, debía aprender a decidir y a afrontar las consecuencias de esas decisiones.

Quizá en eso tenía razón Jae... Vaya, nada mal para alguien que decía saber menos que nada sobre paternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin merece amor y requiere de mucha protección. He hablado


	23. an intellectual boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Brian se da cuenta de que Jisung tiene problemas para ver la pizarra en la escuela y se golpea con todas las cosas, considera prudente hacerle una visita al oftalmólogo.

Brian había notado algo raro en Jisung.

Siempre se golpeaba con las cosas, tenía dolores de cabeza recurrentes, había sido reprendido en la escuela un par de veces por haber copiado mal los ejercicios del pizarrón y no alcanzaba a ver el menú cuando esperaban en la fila de un local de comida rápida.

Lo consultó con Jae y él, siendo un hombre que padecía de trastornos de la vista, concluyó que Jisung debía ir a una consulta con el oftalmólogo.

"¿Me va a inyectar?"

Brian quiso reír por lo absurda que era la preocupación de Jisung, pero solo negó con la cabeza y sin dejar de mirar al frente le dijo

"No, Sung. Solo es una revisión."

"¿Pero me va a inyectar?"

La insistencia del niño empezaba a ser cómica y Brian solo le explicó con mayor paciencia

"Que no. Va a revisar tus ojos para verificar que no necesites lentes."

La explicación calmó por unos cuantos segundos al niño que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto prácticamente mordiendo sus uñas, pero no duró mucho porque volvió a exclamar

"¿Me prometes que no va a hacerme nada que me duela?"

Brian ya casi no recordaba la última vez que había ido con el oftalmólogo, así que no supo responder de inmediato ya que no sabía si le realizarían algún procedimiento incómodo.

No debió haber tardado en responder.

"¡Dudaste! Van a matarme."

"Nadie va a matarte, solo van a revisar que puedas ver bien. Así ya no batallaras para ver la pizarra en la escuela."

Quiso sonar lo más calmado posible y de hecho cuando llegaron al consultorio, tuvo que tomar a Jisung de la mano como si fuera un niño de 5 años porque el chico no quería entrar al lugar.

"Papá, por favor. Ni siquiera tengo problemas de la vista, solo soy muy distraído."

"Eso nos lo dirá el doctor."

Ya no le permitió refutar y lo sentó a esperar en la sala mientras él iba a registrar su llegada con la secretaria del médico.

Jisung miró alrededor muy nervioso, había una persona con parches en sus ojos, otra mujer leyendo tranquilamente y en la pantalla se estaba mostrando una cirugía de cataratas. Ahí fue cuando Jisung se puso pálido y quiso vomitar, pero le fue imposible huir porque su padre ya estaba a su lado.

"Hay que esperar un momento."

¿Esperar? Iban a sacarle los ojos ahí adentro y su padre estaba muy tranquilo al respecto.

Se sentía tan estresado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasaron los pacientes antes que él y de pronto la señorita ya estaba diciendo

"Kang, el doctor Kim lo espera."

Fue arrastrado por la fuerza hacia el interior de ese calabozo, pero contrario a lo que Jisung esperaba, todo por dentro era mucho más parecido a un consultorio dental que a una cámara de tortura y el verdugo que le sacaría los ojos era en realidad un hombre sonriente que irradiaba gran confianza.

Su padre casi tuvo que jalarlo para que se mantuviera quieto a su lado y saludó

"Buenas tardes, doctor."

"Buenas tardes. Señor..." El médico revisó rápidamente el expediente y agregó. "Kang, ¿Correcto?"

Brian asintió y entonces señaló a Jisung que estaba escondiéndose tras sus piernas

"Este es mi hijo Jisung, él es quien viene a consulta pero me temo que está un poco nervioso."

El doctor se inclinó para buscar su mirada y le dijo

"Hey, ¿Cómo estás?" Jisung lo miró a los ojos pero rápidamente retiró la mirada aterrado. "Me llamo Minseok y prometo que no voy a hacerte nada que vaya a dolerte, ¿Okay? Tu papá va a estar a tu lado en todo momento y él se asegurará de que nada te pase, ¿Cierto, señor?"

Younghyun asintió y empujó suavemente la espalda de su hijo para que caminara hacia la silla frente al escritorio del doctor.

Durante los primeros minutos, el doctor Minseok solo hizo preguntas sobre sus alergias, cirugías pasadas y esas cosas, pero cuando acabó dijo

"De acuerdo, vamos a revisar tus ojos ahora, Jisung."

El menor solo se puso de pie por su propia cuenta porque sabía que sería más vergonzoso si su padre lo arrastraba hasta el cuarto de examinación.

Y tuvo que admitir que había juzgado demasiado mal al doctor y a su macabra profesión.

Ninguno de los procedimientos que le realizó resultó doloroso, de hecho tampoco fueron tardados y hasta se sorprendió un poco de que con tan solo haber visto sus ojos en ese aparato gigante con mucha luz el doctor ya le estuviera acomodando esas gafas graciosas de metal a las que se les ponía lentes.

En cuanto acabaron, el doctor le permitió volver con su padre y dijo

"Bueno, me temo que Jisung si necesita gafas, señor Kang. Tiene inicios de miopía y astigmatismo, nada demasiado grave, pero más vale tratarlo ya para que pueda realizar sus actividades diarias con normalidad."

Younghyun miró a su hijo que ya había dejado de temblar de miedo y solo miraba alrededor con curiosidad, entonces le preguntó

"¿Debo preocuparme, doctor?"

El hombre empezó a escribir las indicaciones en una receta y le respondió mientras tanto

"No se preocupe. Él estará bien, solo será cuestión de que se acostumbre a su graduación y de que lo mantengamos con un buen control a partir de ahora. De hecho podemos mandar la orden para las gafas desde aquí, si usted lo prefiere."

Brian asintió agradecido, así que el doctor Kim acabó de escribir las indicaciones para la graduación y entonces invitó al menor a pasar a ver el anaquel con armazones que tenían disponibles.

Jisung miró cada modelo que tenían disponible, pero ninguno le terminaba de agradar, o eran demasiado serios o solo muy feos. Ya estaba por regresar a donde estaba su papá para decirle que quería ir a otro lugar cuando vio las más increíbles gafas del mundo acomodadas en el anaquel.

"¡Papá, papá, papá! ¡Ya sé cuáles quiero!"

Brian se dejó jalar por su hijo hacia el estante y le preguntó solo para confirmar

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres esas, Jisung?"

El menor asintió una y otra vez emocionado, así que su padre ya no lo cuestionó y dijo

"Serán esas, doctor."

Jisung escogió unas gafas de marco fino y de lentes redondas para poder parecerse a Harry Potter. Su padre no lo cuestionó más y solo pagó por dichas gafas, que las tendrían listas en tres días.

Jisung estaba tan emocionado, en esos tres días estuvo muy ansioso porque le entregaran ya sus lentes, quería parecerse a Harry Potter de una vez, pero cuando se los entregaron y se los probó, Jisung de hecho se miró al espejo y se sintió incómodo.

Sintió que lucía algo... Bobo.

Jae le dijo en cuanto lo vio

"Wow, Sung, escogiste las gafas perfectas, te quedan muy bien."

El niño miraba al argentino esperando encontrar pura sinceridad en su mirada y solo acababa pensando en que Jae lucía genial con sus gafas de marco grueso, quizá él debió de haber elegido unas como las suyas. Entonces el argentino se probó las gafas de Jisung para hacerlo reír y el menor solo pensó que quizá el rostro de Jaehyung si estaba hecho para usar lentes y el suyo no.

Por la mañana siguiente, los Bang pasaron a recogerlo para ir a la escuela. Al subir al auto de Yoona, Jisung se sintió observado por Hyunjin y Felix que iban en el asiento de atrás, y percibió la mirada de reojo de Chan desde el lado del copiloto, todos al mismo tiempo.

Yoona le miró por el retrovisor y exclamó

"¡Cielos! Te ves muy bien con gafas, Jisung."

"Gracias, Yoona."

Chan asintió con una pequeña sonrisa desde el asiento del copiloto y dijo

"Es verdad, te quedan muy bien. Ese estilo de Harry Potter es increíble."

Kang quería creerle a su hyung favorito. Chris no se lo habría dicho si no fuera cierto, ¿No?

Al llegar a la escuela, los tres menores se bajaron y se despidieron de Yoona y Chan, quienes irían todavía a la secundaria del mayor.

En cuanto bajaron del auto, Jisung instintivamente se acomodó el puente de las gafas sobre su nariz y escuchó a Hyunjin decir entre risas

"Wow... Eres un ñoño, Jisung."

Normalmente Jisung ignoraría las cosas que le decía Hyunjin, pero esa mañana se sentía algo a la defensiva y exclamó molesto

"Tú también usas lentes, maldito loser."

Hwang señaló sus ojos victoriosamente y respondió

"Pero de contacto. Loser tú, idiota imbécil."

¿Lentes de contacto? Jisung no creía que su padre lo dejara usar algo así, por ello desechó la idea de inmediato.

Prefirió ya no contestarle nada y mejor se dispuso a mantener la mirada baja mientras seguía a sus amigos hasta su salón.

Al entrar al aula, Jisung sintió que absolutamente todas las miradas lo estaban juzgando y se regañó a si mismo por haber pensado que comprar gafas como las de Harry Potter sería una buena idea.

Trató de esconder su rostro lo mejor que pudo mientras caminaba hacia su asiento y luego de eso trató de no hablar con nadie, pero Yeji le dijo desde un lado

"Tus gafas son muy bonitas, Jisung."

"Gracias."

Quiso sonar sincero, pero no lo creía, no cuando RenJun soltaba risitas burlonas desde el otro costado de Yeji y le comentaba algo a Donghyuck para echarse a reír de inmediato.

Trató de ignorarlo tanto como le fue posible, resistiendo hasta la hora del descanso. porque incluso cuando estaban en el receso, Lia, la novia de Hyunjin, llegó hasta donde estaban sentados para saludar a su novio y dijo

"Oh mi dios, que lindas son tus gafas, Jisung-ah. Te quedan estupendamente."

El mencionado sintió genuina su declaración, pero Hyunjin pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y dijo

"Admito que se ve tierno, es un ñoño bastante adorable."

Lia regañó a su novio dándole un manotazo en el abdomen, lo cual fue inútil. Jisung estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios y bromas de Hyunjin, pero esa vez era diferente, él sabía que el mayor tenía razón, se veía algo ridículo.

Fue por esa razón que tras entrar del almuerzo, se quitó las gafas para guardarlas en su estuche durante el resto del día, al menos hasta que tuviera que ponérselas de nuevo cuando llegara a casa.

Felix lo miró consternado y le preguntó

"¿Por qué te las quitas, Sung?"

Kang ya había pensado en su pretexto, por eso solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo que no se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por su mala elección y le dijo

"Es que aún no me acostumbro a usarlas, Lix. Y la verdad, me mareé un poco."

Esa fue suficiente explicación para el australiano que aceptó sus razones y decidió ya no preguntar al respecto.

Al final del día, cuando acabaron las clases, Felix iba a quedarse a su taller de danza, al cual debería asistir también Hyunjin, pero el mayor decidió faltar para salir un rato con Lia; por lo tanto Jisung tendría que volver solo a casa.

Estaba bien, en realidad necesitaba un tiempo para poder lamentarse a solas por su mala elección, solo que no contaba con que cierto australiano mayor estaría esperando afuera de su escuela.

"¡Hey, Jisung!"

El mencionado tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar un poco mejor a su hyung, no necesitaba verlo para reconocer su voz, pero si para saber desde donde le llamaba.

Al encontrarlo a lo lejos, se acercó sonriente y le saludó

"Hola, Chris. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine por Felix para volver juntos a casa."

Eso sorprendió a Jisung, el Bang mayor ya casi nunca iba a recoger a su hermano a la escuela, pues Felix siempre volvía con él y con Hyunjin a casa sin necesidad de que Chan fuera por él.

Jisung se acomodó la mochila sobre los hombros y le explicó

"Lixie tiene clase de danza, va a salir hasta las 5, ¿No te dijo?"

Chris frunció el entrecejo antes de revisar su celular y decir

"No mencionó nada, estoy seguro."

Jisung sintió un poco de pena por Chris, desde hacía unas cuantas semanas Felix ya no estaba tan interesado en interactuar con su hermano mayor, de hecho hasta lo ignoraba de vez en cuando y prefería pasar tiempo con él y con Hyunjin. Jisung estaba convencido de que eran los inicios de la pubertad los que tenían así a Felix, tal como le había pasado a Chan en su momento.

Notó la confusión en el rostro del australiano y decidió sugerirle

"Podemos volver juntos a casa si quieres, Hyunjin también me abandonó, así que..."

El mayor sonrió y lo siguió en su camino, pero aún se veía consternado por la indiferencia de su hermanito.

Empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro por la acera, entonces Jisung le preguntó

"¿Tenían planes o algo así?"

El mayor negó con la cabeza, algo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras lo hacía, pero respondió

"No con Felix, de hecho le dije que Minho vendría más tarde y que necesitábamos llegar a tiempo a casa..."

Jisung aún odiaba cuando Chris mencionaba a Minho, detestó su continua presencia y lo encimoso que era con Chan durante todos esos años, pero sinceramente creía haber aprendido a disimularlo mejor con el tiempo.

O no...

Chan notó que el menor estaba frunciendo mucho el entrecejo y le preguntó confundido

"¿Por qué no traes tus gafas, Jisung?"

El menor no supo porqué todos los pretextos que había preparado durante el día se le olvidaron en ese momento, en realidad no supo que inventar así que dijo

"No las necesito, Chris. El doctor dijo que eran solo para ver de lejos... ¡Ouch!"

Si, se golpeó la rodilla contra la esquina de una banca que no había visto, solo como una manera para reforzar su punto.

El mayor lo hizo sentarse sobre la misma banca precursora de su desgracia y le preguntó con mayor severidad

"¿Por qué te las quitaste? Sé que no es esa la razón."

Jisung no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin acabar arruinando su propia mentira, así que solo suspiró rindiéndose y le dijo con voz baja

"Me veo ridículo..."

El mayor se acuclilló frente a él intentando verlo a los ojos y le preguntó exaltado

"¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa idea tan tonta?"

Jisung sintió que su pecho se apretó y que sus ojos ardieron al pensar en la respuesta a dicha pregunta. Apenas con un hilo de voz le dijo

"Hyunjin dijo que parecía un ñoño y RenJun no paró de burlarse de mí durante toda la mañana."

"¿Qué? ¿Y tú les haces caso?" El menor se encogió de hombros y Chan agregó desesperado. "Pero son gafas de Harry Potter, son lo mejor de este mundo."

La insistencia de su hyung le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que lo tenía de esa manera.

"Luzco como un idiota, Chris."

Chan abrió la mochila del menor y removió un par de libros hasta que sacó el estuche con sus gafas, las cuales le acomodó cuidadosamente sobre la nariz evitando lastimar sus orejas.

Lo primero que se aclaró para Jisung fue el rostro de Chan y de hecho tuvo que contener su expresión de asombro. ¿De esto se había perdido durante tanto tiempo?

Ya no recordaba la última vez que había visto con tanta claridad el rostro de su hyung y mucho menos así de cerca, pero seguro había sido mucho tiempo atrás, porque enserio Chan se veía guapo, ya no era bonito o lindo, él era guapo.

Las preciosas medias lunas se apoderaron de los ojos del australiano cuando le sonrió y le preguntó

"¿Mejor?"

"Mucho mejor."

Jisung no estaba seguro de si su respuesta era a su propia vista o a su percepción del impresionante rostro del mayor, fuera como fuera, Chan volvió a sonreírle y le dijo con dulzura

"Bien. Úsalas por favor, Sung. No le hagas caso a Hyunjin o al idiota de RenJun, te ves muy bien con ellas. Luces como todo un chico intelectual."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung y Brian con lentes son identicos, I SWEAR


	24. my bros, my homies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RenJun siendo un chico insoportable, Hyunjin siendo un gran amigo bravucón

"¡Bang, Kang y Hwang!"

Los tres chicos alzaron la mirada entre risas aunque de inmediato se callaron al ver tan molesta a la profesora.

Felix intentaba no demostrar su miedo y Jisung estaba a punto de orinarse mientras que Hyunjin miraba con expresión de hartazgo a la mujer

"¿Si, profesora?"

Con la indignación desbordando su mirada, la mujer respondió intentando sonar calmada

"Obviamente usted está buscando un castigo, ¿Verdad, señorito Hwang?"

Hyunjin abultó sus labios, fingiendo estar sopesando la respuesta a dicho cuestionamiento y dijo

"No lo diría de esa forma..."

"Ya tuve suficiente." Exclamó molesta, alzó su dedo para señalar el reloj al frente del salón y sentenció. "Los tres se van a quedar a detención después de clases."

Felix y Jisung no le reclamaron nada en el momento a su amigo, pero apenas salieron al descanso y se sentaron en una mesa para tomar el almuerzo, el australiano lo miró mal al exclamar furioso

"Bien hecho, Hyunjin."

El mayor no se vio precisamente afectado por el tono del chico pecoso, pero aún así le respondió indignado

"Cállate, Felix. Ustedes no me apoyaron."

Felix lo miró con una expresión de absoluta incredulidad

"¿Apoyar qué? Literalmente solo debías callar y estaríamos bien, pero siempre tienes que contestarle a los profesores."

Jisung cubrió su rostro con sus manos algo angustiado, no estaba seguro de que esperar pues era la primera vez que lo castigaban en la escuela.

"¿Qué van a hacernos? Nunca me habían castigado antes..."

Hyunjin manoteó al aire restándole importancia

"Tal vez nos hagan retirar la tiza de los borradores, quizá que limpiemos las pizarras... la otra vez me pusieron a limpiar el piso de la cafetería. Nada que vaya a matarte, Jisung, eso puedo asegurártelo."

Al menos la fuente era confiable (si se le podía llamar de esa forma), Hyunjin recibía castigos por todo y luego recibía más castigos por no cumplir con los que ya le habían dado, así que definitivamente debía conocer todas las actividades que les ponían en detención a los alumnos.

El menor asintió, pero de todas maneras murmuró preocupado

"Ugh, si mi papá se entera de mi castigo va a desheredarme."

 _Y quizá reforzaría la opinión negativa que tenía su padre sobre Hyunjin_ , pero ese pensamiento se lo guardó para si mismo.

Hwang estaba a punto de contestarle, pero escucharon a una voz ajena decir a sus espaldas

"No debe ser muy difícil para ti, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que tu familia te da la espalda."

Felix miró mal a RenJun que apenas dijo eso, ya había empezado a alejarse hacia fuera de la cafetería.

Hyunjin ya estaba poniéndose de pie para ir a darle su merecido, pero el chico de mejillas regordetas negó con su cabeza y susurró

"No, Hyunjin... Déjalo así."

"Sung, ese imbécil va a pagar por todas las porquerías que te ha hecho."

Jisung buscó apoyo en el australiano para evitar llamar la atención de más alumnos chismosos, pero Felix de hecho lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y dijo

"Aunque no lo creas, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Hyunjin. RenJun debe pagar por ser tan imbécil."

Jisung volvió a negar, pero su expresión decaída no pasó desapercibida para sus amigos.

"No vale la pena, enserio..."

Trató de mostrarse despreocupado para no preocuparlos, sin embargo, ahora que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase habían cumplido 12 años y se hallaban a nada de entrar a la secundaria, Jisung se había dado cuenta de que las personas ya no hacían oídos sordos a los comentarios de RenJun y de hecho lo miraban a veces como si fuera un bicho raro. No le habían dicho nada aún, pero él estaba convencido de que la única razón era que le temían a Hyunjin.

Esa vez intentó enserio fingir una sonrisa despreocupada al desviar el tema y decirle al mayor

"Bueno, pero ¿y ese milagro que no te has robado hoy mi pastel de arroz?"

Está demás decir que Hyunjin incluso se peleó con Felix por ver quien tomaba primero el bocadillo de la bandeja de Jisung, pero al final Hwang se rindió porque Lia llegó a la mesa y le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria que logró devolver a su novio a su lugar como un chico civilizado.

***

Felix dejó el trapeador afuera del aula y se recargó dramáticamente contra la pared mientras exclamaba

"¡Demonios! Este salón está demasiado lleno con bancas, son miles y miles, ni siquiera se puede caminar entre ellas."

Jisung puso los ojos en blanco y agarró el trapeador para retomar la tarea del australiano

"Ni siquiera está tan lleno, Felix, eres muy exagerado."

Lo cual no era sorpresa realmente, el pequeño australiano siempre había sido un chico caprichoso y mimado que no estaba acostumbrado a barrer ni su propia habitación.

Eso no evitó que Felix volviera a recargarse dramáticamente contra la pared

"¿Bromeas, Sung? Llevamos 40 minutos y apenas acabamos de barrer. ¿Que diablos es lleno para ti?"

"Es porque él está acostumbrado a vivir con 15 personas en una habitación. Su padre y su madre literalmente se acuestan con cualquiera, por eso tiene una familia tan grande."

Una vez más las tres miradas se dirigieron al muchacho que convenientemente iba cruzando el pasillo en ese momento y que dijo eso con desprecio y burla desmedidos.

Hyunjin soltó una carcajada y exclamó

"No te proyectes de manera tan obvia, RenJun. Sabemos que tienes problemas con mami y papi pero no jodas, al menos disimúlalo un poco."

El chino miró con desprecio al autor de esas palabras y solo respondió entre dientes

"Vete al diablo, Hyunjin."

"¿Qué? ¿No puedes conmigo y por eso ya te rendiste tan fácil?"

El orgullo, el honor o sabría dios que cosa fue la que no le permitió a RenJun doblegarse ante el claro tono de burla y sarcasmo de Hyunjin, pues solo se encogió de hombros tratando de verse amenazante y despreocupado al decir 'relajado'

"No iba a desgastarme, pero de acuerdo." La sonrisa que mostró fue un poco inquietante para Jisung, parecía que incluso disfrutaba de tener una razón para molestar al mundo. "Tu madre es literalmente una golfa, por eso prefiere acostarse con cualquiera por un poco de dinero para drogarse antes que hacerse cargo de ti."

"Ya lo creo que es con _cualquiera_ , tu papá no deja de llamarle suplicándole que por favor lo amarre a la cama y se lo folle, así que por favor dile que deje de buscarla porque me está arrebatando el amor de mi mami."

La sonrisa burlona de Hyunjin resultaba bastante graciosa, porque claramente no le importaba lo que RenJun dijera en lo absoluto, o bien... Sabía disimularlo mucho mejor que Jisung.

Por otro lado, Huang apretó sus puños con fuerza antes de preguntar venenosamente

"¿No tienes un castigo que cumplir?"

El más alto asintió dedicándole una mirada fugaz al trapeador que sostenía Kang antes de continuar

"Ciertamente e íbamos muy bien hasta que llegaste, pero lo que me inquieta mucho es que parece que estás siguiéndonos por toda la escuela, buscando cualquier oportunidad para hacer comentarios estúpidos."

El chino soltó una carcajada despectiva ante esa teoría y respondió en un tono soberbio

"Ja, a diferencia de ustedes, yo si soy alguien respetable con cosas que hacer, iba a junta del club de oratoria."

"Wow, eso solo lo vuelve aún más turbio. Entonces definitivamente estás siguiendo a Jisung por la escuela como su extraño admirador secreto, ¿por qué no le dices de una vez que te gusta?"

RenJun se puso rojo, pero no parecía ser precisamente por vergüenza. Estaba jodidamente enojado, furioso como nunca lo habían visto y exclamó señalando a Jisung con su índice

"¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? Digo, sé que él es tan anormal como su padre, pero no pensaba que tú fueras su novio. Esperaba más, Hyunjin, incluso de ti."

Jisung quiso golpear él mismo a RenJun en ese momento, una cosa es que le jodiera el alma a él, pero ¿cuál era el punto de involucrar a Hyunjin de esa manera?

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, vio a Hyunjin hacer esa misma cara despreocupada con que se burlaba de los maestros y luego lo escuchó decir

"Mala idea, RenJun, ni siquiera mis padres esperan tanto de mi, así que te sugiero que te largues antes de que cambie de opinión y decida que si quiero defender a mi _novio_ hasta los golpes. Solo te advierto que yo no soy tan buena gente como él y no voy a permitir que te vayas sin un buen par de puñetazos si sigues jodiendo."

Para Jisung era muy curioso pensar en el hecho de que el comportamiento de Hyunjin cambiaba radicalmente cuando se trataba de imbéciles siendo abusivos.

Generalmente Hwang se comportaría como un típico adolescente soberbio y molesto, les haría bromas y comentarios pesados y les llamaría con majaderías o sobrenombres, pero siempre que se trataba de alguien que estaba fastidiando a Felix o a Jisung (principalmente), Hyunjin se volvía exageradamente protector y toda la hostilidad juguetona con que se dirigía hacia sus amigos, se tornaría en hostilidad agresiva contra cualquier intruso.

Jisung podía admitir sin problema que amaba con locura eso de Hyunjin. Podía comportarse como un idiota todo el tiempo, pero sabía cuándo era el momento indicado para demostrar su verdadero lazo de amistad.

Y lo mejor de todo era que RenJun de hecho se dio media vuelta y se largó, claro que no sin antes dedicarle una pesada mirada de desagrado a los tres jóvenes frente a él.

En cuanto dejó de estar a la vista, Jisung sintió que lloraría por la extraña sensación de felicidad, satisfacción y miedo combinados que lo atacó al instante. Sabía que seguramente RenJun no se quedaría tan tranquilo con la amenaza (para nada vacía) de Hyunjin y que hallaría la manera de molestarlo a él en algún momento, pues Hwang no podría estar defendiéndolo cada segundo del día, pero por mientras estaba bien bajar la guardia y sonreír agradecido hacia su increíble amigo que reía junto con Felix

"Su cara cuando le dijiste que defenderías a tu novio fue lo mejor del mundo."

Hyunjin soltó una carcajada también y se abrazó al cuello de Felix algo salvajemente.

Jisung no podía evitar mirar a esos dos chicos actuar como un típico par de adolescentes y sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo sentir que no había otro lugar en el que pudiera sentirse más a gusto. Ellos eran los mejores amigos que encontraría en el mundo, quizá no la mejor influencia, tal vez no los más educados, pero si eran buenos amigos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Ambos lo miraron con enormes sonrisas y Jisung devolvió el gesto antes de decir con tanta sinceridad como le fue posible

"Gracias, Hyunjin."

El pelinegro también pasó un brazo sobre el cuello de Jisung en ese mismo movimiento salvaje que había usado con Felix y teniendo a ambos bajo su abrazo les dijo con una seriedad extraña de encontrar en Hwang Hyunjin

"Siempre estaré yo para esto, Sungie." Aunque claro que tratándose de Hyunjin la seriedad no podía durar mucho, pues de inmediato agregó. "Incluso aunque ambos sean un poco debiluchos e imbéciles, los quiero."

El australiano le dio un golpe debajo de las costillas antes de exclamar

"Oye estúpido, ¿A quien le dices debilucho, cara de pájaro?"

"A ti, taekwondoin de mierda." Los abrazó un poco más fuerte para sacarles una queja y entonces reiteró volviendo a una seriedad calmada pero feliz. "Ustedes son mis hermanos, mis _homies_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El HyunSung me repuede, creo que ya lo habia dicho ndkjandkasndknd


	25. you ruin everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida a los doce años puede ser difícil, pero no solo para los adolescentes sino también para sus padres.

La vida a los 12 años puede parecer lo más complicado del mundo, no solo para los adolescentes sino también para sus padres.

La secundaria es un nido de víboras, Younghyun recordaba perfectamente sus años de adolescencia y aún se estremecía por los desagradables recuerdos de inmadurez.

Afortunadamente, Brian miraba a su hijo adolescente con gran orgullo, pues el chico se comportaba responsablemente, sus objetivos eran claros, era respetuoso, muy maduro y tenía su propia visión del mundo que no era tan influenciable por el resto de la gen...

"¿Puedo por favor tener un celular?"

El mayor miró al adolescente con algo de duda y preguntó tratando de no sonar para nada alterado

"¿Un celular? ¿Para que lo necesitas?"

Jisung se encogió de hombros y sin mirarlo a los ojos murmuró

"Todos tienen uno."

Esa no era una respuesta, al menos no para Brian. No es que no confiara lo suficiente en Jisung como para darle un celular, pero no había parecido requerir de uno nunca antes.

Su hijo siempre había sido un chico muy centrado y conocía cuáles eran los límites que no tenía permitido pasar, pero ese era un terreno que jamás habían tanteado.

Era en esos momentos en los que Brian empezaba a sentirse muy viejo. No hacia demasiados años que había pasado por sus tormentosos años de adolescencia, Jisung había sido producto de sus malas decisiones en esa misma época, pero ahora que veía a su hijo internarse en esa etapa de su vida, se daba cuenta de que en realidad le costaba mucho trabajo comprenderlo. No era un chico difícil o desobligado, Wendy y él se habían asegurado de educarlo bien desde el inicio para que no se convirtiera en un muchacho incorregible, pero naturalmente Jisung estaba cambiando. Ya no era el mismo niño que le contaba absolutamente todo a su padre sin la más mínima vergüenza, era un poco más callado y se apenaba con mayor facilidad. En pocas palabras, se había internado de lleno en la adolescencia.

Por eso precisamente era que no estaba seguro de cómo hablarle a su hijo para poder charlar con mayor fluidez, sin embargo le preguntó en un tono cauteloso (que jamás había tenido que usar antes con su propio hijo)

"¿Para eso lo necesitas?"

Jisung no lo miró a los ojos mientras le explicaba

"No es tanto necesidad, más bien es que quiero ser un poco más como... Un chico de secundaria."

Sinceramente, ¿Eso tenía sentido? Brian ya no sabía si él se había vuelto demasiado anticuado o si en realidad él no era capaz de comprender tan simple petición.

"¿Un chico de secundaria?"

Jisung suspiró frustrado y exclamó

"Ay papá, ya no me contestes con preguntas."

Brian sonrió, pero entonces retomó su anterior seriedad para explicar

"Okay. No lo sé, Jisung. Un celular es una gran responsabilidad y honestamente necesito pensarlo. Te prometo que lo consideraré y lo discutiré con tu madre."

Jisung asintió sin muchas ganas ante la falta de efusividad de su padre y solo continuó comiendo.

Pero Brian de hecho lo consideró, habló con Wendy al respecto y concluyeron que Jisung era un muchacho maduro y con gran criterio que seguramente sabría usar con responsabilidad un celular, así que Brian se lo obsequió con el pretexto de su buen desempeño escolar.

El sentimiento agridulce que acompañó a Younghyun al momento de ver la enorme sonrisa de su hijo por ese simple artefacto resultó algo inquietante, ya que hacía un tiempo que no veía a Jisung sonreír con tantas ganas, no desde que había entrado a la secundaria y a la adolescencia.

Sin embargo, también le explicó unas cuantas reglas que había acordado junto con Wendy: nada de quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada usándolo, de preferencia no debía contestar a números desconocidos, no debía olvidar sus obligaciones por el artefacto y nada de celulares en la mesa.

Jisung aceptó sonriente, esas eran condiciones que podía cumplir fácilmente.

Esa misma tarde llegó a la residencia Bang, donde se encontraría con sus dos mejores amigos y en cuanto lo recibieron por la puerta, alzó su mano con el dispositivo y exclamó

"Ya tengo celular."

Hyunjin y Felix no pudieron contener sus caras de asombro y el menor casi gritó

"Wow, esta genial. Empiezo a sentirme mal por la cafetera que tengo yo."

Jisung solo puso los ojos en blanco, Felix definitivamente no tenia una cafetera como celular, solo no era el extraordinariamente caro que sus papás no quisieron regalarle porque seguro iba a perderlo.

Hyunjin lo examinó con cuidado y concluyó

"Vaya, lograste humillarnos con tu primer celular, Kang."

Una vez mas, Jisung sabia que eso no era cierto, en especial para Hyunjin que sus padres le daban todo lo que le viniera en gana con tal de entretenerlo.

Así que sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Bueno, ¿van a pasarme sus números o qué?"

Fue así como agendó con orgullo a sus dos primeros contactos (además de su familia): _imbécil con pecas_ e _imbécil metrosexual._

Felix se emocionó de pronto, pues decía que era como mostrarle como usar un celular a un mono

"También voy a pasarte el número de Seungmin para que lo agregues. Necesitas llenar esa lista de contactos, es patética."

En cuanto recibió el contacto, lo agendó como: _Kim Seungmin_ con una pelota de béisbol al lado.

Jisung trató de defenderse diciendo

"Apenas acabo de recibirlo, ¿qué quieres de mi?"

Hyunjin negó con la cabeza y murmuró mientras miraba su propia pantalla

"Aunque no fuera de esa manera, Felix y yo somos tus únicos amigos, así que ¿cuál sería la diferencia?"

Jisung sabía que en parte era cierto, pero la realidad era que Hyunjin tenia muchísimos amigos, o mejor dicho ' _amigas_ ' que querían llamar su atención a toda costa.

"No es mi culpa que tú tengas los números de todas las chicas de la escuela."

Y aunque el mayor mostró una sonrisa arrogante ante ese hecho, Jisung se sintió mal al notar que también había un rastro de tristeza tras esa careta de presunción.

En cierto modo, Jisung sentía un poco de pena por la situación de su amigo. Lia había terminado su relación con Hyunjin cuando entraron a la secundaria, ni siquiera dijo el típico 'no eres tú, soy yo', literalmente le dijo que aun le hacía falta madurar y que aunque lo quería, no podía ser niñera de su propio novio.

El asunto lastimó bastante a Hyunjin, quizá nunca lo admitiría porque era demasiado orgulloso para decir que una chica le había roto el corazón, pero fue en cuanto terminaron su relación que sus compañeras de la secundaria empezaron a rondar a Hwang como abejas a la miel.

Chicas desesperadas, más un chico guapo con el ego herido y muchas hormonas... Bueno, la combinación era la formula para el verdadero desastre.

A pesar de que Hyunjin de hecho disfrutaba de ser tan deseado entre las mujeres, Jisung podía darse cuenta de que extrañaba a Lia... O tal vez extrañaba lo que tenían, después de todo, ella fue su primera novia.

Sin embargo, solo era necesario que Hwang hablara de nuevo para acabar con el sentimiento de culpa en Jisung y sustituirlo por ganas de callarlo a toda costa

"Perdón por ser tan guapo, prometo que trataré de no ser tan desgastantemente atractivo en mi siguiente vida. Lo siento, par de feos."

Recibió un puñetazo en el hombro por parte del chico con cara de ardilla y entonces los tres se envolvieron en una pelea que rozaba el límite de lo salvaje, de la cual el mayor resultó el vencedor.

Cuando por fin se calmaron y retomaron su tarea de buscar contactos para que agregara Jisung, Felix dijo mientras miraba su propio celular

"No sé si quieras el número de Chan hyung... Igual él es un amargado, pero por si acaso voy a mandártelo."

Jisung asintió feliz ante la propuesta. Por un momento dudó sobre como guardarlo, ¿sería exagerado guardarlo como Channie? Al final se fue por lo seguro y agendó a su hyung preferido como: Chris.

Escucharon a Yoona decir que la cena estaba lista y los tres adolescentes se empujaron sobre el suelo para bajar las escaleras, Jisung una vez mas perdió ante sus dos mejores amigos que bajaron entre empujones y carreras hasta el primer piso dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Salió de la misma cuando ya había pasado el terremoto en las escaleras y se encontró con Chan cuando iba saliendo de su habitación

"Hola Chris."

El nombrado lo miró con una expresión adormilada antes de sonreírle

"Hey Sung. ¿Todo en orden? Solo se escuchaba como si estuvieran matando a alguien en el cuarto de Felix."

El menor soltó una risa apenada antes de explicar

"Ah... Si, es que Hyunjin insinuó que somos feos porque el tiene todos los números de las niñas de la escuela, así que tuve que golpearlo para que se retractara."

Chris solo enarcó una ceja y finalmente murmuró

"Suena lógico... Creo. Solo que no imagino el contexto en que Hyunjin diría algo así."

"Digamos que están emocionados porque mi papá me dio un celular y buscan ampliar mi lista de contactos."

Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo para prestárselo al mayor, quien volvió a enarcar sus cejas sorprendido y exclamó

"Wow... Lindo. Tu papá se lució."

"Lix dice que por fin voy a ser un adolescente normal..." Permitió que su hyung observara lo que quisiera en su celular, que probara la cámara y que se metiera a los contactos, seguramente para guardar su propio número, pero Jisung entró en pánico y murmuró. "Uhm, Lixie me dio tu número, espero que no haya problema."

Chan frunció el entrecejo y murmuró

"Mmh de hecho tengo un pequeño problema. ¿Por qué solo Chris?"

"¿Cómo?"

La confusión inundó a Jisung ante el reclamo del mayor.

"Mi contacto." Declaró indignado como si fuera explicación suficiente. "No entiendo porque tanta frialdad, es como si hubieras agendado a alguien que te encontraste en la calle." Tecleó un par de cosas y luego sonrió complacido. "Listo. Mucho mejor."

Jisung verificó el cambio y soltó una risa al ver el corazón enseguida del nombre de su hyung.

"Si, creo que ya siento el aprecio en este contacto."

"Es todo lo que quería. Ahora ven aquí." El menor lo miró confundido y él le explicó. "Noté que tu galería esta vacía, yo voy a arreglar eso."

Jisung se dejó jalar hacia el pecho de su hyung, disfrutando con una pequeña sonrisa de la sensación de ser rodeado por el brazo de Chris y ni siquiera pudo contenerse de sonreír.

La primera selfie en su galería sería con su hyung favorito y no podía sentirse mas feliz.

***

Las primeras semanas con su nuevo celular fueron de gran descubrimiento, se sentía más como un adolescente normal ahora que podía simular tener muchos mensajes sin leer cuando las cosas se ponían incómodas con otra gente, los pocos juegos que había descargado lo entretenían mucho y su cuenta secreta de Facebook era divertida también.

Si, Kang Jisung se sentía un poco más pleno.

Pensó que estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico en comportarse como un adolescente promedio, pero se dio cuenta de que quizá no era así cuando Hyunjin se quejó con Felix diciendo tan indignado que podría haber sido absurdo

"No logro comprenderlo, este idiota tiene un celular de la NASA y aun así no es capaz de contestar los mensajes a tiempo."

Jisung no contestaba los mensajes instantáneamente porque no consideraba de vida o muerte responder a las usuales imágenes extrañas y comprometedoras que le mandaba Hyunjin, ni siquiera los mensajes para preguntar sobre la tarea le parecían relevantes, por eso no se tomaba la molestia de contestarlos de inmediato.

Además, muchas veces era porque los mensajes le llegaban a la hora de la comida o de la cena.

Se encogió de hombros y trató de no sentirse demasiado mal cuando explicó

"Lo siento, es que no suelo usar el celular cuando como. Mi papá no me deja."

Claro que no esperaba que Hyunjin lo mirara como si fuera un completo adefesio y le preguntara

"¿Es enserio? ¿Que onda con tu papá? Hasta mi madre se pone a hablar por celular cuando comemos."

Si, bueno pero la madre de Hyunjin tampoco era una gran referencia respecto a la maternidad... ¿Cierto?

Kang miró a Felix en espera de su resolución y se sorprendió de ver que el australiano concordaba con Hyunjin por esa ocasión

"Es verdad, Jisung. Es normal hacerlo, incluso Chan hyung lo hace, siempre está mensajeando o a veces hasta Minho hyung le llama por teléfono mientras comemos."

¿O sea que hasta Chris lo hacía?

Frunció el entrecejo y murmuró

"Pero es irrespetuoso hacerlo..."

Felix negó y dijo para justificarse

"No es irrespetuoso, ¿Que tal que se trata de una emergencia? ¿O que tal que es el amor de tu vida intentando comunicarse contigo? Hay que estar alertas."

Jisung mordió su labio pensativamente, tal vez por eso nunca sentía que encajaba, quizá debía empezar a pensar un poco más como un adolescente y no preocuparse por absolutamente cada detalle en el mundo.

Las afirmaciones de sus dos mejores amigos dejaron pensando bastante a Jisung por el resto de la tarde.

Cuando llegó a su casa, pasaron unos 30 minutos antes de que llegara su padre también y otros 20 para que le dijera que la comida estaba servida.

Jisung no bajó de inmediato para saludarlo, en realidad tampoco le ayudó a poner la mesa y cuando llegó al primer piso estaba mirando la pantalla de su celular como si el secreto de la vida estuviera en la misma.

Quizá no era el secreto de la vida, pero el menor había empezado a hablar con Yangyang y Eric de nuevo y le estaban contando cada detalle sobre sus actuales vidas en Malasia.

Brian no le dijo nada, seguro estaba haciendo algo importante como para verse tan inmerso en dicha actividad, pero sonrió aliviado cuando el chico guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa

"Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

Younghyun soltó una risa y entonces empezó a contarle sobre su día en la universidad. Jisung no parecía estar poniendo atención realmente, le contestaba con monosílabos únicamente, y el mayor lo atribuyó al celular en su bolsillo que no dejaba de vibrar y que parecía estar inquietándolo.

Hubo un momento en que Jisung no se contuvo más y tuvo que revisar los mensajes que le llovían.

Brian se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Bien. Normal."

El menor solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de teclear en su celular y casi ignorando por completo a su progenitor.

Younghyun se sintió intrigado y tuvo que preguntar

"¿Qué haces, Jisung?"

"Nada. Solo contesto un mensaje."

Cómo no obtuvo mayor respuesta, decidió inferir un poco más con otra pregunta sutil

"¿Y es muy importante?"

El menor bloqueó la pantalla pero fue cuestión de segundos para que volviera a vibrar y lo desbloqueara. Miró el mensaje y murmuró

"Es sobre la tarea."

Brian asintió con desconfianza hacia las acciones del menor.

No quería alterarse tan pronto, era la primera vez que su hijo tenía esa clase de comportamiento, así que decidió decirle para ver si lograba captar su atención

"Tu mamá me dijo que quieren venir para las vacaciones de invierno. Los abuelos Son quieren que Lami y tú vayan con ellos a Yongin por un fin de semana cuando lleguen, ¿Te gustaría eso?"

Jisung se encogió de hombros, bloqueando de nuevo el celular y dijo casi con aburrimiento

"Si. Supongo que está bien."

"De acuerdo... Le diré a tu mamá para que lo tenga en cuenta." El menor asintió y continuó comiendo. Brian vio una oportunidad y preguntó con emoción. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo quedó la sopa? Es la primera vez que la preparo sin sazonador."

"Quedó bien... Creo que prefiero esta."

El mayor agradeció recibir más que monosílabos y sí o no como respuesta, pero vio de inmediato como los dedos de su hijo se apresuraban a sujetar el celular para responder y no pudo evitar llamarle la atención.

"Jisung deja ya el celular, estamos comiendo."

Pero no se esperaba para nada que el chico de hecho lo mirara con el ceño fruncido y exclamara tan a la defensiva

"¿Cuál es el problema? Te estoy poniendo atención."

Una vez más, Brian cuidó no alterarse mucho y prefirió explicarle con un tono de voz firme pero calmado

"Estamos comiendo juntos, lo mínimo que espero es que me mires a los ojos y me cuentes cómo te fue en la escuela."

"Ya te dije que me fue bien."

Enserio el mayor no entendía su comportamiento así que preguntó con genuina curiosidad

"¿Con quién hablas que es tan importante contestar rápido? Sé que no es por tarea."

Fue por un solo segundo, pero Jisung de hecho bajó la mirada apenado por su propia mentira y luego lo escuchó murmurar

"Estoy hablando con Yangyang y Eric... Por eso debo contestar ya, hay diferencia de horario con Malasia."

De acuerdo, la verdad era mucho mejor que inventar mentiras sobre la tarea.

Un momento...

"Es diferencia de una hora, ¿Por qué importaría el horario?" El menor retiró la mirada antes de que su padre continuara. "Definitivamente no se morirán por esperar 25 minutos a qué acabes de comer, así que deja esa cosa ya."

El adolescente bloqueó el aparato y lo dejó con fuerza sobre la mesa, entonces murmuró molesto sin verlo a los ojos

"A mis amigos no los regañan por cosas así..."

"¿A tus amigos quiénes? ¿Hyunjin?" Ante la falta de respuesta de su hijo, Brian no tuvo que suponer más, solo negó con la cabeza y continuó. "Ese chico va a acabar siendo un delincuente juvenil, acuérdate de mis palabras, Kang Jisung."

Pero ese sería el día de las sorpresas para Younghyun, pues en lugar de que su hijo aceptara la llamada de atención por su comportamiento inadecuado, el chico se exaltó y le reprochó molesto

"No hables así de Hyunjin nada más porque él puede hacer cosas de gente normal y yo no."

Quizá no debió haber reaccionado ante las provocaciones de su hijo, pero la aseveración le pareció tan ridícula que tuvo que hacérselo saber

"¿O sea que arruinar tu vida siendo un desobligado e irrespetuoso es algo que hace la gente normal? Entonces perdóname, hijo mío, pero definitivamente no quiero que seas normal."

Jisung se levantó de la mesa y exclamó en medio del berrinche más ridículo de la historia

"¡Ugh, arruinas todo, papá!"

¿Qué?

En doce años, era la primera vez que Younghyun sentía que no conocía a su hijo en lo absoluto.

No lo entendía, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso debía dejar que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana y ya?

El hombre estaba consciente de que no debía sentirse mal por haber corregido a su hijo, después de todo eso es lo que un padre debería de hacer. No podía ver al chico siendo un adolescente irrespetuoso y dejarlo pasar como si nada.

Era en ese momento en que empezaba a arrepentirse por permitir que Jisung hiciera amistad con Hyunjin a pesar de saber la clase de educación que ese muchacho tenía, pero al mismo tiempo, Brian no quería empezar a culpar gente al azar.

No todo era culpa de Hyunjin, tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera culpa suya y de Wendy, sinceramente Brian creía con gran convicción que que esa rabieta tenía que ser producto de los cambios de humor propios de la adolescencia... Es lo que deseaba creer.

Jisung era un buen niño, siempre lo había sido y no había una razón para que su comportamiento cambiara tan radicalmente a excepción de los propios cambios hormonales.

Dejó pasar una hora para permitir que ambos pudieran calmarse y cuando se sintió listo para enfrentarse a su bebé, fue a su habitación para tocar la puerta.

"Jisung, tenemos que hablar."

No recibió respuesta, así que decidió meterse a la habitación de todas formas.

Apenas cruzó el umbral, vio a su hijo tirado boca abajo sobre la cama y luego lo escuchó murmurar aún a la defensiva

"¿Qué quieres?"

Younghyun soltó un suspiro de frustración antes de empezar a hablar

"Escucha, sé que en este momento estás muy molesto conmigo porque crees que soy el peor padre del universo. Si, es verdad que no te dejo hacer muchas cosas, ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa si te enojas, porque yo duermo tranquilo sabiendo que estoy educándote para ser un hombre de bien." Jisung giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado para evitar encontrar su mirada con la de su padre, solo aumentando la frustración del mayor. "Ahora puedes pensar que soy injusto por no dejarte hacer lo mismo que Felix o Hyunjin, pero no me importa porque sé que algún día me lo agradecerás. No puedo evitar que te equivoques o que hagas tonterías, pero sé que al menos todo lo que te digo, algún día te servirá para preguntarte a ti mismo si valdrá la pena cometer alguna estupidez antes de hacerlo. Eso es lo que quiero, un poco de consciencia, y perdón por no poder ser como los padres de Hyunjin, pero honestamente tú me importas demasiado como para dejarte tirar tu vida al drenaje así de fácil."

Cómo no vio reacción por parte de su hijo, Brian decidió salir del cuarto, pero justo antes de retirarse dijo

"Te amo, Ji. Por favor, no lo olvides."

Por lo que restó de la tarde, el adolescente no abandonó su habitación y Brian no hizo otro intento por hablar con él.

Fue hasta la hora en que volvió Jaehyung a casa que hablaron de nuevo.

Al bajar a cenar, Jisung caminó algo apenado a sentarse en su usual lugar a un lado de su padre y de Jae quien acababa de llegar del trabajo.

Brian miró a su hijo con curiosidad y el adolescente le agradeció con la mirada baja claramente avergonzado cuando le pasó su plato, entonces preguntó con un tono cauteloso

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Jae?"

El argentino se sorprendió por el repentino interés del adolescente, Jisung tenía un tiempo ya en el que se mostraba algo distante, pero eso solo avivó a la emoción de Jae por comentarle al chico acerca de como había estado su día.

Notó una extraña tensión entre Jisung y Brian durante la cena, la cual fue disminuyendo conforme la plática empezaba a fluir.

Al final, el adolescente se acercó a su padre y se afianzó tímidamente a su brazo antes de susurrar avergonzado algo que Jae cree haber entendido como un 'lo siento', Brian correspondió con un abrazo y un 'asumo que entendiste el mensaje', a lo que Jisung solo asintió con una sonrisa apenada antes de tomar sus platos para llevarlos a la cocina y luego subir de nuevo.

En cuanto el adolescente subió al segundo piso, Jae miró a su novio y le preguntó entre preocupado y curioso

"¿Me perdí de algo?"

Brian se pasó las manos por el rostro y con una risa por lo abrumadora que resultó toda la situación de esa tarde, contestó

"Jae, creo que Jisung tuvo hoy su primera crisis adolescente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quien no fue odioso a esa edad?


	26. he will be a great composer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung descubre que quizá tiene cierto talento musical que podría resultar interesante para sus hyungs.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Jisung sonrió al ver el cabello rizado de su hyung

"Hola Chris."

"Hola, Sung. ¿Vienes con Lixie?" El adolescente asintió sonriente, aunque su sonrisa desapareció cuando el mayor le dijo. "Felix está castigado, así que no puede salir de su habitación."

"Lo siento, no tenía idea."

Jisung rápidamente sacó su celular para verificar en caso de que su amigo pecoso le hubiera mandado una mensaje cancelando, pero Chan le explicó

"No creo que haya podido avisarte, mi mamá lo castigó hace como una hora y le quitó el celular, la computadora y la consola."

Jisung bajó la mirada apenado y murmuró

"Oh... De acuerdo... Yo... lo siento."

Chan miró algo asustado hacia la expresión derrotada del menor y se apresuró a sugerir

"Pero puedes entrar si quieres..."

Jisung lo pensó por un momento, pero asintió de cualquier manera y se metió a la casa; en la sala estaba sentado un chico que el menor jamás había visto.

No preguntó de inmediato quién era el intruso, primero quería darse una idea, por eso preguntó

"¿Qué haces?"

Chris volvió a su lugar enseguida del chico desconocido, pero esta vez Jisung no se puso celoso por la cercanía, era agradable ver a Chan con alguien diferente a Minho, para variar.

El mayor de los Bang se pasó una mano por el rostro y murmuró

"Solo intentamos componer algunas canciones, pero mi mente ya está en blanco."

¿Canciones? Jisung echó un pequeño vistazo hacia las hojas desparramadas en la mesa del centro y pensó en voz alta

"¿Que tal si cambias 'dolor' por 'agonía'? Creo que rimaría bien. Y aquí, yo pondría una referencia al invierno."

El chico pelinegro miró rápido hacia el papel verificando la sugerencia y murmuró sorprendido

"Vaya, no se me habría ocurrido. Wow, eres bueno... ¿Quién es el niño genio, hyung?"

Aunque Jisung no tenía idea de quién era este sujeto, ya le caía bien, pues no lo miraba como los otros amigos de Chan que solo le dedicaban miradas de ternura o simple desagrado.

Chris los miró y reaccionó de inmediato

"Oh claro, lo siento. Changbin, te presento a Jisung. Es el mejor amigo de Felix y de hecho también es nuestro vecino."

Jisung sintió un rayo de iluminación mental al recordar varias ocasiones en que Felix había mencionado ese nombre.

Lo miró rápidamente y trató de ver si en verdad era tan bajo de estatura como Felix lo había hecho parecer. En general el muchacho daba un aura algo oscura y ruda, pero lucía amigable aún así.

El chico Changbin ladeó su cabeza y le sonrió al menor. Esto era raro, Jisung no pensaba que hubiera otra sonrisa tan linda como la de Chan, pero la de ese chico era muy cálida y hacia a Jisung sonreírle de vuelta automáticamente.

"Hola. ¿Te gusta la música?"

El menor se apresuró a asentir

"Si. De hecho me encanta."

Changbin miró rápidamente hacia la guitarra sobre el tripié de su hyung y preguntó

"¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?"

Jisung sabía, su padre se había ocupado de que supiera leer nota y que conociera tantos instrumentos musicales como le fuera posible, sin embargo no practicaba con regularidad.

Se encogió de hombros antes de decir

"Algunos... Mi papá me ha enseñado pero no soy demasiado bueno."

Changbin asintió satisfecho. Miró una vez más hacia las hojas desparramadas sobre la mesa antes de ver al menor y decir con seguridad

"Eres bueno con las palabras."

El menor no sabía que responder, nunca lo habían elogiado de esa manera, los amigos de Chan solían ser arrogantes y lo miraban como si fuera un fastidio total.

Sin embargo lo siguiente que escuchó fue a la voz de Chris decir

"Jisung siempre es bueno con las palabras, sinceramente creo que tiene un don."

Y ahí estaban de nuevo las cosquillas en su estómago y ahora también en sus mejillas que no le permitían dejar de sonreír. Siempre le pasaba cuando Chan decía cosas lindas como esas sobre él.

Changbin asintió y dijo

"Él será un gran compositor. Lo necesitamos con nosotros, hyung."

El menor se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar a Changbin decir eso, comúnmente las personas que lo conocían no se expresarían así de él, mucho menos lo esperaría de alguien que recién lo había conocido, pero había algo en Changbin que era completamente diferente. En ambos de hecho, tanto Changbin como Chan eran distintos al resto de las personas con quienes Jisung solía convivir.

Él en verdad se sentía cómodo con ellos.

"Sería genial pero Sungie apenas tiene 12 años, Changbin."

 _Genial_.

Era por esa clase de momentos que Jisung maldecía ser bastante menor que su hyung. Tres años podían no significar demasiado, pero por alguna razón, para él siendo un adolescente que recién había abandonado la pubertad, tres años significaban un mundo.

Entonces el pelinegro dijo con tono sarcástico

"Si, y yo tengo 13, ¿Cuál es el punto?"

Chris miró a Changbin con una pequeña sonrisa, era como si se estuvieran comunicando con la mirada de cierta manera que Jisung no comprendía, y luego el hijo de los Bang continuó

"Que Jisung es demasiado joven para vender su alma al diablo desperdiciando su tiempo con un par de perdedores como nosotros."

El menor sabía que era descortés meterse en conversaciones ajenas (incluso aunque esta lo incluyera a él), pero no pudo detenerse de exclamar

"Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Me encantaría hacer esto con ustedes. Escribir canciones y todo eso..."

Changbin volteó a ver a Chan como si hubiera ganado esa discusión visual que estaban teniendo y dijo

"¿Escuchaste hyung? Él quiere hacerlo."

Chris miró a su vecino a los ojos y con extraña angustia le explicó

"Jisung, sé que podría parecer solo un pasatiempo, pero Changbin y yo de hecho queremos hacerlo profesionalmente. Tú sabes, estudiar música en la universidad, pensar en ser productores y compositores como trabajo real..."

La idea era tan increíble que el menor no pudo contener su emoción y tuvo que exclamar

"Eso suena realmente asombroso. Quiero entrar, por favor Chris."

Bang lo miró por un momento, quizá contemplando todas las posibilidades, entonces preguntó

"¿Seguro?"

"Cómo nunca lo he estado. Prometo no estorbar mucho."

Changbin se adelantó a la respuesta de su hyung y con una gran sonrisa exclamó

"Genial. Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si escribes unos cuantos versos y los traes la próxima vez?"

Jisung se sentía inexplicablemente ansioso por hacer lo que le pedían, pero una duda le entró súbitamente

"¿Debo componerle alguna melodía? Es que nunca he hecho eso antes, así que..."

El pelinegro negó rápidamente y le explicó

"No, descuida. Aun no llegamos a componer la música ni a producir nada, pero trae unos versos. Podríamos revisarlos para ver tu estilo, apuesto a que serán buenos."

Jisung asintió emocionado.

A él le gustaba escribir, le iba bien en redacción, cantaba de manera aceptable y su rap no era tan malo, podía cantar Bang Bang Bang sin demasiados errores.

Otro factor importante era que siempre había cosas de las que quería hablar y expresarse, Jisung pensaba mucho y no siempre tenía alguien con quien compartirlo, pues aunque Hyunjin y Felix eran fenomenales, sabía que si compartía con ellos el hecho de que le gustaría escribir canciones, tal vez solo se burlarían y no lo tomarían enserio.

Era agradable convivir con alguien que compartía sus mismas aspiraciones en la vida; pero sin duda, el punto más importante de todo eso era que por fin haría algo con Chris que no implicaría un compromiso nada más por su amistad con Felix.

Esa tarde la pasó al lado de sus hyungs viendo las composiciones que ya tenían y sonriendo inevitablemente al darse cuenta de lo personales que eran la mayoría de los versos ahí.

También tocaron algunas canciones ya existentes en la guitarra y el teclado de Chan cuando se cansaron y conversaron un poco para que los dos menores pudieran conocerse mejor.

Se quedaron juntos hasta las 7 cuando recogieron a Seo en casa de los Bang. Luego de que Changbin se fuera, Chan acompañó a Jisung hasta su casa a pesar de que el menor le dijo varias veces que no era necesario.

Después de los primeros 15 metros en silencio, Jisung no pudo detenerse de preguntar

"Oye Chris... ¿De dónde conoces a Changbin hyung?"

El mayor pareció sorprenderse un poco por la pregunta, pero era de esperarse que el chico tuviera curiosidad. Se encogió de hombros y mientras intentaba recordar le dijo

"¿Changbin? Es amigo de Minho, son compañeros en la escuela. Lo conozco desde que tengo 11 años..." Eso era bastante tiempo, el menor miró de reojo a Chan que estaba asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa al declarar. "Es un sujeto fenomenal, podría decir que es mi mejor amigo."

Hacia ya algo de tiempo que Jisung había abandonado su tarea temeraria de que Chan lo considerara su mejor amigo, y a pesar de que a Kang le dolía el hecho de que después de todos esos años aún no lograba conseguir el título, se sentía tranquilo de saber que el puesto al menos era ocupado por alguien tan agradable como Changbin.

El silencio de Jisung fue interpretado por Chan como que quería más información, así que continuó

"Nos volvimos muy cercanos hace un par de años debido a que amamos la música. Lo de reunirnos para escribir comenzó hace apenas unos cuantos meses. Nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos las mismas aspiraciones y deseo de ser productores y decidimos intentarlo... Las cosas van bien, no creo que lo hagamos tan mal, pero lo que tú haces es lo que nos faltaba."

Fue con eso con lo que captó por completo la atención del menor, quién lo miró confundido al preguntar

"¿Lo que yo hago?"

Los ojos de Chan se volvieron dos sonrisas al igual que sus labios cuando le respondió

"Si. La manera en la que escribes, las melodías, el como llevas el ritmo con tanta facilidad... Eres sincero, Jisung, sincero y muy talentoso y yo creo que... Piensas que la gente cree que eres raro. Pero Changbin y yo no lo creemos así, nosotros sabemos que eres diferente y que lo que haces es especial. Tú eres especial." Detuvo su caminata para mirarlo directo a los ojos y agregó. "Así que gracias por aceptar hacer esto."

Sintió que la sangre corría con fuerza por todo su cuerpo debido a la emoción, él se sentía genuinamente conmovido y muy emocionado, por eso respondió con tanta sinceridad como le fue posible

"Gracias a ustedes... Enserio."

Miró hacia atrás y apenas se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al frente de su casa, justo cuando deseaba vivir un poco más lejos con tal de pasar más tiempo conversando con el australiano.

Chan se aclaró la garganta de pronto y dijo

"Changbin vendrá de nuevo el viernes, así que puedes preparar algo para ese día. ¿Está bien?"

"De acuerdo..." Asintió con suavidad antes de inclinarse para abrazar tímidamente el torso de su hyung. "Gracias, Chris."

***

Los siguientes tres días, Jisung estuvo escribiendo verso tras verso. No había un tema en específico, solo eran ideas y rimas que le venían a la cabeza y que acababa plasmando en papel para no olvidarlas.

Les dijo a Felix y a Hyunjin lo que haría porque el australiano tenía duda de qué había hecho esa tarde en que llegó a su casa y él estaba castigado.

Jisung les contó a grandes rasgos lo que pretendía hacer con sus hyungs y en realidad no hubo burlas, el único comentario extraño fue de Hyunjin que le pidió que escribiera una canción sobre su pene. Fuera de eso, ambos chicos lo tomaron muy bien y dijeron que era genial que hiciera eso en su tiempo libre.

Para el final de la semana, ya tenía listas tres canciones y necesitaba escoger una para mostrarle a sus hyungs. Podría haber llevado todo lo que tenía hecho, pero quería saber primero que opinaban de una de sus composiciones. A pesar de que les tenía confianza, no quería hacer el ridículo aún, tenía que mantener cierto estatus para que le permitieran seguir pasando el rato con ellos sin ser una completa burla.

Se decidió por la primera composición que había hecho.

Ese viernes llegó a casa de los Bang con los nervios carcomiéndolo sin control.

Ya estaba Changbin ahí y Felix solo lo saludó cuando entró, pero se quedó en su habitación por el rato en el que los otros tres chicos realizaban sus actividades musicales.

En cuanto tomaron asiento sobre el sofá de la sala, Chris miró a Jisung con una sonrisa y le preguntó

"¿Preparaste los versos, Sung?"

El menor asintió obedientemente mientras sacaba la hoja de papel doblada de su bolsillo.

Dio una mirada rápida a sus propias palabras cuando desdobló el papel, se sintió apenado de pronto y por un momento habría preferido no mostrarles nada, pero al final se armó de valor y les enseñó su composición tan nervioso que mordió su labio a la espera de su veredicto.

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a leer lo que había escrito y Jisung se preocupó cuando vio que el ceño de Chan se fruncía mientras las cejas de Changbin se alzaban cada vez más.

En cierto momento, el australiano señaló algo en la hoja y miró de reojo al pelinegro que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rostro de Jisung se calentó cuando escuchó a Changbin empezar a recitar algunos de los versos en voz alta

" _Todo a mi alrededor va en cámara lenta_  
 _Todo sonido se silencia,_  
 _Mis preocupaciones se esfuman_  
 _Me dejo llevar por el viento,_  
 _Lo hago ahora._

 _Hay ocasiones en las que me desanimo por las miradas hostiles, es verdad_  
 _¿Cuál es su problema?_  
 _Solo ignóralo y sigue tu camino_  
 _Lo que sea que ellos digan, no me importa_  
 _¿Qué es tan importante?_  
A _donde quiera que vas,_  
 _¿por qué? ¿a dónde?_

_Las cosas que lastiman mi cabeza se alejan y desaparecen_   
_¿Deberíamos volar hacia el cielo azul_   
_Donde las nubes nadan?"_

Changbin y Chan se miraron en cuanto acabaron de leerlo y fue Seo el primero en hablar

"Cielos... Ya sabía que tenías talento, Jisung, pero esto es... Wow." La sonrisa del menor se volvió inmensa ante las palabras de su hyung y se emocionó como nunca antes cuando lo miró a los ojos y le dijo. "Eres muy bueno en esto."

Jisung no podía ocultar su sonrisa, era de felicidad pura.

Miró a Chris y se desconcertó un poco cuando notó que el mayor se veía incluso desorientado, estaba leyendo y releyendo el papel entre sus manos con gran diligencia.

Changbin lo notó también, pero no dijo nada, esperó a que Chan notara por si solo que ambos querían escuchar su veredicto.

Después de varios segundos que se sintieron eternos, el australiano alzó su mirada hacia el menor de todos y dijo con simpleza

"Esto es fascinante." Jisung suspiró aliviado por haber obtenido la aprobación del mayor y lo escuchó continuar. "No quiero decir que estoy sorprendido, porque nunca dudé del hecho de que podías escribir algo de calidad, pero esto es impresionante. ¿En verdad es la primera vez que escribes una canción?" Jisung asintió sin poder hablar, el nudo en su garganta se lo estaba impidiendo. Chan asintió y le devolvió la hoja. "Pues esto que has hecho es excelente, Sung. Si escribes así siendo tan joven, no imagino lo que harás en unos años."

Kang sujetó con fuerza la hoja y trató de que su voz no temblara demasiado cuando respondió

"Gracias."

A ambos, se sentía infinitamente agradecido porque apreciaban algo que había hecho y en lo que había puesto su corazón por completo.

Después de todo, parecía que si había algo para lo que era bueno, no era necesario fingir ni pretender, ese era Jisung.

Changbin se afianzó al cuello del menor y le preguntó emocionado

"¿Y ya le pusiste nombre?"

Jisung miró los versos entre sus manos, no le había puesto nombre todavía pero había uno que tenía en mente.

Asintió con una muy pequeña sonrisa dulce y murmuró

"Sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La bendita unificación de 3Racha porque soy una hoe absoluta por ellos  
> además, Sunshine es mi jodido hit, es una de mis favoritas de SKZ de todos los tiempos y le agradezco mucho a Sungie por componerla, en verdad hace que los días malos sean un poco menos horribles  
> No encontré una traducción al inglés convincente, así que esa traducción al español la saqué de acuerdo a lo que mejor se adaptaba de varias fuentes


	27. so hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podría decirse que la vida de un chico cambia completamente cuando empieza a notar ciertos cambios en su cuerpo, Jisung no esperaba tener una crisis existencial por ello.

Jisung tuvo su primer sueño húmedo a los 12 años.

Lo supo porque despertó de pronto 25 minutos antes de que sonara su alarma, con la camiseta empapada y el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor, sintiéndose incapaz de regular su respiración y con una porción considerable de semen haciendo un desastre bajo sus bóxers.

Al inicio se asustó mucho porque no sabría cómo explicarle a su padre lo que había ocurrido, él ya no mojaba la cama desde hacía años; sin embargo, se calmó cuando asimiló que no eran orines los que tenían manchada su ropa interior.

Jisung rara vez recordaba sus sueños, y si llegaba a hacerlo, eran nada más partes aleatorias que casi nunca tenían sentido, pero esa vez lo recordaba _todo_.

No había mucho trasfondo en el sueño, sin embargo, recordaba perfecto que estaba en una habitación de paredes azules y cortinas traslúcidas que conocía muy bien, él se hallaba recostado sobre la cama, su mano izquierda aferrada al colchón mientras la derecha tenía enredados entre sus dedos unos rizos rubios tremendamente familiares.

Su mirada desenfocada en el sueño se dirigía hacia sus propias piernas y podía ver la boca de Chris acariciando su abdomen con una lentitud enloquecedora que le erizaba la piel.

El mayor de los Bang estaba sin camiseta, dejando sus amplios hombros desnudos asomándose entre las flacuchas piernas abiertas de Jisung.

El calor que le recorría el cuerpo era insoportable pero hacía que sus extremidades hormiguearan en la manera más increíble.

De un momento a otro, la boca de Chris no estaba sobre su abdomen, sino a un lado de su oído y el pequeño torso de Jisung se hallaba atrapado bajo la ancha figura de Chan. Se sentía tan caluroso y tan abrumador, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien. El contacto entre sus pieles y el peso nuevo sobre los muslos del menor, lo hacían sentirse perdido entre tantas sensaciones desconocidas.

Y entonces la repentina presión sobre su entrepierna lo hizo arquear su espalda y un profundo gemido escapó de entre sus labios.

Sus dedos seguían perdidos entre los rizos contrarios y los nudillos de su otra mano se tornaron blancos por la fuerza con que se sujetaba al colchón bajo el peso de Chris.

Conforme se frotaba, la respiración trabajosa y pesada de Chan en su oído lo empezaba a volver loco, manos en sus caderas cerca de su entrepierna, dedos internándose en su cabello.

Empezó a temblar justo antes de que su cuello se tensara, sus caderas se alzaran para buscar el máximo contacto posible y finalmente su cuerpo se deshiciera entre espasmos mientras descargaba todo el placer acumulado.

Fue ahí cuando despertó.

Mierda. Todo había sido un jodido sueño y para esas alturas Jisung no sabía si sentirse avergonzado, miserable o excitado.

Por la humedad en la almohada que estaba sobre el suelo, Jisung asumió que se había frotado contra ella durante el sueño y por eso había imaginado que era Chan.

Su respiración estaba tan agitada que le costaba recuperar un ritmo, era como si hubiera olvidado como diablos se inhalaba. Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo deseando poder volver al escenario previo, pero era en vano intentar dormir cuando estaba tan agitado; miró hacia sus piernas y solo se sintió más miserable aún cuando se dio cuenta de que ya tenía una erección de nuevo por haber recordado su sueño.

Se puso frenético y salió corriendo al baño para tomar una ducha. Estaban en pleno febrero, pero su piel ardía a pesar de que el frío arreciaba contra Seúl.

No quería tocarse para bajar su erección, de hecho se sintió avergonzado de haber tenido semejantes pensamientos con su hyung. Él debía respetar a Chris... Esto no estaba bien... Pero...

"¿Estás bien, Jisung?"

Casi se resbala al escuchar los golpes contra la puerta y la voz preocupada de su padre al otro lado.

Miró hacia su propia erección insistente entre sus piernas y respondió con la voz mucho más temblorosa que lo que pretendía.

"Ah... Sí, papá... Estoy bien."

Lo último que necesitaba era que su progenitor hiciera preguntas incómodas o complicadas de responder, al menos no a esa hora de la mañana pues era demasiado temprano para tener que inventar pretextos creíbles.

"¿Seguro? Es muy temprano, siempre despiertas después de las seis."

Sintió que su erección palpitaba al recordar que se había despertado tan temprano por imaginarse haciendo cosas sucias con cierto hyung y tuvo que morder su labio para no gemir.

Pegó su cuerpo suavemente contra los azulejos fríos esperando que fuera suficiente para calmar su calentura y respondió

"Es que desperté antes de que sonara mi alarma y ya no pude volver a dormir, por eso quise ganarle algo de tiempo al tiempo..."

Justo en ese momento volvió a pensar en la ancha figura de su hyung sobre él. Chan abrumándolo. Chan sujetándolo contra el colchón y susurrándole cosas al oído.

"De acuerdo, te haré el desayuno."

Diablos, la mano de Chris escabulléndose bajo su ropa interior.

Su mano automáticamente fue a sujetar su erección y en un movimiento frenético empezó a tocarse hasta que sus piernas temblaron haciendo que sus rodillas fallaran por un segundo y que por poco cayera al suelo de la ducha mientras nuevos hilillos de su eyaculación se perdían por el drenaje.

Acabó acuclillado con su espalda pegada contra la pared helada de la ducha, su pecho subiendo y bajando irregularmente y un par de lágrimas confundiéndose con las gotas de agua en la regadera conforme los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo con fuerza empezaban a disiparse.

Se sentía culpable, confundido y tan avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan satisfecho.

Jisung nunca había gemido de esa manera, a pesar de que se había masturbado antes, no era algo que hiciera con regularidad, solo cuando su erección matutina se prolongaba demasiado y no encontraba otra manera de bajarla, pero... Dios santo, ¿Esto lo volvía gay?

Había visto pornografía, específicamente del tipo de vídeos que Hyunjin y Felix le compartían, pues Jisung no se atrevía a buscar algo por si mismo, pero más que parecerle interesante, hallaba realmente incomodo mirar pornografía.

No se sentía excitado en lo más mínimo y con toda honestidad, no podía imaginarse a si mismo bajo ningún contexto en el lugar de las personas en el vídeo.

Jisung no solía masturbarse porque sinceramente le era difícil llegar.

Las pocas veces en que se había tocado prefería dejar su mente en blanco y concentrarse en las sensaciones, pues no conocía a alguna chica que llamara su atención lo suficiente como para que valiera la pena fantasear con ella y nunca le había pasado por la mente el suplantar esa parte de su fantasía por un rostro masculino.

La mente de Jisung iba a explotar porque en el tiempo que llevaba descubriendo su propia sexualidad, todos sus orgasmos habían sido experiencias meramente vacías hasta ese día. Haberse imaginado a si mismo con Chris había hecho que su sexualidad cobrara sentido por primera vez y eso lo asustaba.

Evitó pensar en ello y solo acabó de ducharse para poder ocuparse tan pronto como fuera posible del desastre que había dejado en su cuarto.

En cuanto salió del baño, caminó a su habitación para tomar el bulto de ropa sucia, tenía que deshacerse de la evidencia de inmediato, tenía que hacerlo mientras su padre acababa de alistarse para ir al trabajo o estaría perdido.

Se puso un pijama limpio y esperó a que su padre estuviera distraído para apresurarse a quitar la funda de la almohada y entonces bajar corriendo las escaleras hacia la lavandería para poner su pequeña carga de ropa en enjuague rápido.

Mientras programaba el aparato, trató de pensar en una razón lógica para haber soñado con Chris en esa situación. Estaba familiarizado con tener erecciones matutinas como cualquier hombre, pero jamás había tenido un sueño húmedo y mucho menos así de... Vívido.

La única razón que Jisung encontraba para haber tenido un sueño tan realista, era que el día anterior había visto a Chris cuando se cambiaba de camiseta. El menor estaba en casa de los Bang como usualmente, solo salió de la habitación de Felix para ir al baño y fue en ese momento que se encontró con la imagen más erótica que había presenciado en sus doce años de vida.

Christopher Bang estaba sin camiseta merodeando en su propia habitación, buscando algo entre sus cosas y debajo de la cama hasta que finalmente tomó una prenda y cubrió su ancha espalda desnuda.

Jisung no pretendía decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Hyunjin y mucho menos a Felix.

Sus dos amigos si hablaban sobre sexo y sueños húmedos con frecuencia, pero siempre eran con chicas. Jisung no podía decirles que tenía esa clase de sueños con hombres, y definitivamente jamás les diría que Bang Chan era el protagonista.

Era el hermano de su mejor amigo, ¿Cómo podría verlo a los ojos de nuevo?

Cerró la lavadora en cuanto acabó de cargar el agua y se giró solo para encontrarse con su padre mirándolo con una ceja alzada mientras se acomodaba la corbata alrededor del cuello.

"¿Qué haces, Jisung?"

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que duró pensando como para no escuchar a su padre bajar las escaleras. Sintió que toda la sangre se le fue del cuerpo, gracias a dios, quizá así dejaría de acumularse sangre en su entrepierna solo por recordar la situación de esa mañana.

Sin embargo, le asustaba mucho más la reacción de su padre.

"Eh... ¿Nada?"

Younghyun miró hacia atrás del adolescente con una ceja alzada y preguntó al escuchar que la lavadora empezó a tallar

"¿Por qué lavas ropa tan temprano?"

Maldito pánico, por eso odiaba mentir, pero ¿Que opción le quedaba? ¿Decirle a su padre 'soñé que fajaba con nuestro vecino australiano'? No, no era una opción.

"Uhm... Si te digo te vas a enojar."

El ceño fruncido de su padre solo se pronunció más ante esas palabras y de hecho se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

 _Genial_.

Jisung miró hacia los lados buscando una manera de zafarse y solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

"Tiré leche con chocolate sobre mi pijama y sobre la funda de mi almohada."

El hombre se cubrió los ojos con una mano mientras la otra iba directo a su cadera

"Jisung..."

"Perdón, fue un accidente."

Si, eso funcionaría, ahora solo debía sonar arrepentido.

"Ya hemos hablado sobre llevar comida al segundo piso, precisamente por esto es que está prohibido." El menor bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero realmente estaba sonriendo en el fondo. Su padre suspiró y le dijo. "Toma tu desayuno y ponte el uniforme, no quiero que hagas esperar a Yoona si es que llega antes."

Jae bajó las escaleras en ese momento y se robó el pan francés del plato de Jisung

"Ya me voy, familia."

Brian lo miró intrigado y le reprendió

"Ni siquiera has desayunado, Jaehyung."

El mayor solo señaló hacia el pan entre sus dientes mientras se vestía en su propio abrigo y dijo

"Aquí está mi desayuno."

"¿Es enserio, Jae?" Brian lo miró con una ceja alzada antes de señalar a su hijo. "¿Le robas el desayuno a un chico de 12 años?"

"No lo extrañarás, ¿Verdad, Sung?" El adolescente negó con la cabeza, de todas formas sentía muchas cosas en ese momento menos hambre. "Suerte en la escuela, Jisung. Nos vemos en la tarde, BriBri."

El menor normalmente evitaba mirar cuando Jae y su padre se daban muestras de afecto, pero quizá fue por la curiosidad que le había despertado desde su sueño de esa mañana que decidió no girar su rostro y vio cuando Jae besó con cariño a su padre en los labios.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que la sonrisa que su padre mostró luego del contacto era incluso envidiable.

Tal vez, solo tal vez Jisung quería poder sonreír de esa misma manera que su padre, y quizás quería que Chan tuviera que ver con ello.

¿Que diablos estaba pensando? No era momento para pensar en cosas tan ridículas.

Jae había empezado a cubrir a otro MC durante las mañanas, adicional a su ya usual horario de la tarde, así que afortunadamente Jisung tendría al menos veinte minutos de soledad en la casa para poder ordenar sus ideas después de que se fueran su padre y Jaehyung a trabajar.

O al menos así habría sido si tan solo Yoona no hubiera decidido llegar antes a recogerlo.

Decir que el viaje a la escuela fue una tortura quedaría corto.

En cuanto se subió al auto, vio a Hyunjin y a Felix en el asiento trasero mirándolo con confusión en sus rostros, Chris solo le dedicó una mirada rápida desde el asiento del copiloto y de hecho Felix fue el primero en comentar

"Jisung, te ves peor que mierda."

Su madre lo miró con reprobación por el retrovisor y exclamó

"Lenguaje, Felix."

"Perdón, mamá. Jisung, te ves peor que excremento de perro."

Lo sabía, de hecho se sentía peor que mierda.

Se miró una sola vez al espejo antes de salir de casa y enserio se veía desmejorado. Ni siquiera se peinó antes de salir, no se fajó la camisa del uniforme y había olvidado tomar una bufanda, así que seguro sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz debían estar rojas. Diablos, probablemente lucía como un drogadicto.

"Estoy bien."

Hyunjin se asomó por atrás de Felix y exclamó aprovechando el caos para hacer comentarios extraños

"Lix tiene razón, pareces estiércol, ¿Que te pasó?"

Ese era el único plan: negar e insistir.

"Nada. Enserio estoy bien."

"Te ves algo pálido, Sung."

Esa vez fue Chris, pero Jisung solo negó con la cabeza y murmuró

"Creo que es por el frío."

"¿Seguro?"

Ahora cada vez que miraba a Chan a los ojos solo podía pensar en su sueño y en como le encantaría hacerlo realidad.

"Sí. No dormí muy bien y el frío me pone mal."

Dios, Chris lo ponía _tan_ mal.

Cuando Yoona los dejó en la secundaria, Jisung le dedicó una última mirada a Chan, quién solo le sonrió antes de mirar hacia su celular.

¿Estaba mal sentir que su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho cada vez que lo veía?

Durante clases no pudo concentrarse para nada, volvía a pensar una y otra vez en su sueño y en las manos de Chris sujetando sus caderas.

Diablos, debía pensar en otra cosa o acabaría teniendo un accidente en medio del aula y ahí si que no podría mentir diciendo que se le había caído leche encima.

Logró sobrevivir hasta la hora del descanso, no con ayuda de Felix y Hyunjin, eso era seguro; sus dos buenos amigos solo habían servido durante toda la mañana para molestarlo por su horrible aspecto y por lo distraído que estaba.

Al salir del aula, decidieron sentarse en una mesa en la esquina de la cafetería para tomar su almuerzo, a excepción del corto momento en el que sus dos amigos fueron a buscar su comida, los comentarios burlones acerca de su cabello despeinado o su pálido rostro no cesaron.

Jisung era capaz de ignorar eso, ciertamente podía ignorar cualquier cosa de esos dos, pero cada que su mirada se encontraba con el rostro de RenJun al otro lado del lugar, acababa recordando sus palabras: "Él es tan anormal como su padre."

No importaba cuánto lo negara, Jisung sabía que era cierto. No estaba seguro de nada, solo del hecho de que había fantaseado con otro hombre y le había gustado tanto al punto de hacerlo correrse en sus sueños.

Jisung en verdad estaba jodido por Bang Chan.

Kang reaccionó de su análisis mental cuando Hyunjin pasó un brazo por encima de su cuello y empezó a exclamar

"Hoy los voy a educar en el arte de la seducción, mis niños." Hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar. "El día de hoy les hablaré acerca de como desabrochar sostenes con una sola mano, a las chicas les encanta."

Jisung estaba dispuesto a ignorar cada palabra que Hyunjin decía, no quería ser grosero pero sinceramente no le interesaba, no cuándo tenía un rompecabezas que armar en su mente.

Felix negó con la cabeza desde el otro lado de la mesa y respondió

"Nada que tú puedas enseñarnos será bueno. Acabará con una bofetada o con una patada en las bolas."

Hyunjin se puso una mano sobre el pecho y fingió la cara de mayor indignación posible al responder

"Acabará así para adefesios como Jisung o tú, pero si siguen mi adecuada instrucción, podría acabar con una buena mamada."

Felix dejó caer su mandíbula impresionado y exclamó

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Ya lo hiciste?"

Hwang se mostró casi orgulloso ante la pregunta

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Sexo? Por supuesto, hijo."

Aunque Felix no se veía precisamente feliz, era claro que estaba impresionado por las palabras del mayor

"No me digas hijo, idiota estúpido. ¿Con quién diablos fue? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?"

"No es la gran cosa, ¿Acaso debo decirte cuántas veces al día me masturbo también?"

Hyunjin en verdad estaba empeñado en restarle importancia al acontecimiento, pero Felix estaba igualmente decidido en sacarle toda la información posible

"No me interesa eso, maldita sea. ¿Con quién fue? ¿Cuando?"

Solo se escuchó un bufido de parte del mayor antes de exclamar

"Fue hace como dos meses, ¿Feliz?"

A Jisung en verdad no le gustaba parecer un gendarme con sus amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero cabía resaltar el detalle de que Hyunjin apenas cumpliría 13 años hasta el mes entrante.

Felix no se vio mucho más satisfecho con esa respuesta, era obvio que Hwang había intentado ocultarlo, pues siempre que hacía algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso, lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

El menor insistió

"¿Con quién, Hyunjin?"

"Con tu mamá, estúpido." A pesar de que intentaba sonar tan patán como siempre, Jisung miró con atención a Hyunjin y le pareció extraño ver qué su expresión se tornó incluso confundida o apenada cuando agregó. "Con Taeha noona."

Ambos menores se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertos, claramente ninguno esperaba eso. Pensándolo bien, Jisung por un momento había pensado que todo era un engaño del mayor, pero ahora quizá le creía.

El australiano reaccionó después de varios segundos

"¿Te tiraste a Taeha noona? Es de último grado, ¿Pero qué diablos..."

La expresión de Hyunjin volvió a tornarse orgullosa al decir

"Soy encantador, Felix. ¿Qué esperabas?"

"¿Y cómo es que...?" El timbre sonó indicando el fin del descanso y Felix hizo un puchero. "Maldita sea, tengo que ir a buscar mis libros para la siguiente clase."

"No iré hasta tu casillero en el fin del mundo, te vemos en el salón."

Hwang fue determinante y al australiano no le quedó de otra más que ponerse de pie y salir corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo a la siguiente hora, no sin antes dejarle bien en claro al mayor que aún le debía respuestas.

Hyunjin ya iba a levantarse de la banca pero la mano de Jisung sobre su antebrazo le impidió moverse, el mayor se encontró con su mirada angustiada y preguntó confundido

"¿Qué demonios ocurre, Jisung?"

"Es lo que yo quiero saber. ¿Qué pasó con Taeha noona?"

A pesar de que Jisung había intentado usar las palabras adecuadas para que Hyunjin no las malinterpretara como siempre, el mayor le sonrió con coquetería al decir

"Diablos, ¿Quieres que te de los detalles sucios?"

A esas alturas, Kang ya había aprendido bastante bien a sobrellevar el sentido del humor tan particular de su amigo, por eso es que ni siquiera se alteró ante la insinuación y solo le dijo

"No. Quiero saber que es lo que _realmente_ pasó. No estás feliz y no entiendo porqué."

Fue ahí cuando comprobó sus sospechas, la sonrisa de Hyunjin perdió toda la diversión superficial previa y se mantuvo solo como una sonrisa nerviosa cuando murmuró

"Estás alucinando, Sung."

"¿En verdad lo hago?"

Hyunjin lo miró a los ojos, se veía ¿Asustado? Eso solo intrigó aún más a Jisung, en especial cuando le preguntó

"¿Vas a decirle a Felix?"

"Sabes que no." El mayor retiró la mirada ante esa afirmación, pero Jisung insistió sujetando su manga. "Hyunjin, ¿Qué ocurrió?"

El mayor mordió su labio inferior con insistencia hasta que finalmente confesó

"En realidad no recuerdo que pasó." Jisung no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar aquello, quiso presionar más, pero se contuvo porque vio la manera en que Hyunjin se pasaba las manos por el rostro para continuar. "Fue en una fiesta en casa de una amiga suya. Bebí de un vaso con algo y luego yo estaba tambaleándome por todos lados, sé que no era solo alcohol porque nunca me había puesto así de mal antes. Ella me llevó a una habitación y se arrodilló frente a mi. Estaba tan mareado que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya me había bajado los pantalones. De pronto se separó y dijo que era mi turno de devolverle el favor, me quitó toda la ropa y..."

Hyunjin alzó sus manos intentando señalar algo, pero no era necesario. El menor comprendió a qué se refería.

El nudo en la garganta de Jisung le impidió hablar de inmediato, aunque en realidad ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó con cautela

"¿Y tú estabas de acuerdo?"

El rostro del mayor se tornó de un sutil rojo ante eso y exclamó

"Jisung, haces preguntas muy tontas."

"Hyunjin."

El menor habló con firmeza, por un momento se sintió como su padre intentando hacer hablar al chico a toda costa.

Hyunjin empezó a negar frustrado, luego exclamó desesperado

"Supongo que sí... No lo sé, en el momento sentí mucho miedo porque no sabía que hacer y... Sé que voy a sonar como un imbécil, pero entre tú y yo, no quería que mi primera vez fuera así."

Una vez más, Jisung no sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que Hyunjin le hablaba con tanta sinceridad y no sabía que decir para no estropearlo.

Trató de cuidar sus palabras al murmurar

"Si no estabas de acuerdo, entonces deberías..."

Hyunjin exclamó alarmado

"¡No, no entiendes! Es decir... Me asusté pero... Tenía que pasar en algún momento, ahora soy un hombre, ¿No?" Y Jisung odiaba que el mayor se escuchara tan desesperado por creerse sus propias palabras. Hwang bajó la mirada antes de continuar. "No me gusta Taeha noona... es linda pero no me gusta, Jisung."

La situación cada vez confundía más a Kang.

Al final, Hyunjin solo dijo

"Supongo que ese es el problema. Que no importa que haga Taeha noona, nunca va a ser Lia."

Bueno, ahora las cosas empezaban a cobrar un poco de sentido.

Jisung no podía negar que se sentía sorprendido por la confesión del mayor, era extraño escuchar a Hyunjin hablar tan abiertamente acerca de su ex novia por la que fingía no haber sufrido en lo más mínimo tras que lo hubiera dejado.

Sabía que el tema de Lia aún era doloroso para Hyunjin, ni siquiera Felix se atrevía a molestarlo con ello, por ello decidió preguntar

"¿Taeha noona ha seguido buscándote para...?"

No tuvo que terminar su pregunta, Hyunjin contestó con mucha mayor naturalidad ya que el tema de Lia había quedado de lado

"Solo ocurrió en otra ocasión. Después fue con una amiga suya y ahora no me importa realmente." El mayor suspiró con fuerza antes de mirar de nuevo al menor a los ojos y decirle "No le digas a Felix."

Jisung solo asintió al mismo tiempo que palmeaba suavemente sus hombros y murmuró

"No lo haré."

Y tal como lo prometió, no le dijo nada al australiano.

Desafortunadamente para Hyunjin, Felix aún sentía demasiada curiosidad y por eso lo cuestionó sin importarle que estuvieran a media clase, Jisung pensó que el mayor solo se negaría a darle cualquier tipo de información sobre el tema pero observó cuidadosamente el comportamiento de Hwang y entendió porqué Hyunjin no quería que le dijera nada a Felix, él quería hacer que pareciera como si lo hubiera planeado todo a la perfección.

Jisung odiaba sentir pena por los demás, pero le parecía triste que Hyunjin intentara hacer que todo pareciera estar bajo control cuando en realidad no lo sentía así.

Volvió solo a su casa esa tarde, Hyunjin y Felix no iban a tener clase de danza así que no era necesario que volviera sin compañía, pero necesitaba un momento a solas para poder ordenar sus ideas, por eso les dijo que tenía que llegar rápido a casa para buscar algo que su padre le había pedido y huyó en cuanto sonó el timbre de salida.

Toda la mañana había sido un maldito caos, lo único que el adolescente quería era llegar a casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente para sacar toda esa angustia y problemas ajenos de su sistema, incluso corrió un poco para llegar pronto.

Subió a su habitación como un rayo en cuanto entró a la casa, pero no pudo evitar gruñir cuando notó que faltaban su pijama y una funda de almohada de su cama. Volvió al primer piso para meter las cosas a la secadora y para tomar algún bocadillo antes de que llegara su padre del trabajo, pues prácticamente no había podido comer nada en todo el día por estar tan distraído.

Tomó una de las feas galletas de avena que su padre insistía en hacerlo comer y subió de vuelta a su habitación.

Jisung deseaba dormir un momento, necesitaba descansar aunque fuera por unos minutos para poder afrontar el resto del día, desde la mañana había estado corriendo de un lado para el otro intentando ocultar cosas y el resto del día había consistido de intentos fallidos por comprender su propia realidad.

Apenas habían comenzado a cerrarse sus ojos cuando sintió la vibración en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Tenía varios mensajes nuevos, unos cuantos de Hyunjin, otros de Felix, miró el chat que tenía con Changbin y Chan que también estaba resaltado por los mensajes nuevos, pero sobretodo estaba ahí mirándolo el chat de 'Chris ♥️'.

No lo abrió pero bastó con leer el previo del mensaje para sacarle una pequeña sonrisa y hacer que pudiera escuchar su propio pulso en su sien.

¿ _Estás bien_?

No lo sabía, ¿Lo estaba?

Volvió a recordar las palabras de RenJun y suspiró frustrado una vez más antes de dejar el celular sobre su cama.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto darse cuenta de que quizá le gustaban los chicos y que por eso no podía disfrutar de las pláticas que mantenían sus dos mejores amigos sobre mujeres?

Estaba confundido pero al mismo tiempo sentía que todo empezaba a cobrar sentido.

Las sensaciones extrañas en su estómago al estar con Chris, el hormigueo en sus extremidades, la inexplicable felicidad que lo invadía con simplemente hablarle, la tristeza y los celos al mirarlo con alguien más, el sentir que le faltaba el aire y al mismo tiempo que su pecho explotaría tan solo por estar frente a él.

Tecleó rápidamente

_Ahora sí._

Se deslizó bajo las mantas y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada.

Santa mierda, Jisung estaba enamorado de Christopher Bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que esto es lo más smutoso hasta ahora y ni siquiera es smut real, la verdad este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustaron, aunque como siempre, Hyunjin necesita protección :v


	28. he has a boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habrán revelaciones cuando Felix esté molesto, Hyunjin sea el amigo condescendiente y Jisung sea el amigo confundido.

"No entiendo porque Chan se pone tan intenso en estos días respecto a que vaya a fiestas de vez en cuando."

Cuando Felix estaba molesto dejaba de usar honoríficos hacia su hermano y hablaba informal para todo el mundo o hasta en inglés.

Jisung se encogió de hombros y solo vio como Felix bebía de la botella de agua (la cual en realidad contenía vodka) que Hyunjin le dio antes de decir

"Creo que se preocupa por ti."

Era lo más razonable, pero el menor seguía muy molesto. Le pasó la botella de nuevo a Hyunjin antes de exclamar

"Ese no es el problema, sino que jode mucho respecto a que soy muy joven para pensar en chicas."

"Tal vez no quiere que embaraces a una chica, te lo dice el resultado de un embarazo no deseado."

Jisung se señaló a si mismo con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer despreocupada, pero que contenía ese claro tinte de vergüenza implícito. Felix sonrió apenado y dijo

"Creo que es un buen punto... pero es que no sé porque hace tanto drama, enserio que es un hipócrita. Parece que se le olvidó que él ya se manoseaba con Minho a nuestra edad."

Espera... ¿ _Qué_?

"¿Cómo dices?"

Felix recuperó su turno con la botella y exclamó totalmente fuera de sí

"Solo digo la verdad. Chan se la pasaba haciendo cosas con Minho en su habitación pero obviamente mis padres no sospechaban porque hablábamos de un chico." Se cruzó de brazos antes de soltar un bufido molesto y agregar. "Sinceramente no me parece justo que él intente arruinarme la vida solo porque la suya es un asco."

Jisung estaba convencido de que tenía que estar escuchando mal o al menos debía estar mal interpretando todo, no podía ser cierto, en especial cuando Hyunjin ni siquiera se veía alterado por la declaración del australiano. Estaba prácticamente recostado contra el tronco del árbol a su espalda mientras decía en tono condescendiente

"Eso apesta, Lixie, ya sabes cómo son los hermanos mayores... Pueden hacer todas las locuras que quieran pero no te permiten hacer nada a ti."

¿Entonces era cierto? Miró a Hyunjin que seguía sin verse sorprendido y luego hacia Felix que asentía agradecido por la comprensión falsa de Hwang, quien no tenía hermanos mayores como para hacer una declaración parecida, claro que a Felix eso le importaba muy poco mientras le siguieran la corriente.

Pero no. No había comprensión alguna, Jisung no entendía nada, así que decidió intentar ponerle pies y cabeza a la situación al preguntar directamente al menor

"¿Dices que Chan y Minho eran novios?"

Al parecer ese era el tema que menos le interesaba tratar a Felix en ese momento, pues solo manoteó al aire enfurruñado y exclamó

"Creo que aún lo son... No tengo idea, como que son amigos con derechos o algo así porque no estoy seguro de si terminaron o no."

El nudo que se formó en la garganta de Jisung solo se apretó un poco más ante la palabra 'terminaron'. No era posible terminar algo que no había iniciado, entonces la pregunta real era ¿cuando iniciaron algo esos dos?

No quería sonar desesperado, pero tal vez su ansiedad creció ante la súbita realización de una mentira que desconocía por completo y exclamó

"Pero ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Él te dijo o como estás tan seguro?"

Una vez más, Felix ni siquiera se alteró al decir con tono de fastidio

"Para mi mala suerte entré a su habitación y los vi cuando estaban besándose algo... Apasionadamente. Fue traumático. Una imagen de mi hermano que definitivamente no necesitaba."

"¿Los viste?"

Y fue más bien un suspiro resignado.

No había nada más que decir porque en verdad no tenía idea de que decir, Felix no tenía porque inventar una historia como aquella, así que tenía que ser verdad.

Felix se notaba molesto pero tan despreocupado al mismo tiempo al hablar del tema, era obvio que era indiferente a la situación de su hermano mayor con Minho, lo cual consternaba aún más a Jisung. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo lo sabía? ¿Por qué lo manejaron como un secreto? ¿Era un secreto enserio o él solo era muy tonto para darse cuenta?

El australiano continuó su monólogo respondiendo

"Si y después Chan intentó explicarme que no estaban haciendo nada malo. Yo sabía que no era problema que fueran hombres ambos, pero no entendía porqué se escondían en su cuarto si según él no estaban haciendo nada malo. De cualquier forma eso fue cuando yo tenía 10 años, ahora entiendo su preocupación por lo que yo creyera, lo único que quería era que no se cayera su teatro de doble moral; es un falso de lo peor..."

De acuerdo, una de sus preguntas halló respuesta. Si aquello había ocurrido dos años atrás, entonces eso quería decir que Chan llevaba al menos dos años en un tipo de relación amorosa con Minho.

Maldita sea, y como le dolió hasta el cabello ante el razonamiento.

Quizá su expresión devastada era muy poco favorecedora, pues sintió la palma de Hyunjin contra su espalda mientras exclamaba

"Oh vamos, Jisung, no hay manera de que seas homofóbico. Es decir, tu padre y su novio..."

"No soy homofóbico," vaya que no podía serlo, eso sería realmente estúpido, "solo no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando."

Hyunjin puso los ojos en blanco al exclamar desesperado

"¿Qué es lo que no crees?"

Era difícil explicar con palabras lo que no podía creer.

No podía creer que este secreto hubiera durado tanto tiempo guardado con Felix, que Minho no fuera el mejor amigo de Chan como siempre se había presentado y quizá lo que menos podía creer era lo irreal que se sentía todo.

Era como si estuviera sumergido en agua y simplemente se negara a aceptar la realidad, tenía que asimilar la información que acababa de recibir, porque hasta ese momento lo único que sentía era un vacío incómodo.

No hallaba que decirles a sus amigos, por eso solo balbuceó

"Chan... Es decir... No entiendo... ¿Por qué nunca me contó?"

Bang puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó como si fuera obvio

"Jisung basta, no es como que fuera a decirnos. Yo solo soy su hermanito y tú el amigo de su hermanito, ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Además tú siempre estabas encima de él enojado porque pasaba el rato con sus amigos y molestando todo el tiempo por su..." Entonces hubo silencio absoluto. Si había una manera de describir la expresión de Felix en ese instante, sería como si un foco se hubiera iluminado en su cabeza y sus ojos estuvieran a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Habría sido gracioso si tan solo Jisung no se hubiera quedado petrificado al captar que su mejor amigo había deducido por fin el acertijo de su encimoso comportamiento hacia su hermano mayor. "Oh demonios... ¿Te gusta Chan?"

Podría haberlo negado, habría sido la salida más sencilla, pero lo único seguro era que Kang Jisung no sabía mentir y mucho menos cuando lo tomaban con la guardia baja.

Así que como el mal mentiroso que era, no dijo nada. Y el que calla, otorga, así que la realización cayó sobre sus dos amigos de manera aplastante.

Quizá duraron un par de minutos en completo silencio solo con las risas de los niños en el fondo y con la botella aún reposando entre los dedos del australiano.

Durante el primer minuto Jisung se sintió tan impactado que no pudo hablar, para cuando se dio cuenta de que le convenía decir algo para negarlo todo, entendió que ya había pasado ese lapso de tiempo aceptable en el que una broma resulta creíble.

Se sintió todo tan tenso hasta que Felix se atrevió a decir con voz impactada

"Lo siento, es que... debí suponerlo. Pero..." Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y exclamó incrédulo. "Dios, ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta?"

Jisung realmente no podía culparlo por no saberlo, así que sin mirarlo a los ojos murmuró

"Si te sirve de algo, yo apenas me di cuenta hace poco."

Volvió a caer un silencio pesado entre ellos, Hyunjin no decía nada y Felix parecía querer preguntar algo pero era como si no hallara las palabras adecuadas. Al final, pareció decidir que la sutileza no era su fuerte y preguntó sin miramientos

"Entonces... ¿Eres gay?"

Si Felix supiera que esa pregunta se la había hecho a si mismo tantas veces.

Después de varias semanas de explosión mental, Jisung había llegado a una conclusión que parecía bastante lógica

"Eso creo... Realmente nunca me ha gustado una chica, así que..."

Bueno, esa era toda la lógica que encontraba. Si no le gustaba ninguna chica y le gustaba Bang Chan, era justo asegurar que no podía ser heterosexual, ¿Cierto?

Entonces Felix preguntó claramente confundido

"¿Por qué?"

Aunque esa era la pregunta más ambigua del universo, sinceramente.

"¿Por qué que?"

"¿Por qué mi hermano?" Y el australiano se veía inusualmente serio al preguntar aquello, no serio en mal modo, sino como si realmente no le fuera posible comprender que alguien en el mundo pudiera sentir atracción por su hermano mayor. "Chan es tan... No lo sé, ¿Por qué te gustaría Chan?"

Hablar sobre esta atracción por Christopher Bang era una de esas cosas de las que se había jurado solemnemente jamás hablar con otro ser humano, pero de pronto se halló a si mismo preguntando casi en un tono indignado

"¿Por qué no?" Entendía la expresión confundida de Felix, sería inquietante que pudiera comprender sus razones, pero no perdía nada intentando explicarle. "Chan es... Él es una persona tan interesante."

No había acabado de explicar aún, pero sintió que esa palabra era un buen comienzo. Chan no era como la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, no tenía conversaciones vacías y sus intereses eran simplemente geniales; solo que no sabía cómo empezar a explicarle esto a sus amigos para que no lo creyeran un cretino.

Felix lo miró con una mueca extraña y preguntó con tono de incredulidad

"¿Te gusta mi hermano porque piensas que es interesante? Wow, creo que si eres gay."

Podría haberle dicho que además era guapo como el infierno, pero Jisung se dio cuenta de que lo encontraba físicamente impresionante hasta bastante tiempo después de que esta atracción había comenzado, así que negó con la cabeza y volvió a explicar solo un poco frustrado

"No solo es eso... Chris es muy inteligente y es tan talentoso que... Ni siquiera puedo decir lo increíble que es. Es la clase de persona que es genuinamente interesante, también es tan agradable, siempre se ha preocupado por mi aunque no tenía que hacerlo y... No lo sé, siento que me comprende en una manera única. Sé que van a creer que soy un tonto, pero en verdad siento que Chris es el único que hace que las cosas en mi cabeza tomen sentido cuando está cerca..."

Un momento... ¿El en verdad había dicho eso?

Era una realidad de la cual apenas se daba cuenta ya que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Volvió a mirar a Felix a los ojos, quién se aclaró la garganta y murmuró

"Jisung... Lo siento, es que en verdad no sé que decir. Son demasiadas revelaciones en muy poco tiempo..."

"Está bien, Lix."

No tenía derecho alguno de reclamarle, no era su culpa. Él mismo había enloquecido un poco cuando asimiló sus sentimientos por Chris, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle tiempo a sus dos mejores amigos para que digirieran la noticia.

Hyunjin seguía recargado con la espalda pegada al tronco y la mirada perdida mientras pensaba una y otra vez.

Felix no estaba mucho mejor que el mayor, pero mientras sujetaba la botella entre sus manos, largó un fuerte suspiro antes de mirar a Kang para decir con extraña sinceridad

"Sabes Sung, Minho es genial y todo, pero en verdad creo que mi hermano es un idiota por no notar lo que tú sientes por él."

Jisung sintió que su pecho se hinchó ante aquellas palabras y con gran esperanza inquirió

"Entonces... ¿No te molesta?"

Felix prácticamente se vio molesto cuando exclamó

"Por supuesto que no. Si te van los chicos está bien, pero admito que aún me parece muy raro que sea mi hermano el que te gusta."

Jisung no podía estar más agradecido con Felix, no cabía duda de que lo único que quería de él era su aceptación, tener por seguro que entre ellos no iban a cambiar las cosas y ya que sabía que así sería, podía respirar con tranquilidad.

El ambiente se sintió tan tenso de pronto y se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo cuando Hyunjin se aclaró la garganta y con el entrecejo fruncido habló por primera vez

"Sabes, me siento realmente ofendido en este momento."

Jisung no pudo evitar mirarlo asustado.

No quería que Hyunjin lo rechazara por esto. Ya era suficientemente malo saber que no tenía oportunidad con Chan; perder la amistad de uno de sus mejores amigos solo por sus preferencias era algo completamente impensable y a lo que no quería enfrentarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Iba a disculparse (no sabía por qué exactamente), pero el mayor solo tomó la botella de manos de Felix de nuevo y exclamó

"No puedo creer que seas gay y que te hayas enamorado de Chan hyung, o sea... Yo soy mucho más guapo, obviamente debo gustarte yo, ¿No?"

Estúpido Hyunjin con sus sustos de muerte.

Jisung soltó una risa combinada con un suspiro de alivio y murmuró apenas con algo de aliento en sus pulmones

"Cuando no hablas y te quedas quieto sin hacer nada, hasta podrías parecer atractivo."

"Pero yo sí soy guapo, ¿No, Sung? Es decir, mírame."

Y así empezaron Felix y Hyunjin una discusión acerca de quién era más guapo y de cómo Jisung definitivamente se habría enamorado de ellos si no estuviera Chris incluido.

Sus amigos eran unos idiotas, pero Jisung no estaba seguro de querer saber que sería de su vida sin ellos.

Los escuchó pelear por casi 15 minutos, usando argumentos acerca de lo hermosos que eran sus rostros, sus complexiones, Felix habló de su profunda voz y Hyunjin de su altura, pero cuando llegaron al tamaño de sus penes, fue Hwang quien exclamó con gran curiosidad

"Oye Jisung, ¿Y como es tener sexo con hombres?"

"No sé, Hyunjin, jamás lo he hecho."

Lo cual no era una mentira, ni siquiera se había atrevido a ver porno gay aún.

El mayor se encogió de hombros y continuó completamente convencido de que el menor le estaba ocultando información

"Si, pero debes tener una idea ¿No? O sea... Si no hay vagina, entonces solo puedes entrar por..." Los ojos de Hyunjin se abrieron desmesuradamente por el horror que su propia declaración le había causado y exclamó. "Mierda, Jisung, tener sexo con hombres debe ser como que te hagan un tacto rectal cada vez. ¿Te das cuenta? Joder, joder, Felix échame agua."

El nombrado le dio un zape en la cabeza y exclamó

"Ya cállate, idiota. Lo asustas."

"Pobre de tu papá, enserio."

Por un momento Jisung no entendió a que se refería, hasta que captó que hablaba de su padre y Jae. Jae y su padre. Ellos haciendo... _Por dios_.

Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con esa idea y exclamó alterado

"Hyunjin, que puto asco, ¿Eres retardado? Ugh, no jodas."

"¿Por qué? Tú papá es guapo, entiendo a Jae hyung, si yo fuera gay también habría caído por él, aunque..." Hwang pasó su brazo coquetamente alrededor del cuello de Jisung y con una ceja alzada murmuró. "Claro que tú eres idéntico a él, también por ti habría caído."

Felix hizo un sonido de asco desde su lugar y preguntó

"¿Seguro de que no eres poquito gay?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres probar conmigo, amor?"

Entonces Hyunjin pasó su brazo por encima del cuello de Felix y le hizo una llave hasta hacerlo golpear el suelo, claro que el menor no se iba a dejar y empezó a hacerle llaves a las piernas también.

Jisung esperó pacientemente a que dejaran de pelear, pasaron varios minutos en ello, luego los vio acabarse el contenido de la botella y finalmente escuchó a Hyunjin exclamar entre risas

"Enserio, ¿Cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta, Felix? Jisung literalmente huía o se quedaba mudo cada que hablábamos sobre mujeres. Casi nos gritó que era gay."

Jisung negó con la cabeza, los tres estaban hechos un desastre de risas a estas alturas y fue Kang quien murmuró

"Perdón si no les dije antes, pero ni siquiera yo lo sabía..."

El mayor palmeó suavemente su espalda y le explicó con dulzura para nada fingida

"Está bien, Jisung, ahora podemos hablar sobre penes también, para que no te sientas incómodo mientras hablamos sobre mujeres."

Eso era justamente innecesario, considerando que Hyunjin mencionaba todo el tiempo su pene o el de alguien más.

De cualquier manera, agradeció la intención.

Haberlo dicho en voz alta había hecho que toda la perspectiva de Jisung cambiara; después de todo, las cosas se vuelven reales cuando salen de tu cabeza y las compartes con alguien más.

Ya que se había acabado el alcohol que había traído Hyunjin, decidieron entrar de vuelta a la residencia Bang.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Chris saludó a ambos amigos de su hermano desde donde se servía un vaso con agua en la cocina.

Hyunjin fue el menos disimulado de los tres, pues empezó a codear a Jisung con una sonrisa burlona aún estando frente al mismo Chan.

Tal vez le convenía conseguirse nuevos amigos menos estúpidos... O no, quizá podía sobrellevarlo.

Subieron a la habitación de Felix y fue ahí cuando Jisung exclamó

"¿Podrías ser más obvio, imbécil?"

Hyunjin soltó una fuerte carcajada y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le explicó

"No ha cambiado nada, lo sigues mirando estúpidamente como siempre, solo que ahora sabemos la razón."

Si había cambiado algo, que si antes sentía que era imposible tener algo con su hyung, ya lo sentía incluso ridículo.

Después de un rato, Jisung salió un momento del cuarto de Felix para asomarse a la habitación vecina mientras sus amigos jugaban una partida de Black Ops.

Chris estaba sentado frente al escritorio usando su laptop cuando Jisung tocó a la puerta

"Hey Chris."

El mayor lo miró con una gran sonrisa y exclamó mientras se giraba sobre su silla

"Hola, Jisung. ¿Qué pasa?"

Dios, esa sonrisa iba a hacer que su corazón saliera disparado de su pecho.

Por un momento había olvidado su razón para visitarlo, quizá ni siquiera había razón, solo quería mirarlo un momento y ya, pero recordó el propósito y le preguntó

"Oye Chris, ¿Vamos a juntarnos mañana? Ya corregí la métrica de la canción."

Y por la manera en que los ojos del mayor se abrieron de esa manera tan desmesurada, era claro que no contaba con ello.

Chan se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y exclamó

"¡Oh rayos, lo olvidé por completo!" Miró al menor con una expresión de súplica y dijo. "Perdón Jisung, pero es que mañana tengo que ir a ver una presentación de danza de Minho."

Así como la atracción se había vuelto real al decirla en voz alta, la imposibilidad de que Chan le correspondiera también se había vuelto real cuando lo comentó. Ahora dolía incluso más que antes pensar en el hecho de que él tenía un novio.

Tragó con fuerza para que desapareciera el nudo en su garganta y preguntó tratando de que no le temblara la voz

"¿Irá Changbin hyung también?"

"Eh... No, en realidad Min solo me invitó a mi." _Min_... el cariñoso sobrenombre estremeció a Jisung por un momento. "De hecho pueden verse ustedes si quieren, sino podemos esperar a otro día, ¿Está bien?"

Y Jisung solo concluía con cosas como esa que efectivamente Chan y Minho eran más que simples amigos, aunque era un hecho que se sentía muy tonto por no haberlo deducido desde antes.

***

Esa tarde cuando Jisung volvió a su casa, se recostó en su cama y mientras abrazaba una almohada pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

En como sus amigos eran increíbles y no sé atrevería a cambiarlos por nada. En Chan y en Minho. En como Chan decidió tan fácilmente entre ir con Minho o ir con él. Bueno, era lo lógico considerando la relación que tenían ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Trató de recordar todas las veces en que se había sentido celoso de Lee, ahora sabía que siempre hubo una razón: el sujeto podía hacer todas esas cosas que él quería con Chris y eso lo frustraba.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En qué mundo él iba a tener oportunidad contra Lee Minho?

Se odió a si mismo por darse esperanzas y se odió un poco más cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la frustración.

"¿Estás bien, Sungie?"

Parpadeó repetidamente intentando deshacerse de la urgencia por liberar sus lágrimas y trató de sentarse sobre la cama para fingir que todo iba bien, no quería que su padre se preocupara por él.

"Sí, todo está bien. Me siento un poco cansado, eso es todo."

Brian entró a la habitación en un paso lento para no alterar más a su hijo, entonces tomó asiento junto a él sobre la cama y le preguntó

"¿Por qué lloras?"

_Porque odio sentir pena por mi mismo, sentirme insuficiente, miserable y sobretodo enamorado._

Amaba a su padre, era el mejor del mundo. Ojalá pudiera decirle lo que lo atormentaba sin sentirse tan avergonzado.

Recargó su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno y murmuró mientras buscaba calor

"No lo sé, solo me siento muy triste."

Los brazos de su padre lo envolvieron en un gesto protector al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos le acariciaba el cabello

"¿Extrañas a mamá?"

No exactamente, pero era una buena coartada.

"Sí."

"Entonces deberías llamarle. Estoy seguro de que te hará sentir mejor y a ella le alegrará escucharte."

No era la solución real, pero sería una buena distracción, así que llamó a su madre esa misma noche.

Escuchó lo que ella quería decirle y él le contó acerca de como le estaba yendo en la escuela.

En un momento de la plática, ella dijo

"Te extraño mucho, mi vida."

Jisung recargó su mejilla contra la almohada y respondió

"Yo también, mamá."

"Sé que ha sido difícil todo esté tiempo en que hemos estado alejados Sungie, pero Lami y yo iremos a Corea para el spring break. Me temo que Johnny no podrá ir por el trabajo, pero verás que nos la pasaremos muy bien, hijo." Jisung empezó a sollozar de pronto, ni siquiera sabía porqué. Estaba harto de ser tan voluble. "Oh mi amor, ¿Estás llorando? No, mi vida, ¿Por qué?"

Ni siquiera él sabía que demonios pasaba, así que solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

"No es nada, mamá... Es solo que me alegra saber que vendrán y que podré verlas."

Jisung estaba bien, su vida no iba a acabarse solo por el hecho de que el chico que le gustaba tenía novio y que por lo tanto jamás se fijaría en él, sus esperanzas no estaban del todo rotas, tenía 12 años y toda una vida por delante ¿Cierto?

En efecto.

De hecho, lo único roto era su corazón adolescente por haberse enterado de la relación de Bang Chan con cierto chico encantador.

Ser adolescente era una porquería y ser un adolescente enamorado era una mierda aún peor, pero claro que sobreviviría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HyunSungLix para el mundo, y si hay Banginho porque... por qué no?


	29. it was not about Lixie anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix va a adentrarse por completo en la adolescencia y sus mejores amigos estarán ahí para apoyarlo en su extraña manera.

A pesar de que Hyunjin siempre fue un chico algo precoz y Felix empezó a sentirse atraído por el sexo opuesto desde que cumplió 12, Jisung nunca pudo compartir el gusto y la emoción de sus amigos por el tema; sin embargo, fue testigo de cada crush y relación que tuvieron ambos.

En la secundaria, las chicas prácticamente hacían fila con tal de ser vistas por Hyunjin y suspiraban por los saludos de Felix, quizá si Jisung hubiera seguido el ejemplo de sus dos amigos, las atenciones le habrían rozado a él también, pero la realidad era que Jisung no creía ser guapo como Hyunjin ni tampoco encantador como Felix y sinceramente no le interesaba recibir atención de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela como a sus dos mejores amigos si.

Él estaba bien con la situación, entendía porque ellos eran tan populares entre las damas, pero durante esos años de incertidumbre no halló que hacer con el sentimiento de incomodidad que crecía en su interior.

La sensación de estar siempre fuera de lugar lo acompañaba constantemente, hasta que entendió la razón y finalmente logró deshacerse de ella cuando habló con ambos al respecto.

Fue liberador y al mismo tiempo se sintió abrumado ante la realización.

Jisung no estaba interesado en las faldas cortas ni en los escotes pronunciados, tampoco le interesaban los senos grandes y se incomodaba un poco cuando Felix y Hyunjin hablaban al respecto, pero saber que ellos no lo consideraban un anormal por ello, hacia que todo se volviera mil veces mas fácil.

Nunca se los dijo, ni siquiera cuando ya les había confesado que no le gustaban las mujeres, pero mientras ellos hablaban sobre los atributos femeninos que más les atraían, la mirada de Jisung en realidad se deslizaba hacia las espaldas anchas de los chicos y miraba con interés hacia los pechos planos de sus compañeros durante las duchas después de educación física. Nunca lo hacía con verdadero interés, sino más bien comparativamente.

Solo le gustaba analizar qué tan distintos eran de Bang Chan.

Puede ser que él lo disimulara muy bien o qué simplemente sus dos mejores amigos fueran demasiado distraídos, porque al parecer jamás se dieron cuenta de su falta de emoción a la hora de hablar de chicas ni de su entusiasmo por asistir a las duchas de la escuela a pesar de que sabían lo mucho que odiaba la clase de educación física.

Sus amigos eran perfectos modelos de adolescentes hormonales. Hyunjin cambiaba de novia prácticamente cada mes y si por Felix hubiera sido, quizá habría seguido los pasos de Hwang también, pero la realidad era que Chan lo tenía algo más vigilado y se tomaba muy enserio su papel de hermano mayor, hecho que molestaba infinitamente a Yongbok hasta el punto de dejarlos distanciados e incapaces de convivir sin que el menor le gritara cosas hirientes a su hermano.

Fue hasta que cumplieron 13, que Felix se consiguió a su primera novia oficial. La señorita Nancy McDonie.

Nancy entró ese año a la misma escuela a la que Seungmin asistía.

La razón por la que Felix se había enterado de su existencia, fue porque vio que Seungmin había cambiado su foto de perfil en Instagram, estaba con varios de sus amigos y entre ellos había una chica que Felix jamás había visto antes. Así que sin perder más tiempo, lo cuestionó sobre la presencia de la misteriosa castaña en la foto

"Es una chica nueva de mi escuela."

"Presentámela."

Seungmin se negó varias veces diciendo que no la conocía lo suficiente como para intentar ayudarlo a ligarsela, pero Hyunjin esperaba con diversión por ver cómo acabaría todo, así que apoyó a Felix diciendo

"La conoces lo suficiente como para tomarte fotos con ella, pero ¿No para presentarle a un amigo? Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, Seungmin-ah."

Tras ese argumento, Seungmin dejó de negarse y prefirió permitir que Nancy se las arreglara por si sola, era una mujer fuerte que seguro podría poner a Felix en su lugar si la fastidiaba, aunque quién sabe tal vez a ella le gustaría su amigo también; así que le dijo al australiano que estaba bien, le presentaría a la chica, pero tendría que ir a su escuela a la hora de la salida porque no pensaba llevarla a alguna otra parte.

Felix accedió y le pidió a Hyunjin y a Jisung que por favor lo acompañaran a su encuentro. Hwang accedió de inmediato por dos razones principales: la primera era que nunca había visto tan interesado a Felix en una chica, así que seguro sería divertido ver cómo acabaría eso, y la segunda era que necesitaba recuperar todo el material disponible para burlarse luego de él por estar así de idiotizado por una mujer.

Jisung por su parte, accedió porque le preocupaba que Felix fuera a cometer alguna estupidez en su intento por impresionarla.

Según el plan, ellos tres llegarían a la entrada de la escuela de Kim, esperarían a un lado a que saliera el menor con la mencionada chica y entonces haría como que se trataba de un encuentro casual y los presentaría.

Felix estaba nervioso mientras se soltaba los primeros botones de la camisa y se desfajaba el uniforme.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"Feo."

Felix fulminó a Hyunjin con la mirada y respondió molesto

"Le preguntaba a Jisung, él si sabe de hombres."

Kang sintió que su cara ardió en vergüenza ante ese comentario y exclamó

"Eres un estúpido y pareces un vago con la ropa así."

"Brillante."

Entonces Bang se acomodó contra la pared y miró hacia la entrada en todo momento esperando porque saliera Seungmin.

Hyunjin prácticamente no podía aguantar la risa al ver al menor actuar tan nervioso y tan 'casanova', pero justo cuando Felix iba a decirle que era un imbécil, se abrió la puerta y vieron la cabeza castaña de Seungmin asomarse junto con dos chicas y un chico entre el grupo de estudiantes.

Seungmin los miró y dijo con sus manos sobre sus mejillas

"Oh, chicos, que sorpresa."

No, no sonó sorprendido en realidad y eso solo hizo que Hyunjin quisiera reír aún más, pero Felix estaba empeñado en seguir el plan incluso aunque tuviera que llevarlo a cabo él solo.

"Hey Seungmin, andábamos por aquí y decidimos venir a visitarte."

Jisung quiso cubrirse los ojos y solo darse media vuelta, enserio daba algo de pena ajena.

Seungmin parecía estarse esforzando por lucir lo menos espontáneo posible cuando dijo sin ninguna clase de emoción

"Si, ya me di cuenta. Que inesperado..."

Bueno, el pequeño australiano no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, pues de inmediato intentó llamar la atención de la chica a un lado de Seungmin diciendo

"Hola, soy Felix."

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada igual que la otra chica pelinegra, la cual claramente entendió que el único propósito de Bang era llamar la atención de la castaña, pues sonrió con algo de diversión mientras le susurraba algo a la amada de Felix antes de asentir y decir

"Me parece que Seungmin-ah no había mencionado antes ese nombre."

La expresión coqueta de Felix se derrumbó por completo y se quedó en blanco al no tener idea de cómo responder a eso. ¿Significaba que la chica no tenía interés alguno en convivir con el? ¿Acaso la estaba fastidiando? ¿Seungmin estaba siendo un mal amigo?

Hyunjin soltó una risa que había intentado contener por mucho tiempo y entonces se presentó

"Yo soy Hyunjin y él es Jisung. Somos amigos de Seungmin desde antes de que aprendiera a masturb-"

"-desde hace mucho tiempo."

Lo interrumpió Jisung rápidamente, no pensaba permitir que Hyunjin arruinara la oportunidad (quizá imaginaria) de Felix por alguna estupidez como aquella.

Seungmin solo puso los ojos en blanco, Hwang no tenía remedio, así que ni siquiera intentaría decirle algo, solo miró hacia las chicas a su lado y dijo

"Bueno ella es Heejin, él es-"

"Hola, soy JaeMin."

Exclamó el otro joven de gran sonrisa sin esperar a que Seungmin lo presentara.

Jisung no dijo nada ante el saludo, permitió que Hyunjin alzara su mano e hiciera un movimiento con su cabeza como de entendimiento.

La realidad era que Jisung no era muy bueno conociendo gente, quizá era precisamente por esa razón que solo tenía a Hyunjin y a Felix como amigos; si no hubiera sido por Chan, jamás habría hablado con Changbin por iniciativa propia.

Así que siempre dejaba que sus amigos se ocuparan de conocer a la gente y él solo se quedaba en silencio a un lado, tratando de esconder su incomodidad con una sonrisa extraña.

Seungmin se rindió en su intento por hacer una presentación decente sin que lo interrumpieran, pero para el deleite del australiano, por fin la chica castaña se acomodó el cabello sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y agregó por cuenta propia

"Yo soy Nancy."

Los ojos de Felix se abrieron desmesuradamente al oírla y exclamó perplejo

"¿Nancy? ¿Eres extranjera?"

Nancy razonó por un momento la pregunta antes de responder

"Nací aquí, pero viví un tiempo en América por mi padre."

Fue impresionante la manera en que el rostro de Felix se iluminó con esas palabras para luego exclamar emocionado

"Yo vengo de Australia."

Para sorpresa de absolutamente todos los presentes, Nancy de hecho se emocionó ante la burda declaración contraria y empezó a hablar en inglés con el australiano acerca de las cosas que extrañaban de Australia y Estados Unidos respectivamente.

Hyunjin solo miraba impactado la escena, igual que Heejin que no podía creer que Nancy hubiera cedido tan fácil ante los nulos intentos del australiano.

Seungmin ya iba a alejarse, no tenía intención de continuar viendo aquella situación, pero Felix exclamó de pronto

"¿Vamos a comer pizza?"

Jisung no quería ir a comer con tres completos desconocidos, por ello miró a Hyunjin esperando porque la razón cupiera en él, pero fue en vano pues JaeMin y Nancy exclamaron emocionados que era buena idea.

Kang en verdad no quería ser grosero, no tenía nada en contra de los amigos de Seungmin, pero estaba seguro de que sería incómodo como el infierno estar ahí.

Al final no hubo nada que discutir. Fue arrastrado por Hyunjin todo el tiempo por un lado mientras que en el otro costado tenía a JaeMin intentando ser cordial.

Hyunjin no batallaba nada para convivir con los demás, así que de inmediato se puso a conversar con Heejin y Seungmin mientras Felix continuaba hablando con Nancy.

Jisung tuvo que quedar sentado frente a JaeMin, quién no paraba de sonreír mientras le hacía todas las preguntas del mundo: ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Eres de aquí?, ¿Tienes una mascota?, ¿Practicas algún deporte?, ¿A qué escuela vas?

La respuesta a la última pregunta es la que llamó la atención de JaeMin, pues exclamó emocionado

"No puedo creerlo, mi mejor amigo también asiste a esa escuela. Se llama RenJun, ¿Lo conoces?"

¿Que si lo conocía? Jisung dudó sobre la respuesta, no podía decirle a JaeMin que su 'mejor amigo' era como un grano en el trasero que no lo dejaba vivir un solo día en paz.

Se contuvo de decirle que RenJun era un imbécil y sin mirarlo a los ojos respondió

"Eh... Lo conozco, si, pero no somos amigos ni nada."

Por un momento pareció que la sonrisa de JaeMin se volvió aún más grande y luego lo escuchó decir

"RenJun es un gran tipo, lo juro, seguro que podrían volverse amigos y así podríamos salir todos juntos, ¿No?"

Jisung no hallaba la manera de explicarle a JaeMin que Huang RenJun era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida y que por lo tanto era virtualmente imposible que se hicieran amigos, pero era aún más imposible pensar en que la sonrisa de JaeMin desapareciera, era demasiado contagiosa.

"Supongo."

No dijo más, porque no tenía ninguna respuesta adecuada para eso; o mejor dicho, la tenía pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una respuesta que al joven sonriente frente a él le agradara.

Tras su respuesta seca, JaeMin solo lo miró en una forma extraña al decir

"Quizá deba ir a visitar a RenJun a su escuela de vez en cuando, creo que no sería una pérdida de tiempo." Jisung era en verdad un inepto social, odiaba cuando tenía que intentar hacer amigos porque lo único que conseguía eran silencios incómodos como ese en el que no tenía nada gracioso o espontáneo para romper el hielo, o bien para continuar con la broma. JaeMin no parecía molesto, de hecho solo recargó su mejilla contra su palma y murmuró más bien sorprendido. "Eres muy callado, ¿Cierto?"

Hyunjin se metió por primera vez en su conversación y exclamó

"Jisung es una ardilla imposible de callar cuando entras en confianza, JaeMin. Solo dale algo de tiempo y te aseguro que desearás no volver a escuchar jamás su voz."

La declaración hizo reír a todos en la mesa, Jisung no hizo otro intento por hablar y solo observó con cuidado las acciones de sus amigos antes de que mirara la hora y sugiriera volver a casa ya.

Felix llevó a Nancy esa misma tarde a comer un helado después de que el resto se despidiera (recibió un gran regaño por parte de su madre por haber llegado tan tarde a casa, pero no pudo importarle menos), siendo esa solo la primera de muchas citas más que compartirían.

Seungmin, Heejin y JaeMin volvieron por su lado, aunque el último no dudó en decirles que había sido un gusto conocerlos y que deberían salir de nuevo.

Al menos no había sugerido que llevaran a RenJun con ellos a la siguiente, así que Jisung solo asintió con una sonrisa incómoda y se retiró jalando a Hyunjin para que lo siguiera rápido.

Hwang seguía impresionado mientras él y Jisung caminaban hacia la parada de autobús más cercana y exclamó

"No puedo creerlo, el maldito logró conquistarla y ni siquiera estaba intentando realmente."

Jisung puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró

"Creo que precisamente por eso lo hizo, no estaba intentando impresionarla cuando logró hacerlo."

"No puedo creerlo... Yongbok ha aprendido bien de mi." Jisung quiso soltar una risa sarcástica, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando lo escuchó agregar. "Igual que tú."

"¿Qué?"

"Hablo de JaeMin."

Eso no había aclarado nada en lo absoluto para el menor, así que volvió a preguntar

"¿Qué hay con él?"

Hyunjin frunció el entrecejo, claramente incapaz de creer que su amigo fuera tan indiferente a la situación

"Oh vamos, Jisung, no puedes ser tan estúpido como para no haberte dado cuenta."

Kang alzó una ceja, aún sintiéndose confundido como nunca

"¿De qué? Hyunjin habla claro."

Aunque quizá desearía no haberle pedido que se explicara. No supo cómo reaccionar ante la franqueza con que el mayor dijo

"Hablo de que le gustaste."

Si, eso definitivamente era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en un muy largo tiempo.

De hecho, era la primera vez que consideraba realmente divertido a Hyunjin y sin que usara un tono sexual, por ello rió con ganas mientras decía

"Claro que no. Ya enloqueciste, Hwang."

En ese momento llegó el autobús a la parada, ambos subieron pero tuvieron que quedarse parados porque todos los asientos iban ocupados.

Cuando ya se habían acomodado junto a la puerta, Hyunjin volvió a hablar

"¿Enserio? Entonces ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que el chico no paró de mirarte en toda la tarde y que solo estaba interesado en hablar contigo?"

Jisung lo miró a los ojos nuevamente y su sonrisa divertida desapareció al notar que Hyunjin estaba hablando enserio.

Analizó su pregunta y rápidamente empezó a explicar

"Bueno, Felix acaparó por completo la atención de Nancy y tú no paraste de hablar con Heejin y Seungmin, así que supongo que JaeMin sintió como obligación hablar con el marginado que solo miraba hacia su rebanada de pizza miserablemente. Se llama cordialidad, Hyunjin."

El nombrado no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa respuesta, por lo tanto le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

"Supongo que tienes razón, es decir, qué voy a saber yo de chicos gais, ¿Cierto? Pero... Solo digo que parecía una posibilidad."

Por algún motivo desconocido para el menor, se puso subitamente nervioso por el tema. Debía resguardarse antes de que Hyunjin quisiera profundizar más al respecto, así que aclaró

"No hay posibilidad alguna. JaeMin es... Estoy seguro de que no le gustan los chicos."

Hyunjin volvió a poner los ojos en blanco cuando preguntó

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"

"Porque su mejor amigo es Huang RenJun."

Eso sí pareció captar la atención de Hyunjin, pues su expresión se tornó consternada al exclamar

"¿Huang RenJun? ¿Así como _el_ Huang RenJun?"

Jisung asintió y empezó a enlistar

"Si, Huang RenJun. Miembro honorario del Ku Klux Klan y del partido Nazi. ¿En verdad crees que RenJun sería amigo de un chico gay?"

La pregunta pareció poner realmente a pensar a Hyunjin, quién al final dijo alzando sus manos

"Yo solo digo que parecía muy posible. A mí no me sorprendería que si fuera de esa forma."

"Escucha, Hyunjin..." Buscó las palabras apropiadas para no sonar como un completo idiota, pero solo suspiró y continuó. "Sé que intentas ayudar, siempre ha sido de esa forma y te agradezco la preocupación, pero no es necesario."

El ceño fruncido de Hwang se pronunció excesivamente ante esas palabras

"¿De qué hablas, Jisung?"

Ni siquiera Jisung estaba seguro de lo qué hablaba, así que dejó que por primera vez ninguna de sus palabras fuera calculada y lo soltó

"Sé que quizá pienses que necesitas cuidar de mi y que quieres que yo encuentre chicos para poder disfrutar de la vida igual que Felix y tú, pero... No será así, Jinnie, porque no soy como ustedes dos. Quizá fue mi error al aspirar a alguien tan inalcanzable desde el inicio, no lo sé... es posible que nunca encuentre a alguien pero si lo hago tal vez no sea Chan, seguramente no será un chico como JaeMin, bueno no lo sé, es posible que ni siquiera encuentre a alguien en este lugar y que tenga que viajar para hallar a esa persona en otra parte del mundo, una persona que pueda quererme a pesar de todo lo que soy... O lo que no soy, supongo, pero no debes preocuparte por mi."

Al parecer sus intentos fueron completamente en vano, pues Hyunjin aún mirándolo con el ceño fruncido preguntó

"¿Tú en verdad piensas que solo estoy sugiriendo que le gustas a un chico porque te tengo lástima?" Jisung retiró la mirada apenado, dicho así sonaba terrible, pero era justamente de esa manera como pensaba. Hyunjin negó con la cabeza y le dijo intentando no sonar molesto. "No deberías pensar así de ti mismo, Sung. No suelo hablar seriamente... de hecho no lo hago jamás, pero esta vez lo dije todo enserio."

"Hyunjin..."

Hwang alzó su dedo señalando su rostro casi como indicándole que prestara atención

"Escucha, confiaré en tu radar gay por esta ocasión. Tal vez JaeMin no es gay, supongamos que es 100% heterosexual, que su masculinidad no es nada frágil y que yo no sé nada sobre chicos gais, pero lo que si sé es que si él te conociera un poco más, puedo prometerte que si que lo harías dudar de su sexualidad y hasta se enamoraría de ti."

Las palabras atacaron por sorpresa al menor, volviéndolo incapaz de reaccionar.

Jisung sintió que su corazón se encogió con fuerza dentro de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, pero sintió que su alma no podría con tanto cuando Hyunjin agregó

"Eres asombroso, Jisung. Si fuera gay, yo mismo haría todo por salir contigo y honestamente me cuesta mucho trabajo entender tu capacidad para autodegradarte tan fácilmente."

"No comprendes..."

El mayor lo interrumpió y exclamó solo un poco alterado

"No, eres tú quien no comprende. Chan hyung es un idiota, Jisung. No importa si es demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta o si es aún más idiota por ya saberlo y no hacer nada al respecto. Es un imbécil por no saber apreciarte y tú más por no quererte a ti mismo ni un poco."

Jisung recargó suavemente su frente contra el hombro del mayor para que no notara sus ojos cristalizados.

Tal vez Hyunjin no hablaba seriamente nunca, pero Jisung estaba seguro de que le convendría hacerlo con algo mas de regularidad. Le quedaba mucho mejor que su usual actitud de patán rompecorazones.

No quería hablar en ese momento a pesar de que quería vaciar su corazón en palabras para Hwang, por eso solo murmuró un entrecortado

"Gracias."

Sintió el brazo de Hyunjin rodeando cuidadosamente sus hombros antes de escucharlo murmurar

"Y claro que vas a encontrar a alguien, Jisung. A alguien que no sea tan idiota y que sepa valorar a una ardilla parlanchina como tú, es una promesa."

Jisung se permitió a si mismo rodear la cintura contraria con su brazo libre y sujetar la camiseta de Hyunjin. Era extraño, pero el mayor lo hacía sentir tan protegido todo el tiempo a pesar de que se esforzara tanto por comportarse como un imbécil.

De pronto sintió como el pecho de Hyunjin se contraía al soltar una risa y luego lo escuchó decir

"Diablos... Soné tan gay. Por favor no le digas a Felix que puedo portarme serio también o no me dejará vivir en paz."

***

  
"Dios, ¿Acaso no es la mujer más hermosa del mundo?"

Casi gritó Felix mientras miraba su propio fondo de pantalla, era una imagen de su novia.

Nancy era linda, no solo físicamente sino también como persona y Felix de hecho se veía tan enamorado. Él a diferencia de Hyunjin con cualquier chica, no buscaba a Nancy solo para tener un poco de diversión y para aumentar su lista de conquistas a tan corta edad, Felix estaba genuinamente ilusionado y quería pasar cada segundo que pudiera con ella.

Jisung no se sentía desplazado, siempre supo que ese momento llegaría y le alegraba que Felix hubiera madurado aunque fuera un poco al conocer el amor; Hyunjin por otro lado, era un desastre emocional, era como si no lograra decidir si se sentía orgulloso, si debía sentir pena ajena por ver lo idiotizado que se veía el pequeño australiano con la mera presencia de Nancy o si sentirse ofendido por haber sido hecho completamente a un lado por una mujer.

"Hermanos antes que chicas, Felix. ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?"

El desprecio de Hwang era casi palpable en cada una de sus oraciones, pero ciertamente Felix no reaccionaba de otra forma a sus provocaciones más que siendo razonable y sin alterarse.

"No deberías enojarte por esto, Hyunjin. Obviamente jamás voy a tratarlos a ustedes dos igual que como trato a Nancy."

Esa era de hecho una observación muy acertada, pero para el mayor eso no significaba nada

"Si que eres un cínico absoluto, Yongbok. No deberías renunciar a tus ideales por una mujer, ella te dejará y cuando vuelvas a nosotros ya no sabrás ni porque nos abandonaste."

Hyunjin estaba hablando como el adolescente tonto y resentido que era, pero Felix ya estaba harto, por eso no se contuvo más y respondió

"No seas así. Yo nunca te dije nada por como te comportabas con Lia."

La respiración de Jisung se contuvo ante la mención de la ex novia de Hyunjin, era quizá la primera vez que Felix la mencionaba abiertamente desde que terminó la relación del mayor y aunque no lo hizo con mala intención, el pelinegro tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por esconder la mueca de dolor con una de indignación al exclamar

"Será mejor que me vaya o acabaré igual que tú, siendo esclavo de una chica."

Felix ni siquiera se molestaba en responder a los usuales comentarios despectivos de Hyunjin que ya se habían vuelto rutinarios en ese par de meses, simplemente nada le importaba cuando estaba Nancy involucrada y por eso esa tarde ni siquiera intentó detener al mayor cuando se fue molesto a su clase de danza.

El australiano volvió a mirar a Jisung, solo un poco afectado por la falta de apoyo de Hwang y dijo

"Voy a casa de Nancy, ¿Hay problema si vuelves solo a casa?"

"No... Descuida, Lix. Diviértete."

La sonrisa de Felix creció ante la pequeña muestra de entusiasmo y dijo realmente agradecido

"Gracias. Te veo mañana."

Kang solo suspiró antes de acomodarse la mochila a los hombros y ponerse los audífonos para empezar a caminar hacia su casa.

Jisung no sabía que hacer para poder lograr que Hyunjin fuera un poco más razonable. La realidad era que el más alto estaba completamente indignado con toda la situación del australiano porque desde que Felix había conocido a Nancy era como si el menor de todos hubiera accedido a renunciar a todas las fechorías a las que Hyunjin estaba acostumbrado con tal de mantener feliz a su novia, así que se sentía abandonado porque aunque Jisung era su amigo del alma, nunca seguiría las idioteces en las que Felix lo ayudaba.

Pero eso era lo natural, Felix había encontrado a una persona que lo hacía sentir vivo en una manera sana, estaba ilusionado y eso no tenía nada de malo. Hyunjin se había enamorado siendo demasiado joven y le habían roto el corazón también, por eso era que se escandalizaba ante la idea de Felix enamorado, porque le parecía estúpido que teniéndolo a él como buen ejemplo de lo que un enamoramiento tonto podía causar en un chico, Felix hubiera caído de cualquier forma en las garras de una chica.

Jisung no estaba de acuerdo, estaba seguro de que no todos tenían que acabar lastimados por su primera relación. Felix era un poco más maduro y sabio, probablemente sabría llevar mejor una relación. Claro que Jisung ni siquiera se reflejaba a si mismo en la estadística porque no contaba con referencias justas para chicos no heterosexuales que aún no tenían ningún tipo de relación amorosa en sus vidas.

Lo patético que sonaba aquello hacia que tratara de pensar de inmediato en otra cosa.

Iba caminando con la mirada baja y los audífonos tocando a todo volumen 'The Scientist' de Coldplay cuando de pronto sintió que uno de sus audífonos era halado.

Se giró listo para gritarle algo al molesto ente que lo hubiera fastidiado, pero de hecho vio a Chris sonriendo a su lado.

"Hola, Sungie."

 _Maldita sea_ , no otra vez esas cosquillas en su rostro.

Se retiró el otro audífono para no verse irrespetuoso y dijo intentando no sonreír como tonto

"Chris, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El mayor se encogió de hombros sin dejar de caminar al lado de Kang

"Voy a casa, igual que tú. ¿Y Felix?"

"Uhm... Se fue con Nancy."

El mayor solo asintió ante la explicación.

A Chris también le agradaba Nancy, la conoció por mera casualidad porque ella fue a buscar a Felix a la escuela en la hora de salida un día.

Felix estaba encantado escuchando a su novia hablar con Jisung cuando de pronto llegó Chan a la escuela también y preguntó a su hermanito por lo que ocurría.

La expresión de Felix se transformó instantáneamente en una de disgusto y le dijo que se fuera, que después lo alcanzaría en la casa, pero no contaba con que Nancy le preguntaría "¿Él es tu hermano?" Y ante el leve asentimiento de Felix, ella sonrió y se presentó emocionada con Chan, solo pudieron conversar un momento porque Felix dijo que irían al cine y que se les estaba haciendo muy tarde. Era obvio que se trataba de un pretexto, pero Chan no quiso causar más problemas y solo los dejó ir sin oponerse.

A Chris le agradaba porque era educada y se notaba que era una chica bastante decente, seguro podría hacer que su hermano entrara en cintura de una u otra forma, pero al mismo tiempo le daba algo de miedo porque Felix se veía completamente atontado por ella. Solo esperaba que no cometiera alguna estupidez.

Continuaron su camino a casa, evitando a toda costa el tema del noviazgo de Felix, solo conversando sobre otros tema y ya.

Llegaron primero a casa de los Bang, siempre era así por cercanía. Jisung ya iba a despedirse para volver a su propia casa, pero Chris sujetó cuidadosamente la correa de su mochila y sugirió

"Oye Sung... Si quieres entrar un rato, puedo mostrarte algo en lo que he trabajado estos días junto con Changbin." El menor lo miró solo un poco nervioso, torció sus dedos intentando no verse demasiado ansioso, en especial cuando Chris volvió a señalar la puerta y dijo. "Íbamos a mostrártelo el jueves, pero puedes darle un vistazo ya si lo prefieres."

No se sentía incorrecto ni nada por el estilo, es solo que Jisung nunca iba a la residencia Bang sin que estuviera Felix en casa. Quizá no debía pero por primera vez sentía que su amistad con Felix no tenía nada que ver con la disposición de Chan a convivir con él y eso le agradaba.

Jisung finalmente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y decidió entrar a la casa.

El tiempo que su mejor amigo le dedicaba ya era prácticamente nulo, pero Jisung no se sentía molesto, pues él aún visitaba con regularidad la residencia Bang, solo que ya no era por Lixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana en la historia porque es mi bebuh de Dream :3  
> Sinceramente no conozco a Nancy, pero me gustaba para Felix 7v7


	30. you can cry if you want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung se encuentra a Chan en un estado poco característico de él y decide indagar al respecto.

Jisung tocó el timbre de la residencia Bang, pero se confundió cuando al abrirse la puerta, Chan lo recibió con una expresión cansada y lo saludó sin ser demasiado efusivo, solo girándose para volver al comedor.

"Eh... Hola, Chris." El menor cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y preguntó confundido. "¿Y Changbin hyung?"

Chris solo se sentó de vuelta junto a la mesa y sin mirarlo a los ojos, respondió

"No pudo venir, tiene examen de geometría analítica mañana."

Eh... De acuerdo.

Kang dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y miró detenidamente al mayor.

Por alguna extraña razón se veía frustrado y cansado mientras escribía líneas y líneas sin parar, no se veía concentrado realmente, sino como si quisiera deshacerse a toda costa de algún pensamiento.

El ambiente en general se sentía extraño, en el estéreo sonaba _With or without you_ a un volumen considerable y a pesar de que el celular de Chris vibraba por la cantidad inmensa de mensajes que estaba recibiendo, no se molestó en revisarlo ni una sola vez.

"Lindo soundtrack."

Y Jisung lo decía enserio, pero lo desconcertaba la atmósfera, por eso esperaba que su hyung revelara algo de información con ese comentario.

Chris ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, continuó escribiendo mientras murmuraba

"Ah... Sí, bueno, U2 me ayuda a pensar de vez en cuando."

Bueno, eso no le dio mucha información, sin embargo las hojas desparramadas sobre la mesa llamaron la atención de Jisung; solían compartirse las canciones que escribían, pero era hasta que el autor quería hacerlo, de cualquier forma eso no lo detuvo y el menor se estiró disimuladamente para ver lo que decían las hojas y alcanzó a leer varios versos que hablaban sobre amor. El sentimiento fue tan agridulce que confundió profundamente a Jisung. No sabía cómo sentirse, era una mezcla de intriga, curiosidad, miedo, ansiedad y esperanza combinadas, pues aunque ya sabía que esos versos no eran dedicados para él, habían algunos de desamor que no se leían muy optimistas y eso lo alegró.

Se sintió una mierda de persona por ello.

Jisung no se sentó, de hecho empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa tarareando la canción y luego su voz llegó a los oídos del mayor cuando cantó

" _My hands are tied, my body bruised, she's got me with nothing to win and nothing left to lose_."

La mano derecha de Chris sujetó con fuerza el bolígrafo entre sus dedos hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos, claramente se había alterado por los versos que había cantado el menor.

A Jisung no le importó y de hecho continuó cantando aún con más fuerza

" _And you give yourself away, and you give yourself away, And you give, And you give, And you give yourself away._ _With por without you..."_

Pero entonces Chris dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y dijo con el ceño fruncido

"Creo que te van mucho mejor los tonos altos que los bajos, Jisung."

"Uy, ¿Estás enojado?"

No se sintió genuinamente ofendido por las palabras del mayor, pero si lo desconcertó bastante el arrebato. Chris nunca se comportaba así de grosero.

"No, no lo estoy."

Pero su expresión seguía delatándolo.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado?"

"Te acabo de decir que no estoy enojado."

Su expresión de pura frustración no amedrentó a Jisung en lo absoluto, de hecho solo se tomó un par de segundos para volver a hablar porque decidió preguntar con tono cauteloso

"¿Problemas amorosos?" Chris no contestó con palabras, pero su expresión lo dijo todo. El menor no supo si esa información lo alegraba o le dolía, así que solo sugirió. "Puedes llorar si quieres hacerlo. No voy a juzgarte."

"No quiero llorar, es solo que..." El mayor cubrió su rostro con sus manos antes de largar un fuerte suspiro. "No sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida. Intento hacer todo lo mejor que puedo, pero no soy capaz de ser bueno en nada."

Jisung quería entender a qué se refería, pero no sabía si esta información tenía que ver con Minho.

"Yo sé de al menos algo en lo que si eres bueno."

La sonrisa que le dedicó Chan valió la pena, aunque no esperaba escucharlo decir

"No creo que sirva para compensar el hecho de que soy un mal hermano mayor, un pésimo hijo, un terrible... _amigo_." Jisung trató de ignorar el titubeo de Chan, obviamente la palabra que buscaba no era amigo al referirse a Minho, pero eso no importaba ya. "Y ahora también soy un horrible hyung que te trata fatal."

"No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices."

Definitivamente no era malo en todas esas cosas que decía, o al menos eso creía el menor.

Chris volvió a sonreír, pero de inmediato suspiró antes de decir

"Gracias por el optimismo pero no es necesario. Estoy tratándote horrible y no tengo pretexto, perdón por eso."

El menor sonrió y tratando de sonar comprensivo, dijo

"Está bien, Chris. Todos hemos tenido un mal día."

"No es justificación para ser una mierda de persona contigo."

Al menos estaba consciente de que no era correcto.

Jisung quería abrazarlo, llenarle el rostro de besos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero eso no era apropiado porque Chan tenía novio y Kang Jisung no se podría mirar a si mismo en el espejo si interfiriera con ello.

Así que solo preguntó

"¿Entonces que necesitas para sentirte mejor?"

Pensó en que algo de comer podría funcionar, seguro Chris necesitaba alimento y ya, pero de hecho su vecino murmuró cansado

"No lo sé."

Ni siquiera lo razonó, solo pensó de pronto que sería una buena idea, así que sugirió

"¿Quieres que te escriba una canción para que te sientas feliz?"

Chris rió adorablemente y dijo sin poder retirar la sonrisa de su rostro

"Sabes, estoy seguro de que eres la única persona que me ofrecería escribirme una canción para hacerme feliz."

"De hecho, yo te ofrecería lo que me pidieras con tal de que estés feliz, Chris."

Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no acabar sonrojado o con la voz temblandole justo después de admitir aquello.

Chan miró con detalle el rostro del menor, deteniéndose en sus ojos y luego sus labios. Le acomodó el cabello para que no cubriera su cara y sonrió al decir

"Lo sé... Creo que siempre lo he sabido pero apenas ahora he podido comprenderlo."

El menor no supo qué decir o como reaccionar, ciertamente eso no lo tenía contemplado.

Se aclaró la garganta intentando deshacerse de la calidez en su rostro antes de hablar de nuevo

"Entonces... ¿El amor te tiene así?"

Bang volvió a reír, aunque su risa no sonaba precisamente divertida. Recargó su mejilla contra su palma y dijo

"Nunca te enamores, Jisung. Créeme que trae pura desgracia."

Bueno, ya era algo tarde para eso. Tarde y desafortunado.

Solo murmuró de vuelta

"Gracias por el consejo."

"Las personas somos porquería, si no te lastima alguien, tu lastimarás a alguien más. Todo se trata de dolor."

Ese era un pensamiento demasiado pesimista para un adolescente de 16 años; ni siquiera Jisung, cuyo amor platónico jamás pasaría de ser platónico, miraba con tanto desdén al amor. Solo por eso es que sugirió

"Tal vez piensas eso porque la persona que te gusta ahora mismo, no es la indicada... Quizá estás destinado a encontrar a alguien más y aún no lo sabes."

No estaba aprovechándose de la situación, en verdad no era de esa forma porque Jisung estaba plenamente convencido de que aunque quisiera hacerlo, no habría manera de persuadir a Chan para que gustara de él.

Y Chris de hecho pareció estar de acuerdo con Kang por un momento

"Es posible... Pero admito que cada vez me convenzo más de que es casi imposible hallar a la persona indicada entre tantos miles de millones de seres humanos."

Viéndolo así, quizá tenía sentido no tener la más mínima esperanza en el amor, pero Jisung había sido testigo de personas que lo habían encontrado

"Supongo que tiene sentido, aunque prefiero creer que hay excepciones."

"¿Cómo dices?"

La expresión de confusión de Chan le dio la valentía suficiente a Jisung para continuar

"Excepciones. Cómo mi papá con Jae, se conocen hace casi 7 años y siguen estando juntos a pesar de que prácticamente nadie aprobaba su relación... Ellos se aman. Creo que son una excepción interesante."

La mirada del australiano se suavizó completamente con esas palabras, parecía que si le habían llegado hondo. Entonces dijo con una sonrisa optimista por primera vez

"Si, es verdad. Tu papá y Jae hyung son una excelente excepción."

Era la excepción que le daba esperanza a Jisung para convencerse de que no era un completo adefesio y que encontraría a alguien en un futuro.

"Quiero creer que es posible encontrar a alguien así también..."

Chris lo miró a los ojos con gran intensidad, como si quisiera dilucidar las ideas escondidas entre sus palabras.

Al final, una sonrisa prácticamente traviesa se asomó entre sus labios cuando preguntó

"¿Quieres que te muestre algo?"

Jisung asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, entonces Chan subió rápidamente a su habitación y en cuestión de segundos trajo con él un pequeño sintetizador.

La mirada del menor se iluminó y exclamó

"Wow, está genial. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Me lo regaló mi tío. Es pequeño y no es para producción profesional ni nada, pero es bastante entretenido..."

Jisung manoteó al aire, no le importaba que fuera para principiantes, de hecho ellos eran solo unos chiquillos jugando a hacer música, así que ya era suficiente ganancia tener un equipo que al menos estuviera diseñado para ese propósito.

"Me encanta, Chris. ¿Ya lo usaste? ¡Hay que hacer pistas para todas las canciones que tenemos! ¡Vamos a volvernos DJ's!"

Chan se rió ante el entusiasmo extremo del menor y le dijo mientras acomodaba el sintetizador sobre la mesa junto a sus cosas

"Si, ya hice un par de pistas, aunque creo que son muy malas."

"Quiero oírlas."

Jisung pegó sus manos a su pecho, suplicando porque le hiciera caso y por favor le mostrara.

El mayor estaba un poco renuente, pero al final dijo

"Probablemente te parecerá malísima, pero te mostraré una. Había pensado en esta para Start Line."

Jisung miró atentamente cada movimiento del mayor sobre el pad y luego escuchó cada nota con atención.

La melodía era increíble, le gustaba el registro alto que mantenía y el sonido de las percusiones y de esa especie de trompeta, y joder, todo era asombroso.

Cuando la pista de 1 minuto de duración llegó a su fin, Chris tenía las mejillas un poco rojas mientras murmuraba sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Si no te gusta está bien, digo... Es malísima, pero quería experimentar un rato y ya."

"Me encanta. La adoro por completo." Decir que la amaba se habría quedado corto, ya quería escuchar todo ensamblado y con los versos sobrepuestos. Estaba tan emocionado que el mismo quería hacerlo, así que preguntó. "¿Me enseñarías a producir musica?"

Chan se sorprendió bastante con la petición, se sorprendió porque su composición había sido malísima y no pensaba que el menor lo considerara lo suficientemente preparado como para ser su mentor.

"Me encantaría enseñarte, pero yo no sé demasiado al respecto, Sung. Literalmente lo que sé lo aprendí yo solo."

Sin embargo, Kang no renunció a la idea a pesar de ello, casi se trepó al brazo contrario para poder mirar de cerca al mayor y le suplicó

"Quiero aprender lo básico, eso es todo. Por favor, Chris. Enséñame lo que sabes, es lo único que te pido."

Los ojos demasiado abiertos del menor le parecieron incluso un poco graciosos al australiano, quién sonrió y no le quedó más remedio que decir

"Seguro, puedo enseñarte lo que sé cuando tú quieras." Pasó su brazo por los hombros del emocionado chico y lo hizo inclinarse para que pegara su cabeza sobre su hombro, entonces susurró en su oído. "Y por cierto, no es verdad lo que dije. Cantas bien agudos y graves, eres jodidamente talentoso."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama cause I live for it


	31. hey dad, can Chris come home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian no pensó que la parte más difícil de ser padre pudiera tener que ver con un muchacho australiano visitando su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de este capítulo va "we gotta talk", podría decirse que aquí es donde iría la historia originalmente en el presente

Cuando Jisung lo abordó mientras revisaba exámenes, no pensó que lo escucharía decir

"Papá... ¿Puede venir Chris a la casa?"

Si, Brian ya sabía que Jisung estaba ilusionado con el chico e incluso habían tenido ya la plática, pero nunca se volvía más fácil.

Jae, quién estaba sentado en la silla frente a él, lo miró por encima de sus gafas con una expresión de completa diversión, especialmente cuando Brian se quitó las gafas y se pasó una mano sobre la frente para retirarse el sudor frío que empezó a atacarlo.

"¿Y qué negocios exactamente pretende cubrir ese chico aquí?"

Jisung se encogió de hombros y dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero claramente nervioso

"Va a enseñarme a producir música."

Younghyun conocía a la perfección los trucos de esa clase de chicos y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese chico Bang se aprovechara de su pequeño bebé.

Acomodó sus manos suavemente sobre la mesa y empezó a decir con firmeza

"Yo puedo enseñarte a hacer eso perfectamente y no habría necesidad de que..."

"Qué venga, Jisung."

Exclamó Jae de pronto haciendo al adolescente sonreír completamente agradecido antes de que saliera corriendo dando saltitos de felicidad hacia el segundo piso.

Brian miró mal al mayor y le dijo

"Jisung aún es mi hijo, ¿Sabes?"

El argentino se cruzó de brazos y casi lo reprendió diciendo

"Entonces dale a Jisung la oportunidad de presentarte mejor a Chan. Eso es algo que hace feliz a tu hijo, no seas celoso y date la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor."

Brian regresó su mirada hacia su trabajo sobre la mesa y respondió fingiendo seguridad

"Conozco bien a Chan."

Por poco y Jae no logra aguantar la risa, su novio era muy bonito cuando hacia pucheros.

"¿Lo conoces a él o a su hermano?"

Younghyun puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó alterado

"¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Felix ha pasado los últimos 5 años de su vida visitando esta casa, Chan debió haber venido muchas veces antes."

A pesar de que los celos de su novio eran un poco absurdos, en realidad eran tiernos. Jae podía decir con facilidad que era muy lindo ver a Brian bufar y hacer ojos de pistola cada que Christopher Bang era mencionado en su casa.

Decidió ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la silla enseguida de la de su novio, entonces le abrazó suavemente por los hombros para decirle con tono conciliador

"Ya no te pongas celoso, Younghyun. Es la primera ilusión de Jisung, déjalo ser."

Brian cerró sus ojos y se recargó contra el pecho contrario.

Quería hacerle caso a Jae, pero eso sería una tarea difícil.

***

  
A las 5 de la tarde llegó Christopher Bang a la residencia Kang-Park, Brian estaba listo para abrir la puerta e interrogar al susodicho sobre sus intenciones al visitar su morada, pero Jisung bajó corriendo las escaleras cuál alma que lleva el diablo y se interpuso en el camino de su padre.

"Déjalo, papá. Yo lo recibo."

Brian no tuvo oportunidad de apelar, pues su hijo salió y cerró la puerta de inmediato a sus espaldas.

Jae soltó una risa desde la sala y exclamó

"Tranquilo, BriBri."

Younghyun tocó su pecho y trató de no sonar demasiado dolido cuando dijo

"Jisung está avergonzado de mi, Jae. Explícame en que momento pasó."

El mayor caminó hacia la cocina para asomarse por la ventana, justo enseguida de su novio que veía discretamente a Bang Chan parado enfrente de su hijo.

"No está avergonzado de ti, solo está coqueteando con el muchacho que le gusta."

Jisung estaba parado sobre el escalón del pórtico, Chan estaba parado a la altura de la banqueta (así que Jisung quedaba apenas del mismo alto que el mayor), la sonrisa de su hijo era la más reluciente que Brian le había visto jamás mientras ladeaba su cabeza haciendo que Chris sonriera de manera inmensa.

Younghyun de hecho debía admitir que ese chico Bang tenía una mirada algo estúpida cuando veía a Jisung, y no estaba seguro de que eso le agradara, es decir, ¿Qué significaba que mirara tan perdidamente a su hijo? ¿Bang Chan podía ser un acosador? ¿Quería aprovecharse de su bebé? No no, quizá Bang solo tenía una mirada estúpida por si solo.

Antes de que el pánico lo invadiera, la puerta del frente fue abierta y Chan entró tímidamente a la casa, siendo seguido por Jisung.

"¿Estás solo?"

Brian lo sabía, ese bastardo malnacido solo quería robarle la inocencia a su hijo. Le lanzó una mirada de autosuficiencia al argentino que puso los ojos en blanco.

Ambos adultos se mantuvieron en silencio para oír al menor preguntar con curiosidad

"¿Por qué?"

"Para saludar a tu padre y a Jae hyung."

Entonces fue turno de Jae de mirar con autosuficiencia a su novio, sin embargo no hubo oportunidad de seguir con la discusión silenciosa, pues Jisung se asomó a la cocina y preguntó

"¿Papá? ¿Estás aquí? Chris llegó."

Tanto Brian cómo Jaehyung siguieron a Jisung hacia la entrada y Chris sonrió (nervioso) antes de decir

"Buenas tardes, señor Kang. Hyung."

Chris hizo una venia para ambos adultos antes de extenderles su mano. Jae la tomó con gusto pero tuvo que darle un manotazo a Brian para que lo imitara.

Jisung quería que la tierra se lo tragara, ¿Por qué su padre tenía que comportarse así con el único chico lindo por el que Jisung se sentía atraído?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y preguntó

"Hey papá, ¿Recuerdas a Chris?"

Brian alzó su cabeza hasta que su cuello quedó perfectamente estirado, esperaba lucir lo suficientemente alto como para intimidar un poco a ese chico, entonces se cruzó de brazos y respondió

"Sí, claro. Creo que vino alguna vez a recoger a Lixie, aunque... Me parece que jamás fuimos debidamente presentados."

Su tono no fue muy amable y de hecho Jisung lo fulminó con la mirada por su hostilidad, pero fingió una sonrisa y le dijo al otro adolescente

"Chris, sé que tu memoria es mucho mejor que la de mi papá pero aún así te quisiera presentar (otra vez) a mi padre Kang Younghyun, y a su novio Jae Park."

"Mucho gusto, de nuevo, señor Kang. Y a usted igual, hyung."

Respondió Chris nervioso hacia ambos adultos, realizando una venia de nuevo.

No recibió respuesta de Brian, de hecho el silencio se hizo tan incómodo que Jae se aclaró la garganta y dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente

"Ah, Chan, me parece que Jisung mencionó que te gusta componer."

El adolescente se sorprendió pero sonrió aliviado y exclamó

"Oh si, lo hago regularmente. De hecho también me gustaría producir música en el futuro, sería mi trabajo ideal. Ya he hecho un par de canciones e incluso Sungie me pidió que le enseñara, pero... admito que no soy muy bueno."

Jisung negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a aclarar

"No le hagan caso, es excelente."

Su padre aún miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Chris, pero Jisung se sentía tan agradecido hacia Jae por esforzarse en volverlo menos incómodo

"A BriBri también le gusta componer, de hecho lo hace maravillosamente, ¿O no, Ji?"

Brian se desconcertó un poco por la mención, y Jisung aprovechó haberlo tomado con la guardia baja para exclamar

"Sí, mi papá compone fantásticamente, de hecho da clases de música contemporánea en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl."

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la información recién recibida

"¿De verdad? Eso no lo sabía, señor Kang. De hecho, Changbin y yo queremos entrar a estudiar música en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl."

Younghyun tragó con fuerza para preguntar apenas con un hilo de voz

"¿Changbin y tú?"

Chan asintió emocionado, parecía que ya había agarrado confianza, pues exclamó

"Sí. Él también compone, es muy talentoso. Y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que Jisung compone de manera increíble, ahora entiendo que heredó el talento de usted."

Ese comentario es el que hizo a Brian suavizar su mirada hasta el punto de verse solo como un padre conmovido.

Jisung no pensó que un cumplido tan burdo pudiera apelar al corazón de su padre, pero no pensaba discutirlo.

Con una actitud mucho menos hostil, Younghyun miró al joven Bang y dijo

"Si bueno, trabajar como profesor es complicado, demasiados trabajos malos que calificar, pero creo que la vida de Jae es más emocionante, él trabaja como locutor, ¿Verdad, Jae?"

Jaehyung asintió y empezó a platicar algunas anécdotas graciosas sobre su trabajo, haciendo reír a todos a carcajadas.

Jisung miró a su padre de reojo y pudo suspirar aliviado cuando notó que su progenitor ya se veía bastante más relajado estando enseguida de Christopher Bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian celoso es lo mejor de este mundo


	32. I could maybe think about trusting in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan, Jisung, diálogos de Harry Potter y un padre resignado.

En verdad Brian no estaba intentando retrasar el momento en que ambos adolescentes tuvieran que comenzar a realizar sus actividades musicales, por supuesto que no, ¿Qué clase de padre haría algo tan vil? Solo estaba entrevistando a Christopher Bang para asegurarse de que su pequeño bebé no iba a quedar a merced de un depravado sexual.

Eran preguntas de rutina y ya: cuántos años tienes, qué tal te va en la escuela, qué haces en tus tiempos libres, acaso no tienes amigos de tu edad.

Quizá la última pregunta no fue muy amable, pero a Brian no le interesaba sonar amable, el chico era agradable sin duda alguna y ciertamente Younghyun podía entender porqué su hijo había caído redondito por ese australiano con lindos hoyuelos, pero era su trabajo no permitir que los muchachos anduvieran por el mundo creyendo que romperle el corazón a un Kang era una cosa de diversión.

En cierto momento ya no pudo retener a Chan más tiempo en la conversación, pues Jisung exclamó de pronto

"Bueno, pero Chan no vino a contarte su vida, papá. Vamos a hacer lo que teníamos planeado."

Y entonces Younghyun sintió el sudor frío perlar su nuca, podía escuchar el latido continuo de su corazón acelerado justo en sus sienes y prácticamente escuchaba a su consciencia gritarle que no fuera estúpido y que hiciera algo al respecto. Por primera vez, tuvo un muy extraño pero sobretodo abrumador mal presentimiento al tratarse de su pequeño.

Notó que su hijo estaba listo para encaminar a Chris hacia el segundo piso y casi les gritó

"Hey, siéntense en la mesa. Jae y yo ya acabamos ahí de todas formas."

"Descuida, papá. No tienes que mover tus cosas."

Por la mirada que le dedicó su hijo, no le fue difícil adivinar que el chico estaba molesto, pero no le importaba que Jisung lo odiara un poco por proteger su pureza.

Christopher Bang era prácticamente un hombre, ya tenía 16 años de edad mientras que su bebé apenas tenía 13, ¿Que ocurriría si los dejaba estar a solas en la habitación de Jisung? Joder, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

"Insisto, si no mantienen la espalda recta acabarán con una horrible tortícolis."

Jisung lo fulminó con la mirada, pues captó de inmediato cuál era la única intención de su padre, en cambio Jae rectificó

"Es verdad. Tu padre tiene razón, Jisung. Quédense en el comedor y nosotros iremos a descansar un momento. Vamos, BriBri."

Younghyun sonrió complacido con el apoyo de su novio, pero recapacitó sobre sus palabras y preguntó consternado

"Espera, ¿Dices descansar arriba?"

"Por supuesto, deja a los muchachos trabajar en paz. ¿Quién mejor que tú para entender todo ese asunto del aura creativa? Andando, Chris estás en tu casa."

Bang hizo una reverencia sin dejar de sonreír

"Se lo agradezco, hyung."

Entonces Jae se llevó a Brian casi arrastrándolo hasta el segundo piso, el menor seguía algo en shock por la falta de apoyo por parte de su novio, así que apenas entraron a la habitación y la puerta fue cerrada, le reclamó

"¿Por qué hiciste algo así? Intento proteger a Jisung."

Jae negó con la cabeza y exclamó casi desesperado

"¿De qué, Brian? ¿De besar al muchacho que le gusta? Sinceramente no culpo a Jisung por molestarse, creo que tampoco a mi me gustaría ser protegido de algo así."

¿Besarse? La piel se le erizó a Younghyun ante esa sola idea, incluso un escalofrío lo hizo darse media vuelta para no tener que enfrentar a la mirada insistente de Jaehyung y solo murmuró con el corazón prácticamente en la garganta

"No seas ridículo, no van a besarse."

De pronto Jae estaba a su lado ya y le dijo intentando buscar su mirada

"No, tu creías que iban a hacer algo mucho peor y, para ser honesto, no veo porque te preocupas tanto."

Maldita sea, quizá Jaehyung en efecto no estaba hecho para la paternidad, él en verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo y si tuviera un hijo definitivamente ese chiquillo podría llegar a descarriarse si escuchaba comentarios tan ridículos como aquel.

No quería hacerlo pero era hora de un sermón

"El hecho de que no exista la posibilidad de un embarazo no significa que deba sentirme tranquilo por el hecho de que mi hijo inicie su vida sexual, Jaehyung."

Aunque no esperaba encontrarse con el ceño fruncido del argentino y mucho menos escucharlo responder algo alterado

"Demonios, BriBri, yo estaba pensando en que no debías preocuparte en ese aspecto porque es evidente que Jisung es un chico muy centrado y al que te has ocupado de educar bien respecto al asunto de su sexualidad. Yo estoy convencido de que él sabrá esperar para algo así y sobretodo respetar la casa de su padre."

Brian se sintió solo un poco avergonzado por haber pensado de inmediato en que su novio apoyaba a su hijo para tener relaciones sexuales.

Podría haberse disculpado por pensar que Jae estaba siendo permisivo, pero a esas alturas no podía ceder, así que remató

"Son adolescentes, a esa edad las neuronas no funcionan, solo piensan con las hormonas."

No estaba hablando por experiencia propia o quizá sí, conocía a Jisung y sabía que lo había educado para ser un joven respetuoso de los demás y sobretodo consigo mismo, le había hablado sobre los riesgos de iniciar una vida sexual prematura y también acerca de las consecuencias, pero el instinto era ingobernable cuando la calentura los atacaba, Brian sabía de esto y no estaba seguro de que Jisung estuviera en edad de saber gobernar sobre sus instintos.

Maldita sea.

Tuvo que tomar asiento sobre la cama y se llevó una mano al rostro intentando calmarse.

Jae se sentó a su lado y lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su nuca y le susurró al oído

"No sufras, amor. Yo sigo creyendo que deberías confiar más en tu hijo, sé que lo has educado de la mejor manera y que no hay razón para que debas desconfiar de sus decisiones."

Brian podía confiar en la racionalidad de Jisung, pero si las hormonas se le alocaban, él sabía muy bien que no iba a pensar antes de actuar.

Demonios, vaya que lo sabía.

***

  
No fue fácil, pero Brian logró resistir la urgencia de bajar las escaleras cada 5 minutos para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Durante casi tres horas, solo escuchó las risas, los sonidos de evidente emoción de su hijo y el suave sonido de las notas en el fondo.

Ya iban a ser las 8 de la noche cuando decidió que era hora de bajar.

Ambos adolescentes seguían sentados en la mesa, Jisung con una enorme sonrisa mientras estaba casi encajado en un costado de Bang y ambos miraban entretenidos hacia la pantalla de la computadora de Christopher.

Su corazón se enterneció ante esa imagen. Quizá Jae tenía razón y no había razón para desconfiar tanto de Jisung; si, era un adolescente con las hormonas a tope, pero también lo veía y no podía dejar de notar que era el mismo chico demasiado maduro para su edad que no sabía encajar en el mundo.

De acuerdo, podía hacer esto.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los jóvenes en la mesa y tratando de sonar lo más casual posible dijo

"Hoy me toca preparar la cena, pero creo que pediremos pizza. ¿Te quedas a cenar, Chris?"

La mirada de Jisung era de confusión, pero al mismo tiempo de alegría. Por otro lado, Chris asintió con emoción y exclamó

"Por supuesto, señor Kang. No me lo perdería."

La sonrisa de Jisung creció todavía más, incluso aunque aquello parecía imposible y exclamó

"¿La pizza puede tener champiñones también? ¿Y podemos ver Harry Potter mientras?"

Brian no contaba con que Chan iba a emocionarse casi tanto como su hijo ante la sola mención de Harry Potter y luego lo escuchó responder con emoción inmensa

"¡La Piedra Filosofal!"

Brian asintió porque no sabía que decir, así que señaló con su pulgar hacia la cocina y empezó a balbucear

"Eh claro que si... creo que... haré algo de pasta, ya saben... Para acompañar la cena mientras ustedes preparan todo lo demás."

Chan preguntó al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie

"¿Necesita ayuda con eso, señor Kang?"

Brian negó con la cabeza repetidamente y respondió

"No no, por favor no te molestes, Chris. Ustedes sigan en lo suyo. Gracias."

Se metió a la cocina y de inmediato empezó a buscar las cosas necesarias para su tarea cuando sintió a Jae llegar a su lado

"¿Brian que haces?"

"No lo sé..."

Sinceramente no tenía idea.

El argentino sonrió complacido y murmuró con un tono solo un poco juguetón

"¿Acaso fuiste amable con Christopher Bang?"

Brian se rió un poco ante la realización. Era cierto, fue amable con Christopher Bang por propia convicción.

Miró hacia atrás donde estaba su hijo sentado en la sala junto a Bang, listos para poner la película y prácticamente pensó en voz alta

"Jisung se ve tan feliz, no me perdonaría a mi mismo por arrebatarle algo así a mi hijo."

Jae lo abrazó con suavidad y susurró satisfecho

"Me alegra que hayas captado el mensaje."

Al menos por ese rato lo había captado.

Duraron unos buenos 20 minutos haciendo la preparación de la salsa con el sonido de los diálogos y música de Harry Potter como fondo, pero por alguna razón Jisung no había recitado los diálogos junto con la película como usualmente, quiza estaba conteniendose frente al chico que le gustaba y eso indignaba profundamente a Brian.

Ya se había rendido en ello cuando de pronto lo escuchó exclamar

"Te lo suplico, no en Slytherin."

Brian miró rápidamente a su hijo, cuyo rostro se tornó de un muy sutil rojo apenas se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta frente al muchacho que le gustaba.

No importaba, Younghyun estaba listo para decir su diálogo de Sombrero Seleccionador y sacar a Jisung de su pequeño bache social, pero todo ocurrió tan rápido cuando Chan se le adelantó y con una bastante perfeccionada pronunciación al pisarse la lengua, cuestionó

"¿No en Slytherin, eh? ¿Estás seguro?"

Younghyun se sintió personalmente atacado. Ese chico Bang se había atrevido a robarle sus diálogos.

Brian quiso que el sentimiento de traición le abrumara un poco más porque, enserio, la sonrisa de su pequeña ardilla al escuchar a Chris recitar a la perfección los diálogos de Harry Potter junto con él era demasiado hermosa como para que se sintiera realmente molesto con Chan.

Y tal vez hasta estaba pensando que si Chris sabía de memoria los diálogos de Harry Potter, era posible que de hecho pudiera cuidar bien de su bebé.

De acuerdo, ya que lo miraba sonreír y repetir diálogos junto con Jisung como si les fuera la vida en ello, pensó que quizá Chan no era tan malo después de todo.

Brian Kang no le confiaría su pequeño Jisung a absolutamente nadie, excepto tal vez a Jae, pero podía empezar a considerar confiar en el hijo de Yongguk si eso significaba que la sonrisa de su hijo jamás desaparecería de su rostro.

Quería compartir su epifanía con Jae, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, el argentino tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cristalizados cuando murmuró dolido

"Los diálogos de McGonagall eran míos..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que Jae y Brian intercambiaron lugares jojo


	33. that charming eyesmile thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian aprende a aceptar el enamoramiento de Jisung después de verse a si mismo reflejado en su bebé.

"Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa esta tarde... así puedo mostrarte el nuevo pedal que compré."

Las mejillas de Younghyun cosquillearon suavemente al escuchar la invitación de su hyung. Asintió al mismo tiempo que aclaraba su garganta, no quería que de ninguna manera volviera a quebrarsele la voz al hablar, odiaba no ser capaz de actuar normal alrededor del mayor, y solo dijo

"Seguro, solo tengo que avisarle a mi mamá o se pondrá histérica."

El mayor asintió sin dejar de sonreírle en un solo momento, entonces tomó su mochila del suelo y esperó a que Younghyun realizara la llamada.

Un tono, dos tonos...

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Qué pasa, Younghyun? ¿Está todo bien?"

El mencionado miró rápidamente hacia su hyung antes de devolver su mirada al suelo y murmurar

"Quería pedirte permiso para ir a la casa de un amigo."

"¿Es para una tarea?" Empezaron a sudarle las manos al menor mientras escuchaba a su madre tan renuente. "Estamos a miércoles, hijo, no me parece bien que te vayas a pasear a mitad de semana."

"Tranquila, mamá. Si es para una tarea..." Mordió su labio y vio de reojo a su hyung que sonreía algo maquiavélicamente ante los nervios de Kang. "Es un proyecto de la clase de arte."

"¿Seguro, Younghyun?"

 _Noup_.

"Seguro, mamá."

"¿Y los padres de tu compañero están de acuerdo?"

Su mirada se posó solo por un instante en los ojos contrarios y se dio fuerza para mentir descaradamente

"Claro, lo que sea por una buena calificación."

Su madre no parecía estar muy convencida, de hecho tardó unos cuantos segundos en retomar la palabra

"De acuerdo. No te desocupes muy tarde, no quiero impertinarlos; y me mandas la dirección para recogerte."

Una sonrisa demasiado grande ocupó su rostro antes de murmurar

"Gracias, te veo luego." Guardó su celular y miró a los ojos contrarios con gran emoción. "Listo, hyung. ¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora vamos a mi casa, espero que no te moleste que pidamos pizza, mis padres llegan hasta las 6 del trabajo."

El menor negó y se dispuso a caminar a un lado de su hyung hacia la parada de autobús, él siendo terriblemente consciente de cada vez en que sus hombros chocaban y sus meñiques rozaban.

En verdad Younghyun ya no sabía discernir que era lo que le pasaba al estar cerca del mayor; desde que lo conoció supo que era la persona más interesante del mundo, o al menos de su mundo, pero llegó un momento en que sin darse cuenta, empezó a dejar que su mirada se perdiera indefinidamente en las facciones contrarias y solo se daba cuenta de ello hasta que su hyung lo miraba de vuelta y le sonreía, volviendo al menor completamente consciente de que esa no era una acción típica de amigos. Notó todas esas cosas, pero no tenía sentido pensar en el hecho de que su piel se erizara ante el más mínimo contacto porque ninguno de ellos era gay.

¿Cierto?

Durante el trayecto, Younghyun compartió sus audífonos con él, de cualquier forma ambos gustaban del mismo tipo de música.

Kang hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no permitir que su respiración se alterara cada vez que sus manos se encontraban al tocar la pantalla y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo aún más titánico para no ceder ante sus infantiles deseos y acabar con su cabeza recargada contra el hombro contrario. Ese no era el tipo de cosas que hacían los amigos, debía controlarse, ya era suficientemente malo con que la gente los mirara raro por estar sentados tan cerca el uno del otro compartiendo audífonos.

Tal vez solo era cosa del menor, pues su acompañante lucía perfectamente en calma con las miradas ajenas, quizá era su consciencia reprendiéndolo por tener pensamientos errados con el hombre a su lado; pero independientemente de todo lo demás, Younghyun no tenía intenciones de compartir esas ideas con el resto del mundo.

Lograron sobrevivir a las miradas curiosas del autobús, pero contrario a lo que Younghyun pensaba, llegar a casa de su hyung fue solo el comienzo de todo.

Ordenaron pizza tal como lo habían acordado y mientras esperaban por la comida, el mayor optó por sugerir subir a su habitación en el segundo piso y en efecto le mostró el nuevo pedal que había comprado para su guitarra.

El instrumento llegó a manos de Younghyun apenas fue conectado al amplificador y al set de pedales y empezó a tocar un riff en cuanto pisó el pedal.

Amaba la música y amaba pasar tiempo con su hyung, por lo tanto debía ser normal que se sintiera tan abrumado de satisfacción al realizar ambas cosas, ¿no? Definitivamente su sonrisa insistente no se debía a la manera en que la mirada contraria seguía cada movimiento de sus dedos sobre el mástil y por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con los elogios recibidos cada minuto debido a su destreza musical.

Ajustó varias veces el artefacto para conseguir diferentes distorsiones en la guitarra y cuando encontró uno que le agradó lo suficiente, empezó a tocar Creep de Radiohead.

La mirada contraria estuvo todo el tiempo sobre él mientras tocaba los acordes y ladeó su cabeza un par de veces cuando escuchó al menor tararear la canción para seguir el ritmo.

Younghyun solo se dio cuenta de eso hasta que los dedos contrarios cubrieron suavemente las cuerdas ahogando su sonido y por lo tanto llamando su atención.

Cuando conectaron miradas, el mayor dijo

"Deberías cantar para mí."

No era una invitación y tampoco era una orden, simplemente era una declaración.

Y Younghyun era débil por su hyung, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué clase de fuerza incomprensible era la que lo tenía gravitando naturalmente hacia esos profundos ojos oscuros, pero sin pensar siquiera en la vergüenza o en la pena que desafinar podría traerle en un momento como ese, empezó a cantar

_Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want. You're so fuckin' special, I wish I was special. But I'm a Creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here?_ _I don't belong here._

El último _I don't belong here_ lo cantó en compañía de aquella profunda segunda voz.

Y aunque no estaba seguro del porqué y tampoco estaba seguro de si estaba bien o no, la unión de sus voces se escuchaba bien, correcta, simplemente como un hecho y no como una idea; tal vez como dos mitades de un todo. Quizá por eso amaba tanto pasar tiempo con el mayor, porque el tiempo sin él a su lado era tiempo perdido.

Younghyun se quedó quieto cuando vio a su hyung acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro y sin retirar la mirada de sus labios entreabiertos.

Tenía que ser un sueño, solamente en sus sueños era cuando podía pensar en la posibilidad de compartir ese tipo de cercanía con ese hombre, y en sueños que escondía todavía más al fondo de su ser, solía pensar en las fuertes manos contrarias acariciando en lugares que eran alcanzables únicamente más allá de la ropa, en esos labios trazando rutas más hacia el sur y luego imaginaba como se escucharía la respiración contraria acelerada por culpa del mismo Younghyun.

Pero esto no era un sueño, era real y hacia a Kang sentirse paralizado porque en ese medio segundo cayó en cuenta de que no era el único sintiendo esa conexión inusual y que tampoco era el único con deseos que no era capaz de materializar más que en sueños porque sabía que era socialmente inaceptable; pero ahí estaban ambos, escondidos entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación, un refugio libre de miradas inquisidoras en el que se permitieron admitir con una sola mirada y un acercamiento los deseos que guardaban en lo más recóndito de sus corazones.

Dejó que su hyung se encargara de la situación, él sería capaz de llegar hasta donde el mayor quisiera, la pregunta real era ¿Qué es lo que el otro quería?

Sus narices estaban rozándose y luego solo cerró sus ojos cuando sus labios fueron apresados por la cálida boca contraria.

Y maldita sea, Younghyun deseaba quemarse eternamente en el infierno si es que así era como se sentía querer a otro hombre.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar conforme los labios ajenos comenzaron a trazar un camino por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde se sumaron los dedos del mayor a su tarea de intentar enloquecerlo por completo.

Un gimoteo desesperado escapó de entre sus labios haciendo que la boca ajena volviera a centrar toda su atención en atacar sus labios y para el siguiente segundo ya estaba con la espalda recostada sobre la cama y con el mayor besando con dedicación extrema cada centímetro cuadrado de piel disponible sobre su cuello mientras una de sus manos revoloteaba por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando sus costillas y ciñéndose sobre su cintura.

Reaccionó de su recuerdo de pronto cuando Jae entró a la habitación con expresión alterada y exclamando

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, BriBri? Ese ladrón de eyesmile encantador intenta robarnos a Sungie."

Jae estaba a punto de enloquecer y Brian en verdad no lo entendía.

Desde que Christopher Bang había abandonado la residencia Kang-Park, Jaehyung estaba corriendo atrás de Brian exclamando 'tenemos que hacer algo, esta situación se va a salir de control', el joven profesor no tenía idea de que decía, por eso le preguntó

"¿De qué carajos hablas? Fuiste tú quien me pidió darle una oportunidad."

"No pensé que fuera un ladrón tan descarado."

¿Un ladrón? Brian solo podía recordar su propia mirada perdida en los ojos de Sungjin cuando tenía catorce años, entonces sin pensarlo demasiado dijo

"Son adolescentes, es normal que sientan atracción."

El americano lo miró como si no lo reconociera y preguntó con el tono más dramático que conocía

"¿Cómo dices, Brian Kang? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi querido y sobreprotector BriBri?"

El menor soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro entre sus manos

"Jae, ya lo he pensado y de hecho creo que Chan es un buen chico. Me agrada para Jisung." La expresión en blanco del argentino dejó perfectamente en claro que la idea haría que su cabeza explotara. Brian insistió casi desesperado. "¿Acaso no has visto como lo mira?"

"¿Uh?"

El mayor cada vez estaba más confundido con la situación y Brian no encontraba las palabras para explicarse

"Lo mira con adoración, Jae. No podría permitir que alguien se le acercara con esas intenciones a Jisung, a menos que lo único que su mirada delatara fuera adoración por mi bebé."

Solo por medio segundo pareció que sus palabras habían logrado convencer a Jae, pero de inmediato replicó desesperado

"¡Pero BriBri, Jisung es un bebé, no puedes permitir que nos lo robe así de fácil! Ese tipo es un roba ardillas, ni siquiera quiero imaginar que es lo que pretende hacer con Sungie."

A la mente de Younghyun volvieron los recuerdos de Sungjin. Se recordaba a si mismo sintiéndose completamente ilusionado, tan idiotizado, escribiendo canciones y más canciones sobre amor, mintiendo a su familia y al mundo acerca de como su amistad era demasiado cercana, utilizándolo como coartada para poder pasar juntos cada segundo posible, usando esas noches de videojuegos y música para descubrirse mutuamente y para enseñarse cientos de formas de besar, ambos sentados en la escuela recargando sus manos contra el banquillo y encontrando sus meñiques como si fuera mera coincidencia para luego entrelazarlos inocentemente fingiendo que no ocurría nada en lo absoluto, pero luego recordaba también los besos apasionados con la cinturilla de los pantalones deteniéndose a la altura de sus pantorrillas mientras se escondían durante clases en uno de los cubículos demasiado reducidos del baño de hombres de la escuela y los mensajes de medianoche que acababan con un 'quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo'.

Recordaba todas las cosas buenas y los descubrimientos que acompañaron a esa época, pero también recuerda como es que acabó todo. Como el encanto de lo inmoral fue desvaneciéndose cuando Sungjin empezó a alejarse y a poner excusas sin sentido con tal de no tener que verlo.

Younghyun sabía, o al menos estaba decidido a creer, que el desencanto no tenía que ver con él ni con algo que hubiera cambiado entre ellos, todo había surgido de algo más que molestaba a Sungjin y lo confirmó una tarde en que logró conseguir que hablaran a solas.

"Hay algo que tú no quieres decirme."

Sungjin no lo miró a los ojos cuando murmuró

"No hay nada que decir."

"¿Por qué estás tan distante?"

El mayor llevaba días esforzándose por parecer un cretino, pero aparentemente ese sería el día en que lograría su cometido.

Con una mirada completamente vacía dijo

"Esto tiene que acabar."

Por _esto_ se refería a ellos y cada célula en el cuerpo del menor se negaba a aceptar dicha resolución. Sin embargo, solo preguntó

"¿Por qué?"

Quizá era para ese preciso momento que Sungjin se había alejado durante todo ese tiempo, para poder mirarlo a los ojos y tener el valor suficiente de declarar

"Porque así debe de ser. Esto nunca ocurrió."

No es que Younghyun creyera en los cuentos de hadas, pero no pensó que ese algo que habían compartido fuera a hallar su fin en una manera tan precipitada pero sobretodo desafortunada.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

"Porque será más fácil para ti si me alejo como un patán."

Younghyun quiso soltar una risa, pero no de diversión, sino de desesperación. Sungjin solo trataba de hacer que todo acabara caóticamente para no terminar arrepintiéndose de todo.

Ese no era el Park Sungjin que hacía que el mundo de Younghyun se sacudiera.

"Sabes que eso no funcionará."

La mirada del mayor por un momento se cristalizó, pero parpadeó repetidamente antes de exclamar decidido

"Esto es lo que debía pasar, Younghyun. Los hombres somos unos patanes malagradecidos y por eso no debemos estar juntos. ¿No lo ves? Solo voy a hacerte daño y tú a mí."

"¿Y tú enserio crees que una mujer te va a volver un mejor hombre?" Sungjin se giró, pero el menor insistió mientras buscaba su mirada. "Respóndeme, Sungjin. Es lo mínimo que merezco."

El silencio imperó entre ellos por un interminable minuto antes de que Park dijera

"Mis padres creen que me gustan los hombres."

Et voilà. He ahí el origen de todo ese comportamiento extraño.

Younghyun no entendía porque lo decía como si la idea fuera una aberración por si sola.

Usando el tono más cauto que pudo, empezó a inquirir

"¿Y acaso no es verd-"

"No." El tono del mayor fue tajante. Lo miró a los ojos con fiereza mientras explicaba. "No me gustan los hombres y a ti tampoco. Ambos queríamos experimentar y ya."

El menor supo interpretar sus palabras, siempre sabía leer entre líneas cuando se trataba de Sungjin. Él temía al hecho de que _ya_ le gustaban los hombres y claramente no tenía otra forma de escapar de eso mas que alejándose de él.

Sungjin le rompió el corazón, lo hizo en la manera más dolorosa en que pudo haberlo hecho y escogiendo las palabras más venenosas y llenas de miedo que Brian había escuchado jamás

"Esto es un error. Tú y yo _somos_ un error, ¿Quién crees que va a aceptar lo que hacemos?"

Sungjin lo llamaba _error_ , Younghyun con el tiempo había aprendido a llamarlo _amor_.

"No tienen que saberlo aún."

A esas alturas no sabía ya si era ridículo tener esperanza, era obvio que Sungjin había tomado una decisión, pero definitivamente no esperaba escucharlo decir sin miramientos

"No lo sabrán jamás. Esto fue un desliz y ya, pero algún día me casaré, tendré hijos y un empleo respetable, Younghyun. Yo no soy homosexual y si eres lo suficientemente listo, tu aprenderás a negarlo también."

Pero Brian no quiso externar el pensamiento que lo atormentaba desde hacia demasiado tiempo

'¿ _Se puede negar lo que uno es_?'

No le dijo esa idea a Sungjin, tampoco trató de convencerlo, en realidad solo asintió obedientemente y decidió seguir el consejo del chico asustado a quien amaba. Aprendería a negarlo y ya.

Entonces no se trataba solo de comprensión, Brian realmente había tenido una epifanía esa misma tarde luego de ver a su hijo con Christopher Bang.

Tuvo una epifanía porque al verlos a ellos, se veía a si mismo con Sungjin cuando tenía 14 años; no sabía demasiado sobre Chris, pero si sabía sobre su hijo y estaba consciente de que ya era suficientemente difícil ser adolescente, sumándole el hecho de que no era heterosexual y sobretodo de tener que aceptarse a si mismo, bueno... Brian no pensaba ponerle otra barrera a su hijo en el camino a su propia aceptación, y si Christopher Bang podía acompañarlo en esa travesía, ¿por qué no?

Sabía que era un riesgo, tal vez Chan le rompería el corazón tal como le pasó a él, pero quien sabe, tal vez también podía ser una oportunidad de hallar a esa otra mitad de su _todo_ tal como le había pasado a Brian con Jaehyung incluso después de haber cometido ciertos errores en su vida.

Sungjin fue bueno mientras duró, quizá demasiado pasajero y efímero, pero después de todo fue el primer amor de Brian, con él descubrió que era posible que no le gustaran tanto como debían las chicas y que los labios de un hombre podían hacerlo enloquecer con facilidad.

Pero eso fue Sungjin solamente, era una linda parte de su pasado que recordaba con cariño y dulzura después de aprender a perdonar; su presente estaba sentado junto a él en la cama claramente alterado porque amaba muchísimo a Jisung a pesar de que no era su hijo biológico y temía que tal como a cualquier adolescente, le rompieran el corazón vilmente.

Sujetó la mano de Jae, quién al parecer seguía despotricando contra Christopher Bang, pues en cuanto sintió los suaves dedos de Brian ceñirse alrededor de su muñeca guardó silencio y miró a su novio a los ojos esperando por una explicación

"¿Qué ocurre?"

El estómago de Brian se contrajo y empezó a cosquillear insistentemente en su abdomen en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de Jaehyung.

Esa sensación nuevamente, siempre haciéndolo sentir como un adolescente encantado de la vida y lleno de ganas de descubrir hasta el más pequeño secreto del universo.

Entrelazó sus dedos antes de inclinarse para acercar sus labios en el encuentro más dulce posible logrando que no solo su estómago se retorciera en su interior, sino también que su corazón palpitara acelerado y qué el aire en sus pulmones pareciera infinito e insuficiente al mismo tiempo.

Sintió como Jae quitaba toda resistencia, casi como si se volviera de simple goma y entonces su mano libre tuvo que ir hacia la nuca de Younghyun para aferrarse a su cabello y no permitir que su amado se alejara de él.

Brian no se alejó, de hecho hizo su camino hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre los delgados muslos de su novio sin dejar de besarlo en un solo momento y solo hasta que había encontrado su lugar preferido contra el pecho de Jae, separó sus labios para encontrarse con la imagen más hermosa de Jaehyung con los labios enrojecidos, el cabello revuelto y su glaseada mirada completamente desorbitada mientras lo sostenía contra su cuerpo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

El argentino preguntó prácticamente sin aliento

"¿Y... Eso que fue?"

Brian sonrió encantado con el hombre que lo tenía entre sus brazos, acunó suavemente la mejilla de Jaehyung con la mano que tenía libre y con sinceridad palpable, dijo

"Te amo tanto, Jae."

Demonios, estaba tan enamorado de Park Jaehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soy una whore total por el SungK, el SungJae y el Jaehyungparkian, así que... que puedo decir?


	34. why would he like someone like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizá Brian por fin logró aceptar que su hijo ya no es un bebé e incluso lo anima a buscar el amor

Eran casi las 7 de la tarde cuando Jae recibió una llamada de su jefe diciéndole que tenía que volver a la difusora.

A pesar de que no quería, Jaehyung tuvo que irse al trabajo para cubrir a un MC de otro programa que no podría asistir en su horario, así que Jisung y Brian estaban cenando solos a petición del argentino mismo, pues les dijo que no estaba seguro de si volvería muy tarde a casa y que era mejor que sus dos amores comieran temprano para que pudieran irse a descansar.

Brian estaba dispuesto a esperar al mayor, pero sabía que su hijo tenía escuela al día siguiente y que era mejor que se desocuparan temprano.

Por lo tanto, era por ese motivo que ambos Kang estaban sentados en el comedor cada uno con su plato sumidos en un cómodo silencio cuando Brian se aclaró la garganta y preguntó sin miramientos

"¿Y qué tal todo con Chris?"

El menor alzó la mirada de la comida sobre su plato hacia su padre, quién tuvo que contener una risa al mirar su rostro confundido y las mejillas infladas por estar repletas de comida.

Jisung tragó el bocado que estaba guardando antes de preguntar algo nervioso

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Younghyun se encogió de hombros y dijo

"Pues a cómo va todo con él. ¿Ya te dijo que también está enamorado de ti?"

Jisung pensó que podría atragantarse ahí mismo ante la franqueza y simultánea simpleza de su padre.

Evitó a toda costa mirar al hombre a los ojos porque ya sentía el rostro caliente y lo que menos quería era darle razones para creer que de hecho había ocurrido algo con Chan, entonces explicó cómo si fuera lo más razonable del mundo

"Para que Chan me dijera algo así, primero tendría que estar enamorado de mi, papá. Y me temo que eso nunca pasará."

Brian ladeó su cabeza confundido y exclamó

"¿Por qué carajos no?"

"Creí que no podíamos maldecir."

Quizá era una pobre técnica para distraer a su padre del tema principal, pero esperaba que funcionara.

Bueno... No funcionó.

Su padre solo se escandalizó un poco mientras respondía

"Yo puedo maldecir todo lo que quiera cuando mi hijo está diciendo las estupideces más grandes del universo. Mi casa, mis reglas." Jisung quiso suspirar aliviado al creer que su padre había dejado el tema de lado, pero en eso Younghyun continuó. "¿Cómo está eso de que nunca ocurrirá? ¿Por qué motivo, circunstancia o razón no ocurriría?"

Jisung no sabía si sentirse avergonzado por lo directo que era su padre o si mejor sentirse confundido por el hecho de que apenas un par de días atrás su progenitor quería asesinar a Bang Chan y ahora hasta inventaba con gran emoción que Chris estaba enamorado de él.

Jisung en verdad no quería seguir hablando sobre el tema, sin embargo, no entendía la insistencia del hombre al otro lado de la mesa

"Creí que odiabas a Chris."

"No lo odiaba, solo no confiaba en él... Pero después de ver cómo te miraba, entendí muchas cosas." Su padre soltó una carcajada antes de continuar. "En realidad me preocupa más el hecho de que ahora es Jae quién no lo tolera mucho... Bueno, pero entonces ¿Me dirás por qué Chan nunca se enamoraría de ti?"

El adolescente suspiró, no quería hablar al respecto, pero era hora de dejar bien claras las cosas, así que le explicó a su padre como si fuera evidente

"Pues porque soy tres años menor que él, seguro la gente que le coquetea puede ofrecerle mucho más que yo; y lo más importante de todo: Chris tiene novio."

Creyó que la última frase sería la que haría que su padre retrocediera en sus intentos por sacarle información y que de hecho lo haría comprender que Bang Chan estaba completamente fuera de su liga, pero su padre en realidad solo puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó

"Ay Jisung, creí que ibas a decirme que era heterosexual o algo por el estilo. Y aún así, tampoco lo consideraría una garantía. Los novios van y vienen, y la gente que le coquetea puede intentarlo, pero ellos no le gustan a Chan."

Más que sentirse aliviado o motivado con las palabras de su padre, solo se sintió más ansioso porque sabía que no era cierto. Las cosas no funcionaban así y de hecho solo lograba sentir un nudo aún peor en la garganta porque sabía que si creía en esas palabras, lo único que conseguiría sería salir aún más lastimado por hacerse esperanzas ridículas.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas que no le temblara la voz mientras decía fingiendo firmeza

"No le gusto a Chris, ¿Okay? No hay nada que yo pueda ofrecerle que el resto no. Es muy simple."

Brian se notó pensativo por un momento, casi parecía que estaba considerando las palabras del menor, pero eso quedó descartado cuando le explicó

"Tal vez no le puedes ofrecer lo que su novio o esos chicos, pero tienes muchas otras cualidades que estoy seguro le interesan bastante. Corrijo, no estoy seguro, yo sé que le interesan bastante."

"Ya no sigas, papá."

Jisung amaba a su padre, pero odiaba cuando se ponía a hablar de esa forma sobre él.

No era un niño de 7 años que necesitaba que le endulzaran el oído con palabras bonitas, Jisung sabia que no tenía oportunidad contra Minho o Jacob el canadiense, ni contra nadie que se interpusiera en su camino; era una realidad que ya había aprendido a aceptar.

Jisung no se consideraba a si mismo atractivo, ni lo suficientemente divertido o encantador como para que alguien lo quisiera en ese modo y mucho menos alguien como Christopher Bang.

Chan era muy bueno y quizá incluso continuaría siendo su amigo aunque se diera cuenta de que se sentía atraído por él, pero ese no es el punto, sino que Chris no tenía porque andar lidiando con un mocoso enamorado de 13 años cuando era evidente que le gustaban chicos como Minho, quién era opuesto a Jisung en todo sentido.

Brian volvió a mirar a su hijo cuando le dijo

"Esta bien, ardillita. Dejaré el tema por la paz, pero te lo digo enserio, yo que veo todo desde afuera, puedo darme cuenta perfectamente de que la mirada de Chan dice mucho más que lo que piensas."

Eso le sacó una diminuta sonrisa a Jisung, pero estaba tan confundido y con el estómago revuelto, que solo pudo decir

"Ya acabé."

Cómo era de esperarse, su padre miró su plato con curiosidad y dijo en tono preocupado

"Pero no acabaste de comer."

"Es que ya me llené."

Lo cual no era exactamente una mentira.

El mayor le puso el dorso de la mano sobre la frente y preguntó consternado

"¿Te sientes bien, campeón?"

Jisung no quería preocuparlo, así que se alejó un poco y solo dijo mientras fingía un bostezo

"Si, solo estoy muy cansado. ¿Puedo subir?"

En cuanto recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, se puso de pie y dejó sus platos en la cocina (lo cual seguramente le traería un regaño cuando su padre se diera cuenta), entonces subió a su habitación y solo se dejó caer sobre la cama para mirar hacia el techo.

Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y no pudo contener el fuerte suspiro que abandonó sus labios.

Su padre en verdad era del siglo pasado, no entendía que las cosas eran diferentes ahora y que todo era más directo. Jisung tenía nula experiencia en temas amorosos, pero él realmente sabía que si fuera tal como su padre decía, él no sería un agujero negro social andante y que Chan posiblemente no perdería su tiempo con Minho si en verdad estuviera interesado en él en _ese_ sentido.

En pocas palabras, Christopher Bang nunca llegaría a fijarse en Jisung porque él no brillaba ni la mitad que lo que sus amigos y novio si, ante los ojos de Chan seguramente era solo el amiguito puberto de su hermano menor que escribía canciones medianamente aceptables y que lo encimaba demasiado.

Probablemente solo lo dejaba componer con él y con Changbin porque era demasiado amable como para cometer tal crueldad de correrlo.

En sus trece años de vida, Jisung siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar y como si hubiera nacido defectuoso, a excepción de pocos momentos como aquellos en los que estaba con Christopher Bang.

El mayor siempre lo tomaba en cuenta, lo escuchaba y elogiaba su trabajo, Jisung también pensaba que compartían un tipo de relación muy distinta a la que compartía con Changbin o con los amigos de su edad, no sabía si la palabra 'íntima' era la adecuada porque por supuesto existían secretos que no se compartían, pero siempre se había sentido más privada, existían pequeñas acciones, declaraciones sin importancia que marcaban la diferencia y sobretodo que denotaban confianza, Jisung siempre se había sentido cómodo al estar con Chris, no existían los silencios incómodos y el mayor siempre había logrado hacerlo sentir completamente protegido.

Si, a Jisung le gustaba que Chan no lo tratara como un niño solamente, pero eso era algo muy diferente a la idea de que Chris de hecho correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía a Jisung era que a pesar de estar consciente de que las palabras de su padre eran fruto del mero orgullo que lo privaba por ser su progenitor, no podía evitar que su estómago cosquilleara insistentemente ante la sola idea de que fuera posible que su padre no estuviera del todo equivocado y que quizá sus sentimientos pudieran llegar a ser correspondidos en algún momento.

Lo del cansancio no era una mentira total, así que se preparó rápidamente para irse a dormir de una vez y poder dejar de lado esos pensamientos que solo creaban remolinos en su cabeza.

Cuando ya estaba recostado bajo las mantas y listo para configurar la alarma del día siguiente, desbloqueó su celular y notó que había recibido un mensaje extraño que llamó mucho su atención

** Desconocido **   
_Hola, Jisung!_

_Seungmin me pasó tu número, espero que no te moleste._

Jisung contempló por varios minutos el mensaje, incapaz de dilucidar al remitente de dichas palabras.

Tecleó entonces

** Tú **   
_Ah... No me molesta, supongo_

_Pero quién eres?_

Instantáneamente recibió respuesta, aspecto que lo desconcertó un poco, pero entonces leyó

** Desconocido **   
_Oh claro! Que tonto soy, lo siento_

_Soy Na JaeMin_

_Me recuerdas? Nos conocimos el otro día afuera de mi escuela_

Si, por supuesto que lo recordaba.

Abrió la foto de perfil y claro que se trataba de JaeMin. Se sintió un completo idiota por no haber revisado antes de preguntar.

Iba a teclear una disculpa, pero antes de que otra cosa pasara, agendó un nuevo contacto: _Na JaeMin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana volvió a la historia :3


	35. will you take me to Sydney?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung le avisará a sus vecinos acerca de su próximo viaje a Estados Unidos y habrán promesas para nada vacías

"Jugaremos Counter-Strike cada noche hasta el amanecer y créeme que no aceptaré un no como respuesta, Yongbok."

Era incluso graciosa la seriedad con la que Hyunjin amenazaba al australiano.

Felix y él habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo en el que Hyunjin podía disponer del tiempo de Felix después de las 9 de la noche y hasta la 6 de la mañana del día siguiente, pues el resto del día los pensamientos del australiano pertenecían plenamente a Nancy.

El trato satisfacía a Hwang en cierto modo, pues podía tolerar que su amigo fuera controlado por una mujer durante el día siempre y cuando el pudiera disponer del libre albedrío de Felix por la noche.

Y ya que se aproximaba el Spring Break, Hyunjin estaba decidido a aprovechar cada minuto del horario que Bang le había provisto aunque fuera solo por unos cuantos días.

Felix negó con la cabeza y murmuró

"Ya entendí, Hyunjin."

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y aún con esa seriedad irreal exclamó

"Más te vale. Estoy harto de siempre ganarle a Jisung, no es divertido si él es tan malo jugando."

Jisung alzó la mirada de donde estaba escribiendo sobre su cuaderno y con el ceño fruncido dijo

"A mí ni siquiera me gusta jugar a esas cosas, ya te lo había dicho, pero eres más testarudo que una mula y no escuchas."

A ninguno de sus amigos le importó su reclamo y fue Hwang quien dijo

"No importa, te volveremos un buen jugador en este descanso. Verás que nunca volverás a ser el mismo. Para ti también está prohibido renunciar a las noches de juegos, Kang."

Jisung ni siquiera se molestó en responderle algo, de hecho solo continuó copiando el texto de la pizarra mientras los escuchaba planificar cada noche del Spring Break, pues los días le pertenecían a Nancy y eso no estaba sujeto a discusión.

Esa tarde cuando volvió a su casa, se sorprendió de ver a su padre sentado en la sala, normalmente llegaba hasta después de las 5 del trabajo.

"Hola, papá."

El hombre alzó la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora y exclamó con una sonrisa

"Hey, Sung. ¿Qué tal la escuela?"

El menor se acercó al sofá para descansar su mochila encima y respondió

"Bien... ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

"Todo estuvo bien, solo que quise salir un poco antes para atender ciertos asuntos." Señaló el teléfono y la computadora sobre sus muslos. "A propósito, ¿Estás muy ocupado?"

"Ah... No, solo pensaba ir a casa de Felix más tarde. ¿Por qué?"

"No te quitaré mucho tiempo, pero quisiera hablar contigo."

Normalmente esa frase no era grata de escuchar, pero su padre se veía relajado y hasta emocionado.

El adolescente tomó asiento en el sillón de una sola plaza y tratando de no verse muy nervioso, dijo

"Seguro. ¿Pasa algo?"

Brian dejó su computadora a un lado para poder mirar a su hijo de frente y empezó a explicar

"He notado que estás un poco apagado desde hace tiempo. Te ves triste y preocupado seguido, así que tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Ésta era la parte en que ya no sabía que pensar, por eso solo atinó a decir

"Te escucho."

Una enorme sonrisa se pintó sobre el rostro de su padre y luego lo escuchó exclamar más emocionado que antes

"Iremos a Chicago con tu madre por el Spring Break." Jisung se sorprendió genuinamente con esa información, de hecho sus ojos probablemente se abrieron demasiado al oírlo. Brian soltó una risa al ver su expresión y continuó. "Supongo que recuerdas que solo ella y Lami iban a venir a Corea, pero se acomodaron las cosas y ahora viajaremos nosotros para aprovechar el descanso. ¿Estás emocionado?"

"Si, por supuesto."

Estaba muy feliz, quizá si necesitaba unos cuantos días lejos de todo en Corea para despejar su mente, pero no hallaba las palabras para explicarle a su padre su emoción.

Afortunadamente el mayor no necesitaba que se lo dijera, pues con una gran sonrisa exclamó

"Genial. Volamos el viernes en la tarde para llegar primero a Los Ángeles, así que será mejor que vayas empacando."

Sinceramente estaba emocionado por viajar a Estados Unidos, aunque cuando Hyunjin se enterara, seguramente no estaría muy feliz por el hecho de que eso arruinaría sus planes nocturnos de juegos.

Eso realmente no le quitaba el sueño, pero tampoco podría juntarse con Changbin y Chan durante las tardes como lo habían planeado, y eso sí lo atormentaba un poco más.

Iría a casa de los Bang para comentárselos, nada que un mensaje no pudiera decir, pero Jisung seguía considerándose un defensor de la palabra hablada; o bien, quizá solo buscaba un pretexto para ir a su casa.

Esa tarde estaba a punto de salir de su habitación para ir a la residencia Bang cuando revisó su celular y se encontró con un mensaje de cierto chico sonriente.

** Na JaeMin **   
_Hola Jisung_

** Tú **   
_Hey JaeMin_

Tal como era usual, recibió una respuesta de inmediato.

** Na JaeMin **   
_Oye saldré con RenJun esta tarde así que pensé que quizá podría invitarte a venir con nosotros por algo de comer_

No. Puede. Ser.

Ese era el momento que se había temido desde el día en que conoció a JaeMin.

No había razón para ser grosero con él, todo lo contrario, pero de ninguna manera iba a aceptar pasar un solo minuto con Huang RenJun, así que pensó en la excusa más viable.

** Tú **   
_Gracias por la invitación JaeMin_

_Pero no creo poder salir hoy_

_Voy a viajar pasado mañana y tengo que acabar de empacar, me iré todo el Spring Break_

_Lo siento_

Si, esa era la respuesta apropiada, no era una mentira y tampoco estaba siendo grosero.

La respuesta de JaeMin tardó un poco más en llegar esa vez

** Na JaeMin **   
_Oh descuida, entiendo_

_Será en otra ocasión_

_Y a dónde viajaras?_

El último mensaje tardó más en mandarlo, quizá porque estaba pensando en la manera menos entrometida de escribirlo, pero a Jisung no le molestaba contestar preguntas que no tuvieran que ver con RenJun.

** Tú **   
_Voy a Chicago para visitar a mi mamá y a mi hermana_

** Na JaeMin **   
_Wow! Debes estar muy emocionado, yo lo estaría si fuera a encontrarme con mi familia_

_Me alegro mucho por ti!_

_Espero que te vaya muy bien, Jisung_

** Tú **   
_Gracias JaeMin_

No quería leerse tan seco, quizá podía hacer algún chiste ridículo para no verse grosero cuando JaeMin estaba siendo tan amable.

Pensó rápidamente antes de teclear

** Tú **   
_Quizá pueda traerte un souvenir de América_

** Na JaeMin **   
_No tienes que molestarte_

_Aunque... claro que si decides molestarte, entonces me encantaría recibir algo de tu parte_

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo mientras leía sus mensajes.

** Tú **   
_Seguro_

_Veré qué encuentro para ti_

_Hasta luego_

** Na JaeMin **   
_Gracias_

_Espero que tengan buen viaje_

_Quizá nos veamos pronto, diviértete_

Y ahí finalizó la conversación.

Podía decir muchas cosas más, pero por alguna razón sentía que nada de lo que decía era lo correcto.

JaeMin le agradaba sinceramente, era un gran sujeto y no quería ser grosero con él bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que anotó mentalmente la tarea de buscarle un souvenir en Chicago.

Le avisó a su padre que saldría un momento a casa de los Bang y tras un asentimiento de parte del mayor, salió de la casa.

Al llegar, le abrió la puerta Yoona, quién le sonrió encantada y dijo

"Hola, Jisung. Oh... ¿Buscabas a Lixie? Acaba de salir con Nancy."

Realmente esa información no lo sorprendía, por eso respondió

"Buscaba a Lixie y a Chan, en realidad."

"Pasa, Chan está en la cocina."

"Gracias."

Tal como Yoona lo dijo, Chan estaba en la cocina preparando un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada; ese detalle le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al menor, quién se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y dijo

"Hola, Chris."

El mayor sonrió en cuanto lo vio cruzar hacia la cocina y exclamó

"Jisung, pasa, ¿Quieres un sándwich?"

El menor asintió y se sentó en el banco junto a la barra que quedaba de frente a Chan.

"Gracias, eh... Venía a avisarles que voy a salir de viaje el viernes."

Chris alzó la mirada del emparedado entre sus manos y preguntó sorprendido

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Iremos a Estados Unidos a visitar a la familia por el Spring Break."

Chan sonrió aún más amplio que antes y exclamó

"¿Enserio? Eso es genial, Jisung."

"Si, supongo. Primero iremos a Los Ángeles para visitar a la familia de Jae... Y después iré a Chicago con mi madre."

Chris ladeó su cabeza mostrándose confundido mientras decía

"Creí que tu madre vendría durante este descanso a Corea."

Jisung miró atentamente la manera en que Chan untaba la mermelada en las rebanadas de pan y dijo pensando en ese mismo detalle

"Se suponía que ella vendría junto con Lami, pero mi papá decidió que era mejor que viajáramos nosotros porque Johnny debe trabajar."

La sonrisa volvió a ocupar el rostro de Chris y le entregó su emparedado diciendo

"Eso es fantástico. Imagino que serán muchas horas de vuelo."

"Eso creo, quizá sería mejor si no tuviera tantas escalas."

Notó que conforme hablaba, captaba cada vez más la atención de Chris; como en ese momento, que el mayor lo miró con genuino interés al preguntar

"¿Donde harán escala?"

Esa era una excelente pregunta con una gran respuesta que Jisung de hecho desconocía.

"No sé esta vez pero siempre hacemos escala en alguna ciudad de Japón, normalmente es Tokyo. Aunque el invierno pasado paramos en Kyoto y nos quedamos dos días ahí porque se atrasó nuestro vuelo, admito que era la primera vez que me alegraba tener que esperar por un avión. Pero respecto a América, alguna vez hicimos escala en Seattle y otra ocasión en San Francisco. Recuerdo que una vez incluso paramos en Las Vegas porque nuestro vuelo se retrasó en Seattle y nos subieron a otra línea comercial que nos llevó a Nevada... Yo estoy seguro de que Jae lo hizo a propósito, pero él insiste en que fue un error de dedo. Es un poco ridículo."

Chris incluso se rió ante sus palabras, tuvo que tragar con fuerza para despejar su garganta antes de decir sorprendido

"Wow... es increíble que no tienes ni 15 años y aún así hayas visitado ya tantos lugares del mundo."

"Bueno, en realidad diría que no siempre ha sido por elección propia."

La risa de Chris volvió a acariciar sus oídos y Jisung se sintió feliz inmediatamente, sobretodo cuando Bang se le quedó mirando con curiosidad evidente y le preguntó

"¿Tienes lugar favorito?"

El menor casi se irguió con orgullo porque esa era una pregunta para la que si tenía respuesta

"Hasta ahora sigue siendo el mundo mágico de Harry Potter en Universal Studios en Los Ángeles, pero debo admitir que Kyoto también es muy bonito... ¿Y tú?"

Chan recargó su mejilla suavemente contra su palma en un gesto pensativo antes de decir

"Cielos, probablemente ese se volvería mi lugar preferido también si lo visitara, aunque creo que Nueva Gales del Sur es el lugar que más me gusta hasta ahora..."

No debía hacerlo, era una mala idea, se comportaría como un idiota.

Y aún así dijo

"Quizá el próximo año cuando vayamos a visitar a la familia de Jae... Tú quieras venir."

Chris lo miró incrédulo, de hecho hasta se alzó de dónde recargaba su mejilla contra su palma y le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona

"¿Tu padre estaría de acuerdo?"

Detalles.

Sin dejar de sonreír le explicó

"Por supuesto que no. Por eso mismo debemos hacerlo."

Chan se rió de esa manera que sacudía su cuerpo completo y Jisung sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho nuevamente.

No era justo sentir que se moriría cada vez que miraba a Bang Chan, en especial cuando él lo miraba de vuelta con las medias lunas en sus ojos y le decía con su gran sonrisa

"Me sentiría verdaderamente honrado, gracias." Se quedaron en silencio por un momento luego de que la risa de Chris se detuviera y entonces lo escuchó preguntar "¿Y hay algún lugar que te gustaría visitar?"

Lo había, ciertamente.

"Bueno... nunca he estado en Australia."

La respuesta pareció sorprender a Chan en una grata manera, pues de hecho se puso una mano sobre el pecho y dijo con gran convicción

"Yo, siendo orgullosamente oriundo de Sidney, te digo que definitivamente necesitas conocerla y yo me aseguraré de ello."

Solo quería bromear un poco, por eso preguntó en forma de burla

"¿Me llevarás a Sidney?"

"Si es preciso." El meñique de Chris se alzó frente a su rostro y mientras alzaba sus cejas dijo. "Es una promesa si tú lo aceptas."

Jisung volvió a sentir que su pecho explotaría y con el latido de su corazón haciendo eco en sus oídos, enganchó su meñique al contrario.

No pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay que empezar a ponerle drama a este asunto


	36. single daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra noche con los abuelos Park que podría no terminar exactamente de la mejor manera, ¿o sí?

"Te amo y precisamente por eso es que no quiero someterte a esta situación de nuevo."

Brian se acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta y le explicó mientras se miraba en el espejo por última vez

"Jae, ya lo hablamos. Hace años que dejé de sentirme mal por las cosas que dicen tus padres."

El argentino lo miró a través del reflejo y dijo

"Yo sé que tú eres lo suficientemente maduro, pero ellos son tan imprudentes, amor."

Y eso no tenía nada de mentira, pero Brian sabía que estaba en sus manos la posibilidad de demostrarle a Jae cuánto lo amaba al tolerar a sus irreverentes padres.

"Lo sé, pero son tu familia, después de todo tú no estarías aquí si no fuera por tus padres, así que estoy agradecido con ellos a pesar de que sean tan complicados."

Jae estaba seguro de que no había manera de explicar lo mucho que quería a Younghyun, la gente juraba que no existían los humanos perfectos, pero era porque no conocían a su hermoso novio.

Lo envolvió con sus brazos porque, joder, ¿Cómo desperdiciar la oportunidad?

Lo miró a los ojos y casi le advirtió

"De acuerdo, pero ya sabes que en cuanto empiecen a ponerse incómodos, podemos irnos sin problema."

"Esta bien, gracias."

***

  
"¡Jisungie! ¿Cómo está mi niño? Oh, pero que guapo te estás poniendo, muchacho."

El adolescente se sonrojó ante las palabras de la señora Park y se concentró en devolver el abrazo que la mujer le daba

"Me da gusto verte, abuela."

"Y a mí me da gusto verte a ti. Deberías venir más seguido a visitarnos."

Jisung miró nerviosamente hacia su padre y Jae antes de murmurar

"Bueno... es que solo podemos viajar en las vacaciones."

Jae intervino diciendo en claro tono de reproche

"Ustedes tampoco quieren ir a Corea para visitarnos."

La mujer lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos como si ni siquiera pudiera concebir la idea

"¿Hasta allá? No hijo, no lo creo. Sabes que tu padre odia las ciudades demasiado pobladas."

"Viven en Los Ángeles, uno de los lugares más poblados del mundo."

La señora Park ignoró por completo el tono incrédulo de su hijo al responder

"Si, pero Cerritos es muy calmado. Oh..." Dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre enseguida de su hijo y murmuró con desdén. "Hola, Younghyun."

"Buenas noches, señora."

Y no pretendía decir más, hacia años que había aprendido que con los padres de Jae no funcionaba el intentar hacer charla casual... Al menos cuando se trataba de Brian.

La mujer lo examinó de arriba a abajo con detenimiento mientras decía

"Ya estás embarneciendo, me da gusto que estés agarrando algo de carne en esos huesos, te hacía falta."

Ninguno de los tres supo si eso era un cumplido o un ataque directo disfrazado de elogio.

"Eh... ¿Gracias?"

Jae puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó

"Mamá, ¿Qué diablos dices? Solo te recuerdo que soy yo el que usa pantalones de talla para chico de secundaria."

Pero como siempre, la mujer lograba salirse por la tangente, como en ese momento que dijo con autosuficiencia

"Nunca dije que demasiada carne fuera buena. Pasando de los 30 años tienes que cuidar esos kilos demás, Younghyun, créeme que los subes y con nada los bajas... Si yo fuera tu lo iría considerando seriamente."

Brian instintivamente miró hacia su propio abdomen, incapaz de decidir que tan prudente era siquiera considerar las palabras de la mujer.

Jae frunció el entrecejo y exclamó como una clara advertencia

"Mamá."

"Ah qué suerte, aquí viene ya tu padre."

Pero ese no era un pretexto, el señor Park de hecho acababa de entrar a la residencia con una carpeta en mano y mirando hacia el menor de todos en la habitación

"¿Es quien creo que es? Pero si es el ninja verde."

Jisung volvió a sonrojarse por la vergüenza, ¿En qué momento decidió que era buena idea decirles a los padres de Jae que quería ser un ninja?

Se dejó abrazar por el hombre y murmuró

"Hola abuelo."

El señor lo sujetó por los hombros con cierta fuerza y con una gran sonrisa exclamó

"Así me gusta, te estás volviendo todo un hombre, ¿Cierto? Seguro es porque ya olvidaste esas ideas absurdas de dedicarte a la música."

"Papá, ya déjalo en paz."

El señor Park miró a su hijo y exclamó

"¿Así es como saludas a tu padre, muchacho irrespetuoso?"

Jae aceptó la mano extendida de su progenitor y de hecho le concedió un abrazo antes de decirle

"Ustedes están siendo impertinentes como siempre."

"¿Impertinentes nosotros?" Y el hombre de hecho se veía genuinamente ofendido mientras se ponía una mano sobre el pecho. "No quiero tener que recordarte quien es el que nos ha dado tantos dolores de cabeza por sus ideas locas. Cuando inventaste eso de que no te gustaban las mujeres e hiciste que a tu madre se le subiera la presión, ahí fuiste demasiado impertinente."

Brian por un momento pensó que a Jae se le iban a reventar las venas de la frente cuando exclamó desesperado

"¡No inventé nada! Efectivamente no me gustan las mujeres, pero no entiendo porque ustedes..."

"Oh... ¿Younghyun está aquí?" Lo ridículo era que ni siquiera intentaba fingir la más mínima sorpresa. "No estaba seguro de que siguieras con él, hijo."

"No finjas que no sabías, hombre. Jisung no estaría aquí si no fuera así."

"Bueno, es que no lo mencionas realmente."

La manera en que Jaehyung puso los ojos en blanco era incluso un poco intimidante considerando que el argentino solía ser un ente pacífico y calmado todo el tiempo.

Jae se aseguró de formular con cuidado cada palabra al decir

"He hablado a esta casa cada semana durante 6 años y siempre les cuento acerca de como están Younghyun y su hijo."

"Uno nunca sabe, podía ser que no hubiera viajado."

Brian alzó su mano intentando hacer hincapié al comentario de Jae y dijo

"Pues si lo hice y aquí estoy. Hola, señor."

El padre de Jae lo miró casi como si estuviera decepcionado de notar su presencia ahí y preguntó

"¿No ibas a ir a Boston o algo así, Younghyun?"

Brian sabía que lo estaba corriendo de su casa en una manera nada sutil, pero no les daría el placer de tener solamente a su hijo ahí, por dios, Jisung era sangre de su sangre, su educación era en gran parte su responsabilidad.

Contó hasta 10 en su mente para no perder la calma y le explicó

"Vamos a ir a Chicago, pero decidimos parar en Los Ángeles para que Jae pudiera saludarlos."

"Imagino que ese es un acto muy considerado de tu parte."

El sarcasmo sutil en esas palabras hizo enojar a Jae

"Papá ya fue suficiente."

"Si, tienes razón. No deben tardar tu hermana y Jiyong, será mejor que los esperemos un momento."

Los señores Park se encaminaron hacia el comedor con Jisung siguiéndolos.

Jae aprovechó la ausencia de sus padres para poder preguntarle a su novio

"¿Estás bien, BriBri? Están siendo innecesariamente groseros... Igual que siempre. Podemos irnos ya si quieres."

Para sorpresa del argentino, su novio de hecho se veía tranquilo mientras le decía

"He escuchado cosas peores de ambos, no te preocupes aún."

La frase pintó una sonrisa divertida sobre los labios del mayor

"¿Aún? De acuerdo, tu dices a qué hora nos vamos."

Jae besó con cariño la frente de su novio y caminaron hacia el comedor, donde escucharon a Jisung preguntar

"¿Vendrán Chanhyuk y Suhyun?"

El señor Park negó con la cabeza y explicó

"Chanhyuk se ha vuelto un vago desde hace rato, solo está interesado en esas ridiculeces musicales que lo llevarán a morirse de hambre y para colmo arrastró a Suhyun junto con él."

Jisung frunció el ceño confundido y preguntó

"Entonces... ¿No vendrán porque son vagos?"

"Bueno, en realidad es porque Chanhyuk está tomando un curso en la universidad para aprovechar el Spring Break... Pero está estudiando música, ni siquiera entiendo porque Sandara permitió que su hijo se descarriara así."

Después de acercar la silla para Brian, Jae se sentó junto a él y le dijo a su padre

"Quizá porque Jiyong si aprueba que sus hijos quieran ser músicos. Déjalos educar a los chicos como ellos quieran, papá."

La señora Park exclamó

"Mira, justo a tiempo. Ya llegaron."

Dara entró a la casa seguida por su esposo e hija y exclamó

"¡Jae-ssi!"

Abrazó a su hermano como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras Jiyong le daba la mano a los demás hombres en la habitación y un suave abrazo a la señora Park.

Suhyun saludó a su abuelo, quién no tardó nada en empezar a reclamarle por sus irracionales intenciones de estudiar música, pero fue salvada por Jae, que se interpuso en el camino del hombre y abrazó con fuerza a su sobrina

"Hola, princesa. Mira esto, pero si ya estás lista para ser toda una señorita universitaria." Aun en medio del abrazo susurró cerca del oído de la menor. "No tienes que agradecerme."

"Gracias, tío. Eres el mejor, enserio ya no me habla de otra cosa que no sea eso."

Jae puso los ojos en blanco y aún sujetándola por los hombros murmuró

"Solo está amargado, pero hey, ¿Ya saludaste a Jisung?" Aunque cuando miraron, Dara estaba prácticamente privándole el aliento al menor con un abrazo demasiado fuerte. "Supongo que no..."

"¿Cómo estás, cariño? Oh mi dios, cada vez que te veo luces más grande, por favor ya no crezcas."

Jisung se rió cuando por fin pudo respirar y le dijo

"Te extrañé, tía."

"Y yo a ti, mi amor. No importa que te haya visto hace cuatro meses, siempre estoy extrañándote."

Entonces volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza antes de mirar a su cuñado y exclamar

"Brian, por dios, pásame el secreto."

"¿Perdón?"

Recibió a Dara con los brazos abiertos y ella entre risas le dijo

"Es que estás guapísimo, ¿Cómo lo haces? Yo ya tengo un hijo en la universidad y ni con ese tiempo que me sobra logro verme así de espectacular."

Younghyun se sonrojó y con una risa nerviosa le dijo

"¿Qué dices? Pero si luces como modelo."

"El día de hoy porque me tomé mi tiempo para hacerme un buen maquillaje, pero mi hermano debe amar despertar por las mañanas a tu lado." Jiyong se aclaró la garganta y miró a su esposa casi ofendido, pero ella solo manoteó al aire y dijo. "Oh vamos, Jiyong, no puedes estar celoso de Brian. Él, claramente, solo tiene ojos para mi hermano. Además, yo también soy muy feliz cuando despierto por las mañanas, ¿Okay?"

Su esposo solo negó con la cabeza y procedió a sentarse en su lugar junto a la mesa.

Ya estaba todo listo para cenar, así que solo era cuestión de servirse.

Jaehyung vio la botella de vino tinto sobre la mesa y supo que iba a ser una larga noche en compañía de sus padres, pero como dicen: al mal paso darle prisa.

Ya estaban comiendo todos cuando Jae le preguntó a su hermana

"¿Y cómo está Hyukie? ¿Qué tal le va en la universidad?"

Dara sonrió con orgullo al decir

"Él está muy bien, se ve muy feliz con su elección y eso nos da mucha tranquilidad, ¿Verdad, amor?"

Jiyong asintió y dijo

"De hecho optó por quedarse en la universidad durante el Spring Break porque impartirían un curso de composición."

Suhyun soltó una risa desde el otro lado de la mesa y agregó

"Mi mamá no pudo convencerlo de venir ni con las pulseras de comida ilimitada de SeaWorld."

Jae golpeó la mesa con su mano izquierda y exclamó

"Por dios, ese muchacho debe estar genuinamente enamorado de su escuela entonces."

El señor Park negó con la cabeza y dijo con tono reprobatorio

"Pues esperemos que el hecho de que le guste tanto, compense el hecho de que se va a morir de hambre con ello." Dirigió su mirada hacia Brian y le preguntó usando un claro tono de superioridad. "A propósito, ¿Cómo te va trabajando en el jardín de niños, Younghyun? Me imagino que debe ser sencillo lidiar con ellos si ya tienes experiencia con Jisung, ¿No?"

A pesar del ataque directo tan desvergonzado, Brian no perdió la calma un solo segundo cuando le explicó

"De hecho trabajo dando clases de música en una universidad, señor Park, así que mi experiencia con Jisung no me ha ayudado mucho para jóvenes de 20 años."

Cuando acabó de hablar, Jae miró a su padre y le dijo con clara molestia

"Ya te había dicho que trabajaba en una universidad, papá. Se lo preguntas cada vez que lo ves."

El padre asintió sin darle importancia a las palabras de su hijo y señaló a Brian cuando dijo

"Supongo que en eso tienes razón, Younghyun, aunque de todas formas no hay tanta diferencia de edad entre Jisung y tú, ¿No? Es decir ¿Qué son 12 años?"

Esa vez hasta Dara y Jiyong miraron con reprobación al hombre.

Jae iba a hablar, pero la mano de Younghyun sujetó sus dedos por debajo de la mesa para detenerlo y entonces respondió con una pequeña sonrisa fingida

"Son 17 años, pero gracias por el cumplido, señor Park."

Dara se le adelantó a su padre, quién seguramente diría que ese no era un cumplido, y exclamó

"¿Y a dónde irán después? Jae mencionó que volarían a Chicago."

Brian se permitió bajar la guardia un segundo, dejaría que su hijo y su novio se hicieran cargo de esa pregunta por mientras.

El argentino fue el que respondió apresurado para evitar cualquier intervención de su padre que iba llenando peligrosamente su tercera copa de vino

"Si, viajaremos mañana a Chicago. Espero haber comprado bien los boletos esta vez."

Jisung se rió junto con Jaehyung y empezaron a contar acerca de la ocasión en que su vuelo se retrasó en Seattle y mágicamente acabaron en Las Vegas.

Las anécdotas de viajes continuaron lloviendo, las paradas en Japón, la confusión en Malasia, el viaje que Jiyong realizó junto con su esposa por Europa como regalo de aniversario, el futuro viaje que estaban planeando a algún lugar paradisíaco de Latinoamérica y Jisung se guardó para si mismo el viaje prometido para visitar Australia con cierto hyung.

Jiyong asintió complacido mientras decía

"Chicago es increíble, definitivamente es una ciudad excelente para ir de turista, un poco caro pero la comida tiene un sabor excelente, ¿No, reina?"

Sandara concordó con su esposo, pero miró con curiosidad a Jisung y dijo

"Pero me imagino que no van precisamente a conocer la ciudad ¿O si?"

Fue Jisung quien decidió contestar a ese cuestionamiento

"Pues en parte, en realidad iremos a Chicago para visitar a mi mamá y a mi hermana."

Dara sonrió encantada ante esa información y exclamó

"Enserio quisiera conocer a tu madre, Jisung, debe ser una mujer muy dulce."

Brian asintió antes de decir

"Wendy es una gran mujer y su esposo John también es una gran persona, estoy seguro de que se llevarían bien."

Esa vez fue Jae quién asintió enérgicamente y dijo

"Y Lami, la hermanita de Jisung es un amor de niña; definitivamente la amarías, Dara."

De pronto el señor Park soltó una risa congestionada y exclamó

"Es bueno saber que esa mujer si logró formalizar a pesar de todo, sus padres deben estar tranquilos por saber que quedó en buenas manos."

Jae cubrió su rostro por la vergüenza y dijo

"Papá, por favor no empieces."

El hombre volvió a reír sin hacer caso a las súplicas de su hijo y continuó

"Cuando Jaehyung nos dijo que era gay, jamás pensé que tuviéramos que preocuparnos porque se consiguiera a una madre soltera como pareja, pero lo más gracioso de la vida es que de hecho se consiguió a un padre soltero, parece chiste de stand up ¿No?"

El comentario no hizo reír absolutamente a nadie además del propio señor Park.

Brian no se sentía realmente ofendido, era de esperarse un comentario así de ese hombre, pero no quería que su hijo estuviera escuchando esa clase de cosas.

Ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo hablando sobre los errores de empezar una vida sexual prematura cuando tuvieron la plática, no necesitaba revivir esos momentos para el menor.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la mesa, así que Dara le colocó el corcho de vuelta a la botella de vino y dijo

"Creo que ya has tenido suficiente vino por esta noche, papá."

El hombre arrastró las palabras al exclamar molesto

"Tú no me vas a venir a dar órdenes a mi, Sandara, y mucho menos en mi propia casa."

La mujer miró a su hermano y a su novio con evidente pena al decir

"Creo que lo mejor será retirarnos, Jae-ssi, ya es tarde."

A Jae no se le tuvo que decir dos veces, tomó a su novio de la mano y palmeó suavemente el hombro de Jisung indicándole que se pusiera de pie.

"Si, creo que es lo mejor, mañana sale temprano nuestro vuelo a Chicago, ¿Cierto, BriBri?"

Younghyun solo asintió sin mirar de nuevo hacia su suegro y de hecho se alejó hacia la salida sin despedirse del hombre.

Y por más increíble que se viera, hasta la señora Park lucía incómoda por el comentario de su esposo, pues dijo cuando ya había escoltado a sus hijos junto a sus familias hacia la puerta

"Perdón por eso, mi esposo no tiene buena tolerancia para el alcohol y a pesar de que le insistí en que por favor no bebiera, no quiso ceder."

"Esta bien, mamá. Ya déjalo así, tenemos que irnos." Dara se despidió de su madre y apresuró a su esposo e hija para que imitaran sus acciones, entonces abrazó a su hermano y le dijo. "Si necesitan algo, por favor llámanos."

"Lo haré, gracias."

Sandara miró a su cuñado antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y susurrar cerca de su oído

"Por favor, te suplico que ignores las cosas que dicen mis padres, Brian."

El menor soltó una risa desganada pero le devolvió el abrazo mientras murmuraba

"Esta bien, yo entiendo, Dara."

Eso no era precisamente cierto, Brian en verdad no entendía el comportamiento de sus suegros, pero no había necesidad de atormentar a las personas que si lo apreciaban con ello.

La familia Kwon se despidió antes de subir a su auto, Jae ya había pedido un taxi, así que les dijo que no era necesario que los esperaran.

Jaehyung se despidió de su madre y prácticamente obligó a Jisung a despedirse también para ir hacia la banqueta y estar a la vista del conductor.

La señora Park se despidió diciendo

"Por favor cuídense, espero verlos pronto."

Brian no iba a responder nada, dejaría que una vez más Jisung y Jae se hicieran cargo de la situación, pero no esperaba que su suegra lo sujetara con cuidado por el antebrazo después de que su hijo y su novio se alejaran y que le dijera directamente

"Me disculpo por lo último que dijo mi marido, Younghyun."

Por un segundo, Brian no había captado la magnitud del acontecimiento que estaba viviendo.

La señora Park, la _implacable y homofóbica_ señora Park, se estaba disculpando con él por los comentarios ofensivos de su esposo.

Aun no lo había captado cuando la mujer continuó

"Es un hecho que no logro terminar de aceptarte en mi familia porque durante todo este tiempo había vivido convencida de que Jaehyung solo decía gustar de los hombres para llevarnos la contraria. Sinceramente aún no te acepto, pero estoy agradecida contigo por cuidar tanto de mi hijo."

El menor estaba tan perplejo que solo pudo decir

"Señora... No comprendo."

La mujer suspiró con fuerza antes de continuar

"Eres un hombre inteligente, Younghyun. Sé que eres brillante y que tienes un buen corazón, mi hijo no habría decidido pasar todos estos años de su vida a tu lado si no fuera así." Miró rápidamente hacia sus propios pies antes de volver a mirar al menor a los ojos y explicarle. "Cómo dije, aún no te acepto, pero tampoco comparto la opinión de mi esposo. El hecho de que hayas criado tú solo a Jisung durante todo este tiempo no es un motivo de burla, sino todo lo contrario, porque ese niño que nos llena de vida cuando viene a visitarnos a pesar de no compartir parentesco sanguíneo... Ese niño es un reflejo de lo que tú le has inculcado."

Si existían los milagros, Brian estaba convencido de que tenía que estar presenciando uno; eso o era una alucinación.

La señora Park volvió a suspirar con fuerza y pareció que estaba buscando la manera de decir sus siguientes palabras

"Si, es cierto que no me agrada la manera en que te ganas la vida y también es cierto que no estoy segura de que me agrade el hecho de que mi hijo este enamorado de un hombre, pero te agradezco por habernos permitido entrar a la vida de Jisung y sobretodo por amar incondicionalmente a Jae." Contra todo pronóstico, los delgados brazos de la mujer envolvieron el torso de Brian y casi en un gesto maternal le dijo. "Lo lamento mucho, pero sobretodo gracias."

Brian se quedó congelado ante dicha acción y solo reaccionó cuando su hijo llegó corriendo

"¿Papá? Ya debemos irnos, llegó el taxi."

Parpadeó un par de veces, percatándose de que la mirada de su suegra demostraba un sentimiento completamente opuesto al de desagrado con el que siempre lo miraba y solo atinó a decir

"Ah... Si, lo siento. Hasta luego, señora."

Hizo una pequeña venia antes de seguir a su hijo hacia el auto que los esperaba y dónde Jae sostenía la puerta aguardando por ellos.

Apenas se subieron y Jaehyung le indicó la dirección al conductor, empezó a decir

"Perdón, Brian. Enserio me apena que tengas que pasar por esto cada vez que venimos. Es absurdo que después de todos estos años sigan con esa actitud irracional."

Younghyun seguía impactado, así que muy apenas logró decir

"No tienes que disculparte por las cosas que hacen tus padres, Jae."

El argentino negó con la cabeza decidido y exclamó

"Me apena que tengas que soportar lo nefastos que son siempre. Odio que no alcancen a ver lo excepcional que eres, en verdad no tienen idea de nada y me tienen harto. Esta es la última vez que nos tendrán en su casa, eso te lo puedo asegurar."

Brian entrelazó sus dedos suavemente con los de Jae y le dijo con calma

"Esta bien, tranquilo. Me basta con que tú no seas así."

El agarre entre sus manos se tensó de pronto cuando el mayor preguntó dudoso

"¿Qué te dijo mi madre?"

El entrecejo de Brian se frunció hasta volverse una sola línea recta y sintiéndose incapaz de explicarlo a detalle, respondió

"Creo que trató de decirme que me quería en la forma más bizarra posible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que la doña por fin aceptó a BriBri


	37. when you love someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Kang-Park llega a la ciudad de los vientos y Brian se niega a ir al Michael Jordan's Steak House

"¡Mi bebé!" Wendy recibió con sus brazos abiertos a Jisung que le abrazó emocionado. "Estás enorme, mi amor. ¿Estuvo bien su viaje? ¿Qué tal les fue en Los Ángeles?"

Al adolescente no le importó si la escena era extraña, se resguardó entre los brazos de su madre y le devolvió el abrazo con gran fuerza antes de separarse un poco pero sin soltar la cintura de la mujer y le respondió

"El viaje estuvo bien, por suerte no tuvimos que hacer escala. Los Ángeles fue genial, pero la familia de Jae..." Se detuvo un momento para pensar en qué palabras le convenía utilizar. "Bueno, fueron interesantes como siempre."

Wendy entrecerró sus ojos y le preguntó con tono peligroso

"¿Te trataron bien?"

"A mí sí, pero creo que a los padres de Jae sigue sin agradarles mucho mi papá."

La expresión de su madre se relajó en una forma prácticamente graciosa ante esas palabras, entonces miró hacia los lados y preguntó

"¿Dónde está tu padre?"

Jisung se giró esperando encontrar a su padre junto a su novio

"Eh... supongo que fue con Jae a recoger las maletas que faltaban."

Wendy solo manoteó al aire restándole importancia

"Está bien, que se entretenga con algo. Ya nos encontrará luego."

La mujer encaminó a su hijo hacia donde los esperaba su esposo y el menor exclamó

"Hola Johnny."

El hombre exageradamente alto (comparado con Jisung) saludó al adolescente chocando su puño y abrazándolo con fuerza, entonces le preguntó con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo estás, Jisung?"

El menor se separó del abrazo para decir con gran energía

"Cansado, pero emocionado también. Chicago es enorme, me dieron varias recomendaciones de lugares geniales para visitar."

Johnny prácticamente sonrió con orgullo antes de decir dramáticamente

"Chicago es hermosa, _mi_ Chicago." Wendy puso los ojos en blanco ante el drama que su esposo le inyectaba a la situación, pero Johnny solo se rió y continuó. "Seguro tendrás tiempo para que te llevemos de paseo a los mejores lugares en la ciudad, ¿No?"

"Por supuesto, no creo que papá tenga muchos planes."

"¡Sungie!"

Los ojos de Jisung se iluminaron al escuchar esa voz y gritó

"¡Lami!" La niña de 7 años saltó para abrazar a su hermano, quién la cargó con algo de esfuerzo antes de decir. "Diablos, ya pesas mucho."

"Eres un mentiroso, lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado débil."

Y sujetó el bíceps del mayor tratando de hacer hincapié al poder rodear casi todo el brazo de su hermano con una sola mano.

Vaya, Sungkyung si que se había convertido en toda una mini diva.

"Soy tu hermano mayor, tienes que respetarme."

La niña negó con la cabeza y se abrazó al cuello de su hermano aún riendo.

"Sungie bobo."

Johnny negó con la cabeza entre risas y le dijo

"Lami, no le hables así a Jisung."

La niña miró a su padre con unos terribles ojos de venado a medio morir y dijo

"Pero papá, Jisungie es un bobo."

El adolescente fingió indignación y exclamó

"La única boba aquí eres tú, niña boba."

"Sungie bobo."

"Sungkyung boba."

Wendy puso los ojos en blanco y con los brazos cruzados exclamó

"Jisung, por el amor de dios, ¿En verdad estás peleando con una niña de 7 años?"

Ambos menores miraron a su madre con una sincronización que la hizo reír y al mismo tiempo dijeron

"Él empezó."

"Ella empezó."

La madre estaba lista para reprender a sus hijos, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de su exnovio

"¡Wendy!"

"¡Oh Brian, me alegra tanto verte!" La mujer abrazó casi hasta sacarle el aire al mayor y con una sonrisa agregó. "Jisung me dijo que no hicieron escala, me alegra que no tuvieran problemas con su vuelo."

"Ah, si. Estuvo bastante bien, de hecho." Dirigió su mirada hacia Seo y le dio la mano con una gran sonrisa. "Johnny, que gusto verte."

"Igualmente. Que bueno que vinieron a Chicago a pasar tiempo con estas dos damas, me temía que acabaran incendiando Seúl al irse solas para allá."

Wendy le dio un manotazo en el hombro a su esposo, lo cual solo hizo reír a todos los presentes.

Después de que tanto Brian como Jae revolvieran el cabello de Lami en forma de saludo, Wendy preguntó

"Así que... ¿Llevamos sus maletas a la casa?"

Brian abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esas palabras y de inmediato exclamó

"¿Cómo? Oh no, no no. Muchas gracias en verdad, pero no podríamos abusar así de su hospitalidad. Jisung si se quedará con ustedes pero nosotros... Bueno, ya confirmaste la reservación en el hotel, ¿No Jae?"

El argentino asintió al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba la correa de su equipaje de mano y explicó

"Si, muchas gracias, pero en verdad no queremos incomodarlos."

Wendy negó con la cabeza mientras decía

"Oh vamos, no van a incomodar a nadie, saben que nuestra casa es su casa."

Johnny abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y dijo

"Bueno, quizá Jae y Brian quieren tener algo de tiempo a solas, ¿No?"

Younghyun de inmediato se apresuró a negar la información

"No no, por favor, no es por eso. Es solo que..."

Pero Johnny insistió

"Hey, está bien. De cualquier manera, ustedes saben que son bienvenidos en nuestra casa siempre que lo quieran, ¿Okay? Además estoy seguro de que iremos juntos a mostrarles destinos turísticos en la ciudad."

Wendy accedió pero dijo

"Esta bien, pero al menos permítanos llevarlos a su hotel, así no tendrán que pagar por un taxi, ¿Si?"

Brian aceptó porque sabía que Wendy sería implacable en el tema, así que no discutió cuando los ayudaron a llevar sus cosas a la camioneta de los Seo.

El tráfico fue horrible, como era de esperarse, así que secretamente si le agradecía a Wendy por haber insistido en llevarlos porque sino les habría costado una fortuna ir en taxi hasta donde se hospedarían.

"Muchas gracias por el aventón, enserio."

Dijo Jae cuando se bajó, Johnny le dio la mano y exclamó

"Por nada, ¿Los vemos al rato o nos vemos hasta mañana?"

Brian miró hacia su reloj antes de decir

"Ya son las 6:30 y honestamente creo que estamos agotados por el viaje... ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Seguro que si." Exclamó Wendy. "Nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos temprano, ¿De acuerdo?"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entonces Brian se acomodó su última maleta en el hombro.

Jae se despidió de Jisung y del resto antes de entrar al hotel para registrar su llegada en la recepción, en cambio Brian esperó a que su hijo le pusiera atención para explicarle

"Vamos a instalarnos en el hotel, pero nos veremos mañana, lo prometo. ¿Aún quieres quedarte con tu madre y con Johnny?"

Jisung asintió sonriente y dijo

"Claro que sí, papá. Jae y tú también necesitan pasar tiempo juntos sin que yo esté siempre ahí." Brian negó con el ceño fruncido y abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño justo antes de besar su frente. "¡Papá, detente!"

El mayor no cedió y siguió sacudiendo al adolescente entre sus brazos mientras le decía

"No digas esas cosas, Kang Jisung. Para Jae y para mí siempre será un placer tenerte a nuestro lado, aunque cumplas 25 años siempre querremos tenerte con nosotros. Así que si quieres quedarte aquí no nos opondremos."

Jisung logró zafarse del agarre de su padre y exclamó con una sonrisa divertida

"Ya, papá. Tu novio te espera."

Brian se despidió de Wendy, Lami y Johnny antes de mirar nuevamente a su hijo y dejarle un beso en la frente

"Pórtate bien. Obedece a tu madre y a Johnny."

"Sabes que siempre me porto bien."

Brian ignoró el tono indignado de su hijo y solo respondió

"Más te vale, niño listo. Te amo."

"Relájate, nos veremos mañana."

Entonces Jisung se subió de vuelta a la camioneta y Brian se despidió alzando su mano antes de caminar hacia la entrada del hotel.

***

"Wow... Que linda habitación..." Exclamó Jae emocionado y corriendo hacia la ventana cuál niño pequeño para observar la ciudad. "¡Mira BriBri, el muelle de la armada se alcanza a ver desde aquí!"

Brian se asomó por la ventana para secundar a su novio y dijo

"Tienes razón, es increíble." Caminó de vuelta hacia donde estaba la cama y solo se dejó caer encima antes de decir en medio de un suspiro. "Dios, estoy tan cansado."

Jae se recostó enseguida de su novio y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras murmuraba

"No puedes estar cansado, Brian. Debemos usar estos días para reafirmar nuestro amor."

"¿Reafirmarlo?" Y Younghyun de hecho se escuchó incluso alarmado. "Dios, Jae... Si reafirmara todavía más mi amor por ti, entonces ya no haría nada además de amarte cada día de mi vida."

"¿Es esa una amenaza?"

El menor le devolvió el abrazo a su novio antes de murmurar en medio de un bostezo

"Es una advertencia. Solo hay que dormir un rato, ¿Si? Prometo que dentro de un par de horas, seré todo tuyo."

"Genial porque hay que ir a visitar varios lugares. Vi un lugar asombroso en la otra cuadra, creo que debemos ir a cenar allí."

El menor asintió en medio de un bostezo y le dijo

"Esta bien, Jae, iremos en cuanto haya tomado mi siesta embellecedora."

"Pero BriBri..."

Lloriqueó el argentino, a lo que Brian respondió besando su mejilla e invitándolo a recostarse a su lado.

"Vamos Jae, compórtate como el adulto que eres."

***

"Dios, es la mejor hamburguesa que he comido en mi vida..."

Jaehyung prácticamente se alzó como pavo real al escuchar a su novio y por eso no dudó en decir

"Te dije que lucía bien, mi ojo clínico es asombroso."

Brian puso los ojos en blanco al decir sarcásticamente

"Ya, señor humilde."

"El humilde eres tú, te ofrecí llevarte a cenar al Michael Jordan's Steak House y tú preferiste comer hamburguesas."

Younghyun se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír y respondió con autosuficiencia

"Bueno, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que soy un hombre de gustos sencillos."

Jae se acercó a su novio que estaba batallando para deslizar un brazo por la manga de su abrigo

"Ven, amor. Te ayudaré con eso."

Recibió una sonrisa como agradecimiento y cuando salieron del establecimiento, Younghyun exclamó mientras se resguardaba tratando de cerrar el cuello de su abrigo

"Demonios..."

"Hey, por algo la llaman la ciudad de los vientos, ¿No? Vamos."

El mayor hizo ademán de caminar hacia la bahía, a lo que Brian respondió

"¿Qué? Pero está haciendo frío, Jae..."

"Tranquilo, BriBri, si tienes demasiado frío te prestaré mi abrigo. Vayamos a caminar, por favor, el muelle está muy cerca."

¿A quién quería engañar con su ceño fruncido? Brian no era capaz de negarle algo tan simple a Jae, en especial cuando lo estaba mirando con esos ojos de pájaro que lo derretían.

"Está bien, pero solo un rato o acabaremos enfermos y no disfrutaremos el resto de las vacaciones."

El argentino extendió su mano esperando por su novio, quién con una pequeña sonrisa la aceptó y empezó a caminar a su lado.

Jae miró como estaba enrojecida la nariz de Brian por el aire helado que los arreciaba, así como su cabello alborotado por el viento; así que teniendo que contenerse para evitar llenarle el rostro de besos le preguntó

"¿Sabías que te amo?"

El menor sonrió sin mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo

"Creo que tenía una idea al respecto, incluso aunque insistes en que salgamos al aire helado para que me enferme y sufra..."

Jaehyung soltó una risa que demostraba que no sentía culpa alguna por sus acciones.

Continuaron caminando por la acera llena de artistas y de transeúntes y justo cuando alcanzaron a escuchar el sonido de las olas azotando contra la bahía, Brian preguntó

"¿Y tú sabías que yo te amo a ti?"

El mayor alzó sus manos entrelazadas para besar con cuidado los nudillos de su novio y respondió

"Es lo que me inspira a levantarme cada mañana para vivir."

Younghyun solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa ante las palabras del argentino.

Jaehyung normalmente le coqueteaba cada que tenía oportunidad, pero esa noche parecía que incluso se estaba esforzando.

Llegaron a la bahía, era un punto desde el que alcanzaban a ver el perfil del muelle de la armada con su noria tan alta.

Estaban sumidos en un cómodo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido que las olas hacían al romper contra la bahía, hasta que el argentino habló de pronto

"Oye BriBri... ¿Has imaginado como será cuando ambos seamos un par de ancianos y que estemos en nuestra casa escuchando música uno enseguida del otro?"

La idea le sacó una sonrisa a Brian. Recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio y respondió mientras miraba el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua

"No lo había pensado hasta ahora que lo mencionaste, pero me gusta tu plan..."

"Ya lo pensé, ambos sentados en el porche de la casa, escuchando música y refrescándonos durante las agobiantes tardes de verano, yo comportándome como el inmaduro imbécil que soy y tú poniendo los ojos en blanco por ello..."

Brian sonrió ante aquellas palabras porque esa imagen mental era en verdad acertada, soltó una suave risa y murmuró

"Si, puedo imaginarlo. De hecho puedo verte ahora mismo en mi mente haciendo justo eso."

Jae mantuvo sus dedos entrelazados y empezó a cantar suavemente

" _Hoy fue un día realmente duro_  
 _Mi corazón duele por ti_  
 _Lo único que puedo hacer por ti_  
 _Es estar a tu lado, lo siento_

 _Eres tan hermoso cuando sonríes_  
 _Así que cada vez que pierdes esa sonrisa_  
 _Incluso aunque tenga que dar todo de mí_  
 _Quiero_ _devolvértela_

_Quiero llorar en tu lugar_   
_Quiero que me duela a mi en lugar de a ti_   
_No quiero ninguna cicatriz en tu corazón_   
_Nunca más."_

De pronto Brian se unió a la canción y empezó también a cantar con su melodiosa voz

" _Cuando amas a alguien_  
 _T_ _anto que te desborda_  
Es _tan asombroso_

_Porque así es como es_

_Espero poder ayudarte aunque sea un poco_  
 _Espero poder ser tu lugar de descanso_  
 _Intentaré hacerte sentir en paz_  
 _Siempre que pienses en mi durante tus días ocupados._ "

Jae abrazó con cuidado la cintura de su novio y alzó sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus hombros, entonces empezaron a mecerse de un lado al otro y el argentino continuó cantando

" _Esta es una canción para ti, que canto para ti. Esta es una canción para ti, que canto para ti. Te daré todo de mi_."

El menor se abrazó del cuello de su novio para acariciar sus narices y murmuró

"Es muy sucio que intentes conquistar a un chico usando sus propias canciones."

"Lo siento, es que esa es mi canción favorita. Un atractivo chico la escribió para mí hace unos años y sinceramente no puedo evitar cantarla todo el tiempo."

Brian no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y con seriedad genuina le preguntó

"¿De verdad es tu canción favorita? No lo dices solo para quedar bien con el compositor, ¿O si?"

"¿Me creerías capaz?" El mayor abrió sus ojos tanto como le fue posible para simular indignación. "Yo en verdad amo esa canción."

"¿Me escucharía muy ambicioso si digo que también yo?"

Jae negó con la cabeza suavemente antes de abrazar la cintura contraria y perder sus labios en un muy cariñoso beso sobre la mejilla de su novio

"Un artista no tiene porque temer a amar su propia obra, BriBri."

Y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente desatando una serie de risas que Brian tuvo que controlar tomando respiraciones profundas, entonces preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy? ¿Intentas seducirme con todo ese asunto del artista romántico e incomprendido?"

"Yo siempre estoy intentando seducirte, cariño."

Younghyun alzó sus cejas fingiendo sorpresa

"¿Ah enserio? Bueno, entonces cuéntame qué es lo que más te gusta de mis canciones."

Jae invitó a Brian a seguirlo en su caminata y mientras balanceaba sus manos entrelazadas empezó a decir

"Me gustan muchas cosas... Me gusta que cada verso representa perfecto lo que siento por ti, me gusta que a pesar de que escribiste esa canción hace casi seis años, nunca deja de sentirse como si la hubieras compuesto ayer, me gusta que al escucharte cantar haces que me enamore de ti una y otra vez interminablemente durante cada día de mi vida..." El menor lo miró completamente confundido, entonces Jae lo dirigió de vuelta hacia la valla del muelle donde se recargaron contra los barrotes de madera. "Pero sobretodo amo tus canciones porque tienen tu esencia, todas tienen una parte de ti que las vuelven un tesoro en mi corazón."

"Jae..."

Brian se resguardó entre los brazos de su novio deseando poder encontrar las palabras que expresaran como era recíproco todo lo que sentía por él.

Las manos de Jae acariciaron suavemente su cabello y recargó su mejilla contra la cabeza del menor mientras decía

"Siempre haces que las cosas cobren sentido, no sé si es porque te amo o porque de hecho eres un hombre tremendamente inteligente pero en verdad siento que me llenas de cordura cuando estás a mi lado. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería pasar cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado."

Younghyun se separó del pecho de su novio, su nariz aún enrojecida por el frío cuando sonrió y le dijo

"Pero, Jae, ya pasamos todo nuestro tiempo juntos... Bueno, gran parte de nuestro tiempo."

"Eso creía yo, hasta que empezamos estas vacaciones y me puse a pensar en que así se sentía pasar cada minuto del día con el amor de mi vida. Así que llegué a una conclusión."

Las cejas de Brian volvieron a alzarse en sorpresa cuando preguntó

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre nosotros pasando todo el tiempo juntos, desde luego."

El tono orgulloso de Jae hizo al menor soltar una risa y no pudo evitar preguntar en tono bromista

"No estás pensando en terminar conmigo, ¿O si?"

"Casi leíste mi mente, pero no, BriBri, no es eso. Es más bien el hecho de que no puedo y tampoco quiero imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ti en ella. No quiero pensar en qué habría pasado si Dowoon no me hubiera pedido llevarlo al aeropuerto ese día y tampoco quiero pensar en qué habría ocurrido si no te hubiera insistido tanto para que salieras conmigo."

Brian miró a su novio atentamente perdiéndose en esas mejillas marcadas, el cabello rubio revuelto por el viento y en los pequeños ojos que se cerraban por ese tic que enternecía por completo al menor.

Llevó una mano hacia la mejilla izquierda del contrario y haciendo hasta lo imposible por no dejar que su voz temblara, murmuró

"Yo tampoco quiero pensar en eso."

Jaehyung asintió al escucharlo y empezó a decir

"Eso es lo mejor de todo, BriBri, que no tenemos que pensar en ello porque nuestras vidas son completamente diferentes ahora. Me hiciste madurar y que me gustara volverme responsable incluso aunque yo temía tanto a dejar de ser un hombre soltero y libre, me permitiste tener una perspectiva sobre lo que es la paternidad al dejar que me acercara a Jisung, te quedaste a mi lado aún después de conocer a mis padres y me enseñaste que la vida siempre puede ser un poco más increíble cada día."

El argentino bajó su mirada y Younghyun lo imitó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pecho de Jae, donde sus delgados dedos estaban sosteniendo una sencilla sortija de plata brillante

El aliento se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones y su estómago empezó a retorcerse con fuerza en cuanto captó lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Jae..."

Jaehyung sonrió con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado y se acercó un poco más a su amado intentando mantener íntimo su tono de voz

"Te amo, Brian y si estás de acuerdo conmigo, entonces me encantaría que aceptaras compartir el resto de tu vida a mi lado." El argentino se recargó suavemente sobre su rodilla y entonces con las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas por el frío, preguntó mirando hacia el rostro de su amado. "Kang Younghyun, ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Brian brillaba más que el reflejo de la luna misma sobre el agua, pero nada se comparaba al latido de su enamorado corazón retumbando desesperado contra su pecho cuando estiró su mano izquierda hacia el mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Jaehyungparkian por fin va a formalizar :'3
> 
> Jae cantando when you love someone acapella para nuestro deleite
> 
> https://youtu.be/Zzl1fW3SX9s
> 
> BriBri cantando solo con teclado para nuestro doble deleite
> 
> https://youtu.be/0f_6ltgOigQ


	38. is my baby in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy le hará una propuesta a su hijo que terminará con una serie de secretos revelados

"Lami, ten piedad y déjame respirar."

Exclamó Jisung cuyas rodillas y manos ya le dolían de tanto tiempo que había durado gateando para que su hermana tuviera un caballito.

La niña empezó a dar saltos sobre la espalda del adolescente haciendo que se quejara y acabara con el pecho contra el suelo mientras exclamaba adolorido

"Sungkyung por favor, ya bájate."

"¡Arriba caballito, deja de dormir! ¡No seas flojo!"

La niña siguió saltando sobre la espalda contraria hasta que Jisung logró girarse para sujetar a la menor por la cintura y entonces la tacleó sobre la alfombra para hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Mocosa irrespetuosa!"

Entre carcajadas y patadas, Sungkyung empezó a gritar

"¡Eres un mal caballo! ¡Papi, sálvame!"

Una de las patadas de la niña golpeó contra el estómago de su hermano, haciendo que éste cayera sobre la alfombra enseguida de ella.

Ella se reía incontrolablemente y Jisung solo sujetaba su abdomen y espalda intentando deshacerse del dolor, entonces se asomó Johnny a la habitación de su hija y dijo

"Vine porque escuché un llamado de ayuda, pero... ¿A quien se supone que debo ayudar?"

Lami se puso de pie y corrió hacia su padre

"Papá, dile algo a Jisung, es un caballo flojo."

El menor miró suplicante hacia su padrastro, aún sobando su propia espalda baja y abdomen esperando por su apoyo.

Johnny cargó a su hija entre sus brazos y dijo

"Jisung está cansado, Lami, déjalo en paz."

"Pero apenas vamos a jugar a las princesas, papi."

A las princesas. _Joder_.

Dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre la alfombra cuando vio a Sungkyung correr hacia el estante en su cuarto y volvió con un estuche de maquillaje y una serie de listones.

***

La sesión de princesas acabó después de que Sungkyung saliera llorando de su habitación y buscando a su madre para que por favor la ayudara con el horrible peinado que su hermano mayor le había hecho.

Jisung no quería dejarle el cabello de estropajo a propósito... Es solo que no sabía de esas cosas, además de que Sungkyung era demasiado exigente.

Lo que es más, la niña debería estar agradecida. No todos los días podía encontrar a un compañero de juegos que estuviera dispuesto a permitir que le tiñeran el cabello con un juguete de tintes para niños y seguramente tampoco tenía a alguien como modelo de maquillaje que luciera tan jodidamente bien con ese labial rosa chillón y las sombras azules sobre sus ojos.

Dios, lo mejor era quitarse ese maquillaje horrible, si Felix o Hyunjin llegaran a enterarse, su reputación si sería igualada a cero por fin.

Tomó su celular para revisar la hora, apenas eran las 9 de la noche y él ya se sentía exhausto.

Abrió rápido sus mensajes para leer la tonta discusión que estaban teniendo Felix y Hyunjin por sus partidas en Counter-Strike, revisó los mensajes de Changbin acerca de una asombrosa canción que había escuchado y le llamó la atención que tenía 2 mensajes acumulados de JaeMin. Los había recibido desde la 1 de la tarde, pero literalmente Sungkyung no lo había dejado respirar por un solo segundo.

Abrió el chat y leyó

**Na** **JaeMin**   
_Hola_ _Jisung_ _!_

_Todo bien en América?_

Kang alzó una ceja cuando cayó en cuenta de que esos mensajes se los había mandado cuando eran las 3 de la mañana en Seúl.

**Tú**   
_Hola_

_Si, todo va bien por acá, aunque mi hermana casi me deja sin rodillas el día de hoy_

_Cómo te va a ti?_

No sabía porque le estaba diciendo esto a JaeMin, no es como que él supiera algo sobre su familia y mucho menos que le importara, pero Jisung quería ser un poco más amable con el chico, después de todo siempre había sido atento con él.

A esas alturas era ridículo que siguiera sorprendiéndose por la rapidez con que JaeMin le respondía

**Na** **JaeMin**   
_Rayos, eso es terrible_

_Espero que tus rodillas se recuperen_

_Y... Todo está normal en Corea. Ya sabes... Gente coreana caminando por las calles... Los cielos medio nublados... Nada fuera de lo ordinario, aunque yo tengo mucho sueño_

Kang no pudo evitar reír con ese mensaje y le escribió

**Tú**   
_Y deberías tenerlo_

_Me mandaste esos mensajes a las 3 de la mañana_

La respuesta tardó un poco más esa vez, pero Jisung podía ver qué JaeMin estaba escribiendo.

Al final optó por escribir solamente

**Na** **JaeMin**   
_Es que no podía dormir_

Jisung no sabía que contestar a eso. Solo sabía que si él no pudiera dormir, no recurriría a mensajear a JaeMin en primera instancia.

El pensamiento lo hizo sentir un poco culpable, así que tecleó

**Tú**   
_Perdón por no haber respondido antes, realmente no tuve tiempo de ver mi propio celular_

* _Hermana menor_ _*_

**Na** **JaeMin**   
_Realmente no puedo decir que te entiendo ya que no tengo hermanos, de hecho siempre quise tener una_ _hermanita_

_Tu hermana es de ese tipo de niñas adorables? O más bien del tipo de niñas caprichosas?_

**Tú**   
_Creo que de ambas, se aprovecha de que no tengo la capacidad de decirle que no para hacer lo que quiere conmigo_

Entró al ícono de cámara para tomarse una selfie y enviarla, aunque antes de hacer la captura se lo pensó un momento.

Acababa de decir que Hyunjin y Felix no debían verlo jamás en esas condiciones, pero ahora iba a mandarle incluso una foto a JaeMin aunque éste ni siquiera se lo había pedido.

Bueno... Esperaba poder confiar en él.

Hizo una v con sus dedos, tomó la foto y se la envió con la leyenda

**Tú**   
_Así es como acabó destrozando mi rostro con su maquillaje infantil y mi cabello con esos feos tintes brillantes_

**Na** **JaeMin**   
_Wow_ _, definitivamente el maquillaje es un poco exagerado para mí gusto, pero no luces mal_

_Los tintes de colores son bonitos_

_Creo que tu hermana es una genio porque luces bien todos esos tintes_

Jisung soltó una risa silenciosa y mordió su labio para evitar sonreír como demente al escribir

**Tú**   
_Gracias_

_Tal vez solo intentas hacerme sentir menos miserable por mi afectado rostro, pero lo aprecio mucho_

_Quizá considere decirle a_ _Lami_ _que me preste su juguete de tintes para llevármelo a Corea_

**Na** **JaeMin**   
_Es una gran idea!_

_Yo quería_ _teñirme_ _el cabello de rosa, pero_ _RenJun_ _dijo que_ _no volvería a salir conmigo a la calle si lo hacía_

Jisung suspiró ante la mención de RenJun. Al parecer no solo era entrometido respecto a las cosas de Jisung, también le gustaba joder el alma a su mejor amigo.

**Tú**   
_Yo creo que no deberías hacerle caso_

_Si quieres teñir tu cabello de rosa_ _hazlo_ _, no es como que él vaya a pagarte el tinte_

Demonios, ese último mensaje había sonado demasiado agresivo.

Tecleó rápidamente

**Tú**   
_Tengo que irme_ _JaeMin_

_Debo tomar una ducha y luego me iré a dormir, estoy muerto_

_Y por favor, que esa imagen que te envié quede solo entre nosotros dos_

No esperó por su respuesta, solo bloqueó el aparato y tomó sus cosas para entrar al baño, pero justo antes de que saliera de la habitación escuchó que el celular vibró y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo

**Na** **JaeMin**   
_Supongo que tienes razón, quizá lo haga_

_Esta bien_ _Jisung_

_Descansa, hablamos luego_

_Y por cierto, gracias por la foto, prometo ser confidencial al respecto_ _haha_

Suspiró aliviado, pero de todas formas prefirió no contestar y solo salió del cuarto.

***

Jisung ya había acabado de desempacar su ropa cuando escuchó un par de golpes contra la puerta y luego vio a su madre que le sonreía desde afuera del cuarto

"Hola, bebé. ¿Estás muy cansado?"

El menor se dejó caer sobre la cama y dijo

"Algo."

"Sungkyung te tiene exhausto, ¿No?"

Jisung soltó una risa que hizo que le doliera el abdomen justo donde su hermana lo había pateado, pero disimuló su mueca y dijo

"Lami no se cansa nunca, pero bueno... Solo es por unos cuantos días, ¿Cierto?" Su madre sonrió con la mirada suavizada, casi como si lo estuviera admirando. "¿Pasa algo?"

Ella decidió entrar a la habitación y de hecho tomó asiento sobre la cama enseguida de su hijo.

"No, es solo que... Bueno, me preguntaba si estás cómodo aquí."

Jisung asintió y le dijo sin problema

"Si... Tu casa es bonita y este colchón americano es muy esponjoso."

Wendy soltó una risa corta antes de sujetar la mano de su hijo. Acarició sus nudillos uno por uno y luego le acomodó con cariño los mechones de cabello húmedo que caían sobre su frente, entonces con un tono suave dijo

"Sungie, te extraño."

El adolescente recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de la mujer y le dijo

"Y yo a ti, mamá."

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, Wendy acariciándole el cabello con cariño a su bebé, entonces preguntó

"¿No te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo, con Johnny y con Sungkyung? Chicago tiene muchas oportunidades para ti, Jisung..."

La sonrisa del adolescente se difuminó un poco al escuchar a su madre tan esperanzada.

Sabía que no había forma de decirlo y que ella no se sintiera mal, así que solo lo dijo

"No te ofendas, pero me quedé contigo cuando fuimos a Malasia... quisiera quedarme con papá por ahora."

La mirada de su madre delataba que se sentía herida y aunque Jisung se odiaba por haberlo provocado, quería ser sincero.

Le gustaba su vida en Corea, iba a la mitad de la secundaria, así que no había cruzado por su mente la posibilidad de mudarse o algo parecido.

No tenía caso iniciar de nuevo en un lugar completamente desconocido, además de que era pésimo haciendo amigos, sufriría por ello sin tener verdadera necesidad.

Pensó en disculparse diciendo algo que pudiera brindarle consuelo a su madre, pero ella lo miró consternada y le preguntó

"¿Estás molesto conmigo porque te dejé para venir a América?"

¿Qué? Jisung podía soltar una carcajada por lo ridículo que era el pensamiento.

Jamás se enojaría con su madre por algo así.

Es decir... Si, cuando era un niño no podía entender porqué sus padres no eran capaces de vivir juntos en una misma casa como los padres del resto de sus compañeros en la escuela, pero esa fase había pasado mucho tiempo atrás.

Jisung había aprendido que no porque sus padres tuvieran sus parejas respectivamente y vivieran en hemisferios opuestos del planeta debía sentirse miserable, todo lo contrario, los amaba y les agradecía todo lo que hacían por él; también apreciaba a Jae y a Johnny porque eran como sus padres biológicos sin importar que no había lazo sanguíneo.

Así que no, Jisung definitivamente no estaba molesto por algo así.

"Por supuesto que no. Tú tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras, el hecho de que yo haya sido un error en tu juventud, no debería condicionar el resto de tu vida."

"¿Un error?" Los ojos de su madre se abrieron desmesuradamente. _Oops_ , mala elección de palabras. "Jisung, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

No eran las palabras que quería usar, sonaban como si de hecho estuviera molesto y era opuesto a lo que quería dejar en claro.

Mordió su labio pensativamente y tratando de sonar más razonable esa vez, empezó a explicar

"Esta bien, mamá. Mi papá ya me contó la historia de mi nacimiento, y por eso te repito que tú eres libre de hacer lo que desees, Johnny y Lami te necesitan aquí, no tienes que preocuparte por mí."

Quizá era un poco extremo decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por él, pero necesitaba que su madre estuviera en paz consigo misma, aunque por su expresión, era evidente que la mujer estaba de muchas formas menos tranquila.

***

No había podido dormir en toda la noche y aún así no se sentía cansado en la absoluto.

Durante la madrugada solo podía acariciar el anillo alrededor de su dedo anular para acabar sonriendo cuál gato risón.

Jae era un caso aparte, el hombre le dijo que estaba muerto de miedo porque tras el desastre con sus padres en los Ángeles, llegó a pensar que él sería capaz de rechazar su petición y hasta abandonarlo por culpa de sus entrometidos y anticuados progenitores.

Brian sintió una mezcla inexplicable de emociones que involucraban incredulidad, ternura, sorpresa y la aún insuperable alegría que no lo abandonaba desde la noche anterior.

Claro que al parecer a Jae se le pasó todo ese susto apenas llegaron de vuelta al hotel, pues ni bien habían entrado a la habitación, Jaehyung ya estaba arrodillado frente a él jurando ser su eterno esclavo.

Brian no estaba buscando un esclavo eterno por el momento, pero eso no impidió que Jae insistiera y de hecho acabara bajando los pantalones de Kang ahí mismo, logrando hacer que los ojos de Younghyun prácticamente se voltearan por las atrevidas acciones del argentino.

Jae cayó rendido a medianoche, al parecer el estrés, las ansias y su recién adquirida condición autoimpuesta de esclavo eterno de su prometido lo habían cansado demasiado, pero se durmió abrazando al menor y con su rostro prácticamente escondido entre el brazo y las costillas desnudas de Brian.

Sin embargo, ya por la mañana, Jaehyung despertó más fresco que una lechuga y con una enorme sonrisa mientras decía

"Buenos días, futuro señor Park."

Brian soltó una carcajada y dejó que el mayor le besara una mejilla cuando dijo

"Todos saben que tú vas a ser el señor Kang."

Jae parpadeó repetidamente antes de responder

"Pero escucha lo bonito que suena tu nombre. _Younghyun_ _Park_ _..._ _Brian_ _Park_ _... Guapísimo esposo de_ _Jaehyung_. Demonios, hasta empiezo a sentir envidia de lo hermoso que suena."

El menor volvió a reír, tristemente esa vez debía concordar en que su nombre sonaba lindo con el apellido Park; aunque claro que no le daría el placer.

Se cubrió hasta el mentón con las sábanas y dijo

"Hay que arreglarnos, Wendy dijo ayer que iríamos hoy al Millennium Park a las 10:00, así que sugiero que comencemos a ponernos decentes."

El mayor solo aceptó porque en verdad deseaba visitar ese lugar, pero justo antes de encaminarse hacia el baño, dijo

"¿Ves? Hasta el Millennium Park suena hermoso con el apellido Park."

Brian puso los ojos en blanco y le arrojó una almohada que muy apenas alcanzó a golpearlo, en realidad solo hizo reír al mayor antes de empezar a buscar en su maleta la ropa que usaría ese día.

Younghyun aprovechó el momento para revisar su celular, aunque miró de reojo al argentino que estaba decidiendo que camisa usar, así que solo le dijo

"La camisa de rayas." Jae miró a su prometido con las cejas alzadas y Brian repitió. "La camisa de rayas con mangas negras, amo como luces en ella."

Impresionantemente, Jaehyung de hecho se sonrojó y solo soltó una risa corta antes de tomar el resto de su ropa y decir

"Sus deseos son órdenes."

Ya que Jaehyung había desaparecido dentro del baño, el menor volvió a mirar sus mensajes y revisó los nuevos que tenía de Wendy.

Eran muy cortos en realidad, no lo saludaba como usualmente ni contaba cosas innecesarias, solo decía 'debemos hablar'.

Brian estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera notó lo seco que era el mensaje que le mandó Wendy, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba compartir esa noticia con su mejor amiga.

Se apresuró a arreglarse y también apuró a Jae para poder encontrarse rápido con los Seo, quería compartirles la noticia pronto.

Apenas llegaron al Millennium Park, Johnny, Jae, Jisung y Lami decidieron hacer fila para entrar a un museo, así que mientras tanto, Wendy dijo que necesitaba buscar algo y que se llevaría a Brian con ella.

El hombre se emocionó al pensar que podría contarle a Wendy sobre su compromiso, pero ella se veía molesta mientras caminaba, de hecho lo había saludado algo secamente y aunque Kang no entendía el porqué, estaba decidido a hablar con ella.

Realmente habían cruzado varias calles ya y no parecía que estuvieran ni un poco más cerca de detenerse en algún lugar, así que Brian preguntó

"Eh... ¿Wendy, a dónde vamos?"

"A un lugar donde podamos hablar. Ahí."

Younghyun miró hacia donde ella apuntaba y era una simple banca en medio de la plaza frente a la que estaban.

Estaba bien, no pensaba negarse ya que estaban ahí, así que la siguió y tomó asiento a su lado.

Los primeros minutos los pasaron en silencio; Brian no sabía si debía dejarla a ella hablar primero, pero su emoción lo estaba carcomiendo así que quería hacérselo saber

"Wendy, yo quería contarte algo..."

La mujer giró su rostro bruscamente hacia él y Younghyun de hecho pensó por un momento que iba a golpearlo o algo así, en especial cuando alzó su dedo hacia su rostro y exclamó

"Escúchame bien, Brian Kang, no se que es lo que le has dicho a Jisung sobre mi que ahora ya no quiere convivir con nosotros, pero vas a tener que darme una muy buena explicación al respecto."

De acuerdo, ahora sí estaba confundido. No tenía idea acerca de que rayos estaba hablando la madre de su hijo, así que no dudó en decir

"No entiendo nada."

El rostro de Wendy se puso rojo de pronto cuando exclamó

"Claro que lo sabes, has estado hablando con él y es por eso que ya no quiere estar cerca de nosotros para nada."

Eso no le explicaba mucho más, pero ordenando la poca información que la mujer le había dado, consiguió decir

"No le he dicho nada sobre ustedes, ¿Por qué dices eso?"

Y el enojo por fin abandonó las facciones de la mujer siendo suplantado por dolor y tristeza genuinos cuando explicó

"Porque le dije anoche acerca de vivir conmigo y con Johhny aquí en Chicago y él dijo que ya había estado conmigo en Malasia, que prefería estar con su padre ahora." Entonces un poco del enojo anterior volvió a sus facciones cuando exclamó. "Además me dijo que le contaste la historia de su nacimiento."

 _Maldita sea_ , le había pedido una sola cosa a Jisung, que no le dijera a su madre sobre la terrible platica sobre sexualidad que habían tenido y fue lo primero que hizo.

De acuerdo, no era culpa de su ardillita, él debió haber sido más responsable a la hora de buscar términos, así que aceptaría su responsabilidad

"Eh... si, es que estaba poniéndose un poco hormonal, creí que era hora de tener la _plática_."

Wendy cubrió su frente con la palma de su mano y le reprendió cuál madre

"La _plática_ era en un contexto sexual, Younghyun, no tenías que decirle que era un error en mi vida y que no lo necesito cerca."

Frunció el ceño y de inmediato exclamó

"Alto ahí, yo no usé esas palabras y mucho menos le diría que no lo necesitas cerca. Solo le expliqué cuáles eran las consecuencias de tener sexo sin protección, claro que comprendería el punto; además, Jisung es muy maduro y exageradamente intuitivo, él entendió cuál era la moraleja de todo."

_Eso esperaba en verdad._

Wendy negó con la cabeza antes de volver a usar su tono molesto y decir

"Pues me importa muy poco lo que creas que haya entendido o no porque él en realidad piensa que yo lo considero un error y por eso no quiere vivir conmigo aquí en Chicago, Jisung piensa que solo tú lo quieres y que yo me olvidé por completo de él por ser un _error_ en mi vida."

Entonces Brian captó todo y pudo suspirar aliviado.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer intentando llamar su atención y solo cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, explicó

"Wendy, no estás entendiendo nada. Jisung no quiere volver a Corea solo para estar conmigo, él está enamorado de un chico que vive allá."

Y la expresión de Wendy se descompuso por completo al escuchar al mayor.

Brian no la presionó, de hecho le dio tiempo para que lo asimilara tal como él tuvo su propia explosión emocional cuando se enteró.

Wendy frunció el ceño confundida al preguntar

"¿Qué? ¿Mi bebé está enamorado?"

Brian asintió y pensó que le reclamaría por no haberle dicho antes, así que de inmediato dijo

"Así es. Ni te molestes, a mi tampoco me dijo. Se lo contó a Jae y Jae me lo dijo a mi."

Wendy no le reclamó por ello y de hecho se quedó aún más pensativa que antes.

Younghyun esperó por varios minutos a qué ella pudiera normalizar su propia respiración y luego empezó a preguntar casi maniaticamente

"¿En verdad está enamorado? ¿De quién? ¿Es un buen muchacho? ¿Va con él en la escuela?"

"Se llama Christopher, bueno... Chan. Es el hermano mayor de Felix, el mejor amigo de Jisung. Nació en Australia y lleva algunos años viviendo en Corea con sus padres, son vecinos nuestros y creo que es un gran joven; al principio me temía que fuera solo un bastardo que quisiera robarle la inocencia a Jisungie, pero..." Demonios, era difícil admitirlo en voz alta, en especial cuando era su propio hijo del que estaba hablando, pero soltó un suspiro para intentar calmarse y exclamó "Wendy, el chico mira con adoración a Jisung y nuestro hijo lo mira con tanto cariño que enserio no podría perdonarme por romperle el corazón y sus esperanzas a nuestro bebé así."

Wendy estaba completamente en silencio, pero sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que Brian podría haber pensado que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

"¿Cómo pasó?"

Excelente pregunta.

Brian solo pudo encogerse de hombros y decirle

"Jisung dice que le gusta desde que lo conoció... Eso fue cuando llegó de Malasia."

"¿Tanto tiempo?"

Brian se encogió de hombros una vez más y Wendy aún lucía impactada, casi como si hubiera visto una aparición o algo así.

La gente continuaba pasando a su lado y el ruido de los autos a la distancia seguía llenando el silencio entre ellos.

"Entonces ¿Tu crees que es por eso que Jisung no quiere venir a Chicago conmigo?"

"Estoy seguro." Pensó rápidamente ante de mirar hacia sus manos y corregir. "Digo, nos quiere mucho a Jae y a mi pero no somos la única razón que lo ancla a Corea."

Wendy se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto de absoluta desesperación cuando murmuró

"No puedo creer que Jisung esté enamorado."

Ya eran dos... Bueno, no realmente. Brian ya había asimilado la situación, pero nunca se volvía más fácil entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su pequeño.

En especial cuando tenía que confesar cosas como la siguiente

"Y bastante, si puedo decir. Le ha escrito varias canciones."

Se sintió afortunadamente comprendido cuando Wendy incluso se encogió en si misma al escucharlo. Se puso una mano sobre el pecho y preguntó genuinamente sorprendida

"¿De verdad? Por dios, debió haber heredado el talento de ti."

"Eso dicen todos."

"Dios mío" la mujer se recargó contra el respaldo y casi sin aliento preguntó "¿En qué momento empecé a perderme la niñez de mi hijo, Brian?"

"Yo me pregunto lo mismo a diario. Lo tuve frente a mi todo esté tiempo y ni así me di cuenta de que nuestro niño estaba dejando de ser un bebé."

La impresión no parecía menguar nada en Wendy, pero su rostro comenzó a adquirir color nuevamente cuando preguntó

"Brian, ¿Me prometes que Chan es un buen partido para Ji?"

Esa pregunta también era cruel porque tenía que confesar algo que le dolía decir en voz alta

"Wen, recita los diálogos de Harry Potter con Jisung, si eso no es una prueba del cariño que le tiene, entonces no hay nada que pueda decir para convencerte."

"De acuerdo... Entiendo."

Y de hecho lucía más tranquila, como si ciertamente hubiera comprendido la situación.

La mujer volvió a cubrir sus ojos con ambas manos antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro y dirigir su mirada hacia el padre de su hijo, entonces con un tono arrepentido empezó a decir

"Perdón por haberte atacado de esa forma... Es decir, si me pareció mal la manera en que abordaste el tema con él, pero... Dios, no lo vi venir... Yo... No sé que decir."

"Descuida, quizá yo habría reaccionado igual si estuviera en tu lugar."

Abrazó con cariño la espalda de la mujer y ella volvió a decir

"Lo siento, enserio."

"Esta bien, ya déjalo." Era enserio, no estaba molesto, sin embargo si estaba emocionado por decirle algo más. "Por cierto, ya que aclaramos eso... ¿Puedo contarte otra cosa?"

Wendy lo miró algo consternada

"¿Qué pasa?"

Brian bajó la mirada hacia su mano izquierda y justo cuando Wendy lo imitó y se fijó en su dedo anular, toda la sangre pareció irsele del rostro.

"Brian... ¿Ustedes..."

"Me lo pidió anoche."

Lo único que se escuchó fue un grito agudo capaz de reventar tímpanos y a la mujer exclamar al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza desmedida

"¡Dios mío, que buena noticia!" Younghyun no pudo contener una risa al ver a las personas mirándolos como si estuvieran dementes, claro que no le importó. Wendy continuó con una enorme sonrisa. "Brian, estoy tan tan tan feliz por ti, te mereces esto y mucho más. Ambos, de hecho."

"Gracias, Wen. Yo aún estoy sin palabras."

Wendy se rió en una manera casi nerviosa incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras le decía

"Ya se habían tardado, fueron muchos años de espera, pero me alegra que por fin se hayan decidido. Es lo mejor que he escuchado y me alegra que quieras sentar cabeza con él, Jae está tan estúpidamente enamorado de ti que no podría haber sido de otra forma." Lo abrazó una vez más porque no pudo contenerse antes de mirarlo a los ojos para preguntar. "¿Y tú estás feliz?"

"Aun me tiemblan las rodillas cuando veo el anillo."

Wendy volvió a mirar la sortija y sintiéndose incapaz de borrar su sonrisa dijo

"Dios mio, que hermoso." Sujetó la mano izquierda de Younghyun para poder ver mejor la sortija y tras soltar un grito agudo significativamente más corto, agregó. "Enserio estoy tan feliz por ustedes, en verdad es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme... Jae debe estar exageradamente emocionado, ¿No?"

Younghyun asintió sonriendo aún con su mano entre las de la madre de su hijo y le dijo

"Jae está que no cabe en sí mismo por la emoción, aunque también me dijo que estaba muy asustado."

La risa de Wendy aún era algo nerviosa pero también divertida, entonces le preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Y no lo sospechabas?"

"No, ni siquiera tenía idea de que quería casarse... Aunque admito que quizá debí suponer que me diría algo así cuando insistió tanto en que fuéramos a caminar a pesar de que estaba tan frío. Usualmente no es tan insistente..." Recordó que de hecho habían empezado a salir debido a la extrema insistencia de Jae y corrigió. "De acuerdo, en realidad siempre es demasiado insistente."

La mujer empezó a hacerse aire con las manos para calmarse un poco

"Que emoción. Se van a ver hermosos con sus trajes, ambos parados ahí listos para dar el sí..." Wendy pareció hacerse la imagen mental porque volvió a gritar y exclamó. "¡Dios mío, si! Ya no puedo esperar, Brian."

Younghyun no pudo evitar reír y le dijo solo para molestarla

"Comienzas a ponerme nervioso."

La palabra pareció recordarle algo a Wendy, porque su sonrisa decreció un poco cuando preguntó

"¿Y Ji ya lo sabe?"

La propia sonrisa de Brian disminuyó ante esa observación, pero aún así habló con sinceridad

"No se lo he dicho... pero espero que lo tome bien, de todas formas, no vamos a cambiar nada prácticamente."

Su mano fue sujetada de nuevo por Wendy y ella le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Yo creo que Ji entenderá. Él solo quiere que seas feliz... Siempre ha sido así."

Y por el tono que había usado, supuso que se refería a todo lo que había ocurrido desde que vivían en Malasia.

Jisung siempre había sido un ángel.

Brian sonrió con puro cariño en su mirada y murmuró

"Si... Es verdad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se le prendió el asunto a BriBri y ahora a Jisung ahre


	39. why didn't you tell me that you have a boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confesiones de un padre a su hijo y de un hijo a una madre

Por fin se había cumplido el deseo de Jae: estaban visitando ya el bendito Muelle de la Armada.

Entraron al Chicago Children's Museum y después de pasear un rato entre las tiendas, Johnny propuso que se subieran a la noria.

Jaehyung, Wendy y Lami accedieron emocionados, pero Jisung temía a las alturas y Brian lo sabía (incluso aunque el adolescente dijera que no les temía, que solo prefería evitarlas), así que abrazó la espalda de su hijo y les dijo intentando sonar casual

"Vayan ustedes, Ji y yo los esperamos aquí."

Jae se vio tan decepcionado ante esas palabras y de hecho estaba listo para reclamarle a su prometido por ello, pero Brian le dedicó esa mirada de "ni siquiera lo pienses" y luego señaló sutilmente a Jisung con la mirada.

Jae era pésimo para captar las señales de su amado, pero eso sí lo había entendido: Brian quería hablar con su hijo a solas, así que podía esperar.

Todos a excepción de Younghyun y Jisung se encaminaron hacia la fila para la noria y el mayor sugirió

"Quizá deberíamos esperarlos por allá."

Fue así como acabaron sentados en una banca justo frente a la gran rueda de la fortuna, uno enseguida del otro, Brian abrazando suavemente la espalda de su pequeño y acariciando su cabello con cariño.

Parecía que Jisung podría quedarse dormido ahí mismo solo por las acciones de su padre, pero Younghyun no quería eso, necesitaba hablar con él.

"¿Estás cansado, Sung?"

"Si... Es que estuve jugando con Lami toda la tarde y casi muero."

Brian soltó una risa suave al escucharlo, era enternecedor ver la relación tan curiosa que mantenían Jisung y Sungkyung, lo hacía recordar cuando su hijo tenía esa edad y que parecía jamás cansarse, siempre había sido un ángel en su vida.

Por eso es que necesitaba decirle ya acerca de lo que había ocurrido con Jae.

"Necesito contarte algo, ardillita."

Jisung ni siquiera parpadeó, solo dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente

"¿Me dirás qué comiste las mejores hamburguesas del mundo? Jae me contó que no quisiste ir al Michael Jordan's Steak House y que preferiste comer hamburguesas anoche."

 _Ese cara de pollo_...

Brian volvió a reír, pero los nervios empezaron a atacarlo de pronto y dijo

"Eh... No. Si eran unas hamburguesas excelentes, pero no es eso. En realidad es otra cosa."

"Dime."

Murmuró Jisung mientras se recargaba contra el costado de su padre, prácticamente alistándose para tomar una siesta bajo el brazo del mayor.

Brian amaba tanto a su hijo, atesoraba esos momentos en que volvía a comportarse como un niño buscando la protección de su padre y sobretodo amaba verlo en paz.

Dejó un suave beso sobre la cabeza del menor porque sentía que ese era un buen comienzo para decir

"Jae me pidió matrimonio anoche."

Por varios segundos ni siquiera hubo reacción, pero de pronto Jisung se enderezó sobre su lugar y casi en cámara lenta conectó miradas con su padre antes de preguntar confundido

"¿Qué?"

Brian miró hacia su mano izquierda para señalar el anillo sobre su anular y dijo

"Jae y yo vamos a casarnos, Jisung. Me lo pidió anoche y yo le dije que sí... Bueno, no lo dije pero el entendió que aceptaba." La mirada de su hijo solo se alternaba pasando de su anular izquierdo de vuelta a sus ojos y así continuamente con la boca abierta, hasta que el mayor no pudo más y dijo. "Dime qué piensas, Sungie."

El menor pareció ser sacado de su trance porque empezó a parpadear repetidamente mientras tartamudeaba

"Yo... Ah... Y-yo no sé que decir..." Fijó su mirada de nuevo sobre el anillo y dijo con dificultad. "Dime qué piensas tú."

"Pienso que estoy aterrado por saber cuál es tu reacción y... También pienso que estoy jodidamente feliz por todo esto y esas son sensaciones tan desafortunadamente contradictorias que creo que voy a explotar."

El menor aún estaba tenso cuando recalcó

"Creí que no debíamos maldecir."

Brian asintió prácticamente sin aire en sus pulmones y exclamó

"Igual yo pero hoy haremos una pequeña excepción porque creo que me desmayaré. Así que por favor apresúrate a decirme lo que piensas." Duraron varios segundos en completo silencio, entonces Jisung empezó a reír histéricamente y de pronto se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, quién lo miró con una ceja alzada y lo abrazó a pesar de que seguía confundido como el infierno. "¿Debo interpretar esto como que lo tomaste bien?"

Jisung seguía riendo histéricamente en su refugio entre los brazos de su padre donde murmuró contra su hombro

"¿Que importa que piense yo? Papá, tu estás feliz y eso es lo que importa."

Younghyun le devolvió el abrazo un poco más fuerte mientras sentía que el aire volvía a sus pulmones con normalidad, pero no se relajó por completo, primero le explicó al menor

"A mí me importa lo que piensas y a Jae también, temía que lo empezaras a odiar por esto."

"¿Odiarlo más por esto que por divulgar mis secretos? No lo creo." Ambos se rieron y el menor continuó hablando con una sonrisa enorme. "Pues yo también estoy _jodidamente_ feliz por ustedes. Cómo no tienes una idea... Es decir, aún no lo asimilo, pero solo sé que es una buena noticia."

"Te amo tanto, ardillita." Brian lo sostuvo un rato más entre sus brazos y después de besar su sien le dijo. "Sabes que esto no va a cambiar nada, ¿Cierto? Todo seguirá igual en casa."

Jisung asintió y hasta se permitió a si mismo rodar los ojos como si fuera evidente

"Lo sé, papá, esto no tiene que ver conmigo, desde hace años viven como un matrimonio, el hecho de que quieran formalizarlo simplemente me parece fenomenal. La única diferencia es que ahora Jae sí va a ser mi padrastro legalmente..."

Esa era una observación bastante acertada que Younghyun de hecho no había analizado

"Supongo que tienes razón... No lo había pensado pero es cierto, se acabaron tus faltas de respeto y de honoríficos, niño listillo."

Jisung soltó una risa y se dejó despeinar por su padre quién simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

Iban a seguir hablando, pero de pronto escucharon la voz de Jae preguntando a varios metros de distancia

"¿Listos? Iremos a comer."

Jisung se puso de pie y nadie esperaba ver al menor abrazar a Jaehyung como si la vida le fuera en ello.

El argentino rodeó su espalda cuidadosamente y cuando iba a preguntar algo a Jisung, el menor empezó a reírse y exclamó

"Muchas felicidades, papá ya me contó. Les deseo lo mejor como siempre," Jisung alzó su mirada para que Jae le prestara su total atención, entonces con la mirada firme le dijo "Y ya sabes que tienes que cuidar a mi papá, eso ni siquiera tengo que recordártelo ¿O si?"

Jae se vio un poco amenazado por las palabras del adolescente pero aun así sonrió y alzó su meñique para sellar una promesa y dijo

"Yo cuidaré de tu papá cuando tú no estés, te lo prometo."

Jisung alzó una ceja porque esas eran palabras que él mismo le había dicho a su padre cuando aún vivía en Malasia, pero bueno, ese no sería el primero ni el último secreto de Jisung que Jae conocía bien.

Enganchó su meñique al del argentino y murmuró

"Más te vale."

Johnny miraba confundido la situación, igual que Lami que no comprendía nada, entonces el hombre preguntó

"¿De qué me perdí?"

Brian alzó su mano para mostrar el anillo de plata y exclamó con una gran sonrisa

"Jae y yo vamos a casarnos."

Johnny simplemente dejó caer su mandíbula y miró a su esposa quien reía ante su reacción.

***

Todo el día fue de pura celebración y alegría por el recientemente anunciado compromiso de Jae y Brian.

Comieron y convivieron en casa de los Seo hasta que Jae y Brian decidieron que ya era tarde y que debían volver al hotel.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos cayeran rendidos.

Jisung estaba prácticamente listo para dormir, solo estaba finalizando una extraña conversación con Hyunjin acerca de los dulces americanos que quería (exigía) le llevara a Corea; sin embargo, su madre tocó a su puerta y le preguntó casi con cautela

"JiJi, ¿Podemos hablar?"

Jisung bloqueó su celular y asintió.

Ya se imaginaba acerca de que querría hablarle, pero de todas formas preguntó fingiendo estar consternado

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Quería saber cómo te sientes."

El menor relamió sus labios en un gesto de nerviosismo puro y le preguntó

"¿Respecto a qué?"

Su madre se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento sobre el colchón antes de decir

"Sobre el compromiso de tu padre con Jaehyung... ¿estás bien con eso?"

Jisung no sabía si le asustaba más hablar sobre ese tema o sobre su extraña conversación de la noche anterior. Al final decidió que no le beneficiaba en nada ponerse nervioso y por eso solo respondió con naturalidad

"Estoy bien con ello... De hecho estoy muy feliz por ellos."

Sinceramente, para Jisung ellos eran uno de los mayores ejemplos de como una relación amorosa debía ser. Llevaban años juntos y ni siquiera así se había desgastado su relación, de hecho estaba seguro de que cada vez que miraba a Jae, se veía un poco más enamorado de su padre y eso más que ser inquietante, le parecía admirable. De igual manera, cada que veía a su padre estar a punto de tener un colapso por el estrés, bastaba con que Jae le diera un cariñoso abrazo y le preparara algo de comer para que sonriera y hasta olvidara el trabajo por un rato.

Si tenían uno que otro problema, no era una relación idílica porque eso era imposible, pero tardaban cinco minutos en resolver sus dificultades antes de que Jae volviera a sonreír como tonto al mirar a su padre.

Jisung solo estaba seguro de que eso era lo que él quería para si mismo, a alguien que lo comprendiera y que pudiera ser calma en tiempos de tormenta.

Se encogió de hombros tras su pequeño análisis y con una sonrisa genuina dijo

"Mi papá ama a Jae y sé que Jae lo ama también, cuida mucho de él y estoy seguro de que eso no cambiara nunca."

Su madre asintió con una sonrisa casi melancólica mientras respondía

"Sí, es verdad... creo que ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse y me siento muy feliz por tu padre. Se merece tener a alguien que esté siempre a su lado viendo por su bienestar."

Y Jisung estaba de acuerdo, ambos se lo merecían.

Se quedaron en un corto silencio, claramente porque ese no era el tema real que su madre quería tratar, por eso no se sorprendió cuando ella de hecho dijo

"Jisung, sobre lo que hablamos anoche..."

"Descuida, no tenemos que hablar de eso..."

Según él, iba a ahorrarle el mal rato a su madre, pero fue inútil porque ella insistió

"No, si tenemos que." Miró hacia sus manos por un momento antes de volver a mirar al adolescente a los ojos para decir. "Escucha... Perdón por haberte presionado de esa forma respecto a quedarte aquí con nosotros... A veces olvido todo lo que has tenido que vivir ya a pesar de que tienes solo 13 años. Así que por favor disculpame por eso, yo entiendo si quieres quedarte en Corea; después de todo, sería injusto hacerte iniciar de nuevo en otro país. Sé que tomaste tu decisión desde hace años, pero si en algún momento quisieras considerarlo, quería que supieras que aquí siempre serás bienvenido, mi amor."

De acuerdo, no esperaba una disculpa en lo absoluto, porque sinceramente ella no tenía porque disculparse.

"Esta bien, mamá. Perdón si fui grosero, es solo que... No quiero que pienses que me debes algo, en todo caso sería yo quien te debe a ti, te robé muchos años de tu juventud."

Ella alzó sus manos claramente alterada cuando exclamó

"No digas eso jamás, Jisung. No me robaste nada, ¿Okay? Tu padre y yo fuimos irresponsables y teníamos que hacernos cargo de las consecuencias, no me debes absolutamente nada y necesito que lo recuerdes."

Jisung quería creerse esas palabras de una vez, si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto acabaría demente y eso no era sano.

Quizá la respuesta dolería, pero necesitaba saber

"Mamá, ¿Crees que fui un error?"

La mujer incluso ladeó su cabeza por la confusión

"¿Cómo dices?"

No era momento de retractarse, así que insistió

"Ya se lo pregunté a papá, y quiero saber que piensas tú."

"Jisung..."

"Solo sé sincera, por favor."

No pretendía sonar tan desesperado, pero había cosas que necesitaba saber, en especial cuando ya había puesto su pregunta sobre la mesa, lo mínimo que quería era una respuesta.

Su madre lo miró a los ojos en todo momento cuando le explicó con voz firme

"Yo creo que fuiste una muy inesperada sorpresa que llegó con varias complicaciones. No sé si un error, pero definitivamente fuiste la más hermosa de mis equivocaciones, bebé."

Bueno, iba una. No estaba seguro de que pretendía hacer con la información que consiguiera, pero ya no tenía caso guardar silencio cuando su madre estaba respondiendo con tanta determinación.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro."

Su padre no le había dado mucha información, es decir si le había contado cosas que quizá no necesitaba saber, pero había cabos que aún quedaban sueltos en su historia.

Por ello decidió preguntar

"¿Te enamoraste de mi papá?"

Su madre lejos de verse molesta, de hecho miró hacia el techo casi como si estuviera recordando la mejor época de su vida y le dijo con voz soñadora

"Ay Jisung, como no tienes una idea. Tu padre era tan... Oh dios, tus abuelos odiaban que saliera con Brian Kang, pero enserio era el chico más maravilloso de Toronto. No era precisamente un coquistador... de hecho era incluso tímido, pero me enamoró porque siempre fue diferente a los demás chicos que había conocido, era tan encantador a su propio modo."

Si, Jisung comprendía perfectamente sus razones.

Ya que vio que ella de hecho no se notaba molesta por la intromisión, continuó con su siguiente pregunta

"No quiero ser cizañoso, pero ¿Qué pasó cuando te dijo que era gay?"

La sonrisa no desapareció del rostro de su madre, solo se tornó un poco triste mientras miraba hacia sus propias manos

"Bueno, me sentí realmente dolida y asqueada porque sentí que el chico en el que yo había confiado plenamente solo me había utilizado para intentar probar algo y... Eso no está bien, Jisung. La verdad es que odié a tu padre por un tiempo y juré jamás volver a hablarle, pero dos semanas después estaba frente a él en un café dándole la prueba de embarazo positiva."

"¿Y no te arrepientes?"

Su madre lo miró confundida y preguntó

"¿De qué exactamente?"

Jisung solo se encogió de hombros, quería decir _de mi,_ pero en lugar de eso solo dijo.

"De todo."

La mujer volvió a sonreír con melancolía mientras pensaba y entonces respondió con seguridad

"Antes me arrepentía un poco de haber conocido a tu padre, porque si no lo hubiera hecho definitivamente no me habría roto el corazón de esa manera tan horrible y cruel como lo hizo. Pero por otro lado... si no hubiera caído en los encantos de Brian, jamás te habría tenido a ti, mi vida y eso es algo que ni siquiera quiero imaginar. Supongo que eso es precisamente lo que hace que no pueda arrepentirme de nada."

Jisung desvió la mirada hacia sus propios dedos.

Pensándolo de esa forma, llegaban de nuevo al punto que había discutido con su padre acerca de que a veces cometer errores es bueno. Jisung sabía que él había sido un error, ya le había quedado más que claro, pero sus padres coincidían en que ninguno se arrepentía de tenerlo y eso era suficiente para él.

La historia de su nacimiento al menos ya estaba un poco más clara en su mente, pero con toda honestidad, no estaba listo para más platicas de sexualidad, así que indagaría más luego.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo a ti?" Dijo su madre de pronto, a lo que el menor asintió, aunque no esperaba escucharla preguntar con tanta franqueza. "¿No pensabas decirme que te gustan los chicos?"

El adolescente se quedó petrificado por un momento, sin tener idea de que decir.

La expresión de su madre reflejaba muchas cosas indescifrables, pero no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le daba más miedo encontrar ahí.

"¿Papá te dijo?"

Ella solo apretó sus labios por un momento mientras pensaba y entonces dijo

"Me parece que mencionó que tuvo la plática contigo y que tú dijiste que te daban asco las niñas."

Tragó con fuerza, solo le estaba sosteniendo la mirada a su madre por mero reflejo, pues en realidad sentía que quería estar en cualquier parte menos ahí.

No sabía que decir, por eso preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?"

Su madre no perdió la calma en lo absoluto cuando alzó sus cejas y le preguntó

"¿Por el hecho de que no te gustan las mujeres? Para nada, Jisung."

"¿De verdad?"

No sabía porque le costaba tanto creer que no hubiera ninguna clase de problema por lo que acababa de decirle, no es como que su madre se hubiera comportado incomprensiva alguna vez.

Ella reiteró

"Enserio. Si pude aceptar y perdonar a tu padre por haberme engañado en la manera que lo hizo, ¿cómo podría no aceptar a mi propio bebé?"

A Jisung nunca le había preocupado realmente que su madre fuera incapaz de aceptarlo, por alguna razón sentía que ella no le daría la espalda sin importar nada, pero escucharla decirlo con tanta facilidad en verdad le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Quizá el peso fue demasiado porque sin darse cuenta sus ojos ya estaban cristalizados y tenía esa sensación de ardor en ellos que anunciaban que pronto lo alcanzaría el llanto.

Mejor dicho, ya lo había alcanzado.

"Oh, Sung, ¿por qué lloras, bebé?"

Jisung soltó una risa que sonó realmente congestionada debido a las lágrimas que lo estaban atacando, pero es que no quería darle la impresión a su madre de que estaba llorando por tristeza, porque en verdad no era así.

Hizo todo lo posible por calmarse para poder hablar sin que los sollozos lo interrumpieran y dijo

"Perdón... es que..." ¿ _Es que qué_? Ni él sabía porque diablos estaba llorando de esa manera. "Es solo que te amo tanto y significa mucho que lo aceptaras tan fácilmente."

Wendy lo abrazó contra su pecho y le dijo

"Mi amor, por supuesto que iba a aceptarte, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?"

El adolescente se encogió de hombros estando entre los brazos de su madre y murmuró

"No lo sé..." Pero en realidad si sabía, recordó las miradas despectivas y los comentarios homofóbicos de RenJun, así como a la gente que señalaba con desprecio a su padre y a Jae cuando estaban en un lugar público (incluyendo a los propios padres de Jae), hasta pensó en los mismos maestros que a veces lo miraban con lástima cuando llegaba a decirse algo sobre la homosexualidad en el salón de clases; habían razones de sobra para creerlo, por eso su voz se quebró al finalizar. "La gente simplemente es cruel."

Y se permitió llorar entre los brazos de su madre porque vivir en un mundo con gente así era difícil y porque a veces todos necesitamos de alguien que nos diga que no está mal ser un poco diferente al resto.

De vez en cuando, Jisung quería bajar la guardia y solo dejar que su frustración y enojo abandonaran su cuerpo tal como en ese momento.

"Oh, Jisung." Entonces sintió contra su mejilla la manera en que el pecho de su madre se contraía por el llanto que la inundó a ella también casi incontrolablemente. "Mi bebé... dios, lo siento..."

"¿Por qué lo sientes?"

La mujer se separó para limpiarse las lágrimas mientras intentaba decir

"Por no haber estado ahí para ti durante todos estos años..."

"Mamá, esto tenía que pasar en algún momento. Además siempre estuviste ahí, no es como que te hayas olvidado de que existo."

Y no lo decía solo para calmarla, en verdad Jisung jamás se había sentido abandonado o algo por el estilo, todo lo contrario, sabía que su familia nunca lo dejaría caer.

Ella bajó la mirada, estaba apenada y el menor no alcanzaba a comprender porque, pero luego la escuchó decir

"He tratado de estar siempre para ti, pero estás cruzando por una etapa tan complicada... Enserio daría todo de mi para que el mundo fuera menos horrible."

Jisung se pasó la manga de su camiseta por las mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas y respondió intentando sonar más calmado

"Descuida, yo entiendo y sé que lo harías, igual papá... La gente es cruel siempre, pero no tienes que castigarte por eso."

Su madre asintió, parecía que el llanto ya la había dejado un poco cuando se hizo aire con las manos para responder

"Tienes razón, la gente es cruel y horrible usualmente... pero tú debes recordar que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, tu familia, personas que no vamos a juzgarte por nada del mundo, ¿si, bebé?"

Lo sabía y era muy reconfortante escucharlo viniendo de su propia madre, así que la abrazó por un costado casi como un cachorrito asustado y susurró

"Gracias."

El delgado brazo de su madre lo arropó con suavidad mientras decía con determinación

"Créeme que si pudiera te metería en una burbuja, a ti y a Lami para que nunca tuvieran que sufrir por las cosas tan horribles que hace la gente, pero no puedo y me duele verte así."

"No te preocupes, está bien. Yo estoy bien, es solo que me emocioné, es todo."

Y vaya que se había emocionado, definitivamente no esperaba que la conversación siguiera ese rumbo cuando la vio tocando la puerta, pero estaba seguro de que no podría haber salido mejor.

"Aunque debo admitir que si hay algo que me tiene un poco molesta..." A no ser que dijera eso. Jisung alzó la mirada en evidente confusión esperando y ella en realidad no se vio enojada cuando preguntó. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes novio?"

De acuerdo, ya había enloquecido.

Por eso ni siquiera dudó en responder automáticamente

"No lo tengo."

Aunque esa respuesta no convenció a su madre, quién de hecho se encogió de hombros y dijo cómo si no hubiera más opción

"Escuché que hay un chico australiano que te está rondando."

Maldita sea. Enserio, que se lo tragara la tierra, ya no podía con tanta vergüenza.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos antes de exclamar alterado

"¿Papá te contó? Uno ya no puede tener secretos en este mundo."

Solo que no esperaba que su madre le retirara suavemente las manos del rostro para poder verlo a los ojos cuando le dijo algo dolida

"¿Por qué querías mantenerlo en secreto de mi? Aún soy tu madre, Ji."

"Lo sé, pero... Es vergonzoso. Además como dije, ni siquiera es mi novio."

Lo cual no era ninguna mentira.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo aún con ese tono cantarín que lograba incendiar su rostro

"Tu padre dice que le gustas mucho a ese chico."

Tendría que hablar con su padre acerca de las cosas que eran solo su percepción y las cosas que eran una realidad en la vida.

"No le creas todas las cosas que dice, Chris cree que solo lo quiero como amigo."

Su madre le mostró una sonrisa pícara cuando murmuró

"Me enteré de que incluso dice los diálogos de las películas junto contigo."

Jisung no pudo ocultar la pequeña sonrisa inconsciente que apareció sobre sus labios

"Sí, eso hace."

"Normalmente no aceptaría con tanta facilidad lo que dice tu padre, pero por esta vez le creeré que el famoso Chan esta loco por ti."

El adolescente volvió a cubrir su rostro y de hecho escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada al exclamar

"¡Mamá!"

Solo escuchó la risa de pura satisfacción de su madre y luego la manera en que dejaba pequeñas palmaditas sobre su cadera al decir

"Está bien, mi vida. Enamorarse es lo más hermoso que hay... Además, tu padre me dijo que es un buen muchacho."

Jisung se retiró la almohada del rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos y murmuró

"Lo es..."

Se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos que Jisung en verdad atesoró, pero fue tomado con la guardia baja al escuchar la siguiente pregunta

"¿Y es guapo?"

Las mejillas de Jisung se sonrojaron brutalmente, sin embargo aunque se sentía avergonzado, quiso responder esa pregunta.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo al murmurar

"Yo creo que sí, aunque mi papá insiste en que parece drogadicto." Desbloqueó su celular para mostrarle una foto rápidamente. "Es él."

"Wow... ¡Jisung, él es muy guapo! Que buen gusto tienes."

"¡Mamá!"

Esa mujer no tenía control.

Ella solo continuó asintiendo mientras miraba la foto y entonces dijo con gran seguridad

"Cómo te dije, no confío siempre en el juicio de tu padre, por ejemplo se equivocó en la parte de que parece drogadicto."

"Papá solo está celoso."

Su madre estuvo completamente de acuerdo, pues dijo

"Ya lo creo, pero es que ninguno nos dimos cuenta de en que momento dejaste de ser nuestro bebé; él se alteró porque creía que ese atractivo australiano intentaba robarte." El adolescente retiró la mirada, nunca había pensado realmente en el origen de los celos de su padre, así que eso lo dejó pensando. Su madre se aclaró la garganta al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el celular y agregó. "Ciertamente... Se ven lindos juntos, cariño. Pero cuéntame qué le gusta hacer."

Al fin una pregunta sencilla.

"Pues... Le gusta la música, de hecho quiere estudiar música en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl..."

"Wow, un artista. No lo conozco pero por lo que he escuchado, parece que tiene buenos objetivos en la vida, Sung."

"Eso creo..." Sonrió al recordar el proyecto que mantenía con sus hyungs y dijo. "De hecho, Chris y yo intentamos componer canciones junto con otro amigo llamado Changbin..."

La mujer asintió emocionada e incluso se permitió posar su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

"Me gusta esa actitud. Estoy segura de que debe ser un gran partido para ti."

"No le gusto, mamá..."

Ya no dolía tanto decirlo en voz alta...

De acuerdo, aún dolía, pero dolía más que ahora también su madre fuera tan entusiasta al respecto.

Obviamente, la mujer no iba a quedarse a gusto con esas palabras, por eso le dio un toquecito con la punta de su índice sobre la nariz y con una enorme sonrisa audaz murmuró

"Eso está por verse, mi niño. Solo dale tiempo." Ella juntó sus manos como si hubiera acabado con el tema y continuó. "Por otro lado, en verdad me encantaría conocerlo."

"Cuando vayas a Corea te lo presentaré, pero por favor no seas como mi papá. Se puso completamente celoso y fue algo grosero cuando Chris fue a la casa."

"Perdonalo, aunque creo que a estas alturas ya lo aceptó. Tuvo que hacerlo, él en verdad quiere verte feliz sin importar si es al lado de este chico australiano que según él parece drogadicto." Jisung sonrió porque estaba consciente de ello y no podía molestarse con su padre por intentar protegerlo. Su madre le acomodó el cabello suavemente antes de decir con cierta determinación. "Tu padre debió haberte dado la _plática_ yendo más acorde a tus gustos, pero ya que no lo hizo, lo haré yo."

_Oh no._

Ese era el momento de suplicar.

Jisung negó repetidamente con la cabeza y exclamó casi desesperado

"Mamá, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas. Te lo suplico."

Su madre solo se soltó riendo a carcajadas y le preguntó consternada

"¿Por qué súplicas, niño? Es por tu propio bien."

"Y lo sé pero en verdad estoy bien, ya nos enseñaron a poner condones en la escuela, papá me dio una perspectiva algo extraña al respecto y sinceramente ni siquiera pretendo tener sexo pronto, así que por favor ten piedad."

Su madre solo sonrió ladinamente y asintió. Confiaba en su hijo y estaba segura de que el adolescente en efecto ya tenía bien claras las consecuencias de tener relaciones sexuales antes de saber manejar las consecuencias que ello pudiera traerle.

Estaba bien, lo dejaría vivir en paz al menos por esa noche.

Crisis maternal superada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me puso soft escribir esto, lo acepto


	40. walk you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung regresa a Corea y sus chocolates quizá no durarán tanto como esperaba

"Ya me tengo que ir, Nancy me espera. ¿Vas a ir a tu casa?"

Jisung miró con cierta discreción hacia la puerta vecina y murmuró

"Uhm... Creo que me quedaré un rato con Chris."

Felix solo le dedicó una sonrisa pícara antes de acomodarse el cuello de la camiseta y decir

"De acuerdo. No hagas nada que yo no haría."

Jisung sintió el rostro entero y el cuello calientes, podría haberse ahogado con su propia saliva

"Hablamos de tu hermano."

"Y del chico que te gusta..." Felix le guiñó un ojo antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de la habitación. "Nos vemos, Jisung. Y gracias de nuevo por los dulces."

Kang se quedó un momento sentado sobre la cama, pero cuando logró armarse de valor, tocó a la puerta del mayor y esperó a que ésta se abriera, revelando a Chan con sus rizos revueltos, camiseta sin mangas y shorts deportivos.

Todo él era casual y Jisung tuvo que contenerse a si mismo de mirarlo demasiado y solo preguntar

"Hey... ¿Quieres hacer algo?"

El mayor miró hacia atrás del chico de 13 años y preguntó curioso

"¿Y Felix?"

"¿Con quién crees?"

La puerta de la habitación de Chris se abrió por completo y con una sonrisa satisfecha dijo con falsa lástima

"Entonces para su mala suerte, tendremos que comer esa bolsa familiar de Cheetos nosotros solos."

Jisung sonrió complacido y siguió a Chan hacia dentro de la habitación.

El mayor ya tenía encendida su laptop sobre la cama y le dijo

"Siéntate donde quieras, estaba pensando en ver una película, pero ya que estás aquí, podemos jugar también al Jackbox."

Jisung asintió emocionado, la última vez que había jugado al Jackbox con Chris y Felix había sido cuando tenía diez, así que con gran entusiasmo vio al mayor buscar el control de la televisión para enlazar su laptop.

El menor aún recordaba la primera vez que había entrado al cuarto de Chan, le gustó mucho el color azul en las paredes, las cortinas claras y el olor a dulces de mantequilla por los caramelos escondidos entre la ropa de Chris, Jisung podía jurar que era una obsesión la que tenía por esas cosas.

Habían pasado muchos años desde esa primera impresión, las paredes aún eran azules, las cortinas claras pero ahora con un patrón de cuadros, y el aroma... _Dios_ , el aroma volvía loco al joven y hormonal Jisung de 13 años; era una extraña mezcla de antitranspirante con aroma a cítricos, loción y un ligero rastro de sudor. Sonaría ridículo, pero la combinación era tan jodidamente masculina que Jisung ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera sano, además del importante hecho de que varios de sus sueños húmedos habían usado esa habitación como escenario.

Evitó pensar en eso y mejor sacó su celular para usarlo como control.

Así pasaron las siguientes dos horas de la tarde, ambos sentados contra el respaldo de la cama de Chris, Jisung justificando el hecho de ir perdiendo en Word Spud por no tener un inglés nativo como el del mayor, Chan rezongando por cada vez que caía en las mentiras de Jisung en Fibbage y los dos riendo a carcajadas por los dibujos tan mal hechos de ambos.

La bolsa tamaño familiar de Cheetos en efecto se agotó y Chris exclamó dramáticamente

"Me siento tan culpable por el hecho de que nos acabamos una bolsa gigante de Cheetos, pero aun así quiero comer más."

"Creo que puedo ayudar con eso." Jisung rebuscó en su maleta y justo cuando halló lo que buscaba, dijo. "Traje algo para ti de Estados Unidos."

El mayor lo miró con una enorme sonrisa y hasta se enderezó sobre la cama mientras decía

"Jisung no tenías que molestarte."

"No hay problema... Igual Hyunjin me exigió que le trajera dulces, así que..."

Chris se rió de esa manera tan linda que nunca dejaba de embelesar a Jisung.

No quiso traer algo demasiado extravagante, de hecho prefería que fuera algo más pequeño y personal, algo que pudiera quedar como una especie de secreto entre ellos.

Sacó la barra de chocolate y se la pasó a Chan, quién miró con una gran sonrisa hacia la barra y exclamó

"Rayos, es una barra King Size. Muchas gracias, Sung." Revisó la etiqueta y recitó. " _Hershey's Symphony,_ jamás había escuchado sobre él."

Jisung se encogió un poco en si mismo, ligeramente apenado, pero le dijo

"Es mi chocolate preferido, pensé que quizá podría gustarte."

Chris tardó nada en abrir el empaque y aún con su gran sonrisa dijo

"Confío en tu buen gusto, así que veamos." Partió un pequeño rectángulo y también le ofreció uno a Jisung ya que estaba en eso. Solo tuvo que probar la primera porción para que sus ojos se cerraran y luego exclamar. "Oh... _Holy shit_. Demonios, Jisung..."

"¿Te gustó?"

Hasta Jisung tuvo que controlarse porque no era sano ver a Chan haciendo semejantes expresiones mientras usaba esa camiseta sin mangas que acabaría volviendo loco a Kang.

El mayor de inmediato arrancó un segundo pedazo y dijo con la mirada prácticamente pérdida

"Dios mío, es el mejor chocolate que he probado."

Y Jisung supuso que no lo decía solo por compromiso, pues estaba comiendo cada mini rectángulo de chocolate como si fuera el último dulce del planeta.

"¿En verdad te gustó?"

Chan volvió a gemir mientras degustaba el chocolate y exclamó

"Rayos si, ¿Cómo es que había vivido tanto tiempo sin probarlo? Mi vida ha sido un desperdicio total. Gracias por enseñarme que había estado muerto hasta el día de hoy."

El menor tuvo que reír ante eso, era un poco exagerado, incluso para él que era un amante del chocolate.

Se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia y murmuró

"No fue nada, pero si te gustó tanto, puedo darte otra barra si quieres."

"Eso sería un gran abuso de mi parte, acabas de decirme que es tu chocolate preferido, yo no podría."

Si, es verdad que era su chocolate preferido y que solo lo conseguía cuando iba a América, pero Chris estaba extasiado mientras lo comía, no le costaba nada darle otra barra y ya.

O bien, ese podía ser su pretexto para demostrarle una vez más la clase de cariño que le tenía.

"Está bien, igual traje tantas barras como pude para mí, supongo que puedo compartirte una."

El mayor incluso dejó de masticar por un momento el chocolate en su boca para mirar fijamente a Jisung a los ojos.

No era una mirada incómoda, solo era sorpresiva.

Jisung no entendía que estaba pasando, realmente no podía leer la mirada de Bang sobre él.

A pesar de que a esas alturas, sus mejillas seguramente estaban ardiendo, Jisung no retiró la mirada hasta que Chan sonrió y dijo

"Gracias."

Ese 'gracias' no había sonado normal, tenía una suave inflexión que Jisung desconocía, pero que hacía que sonara genuino en verdad. No estaba diciéndolo como compromiso o por simple regla de urbanidad, Christopher Bang le estaba agradeciendo enserio y algo le decía a Jisung que no tenía que ver precisamente con el chocolate entre sus manos.

Miró distraídamente hacia el reloj en la pantalla y dijo tras aclararse la garganta

"Ya tengo que ir a casa o papá enloquecerá."

Chris retrocedió un poco y sin dejar de sonreír aclaró

"Él sabe que siempre estás aquí."

El menor no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero de todas formas se puso de pie y dijo intentando sonar cómico

"Tus padres deben creer que no tengo casa."

Aunque lejos de reírse, Chan solo lo miró con la dulce sonrisa sobre sus labios cuando dijo

"Mi mamá te ama, cree que eres la única buena influencia que le queda a Felix."

Lo había escuchado antes, principalmente en la escuela. Los profesores a veces le decían que le convenía buscar amigos que se comportaran menos como criminales juveniles.

Jisung suspiró y murmuró

"Creo que es lo que la mayoría espera de mi."

Lo cual no era algo precisamente bueno para Jisung, no cuando esperaban que toda la cordura cupiera en él.

"Las personas confían en que eres razonable."

¿Lo era?

Que lo dijera Chan debía significar algo, ¿No?

A Jisung a veces lo abrumaba pensar en que había otras personas como la abuela de Hyunjin y ahora Yoona que de hecho esperaban que él nunca se alejara de ambos adolescentes porque creían firmemente en que él podía traerlos de vuelta al buen camino.

Si supieran lo difícil que era para él mismo ser lo que llamaban 'buena influencia'.

No porque le gustara hacer las cosas típicas que a sus compañeros y amigos si, sino porque a veces pensaba que tal vez todo se volvería más fácil si lograba ser un poco más normal.

Tragó saliva para despejar su garganta y confesó

"Ya no sé si lo soy..."

No esperaba una respuesta para eso, solo era una declaración que había puesto en la mesa y de la cual quería deshacerse.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con Chan mirándolo fijamente con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, como si estuviera pensando sobre lo que acababa de decir.

Mantuvo el contacto con su misma intensidad, tanto que Jisung se sintió un poco incómodo al razonar que había sido mucho tiempo desde que había hablado por última vez, así que dijo

"Tengo que irme."

Solo que no contaba con que Chris iba a ponerse de pie también y le diría con gran simpleza

"Te acompaño a tu casa."

Kang por un segundo no supo que decir, se sentía sorprendido y simultáneamente idiotizado.

Cómo pudo señaló con su pulgar hacia atrás y murmuró

"Son solo dos cuadras."

"Eso nunca me detuvo cuando era más joven."

Era cierto, durante todos esos años cuando Jisung caminaba de vuelta a su casa, Felix usualmente lo acompañaba, pero Chan a veces iba con ellos también en caso de que fuera muy noche.

Con el paso del tiempo, Felix ya no lo consideraba necesario y en otras ocasiones, tal como en ese momento, Felix simplemente ya no estaba ni siquiera en su casa, así que Chan era el único con el que Jisung pasaba tiempo, y por lo tanto el único que lo acompañaría de vuelta a su casa.

Eso estaba bien, su corazón podía aguantar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de Banghan para lo que se viene


	41. what have you done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente, Jisung a veces se pregunta si es como un padre para sus dos mejores amigos

El jetlag aún estaba matando a Jisung. Hacia casi cuatro días que habían vuelto a clases, pero el cansancio de su viaje no cedía.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el descanso y él se puso de pie casi automáticamente para seguir a Felix hacia fuera del aula.

Hyunjin dijo que iría a buscar algo de comer, pero Felix no lo siguió como usualmente, de hecho se quedó callado enseguida de Jisung y esperó a que el mayor se retirara confundido.

Caminaron hacia fuera del edificio, ya casi nunca comían dentro de la cafetería, así que buscaron un árbol medianamente frondoso que pudiera darles sombra para pasar el descanso.

Solo hasta que ya se habían sentado, Felix miró a Jisung con ojos grandes y le dijo con un tono de voz prácticamente suplicante

"Jisung, tengo que decirte algo."

Kang miró a Felix con atención, el australiano llevaba días actuando muy raro, desde que volvieron del Spring Break siendo precisos.

"Seguro, Lix. ¿Qué ocurre?"

Bang mordió su labio insistentemente hasta que al parecer logró armarse de valor para hablar y lo dijo

"Es que... Lo hice con Nancy."

Jisung no supo si era adecuado atribuirle su aletargamiento al cansancio por el jetlag, a su estupidez normal o simplemente al hecho de que no entendía el nerviosismo de Felix.

El mayor no se consideraba inocente ni nada por el estilo, pero de momento no captó a que se refería su mejor amigo, así que preguntó confundido, aunque sin darle verdadero peso a sus palabras

"¿Hiciste qué?" Felix ladeó su cabeza para no encontrar su mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, entonces Jisung entendió el sentido real de cada palabra y fueron sus mejillas las que se calentaron brutalmente por la vergüenza de no haber captado antes. "Oh... _Oh dios_ , eh... ¿wow?"

El menor dejó caer su cabeza contra el tronco y murmuró

"No, wow no."

Jisung realmente no tenía idea de qué decir, con Hyunjin tampoco había estado muy seguro de qué decir, pero la diferencia era que Felix en verdad esperaba un consejo o palabra de aliento de su parte.

Trató de pensar en las mil conversaciones sobre sexualidad que había tenido que soportar y decidió cuál era la pregunta adecuada

"Pues... ¿Como te sientes?"

Felix seguía mirando hacia sus propias manos y de hecho se veía muy cansado cuando dijo en tono seco

"Raro."

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Por qué?"

El australiano rascó nerviosamente su cuello y mordió su labio antes de decir

"Estuvo bien, pero... No sé, me siento culpable y al mismo tiempo siento que cometí un error."

No había nada que quisiera Jisung más que ayudarle a Felix, pero cada vez entendía menos.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado alterado

"¿Que clase de error?"

"No lo sé." El menor se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de suspirar y luego miró a los ojos a Kang cuando agregó. "Que simplemente no debió haber ocurrido."

Bueno, Jisung no quería romperle el corazón a su amigo, pero él también estaba seguro de que no debió de haber ocurrido eso aún. Sin embargo, Kang estaba plenamente consciente de que Felix ya debía saber eso y por lo tanto no necesitaba a alguien que se lo recordara.

Por esa razón, decidió mejor comentarle apenado

"Perdón Lix, es que... No sé qué decirte. ¿Qué te dijo Hyunjin?"

Felix volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello, lucía incluso frustrado, en especial cuando murmuró

"No le he dicho. Sé bien lo que me va a decir, para él esto no significa nada, pero para mí si. Nancy es especial, Jisung. Sé que es ridículo decirlo, pero creo que la amo."

"No, no... No creo que sea ridículo. En realidad te creo."

La gente solía decir que era imposible amar a alguien siendo tan joven como lo eran ellos, pero Jisung no estaba seguro; si bien era cierto que la mayoría de las relaciones adolescentes resultaban fallidas, ¿No era también en la adolescencia cuando se experimentaba el famoso primer amor?

Y había visto a Felix cuando se trataba sobre Nancy, había algo que siempre era invariable y ese algo era precisamente la manera en que los ojos de Felix se iluminaban como si fuera una estrella misma de la que se hablaba.

Era solo un poco inquietante, pues en realidad a Jisung le parecía curioso.

Felix volvió a suspirar, pero esa vez se escuchó aún más cansado y entonces dijo algo acelerado

"Lo siento por molestarte con todo esto Jisung, pero es que tenía que decírselo a alguien y tú eres mi mejor amigo, solo confiaba en ti."

"Oye, no me molestas. En realidad, perdón por no saber que decir."

Su confesión era sincera, realmente lamentaba no tener idea de que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, por eso prefirió pasar su brazo por encima de sus hombros para abrazarlo, gesto que el australiano correspondió con una sonrisa nerviosa al decir

"En realidad yo tampoco sé que decir."

"Tranquilo..." Dejó que Felix se relajara un momento y entonces le preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?"

A Felix le tomó menos de dos segundos responder con seguridad

"Mis padres." Toda la seguridad con que habló se fue al carajo cuando miró a Jisung de nuevo a los ojos y empezó a preguntar en pánico. "¿Tengo que decirles lo que pasó? Ellos ya me habían hablado al respecto y... Jisung, yo sé qué es lo que puede pasar por esto y no me siento bien... No soy lo suficientemente maduro, por dios soy un imbécil, ¿En qué estaba pensando?"

"Creo que no estabas pensando. Lix, cálmate, usaste protección, ¿No?" El rostro de Felix prácticamente se incendió mientras asentía tímidamente y Jisung podría haberlo encontrado gracioso si tan solo su mejor amigo no se viera tan desconsolado. "¿El asunto de tus padres es lo que te hace sentir culpable?"

El menor asintió de nuevo y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro del coreano, se sentía simple y sencillamente agotado.

Jisung no quería presionarlo más, aunque de hecho Felix se veía más relajado ya que lo había contado, así que ni siquiera intentó decir algo más.

Por dios... ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como el padre de sus dos mejores amigos?

***

Felix ya se veía menos estresado después de su confesión y de hecho le dijo a Jisung que iría a la escuela de Nancy en cuanto acabaran las clases.

Kang le pidió que lo esperara un momento

"Te veo en la puerta, solo déjame ir a guardar mis libros ¿Okay?"

Felix asintió dócilmente y se recargó contra una pared para esperar al mayor.

Hyunjin se quedaría a su clase de danza, así que no tenían que preocuparse por él.

Jisung apenas había acabado de guardar los libros en su casillero cuando la puerta de metal fue azotada con fuerza golpeándole la mano en el proceso.

Soltó un quejido por el dolor punzante en el dorso de su mano y cuando alzó la mirada no pudo contenerse de exclamar completamente alterado

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?"

RenJun lo miró con furia y le dijo con una calma inquietante

"Me tienes harto."

Jisung frunció el entrecejo y se dio media vuelta listo para retirarse, solo le dijo molesto

"Aléjate de mi."

RenJun se paró frente a él y lo empujó por el hombro para que se detuviera, entonces exclamó

"El que tiene que alejarse eres tú. Te lo diré una sola vez: deja de molestar a JaeMin."

_No puede ser._

"¿Perdón?"

"Ya me enteré de que estás fastidiándolo. ¿O qué? ¿Creías que no iba a darme cuenta?"

Ay no, esto era lo último que necesitaba y sinceramente no estaba de humor para discutir con RenJun, en especial cuando estaba más idiota que de costumbre.

Jisung puso los ojos en blanco e hizo ademán de empezar a caminar hacia la salida tras murmurar

"Estás más confundido que nunca."

Las manos de RenJun volvieron a detenerlo por el pecho, pero esa vez lo empujaron con mucha más fuerza, casi haciéndolo tropezar.

Huang soltó una risa despectiva antes de preguntar con desafortunado sarcasmo

"¿Lo estoy? Quizá pudiste engañar a Nana porque es demasiado bueno o quizá muy tonto como para darse cuenta de quién eres realmente, pero si sigues molestándolo, vas a conocerme enserio."

Jisung quiso soltar un bufido ante esas palabras, ahora también JaeMin era un tonto al parecer, pero no era momento de mostrarse vulnerable

"No te tengo miedo, RenJun. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien como JaeMin, pero te aseguro que él es bastante capaz de saber con quién quiere conversar y con quién no. No te necesita como niñera para decidir sus amistades."

Otra vez la sonrisa burlona e inquietante se abrió paso en el rostro del chino, quién se mostró con una expresión algo oscura y arrogante al decir con voz calmada

"Solo déjalo en paz, ¿Okay? JaeMin no es un _anormal_ como tú y más te vale que no lo molestes o voy a hacer que tu vida se vuelva en verdad imposible."

Jisung frunció el entrecejo y le dio un manotazo a la mano que sujetaba su muñeca, entonces se alejó de ese chino demente.

 _Anormal_. Parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse del picor en sus ojos y solo se alejó tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar.

Giró en la esquina para salir del edificio, pero fue sorprendido por Felix que exclamó

"¿Estás bien?"

Jisung casi se cae hacia atrás por el susto y murmuró

"Maldita sea, casi me matas."

Solo desvió la mirada y continuó caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, pero el menor lo siguió de cerca y le preguntó

"¿Qué fue eso, Jisung?"

Lo que le faltaba, tener que dar explicaciones innecesarias.

"Nada. Te dije que me esperaras en la salida."

"Tardaste mucho y vine a buscarte. ¿Por qué mencionó a JaeMin?" Felix lo jaló del brazo para que le hiciera caso e insistió. "Respóndeme."

Bueno, era evidente que ya no le quedaba escapatoria.

Pensó en mentirle, pero Felix no era tonto y era probable que hubiera escuchado toda la conversación, quizá solo no entendía la razón del arrebato de RenJun.

Se encogió de hombros fingiendo que la palabra anormal no le había dolido en lo absoluto y solo dijo

"JaeMin me ha estado hablando desde hace algunos días... Supongo que le contó a su _mejor amigo_ RenJun y ahora... Bueno."

Creía que en Felix lograría encontrar algo de seriedad, pero el menor de hecho le preguntó completamente indignado

"¿Ya tienes novio y no pensabas decirnos nada?"

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo porque su silencio podría malinterpretarse

"No tengo novio. Solo me habla de vez en cuando y ya."

No estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando a Bang molestar respecto al tema, por eso aceleró en su camino hacia la salida, pero sintió a Felix corriendo prácticamente a su lado mientras le decía

"JaeMin es un buen partido, ¿Sabías?"

"No le gusto a JaeMin, maldita sea."

Su desplante ayudó menos que nada, pues Felix soltó una risita y exclamó

"Esta bien, Jisung. Se ven lindos juntos."

"Basta, Felix." Era su momento de suplicar. "Por favor no le vayas a decir nada a Hyunjin o si no..."

"Él no me tiene que decir nada, pero admito que es gracioso que tú no quieras que me lo diga."

Bien, olvídenlo.

Cubrió sus ojos y murmuró hastiado

"Ugh, los odio."

Hyunjin lo abrazó por los hombros mientras le decía cuál orador motivacional

"Relájate, Jisung. Felix tiene razón, se ven muy lindos juntos y ahora que sé que RenJun se opone, con más razón los quiero juntos."

Enserio, ese no era su día.

De todas formas, se dejó abrazar por Hyunjin e incluso recargó su cabeza contra su hombro porque era desgastante discutir con esos dos.

Aunque no esperaba que la conversación tomara un giro completamente distinto cuando Hyunjin señaló a Felix y casi le ladró molesto

"Y tú... ¿Que demonios me estás ocultando?"

Felix se paralizó por completo, si antes no se había delatado, con esa reacción fue más que obvio que en efecto estaba ocultándole algo a Hwang.

"Yo... No sé de qué hablas."

Claro que Hyunjin no era un completo tonto, por eso lo acusó sin problema

"Cuando llegué con ustedes en el descanso estabas más pálido que tu hermano y se quedaron callados como si yo fuera un jodido fantasma. ¿Acaso este es el tipo de confianza que nos tenemos, Bang?"

Jisung sabía que de hecho si era ese tipo de confianza, porque Hyunjin tampoco había querido contarle la verdad a Felix acerca de su primera vez.

Aunque no esperaba ver al australiano encogerse de hombros con tanto cinismo y decir con simpleza

"Lo hice con Nancy."

Jisung de hecho volteó su cabeza para mirar la reacción de Hyunjin.

El mayor solo lo miró sin borrar la sonrisa entre sus labios, creía que era una broma

"¿Qué?"

Felix dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y simplemente empezó a hablar sin parar

"Eso pasó y no quería decirte porque ya sé que eres un imbécil y que vas a decir que soy un tonto por pensar tanto respecto al tema, pero las chicas no son solo para darse un buen polvo y ya, Hyunjin, maldita sea, son seres humanos, así que más te vale no empezar a joder el alma con tus estupideces o jamás volveré a hablarte en mi vida porque eres un idiota sin cerebro que no se merece tener amigos tan fenomenales como nosotros."

El menor incluso acabó agitado por su desplante mientras que Hwang se veía más confundido que nunca y Jisung cerraba los ojos suplicando porque no iniciaran una pelea de esto.

Hyunjin lo miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo en un tono de voz relativamente tranquilo, aunque más bien sarcástico

"Oye tranquilo. Está bien si Nancy quiso reclamar tu virginidad con champaña rosa y una cama llena de flores, no tienes que ponerte así, Felix."

Y mejor no se lo hubiera dicho, pues el australiano entrecerró los ojos y volvió a hablar con su tono agresivo

"¿Ves? Es eso precisamente de lo que hablo. Eres un idiota, te lo dije y ni así fuiste menos imbécil, por eso no te cuento las cosas, Hyunjin, solo eres un estúpido rencoroso y machista, ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que eres tan popular entre las chicas cuando eres un cretino total."

Hyunjin de hecho se enojó y estaba listo para gritarle unas cuantas cosas a su amigo australiano, pero Jisung lo detuvo por el pecho y con sus ojos muy abiertos susurró

"Habla con él." Hyunjin hizo una mueca de confusión total, claramente no comprendía nada, pero Kang insistió. "Por favor habla con él, lo necesita."

La mirada de Hyunjin perdió la ira flameante anterior y de hecho se suavizó al mirar a su amigo tan alterado

"Felix... Yongbok, maldita sea, escúchame." El australiano lo miró y se veía solo como un animal asustado a la defensiva listo para atacar. Hwang suspiró y dijo tratando de no usar su tono sarcástico. "Viejo, está bien si tu primera vez con Nancy fue buena, ¿Por qué te pones así?"

"Porque te conozco y sé que vas a empezar a burlarte de todo cuando esto en verdad fue importante para mí." La mirada de Felix pasó de asustada a expectante y le dijo mucho más sereno. "Sé que a ti no te importa, nunca lo ha hecho, pero Nancy no es una simple chica en mi vida, Hyunjin ella me gusta en verdad y..."

"Felix, cálmate. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que Nancy no es solo una chica en tu vida. Por dios, ella es la única razón por la que dejas de jugar Minecraft, sé que es especial para ti y no quería ofenderte ni mucho menos a ella, es solo que así soy yo siempre y creí que lo sabías... Si te molesta, solo no diré nada. Eres mi mejor amigo, Lix, por supuesto que no quiero que dejes de hablarme por esto."

Hasta Jisung se sorprendió por lo honestas que habían sonado las palabras de Hyunjin, pero sobretodo de lo atemorizado que se veía él en general.

El rostro de Felix se transformó por completo dejando una simple expresión de culpa mientras decía

"Hey... Perdón, Hyunjin... Es solo que... Dios, creo que voy a colapsar por tantas cosas, no quise gritarte así pero... Lo siento, me puse nervioso."

Jisung volvió a sorprenderse cuando Hyunjin en lugar de burlarse, de hecho se acercó para posar su mano sobre el hombro del menor intentando brindarle consuelo mientras le decía

"Esta bien. No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres."

Felix se rió sin levantar la mirada y murmuró

"Lo peor es que si quiero decírtelo aunque sé que pensarás que es absurdo."

Hyunjin posó su otra mano sobre el hombro libre de Yongbok para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos y con una seriedad irreconocible le dijo

"Felix, tú siempre me parecerás absurdo, no tienes que acostarte con tu novia para que lo piense."

El australiano puso los ojos en blanco, pero de cualquier forma aceptó el abrazo del mayor.

Jisung sonrió desde su lugar, ya sabía que esos dos no podían enojarse por mucho tiempo.

Hwang se rió cuando ya se habían separado y le dijo

"De acuerdo, ya que aclaramos esto, ¿Puedes vivir más tranquilo?"

Felix asintió mucho más relajado que antes y dijo

"Estaba enloqueciendo, llevo casi una semana ocultándolo y creí que iba a explotar si no se los decía a ustedes."

Cómo siempre, los momentos más conmovedores de la vida no podían durar entre ellos tres, especialmente si se trataba de Hyunjin y de Felix, por eso Jisung no se sintió genuinamente sorprendido cuando vio a Hwang obligar a Felix a alzar la mirada y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora le preguntó

"¿Entonces lo hicieron sobre tu mantita de Minecraft?"

Felix soltó una risa aunque intentaba hacerse el indignado todavía y le torció el brazo al mayor cuando le respondió

"Si imbécil y con mi Creeper de peluche sobre la cama también."

Continuaron su ridícula pero usual lucha con Jisung de espectador a un lado y después de que se cansaron, Hyunjin lo abrazó por los hombros para que se calmara y le preguntó

"Bueno, ¿Entonces estamos bien?"

"Estamos bien." Dijo Felix mucho más relajado. Suspiró como si se hubiera desecho de un enorme peso y dijo. "Esta conversación ha sido de muchísimo provecho y saben que los quiero, pero ya me voy." Miró a Jisung y le preguntó directamente. "¿Vas a venir conmigo?"

Genial, ¿Que había más humillante que esto?

"No quiero ir contigo, pero iré aún así."

Ambos lo miraron con cierta confusión, pero fue Felix quién preguntó

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que entregarle esto a JaeMin."

La sonrisita molesta de Hyunjin fue lo peor de todo.

***

"Solo llegaré a darle esto y me iré."

Felix hizo un puchero y exclamó

"Pero creí que íbamos a joderle el alma a RenJun."

Jisung negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que sonaba divertido eso de fastidiar a RenJun, no era tan gracioso cuando era él quien recibía el odio perpetuo de ese chino irritante.

"Me importa muy poco lo que RenJun dijo, pero le prometí un souvenir a JaeMin y se lo voy a entregar."

Felix frunció el entrecejo y dijo intrigado

"Y a todo esto, ¿Qué vas a regalarle?"

"No es nada."

Jisung intentó ocultar la bolsa de papel, pero Felix fue mucho más rápido y le quitó la bolsa para revisar el contenido.

Miró con una ceja alzada el souvenir y preguntó consternado

"¿Le vas a regalar un jelly bean de metal?"

Jisung le arrebató la bolsa y murmuró fastidiado

"Es un llavero del Cloud Gate que está en el Millennium Park, ignorante."

El australiano soltó una carcajada e insistió en que era un bendito jelly bean metálico hasta hartar al mayor, lo cual consiguió en muy poco tiempo.

De hecho, Felix estaba más que dispuesto a seguir molestando, pero en cuanto vio a su novia asomarse por la puerta de salida, cambió su actitud por completo hasta prácticamente derretirse.

Jisung ya entendía porqué Hyunjin molestaba tanto al menor respecto a la manera en que cambiaba tan radicalmente siempre que se trataba de Nancy, era cierto, Felix era demasiado débil por la chica.

Por él estaba bien si con eso lograba librarse de que lo molestara.

Apenas iba a saludar a Nancy cuando escuchó que mencionaban su nombre y miró hacia atrás de la novia de su amigo

"Jisung." La sonrisa de JaeMin creció en cuanto vio a Kang y exclamó. "No esperaba verte aquí."

Jisung reaccionó de pronto y mostró la pequeña bolsa de papel donde traía el llavero antes de decir

"Aquí está el souvenir que prometí."

La mirada de JaeMin prácticamente brilló por la emoción y fue como si se olvidara de la gente a su alrededor, pues se acercó a Jisung para tomar la bolsa y aún con su enorme sonrisa dijo

"Era una broma lo del souvenir, por supuesto que no tenías que traerme nada."

Kang se encogió de hombros, apenado por las miradas que les estaban dedicando Felix, Nancy, Heejin y Seungmin, y murmuró para intentar no atraer más atención

"Dije que lo haría, ¿No? Espero que te guste, es un detalle pequeño..."

JaeMin bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa entre sus manos y de inmediato exclamó

"¡El monumento del Millennium Park!"

Felix intervino diciendo

"Es un jelly bean metálico."

El comentario de hecho le sacó una risa a JaeMin, aunque Jisung solo alzó su mano para desacreditar a Felix y murmuró para Na

"La cultura no es para todos."

JaeMin soltó otra risa y le lanzó una mirada en forma de disculpa al australiano, aunque de hecho Felix exclamó

"Hey JaeMin, Jisung pensó en que fueran por algo de beber."

Los ojos de Kang se abrieron mucho ante esas palabras y de hecho se acercó un poco a Felix para susurrarle

"No hagas esto, Felix. Maldita sea, ya quedé de verme con..."

"Claro, vamos."

Dijo JaeMin muy emocionado sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera de la renuencia de Jisung, aunque al final no importó, porque ambos acabaron sentados uno al lado del otro en una banca afuera de la nevería en el centro comercial.

El camino no fue incómodo, de hecho todo lo contrario, JaeMin conversaba lo suficiente por ambos, así que nunca dejaba que se instalara algún silencio incómodo entre ellos.

Ya que estaban sentados a punto de terminar con sus helados, JaeMin con su helado sabor a té verde y Jisung comiendo uno de cheesecake, el mayor comentó

"Creí que traerías el juguete de tu hermana para pintarte el cabello."

"Decidí que mejor no, ¿Que clase de hermano mayor sería si le quitara sus juguetes a Lami?" JaeMin soltó una risa y entonces Jisung continuó. "Pero creí que tú querías pintar tu cabello de color rosa."

Na se pasó una mano por el cabello para alborotarlo un poco y con cierto nerviosismo dijo

"Si bueno... Necesito dinero para ello, así que estoy ahorrando."

Jisung alzó sus cejas sintiéndose un poco sorprendido y preguntó

"¿Entonces si lo harás?"

JaeMin alzó sus cejas sugestivamente y le dijo intentando bromear

"Por supuesto, me veré genial... No tan bien como tú con esas luces de colores, pero creo que puedo manejarlo."

Jisung inclinó su cabeza para esconder el sonrojo por la vergüenza y sobretodo la sonrisa.

"Eres un pesado ahora que tomaste un poco de confianza."

JaeMin le sonrió apenado, pero se miró un poco arrepentido al preguntar

"¿Me disculpas?"

"Solo estoy jugando, de cualquier forma estoy acostumbrado a Hyunjin y él es mil veces peor."

El mayor miró hacia un lado y murmuró con un tono que Jisung no supo descifrar

"Eso suena mal."

Kang se encogió de hombros al pensar en todas las cosas que usualmente le decía Hyunjin y de hecho acabó sonriendo mientras le explicaba

"No realmente, incluso podría decir que sus comentarios me han forjado un gran carácter, ya nada me hace daño."

JaeMin miró hacia sus manos y también sonrió cuando dijo

"Creo que puedo decir lo mismo de RenJun, a veces puede ser un poco... Intenso."

Jisung habría usado la palabra 'imbécil'.

No quería hablar sobre RenJun, enserio no le interesaba, pero necesitaba saber algunas cosas

"¿Tú le contaste que me conocías?"

El otro adolescente asintió y sus mejillas se pintaron de un muy suave rosado casi imperceptible al momento que explicó

"Si... Fue por lo del cabello. Le dije que definitivamente iba a teñirlo de rosa y preguntó el porqué de mi decisión, así que le dije que tú me habías convencido al decir que a menos que él me pagara el tinte, entonces yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi cabello. Me costó que se enojara conmigo por casi un día, pero sé que no estaba molesto, solo le gusta ser dramático. ¿Que puedo decir? Es mi mejor amigo."

En verdad Jisung no sabía si JaeMin tenía la más mínima idea de la clase de persona que era RenJun.

No lo sabía, pero tampoco sabía si a JaeMin le convenía más saberlo o vivir con el mejor amigo que conocía.

"Si... Me imagino que si." Tragó saliva con fuerza y entonces dijo. "Me tengo que ir ya."

La mirada del mayor se apagó un poco y preguntó decepcionado

"¿Por qué?"

"Debo volver a casa porque ya había quedado en hacer un proyecto, pero quería traerte esto en persona."

No era un proyecto de la escuela, pero enserio había quedado en verse con Changbin y Chris esa tarde.

JaeMin asintió sin discutir más y solo dijo

"De acuerdo... Entonces nos vemos."

"Hasta luego, JaeMin."

Jisung se puso de pie y tomó su mochila listo para irse, aunque se detuvo cuando el mayor le dijo

"Oye Jisung, por cierto... gracias por el jelly bean de metal."

Jisung simplemente sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, en verdad quería decir lo de Minecraft, aunque es una burla para mi misma ya que a mi me encanta esa cosa :'v


	42. can I drop by?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cena para los profesores de la universidad, sándwiches e incidentes con jugo

Brian y Jae habían salido porque se realizaría una cena para los profesores en la universidad y podían llevar acompañante, así que volverían posiblemente hasta después de medianoche.

Younghyun insistió en llamarle a Nayeon para que cuidara de Jisung, pero el adolescente se negó y le explicó

"Papá, tengo 13 años. Ya alcanzo la encimera para cocinar yo mismo."

Su padre no se veía precisamente convencido, pero con ayuda de Jae, acabó accediendo y dijo

"Esta bien, pero preferiría que no te prepararas una cena tan elaborada, no olvides apagar la estufa cuando acabes, cierra la puerta con llave y llámanos si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿Bien?"

Jisung trató de no poner los ojos en blanco para no recibir un sermón por irrespetuoso y mejor empujó disimuladamente a su padre y a Jae hacia la salida

"Sí, ya entendí. Ya váyanse que se hace tarde."

Jae agradeció con la mirada hacia el menor y jaló a su prometido por la cintura para sacarlo de la casa hacia el auto, desde el cual su padre seguía recordándole que cerrara con llave la puerta en cuanto se fueran y que lo amaba mucho.

Jisung solo rió antes de cerrar la puerta con llave (su padre debía estar orgulloso) y volver a la cocina.

Estaba revisando el refrigerador para ver qué podía cenar cuando escuchó que su celular sonaba sobre la barra.

Sonrió inconscientemente al ver el nombre en la pantalla y contestó sonriendo

"Hola." Se escuchó algo de ajetreo en el fondo y luego está seguro de que escuchó a Chan sollozar. "¿Chan, estás ahí?"

Volvió a escucharse como si algo golpeara contra el micrófono del celular y entonces a Chris decir con forzada calma

"Ah... Hey... ¿E-estás en casa?"

Su voz se escuchaba tan extraña, no entendía que estaba pasando, por eso intentó decir a modo de juego

"Es muy posible."

Chris no reaccionó a su broma, solo sorbió de nuevo por la nariz antes de preguntar

"¿Crees que pueda llegar un momento?"

Jisung se preocupó por el mayor, ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

"Chris, ¿Estás bien?"

"Si... yo solo... ¿Puedo ir?"

Y Jisung no le creía pero tampoco se sentía en posición de cuestionarlo por teléfono.

"Ah... Seguro, si. Aquí te espero."

"Gracias."

Fue lo último que dijo antes de finalizar la llamada.

Jisung se quedó parado a mitad de la cocina contemplando la pantalla de su celular, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar y se preocupó demasiado cuando razonó que Chris estaba llorando.

¿Le habrían hecho daño? ¿Intentaron asaltarlo? Jodido Christopher Bang que se hacía el misterioso.

Afortunadamente no tuvo mucho tiempo para enloquecer porque fue cuestión de minutos para que sonara el timbre de la casa.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto abrió la puerta fue inspeccionar al australiano, asegurándose de que no tuviera heridas visibles, pero lo único visible eran sus ojos enrojecidos que miraban hacia todos lados menos a los ojos de Jisung mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Jisung estiró su mano para sujetar el antebrazo del mayor y que le prestara atención

"¿Chris?"

Chan no lo miró a los ojos, pero al menos fijó su vista al suelo y dijo apenado

"Perdón por llegar así tan repentinamente... ¿Está tu padre?"

"No. Él y Jae salieron a una cena, pasa."

Jisung jaló a Chan por el brazo para que entrara, pero el mayor se resistió y dijo

"Te meteré en problemas."

"Ya me ocuparé de eso luego."

Jaló al mayor hacia dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta antes de volver a prestarle toda su atención.

Miró hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada y le preguntó

"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?"

El mayor mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba hacia el techo, entonces empezó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para decir

"Hoy me tocaba sacar la basura y encontré esto cuando entré al cuarto de Felix."

Mostró una de las pequeñas botellas de ron que Hyunjin siempre compartía con Felix, y Jisung se sintió terriblemente culpable.

Tuvo que tragar con fuerza para disimular su falta de sorpresa y le preguntó

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Le pregunté a Felix acerca de dónde había sacado esto y él se enojó demasiado, me dijo que no estuviera buscando entre sus cosas y que no me metiera en asuntos que no me importaban." El mayor limpió las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y antes de que Jisung pudiera decir algo, continuó con su relato. "Se puso como loco, Sung, nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Me gritó que era un pésimo hermano mayor y que no tenía derecho a decirle nada porque yo era la persona más mentirosa de esa familia, así que era mejor que no me metiera en las cosas que no me importaban o que él también podría sacar a relucir secretos míos."

Jisung podía darse una idea de la clase de secretos de los que Felix hablaba y le costaba creer que el usualmente pacifico Felix se comportara de manera tan nefasta con su propio hermano que solo se preocupaba por él.

Posó su mano cuidadosamente sobre la espalda contraria y susurró

"Él no lo dijo enserio."

"Si lo hizo y lo sé, Jisung. Es solo que..." Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la botella entre sus manos y su voz se quebró cuando agregó. "No sé cómo es que acabamos así. Nunca me di cuenta de que nos estábamos distanciando de esta manera tan terrible... Creí que solo era porque ambos habíamos dejado de ser unos niños, pero no te mentiré, creí que en algún momento volveríamos a ser tan unidos como antes."

A Jisung también le parecía triste la situación, recordaba lo mucho que se cuidaban entre si y la manera en que Felix idolatraba a su hermano; pero no lograba dilucidar el origen de su trato tan despectivo.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era intentar consolar a Chris

"Chan, créeme que Lix no es tan malo como piensas..."

"Sé que no es malo, pero se ha vuelto tan rebelde que a veces no puedo comprenderlo."

Si, Jisung tampoco lograba comprenderlo la mitad del tiempo, la otra mitad la pasaba evitando que hicieran alguna estupidez que los mandara directo a detención.

Mostró una pequeña sonrisa cuando pensó al respecto y le dijo

"Si, creo que él y Hyunjin están en esa fase donde solo les importa tener novia y parecer los chicos cool de la escuela."

Las comisuras de la boca de Chris al menos se curvaron un poco hacia arriba con ese comentario y miró a Jisung a los ojos al preguntar con curiosidad

"¿Y tú por qué no?"

Demonios.

Bueno, podía mentirle a Chris diciendo alguna cosa como que su papá le tenía prohibido tener novia, que no le gustaba nadie por el momento, o bien podía contarle una mentira piadosa que revelara una cierta verdad.

Se fue por la última opción.

"Pues... Podría decirse que aún no me entra la urgencia de tener... Eh... Novio."

"Oh." Chris asintió comprensivamente, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y miró a Jisung como si no pudiera creer nada de lo que acababa de escuchar. " _Oh_ wow, ah..."

El menor no supo interpretar su sorpresa, creía que era muy obvio. Después de todo, el estúpido de RenJun no se cansaba de repetirle lo anormal y desagradable que era.

Chris parecía querer preguntar muchas cosas en ese momento, pero optó por decir simplemente

"Cielos, imagino que tu padre debe de apoyarte mucho."

Jisung ya sabía perfectamente que Chris no podía sentir desagrado por él, sería estúpido, pero de todas formas ese comentario lo ayudó a respirar con tranquilidad y mucho más relajado le explicó

"Mi papá es de hecho algo celoso y sobre protector... Pero por suerte, Jae siempre lo hace entrar en razón para que deje de exagerar las cosas..." Pensó mejor lo que acababa de decir y se rió antes de aclarar. "Aunque sinceramente ya no sé cuál de los dos es más celoso."

"Eso suena genial. Tal vez me habría sido más fácil todo si tan solo tuviera... esa clase de apoyo en casa."

El tono de Chan fue cauteloso, cada palabra medida para ver la reacción del menor.

Jisung no reaccionó sorprendido, ni siquiera intentó fingir sentirse impactado, solo suspiró al pensar en Minho y murmuró

"Hasta donde sé, te fue bastante bien aún sin ese apoyo."

Chris alzó una ceja, pero su expresión era ilegible para Jisung

"No luces sorprendido."

Porque no lo estaba, pero tampoco quería hacer parecer que la confesión de Chan no le había provocado ni la más mínima reacción, después de todo era agradable que confiara en él.

Iba a doler, pero de todas formas dijo

"Digamos que ya sabía de lo tuyo con Minho."

Chan desvió la mirada y preguntó confundido

"¿Enserio?"

"Felix habla mucho cuando está molesto."

 _Y cuando está ebrio_ , pero Chris no tenía que saber que Hyunjin de hecho era quien le conseguía el alcohol a su hermanito.

Chan suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras tomaba aire para decir en un tono de pura decepción

"Realmente no puedo saberlo, hace años que Felix dejó de hablar conmigo. A veces pienso que es porque no soporta el hecho de que me gustan los hombres."

"Te aseguro que no es eso." Hasta Jisung se sorprendió por lo arrebatada que fue su respuesta, pero intentó componer aclarando. "Felix es muy consciente al respecto, me ha apoyado como no tienes una idea. Así que sé que no es por eso que se ha distanciado de ti."

Chan se vio muy sorprendido cuando lo escuchó, incluso preguntó

"¿Lix sabe que tú...?"

"Si... Se los dije a él y a Hyunjin desde hace tiempo. Por eso puedo asegurarte que no tiene que ver con eso, creo que más bien es por la percepción que Felix tiene de ti."

Chan se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y Jisung nunca lo había escuchado tan derrotado como en ese momento

"No lo sé. Quiero ser un buen hermano mayor para Lixie, pero sé que hasta ahora he hecho un pésimo trabajo."

Jisung no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido con esa declaración y de hecho llamó la atención del mayor para que lo mirara a los ojos y le preguntó intentando ser claro

"Sabes que él está molesto porque cree que eres sobreprotector, ¿Correcto?"

Chris entrecerró los ojos como si no alcanzara a comprender el punto

"¿Sugieres que debo dejar de preocuparme?"

El menor negó con la cabeza y de hecho exclamó un poco alterado

"Por supuesto que no. Lo que digo es que eres un buen hermano mayor, quizá se distanciaron un poco, pero lo que Lixie en realidad quiere es que lo dejes en paz para poder hacer lo que quiera sin problema." Jisung sujetó su antebrazo y no era exagerado decir que suplicó. "Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas."

Chan lo miró fijamente a los ojos, entonces recorrió con su mirada el rostro del menor y dijo en tono incrédulo

"Eres tan diferente a Felix... ¿Por qué sigue siendo tu mejor amigo?"

Jisung retiró la mirada al darse cuenta de que se había exaltado mucho y murmuró en cuanto soltó el brazo contrario

"No sé, creo que simplemente nos complementamos... Alguien tiene que evitar que se mate en medio de una de sus locuras."

Chan soltó una risa muy corta, era más bien como un suspiro, entonces dijo

"Lix en verdad tiene suerte de contar con un amigo como tú. Siempre te has preocupado tanto por él."

Jisung se sintió raro al escuchar esas palabras, se sintió extrañamente orgulloso, pero sobretodo consciente de lo que ser amigo de Felix implicaba.

Y aunque no pensó en sus siguientes palabras, se sentían tan ciertas

"Es mi mejor amigo... No sé que haría si llegara a pasarle algo."

Los ojos de Chris ya habían parado de llorar, de hecho solo lo estaban mirando a él con una sonrisa de labios unidos que no abandonaba su rostro.

Jisung se aclaró la garganta y dijo

"Estaba por cenar cuando llegaste. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?"

"No te ofendas, pero enserio no tengo hambre."

Jisung lo creía, pero no perdía nada con insistir un poco.

Con una mano en la cintura, se encogió de hombros y dijo

"No quiero sonar presumido, pero mis sandwiches con pan tostado son los mejores que hay. Me lo dijeron en Malasia y Jae está enamorado de ellos."

La risa de Chris volvió a escucharse, pero más animada que antes y respondió

"Entonces creo que sería un crimen perdérmelos."

"Así es. Andando."

Tomó al mayor por el brazo y lo dirigió a la cocina para sentarlo en un banco junto a la barra.

Chris miró atentamente cada acción del menor y solo respondió a las preguntas acerca de los ingredientes que deseaba en su propio emparedado.

No tardaron más de 15 minutos en acabar con la preparación, pero Chris estaba bastante sorprendido por la destreza con que el chico de 13 años se manejaba en la cocina.

Jisung detuvo su propio emparedado a medio camino cuando vio que el mayor probó el suyo

"¿Te gustó? Si no te gusta puedes decírmelo, no voy a ofenderme."

Chan tragó el bocado antes de decir

"En realidad estoy muy sorprendido, no esperaba demasiado tratándose de un sándwich, pero esto es muy bueno."

Jisung sonrió absolutamente complacido.

Apenas acabaron de cenar, Chris vio que Jisung se acercó de inmediato al lavaplatos y preguntó

"¿Qué haces?"

"Lavar los platos para guardarlos. Te dije que me ocuparía del asunto del regaño de mi padre."

El mayor se sintió culpable, así que se puso de pie y preguntó

"¿Quieres ayuda?"

"Descuida, tú eres mi invitado. Solo siéntate en la barra y dime que te sientes mejor."

Chris se encogió de hombros y dijo con simpleza

"Estoy mejor."

No era solo para complacer a Jisung, realmente se sentía mucho mejor a esas alturas.

Jisung tardó muy poco en lavar varios platos y en acomodarlos en la tarja mientras buscaba una toalla para secarlos, pero Chan vio que quedaban unos cuantos sin lavar y rápidamente se ofreció

"¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar el resto?"

Jisung solo sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de explicar su plan

"Es estrategia, Chris. Papá siempre me regaña porque olvido lavar mis platos de la cena. Sería muy sospechoso que lavara mis platos el día de hoy en que ni siquiera está presente para recordármelo."

El mayor alzó sus cejas sorprendido y dijo

"Eso es muy brillante o muy psicópata."

"Tal vez van de la mano."

Ambos rieron y Jisung se dispuso a secar los platos que había lavado para guardarlos de inmediato.

Sintió la mirada de Chris sobre él en todo momento mientras se movía por la cocina acomodando cosas. Entonces se paró en sus puntas para alcanzar a dejar un vaso sobre la encimera y escuchó al mayor decir

"Supongo que así debe de sentirse Jae hyung cada día de su vida."

"¿Cómo dices?"

Se giró para encararlo, pero Chan solo sonrió y miró hacia sus manos que estaban entrelazadas sobre la barra.

"Nada."

Eso no había sido nada, todo lo contrario.

Jisung estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, pero ¿Qué significaba aquello exactamente?

Miró a Chris a los ojos y estaba dispuesto a preguntar al respecto, pero escuchó el sonido del motor en el jardín y gritó

"¡Ya llegaron!"

"¿Qué?"

El mayor miró confundido hacia la ventana, pero Jisung lo tomó del brazo tan rápido como pudo y lo encaminó hacia las escaleras

"Se suponía que llegaban hasta las 12. Corre a mi habitación y no salgas hasta que yo te diga."

"Espera, pero ¿Cuál..."

"Hazlo."

Jisung empujó al australiano por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle a Chan cuál era su cuarto, pues la puerta del auto sonó como si hubieran dado un portazo y en menos de lo que había razonado, ya estaba su padre cruzando por la puerta de entrada.

Jisung miró hacia las escaleras verificando que Chan ya no estuviera ahí y saludó de inmediato

"Hola, ¿Qué tal la cena?"

Intentó sonar casual, aunque igual su padre no se habría dado cuenta pues estaba ocupado mirando mal a su prometido

"No lo sé, Jae, ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?"

Su padre sonaba irritado y el argentino se veía un poco apenado, pero más bien divertido.

"Estuvo bien, Jisung. No le hagas caso."

Por un segundo pareció que el ojo derecho de su padre se cerraría por un tic y luego exclamó colérico

"¿Bien? Lanzaste vino encima del vestido de la directora de la facultad."

Jisung miró incrédulo hacia el mayor, que solo se encogió de hombros y dijo

"Fue un accidente, no es mi culpa que la señora sea tan dramática. Además, ni a ti te cae bien."

"Ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que... Agh, olvídalo." Brian alzó sus manos en señal de resignación, ni siquiera tenía caso discutirle, mejor miró hacia su hijo para preguntar. "¿A ti como te fue? ¿Todo bien?"

"Si... Comí un sándwich, nada peligroso. Vi Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos y apenas iba a subir cuando ustedes llegaron."

"Bueno, me alegra que te haya ido bien. Al menos tú eres responsable."

La mirada filosa de su padre fulminó al argentino y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero Jae no se quedó atrás y le dijo tratando de contener la risa

"BriBri, ya déjalo ir. Esa fea mujer se merecía lo que le pasó."

"Eres imposible, Jaehyung..."

Brian subió las escaleras con Jae pisándole los talones prácticamente mientras le suplicaba perdón.

Jisung solo sonrió, sabía que su padre no estaría molesto con Jae por mucho tiempo, sin embargo tardarían unos minutos en hacer tregua, así que era el momento adecuado para sacar a Bang Chan de la casa.

Entró a su habitación sigilosamente y vio al mayor observando las fotos de su pared con gran atención.

"Ellos son mi madre, mi hermana Lami y mi padrastro Johnny."

Chris se sobresaltó al oírlo, pero se relajó al notar que era Jisung. Entonces puso atención a la foto

"Te ves muy pequeño en esa foto."

"Es de cuando tenía 7. La tomamos en Malasia."

Chris miró la foto de al lado y con una pequeña sonrisa preguntó

"¿Esta es de Los Ángeles?"

Jisung también sonrió en cuanto recordó aquella foto y le dijo

"Si. Es en el paseo de la fama, Jae nos llevó... Ese día comí el mejor cheesecake del planeta. Y en esta otra, estamos en San Diego. Esa playa es una de las mejores que he tenido la oportunidad de pisar."

Chan volvió a mirar a Jisung con cierta altanería al decir

"Es porque no has ido a las playas australianas."

El menor puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió de cualquier forma y murmuró

"Si... Supongo que esa debe ser la razón."

Chris miró las fotos en la pared por un momento más en silencio antes de decir

"No he olvidado que voy a llevarte a Sidney."

El pulso de Jisung se aceleró y aunque odiaba que pasara eso tan seguido estando con Chris, no podía negar que el cosquilleo en sus mejillas a veces podía ser agradable y en otras ocasiones incluso le daba cierto valor para hacer preguntas extrañas como

"¿Solo a mi?"

El mayor se encogió de hombros y con extraña cautela pronunció

"Depende, ¿Quieres que vaya alguien más?"

Jisung contuvo la respiración al momento en que negó suavemente con su cabeza y Chan solo sonrió complacido.

El silencio volvió a plantarse entre ellos, pero no era incómodo, jamás lo era.

Chris miró el resto de la habitación y susurró

"No la había imaginado así."

El menor frunció el ceño confundido

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tu habitación."

Jisung alzó una ceja e inevitablemente preguntó con cierto sarcasmo

"¿Imaginabas como era mi habitación?"

Chris sonrió, aunque se veía de muchas formas menos culpable

"No lo sé, siempre fue un misterio para mí... Imaginaba que era muy seria o algo así, pero en realidad es muy colorida y... Me gusta."

Chris miró fijamente las estrellas fosforescentes en el techo y Jisung se sintió un poco avergonzado

"Esas las puso Jae desde que llegué de Malasia."

Claro que Jisung no las quitó porque le gustaban incluso aunque fueran 'infantiles'.

Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, Chris no se burló, de hecho sonrió fascinado mientras las revisaba y dijo

"Me gustan... Y es genial que las acomodó como constelaciones."

Jisung también miró hacia el techo intrigado y preguntó en automático

"¿Enserio?"

"Si. Esa es Orión y estoy seguro de que esta esta es la constelación de Pegaso y esa Hércules."

Jisung miró hacia el techo gratamente sorprendido aunque incapaz de ver las formas que Chan nombraba y dijo

"No tenía idea, creí que las había puesto al azar."

El australiano soltó una risa que intentó amortiguar con su mano y las pequeñas sonrisas en sus ojos aparecieron cuando murmuró

"A menos que haya tenido mucha suerte y que cayeran en ese lugar en específico, entonces creo que no."

Jisung observó detenidamente el rostro de su hyung, aceptando por enésima vez lo mucho que le gustaba Christopher Bang y sintiendo que incluso le dolía estar consciente de lo asombroso que era.

Desvió la mirada para poder pensar con mayor claridad y solo dijo

"No tenía idea de que sabías sobre constelaciones."

"No diría que sé de ellas... Conozco algunas, pero no soy un experto." Chan bajó su mirada y le preguntó. "¿Sabías que en el hemisferio sur las constelaciones se ven al revés?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es como si literalmente las vieras de cabeza."

Jisung alzó su vista instintivamente hacia las estrellas de su techo y murmuró

"Wow, no tenía idea."

"No te preocupes, cuando vayamos a Australia lo verás también."

¿Es que Chris no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en él con comentarios tan simples como ese?

Jisung por un momento pensó que el mayor era capaz de escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón, pero quizá solo era que él sentía el pulso como si su corazón estuviera en su garganta y se escuchaba con extrema claridad en su oído.

Si debía ser eso, porque Chan lucía completamente casual cuando se asomó por la ventana y murmuró

"Todo aquí se siente tan tranquilo."

"¿Tú crees?"

Chris asintió mientras acariciaba las barbas de las cortinas

"Se siente simplemente pacifico."

Jisung mordió su labio y con algo de vergüenza admitió

"Solo Felix, Hyunjin y tú han entrado a mi habitación... Aunque creo que a ellos no les agradaba tanto como a ti mi decoración..."

Por la forma en que las cejas de Chris se alzaron, Jisung entendió que se sentía verdaderamente ofendido

"¿Bromeas? Todo es genial. Tus repisas con Legos, los portarretratos en forma de corcheas..." Sus ojos se abrieron y con una gran sonrisa dijo "Wow, tienes cassettes y CDs."

"Algunos eran de mis abuelos y de mi papá, pero los guardé... Hyunjin dice que es tonto que siga escuchando cassettes, pero son clásicos, nunca pasan de moda."

El mayor asintió completamente de acuerdo y mientras revisaba los títulos murmuró

"Claro que son clásicos, Hyunjin no sabe de lo que habla."

Jisung notó la sonrisa de pura emoción en su hyung y sin meditarlo demasiado, sugirió

"Si quieres, puedo prestarte alguno."

Chris miró la colección de cintas y discos compactos, pero mordió su labio inferior y de hecho miró al menor con cierta emoción cuando dijo

"Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué tal si tú me muestras tus preferidos?"

Los pulmones de Jisung colapsarían a ese paso, no sabía si sabía disimular bien su falta de aire o las sonrisas colosales que Chris provocaba en él, si lo lograba entonces se merecía un premio por su actuación.

Se encogió de hombros fingiendo que no se estaba derritiendo internamente y solo dijo

"Seguro... Si vienes otro día o voy a tu casa, puedo llevar mis favoritos para escucharlos juntos."

La sonrisa de Chris sería su perdición, enserio.

Jisung sabía que era estúpido por permitirse a si mismo emocionarse con cosas como esa, era tonto porque no lo llevaría a ningún lado, pero seguía siendo un adolescente enamorado después de todo y no podía evitar emocionarse cuando el chico que le gustaba mostraba cualquier tipo de atención hacia él, tampoco podía evitar que su estómago revoloteara o que su sonrisa se volviera permanente siempre que estaba con Chris.

¿Podían culparlo?

Aprovechó que el mayor seguía entretenido viendo los nombres de sus cintas y sus discos para asomarse hacia el pasillo. Verificó que no había nadie, entonces susurró

"Ya no veo luces encendidas, creo que ya podemos salir."

Bajaron las escaleras silenciosamente al ver que ya no estaba encendida la luz del cuarto de su padre y de Jae.

Jisung apenas iba a celebrar victoria por su bien ejecutado plan cuando en eso cruzaron hacia la cocina y vio a Jae parado frente al refrigerador con una enorme caja de jugo sobre sus labios.

El argentino se quedó parado mirando a ambos jóvenes y luego hacia su propia caja de jugo tamaño familiar.

Jisung contuvo la respiración por un momento, los tres estaban petrificados en sus lugares solo mirándose.

Jisung supo que ese era su fin, ya podía escuchar el sermón que le darían su padre, Jae, su madre e incluso harían que Johnny le dijera algo; probablemente lo castigarían hasta que cumpliera 20 años y por supuesto le prohibirían cualquier tipo de contacto con Christopher Bang.

Todo eso cruzó por su mente hasta antes de que Jae susurrara

"Yo no le diré nada a tu padre sobre él, si tú no le mencionas nada sobre esto."

 _Oh_.

"Hecho."

No esperó nada más y arrastró a Chris hacia la puerta del patio antes de que Jae pudiera arrepentirse de su súbita compasión.

Ya cuando estaban afuera, Chris quería reír por lo recién ocurrido, pero sabía que no debía hacer ruido así que solo susurró

"Jae hyung es asombroso."

Jisung tenía que estar de acuerdo con Chan, Jae podría haberlo acabado simplemente con encender la luz y llamar a su padre, pero no lo hizo y él se lo agradecía demasiado.

"Si... Definitivamente creo que papá se sacó la lotería con él."

Chris no dejó de sonreír por un segundo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le preguntó

"¿Alguna vez has sentido que tú también te sacaste la lotería al haber conocido a alguien?"

El menor mantuvo el contacto visual deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Chris pudiera ver a través de ellos y que pudiera comprender esas palabras que no tenía el valor suficiente para decir en voz alta: _dios mío, sí, ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente obvio?_

Pero de sus labios solo salió

"Si... De hecho si."

Otra vez se impuso el silencio entre ellos, pero aunque no era incómodo, se sentía ligeramente tenso, como si hubieran palabras no dichas.

Jisung pensó en buscar algún pretexto que no fuera grosero y que le permitiera entrar de una vez a su casa, pero antes de hacerlo, escuchó a Chan decir

"Nos vemos, Sung." El menor se sorprendió mucho cuando Chris lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello donde susurró con voz queda. "Gracias por lo de hoy y perdón por meterte en problemas."

Jisung devolvió el abrazo y se permitió a si mismo recargar su cabeza contra la de Chris.

Tragó con fuerza esperando que el mayor no se percatara y murmuró

"No fue nada."

Chris se separó y aún con su sonrisa nerviosa, alzó su mano como despedida final antes de girarse para empezar a caminar hacia su casa.

Jisung lo vio caminar los primeros metros, pero recordó algo de último momento y le llamó

"Oye Chris..." El mayor detuvo su avance y se giró para mirar con ojos curiosos a Kang, quién ya había perdido todo el valor que tenía para decir sus siguientes palabras, pero no quería verse como un completo tonto así que dijo. "Mi papá y Jae van a casarse."

Las cejas de Chan se alzaron gratamente sorprendido

"Cielos, Jisung esa es una excelente noticia. Felicidades."

"Si, gracias... Erm... Aun no han decidido cuando será, pero lo que es seguro es que va a ser en Estados Unidos..." Tragó saliva porque sintió que su garganta se había secado solo ante el pensamiento de lo siguiente que iba a decir. "Ojalá puedas venir."

Por el rostro de Chris cruzaron tantas emociones en un solo momento que Jisung se confundió profundamente, en especial cuando se acercó un par de pasos, lo suficiente como para que el menor tuviera que mirarlo hacia arriba y le dijo

"Me encantaría... Y quizás podamos ir al mágico mundo de Harry Potter también, ¿No?"

Ya no era solo el abdomen de Jisung, su cuerpo completo estaba cosquilleando de manera molesta y las puntas de sus dedos hormigueaban mientras él simplemente no podía parar de sonreír.

No lo miró a los ojos pero le dijo

"Por supuesto que sí."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito de toda la historia :'3 lo amo mucho aunque no es tan interesante


	43. if I'm honest, I just wanted to hear your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jisung jamás le había gustado tanto lavar platos como en esa ocasión

La mirada de Jae sobre él no lo dejaba en paz al día siguiente.

Jisung quería que dejara de mirarlo tan fijamente o sino entonces su promesa de no decirle nada a su padre acerca de que Bang Chan estuvo ayer en su casa, habría sido completamente inútil.

Estaban ya en medio de las vacaciones de verano, Jae no porque su trabajo no estaba sometido a dicho calendario, pero su padre si. Así que estaban los tres juntos toda la mañana y sería obvio que estaba comportándose raro con el menor.

Jae entró a hurtadillas a su habitación antes de que tuviera que irse al trabajo y susurrando en todo momento lo cuestionó

"¿Qué estaba haciendo Christopher Bang aquí?"

No tuvo que mentir, le respondió tranquilamente lo que pasó en realidad

"Nada, solo conversamos."

"Dime la verdad, Jisung. ¿Te puso una mano encima?"

El adolescente se sintió tan frustrado que no pudo evitar contestar sarcásticamente

"¿Cuando me abrazó para despedirse? Si, si lo hizo."

Los ojos de Jae, que ya eran bastante pequeños por si solos, se entrecerraron en un gesto de indignación total y murmuró

"Ese maldito bastardo, voy a golpearlo hasta que..."

"Detente. No pasó nada."

El argentino se encogió de hombros y con un gesto bastante soberbio reiteró

"No lo sé, pero todo es muy sospechoso."

Jisung puso los ojos en blanco porque sabía que Jae no lo regañaría por ser un irrespetuoso y le dijo intentando recordarle que él tampoco era del todo inocente

"Lo sospechoso eras tú bebiendo del jugo familiar como si fueras un criminal en medio de la noche."

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Jae de hecho soltó una risa algo malévola antes de responder bastante seguro de su argumento

"Oh pequeña ardilla estafadora, ¿Crees que a tu padre le va a importar que yo dejara mis bacterias en el jugo familiar cuando tú metiste a Bang Chan a tu cuarto en nuestra ausencia?"

Jisung tragó saliva e hizo todo para no perder la calma, Jae no lo acusaría si le explicaba.

El argentino alzó su ceja y lo cuestionó nuevamente

"¿Por qué estaba en tu habitación y por qué intentaste esconderlo?"

En medio de su histeria, Jisung comprendió que esa era la oportunidad que Jae le estaba dando para explicarse y para poder ser razonables ambos, así que no la desperdiciaría.

"Porque ya sé cómo son ustedes dos, sabía que enloquecerían si se enteraban de que estuvimos solos, pero no pasó nada en verdad. Solo conversamos, él vino porque estaba llorando y traté de hablar con él."

"¿Eso es verdad?"

Jisung se sujetó el cabello frustrado y exclamó

"Claro que es verdad, nunca metería a un chico para tener sexo con él en la casa de mi propio padre."

Jae alzó una ceja, parecía que el último argumento del adolescente le había parecido suficientemente creíble como para considerarlo, pues dijo

"Por alguna razón te creo... Pero no le creo a él."

Jisung no podía fingir que no sabía que esto pasaría, solo no pensaba que fuera a ser Jae el que tendría el colapso mental y al que tendría que enfrentarse.

"Ya basta Jae. En verdad no pasó nada, pero por favor no se lo digas a papá. Ten piedad."

Jaehyung no podía admitir en voz alta que ver a Jisung tan estresado lo hacía sentir culpable. El chico parecía estar diciendo la verdad, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Brian, lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que no iba a delatarlo era intentar hacerlo pensar sobre sus acciones.

"No le diré nada a tu padre, pero tienes que jurarme que no hicieron nada inadecuado."

El menor juntó sus manos sobre su pecho como si rezara y explicó

"Te lo juro. Él llegó llorando, así que hablamos y luego cenamos, pero en eso llegaron ustedes así que yo entré en pánico porque sabía que se enojarían antes de dejarme explicar la situación, por eso le dije que se escondiera en mi cuarto y lo sacaría en cuanto ustedes se durmieran."

Jae no pudo ver ni un poco de mentira en la mirada del menor, así que le dijo tras largar un gran suspiro

"De acuerdo. Te creo y confiaré en ti, pero nada de andar metiendo gente a la casa sin el consentimiento de tu padre."

Jisung suspiró y más cansado que molesto dijo

"Jae, tu y yo sabemos bien que no habría ningún problema si hubiera metido a Felix a la casa, el problema es que fue Chris."

"En eso debo coincidir."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto y entró su padre exclamando molesto

"¿Qué rayos hacen? Llevo 10 minutos llamándoles para que bajen a comer, se te hará tarde para ir al trabajo, Jaehyung." Tanto Jae como Jisung se quedaron parados a la mitad del cuarto mirándose asustados y Brian los cuestionó con sospecha. "¿Por qué se miran así? ¿Qué ocurre?"

Jisung volteó a ver a Jae de nuevo y por su expresión de inseguridad total supuso que tal como con sus otros secretos acabaría contándoselo todo a su padre. Estaba bien, aceptaría su destino y ya.

El argentino alternó su mirada entre su prometido y el adolescente en la habitación y finalmente dijo

"Es que esta pequeña sabandija escondió el líquido para limpiar mis gafas, así que vine a amenazarlo para que me lo diera."

Su padre los miró con reprobación a ambos y preguntó

"¿Por qué piensas que fue Jisung el que escondió esa cosa? Y en caso de que fuera cierto, ¿Por qué tomas las cosas que no te pertenecen, Jisung? Ambos son un par de niños, van a hacer que me quede calvo un día de estos, en especial si no bajan a comer en este momento."

Su padre se fue de la habitación refunfuñando cosas acerca de como debía cuidar de ambos como si tuvieran cinco años y Jisung miró hacia Jae completamente agradecido y sorprendido en misma proporción.

"Gracias."

"Créeme que no me sentí bien mintiéndole a tu padre, así que más te vale que cumplas nuestro acuerdo de no hacerlo de nuevo."

Jisung asintió e incluso abrazó rápidamente a Jae por la cintura antes de salir corriendo de su cuarto.

El mayor murmuró para si mismo en cuanto pudo respirar con tranquilidad

"Lo hiciste bien, Jae... Lo hiciste bien."

***

Esa noche justo antes de bajar a cenar, Jisung revisó su celular cuando vibró sobre su cómoda.

Abrió su chat con JaeMin y suspiró frustrado apenas leyó el mensaje

 **Na JaeMin**  
 _Hey Jisung_ , _quieres ir conmigo al cine mañana? Puedo invitar a_ _RenJun, a Felix y a Hyunjin si quieres_

JaeMin en verdad le caía bien, siempre era tan agradable y accesible, pero de ninguna manera Jisung compartiría el mismo aire con Huang RenJun y era hora de hacérselo saber.

** Tú **   
_JaeMin, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero RenJun y yo no nos llevamos bien_

** Na JaeMin **   
_Cómo dices?_

Podía escribirle una carta enorme acerca de todas las cosas horribles que solía decir RenJun sobre él, podía incluso intentar convencerlo de que Huang RenJun era un ser despreciable por todo lo que le había hecho desde que lo conoció y sobretodo por esa ocasión en que trató de poner a Felix y a Hyunjin en su contra.

Pero Jisung no era así, él no pretendía arruinar la amistad entre ellos, así que solo le respondió de manera bastante contenida.

** Tú **   
_Sé que es tu mejor amigo, pero no puedo explicarte todo lo que me ha hecho desde que lo conocí_

_Nunca podremos ser amigos, el me lo dejó muy claro desde el inicio_

**Na JaeMin**  
Q _ué te ha hecho?_ _Puedes decirme_

_Él no se enterará de que me contaste_

¿Por dónde empezar?

Jisung confiaba en JaeMin, por alguna razón sabía que podía decirle las cosas y no lo tomaría mal, así que decidió comenzar por el origen del desprecio de RenJun.

** Tú **   
_Mi padre es homosexual_

_Yo vivo con él y con su novio y digamos que RenJun_ _siempre se comportó nefastamente conmigo por eso_

** Na JaeMin **   
_Dices que RenJun te fastidiaba porque tu padre tiene novio?_

Jisung bufó ante el verbo en pasado y se apresuró a responder

** Tú **

_Yo diría que aún lo hace_

_Jamás me ha dejado en paz y aunque quisiera, no podría ser su amigo_

No obtuvo respuesta de inmediato como usualmente pasaba tratándose de JaeMin.

Se sintió mal porque pensó en si él estuviera en su situación, a Jisung en verdad no le gustaría enterarse de que Felix o Hyunjin estaban siendo crueles o unos desgraciados con alguien que no lo merecía, por eso aunque no recibió respuesta decidió escribirle como mensaje final

 **Tú**  
 _Perdón, JaeMin_. _Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y sé bien que él es tu mejor amigo_

_Yo no quisiera que pienses que tengo algo en contra de el, pero en verdad nunca podré tener nada que ver con RenJun y espero que lo puedas comprender_

Y eso era todo, Jisung no necesitaba decir nada más por el momento.

No esperaba una respuesta inmediata, pero aunque no fuera a admitirlo, esperaba que JaeMin lo tomara bien.

Mucho más resignado, bajó a cenar.

***

Ya que había hablado las cosas con Jae parecía que el mayor se había relajado con su explicación, porque en la cena actuó bastante normal y ya había dejado de mirarlo como si fuera un criminal.

Su padre también se veía relajado y como si no sospechara nada en lo absoluto, así que eso era más que suficiente para Jisung.

Sintiéndose capaz de seguir con su vida, fue hacia la cocina para dejar sus platos sucios, aunque sintió la vibración en su bolsillo, por ello miró su celular y se confundió bastante al ver la imagen de Chan en la pantalla.

Rápidamente abandonó sus platos dentro del fregadero y salió corriendo a su habitación para atender la llamada

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, Sungie... ¿Estás ocupado?"

Sonaba normal, nada de voces congestionadas ni sollozos. Al menos eso ya era una buena señal.

De cualquier forma contestó

"Ah, no en realidad... ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?"

Fuera lo que fuera, Jisung estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, pero Chris de hecho respondió con bastante simpleza

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo pensé en llamar para ver cómo iba todo."

Hubo silencio.

Jisung no estaba seguro de que contestar a eso... Mejor dicho, ¿Había una respuesta correcta? ¿Para ver cómo iba todo? Es decir... No es que le molestara, pero estaba seguro que no eran esa clase de amigos. Realmente Jisung no hacia eso con ninguna persona.

No pudo contenerse de preguntar genuinamente consternado

"¿Enserio estás bien?"

La risa de Chris se escuchó con claridad por la línea mientras se explicaba

"Lo estoy. Sé que no es común que te hable por teléfono, pero..." Hizo una pausa relativamente larga, como si pensara sus palabras y Jisung deseaba no sentirse tan confundido con todo. Finalmente Chan agregó con un tono de voz más bajo, pero sobretodo más nervioso. "Si soy honesto, solo quería escuchar tu voz."

Christopher Bang siempre encontraba la manera de sorprenderlo.

En ese momento había logrado dejarlo sin palabras y aparentemente sin voz, porque lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener con más fuerza el celular contra su oreja y tragar saliva para intentar humedecer su garganta.

No le molestaba la llamada, pero si se sentía sorprendido.

No es que estuviera contando cada vez que se veían o algo así, pero esa tarde había ido a casa de los Bang para pasar el rato con Hyunjin y Felix.

Notó de inmediato la tensión entre los hermanos Bang y de hecho Felix los mantuvo tan ocupados que fue imposible para Jisung asomarse al cuarto vecino para preguntar a Chan acerca de como estaba.

Y cuando volvió a su casa, Chris estaba ocupado con Yoona, así que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él.

Supuso que a eso se refería Chris, quizá quería hablar con alguien y como Jisung era el que sabía bien lo que había ocurrido con Felix, posiblemente quería contarle algo al respecto.

Apenas iba a responder (o a intentar hacerlo) cuando se escuchó el grito de su padre desde la planta baja

"¡Jisung, tus platos! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo, niño?"

"¡Ya voy, papá!" Volvió a pegarse el celular al oído y dijo cuando logró reaccionar. "Dame cinco minutos, ¿si? Tengo que lavar mis platos o papá me desheredará."

Enserio Jisung no estaba preparado para escuchar a Chris decir con tanta facilidad

"Llévame contigo."

Su corazón explotaría si seguían así, tuvo que morder su labio para no soltar una risa nerviosa, aunque fue en vano porque igual se rió y preguntó confundido

"¿A lavar platos?"

"Suena divertido, admito que fue bastante interesante verte caminar por la cocina con tanta seguridad anoche..."

Jisung se rio nerviosamente y accedió a llevar su celular hasta la cocina.

Su padre lo miró con reprobación y solo le pasó el mandil para que se cubriera antes de empezar.

Cuando estaba listo para iniciar con su tarea, acomodó el celular sobre la encimera para que no le fuera a caer agua en el proceso, pero se confundió cuando la llamada se cortó y entonces le apareció la solicitud de una videollamada en la pantalla.

Dudó por un segundo en aceptarla, de hecho miró primero hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no estaban Jae o su padre en la sala y solo cuando ya lo había confirmado, pulsó el botón verde para iniciarla.

"Cuando me dijiste que te trajera conmigo, no esperaba que literalmente fueras a querer estar _presente_ mientras lavaba los platos."

"Así al menos no estarás solo mientras cumples con tus deberes."

"Si, supongo que es una ventaja." Chan sonrió complacido y Jisung dudó un momento antes de preguntar. "¿Cómo estás? Me refiero a lo de ayer..."

Chan desvió la mirada por un momento y rascó su ceja cuando murmuró

"Estoy bien. Lix aún sigue sin hablarme, pero supongo que es entendible considerando lo molesto que estaba."

Jisung no quería ser un entrometido, los problemas de Chan y Felix eran suyos solamente, pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado y triste por ellos.

Bajó la mirada y murmuró

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por Lix?" El menor asintió y Chris se encogió de hombros antes de agregar. "Esta bien, no tienes que disculparte. Esto solo es culpa nuestra."

"Sé que no debería, pero no me gusta verlos enojados."

Chris intento verse tranquilo cuando aclaró

"Él lo está, yo no. Ya se le pasará y entonces podremos hablar al respecto..." No se escuchó convencido y sinceramente Jisung tampoco lo estaba, pero Chris no dio espacio para explicaciones porque de inmediato exclamó con gran emoción. "Bueno, pero... ¿Que hacemos mientras lavas los platos? ¿Jugamos _veo veo_?"

El menor no pudo evitar reír y le dijo con obviedad

"¿No tendríamos que estar juntos para poder jugar a eso?"

"Rayos, creo que tienes razón. Bueno, entonces podemos disfrutar de la compañía virtual del otro y ya."

Jisung se rió mientras empezaba a enjabonar sus platos y dijo con cierto sarcasmo

"Si, definitivamente solo un poco de música podría mejorar esto..."

El mayor comentó con tranquilidad

"Puedo cantarte algo si quieres."

El menor miró hacia la pantalla y notó por el rostro de Chris que lo estaba sugiriendo enserio.

Se puso nervioso porque, diablos, tener a Chris cantándole era uno de esos deseos que pedía cada que revisaba su reloj y casualmente eran las 11:11.

Sé merecía un Oscar, disimuló su pestañeo soñador y el temblor nervioso en su voz como un profesional cuando dijo fingiendo desinterés

"Te escucho."

Chan se acomodó en su asiento y tardó varios segundos en decidirse, de hecho soltó una risita nerviosa y murmuró

"Diablos, me puse nervioso..."

"¿Por qué? Es decir... Si no quieres hacerlo, no tienes que."

Incluso aunque Jisung se muriera de ganas por escucharlo cantar para él, tenía un poco de dignidad y no iba a suplicar por ello.

Chan respiró profundo y como si estuviera a punto de correr una carrera exclamó

"No no, claro que lo haré, pero estoy pensando... ¿Te gustaría una canción de Bruno Mars?"

Oh por dios, esto iba enserio.

_Demonios, demonios, demonios._

"Si, por supuesto."

"De acuerdo, aquí voy."

_I know you are somewhere out there, somewhere far away_   
_I want you back, I want you back_

_My neighbours think I'm crazy, but they don't understand_   
_You are all I have, you are all I have_

_At night when the stars light up my room_   
_I sit by myself, talking to the moon. Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_   
_Talking to me too_   
_Oh, am I a fool who sits alone_   
_Talking to the moon_

Chan dejó de cantar después del coro y tras soltar una risita nerviosa preguntó

"Bueno... ¿Qué te pareció? Acepto quejas, sugerencias, acertijos y propinas."

Jisung no estaba seguro de si había una palabra adecuada para describir como se sentía en ese momento, lo seguro era que aunque quisiera, no sería capaz de ocultar su sonrisa de Chris que lo miraba expectante a través de la cámara.

Tragó saliva con algo de fuerza y mantuvo su mirada sobre la esponja entre sus manos mientras le decía tratando de sonar bromista y no demostrar que se estaba derritiendo internamente

"Diablos... Si era un plan para seducirme, creo que lo lograste."

Chris soltó una carcajada y aún con su preciosa sonrisa preguntó juguetonamente

"¿Tan obvio soy?"

El menor se atrevió a mirar hacia la pantalla y tuvo que devolver la mirada hacia sus manos porque los hoyuelos de Chan lo estaban distrayendo demasiado.

Aclaró su garganta antes de murmurar

"Un poco..."

Chris solo sonrió aún mas amplio cuando respondió

"Y aún no termino. ¿Quieres que cante otra canción? Sé que no soy Andrea Bocelli, pero juro que hago mi mejor esfuerzo."

Jisung no quería a Andrea Bocelli, maldita sea, solo quería a Christopher Bang cantándole por la eternidad.

Aunque, claro que no diría eso en voz alta.

Solo se encogió de hombros y conteniendo sus ganas de suplicarle por un concierto privado, dijo

"En realidad, me gusta como cantas..."

Literalmente esa era la única razón por la que llevaba más de 5 minutos lavando el mismo vaso, no quería acabar jamás de lavar sus platos si eso significaba que Bang Chan le cantaría todo ese rato.

El australiano asomó su lengua entre sus labios mientras pensaba y entonces dijo

"¡Ya sé que otra canción puedo cantar!" Desapareció un segundo de la imagen en la pantalla y cuando volvió traía su ukelele entre sus manos y parecía que había acomodado el celular en su escritorio para no tener que sostenerlo. "Hace tiempo que no toco el ukelele, así que te suplico que seas paciente."

Jisung asintió porque las palabras no saldrían de su boca, sentía un terrible nudo en su garganta, pero no era malo, solo era por la extrema emoción que lo estaba atacando en ese instante.

Chris empezó a rasguear las cuerdas y luego a afinarlas una por una hasta que se sintió satisfecho con el sonido.

Jisung dejó su actividad por completo, ya ni siquiera le importaba correr el riesgo de acabar absolutamente embobado por la voz y acciones de su hyung, estaba por ver a Christopher Bang tocar el ukelele para él y no iba a perderse la ocasión por nada del mundo, ni siquiera su orgullo lo detendría.

Chris se aclaró la garganta y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la cámara, haciendo a Jisung sentir como si le estuviera cantando a él y solo a él en el mundo

_Well, you done, done me and you bet I felt it_   
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest_   
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_   
_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_   
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Tras hacer los ad libs más encantadores que Jisung había escuchado en su vida, Chris paró de tocar y con sus ojos hechos pequeñas sonrisas exclamó apenado

"Creo que me detendré ahí. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tocaba esa canción, perdón si se escuchó algo extraño, pero de todas formas sigo aceptando críticas constructivas."

La sonrisa de Jisung era tan grande que sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a lagrimear o a reír sin parar porque no podría contener su felicidad.

Pestañeó un par de veces para reaccionar de su choque emocional, pero de todas formas habló con dificultad cuando pudo acomodar ideas en su cabeza

"Wow... Seguro que a cualquier persona que le cantes así terminará con las piernas temblorosas."

Excepto que no esperaba que Chris le preguntara con tanta espontaneidad

"¿Funcionó contigo?"

 _Sí_.

"Tal vez."

Chris se carcajeó y recargó su mejilla contra su palma sin dejar de mirar al menor a través de la cámara.

"Por eso me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, siempre me sigues el juego sin importar lo estúpido que sea."

A Jisung siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo con su hyung, pero empezaba a pensar que no era sano para su salud si siempre acababa acelerandole el pulso con comentarios y preguntas que solo lo molestaban al recordarle que era un juego y ya.

Pero ¿A quien engañaba? No importaba si sus comentarios eran solo como juego, le gustaba escucharlo a pesar de todo y no negaría que le gustaba tener la atención de Chris incluso aunque fuera de esa forma.

Fue por eso que pudo tomar aire para normalizar su tono de voz a la hora de responder

"Bueno, eres el único que me entiende en muchas cosas, como cuando hablo de música o de Harry Potter así que créeme que a mí también me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo."

La mirada de Chris se mantuvo fija sobre su pantalla por un momento y Jisung no supo si fue porque quizá su comentario había sido más íntimo que lo normalmente aceptado para esa clase de juegos.

Pero Chris de hecho acabó sonriendo con dulzura hacia la cámara y sin usar su tono juguetón, preguntó más bien esperanzado

"Hablando de Harry Potter, ¿Quieres ver alguna de las películas?"

Jisung quería, pero miró hacia el reloj y le explicó

"Si quiero, pero es tarde, mi papá no me dejará ir a tu casa a esta hora."

"Podemos verla mientras estamos en videollamada."

La sugerencia tomó completamente desprevenido a Jisung que está seguro alzó una ceja en señal de intriga

"¿Cómo..."

Pero Chris se adelantó a explicarle su plan

"Entramos a Netflix y ponemos la película al mismo tiempo para verla como si estuviéramos juntos frente a la misma pantalla."

Bueno, eso parecía poder funcionar.

"Ah... De acuerdo."

El menor se apresuró a acabar por fin de lavar el único plato que le faltaba para salir corriendo a su habitación.

Acomodó el celular sobre su mesa de noche mientras encendía su laptop y cuando ya se había acomodado entre las sábanas, encontró su mirada con la de Chan, quien le preguntó

"¿Cual quieres ver?"

"La que tú quieras."

Chris revisó su propia lista de películas y preguntó

"¿Que tal si vemos las reliquias de la muerte parte 2?"

"Si, está bien."

Jisung se apresuró a buscar en el catálogo y en cuanto lo tuvo listo, siguió el conteo de Chris para poner la película al mismo tiempo.

Fue un desastre.

Cuando no era Jisung el que tardaba en presionar la barra espaciadora, era Chris el que se distraía por estar contando, pero al final ninguno se molestó porque estaban muertos de risa por sus intentos fallidos.

Por fin lograron coordinar sus películas cerca del minuto 12 y concordaron en que no volverían a pausarlo por nada en el mundo.

Jisung en verdad disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con Chris, ver películas con él era divertido porque no se molestaba cuando a veces decía los diálogos inconscientemente y de hecho usualmente hasta le ayudaba con el siguiente diálogo.

Habían pasado la película comentando cosas sin parar sobre las diferentes escenas, muchas eran _críticas constructivas_ como las llamaba Chris.

Tal como cuando llegaron a la escena donde Harry recoge las lágrimas de Snape para sumirse en sus recuerdos.

Chan volvió a hablar

"Solo digo que si yo hubiera sido Snape, habría hecho algo para demostrarle a Lily que era mi alma gemela y que ella se diera cuenta."

Jisung lo miró atentamente y algo ansioso.

"¿Algo como qué?"

"No sé, algo que fuera muy suyo... Cómo completar canciones de los Beatles, estudiar aritmancia, no lo sé, ¿Tú qué dices?"

Podía decir cualquier cosa tonta para hacerlo reír, pero decidió que quizá Chris estaba distraído y no captaría su indirecta, así que la soltó

"No lo sé, probablemente yo diría que un diálogo de una película podría funcionar, por supuesto."

El australiano se rió y murmuró sin dejar de mirar hacia la pantalla

"De hecho esa es una idea fantástica."

Jisung estaba viendo en silencio la escena, pero prestó completa atención a cuando Chris comentó con cierta melancolía

"Esta película no es tan buena como las demás, pero definitivamente esta parte se quedará para la eternidad."

El menor asintió completamente de acuerdo

"Tenlo por seguro."

El silencio se impuso entre ambos mientras miraban a Snape hacer el encantamiento Patronus en la oficina de Dumbledore.

"¿ _Después de tanto tiempo?"_

Murmuró Jisung a la par que Dumbledore, y Chan naturalmente respondió junto con Snape

" _Siempre_."

Jisung decidió guardar ese _siempre_ para si mismo aunque no significara nada más.

Miró el perfil de Chris siendo iluminado por la pantalla de su computadora y solo suspiró mientras se resguardaba entre las sábanas.

¿Por qué era tan difícil seguir el consejo del alma gemela que el mismo Chris había sugerido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La escena de "after all this time? always" para más placer
> 
> https://youtu.be/6pUAl6f48UY
> 
> Channie bb cantando I'm Yours para una piel sana
> 
> https://youtu.be/lPl06XUwRrA
> 
> Y Channie hermoso de nuevo cantando Talking to the moon para alimentar nuestras mentes
> 
> https://youtu.be/fdCpURETI-c


	44. tell me a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre pueden culpar al cansancio si se trata de conversaciones en medio de la madrugada

"Cuelga ya."

No quería que acabara jamás la llamada, pero tampoco quería parecer ansioso por seguir hablando con su hyung.

"Pero aún no me he dormido."

Murmuró Chris y Jisung prácticamente pudo ver en su mente el puchero en sus labios.

Se giró sobre la cama para recargar su mejilla contra la almohada y lo cuestionó intentando no reír

"¿Cómo se supone que te duermas si no cuelgas?"

Chan por otro lado no se molestó en callar su suave risa y dijo finalmente

"Entonces supongo que simplemente no quiero dormir aún."

"Eso parece..."

Las llamadas de medianoche se habían convertido en algo así como una nueva costumbre.

A Jisung en verdad no le molestaba, incluso aunque su padre a veces lo regañaba diciendo que no tenía porque estar hablando por teléfono tan tarde, pero no importaba porque siempre lograba salirse con la suya fingiendo colgar para luego volver a hablar en susurros en medio de la madrugada.

Chris también hablaba en susurros para evitar despertar a su propia familia, pero a veces habían silencios simplemente cómodos que se prolongaban por varias decenas de segundos entre ellos, otras veces era la voz de Chan cantándole alguna canción que decía no había abandonado su cabeza durante todo el día y el resto del tiempo consistía de pláticas en murmullos, a veces eran conversaciones triviales, pero otras trataban temas realmente profundos.

Los días de vacaciones se habían pasado un poco extraños para Jisung. Antes pasaba sus vacaciones con Hyunjin y con Felix, pero como el tiempo de Yongbok ya estaba destinado para Nancy durante las mañanas y tardes, Jisung pasaba el tiempo en la residencia Bang con Chris, a veces también estaba Changbin, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo era con el mayor de todos y Jisung no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

A pesar de que se veían una buena parte de la tarde, Chan de todas formas le llamaba todas las noches con algún pretexto que sonaba poco creíble como coartada y continuaban hablando por horas.

Ya llevaban varios segundos en silencio cuando Chan susurró de pronto

"Color favorito."

El menor tuvo que morder su labio para no reír demasiado fuerte

"¿Qué? ¿Enserio vamos a jugar a las 20 preguntas a las 2 de la mañana?"

"No serán las 20 preguntas porque no son preguntas, son temas al azar y tú dirás lo que piensas, además de que no serán 20 porque esas son muy pocas preguntas para intentar conocerte."

"¿Conocerme?" Preguntó ligeramente confundido. "¿En cinco años no has tenido suficiente tiempo para conocerme?"

"Supongo que tienes razón... Conozco muchas cosas de ti por tus canciones, así que quizá necesito usar el enfoque correcto."

No importaba que tanto se esforzara Chris, al parecer era incapaz de darse cuenta de que una de las pocas cosas que no conocía de Jisung era precisamente que le gustaba él, lo cual ni siquiera era tan difícil de deducir pues su padre, Jae, Hyunjin, Felix, su madre y posiblemente cualquiera que lo viera podría deducirlo con facilidad.

Entonces Chan susurró con simpleza

"Dime lo que tú quieras. Algo que creas que yo no sé."

Empezó a pensar rápidamente en algo que Chan desconociera y que de preferencia no arruinara su amistad, así que dijo

"Mi hermana me destrozó el rostro y el cabello con su maquillaje infantil cuando fui a Chicago en abril." Chris tuvo que cubrir su boca para no reír fuerte mientras suplicaba por ver eso. Jisung puso el altavoz un segundo mientras rebuscaba en el chat de JaeMin por la foto que le había enviado y se sintió un poco mal al ver que no habían vuelto a tener una conversación desde esa última vez en que RenJun había salido a relucir en sus mensajes, pero se olvidó de eso por el momento y continuó. "Okay, te mandé la foto, pero debes jurar borrarla en cuanto acabes de verla."

Se volvió a escuchar la risita de Chris antes de que murmurara

"No puedo prometer tal cosa."

"No seas así, Christopher." Solo se escuchó un ' _shh_ ' muy prolongado de Chan al otro lado de la línea, que de hecho parecía más ruidoso que el comentario de Jisung y no pudo evitar hacérselo saber. "Tú hiciste más ruido al intentar callarme."

"Lo sé, ese era el punto. Por otro lado, me encantó la foto. Lo siento, pero no puedo borrarla."

De acuerdo, ambos podían jugar a ser unas ratas traicioneras

"Bueno, ya que vas a ser un traicionero, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es contarme algo que sea tan vergonzoso como mi foto."

"Uhm..." Chan hizo una pausa algo dramática antes de decir, aunque más bien sonó como pregunta "¿Soy coleccionista de calcetines?"

"Eso ni siquiera es vergonzoso."

"¿Es más vergonzoso si te digo que todos tienen dibujitos?"

Jisung lo pensó por un segundo antes de cuestionarlo

"¿Qué clase de dibujitos?"

"Harry Potter... Bob Esponja... ya sabes, cosas del dominio público. Oh y todos son ridículamente coloridos, me gusta que resalten con mi calzado"

Aunque Jisung quiso reír por lo del calzado, consideró que no siquiera estaban al mismo nivel sus confesiones

"No es más vergonzoso porque eso de hecho es genial y quiero ver tus dichosos calcetines."

Chris se rió y murmuró con tono de obviedad

"Tu foto tampoco es vergonzosa, es linda. Por lo tanto estamos a mano y por supuesto que te enseñaré mis calcetines cuando vengas a mi casa."

Literalmente Chris solo tuvo que decir que su foto era linda para hacerlo quedarse sin palabras y sonriendo como tonto en medio de la oscuridad; quizá debía empezar a fortalecer su corazón tan sentimental.

Se quedó en silencio por varios segundos y Chris tampoco dijo nada, pero se sentía apropiado el silencio entre ellos, al menos hasta que el australiano lo rompió susurrando

"Cuéntame un secreto."

 _Oh_.

Jisung acarició la suave tela de su almohada y preguntó un poco confundido

"¿Que clase de secreto?"

Lo preguntó con cierta diversión, pues no estaba seguro de si era solo otro juego del mayor.

Sin embargo, Chan de hecho dijo con un tono que descartaba cualquier signo de burla

"Uno que quieras sacar, los secretos a veces hacen daño."

_Que me gustas demasiado y ya no sé que hacer al respecto._

"No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que me hacen daño."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

Volvió a abrazar con algo de fuerza su almohada antes de confesar en un susurro tenue

"No sé si decir que desprecio a la gente es correcto, solo no me agradan las personas en general."

Chan sonó completamente serio cuando murmuró

"Eso suena rudo, pero sé que debes tener una buena razón para pensarlo."

"Supongo que si..." Jisung sujetó la tela entre sus dedos y susurró. "La mayoría de mis compañeros en la escuela son hipócritas y desagradables..."

Chris no respondió nada, pero su respiración se escuchaba claramente al otro lado de la línea, delatando su presencia.

Jisung relamió sus labios antes de admitir

"A veces siento como si la gente pudiera darse cuenta a simple vista de que soy un poco... _Diferente_ y solo por eso deben comportarse 10 veces más groseros conmigo."

"Si son groseros contigo, iré a golpearlos personalmente."

Fue imposible no sonreír al escuchar a Chan intentar protegerlo y murmuró en respuesta

"Gracias por el apoyo... A veces intento convencerme de que tal vez solo es mi mente paranoica, pero es obvio que me tratan diferente. Todos son tan ridículamente agradables y encimosos con Felix y con Hyunjin que es imposible no notar su indiferencia hacia mi cuando estoy cerca. Siempre fingen que no existo o solo me hablan por compromiso."

"¿Intentas ocultarlo? Que no te gustan las mujeres."

¿Que si ocultaba que le gustaban los hombres? Ojalá.

"No, en realidad no es un secreto. Claro que no voy por ahí gritándolo, pero tampoco intento esconderlo."

Nada que no fuera cierto, pero por supuesto que no iba a decírselo a RenJun a la cara para que acabara de confirmar sus sospechas y que sus burlas y comentarios se tornaran aún peores.

Entonces Chris sugirió

"Quizá le temen a tu determinación de no ser igual a ellos."

O quizá era que todos se dejaron llevar por las cosas que, de nuevo, RenJun dijo desde la escuela elemental y que se intensificaron cuando entraron a la secundaria.

Era difícil decir una sola razón y sinceramente Jisung ya se había cansado de buscar razones, así que contestó en medio de un suspiro

"No sé que sea, pero admito que aún duele a veces."

"¿Qué cosa?"

La confusión casi era palpable en el tono de Chan y Jisung no había hablado sobre eso con nadie, así que sintió un extraño alivio cuando confesó

"Entender que la gente jamás va a aceptarme como soy."

Su madre se lo había dicho, él mismo veía a su padre y a Jae, nada de eso era un secreto, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y era un poco abrumador.

Aunque nunca tan abrumador como escuchar a Chan decirle

"Eres valiente."

Esa única palabra lo puso muy nervioso.

Jisung no se sentía valiente y aunque su curiosidad estaba totalmente alzada, no hallaba el coraje suficiente para preguntar al respecto, así que como buen cobarde mejor cambió de tema

"Bueno, te toca a ti. Cuéntame algo que te haga daño."

"¿Cómo la indiferencia de Felix?"

El menor trató de no bufar y le dijo

"Hablo enserio."

Chris soltó una suave risa, pero de inmediato recompuso

"Es enserio... hay ocasiones en las que me enojo cuando Felix acaba gritándome o solo ignorando todo lo que le digo sin razón..." Detuvo sus palabras por un momento y entonces sonó terriblemente serio al decir. "La verdad es que me siento culpable por molestarme con él."

"¿Por qué?"

Y no pudo detenerse a si mismo de sonar tan indignado, pero es que no lo comprendía. ¿Chan sentía culpa por molestarse cuando su hermano era grosero con él?

En cambio, Chris respondió sin mucho problema

"Porque sé que está decepcionado de mi, esa es la razón por la que ya no cree en nada de lo que le digo."

No, eso no ayudó mucho... En realidad no ayudó en lo absoluto a qué el menor pudiera comprender el contexto en que esas palabras cobraban sentido.

"¿Por qué dices que ya no cree en ti? ¿Qué es lo que no cree?"

"Sé que no confía en nada que tenga que ver conmigo, piensa que solo digo mentiras y... No sé, tal vez piensa que nuestra infancia fue una mentira también... No lo sé." Al parecer no quería seguir hablando al respecto, porque de inmediato dijo "Sigues tú."

Ese secreto lo había dejado con muchas más dudas que respuestas, pero Jisung se consideraba un tipo moderadamente decente, así que si Chan no quería hablar sobre eso, él no lo obligaría.

Por otro lado, su siguiente secreto sería uno del que quizá se arrepentiría por revelar, pero consideraba justo contarlo.

"Uhm... Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que Hyunjin era lindo."

"¿Solo un tiempo?" El mayor sonó incluso un poco alarmado. "Hyunjin _es_ guapo."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." Se detuvo por un momento al razonarlo. "De acuerdo, creo que no lo sabes... En realidad ni yo me entiendo. A lo que me refiero es que _creí_ que me gustaba Hyunjin."

La línea quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos y el menor no estaba seguro de como interpretar esa falta de reacción instantánea.

Entonces Chris preguntó verdaderamente confundido

"¿Por qué?"

Jisung se lo había preguntado muchas veces a si mismo y solo era capaz de llegar a una conclusión

"Porque siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo."

"¿En qué sentido?"

Chris aún se escuchaba confundido y quizá tenía sentido que fuera incapaz de entender, la mayoría de las veces en que Hyunjin se dirigía a Jisung lo hacía con su actitud burlona y de autosuficiencia, pero esa era la actitud que tenía con todo el mundo, así que eso era lo único que Chan había visto de él.

Teniendo en cuenta que esto era precisamente lo que Jisung quería descartar, empezó a explicar con infinita paciencia

"En qué él me defendía y me cuidaba a pesar de que sabía que yo estaba estigmatizado por todo el mundo... En la secundaria pudo haberse alejado de mí desde el inicio, se habría ahorrado muchos problemas pero aún así decidió ser amigo de un perdedor como yo. Por eso creí que me gustaba Hyunjin, pero no el adolescente casanova y patán que es con todo el mundo, sino el chico preocupado y atento que es usualmente conmigo..." Demonios, no podía creer que enserio hubiera dicho en voz alta. Recargó su cabeza completamente hacia atrás y murmuró en tono suplicante. "Pero por favor jamás se lo digas, después no me dejará vivir en paz y se sentirá pavo real por casi lograr hacer caer por él a un chico gay."

El mayor respondió, aunque quizá un poco más serio de lo que Kang esperaba

"Primero que nada, no eres un perdedor, sino todo lo contrario. Segundo, no creo que Hyunjin se sentiría pavo real por casi hacer caer por él a un chico gay, sino por el hecho de que eres tú."

Bueno, pero ¿Que significaba eso?

Jisung sintió que su respiración se aceleró un poco y que su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, el nudo en su garganta fue lo único que no permitió que las palabras se resbalaran de su boca para preguntarle '¿ _A qué te refieres con eso?'_.

"¿Sigues ahí, Sung?"

Reaccionó de pronto y balbuceó un poco mientras intentaba recomponer

"Sí... Perdón, es que..."

"Hey, está bien."

Tal vez Jisung veía fantasmas en cada esquina y las palabras de Chan no eran más que las palabras que un buen amigo le diría para hacerlo sentir bien... Si, tal vez era eso y solo estaba exagerando su reacción.

Era momento de dejar de pensar en eso.

Rápidamente murmuró

"Cuéntame tú un secreto a mi."

El mayor se rió por la petición tan arrebatada y entonces murmuró mientras pensaba

"¿Otro secreto? Veamos... Admito que aún se siente raro cuando recibo mensajes de Minho."

Las cejas de Jisung se juntaron probablemente hasta que parecían una sola y preguntó confundido

"¿Por qué?"

Chris no demoró ni un segundo en responder tranquilamente

"Porque aunque se supone que acabamos en buenos términos, creo que siempre va a ser incómodo cuando intentemos hablar de nuevo."

¿Buenos términos? ¿Acabar? Esperen un segundo...

"¿Qué? ¿Minho y tú no..."

"Minho y yo no somos novios."

Chris lo dijo con tanta simpleza que costaba creer que estaba hablando de su _ex_ novio.

Joder. Ex.

¿Estaba hablando enserio?

"¿No? Pero Lixie dijo..."

"Ya no estamos juntos. Creí que lo sabías."

Por supuesto que no lo sabía y no estaba seguro de porqué no tenía conocimiento de dicha información tan importante.

El menor admitió en medio de un suspiro

"No tenía idea... Yo creí que ustedes seguían juntos, durante todo este tiempo yo..."

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar. Cubrió sus ojos con su mano libre e hizo todo por intentar asimilar la situación.

Christopher Bang estaba soltero.

Chan respondió aún con calma extrema

"Pues ya no somos pareja, quiero decir... él fue mi primer novio y de hecho duramos tres años juntos, pero terminamos en enero."

Joder, eso había sido casi 8 meses atrás.

Intentó hacer un recuento rápido del primer mes del año y de hecho recordó cierta situación en la residencia Bang con algunos versos tristes de desamor

"Entonces ese día cuando estabas triste..."

"Si. Esa tarde tuvimos una pelea, pero no era la primera vez que ocurría... Realmente ya eran muchos problemas y no disfrutábamos el tiempo cuando estábamos juntos. No lo decidí esa tarde, pero quizá fue una semana o dos después que terminamos. Era lo mejor."

El menor concordó con él y aunque se sentía terriblemente egoísta, ni siquiera pudo fingir tristeza por la noticia recién recibida

"Perdón Chris, pero honestamente Minho nunca me agradó."

La risa suave del australiano ocupó la línea por un momento antes de que volviera a susurrar

"Lo gracioso es que tú tampoco le agradabas mucho a él."

"¿Ah?"

Aunque ya lo sabía, no pensaba que Chris lo supiera y de hecho lo mencionara con tanta naturalidad.

El australiano volvió a soltar una risita antes de continuar explicando

"Se ponía celoso cuando estabas cerca, ya ni hablar de cuando empezaste a componer con Changbin y conmigo. Se enojó mucho por eso, pero qué podía hacer. Changbin también quería que te nos unieras y habría sido absurdo que yo lo prohibiera."

Haciendo un análisis rápido de lo que iba del año, no recordaba alguna ocasión en que Felix le hubiera dicho explícitamente que Chris había salido con Minho, tampoco había mencionado su nombre y no recordaba haber visto a Minho por la residencia Bang en esos meses.

Jisung no sabía que decir. Era demasiada información para procesar y no sabía si sentirse un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta, si sentirse culpable por no poder fingir siquiera un poco de tristeza por Minho o si sentirse simplemente feliz.

Decidió que no estaba mal ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuando y aceptó que se sentía feliz de que Chris ya no estuviera en una relación, pero la culpa lo invadió al reflexionar acerca de las últimas palabras del australiano

"Perdón."

"¿Por qué?"

Chris sonaba muy desconcertado y aunque Jisung no podía borrar la sonrisita molesta de su boca, dijo

"Por haberte causado problemas con él."

"Jisung, no tienes que disculparte. No era culpa tuya, ¿Okay? Tuvimos otros problemas además de la parte de los celos."

Al parecer el tema ya no era molesto para Chris en lo absoluto, pues no se mostraba reacio a explicar los detalles y ni siquiera se alteraba mientras lo hacía.

Quizá fue por eso que Jisung decidió hacer ciertas preguntas cuyas respuestas no eran asunto suyo

"¿Lo extrañas?"

No alcanzó a arrepentirse de su pregunta porque Chris de hecho respondió rápido aunque con cierta melancolía

"A veces... Pero no lo extraño a él exactamente. Lo que trato de decir es que extraño los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, compartimos muchas cosas..." La pausa se sintió eterna para Jisung, en especial cuando él mayor continuó hablando con extremo cariño. "Éramos solo unos chicos, pero sé que fue muy sincero todo lo que tuvimos. Después de todo, fue la primera relación de ambos... Y con un hombre, por supuesto. Minho me enseñó muchas cosas y siempre se lo agradeceré."

La sensación agridulce que invadió a Jisung ante esas últimas palabras fue suficiente para que la sonrisa por fin se desvaneciera y que de hecho le preguntara al mayor con cierto recelo

"¿Lo amabas?"

Chan volvió a reír aunque esa ocasión fue más nerviosamente y el menor lo comprobó cuando le dijo

"Sabes, creo que este secreto ya cuenta como tres."

"Chris."

Su tono demasiado serio hizo el trabajo completo, porque Chris respondió con naturalidad y sin poner resistencia alguna

"Si, en su momento lo hice. Fue mi primer novio."

Jisung sabía bien que no debía hacer preguntas de las cuales no quería conocer la respuesta y aun así, ahí estaba él haciendo pregunta tras pregunta como si la vida le fuera en ello

"¿Y aun lo amas?"

"No lo sé."

Sintió como crecía la tensión en su cuello y como un hormigueo molesto se instalaba en su abdomen en cuanto lo escuchó y de hecho lo cuestionó algo exaltado

"¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?"

"¿Esta mal decir que siento que no lo amo más? ¿Decir que amo lo que fuimos pero que ya no puedo amarlo a él?"

"No lo sé."

No tenía idea y cada vez que recibía una respuesta solo se sentía un poco más incapaz de seguir escuchando.

Dejaría el asunto de las preguntas por la paz, en realidad estaba considerando finalizar la llamada ya cuando se escuchó la voz de Chris de nuevo

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo a ti?"

El mayor sonaba extrañamente serio y el coreano temió por un momento que fuera una pregunta demasiado complicada, pero igual respondió

"Seguro."

"¿Tú amas a Hyunjin?"

No tuvo que pensar su respuesta, automáticamente dijo

"No... No esa clase de amor."

Chris volvió a cuestionar con curiosidad

"¿Entonces de qué clase?"

_De la otra clase que no tiene nada que ver con el que siento por ti._

"Fraternal, supongo. Amo a Hyunjin por lo que significa en mi vida, pero sé que no lo amo por el hecho de que estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos o algo así..."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Era difícil de explicar, pero estaba seguro de que su hyung comprendería si intentaba decírselo

"¿Alguna vez has sentido una especie de conexión inexplicable al conocer a una persona?"

"¿Como si al hablar con esa persona todo se sintiera fácil?"

El hecho de que Chan hubiera captado de inmediato lo hizo sonreír e incluso continuar más emocionado

"Si, justamente y que sabes que puedes hablarle si estás triste, feliz, en problemas o estresado porque no importa como sea, esa persona entiende. Simplemente lo sabe y tú no estás seguro de cómo y puedes hablar por horas sin que se acaben los temas de conversación, pero también puedes quedarte en silencio y se seguirá sintiendo cómodo..."

Hubo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos antes de que Chan finalmente respondiera

"Si, entiendo a lo que te refieres."

"Bueno, con Hyunjin nunca he sentido esa extraña conexión, pero sé que él se esfuerza en intentar comprenderme, lo cual es mucho más que lo que haría normalmente por otra gente, por eso amo lo que significa para mí y sobretodo lo que significo yo para él."

La respuesta pareció satisfacer la curiosidad de Chan, porque dejó el tema de Hyunjin por la paz y pasó a otra pregunta

"¿Y has sentido ya esa conexión con alguien?"

Jisung no sabía si Chris enserio era demasiado indiferente a todos sus esfuerzos o si él problema era que él no lo había dejado bien claro ya.

No daría indirectas, estaba muy cansado para eso, así que solo dijo

"Eso creo... Pero no sé si es posible que sea una conexión unilateral."

"¿No correspondida? Rayos."

_Ay Christopher..._

Una duda atacó súbitamente a Jisung y aunque ya se había dicho a si mismo que finalizaría la llamada, la curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte y llamó al mayor

"Chris..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Tú..." Mordió su labio para evitar continuar, sabía que no era su asunto en lo absoluto, pero al final decidió continuar porque se sentía masoquista y porque estaban jugando a hacer confesiones tontas, así que Chan seguramente no se molestaría incluso aunque Jisung fuera un chico entrometido y molesto, y aunque la respuesta pudiera de hecho hacerlo llorar y sentirse miserable por ser tan tonto y buscar respuestas que no necesitaba. "¿Tú tuviste sexo con Minho?"

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de prepararse para recibir una respuesta, pues el australiano contestó casi instantáneamente

"No."

La respuesta fue sencilla y segura, Chan no dudó por un solo segundo al decirla y de hecho fue muy rápida.

"¿No?"

"No. Jamás lo hicimos."

Oh. De acuerdo...

"¿Por qué?"

El mayor rió nerviosamente antes de preguntar

"¿Por qué no tuve sexo con él? Esa pregunta es muy rara, Jisung.

"No juegues, ya sabes de qué hablo."

Las últimas notas de la suave risa de Chris se perdieron en la línea antes de que empezara a explicar despreocupadamente

"Bueno... Creo que es por la misma razón por la que tú dices que no amas a Hyunjin. Nunca sentí esa clase de conexión con Minho, lo amaba porque fue un ancla en el momento más difícil de mi vida, pero quizá discutíamos tanto porque tampoco estábamos destinados a estar juntos."

Las neuronas adormiladas en la cabeza de Jisung intentaban hacer sinapsis pero necesitaban cierta ayuda, por ello inquirió sutilmente

"Entonces..."

"Entonces sigo esperando por la persona adecuada, Jisung." El menor tuvo que esconder su rostro en la almohada para no delatarse haciendo ruiditos extraños de emoción, pero luego escuchó al australiano preguntar con pura duda en su voz. "¿Por qué la curiosidad sobre si Minho y yo..."

Oh... Claro...

Pensó rápidamente en una justificación para su pregunta incómoda

"Solo intento hacerme de parámetros. Pareciera que soy el único que no ha tenido ninguna clase de experiencia de ese estilo..."

"¿El único?"

Chris sonó muy intrigado ante su declaración tan segura.

El menor se encogió de hombros y susurró sin tener que mentir o pensar demasiado al respecto

"Mis compañeros de la escuela hablan de eso con frecuencia."

"¿Y tus amigos?"

"Bueno... Hyunjin ya, lo cual no es realmente sorprendente porque tiene demasiadas chicas con las cuales intentar, Felix..." Se detuvo a pensar sus palabras antes de cometer algún error grave y murmuró. "No lo sé, no creo pero..."

"¿Has besado ya a alguien?"

Bueno, ahora tenía que contestar a esa pregunta incómoda porque él mismo empezó haciendo preguntas extrañas sobre Minho, así que ahora le correspondía contestar aunque la respuesta fuera humillante.

"No. Y por favor no te burles."

Por supuesto, Chris siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas y de hecho le dijo con un tono de voz que lo consolaba por completo

"Jamás me burlaría de algo así y mucho menos tratándose de ti, Jisung."

Ahora no solo se sentía humillado, también se sentía mal.

"Es vergonzoso."

"No lo es. No tiene nada de malo esperar, es un momento especial y cuando ocurra podrás atesorarlo."

Si, ya recordaba porque le gustaban los versos que escribía Chris. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno con las palabras?

"Supongo que si... Pero no lo sé..."

El mayor no rió, en realidad habló con gran convicción cuando dijo

"No le regales tu primer beso a cualquiera, Jisung. Es algo especial, así que no dejes que el resto te presionen. Siempre puedes esperar un poco más, después de todo, las cosas más bellas siempre están mejor en secreto."

Pensándolo bien, esto era lo que realmente lo hacía recordar porque le gustaban tanto los versos que escribía Chris.

Y sí, tenía razón, las cosas más bellas en secreto están mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo este capítulo, y el que sigue también... a partir de ahora amo todos okay? xD


	45. am I always going to be a child for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin organiza una "pequeña" reunión en casa de los Bang para celebrar los cumpleaños de sus dos mejores amigos, ¿qué puede salir mal?

"¿Quién fue el idiota imbécil que invitó a Lia?"

Jisung solo miró completamente confundido hacia Hyunjin que parecía iba a asesinar a alguien pronto, pero como de hecho no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, le preguntó

"¿Eh?"

"Fuiste tú, ¿Verdad?" Señaló a Felix con la mirada furiosa, y de hecho se enojó aún más cuando el australiano soltó una risa que sonó demasiado satisfecha. "Debí suponerlo, que mi mejor amigo sería quien me apuñalaría por la espalda."

Felix puso los ojos en blanco y solo dijo aún entre risas

"Ya no seas tan dramático, Hwang. Literalmente es mi casa, es mi fiesta y yo puedo invitar a quien se me antoje."

Esa era una petición demasiado complicada tratándose de Hyunjin ya que él vivía para el drama, tal como en ese momento que abrazó dos botellas de alcohol y dijo antes de hacer una salida dramática de la cocina.

"No sé porque me parece que anoche no era solo _tu_ fiesta cuando me pediste que trajera alcohol. Y por cierto, te odio imbécil."

Jisung no sabía lo que ocurriría esa noche porque Hyunjin era en verdad impredecible cuando estaba molesto, pero sobretodo era un imbécil cuando se embriagaba así que Jisung ya se esperaba lo peor si su amigo pelinegro estaría enojado y ebrio.

Realmente Felix y Hyunjin no necesitaban un pretexto para querer embriagarse y jugar a ser los chicos populares, pero esa fiesta si tenía un fundamento aparente: estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de los dos menores.

Jisung ya los conocía, quizá demasiado bien, pero no podían culparlo por tener un poco de fé inútil en ellos. Cuando Hwang dijo 'hagamos una reunión por sus cumpleaños' y Felix asintió emocionado, Jisung por un momento llegó a creer que la reunión incluiría unas pocas personas, quizá jugarían Twister, incluso habría tolerado juegos de ebrios si tan solo sus dos mejores amigos se hubieran apegado un poco a los gustos de Kang.

Pero no, ese era el tipo de fiesta a la que Jisung jamás iría por voluntad propia y a la que su padre definitivamente no le permitiría ir... Y aun así, ahí estaba.

Su cumpleaños había sido el día anterior, lo pasó con su padre, con Jae, con los abuelos Kang e incluso vio a los abuelos Son por un rato. Por la tarde cuando volvió a su casa, estuvo con Hyunjin y Felix, aunque más bien se trató de él viéndolos organizar todo para la fiesta del día siguiente. Cuando sus dos amigos se fueron, Chris le llamó a Jisung diciéndole si podía salir de su casa un momento. El menor de inmediato abrió la puerta de la entrada y salió hacia el jardín donde se encontró con Chan sonriéndole y con sus brazos abiertos mientras sostenía una caja de regalo en su mano derecha.

Jisung olvidó todos sus intentos por lucir relajado y se arrojó a los brazos de su hyung, escuchando la risa suave de Chris mientras le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y le decía

"Te traje un pequeño obsequio."

Por supuesto que Kang se emocionó, no era de piedra y su crush le había traído un obsequio, así que completamente encantado se sentó sobre el bordo del jardín para abrir su regalo

"No tenías que molestarte, Chris."

"No fue molestia, solo espero que te guste."

Aunque le regalara una roca, Jisung la aceptaría con gusto; claro que Chan no iba a regalarle una piedra y de hecho su regalo fue tan magnífico que Jisung sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se romperían por lo enorme que era su sonrisa.

"Chan. Esto es increíble."

Era una camiseta gris con el dibujo de una ardilla vestida con el uniforme de Gryffindor, los lentes de Harry Potter y la cicatriz en su frente.

Chris soltó una risita y dijo

"Enserio espero que te guste, porque..." Entreabrió su chaqueta para que Jisung viera la camiseta con el dibujo de un canguro usando el mismo uniforme, gafas y cicatriz. "Combinaremos."

Jisung soltó una carcajada por la emoción y no pudo evitar levantarse para comparar ambas camisetas y luego abrazar la propia completamente eufórico

"Dios mío, Chris, esto es lo mejor del mundo. Muchas gracias, lo amé por completo."

Abrazó de nuevo a su hyung y deseó que ese momento jamás acabara.

Cuando se separaron, Jisung miró el rostro de Chan con cariño extremo y sintiéndose absolutamente perdido en esas sonrisas que el mayor tenía por ojos.

En verdad estaba enamorado.

Reaccionó de pronto cuando captó que ya había durado mucho tiempo mirándolo embelesado y preguntó

"¿Quieres pasar?"

Chan negó con la cabeza suavemente antes de responder

"Gracias por la invitación, pero enserio no quiero que tengas problemas con tu papá."

"Es mi cumpleaños, no puede regañarme en mi cumpleaños." Chan soltó una risa ante eso, pero no hizo ademán de seguirlo hacia dentro de la casa, así que Jisung dijo. "Esta bien. Entonces supongo que te veré mañana ¿No?"

Chris asintió y Jisung solo se inclinó para abrazarlo de nuevo porque podía hacerlo infinitamente sin sentirse abrumado.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Jisung. Gracias."

El menor se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos y que percibiera su confusión

"¿Por qué me agradeces?"

"No lo sé..." Se encogió de hombros antes de agregar. "Simplemente por existir."

Y tal como cada vez que Jisung hablaba con Chris, se quedó sin palabras y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza al final de su garganta.

Pero eso había sido la noche anterior.

Esa mañana había celebrado el cumpleaños de Jae junto con su padre y habían hecho todas las cosas extrañas que al argentino le habían apetecido, lo cual no era sorpresa para Jisung y de hecho lo había disfrutado, no mentiría; pero en ese momento se hallaba en casa de los Bang viendo a todo el mundo pasar a su alrededor.

Felix de algún modo había conseguido que sus padres le dejaran la casa para hacer su reunión, las únicas tres condiciones que le habían puesto eran que limpiaría todo perfectamente cuando acabara, que no podía invitar a más de 20 personas y que Chan debía vigilar que todo estuviera en orden mientras tanto, pero todavía era hora que Jisung no lo había visto aparecerse por ahí.

Ciertamente, estaba seguro de que la única condición que Felix podría cumplir sería la de la limpieza porque ya estaba demasiado lleno, con facilidad doblaba la cantidad permitida por Yoona y Jisung no entendía cómo se había enterado tanta gente.

Conocía a la mayoría de las personas de la fiesta, pero no era amigo de nadie, literalmente sus únicos amigos ahí presentes eran Hyunjin, Felix y Seungmin.

Llevaba una hora y media parado a un lado de la lámpara de la sala, solo mirando hacia todas las personas y moviendo de vez en cuando su cabeza al ritmo de la música, la cual tampoco era precisamente su preferida, pero al menos era bailable.

Si, Jisung era un aguafiestas y no le gustaba nada de lo que había ahí, pero Hyunjin le había prohibido irse porque esa era _su_ fiesta de cumpleaños y no podía perdérsela.

Kang habría sido feliz con que comieran hamburguesas como celebración, pero en lugar de eso tenía que mirar a Hyunjin bailar como demente mientras detenía un vaso con alcohol sobre su cabeza y a un montón de gente a su alrededor animándolo mientras tanto.

Enserio estaba esforzándose por divertirse, pero era demasiado tímido como para bailar frente a esas personas y aunque Felix llegaba junto con Nancy a su lado para hablar e intentar animarlo a bailar, Jisung se sentía exageradamente incómodo.

Por ello en cierto momento decidió buscar algo de beber que de preferencia no tuviera alcohol, y en medio de empujones y codazos, pudo empezar a caminar hacia la cocina; lo que fuera para deshacerse un poco de toda esa gente que lo estaba encimando.

Ya iba a medio camino, excepto que no esperaba encontrarse a JaeMin justo frente a él sonriéndole

"¡Jisung!"

Se sorprendió de verlo parado ahí, pero entendió que tenía sentido que Felix o Seungmin lo hubieran invitado, así que sonrió aliviado de ver un rostro conocido y exclamó

"Hola, JaeMin."

"Feliz cumpleaños." Y Na no se contuvo de darle un fuerte abrazo a Kang. "Felix me invitó, no sabía que la fiesta era para ambos."

Jisung no supo devolver el abrazo de inmediato, pero cuando logró reaccionar dijo

"Oh... Gracias... Si, bueno algo así, es que yo cumplo años el 14 y él el 15 de septiembre, pero sinceramente no hablo con nadie aquí. Iba a la cocina para buscar algo de beber..."

"Genial, te acompaño."

Jisung se entretuvo buscando un par de vasos para ofrecerle algo de beber al otro adolescente, cuando los encontró y estaba por llenarlos con la primera bebida que no tuviera alcohol, escuchó a JaeMin decir

"Hablé con RenJun."

En el momento, Jisung no le dio importancia a esa declaración, de hecho solo preguntó de manera casi automática

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre ti... Sobre mi..."

Kang abandonó todo intento por rellenar sus vasos y miró a JaeMin a los ojos sintiéndose plenamente intrigado.

No tuvo tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, porque en primer lugar ¿Qué significaba eso?

No quería ser grosero, pero estaba seguro de que no había un _algo_ que pudiera incluirlos a él y a JaeMin juntos como para que tuviera que hablar sobre ello con RenJun.

Enserio no quería ser grosero con el mayor, por eso le preguntó

"¿Te importaría ser un poco más específico?"

JaeMin retiró la mirada un momento y murmuró

"Hablamos acerca de lo equivocada que es su percepción sobre ti." Entonces miró a Jisung a los ojos antes de continuar "Le dije que yo era tan anormal como el juraba que tú lo eras."

Oh. _Oh_...

Jisung se sintió demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar y lo primero que dijo fue

"Pero... JaeMin, no tenías que hacerlo."

Na negó con la cabeza y más decidido que antes le explicó

"Si tenía que. Ya le dejé bien en claro las cosas y... Creo que ya no somos amigos, pero lo superaré. No tenía idea de que era tan homofóbico."

Jisung se sentía bien y mal simultáneamente, porque sentía que había hecho bien al demostrar el verdadero tipo de persona que era RenJun, pero sentía que era injusto haber arruinado en cierto modo la amistad entre ellos.

"No tenías que mentirle para probar un punto."

"Es que ese es el detalle, Jisung. Yo no podía ser amigo de alguien que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarme tal como _soy_." Tragó saliva y la mirada de Jisung viajó instintivamente hacia la manzana en su cuello moviéndose por dicha acción, entonces Na continuó. "Así que quería hablar contigo. A solas."

El pánico invadió a Jisung. JaeMin quería hablar con él en privado tras haberle confesado que él de hecho era homosexual y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

"Uh... Yo..."

"¡Vamos a jugar botella, bebés!" Exclamó Hyunjin de la nada tras entrar a la cocina, tomó una botella con ron que estaba enseguida de los vasos que había puesto Jisung y luego tomó a Kang de la mano mientras decía. "Perdón, JaeMin, pero me tengo que llevar al cumpleañero o va a huir como la rata que es."

JaeMin no pudo decir nada porque Jisung fue arrastrado hacia la sala, y de hecho el menor no estaba seguro de si debía agradecerle a Hyunjin por haberlo rescatado de esa situación de pánico o si debía odiarlo por haberlo llevado a ese círculo de ebrios e hipócritas.

Jisung ya iba a huir, porque sabía lo que pasaría, Hyunjin era muy bueno para echar las cosas a perder y hallaría la manera de echarle a perder su propia fiesta de cumpleaños... Aunque vamos, esa fiesta era para Felix, él no se sentía cómodo en ningún modo.

Aprovechó que Hyunjin estaba distraído para escabullirse hacia la puerta, ya iba a salirse de la casa tal como lo había mencionado Hyunjin cuando alguien tomó su antebrazo de pronto y se giró para encontrarse con Felix, quién lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras decía

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Bien, había sido atrapado justo a la mitad de su escape, pero si se esforzaba aún tenía oportunidad de engañar a Felix

"Eh... A buscarte, por supuesto."

"No vas a huir, Kang. Te lo advierto."

O quizá no.

Felix entendería si se lo explicaba, así que se rindió en su intento por mentirle y le dijo en tono bajo

"No puedo quedarme, Lix, ve lo que quiere hacer Hyunjin."

El australiano miró rápidamente hacia Hwang que estaba llevando la botella hacia cada presente casi obligándolos a qué bebieran para terminar el contenido.

Felix entendió a qué se refería su amigo, pero también intentó defender la causa del mayor

"Hyunjin solo quiere que te relajes..."

"Y yo lo entiendo, pero... No así. Lix, no bebo y tampoco..." Señaló al círculo que la gente ya había empezado a formar, no sabía ni como denominarlo, solo dijo. "Eso."

"Es divertido, Sung."

Si, muy _divertido_.

"Entonces juega tú."

Felix se rió y negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba sus manos

"Yo no voy a hacerlo, Nancy y yo solo vamos a verlos ser unos idiotas. Tú deberías intentarlo, te hace falta."

"Felix, sabes que yo nunca..." No pudo acabar la frase porque aún era vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta, no había dado ni siquiera su primer beso y definitivamente no lo iba a desperdiciar con un maldito desconocido. "No quiero hacerlo."

La mirada del australiano pareció suavizarse por completo al escucharlo y de hecho lo empujó un poco más hacia la esquina para decirle en privado

"Jisung, sabes que te amo, ¿no? Eres prácticamente un hermano para mí y no puedo tolerar que sufras por Chan. Enserio déjalo ir. Mira por allá, JaeMin está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti. Por favor olvídate de mi hermano al menos esta noche y déjanos hacer que disfrutes tu cumpleaños."

JaeMin era precioso, Jisung sabía que era muy guapo y que de hecho era una persona asombrosa, pero no era Chris, a Jisung no le gustaba JaeMin en ese sentido y no quería darle su primer beso a un chico que no fuera Bang Chan.

Si, quizá se quedaría virgen de labios para el resto de su vida, pero en todo caso tampoco era justo engañar a JaeMin cuando él no se sentía atraído de esa forma por él.

Hyunjin era una sucia sabandija embustera, Jisung ya lo sabía, pero el haber hecho que todo el mundo se acabara rápido la botella de licor había sido plan con maña precisamente para utilizar ese artilugio del averno para sus juegos y eso era algo que esperaría de Hwang, lo que no esperaba era que el maldito alzara la botella y exclamara

"¡Que empiece el chico del cumpleaños!"

Todos los presentes empezaron a gritar emocionados y a silbarle a Jisung, pero éste negó con la cabeza y murmuró

"No voy a hacerlo."

Las chicas que usualmente ni siquiera lo volteaban a ver y los hombres que normalmente le dedicaban miradas despectivas, lo vieron con sus ojos glaseados falsamente felices y lo empezaron a empujar suavemente para que se acercara a tomar la botella.

Jisung se resistió tanto como pudo, pero la gente a su alrededor estaba abrumándolo, la desesperación lo inundó por completo cuando sus pies estaban siendo arrastrados sobre la duela por culpa de todas las manos que lo jalaban; sentía que acabaría tropezando si no se alejaban de él. Cómo pudo, miró a Hyunjin a los ojos entre toda la gente, casi suplicándole que por favor no insistiera y que parara con eso.

Ya lo habían arrastrado prácticamente hasta Hwang quien se vio confundido de pronto por la expresión asustada de Jisung, pero aunque quería ya no sabía cómo detener la situación.

Jisung sintió que las lágrimas de frustración escaparían pronto frente a toda esa gente que ni siquiera le agradaba y eso solo lo pondría aún más en ridículo, así que sintió que la vida le volvía al cuerpo cuando una mano sujetó su brazo para jalarlo hacia atrás de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos y aunque estaban cristalizados, distinguió a Felix que estaba parado junto a Nancy.

El australiano estaba sonriendo, pero miró a Hyunjin con cierta reprobación antes de decir

"Empiece alguien más, Ji jugará luego."

Todos los presentes hicieron un sonido de bulla y otros abuchearon a Jisung mientras murmuraban que era un aburrido.

Jisung no se sintió mucho mejor en cuanto lo dejaron en paz, no cuando tenía que escuchar sus insistentes comentarios acerca de lo aburrido y mojigato que era.

Felix lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos en cuanto lo alejó de la multitud y le dijo

"Oye, tranquilo. En verdad no tienes que jugar si no quieres..."

El coreano se sentía rebasado y altamente traicionado por sus mejores amigos.

Ya había durado demasiado tiempo pretendiendo divertirse en ese lugar, así que en medio de un suspiro murmuró

"Quiero irme a casa."

"No, Sung..." La mirada de Felix se tornó suplicante mientras sujetaba su brazo y le pidió de nuevo. "Por favor no, prometo que ya no te obligaremos a nada pero quédate."

Jisung odiaba sentirse culpable por haber provocado esa expresión de angustia en Felix, lo odiaba porque había sido culpa suya y de Hyunjin que estuviera así de estresado en primer lugar, pero eran sus mejores amigos después de todo y sabía que no podía enojarse con ellos por intentar integrarlo a todo.

Suspiró sintiéndose cansado y solo dijo

"Necesito aire."

"Esta bien, te dejaremos solo pero por favor no te vayas aún."

Felix retrocedió y tomó a Nancy de la mano para dejarlo solo.

Jisung salió de la casa y se recargó contra la pared enseguida de la puerta mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus propias rodillas en un intento por tomar aire.

Estúpida gente, estúpido Hyunjin, estúpido miedo que no lo deja relajarse para jugar esos tontos juegos promiscuos, estúpido él mismo por seguir aferrado a Christopher Bang.

Metió todo el aire que pudo a sus pulmones y en cuanto empezó a exhalarlo, sus ojos soltaron un par de lágrimas de pura frustración que él retiró con fuerza usando la manga de su camiseta.

Pensó que ya había dejado un poco atrás esa sensación de no poder adaptarse a la gente de su edad, pero al parecer estaba más viva que nunca y lo odiaba.

Solo sintió un par de sollozos que logró ahogar en su garganta y entonces pudo alzar la mirada de entre sus brazos hacia la calle frente a él.

Quería volver a su hogar, pero en lugar de caminar hacia la acera contraria, se metió de nuevo a la casa de los Bang y subió las escaleras mientras el resto estaba entretenido con su juego de botella sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Ni siquiera pensó demasiado sus acciones, pero no fue sorpresa cuando acabó parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de Chan.

Dio un par de golpes y recargó su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió y fue recibido por la imagen del cuarto a oscuras y Chris con su cabello revuelto y sus ojos entrecerrados, claramente no acostumbrados a la luz, que lo miraba interrogante.

Jisung suspiró con fuerza y preguntó

"¿Puedo entrar?"

Chris se hizo hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y dijo con un tono algo juguetón

"Seguro, pero ¿No era tu fiesta de cumpleaños?"

Diciéndolo así, hasta podía parecer patético que estuviera escondiéndose en el cuarto de Chris.

"Se supone que lo es. Pero empezaron a jugar botella y yo solo..." Se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera respuesta suficiente. "Decidí pasar a saludar."

Chris se rió suavemente antes de decir

"Parecía que tenían un gran ambiente allí." Jisung ni siquiera pudo sonreír ante ese comentario, de hecho solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo, entonces Chan habló otra vez. "Me encanta que estés aquí, pero ¿Por qué no estás con ellos abajo? Deberías estar celebrando."

Debería.

Miró a Chris a los ojos por un segundo, pero de inmediato retiró la mirada y admitió con cierta vergüenza

"No me sentía cómodo con nadie allá... No es mi tipo de ambiente. De hecho iba a irme a mi casa, pero... quería verte."

Ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad, pudo ver la manera en que Chan sonrió al escucharlo decir eso.

Jisung vio el escritorio donde estaba la computadora de Chris y entonces comentó mucho más relajado que antes

"No viniste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños a pesar de que fue en tu propia casa, ¿Debo tomarlo personal?"

Chan sonrió con sus labios unidos antes de caminar hacia la cama. Tomó asiento en el borde y murmuró tratando de ocultar el dolor en sus palabras

"Felix está enojado conmigo... otra vez. Ni siquiera sé la razón, pero me dijo que no asomara mi nariz en su fiesta o en verdad no me lo perdonaría jamás."

 _Estúpido Felix_.

"De haberlo sabido, yo te habría invitado. También es mi fiesta de cumpleaños."

El mayor volvió a reír y le hizo señas para que tomara asiento

"Por favor ponte comodo. Siéntete en tu casa." Jisung se sentó sobre el marco de la ventana como ya se le había vuelto costumbre hacerlo cuando visitaba esa habitación y Chan murmuró. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Respecto a qué?"

El mayor solo se encogió de hombros antes de decir

"Ya tienes catorce."

Era cierto, pero aún así se sentía un poco extraño todo.

Aunque quizá no era la situación la que se sentía extraña, podía ser él

"¿Es normal sentirme un completo adefesio a los catorce?"

La intriga y la confusión en el rostro del australiano se vieron completamente reflejadas cuando le dijo

"Es un hecho que todos tenemos problemas existenciales durante la secundaria, pero ¿Por qué te sientes así?"

"Por todo." Miró pensativamente por la ventana hacia el jardín trasero y suspiró. "Soy un chico gay de catorce años, mi familia es lo más poco convencional que existe, no me gustan las cosas que al resto de los chicos de mi edad si y mis intereses en la vida son completamente diferentes."

Chan ladeó su cabeza desde donde estaba sentado sobre la cama y lo cuestionó

"¿Y eso es malo?"

Sí.

"No lo sé. ¿Es malo si siento que no encajo?"

"Encajar a veces es malo."

¿Acaso Chris siempre tenía una respuesta para todo?

Su padre se lo había dicho antes, el hecho de que no fuera igual a los demás no tenía porque molestarlo; claro que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Tal vez, pero así al menos no me verían como un bicho raro." Jisung pensó en esa noche en particular y en como acabó prácticamente llorando ante la sola idea de ser obligado a seguir al resto en sus juegos. "Siento que cargo con preocupaciones ridículas..."

Siempre se sentía frustrado y exhausto después de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Entonces Chan volvió a encogerse de hombros antes de sugerir

"Quizá no encajas con los chicos de tu edad porque eres mucho más maduro que ellos."

Jisung alzó la mirada hacia el australiano y ladeó su cabeza

"¿Eso crees?"

"Eso creo."

Chris se acercó hasta quedar frente al menor que seguía sentado sobre el marco de la ventana y con una enorme sonrisa murmuró

"Si la usaste."

Se refería a la camiseta que le había obsequiado y Jisung asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras murmuraba

"Te dije que lo haría."

Las puntas de los dedos del mayor acariciaron suavemente el dibujo en la camiseta y su mirada parecía haberse quedado perdida sobre el torso contrario que subía y bajaba de manera algo irregular por el pulso desenfrenado de su corazón al tener así de cerca a Chan.

Las manos de Jisung se sujetaron con inseguridad a la cinturilla de los jeans del mayor para acercarlo un poco más a su cuerpo y para su sorpresa, Chris de hecho se acercó diligentemente tanto como pudo hacia él.

Chan se acomodó entre las delgadas piernas del menor y permitió que una de sus manos se acomodara sobre la cintura contraria y la otra sobre una de sus mejillas.

Esto no podía ser real, pero tal vez si lo era y entonces Jisung tenía que disfrutarlo antes de que se arruinara de alguna forma o que de hecho despertara de su ensoñación.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto con la respiración ligeramente acelerada, el aroma de Chan estaba por todos lados y no solo ese bendito aroma a caramelos de mantequilla, menta y loción, sino sus manos. Por fin estaban las manos de Christopher Bang acunando su rostro, el pulgar del australiano acariciando su cuello con suavidad extrema como si se tratara del tacto de una simple pluma, luego su otra mano sujetando su cintura con fuerza como si no quisiera que se alejara un solo centímetro y para colmo cada tramo de piel de Jisung estaba completamente erizado.

Se sentía extasiado como nunca antes y también se sintió osado de pronto, por eso estiró su cuello un poco para dejar su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del de su mayor.

Y por esa ocasión, no se trataba de una indirecta, Jisung estaba siendo perfectamente claro respecto a sus acciones y deseos.

Chris tenía los labios contrarios tan cerca que bastaba con solo inclinar su cabeza para acabar con ese molesto espacio entre sus rostros.

Sus labios apenas estaban por rozar los del menor cuando susurró

"Esto está mal."

Los ojos de Jisung se abrieron de inmediato, mostrándose cristalizados y tan decepcionados que Chan no podría perdonarse jamás a si mismo por haber causado eso en el chico cuyas piernas lo cobijaban.

Jisung se miró tan pequeño y decepcionado cuando le preguntó

"¿Qué hay con lo de mi madurez?"

Y quizá eso era lo que más le dificultaba todo a Chris, a ambos probablemente.

Aún estaba acariciando la mejilla izquierda del menor cuando lo miró a los ojos y en medio de un suspiro le explicó

"Soy tres años mayor que tú, Jisung."

Repentinamente, el semblante del menor se desplomó por completo, parecía tan incrédulo de toda la situación que Chris pensó que se enojaría y le gritaría algo por la frustración, pero en realidad Jisung solo lo alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y poder preguntar con inquietante calma

"¿Siempre seré un niño para ti?"

La pregunta tomó a Chris con la guardia baja.

Jisung no era un niño ante sus ojos, pero su problema era ese justamente, que no era capaz de verlo como un chico de 14 años.

"Eso no importa porque para el resto del mundo si lo eres a mi lado."

La expresión que cruzó el rostro de Jisung fue lo que lo hizo sentir como un monstruo, en especial cuando le respondió con un tono sarcástico y dolido al mismo tiempo

"Entonces si soy simplemente un niño ante tus ojos."

El menor empujó a Chan por el pecho para poder levantarse de su lugar frente a la ventana. Ya iba a caminar hacia la puerta cuando la voz firme de Chan lo llamó

"Jisung, escucha." Aquello hizo que el menor detuviera su avance y que le pusiera atención cuando continuó. "Yo dejé de verte como un niño hace mucho tiempo."

Jisung entrecerró los ojos y lo cuestionó alterado

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo lo que tú eres." Chan miró los ojos tan expresivos del menor, le estaban observando con curiosidad y algo parecido a la esperanza, pero también con temor, probablemente a lo siguiente que le fuera a decir; sintió que el aire estaba contenido con demasiada fuerza en sus pulmones y sin pensarlo, empezó a hablar sin poder detenerse. "Me has enseñado muchas cosas, Jisung. Siempre lo has hecho y yo te he admirado por ello desde que tenía once. Conoces tantas cosas, lugares y personas, tienes una perspectiva diferente y es por eso que sientes que no encajas, porque no te ahogas en un vaso de agua. No me es posible verte como un niño porque simple y sencillamente no lo eres."

Se quedaron sumidos en un silencio tan profundo que solo podían escuchar el sonido del bajo amortiguado y el muy sutil sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Chan no iba a retractarse de lo que había dicho, porque todo era cierto, pero al pensar que quizá había incomodado al menor, pensó en buscar una salida para ambos que fuera más conveniente, hasta que lo escuchó decir casi en un jadeo

"Entonces bésame."

Y Chris obedeció, no porque Jisung lo pidiera. No, la peor parte era que no le importaba si el menor lo deseaba, porque sabía que él mismo quería hacerlo y estaba siendo egoísta, y no podía importarle menos.

Una mano paró sobre la cadera izquierda de Jisung y la otra se acomodó sobre la curva de su delgado cuello antes de inclinarlo contra el marco de la ventana y finalmente tocar sus labios.

La respiración de Jisung se quedó atrapada en el fondo de su garganta en cuanto sus labios sintieron a los contrarios.

Y a partir de ahí, todo fue una explosión de sensaciones.

Lo sentía _todo_. La presión sobre sus labios era irreal, los dedos de Chris enredándose entre los mechones de cabello sobre su nuca junto con el agarre que su mano ejercía sobre su cadera estaban provocando que cada centímetro cuadrado de piel estuviera perfectamente erizado, hasta el mismo roce entre sus narices era tan intenso que muy apenas estaba logrando inhalar.

Al inicio, Chris no pretendía pasar de un simple roce de labios, pero algo acerca de tener el aroma de Jisung tan cerca, lo estaba descontrolando.

La mano que mantenía sobre la cadera de Jisung de pronto se hallaba ya al otro lado de su cuello mientras sus labios separaban a los del menor para dejarle buscar a la pequeña lengua tímida que no se movía para nada en el interior.

El cuerpo de Jisung estaba tenso bajo su pecho conforme sus lenguas se acariciaban y sus labios algo rígidos mientras Chan lo besaba con relativamente poca intensidad.

Lo hizo tal como aprendió con Minho, pero con Jisung todo fue mucho más lento, algo torpe y sobretodo cuidadoso. Solo quería cuidar de él, no podría vivir sabiendo que lo había lastimado.

Se separó un momento para mirarlo, los ojos de Jisung estaban tan glaseados y Chris no pudo contener un suspiro al encontrarse con su mirada perdida y sonrió cuando vio que tenía saliva en las comisuras de sus labios enrojecidos; no supo en que momento las manos de Jisung se habían aferrado a sus muñecas que se hallaban a cada lado de su cuello, así como su cuerpo tembloroso que estaba demasiado tenso contra la pared mientras el simple aroma neutro de su piel enloquecía a Chris por completo, pero fue bueno.

Bueno como nunca antes.

"¿Esto es real?"

La pregunta hizo sonreír a Chris y le besó la frente antes de susurrar

"Lo es."

No era necesario decir nada más, Jisung simplemente lo empujó hacia la cama para que se sentara en el borde y luego él se sentó encima de los muslos de Chris, donde abrazó el cuello de su hyung y entonces volvió a besarlo.

Chris abrazó la estrecha cintura del menor y permitió que Jisung se adueñara de la situación, dejaría que se adueñara de él de ser necesario.

El menor no era precisamente bueno besando, pero era increíble para Chan pensar que era porque todo lo estaba aprendiendo en ese mismo segundo con _él_.

Disfrutó de los dulces suspiros que escapaban entre los labios de Jisung y hacia su propia boca y también de los bonitos gimoteos que atacaban al menor cada que una de las manos de Chris bajaba hacia la curva de su cadera sobre los muslos y luego hacia su espalda; pero Chris también se estremeció y su respiración se entrecortó cuando de vez en cuando las manos de Jisung se escabullían tímidamente bajo su camiseta para acariciar la piel blanquecina del mayor.

Los labios de Chan se alejaron un segundo de los del coreano para besar su mentón y luego viajó con suavidad hacia su mandíbula dejando pequeños besos castos que hacían a Jisung aferrarse a la camiseta del mayor mientras los pequeños gimoteos se le escapaban en forma de exhalaciones.

Repartió pequeños besos dulces en el inicio de su cuello, algunos sobre su frente, en su nariz y dejó uno justo sobre su yugular que hizo al cuerpo del menor temblar.

Probablemente se besaron hasta que les dolieron los labios, porque solo se detuvieron hasta que Jisung recargó su frente sobre el hombro del australiano y susurró

"Debo volver a casa..."

Chris acunó su rostro con tanta devoción como le fue posible antes de besar su mejilla y decir

"Lo sé."

El menor tomó la mano de Chan y no la soltó ni por un solo segundo porque se sentía como si estuviera dormido y sabía que sus piernas acabarían fallándole si no se sujetaba a algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

Al salir de la habitación del mayor, Jisung vio que al final del corredor estaban sentados Hyunjin y Lia sobre el suelo, la cabeza de Hwang estaba recargada contra el hombro de la chica mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas y el chico murmuraba cosas sin parar.

Cómo Hyunjin no se dio cuenta de su presencia, Jisung asumió que estaba ebrio, pero Lia no se veía molesta, de hecho su mano libre estaba acariciando el cabello negro de su ex novio mientras lo escuchaba y su pulgar acariciaba la mano de Hwang.

Jisung se sintió feliz por ellos.

No quiso interrumpirlos, así que solo apresuró a Chan para seguirlo hacia el primer piso y salir discretamente por la puerta, aunque ya quedaban muy pocas personas, así que algunos que estaban moderadamente conscientes si notaron su salida.

Jisung no revisó la hora, no le importaba nada en ese momento, ni siquiera le interesaba revisar su celular para ver si su padre le había empezado a mandar ya mensajes de emergencia; lo único que le interesaba esa noche era que iba caminando de la mano de Christopher Bang y que su corazón seguía latiendo con tanta fuerza en su pecho que se sentía como un zumbido en sus oídos.

Antes de entrar a su casa, le pidió a Chan que se sentarán un momento en el porche, petición a la que el australiano no se negó.

Quizá era después de la una de la mañana, posiblemente tendría problemas por llegar tan tarde a casa, pero Jisung lo único que quería era que esa noche no terminara jamás.

Miró sus manos entrelazadas sobre su muslo y mientras acariciaba uno a uno los pálidos nudillos de Chan, dijo

"Gracias."

Recargó su cabeza contra el hombro contrario y suspiró al sentir como la mano de Chan lo empujaba suavemente contra su propio cuerpo al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin ocurrió, el BangHan por fin se consolidará... o no? okno


	46. why did you call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo difícil será creer que de hecho besó a Christopher Bang la noche anterior, pero Jisung se da cuenta de que en realidad debería preocuparse de otros asuntos

Cuando despertó esa mañana no podía parar de sonreír mientras abrazaba su almohada y escondía su rostro entre las cobijas.

Tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser cierto, ¿En verdad había besado a Christopher Bang la noche anterior?

Cubrió su cabeza con la manta para poder sonreír tanto como quisiera bajo el escudo protector de tela y sin ninguna clase de interrupción.

No se sentía cansado en lo absoluto, de hecho casi creía que si se levantaba de la cama, empezaría a levitar por lo ridículamente ligero que se sentía.

Estaba feliz como nunca antes y su sonrisa era tan enorme que seguro acabarían doliéndole las mejillas, pero le importaba un bledo. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía recordar cada segundo de la noche anterior, de hecho su camiseta aún olía a la loción de Chris y le recordaba que todo fue muy real.

Quizá duró una hora recostado escondiendo su risa nerviosa bajo las cobijas, no lo supo hasta que se dignó a revisar la hora en su celular y se sorprendió mucho de ver que ya era el mediodía.

Notó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, muchas eran de Hyunjin y de Felix, pero las que le preocuparon fueron las de su padre.

Diablos. Estaba bien, aceptaría las consecuencias; después de todo, fue por una buena razón y no se arrepentía ni se arrepentiría de lo que pasó.

Revisó los mensajes de Felix suplicando por ayuda para limpiar su casa y no se sorprendió por la falta de respuesta de Hyunjin, seguramente ni siquiera iría a ayudar a limpiar a pesar de que la idea de la fiesta fue suya.

Pero entonces miró el siguiente chat e instantáneamente sintió un nudo en el estómago.

** Na JaeMin **   
_Jisung, ya no pude verte anoche._

_Quería decirte algo._

Oh cierto, había olvidado por completo a JaeMin y de hecho se sintió tan cruel por ello, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de despedirse.

** Tú **   
_Lo siento, huí cuando Hyunjin sacó la botella_

** Na JaeMin **   
_Esta bien, no te preocupes, pero crees que podamos vernos hoy?_

Jisung sostuvo su celular con algo de fuerza, tenía cierto presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo y de hecho se tomó varios minutos para pensar antes de decidirlo y finalmente escribir

** Tú **   
_De acuerdo_

Tomó una ducha y se puso decente antes de bajar las escaleras, no quería parecer un completo vagabundo a la hora de recibir su regaño.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, su padre lo miró desde la sala y dijo con algo de sarcasmo mientras miraba hacia el reloj en su muñeca

"Buenas noches."

El adolescente sonrió apenado y dijo

"Creo que me perdí el desayuno."

"Creo que si, aunque no fue gran perdida, Jae insistió en hacer waffles en la sartén aunque le dije que era una mala idea y se quemaron."

Jisung soltó una risa ante eso, sonaba a algo que haría Jae.

Se acercó un poco más al sofá para ver el show en la televisión, pero su padre se aclaró la garganta y dijo con la mirada seria

"Quedamos en que llegarías a la 1 de la mañana o que en todo caso avisarías si llegabas más tarde."

Ouh... Al parecer el buen humor de su padre no lo exentaba automáticamente de recibir una buena llamada de atención.

"Perdón."

Y eso era todo, no iba a discutir nada porque sabía que había sido su culpa y que en efecto habían llegado a un acuerdo que debió haber respetado; pero su padre en realidad solo lo miró con gran sospecha antes de murmurar

"Que no ocurra de nuevo."

Jisung no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas por la sorpresa, ¿Ese sería todo el sermón que recibiría?

Pensó en preguntar si eso era todo, pero sería como abrir la puerta a recibir un regaño real, así que solo asintió y se acercó a la cocina para servirse un tazón con cereal.

Estaba comiendo silenciosamente su desayuno/almuerzo cuando decidió que era el momento apropiado para hacer su petición

"Iré al centro comercial un rato, ¿Esta bien?"

Era arriesgado considerando su situación, no había cumplido con la condición de avisar la noche anterior, pero quizá el cielo se compadecería de él.

Su padre lo miró desde la sala y lo cuestionó

"¿Con quién vas?"

"Mis amigos. De hecho voy a ir a casa de Lixie primero. Iremos con Seungmin."

Brian no sentía convincente esa justificación, pero solo asintió y dijo

"De acuerdo, te quiero en casa antes de las nueve y dime si necesitas dinero."

El menor asintió aliviado por la confianza, su padre era el mejor del mundo en verdad.

Jae entró por la puerta trasera en ese momento y a juzgar por la tierra en sus jeans, al parecer había estado haciendo trabajos de jardinería.

"Hey Jisung, gran fiesta la de anoche, ¿No?"

El adolescente lo miró fijamente con la cuchara en la boca y preguntó

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De que llegaste muy tarde. El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes."

Había algo raro con el tono de Jae, Jisung no sabría definirlo, pero parecía que estaba diciéndolo sarcásticamente.

"Si haces eso solo para que mi papá me regañe, lamento informarte que llegaste muy tarde."

La sonrisa se transformó en un puchero cuando exclamó

"¿Qué? ¿Ya lo hizo?"

"¿O sea que era enserio?" Jisung no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, pero sabía que si discutía con Jae acabaría revelando sus secretos y todas esas cosas. "Me voy."

"¿A dónde rayos? BriBri, dice que ya se va de nuevo."

"Lo sé, irá con sus amigos. Esta bien, Jae. Es el último día de vacaciones, hay que relajarnos y pedir comida a domicilio, ¿Quieres?"

Su padre estaba inusualmente tranquilo y Jisung no sabía cómo interpretar eso, pero estaba bien.

Lavó sus dientes y tomó dinero de su habitación antes de despedirse de ambos adultos y prometer llegar a su hora.

Jisung caminó hacia la residencia Bang tal como lo había hecho durante los últimos cinco años, pero al llegar fue recibido por Felix quien vestía un mandil y traía una escoba en su otra mano.

"Jisung, que bueno que llegas porque necesito ayuda. Mis padres llegan a las 7:30 y todo debe estar en perfectas condiciones para esa hora."

"Ah... De acuerdo." Aceptó las bolsas negras para la basura que le pasó su amigo y preguntó en cuanto puso un pie dentro. "¿Está Chan?"

"Salió."

Oh. No podía negar que estaba decepcionado y un poco conflictuado por esa simple oración. Es decir, no esperaba que Chris estuviera esperándolo o que se comportaran como una dulce pareja, pero si esperaba poder aclarar las cosas con él ya que había pasado su euforia.

Con una súbita incomodidad que lo invadió, trató de no sonar demasiado alterado cuando preguntó

"Ah. ¿Sabes si salió con Changbin?"

Felix se encogió de hombros mientras masajeaba sus sienes y dijo

"Ni idea, no le pregunté. Mejor así, al menos cumplió con su promesa de no joder el alma en la fiesta de anoche."

Jisung tragó saliva con fuerza antes de preguntar

"¿Por qué lo hiciste prometer eso?"

Felix se encogió de hombros mientras recogía vasos desechables de la mesa de centro en la sala y dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Porque no nos habría dejado hacer nada y habría estado todo el tiempo molestando..." De pronto se enderezó y con el ceño fruncido exclamó. "Que por cierto, el jodido cerdo de Hyunjin está evitando venir a mi casa para limpiar. Ya sabía que ese imbécil nos dejaría colgados con todo el trabajo."

Jisung no quería decirle que también lo dejaría colgado porque de hecho había quedado de verse con JaeMin en una hora así que tenía que irse ya para poder llegar a tiempo al centro comercial.

"Tengo que irme."

El menor alzó la mirada y su expresión fue de decepción total mientras con un puchero exclamaba

"¿Qué? Hey, pero si acabas de llegar. Además esta también fue tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no puedes dejarme solo con todo este desastre."

"Tengo que ir a hacer algo, pero volveré más tarde..." Jisung sabía que esa fiesta ni siquiera había sido un desastre por su culpa, pero así al menos tendría un pretexto para volver a la casa de los Bang con la esperanza de encontrarse a Chris. "Nos vemos después, ¿Si?"

Yongbok no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar y amenazarlo con que viniera tan pronto se desocupara o entonces su madre lo castraría si la casa no estaba limpia para cuando ellos llegaran.

Jisung sabía que Yoona no le haría nada a su hijo menor, pero era bueno ver que Felix tuviera miedo de las consecuencias de sus propias acciones al menos una vez en su vida.

En cuanto salió de la casa, le mandó un mensaje a Chan, solo fue un simple: _por favor háblame cuando puedas._

Tomó el autobús para dirigirse hacia su punto de encuentro con JaeMin y en todo el camino fue retorciendo sus dedos nerviosamente.

El hecho de que JaeMin le hubiera dicho la noche anterior que era gay e inmediatamente hubiera pedido hablar en privado con él no significaba nada, ¿Cierto? Es decir, Jisung estaba seguro de que solo estaba nervioso porque Hyunjin y Felix se habían encargado de meterle en la cabeza la idea de que JaeMin sentía algo por él, pero de hecho podría ser cualquier cosa lo que Na quisiera decirle.

Al llegar al centro comercial lo vio parado afuera de la tienda de música mientras observaba todos los artículos en el aparador.

JaeMin se veía bien, siempre lucía bien y de hecho era una persona hermosa, pero Jisung no lograba sentir nada más que admiración por él.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se acercó para saludar

"Hola, JaeMin."

El mayor se giró para encararlo y con su típica sonrisa exclamó

"¡Jisung, llegaste!"

"Lo siento, creo que llegué tarde."

JaeMin negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Creo que en realidad yo llegué muy temprano. Pero ya que estás aquí... ¿Quieres algo de beber?"

Asintió y siguió a Na hacia una cafetería en la isla de comida, Jisung nunca había probado la comida en ese lugar, pero confió en el mayor y su buen gusto.

JaeMin compró un frappé y Jisung un smoothie de frutas, negándose en todo momento a aceptar que Na pagara por su bebida porque de ninguna manera permitiría que ese encuentro se confundiera con una cita, solo eran un par de amigos que hablarían.

Caminaron hasta encontrar una mesa vacía en una esquina de la isla de comidas y se sentaron en completo silencio.

Jisung no sería el primero en hablar, aún sentía nervios y definitivamente él no sería quien iniciaría la conversación.

JaeMin siempre era bueno hablando y esperaba que esa no fuera la excepción, incluso aunque en ese momento el mayor se viera tan nervioso mientras jugaba con el anillo en su propio dedo y paseaba su mirada de un lado al otro sin enfocarse nunca en Kang.

"Quería decirte algo, Jisung." Bueno, no esperaba que fuera tan directo, pero estaba bien. "He pensado en esto por varios meses y decidí que lo mejor era dejar de callar porque creo que voy a enloquecer."

De acuerdo. Esas palabras ya daban bastante miedo, pero quería darle el beneficio de la duda, una vez más, podía ser cualquier cosa y él solo estaba sugestionándose a si mismo por la insistencia de Hyunjin y Felix.

El menor sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, asintió invitándolo a continuar y JaeMin lo miró a los ojos cuando dijo

"Me gustas." Y ahí estaba, Jisung de inmediato desvió la mirada avergonzado sintiendo que todas sus entrañas se revolvían por los nervios mientras JaeMin continuaba. "Desde que te conocí me gustaste y quería decírtelo. No sé que fue, solo sé que un día me inspiraste a intentar. Sabía que me gustabas, pero eres un chico y pensé que era imposible, hasta que me hablaste sobre tu padre y su novio, y pensé que aunque yo no te gustara definitivamente comprenderías. No te conozco hace mucho tiempo, pero sé que eres alguien bondadoso y fenomenal. De hecho creo que no había sido muy evidente lo que siento por ti o de otra forma seguramente me habrías dado tiempo para escucharme antes."

Jisung no sabría decir si ya lo esperaba o no; Hyunjin y Felix se lo habían dicho, JaeMin sentía algo por él y Jisung simplemente se aferró a no creerlo, pero ahora que se lo había hecho saber directamente se sentía como un monstruo.

No creía haber estado jugando con los sentimientos de JaeMin, está seguro de que nunca le dio falsas esperanzas, pero ¿y si sí lo hizo?

Ante su silencio, JaeMin agregó

"No tienes que decirme nada si no sientes lo mismo. Yo entiendo si esto te tomó por sorpresa, pero... necesitaba decírtelo. Me gustas y ya no podía continuar hablando contigo fingiendo que no ocurría nada fuera de lo normal. Quería que lo supieras y si es imposible que sientas algo por mi, está bien. Me sentiré feliz con conservar tu amistad."

Esto sería lo peor que tendría que hacer en su vida, ya lo sentía.

Logro despejar su garganta lo suficiente para poder hablar con algo más que un hilo de voz y le dijo con tono cauteloso

"Perdón, JaeMin. Eres fenomenal e increíblemente atractivo, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos."

Aunque JaeMin intentó mantener la compostura, la tristeza en sus facciones fue evidente cuando le preguntó

"¿Esto es por RenJun? Porque si es por él, te juro que yo..."

"No es por él, dejó de importarme lo que RenJun decía hace mucho tiempo."

Por un segundo pensó que quizá le habría dolido menos a JaeMin si le decía que en efecto era por culpa de ese ex mejor amigo suyo, pero luego habría tenido que dar más explicaciones y eso era lo último que quería.

El mayor no dijo nada por varios segundos, solo mantuvo su mirada sobre sus propios dedos antes de preguntar con algo de temor

"¿Entonces es porque soy un chico?"

Por cosas como esa era que Jisung llegaba a pensar que quizá RenJun tenía problemas mentales y estaba obsesionado con él, porque al parecer nadie sabía que de hecho si le gustaban los hombres, él era el único que le jodía el alma por ello.

Solo por ese momento se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos para que notara la sinceridad en sus palabras al decirle

"¿Qué? No, eso no tiene nada que ver."

Jisung quería decirle que en realidad si le gustaba mucho, JaeMin era una de las personas más dulces que había conocido y era precioso físicamente, pero el problema era que no le gustaba en _ese_ sentido. Decirle eso sería cruel porque el chico no necesitaba saber que aunque le gustaba mucho, no había logrado enamorarlo.

Y la razón real era que Jisung estaba jodidamente enamorado ya de alguien más, pero no era estúpido y tampoco sería indiferente a los sentimientos que declaraba el mayor, solo no podía corresponderlos.

JaeMin merecía una explicación, así que se armó de valor y le dijo con algo de vergüenza

"La verdad es que me gusta otro chico desde hace mucho tiempo. Por eso no puedo corresponderte y lo peor sería engañarte."

"¿Él lo sabe?" Se suponía, pero Jisung no pudo afirmarlo. "¿Acaso él vale la pena si no se da cuenta?"

Lo que JaeMin no sabía era que Jisung contaba con que Chan ya lo sabía y estaba plenamente consciente.

Aunque fuera tonto, el menor sentía como si fuera su deber defender la posición del australiano, una posición tal vez indefendible. Así que continuó

"Yo tampoco valgo la pena si ignoré tus sentimientos todo esté tiempo. No quiero lastimarte JaeMin... En verdad perdóname por no poder corresponderte."

Podría haberle dado una oportunidad a JaeMin para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, podría haberlo dejado intentar enamorarlo, pero ¿Y si no lograba hacer algo así? ¿Eso sería jugar con sus sentimientos?

Jisung no quería jugar con JaeMin de ninguna manera porque no le gustaría estar jamás en esa posición y no querría que alguien le diera falsas esperanzas.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta, ¿Era injusto ni siquiera darle una oportunidad a JaeMin?

"Jisung, espera, no llores."

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya estaba lagrimeando, fue hasta que el mayor lo miró asustado y empezó a buscar una servilleta para facilitarle que intentó cubrir sus ojos, pero fue en vano.

Jisung volvió a sentirse tan tonto y avergonzado y solo quería que alguien le dijera que había hecho lo correcto, quizá no por las razones correctas; o tal vez las razones fueron correctas, pero no su forma de actuar.

Estaba tan confundido y sinceramente en ese momento solo quería a Chris ahí a su lado.

"Perdón..."

JaeMin volvió a mirarlo preocupado y le preguntó

"¿Por qué lloras?"

No quería mentirle a JaeMin, no cuando él se había sincerado completamente con él.

"Porque no quiero lastimarte, pero sé que voy a hacerlo de cualquier forma."

JaeMin lo abrazó intentando consolarlo y Jisung se sintió tan tonto, ahí estaba él llorando como un gran bebé cuando el que debía estar desconsolado era JaeMin después de haber sido rechazado.

Era patético y un monstruo también.

Na lo acunó contra su pecho y le dijo

"Oye, tranquilo. Está bien... fuiste sincero."

"La sinceridad duele."

Dolía porque aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, no podía evitar comparar a JaeMin con Chan y eso estaba muy mal. No podía evitar pensar en lo diferentes que eran sus brazos comparados con los de Chan o la manera en que sus manos acariciaban su espalda intentando consolarlo. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso con el chico que acababa de confesarle sus más sinceros sentimientos?

Eso solo lo hizo esconder aun más su rostro en el pecho ajeno para no tener que confrontar la mirada contraria.

Entonces JaeMin murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba suaves palmaditas en su espalda

"Asumo que nunca habías rechazado a alguien antes."

Jisung negó con la cabeza y se limpió las mejillas antes de responder

"Jamás. Es lo peor del mundo, no quiero tener que hacerlo de nuevo nunca más."

"Entonces quizá deberías dejar de ser tan encantador."

Solo fue una broma, pero Jisung se sintió aún peor. ¿Por qué no podía gustarle JaeMin y ya? Eso facilitaría tanto las cosas.

Él era tan dulce y tan agradable, pero porqué no podía acelerársele el pulso con solo escuchar su voz.

Creía que el amor unilateral era terrible, pero ya no sabía si estar del lado que rechaza era aún peor.

Respiró profundo para intentar tranquilizarse antes de decir

"Gracias por consolarme aún cuando debería ser todo lo contrario. Debes creer que soy un completo demente."

JaeMin soltó una risa y con una sonrisa le explicó

"En realidad creo que eres absolutamente único. Cualquier persona me habría dicho ' _no eres tú, soy yo_ ', pero tú empezaste a llorar por no poder corresponderme y eso es... no lo sé, nunca lo olvidaré. Supongo que es por eso precisamente que me gustas..." Jisung retiró la mirada apenado y aún más triste que antes, entonces JaeMin se aclaró la garganta y susurró. "Perdón, no quise decir eso..."

"No... Yo lo siento. En verdad lamento todo esto."

Y lo decía enserio, cada vez que JaeMin hablaba se sentía un poco peor por no poder hacer nada para dejar de lastimarlo.

El mayor bajó la mirada y aunque no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, respondió con calma

"Creo que yo no... Me rechazaste y eso duele, pero por alguna razón no puedo sentirme del todo mal. Tu reacción hace que entienda que fuiste muy honesto y que aunque no vaya a haber algo entre nosotros, siento que no fue una perdida de tiempo haberme ilusionado contigo estos meses porque eres justo el tipo de persona que creía y eso nunca será decepcionante."

Maldita sea.

Jisung se acercó para darle un abrazo, quería decirle que lo sentía de nuevo, pero JaeMin finalizó el abrazo antes de que pudiera hablar y le dijo con una expresión conflictuada

"Gracias por ser honesto conmigo, Jisung. Sin rencores, ¿sí?" Jisung asintió y sintió como JaeMin le dio un suave apretón a su mano antes de ponerse de pie y decir. "De verdad espero que ese chico se dé cuenta del tipo de persona que tiene frente a él."

JaeMin se fue con su preciosa sonrisa presente, pero con los ojos cristalizados y Jisung escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas antes de empezar a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo.

***

  
"Maldita sea, hasta que por fin llegas." Exclamó Hyunjin al abrir la puerta, aunque su ceño se frunció al ver a Jisung con ese semblante tan devastado. "Hey, ¿Estás bien, Sung?"

Kang asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos y emprendió su camino hacia la cocina donde Felix estaba lavando platos.

Yongbok lo miró consternado y preguntó

"¿Qué te pasó, Jisung?"

"Nada. ¿Y a ustedes? Me fui hace casi 3 horas y siguen limpiando la sala."

Hyunjin no tardó en empezar a exclamar

"Todo es culpa de Yongbok, es un inútil, Jisung. Deberías verlo intentando barrer, es un desastre."

El australiano se puso rojo de coraje pero los guantes amarillos de goma no ayudaban mucho a su aspecto temible cuando exclamó

"Perdón por no saber barrer, pero al menos yo no aprendí durante mis interminables castigos."

Jisung solo se mantuvo recargado contra la barra de la cocina mientras los escuchaba gritarse y por un momento agradeció tenerlos como distracción porque de no haber sido por ellos ya se habría soltado llorando de nuevo.

Solo quería que llegara Chan, necesitaba verlo y que le sonriera con dulzura para saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos. ¿Que decía bien? Que todo estaba mucho mejor que antes entre ellos, sentir que los ojos tristes de JaeMin no habían sido en vano.

Notó una mano moviéndose frente a sus ojos y reaccionó de pronto cuando Hyunjin exclamó claramente preocupado

"Jisung, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A quien debemos golpear?"

"¿Qué?"

Sus dos amigos lo miraban preocupados y fue Felix el que dijo

"Estás triste y no tenemos idea de por qué."

No quería hablar de lo que había pasado ese día, así que decidió justificarse diciendo

"No es nada... Estoy cansado y ya."

Hyunjin se sintió ofendido con esa declaración y lo cuestionó alterado

"¿Cómo vas a estar cansado? Te fuiste demasiado temprano a tu casa anoche." Cubrió su boca con sus manos y exclamó. "Oh no, ya sé que pasó. Dios mío, Kang Jisung, ¿A quien te tiraste anoche? ¿Por eso te fuiste temprano? ¿Fue con JaeMin? Chiquillo travieso."

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante la mención de JaeMin y teniendo que parpadear varias veces para deshacerse de las ganas de llorar dijo

"¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Estabas ebrio besándote con Lia."

Esa vez fue Felix el que se sorprendió descomunalmente y preguntó incrédulo

"¡¿Con Lia?! ¡Eres un hipócrita!"

Extrañamente Hyunjin ni siquiera se vio alterado al responder con naturalidad

"No soy un hipócrita."

El comentario sólo incendió aún más a Felix que exclamó

"Claro que sí, ¿Que pasó con todo eso de que nunca ibas a ser esclavo de una mujer y no sé que tantas idioteces?"

Hyunjin respondió con una seriedad que jamás le habían visto

"Lia siempre será la excepción, Yongbok y será mejor que lo recuerdes."

Ambos menores se sintieron un poco intimidados, parecía que había sido una amenaza, aunque ya sabían que solo era por lo terriblemente idiotizado que se sentía Hwang por la chica.

Felix se quedó tan impactado que tardó un poco en reaccionar

"Entonces... ¿ya volvieron?"

Hyunjin alzó su dedo para señalar a Felix en el rostro cuando respondió muy seguro de si mismo

"No importa que tan ebrio hubiera estado, recuerdo perfectamente que no."

Hasta Jisung se confundió por la felicidad tan genuina de Hwang considerando que al parecer no había ocurrido un gran avance entre ellos, pero fue el australiano el que preguntó confundido

"¿Entonces por qué diablos estás tan feliz?"

La sonrisa del mayor pareció ensancharse de pronto ante el mero recuerdo y dijo

"Porque me dijo que podíamos salir si eso me hacía sentir mejor, me está dando la oportunidad de demostrarle que ya no soy el mismo idiota inmaduro de hace dos años."

Felix frunció el ceño y dijo con obviedad

"Pero tú _sigues_ siendo el mismo idiota inmaduro de hace dos años."

"Ya no más. Voy a reformar mi vida, Yongbok, ¿por qué crees que vine a limpiar tu casa? No iba a hacerlo, pero si quiero demostrarle a Lia que soy un hombre nuevo tengo que empezar por cosas pequeñas como esta."

Felix quería burlarse de su amigo, quería decirle que era un imbécil o algo por el estilo, pero de hecho se sentía feliz por él. Sabía todo lo que había sufrido o al menos fingido no sufrir por su ex novia, claro que no la culpaba, Hyunjin era un desastre total y realmente ella no podía estar cuidando de él como si fuera un bebé; pero saber que estaba dispuesto a madurar por fin, eso era bueno.

Claro que eso no quitaba que lo tenía muy sorprendido y de hecho empezó a molestarlo diciendo con tono cantarín

"Lo veo y no lo creo, Hwang Hyunjin ya le vendió su alma por completo a una mujer y ni siquiera tienen una relación establecida."

Esa vez Hwang ni siquiera respondió con algo ofensivo, solo se rió y se dispuso a ayudar al australiano a terminar de limpiar todo, les quedaban menos de dos horas antes de que los padres del australiano llegaran.

Jisung se fue de la casa de los Bang casi a las 9 de la noche, él habría esperado más tiempo, pero su padre le dijo que debía volver temprano porque mañana volvían a clases y ya había faltado a su palabra la noche anterior, así que no le convenía hacerse el listo.

No tenía nada de hambre, pero sabía que debía cenar porque no había comido nada desde ese cereal de la mañana, así que aceptó el arroz frito que Jae le ofreció.

Su padre y Jaehyung notaron enseguida que no estaba bien y de hecho fue su progenitor el primero en preguntarle

"¿Ocurrió algo, Jisung?"

Muchísimas cosas, había sido posiblemente el día más abrumador de su vida y lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Fingió un bostezo y murmuró en cuanto acabó con su comida

"Todo está en orden, pero estoy muy cansado. De hecho creo que iré ya a mi habitación. Buenas noches."

Ambos adultos se miraron el uno al otro confundidos, el comportamiento de su pequeña ardilla era opuesto en todo sentido a la brillante actitud emocionada de esa mañana, pero Brian investigaría personalmente las razones de su hijo para comportarse así.

Por otro lado, Jisung se dejó caer sobre su cama y solo abrazó una almohada mientras miraba hacia el techo de su habitación.

No mentiría, se sentía muy decepcionado de no haber recibido ninguna clase de respuesta de Chan aún. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche y él ni siquiera había contestado a su mensaje.

Estaba bien, quizá estaba ocupado, pero ¿y si había estado evitándolo?

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, su celular empezó a vibrar y sintió que suspiraría en ese mismo instante tan solo por ver quien llamaba.

Jisung aceptó la videollamada y sintió que su estómago se revoloteó con fuerza por lo hermoso que se veía Chan en la pantalla.

Lucía un poco adormilado, con el cabello revuelto y con una sonrisa tímida entre sus labios. Se veía precioso.

"Hola, Sung."

El pecho de Jisung se contrajo un poco por el apodo cariñoso. Siempre lograba hacer que cosquilleara cada porción de piel ante la más mínima muestra de afecto, pero en ese momento no podía evitar sentirse triste y como un desgraciado por toda la situación con JaeMin.

Se enderezó sobre su cama para poder acomodar mejor la cámara y dijo casi en un suspiro

"Hola Chris."

La puerta de su cuarto se entreabrió y luego vio a su padre que se asomó para decir

"Jisung, ¿Qué haces? Mañana hay escuela, no es hora para estar hablando por teléfono."

El menor bajó el celular hacia la almohada y respondió

"Ya voy, papá. Solo le decía algo a Lixie..."

Brian lo miró y no fue capaz de creerle, pero entonces su mirada se suavizó como si sintiera algo de pena por su hijo y respondió

"De acuerdo. Solo date prisa."

Jisung devolvió su mirada hacia la pantalla cuando escuchó a Chan decir

"Perdón, no quería causarte problemas con tu papá."

"No lo hiciste."

Jisung se sentía exhausto y rebasado. Había sido un día realmente agotador y lo único que había buscado era una palabra de Chan, quien lo miraba con ojos cansados mientras trataba de justificar su silencio durante todo el día

"No revisé mi celular hasta que volví a casa. Perdón por no haber respondido antes."

Eso no era lo que quería escuchar de Chris.

Una vez su madre le dijo que las personas debíamos aceptar lo que los demás querían darnos y no lo que nosotros buscábamos que nos dieran porque invariablemente acabaríamos decepcionados. En primer lugar porque no le puedes exigir a alguien que te dé más que lo que está dispuesto a entregarte, y en segundo porque al exigirlo solo acabarías desgastándote.

Entonces, por una _sola_ ocasión, esperaba que Chris fuera capaz de darle lo que buscaba y no solo lo que él quería darle.

Quizás fue el cansancio tal vez fue el hartazgo, no lo sabía, pero suspiró y preguntó absolutamente derrotado

"¿Por qué llamaste?"

Chris se vio un poco sorprendido por la pregunta tan repentina, pero no se molestó, de hecho respondió en tono juguetón

"No me habías preguntado eso en ninguna de las ocasiones anteriores que te había llamado..."

Estaba cansado y no se sentía con ganas de jugar de esa forma, solo quería una palabra de aliento y la única persona de la que la buscaba no parecía estar dispuesta a brindársela, así que respondió con un tono algo cortante

"En ninguna de las ocasiones anteriores nos habíamos besado previamente."

El rostro de Chris se sonrojó brutalmente por lo franco que había sido el menor.

Mordió su labio y Jisung notó que miraba hacia la puerta de su cuarto mientras murmuraba

"No hables tan fuerte, Jisung."

Sus ojos empezaron a arder al escuchar eso e incapaz de ocultar la decepción en su voz, le preguntó

"¿Te avergüenza haberme besado?"

Chris lo miró con expresión dolida antes de exclamar

"Jamás digas algo así. No me podría sentir avergonzado de algo que tuviera que ver contigo."

"¿Entonces por qué eres así, Chris?" Al parecer había llegado el momento de descargar su frustración. Ni siquiera se preocupó por bajar el tono de su voz al decir. "Me gustó besarte y lo digo a mucha honra. Me gustó mucho y quisiera hacerlo una y otra vez, durante todos los días de mi vida."

Christopher se pasó una mano por el rostro y hacia su cabello antes de decir

"No es tan sencillo, literalmente te robé tu primer beso."

Respuesta incorrecta. Eso no era lo que Jisung quería escuchar y comenzaba a alterarse

"No me robaste nada. Yo te lo pedí."

Aunque esa era toda la verdad, Chan no pareció aceptarla porque de hecho miró a Jisung a través de la cámara y le explicó

"Sé que no lo entiendes, pero... Jisung, acabaré la preparatoria y entraré a la universidad muy pronto. Tú apenas cumpliste 14 años, ¿No te das cuenta?"

Sí, ya podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero entenderlo no hacía que esa sensación en su pecho doliera menos.

"Ahora lo entiendo... Perdóname, Chris. No quise ponerte en esta posición."

Ni a si mismo, para ser franco.

Chris suspiró y volvió a pasarse una mano por el rostro antes de intentar decir

"Ji, espera..."

Pero no esperó nada, finalizó la llamada y arrojó el celular hacia su cama.

No había nada que explicar porque sin importar que le dijera, el resultado iba a ser el mismo.

Instantáneamente sintió a sus labios temblar y luego su mirada se nubló por las lágrimas que lo atacaron.

Oficialmente ese era el día más abrumador de su vida: rompió el corazón de un chico asombroso y además le había roto el corazón a él un chico igualmente asombroso.

Se hundió entre las cobijas y enterró su rostro en la almohada, entonces empezó a sollozar con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por lastimar a todo el mundo, geesus


	47. after all this time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final, así de simple

Esa mañana había despertado sintiéndose incluso hinchado por haber llorado tanto el día anterior, pero se vio en el espejo y no lucía diferente a excepción de sus ojos apagados.

Primer día del último año de secundaria y Jisung ya quería morirse solo ante ese pensamiento.

De cualquier forma, hizo un esfuerzo titánico por deshacerse de la molestia en su rostro para fingir que solo era desagrado por tener que ir a la escuela y cuando su padre le preguntó si estaba bien, se estiró haciendo un puchero y disimuló perfectamente al decir

"No quiero ir a la escuela."

Su padre sonrió con algo de ternura antes de acercarse a revolver su cabello y decirle

"Lamento decirte que eso es lo único con lo que no seré flexible. Tienes que ir a la escuela."

¿Lo único? Entonces Jisung se sintió muy tentado de decirle que en realidad se sentía el hoyo negro de la tristeza en el universo y que no quería abandonar su cama en lo que quedaba de lo semana o quizá del año.

O bien, solo decirle a su padre que por favor lo llevara él mismo a la escuela porque estaba seguro de que la única manera en que podría arruinar aún más el inicio de su día sería viendo a Christopher Bang a esa hora de la mañana.

"¿Y si me llevas tú?" El mayor alzó una ceja intrigado y Jisung se apresuró a aclarar. "Ya sabes, como antes cuando me llevabas en mi primer día de clases, hace mucho que no lo hacemos..."

En parte había sido porque el tonto Jisung puberto de hace dos años, le había dicho a su padre que no era necesario que lo acompañara a la escuela porque ya no era un niño.

¿A quien quería engañar? Era un jodido niño todavía y el mundo lo sabía.

"Me encantaría llevarte a la escuela, pero Yoona ya me había dicho que ellos te recogerían y sería grosero decirle que voy a llevarte yo. Prometo que el resto del año escolar te llevaré de la mano a la entrada, ¿Si?"

El adolescente disimuló el dolor en las entrañas que le dio al imaginar cómo sería el viaje a la escuela y solo se rió mientras su padre le sacudía el cabello juguetonamente.

Y si, fue incómodo como el demonio.

Desde que Jisung salió de su casa y Chan lo miró desde el asiento del copiloto.

Saludó cordialmente a Yoona, fingió escuchar la plática que mantenían Hyunjin y Felix, y sobretodo fingió no darse cuenta de cada vez que Chris lo miraba por el retrovisor con expresión de angustia.

La única ocasión en que sus miradas se encontraron, fue cuando los tres menores bajaron del auto al llegar a la escuela y que Chris lo miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable para Jisung, pero al parecer fue incómodo para ambos, ya que ninguno decidió continuar con el contacto visual.

Fue horrible y Jisung solo podía pensar en que si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería no haber ido jamás a la habitación de Chan la noche de la fiesta.

***

La secundaria nunca dejaría de ser una mierda y Jisung lo comprobaba con cada minuto que pasaba sentado en su lugar enseguida de la ventana.

El primer día nunca era interesante, los profesores solo se presentaban y los hacían a ellos presentarse mil veces, lo cual lejos de ser divertido, era irritante y angustiante para Jisung. Ya conocía a todos sus compañeros y nada de lo que dijera cambiaría el hecho de que lo consideraban un fenómeno.

Pero al menos estaba logrando su cometido, estaba pasando su primer día de escuela con éxito al quedarse ahí sentado solamente existiendo.

Y el estaba dispuesto a continuar existiendo solamente, pero Hyunjin lo acorraló a la hora del descanso cuando Felix se fue a buscar su almuerzo y en cuanto salieron del aula le dijo

"No ibas a contarnos, ¿Cierto?"

Kang frunció el ceño y preguntó fastidiado

"¿Qué cosa?"

Al parecer lo único que Hyunjin quería provocar en él era fastidio precisamente, pues sonrió casi con orgullo cuando dijo

"Lo que hiciste con Chan hyung. Lia me lo dijo, te vio salir de su cuarto el día de la fiesta. Dice que salieron tomados de la mano a eso de la 1 de la mañana, ¿No pensabas contarnos, envidioso?"

Jisung enserio se preguntaba cómo era posible que Hyunjin fuera capaz de hacer las preguntas más impertinentes en los momentos más inadecuados, era un talento natural y en ese momento no estaba seguro de tener la paciencia suficiente para soportarlo.

Cómo todo ser humano cansado, respondió en un tono algo exaltado

"¿Que querías que te contara, Hyunjin? No tuve sexo con Chan, ¿Bien?"

Pero Hwang no le creyó, pues de hecho se cruzó de brazos como si con eso demostrara un punto y lo cuestionó

"¿Entonces por qué lo manejaste como secreto del gobierno? Pudiste habernos dicho, sabes. Somos tus mejores amigos."

Lo miró con gran fastidio y le dijo esperando que lo dejara en paz

"¿Decirte qué? Besé a Chan. Eso pasó."

"¿Solo eso?"

Y el que lucía fastidiado ahora era Hyunjin.

"Si, perdón por decepcionarte con mis historias aburridas pero no hicimos nada más."

Se quedaron sumidos en un silencio un poco prolongado que fue interrumpido cuando Hwang preguntó desesperado

"¿Y?"

Jisung lo miró confundido y lo preguntó sintiéndose un poco alterado

"¿Qué?"

"¿No te dijo nada más? ¿Solo lo besaste y ya?"

Realmente Chris no le había dicho nada. Ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, él nunca insinuó que le gustara; solo dijo cosas acerca de lo maduro que era y como no era capaz de verlo como un niño, pero jamás dijo de manera ni siquiera indirecta que le gustaba o que quería algo más con Jisung.

Bajó la mirada y finalmente admitió con vergüenza

"Creo que fue mi error."

Hyunjin intentó encontrar su mirada

"No comprendo."

"Fue mi culpa por ilusionarme." El mayor lo miró aún confundido, así que Kang continuó. "Chris cree que soy demasiado joven. Esta convencido de que el mundo no comprendería si surgiera algo entre nosotros."

"¿O sea que si le gustas?"

"No lo sé... Eso creo..." Bajó la mirada y agregó sin poder evitar sonar algo esperanzado. "Fue él quien me besó y... Varias veces, si puedo decir."

Hyunjin se inclinó para poder mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo y le preguntó completamente alterado

"¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?"

Jisung frunció sus labios al recordar su conversación de la noche anterior antes de repetir lo que el mismo Chan le explicó

"Dice que entrará a la universidad muy pronto y yo apenas voy a entrar a la preparatoria."

"¿Y qué?" Kang no entendía que era lo que Hyunjin no comprendía de sus palabras, entonces el mayor preguntó casi molesto. "¿En verdad no vas a hacer nada al respecto, Jisung? ¿Vas a conformarte con nada?"

_Ouch_.

Era cierto, no tenía nada y tampoco tenía ganas de discutir.

"¿Que puedo hacer si él mismo cree que nuestra diferencia de edad es demasiado grande?"

Entonces Hyunjin se vio verdaderamente enojado cuando respondió

"No lo sé. Demuéstrale que no es así, bésalo, golpéalo, folla con él, no tengo idea pero no dejes que se salga con la suya. Si le gustas y él te gusta, ¿Por qué quieren sufrir ambos? Enséñale de qué se está perdiendo y sobretodo has que se arrepienta de dejarte ir."

En ese momento llegó Felix a su lado y preguntó confundido

"¿Qué ocurre?"

El mayor miró a Jisung en espera de que le explicara al australiano lo que ocurría, pero como Kang simplemente retiró la mirada, él dijo

"Ocurre que Jisung es el imbécil más grande que conozco y me está irritando demasiado."

***

Esa tarde cuando llegó a su casa, su padre estaba sentado junto al comedor atendiendo una llamada, así que Jisung simplemente arrojó su mochila a un lado de la entrada antes de acercarse a él para tomar asiento en la silla enseguida de la suya.

Recargó su pie derecho sobre el asiento para abrazar su rodilla y también alzó el brazo libre de su padre para envolver su propia espalda con el mismo y poder recargar su cabeza contra el hombro contrario.

El mayor finalizó la llamada y algo sorprendido por la acción le preguntó

"Hey, ¿Cómo estás?"

Jisung se permitió jugar con los dedos de su padre mientras le decía

"Estoy bien... ¿Y tú?"

"Bien también... ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

Siguió jugando con los dedos contrarios mientras se encogía de hombros y respondió con monotonía

"Tan normal como la secundaria puede ser."

Sintió en su cabeza como su padre recargaba su mejilla y luego lo escuchó decir con tono de broma

"Hoy si que andas elocuente."

Estaba comportándose como un idiota con la persona incorrecta y lo sabía bien.

Suspiró antes de decir

"Estoy cansado y la escuela fue aburrida. Ya sabes cómo es el primer día de clases, solo se presentaron todos mil veces. ¿Acaso los profesores no se hartan de escuchar tantos nombres? Nadie quiere saber lo que hizo el otro tonto del salón durante sus aburridas vacaciones."

Younghyun contuvo una risa ante el desplante tan infantil de su hijo y murmuró

"Si, es verdad. Supongo que lo tomaré en cuenta para mis clases."

Jisung se encogió un poco en si mismo al notar lo que había dicho y respondió apenado

"Espera, lo siento, no me refería a ti, es que..."

Su padre soltó una carcajada y dijo

"Esta bien, entiendo que fue un día pesado. ¿Quieres comer ya? Luces muy cansado."

Ante el débil asentimiento del menor, ambos se pusieron de pie para ir hacia la cocina.

Younghyun miró con atención cada movimiento desganado de su hijo y la mirada apagada que no desaparecía de su rostro; se sentía preocupado, pero no estaba seguro de cómo preguntarle para que no se cerrara al respecto.

Brian sabía bien que Jisung tenía problemas amorosos.

Vio a su hijo llegar junto con Chris la noche de la fiesta, pero no le diría que de hecho tuvo que detener a Jae para que no saliera a golpear al australiano con un bate de goma que había encontrado en el garaje; Younghyun sabía que no habían llegado a algún tipo de resolución aún, porque sino Christopher Bang seguramente ya pasaría cada segundo posible en su casa para ver a su hijo y Jisung no luciría tan malditamente triste desde la noche anterior.

No estaba seguro de que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que el adolescente no se abriría tan fácilmente, así que optó por intentar usar otra estrategia.

Llevaban casi 20 minutos sentados uno al lado del otro comiendo en completo silencio, pero por como se veía el adolescente, Brian supo que no era a propósito, simplemente estaba distraído.

"Jisung, ¿Alguna vez te dije por qué me fui a Canadá?"

El menor no lo miró a los ojos cuando respondió moviendo un par de granos de arroz sobre su plato sin mostrar el más mínimo interés

"No."

Ojalá esta idea funcionara porque sino entonces no tenía idea de como diablos lo haría hablar.

Tomó aire porque en el último segundo dudó, pero entonces intentando que no se ahogara su voz, empezó a decir

"Fue por un chico. Su nombre era Sungjin."

Con eso pareció captar la atención del menor, pues paró con el movimiento de la comida sobre su plato y de hecho lo miró con una ceja alzada

"¿Por qué?"

Younghyun bajó la mirada hacia su propio plato, pero no dejó de sonreír, solo se veía nostálgico cuando respondió

"Porque me rompió el corazón."

Jisung incluso abandonó los palillos sobre la mesa y se enderezó para preguntar consternado

"¿Qué? Pero creí que no sabías que te gustaban los chicos hasta que... Bueno, hasta que estuviste con mi mamá."

La curiosidad de su hijo logró mover algo dentro de Brian, por eso no dudó en contestar

"Pues... Creo que no te he contado toda la historia, Sungie. De hecho, eres la primera persona a la que voy a hablarle sobre esto, así que considéralo un secreto padre-hijo o algo así." Jisung se vio inmensamente interesado tan solo con saber que era una historia tan secreta y el mayor mordió su labio inferior antes de decidirse a explicar. "Sungjin era el mejor amigo de JaeBeom y simplemente ocurrió. No fuimos novios, pero yo estaba tan enamorado de él."

Jisung recordaba a JaeBeom, era un buen amigo de su padre que aparentemente conocía desde la secundaria, sin embargo intentó pensar en alguna ocasión en que alguno hubiera mencionado el nombre Sungjin, pero no lograba recordarlo. ¿Por qué nadie lo había dicho antes?

Entonces cayó en cuenta de las palabras de su padre y tuvo que hacer una pausa para rectificar

"Un momento... ¿Te enamoraste de él?"

"Como un loco." Brian incluso suspiró cuando continuó con una pequeña risa soñadora al recordar sus adolescencia. "Él era asombroso, tan inteligente, su sonrisa era tan hermosa y aunque era serio con todo el mundo, conmigo no. Yo era la única excepción. Me encantaba pasar todo el tiempo con él, era como si no existiera nada ni nadie más en el mundo cuando él estaba cerca."

"¿Y él sentía lo mismo?"

Brian se quedó pensando por un momento y sin retirar la mirada de su plato dijo

"Nunca me lo dijo directamente, pero yo podía sentirlo. ¿Me entiendes? Quizá solo era mi yo enamorado que estaba obsesionado con que Sungjin me correspondiera, pero había algo en su mirada y en cada ocasión que nuestras manos se tocaban... No sé explicarlo, simplemente estaba ahí."

No necesitaba explicarlo, Jisung entendía a la perfección y escuchar a su padre decírselo directamente hacia que una sensación cálida se instalara en sus entrañas.

Aunque la curiosidad era enserio poderosa

"¿Por qué nadie lo sabe?"

Su padre lo miró a los ojos en ese momento y con una emoción en su mirada que Jisung no sabía describir, dijo

"En ese momento yo estaba completamente escondido en el closet, así que contarle a tus abuelos nunca fue una opción para mí, mis amigos no tenían idea y JaeBeom era nuestro amigo mutuo, por eso no se lo dije a nadie. Yo apenas iba a cumplir 16 cuando terminó lo que sea que hubiera entre nosotros y me rompió el corazón."

Si al parecer la atracción era mutua, ¿por qué habrían terminado así? Claro que no se quejaba porque si hubiera sido así, seguramente él ni siquiera existiría, pero era un duda real.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?"

Aunque las comisuras de los labios de su padre se elevaron, el menor distinguió perfectamente la tristeza en su expresión mientras explicaba

"Él insistía en que no era homosexual y me intentó convencer de lo mismo, dijo que sería mucho más fácil todo si nos convencíamos a nosotros mismos de que no nos gustaban los hombres. Sungjin quería tener una esposa e hijos, un trabajo respetable y una reputación intacta y yo no figuraba en esos planes. De hecho, por eso me fui a Canadá, para poder empezar de nuevo. Pedí mi intercambio para hacer caso a su último consejo y jamás volví a hablar con él. Todos creían que habíamos discutido por alguna cosa seria, pero hay cosas que la gente simplemente no comprendería."

El entrecejo de Jisung se frunció y preguntó

"¿Nunca volviste a verlo?"

Su padre negó con la cabeza, aunque se detuvo cuando pareció recordar algo

"Lo vi una vez. Tu tenías como 4 años, habíamos ido a jugar al río Han. Yo estaba cargándote en mis hombros cuando él pasó caminando a nuestro lado, iba con una chica. Ella era muy bonita y se veía muy feliz con él. Sungjin me vio y luego a ti, entonces simplemente asintió y sonrió antes de tomar la mano de la chica y alejarse."

El menor sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar que quizá era culpa suya que su padre de hecho no hubiera podido tener oportunidad con el hombre que amaba.

Mordió su labio antes de preguntar

"¿Aun lo amabas cuando lo viste esa ocasión?"

"No realmente." Hizo una pausa muy corta antes de mirar a su hijo a los ojos para explicar con gran énfasis. "Claro que sentí que el cuerpo me temblaba solo por su mirada y me sentí decepcionado porque ni siquiera intentó hablar conmigo, pero en cierto modo fue como un golpe de realidad para mi. Me hizo comprender que tú eras lo más importante en mi vida y que el amor de ningún hombre podría jamás equiparar al amor que yo sentía por ti. Ese encuentro solo me sirvió para corroborar que Sungjin seguía teniendo miedo y que quizás las cosas tenían que ser así por una razón."

¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta tranquilidad? Jisung se sentía frustrado consigo mismo.

"¿En verdad no te preguntas qué habría pasado _si_...?"

"Sungjin fue muchas cosas para mí, sin embargo no lo fue todo, Jisung." Se encogió de hombros y continuó enunciando. "Conocí a tu madre a quien, aunque le hice mucho daño, creo que es la única mujer aparte de mi madre a la que puedo decir que he amado, tuve un hijo excepcional que me da razones para vivir, encontré al hombre de mi vida tiempo después y a pesar de que lo de Sungjin me destrozó emocionalmente, entendí que siempre hay cien mil cosas más que te esperarán en el futuro. Sé que a esta edad podría parecer que el hecho de que un chico ponga tu mundo de cabeza podría hacer que tú tomes decisiones apresuradas y hasta estúpidas, pero te lo digo enserio, sin importar si esas personas se quedan o se van, siempre aprenderás algo de ellas."

Cada palabra se estaba quedando perfectamente grabada en la mente del adolescente y sintió el impacto del mensaje inmediatamente. Era obvio que esta conversación no era al azar, su padre no había decidido revelarle un secreto nada más porque estaba aburrido.

Miró hacia su plato y preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

La mirada de pura consideración que le fue dedicada logró estremecerlo por un segundo cuando lo escuchó decir

"Porque, hijo mío... creo que te han roto el corazón y no soporto verte así." Su padre recargó su mejilla contra su palma y agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, ya te conté mi triste historia de desamor que nadie más había escuchado antes, ¿Quieres contarme tú la tuya?"

Debió suponer que era plan con maña, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos porque su sabio y joven padre que había cometido tantos errores lo miraba con empatía desde su silla y con un cariño tan grande, que no tuvo más remedio que decírselo

"Chris cree que soy muy joven." El hombre ladeó su cabeza y suspiró decepcionado, entonces Jisung mordió su labio antes de agregar completamente frustrado. "Ni siquiera pudimos vernos a los ojos esta mañana. Soy un idiota, ¿Por qué no pude quedarme callado y fingir que lo quería solo como un amigo? Ahora ni como eso podemos vernos."

"Oh, Sungie." Su padre tomó su mano para darle fuerza y le dijo. "No eres un idiota. Vi como te expresabas de ese muchacho, si no se lo hubieras dicho, habrías explotado."

Jisung soltó una risa corta ante el pensamiento, incluso las palabras de JaeMin se colaron a su mente por un segundo, pero evitó pensar en ello y luego admitió con una sonrisa triste

"Duele. Quizá duele tanto porque sentí que me había dado demasiadas señales de que yo le gustaba de vuelta."

El mayor alzó sus cejas al responder con obviedad

"Oh Ji, tú si le gustas. Mucho, en realidad. Pero él sabe que la gente podría no comprenderlo. El resto del mundo no ha visto lo que yo durante este tiempo."

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de su padre en lo absoluto

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que lo quieres porque él te comprende. Sé que esa es la razón por la que no puedes entender su inseguridad, pero desafortunadamente conforme una persona crece, parece que se va volviendo aún más estúpida y temerosa. Yo soy un excelente ejemplo de ello, pero también soy un gran ejemplo de que no todo está acabado. Soy feliz, Jisung, cómo no tienes una idea. Tengo un prometido ridículamente amoroso y un hijo que no me merezco. A veces queremos cosas, pero cuando llegas a cierto punto de tu vida y miras hacia atrás, te das cuenta de que hay cosas que quizá nunca consideraste y que ahora son las que más amas." Los ojos de su padre se alzaron hacia el techo por un segundo, pensando en lo siguiente que iba a decir. "Tal vez Chan tiene miedo y ha dicho y hecho cosas estúpidas, pero sinceramente no me atrevo a juzgarlo por tener un poco de miedo; no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, hablamos de un chico gay al que le gusta un chico menor. Además de que seguro está muerto de miedo porque sabe que se enfrentará a la ira de Jae y mía si te lastima."

Jisung aguantó las ganas de soltar un par de lágrimas y murmuró con una risa amarga

"Ya sé que lo odian."

"Yo no lo odio." Jisung miró a su padre a los ojos en cuanto admitió aquello y Younghyun batalló como si tuviera navajas en la garganta para decir. "Solo me sentía un poco alterado al inicio, pero en realidad debo confesar que creo que es un buen chico..."

El adolescente no pudo evitar mirarlo con la boca abierta antes de decir impactado

"Es increíble que hayas pasado de odiarlo a apoyarlo en cuestión de meses."

El mayor bajó la mirada y casi se le cierra la garganta al admitir

"Lo apoyo porque sé que te hace feliz. Eres un chico muy especial, Ji. Yo me sentía convencido de que no existía una sola persona en este mundo que te mereciera porque miras las cosas en una manera muy peculiar, eres maduro pero muy creativo e independiente y... No lo sé, cuando me enteré de que había alguien que de alguna manera había logrado llamar tu atención en ese sentido, enloquecí porque sigo creyendo que no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para merecerte, pero cuando conocí a Chris y vi lo que sea que había entre ustedes..." Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mientras se encogía de hombros y solo continuó en tono casi resignado. "Me di cuenta de que no eran relevantes los tres años de diferencia en edad, ni siquiera estaba relacionado con que fueras demasiado maduro, era que se entendían mutuamente y lograban llenar esos espacios que hacían falta en el otro. No lo sé, así es como lo vi y todo cobró sentido y... Bueno, me sentí tan tonto por no haber razonado antes que si lo querías tanto, tenía que ser porque de una manera u otra, tú estabas convencido de que él era digno de ti."

Jisung sintió que se le erizó la piel porque así era justo como se sentía todo con Chan y si su padre, _su sobreprotector y celoso padre_ , había logrado darse cuenta por si solo, ¿por qué era tan difícil para Chris aceptarlo?

Jisung estaba harto de sentirse miserable todo el tiempo, ese último par de meses con Chris habían sido completamente reales, todos esos años habían sido más que asombrosos, no quería tirar a la basura ese tiempo.

"¿Qué sugieres que haga?"

Y era una pregunta sincera, ¿Que debía hacer?

"Yo sugeriría que dejaras de crecer porque es doloroso ver a mi bebé convertirse en un hombre."

"Papá..."

"Sabes que solo bromeo." Soltó una carcajada y conforme se fue desvaneciendo, confesó con una pequeña sonrisa. "En realidad no sé que decirte porque nadie tenemos idea de que es lo que sientes realmente por Christopher Bang, así que aunque yo te dijera que lo mejor es olvidarse de él, quizá tú enserio quieres intentar arreglarlo todo; o si yo te dijera que no puedes darte por vencido tan fácil, bueno quizá tú piensas que él es dañino para ti y no quieres saber más de él."

Si, Chan lo había herido con su inseguridad, demonios, había dolido mucho, pero Jisung no podía conformarse con dejar que su relación quedara arruinada hasta ese punto sin siquiera haberlo hablado.

Peor que ser rechazado, sería estar como estaban en ese momento: en la incertidumbre total, incómodos e incapaces de mirarse, ya ni pensar en hablar. Eso no era correcto, no después de lo lejos que había llegado, lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era insistir hasta haber aclarado todo.

"O sea que si yo intentara tener algo con Chris... ¿Tú no te opondrías?"

La manera en que su padre acomodó las manos sobre la mesa y largó un suspiro fue lo más dramático del mundo e incluso podría haberle sacado una risa al menor, pero escuchó atentamente cada palabra que prosiguió al gesto

"Más te vale no usar esto como argumento en mi contra luego, pero a menos que yo viera que te hace daño, no podría hacerlo. Aunque me duele, se qué estás creciendo; cada día de tu vida creces y yo intento correr para seguirte el paso, pero no podré hacerlo siempre... En este mismo momento siento que ya no logro alcanzarte y solo tengo 31 años. No puedo prohibirte vivir, Jisung, pero créeme que estoy haciendo lo posible por crearte una consciencia y por hacerte entender que sin importar nada, siempre contarás con tu padre para lo que sea hoy y siempre. Tú eres el único que sabe que es lo que espera de ese rapero de la periferia. Tu sabes si vale la pena insistir o no, te amo y ni esto ni algún error va a cambiarlo, ¿Okay?"

El adolescente ni siquiera terminó de comer, solo exclamó mientras dejaba sus platos en la cocina y subía las escaleras

"¡Papá, iré a casa de Felix! ¡Vuelvo en un rato!"

Brian no estaba seguro de qué demonios significaba eso, así que gritó desde la planta baja

"¿Está todo bien? ¡Jisung, ¿Qué ocurre?!"

El adolescente tomó un par de cosas que necesitaba antes de salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras, entonces dijo

"Tranquilo, voy a aclarar esta situación. Te veo al rato." Ya iba a correr hacia la puerta, pero se regresó en sus pasos hacia el comedor y abrazó a su padre por la espalda antes de decir. "Enserio eres el mejor papá del universo. Te amo mucho, gracias."

Brian ni siquiera pudo devolver el abrazo porque había sido tomado completamente por sorpresa, pero en cuanto vio a Jisung salir corriendo de la casa con una sonrisa determinada, supo que lo había hecho bien.

No tenía idea de si ese tonto de Christopher Bang sabía que se estaba llevando al tesoro más preciado que tenía en su vida, pero más le valía que sí, porque su hijo valía cada gramo de su peso en oro.

Jisung corrió hasta la casa de los Bang, Yoona fue quien le abrió la puerta y se desconcertó un poco de verlo tan agitado

"Oh... hola, Jisung. Felix no está en casa."

Como pudo, recuperó la respiración y con algo de dificultad aclaró

"En realidad busco a Chan."

La mujer se hizo hacia un lado y le dijo

"Está en su habitación, puedes subir si quieres."

El menor asintió agradecido y corrió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, no se detuvo a tocar la puerta, solo entró a la habitación de Chan, quien estaba recostado sobre su cama boca abajo, con los pies hacia la almohada y jugando con un elástico del cobertor hasta que se sobresaltó al oír que alguien entraba.

"Jisung qu-"

Fue interrumpido por un cuaderno que cayó encima de su cama, lo miró confundido y luego al chico parado a la mitad de la habitación.

Miró la portada, estaba un poco maltratado y al hojearlo notó que estaba lleno de versos escritos con la desaliñada caligrafía del menor.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"Te lo regalo. Y esto también." Le dejó un cuaderno más pequeño sobre la cama y dijo. "Porque si después de este día ya no quieres volver a verme, preferiría no tenerlos conmigo."

Chan estaba más confundido que antes, revisó rápidamente los dos cuadernos y notó que eran canciones.

"¿Me estás regalando tus canciones?"

El menor retiró la mirada al admitir

"Ya eran tuyas, solo te las estoy entregando. Las escribí para ti."

Chris volvió a revisar las primeras páginas de cada uno de los cuadernos, habían varias que no estaban terminadas o no tenían título, pero ciertamente habían decenas de canciones escritas ahí.

"¿Por qué?"

Las mejillas de Jisung se enrojecieron suavemente al admitir aquello, pero lejos de retractarse, dijo con firmeza

"Es lo que hacen las personas cuando quieren mucho a alguien y desean que esa persona lo entienda."

Se quedaron en un silencio demasiado tenso, los dedos de Chan se aferraron a los cuadernos entre sus manos mientras miraba al menor a los ojos y le preguntó con dificultad

"¿Yo en verdad te gusto?"

"Desde que te conocí."

Bueno, lo había soltado; estaba listo para comenzar con su confesión.

Chris suspiró e hizo ademán de levantarse al empezar a decir

"Pero Jisung..."

El mencionado lo interrumpió de inmediato, le había costado demasiado trabajo conseguir valor para hacer esto, así que lo haría sí o sí.

Lo señaló con su mano cuando empezó a decir

"Ya sé lo que me dirás. Tengo solo 14 años y tú estás a punto de cumplir 17, pero esto va más allá de eso. Soy joven, pero no estúpido, Chris. He vivido demasiadas cosas en estos catorce años como para darme el lujo de ser ingenuo. Siento estas inexplicables mariposas en mi interior desde hace cinco años, no es una cosa de edad, eres mi alma gemela y sé que fue arriesgado decírtelo porque si no me correspondes, esto se habrá arruinado para siempre. Y sé que no tengo absolutamente nada para ofrecerte que los chicos y chicas en la universidad no puedan darte, nada además de amor incondicional." Hizo una pequeña pausa al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, incluso tuvo que sujetar su abdomen porque pensó que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, pero de todas formas reiteró con seguridad. "Sí, lo sé. Usé la palabra amor y no me arrepiento de ello. Sé que soy un chico de 14 años que no puede hacer otra cosa más que escribirte canciones que probablemente serán las más malas que te dedicarán en tu vida, pero lo hago desde el corazón, Chris y creo que lo sabes. No sabía que me gustabas hasta que cumplí 12, todos los años previos supuse que era simplemente dolor de estómago por verte sonriendo a otros chicos, pero no es dolor de estómago, solo son mis entrañas retorciéndose por la emoción de escuchar tu voz y de sentir tu mano sobre mi hombro."

Chris tuvo que sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama mientras lo escuchaba hablar, los cuadernos aún entre sus manos dándole algo a que sujetarse.

Jisung sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, así que se pasó las manos por el cabello cuando continuó explicando

"Eres la musa de mis canciones y el pensamiento al que recurro cuando estoy triste, mi vida encontró cierto sentido y propósito desde que te conocí. La primera vez que hablamos, supe que eras el chico más inteligente que había conocido jamás, fuiste brillante desde el primer segundo cuando interviniste en la tonta discusión que tenía con Felix y has seguido siéndolo durante todos estos años; me demostraste que eras empático y jodidamente dulce todas las veces en que me viste llorar y me consolaste aunque no tenías que hacerlo. Hiciste que me enamorara de ti con cada una de tus canciones y tus talentos, enserio esto es algo que se ha cultivado por años y perdóname por no haber podido evitarlo." Estaba vaciando todos sus sentimientos en ese mismo momento y ya no podía parar, por eso pasó del enamoramiento perdido a la preocupación resignada y continuó diciendo. "Dentro de un año entrarás a la universidad y eso está bien, no podría haber manera de que yo te detuviera pero... Quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo incondicionalmente y que estaré aquí para ti siempre que lo necesites. No te pido que me esperes porque eso sería injusto, solo te estoy pidiendo que recuerdes esto dentro de cuatro años cuando yo entre a la universidad, y que hagas memoria de las palabras que acabo de decirte. Te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a esperar a cumplir 18 para que me ames y que la gente deje de creer que es una relación extraña entre un puberto y un hombre."

Miró un segundo hacia sus propias manos que no paraban de temblar a cada lado de su cuerpo y luego miró a Chris que aún lo miraba completamente impactado desde su lugar sobre la cama.

Jisung sabía que era arriesgado, estaba plenamente consciente de lo que implicaba declararse a Chan y sabía que tenía altas posibilidades de ser rechazado, pero estaba bien, ese era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar, al menos no se arrepentiría de no haberle dicho la verdad a su hyung. Claro que lloraría por él, tal vez la tristeza le duraría varios meses, pero saldría adelante.

Quizá había sido demasiado directo o explícito respecto a sus sentimientos y definitivamente ya no podía retractarse... claro que no era como si quisiera hacerlo.

"Quizá tengo solo 14 años, pero ¿Sabes cómo sé que estoy enamorado de ti?" Chris parpadeó repetidamente como si recién hubiera salido de su ensueño y negó con la cabeza muy suavemente. Jisung se sintió tan extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que si estaba siendo escuchado y se sintió en verdad estúpido por lo que estaba haciendo, pero como ese punto ya estaba más que claro, de todas formas dijo "Lo sé porque no tengo que fingir. No pretendo que soy cool cuando estoy contigo para agradarte, lo único que tuve que fingir fue que no me sentía atraído hacia ti y aún así, durante estos últimos meses, ya ni siquiera podía fingir bien eso."

Incluso sonrió un poco tras confesar aquello, aunque el gesto no le duró demasiado por el súbito temor que lo invadió.

Parecía ser que Chan no diría nada, así que Jisung decidió hablar de nuevo, aunque un poco más nervioso que antes ya que había caído en cuenta de que tal vez lo estaba abrumando

"Escucha Chris, sé que quizá no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero vine a hablar contigo porque enserio no podía tolerar la idea de que nos quedáramos incómodos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Me gusta que pasemos tiempo juntos, me gusta componer contigo y con Binnie hyung, me gusta hablar sobre cualquier cosa y ver películas para decir los diálogos cuando estamos juntos. Me gusta tanto hacer esas cosas a tu lado, que si quieres podemos imaginar que no te he dicho nada sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti. Estoy dispuesto a fingir que estamos como hasta hace unos cuantos meses cuando ni siquiera nos habíamos confesado que nos gustaban los chicos y si no sientes lo mismo por mi, te prometo que no volveré a sacar el tema jamás. Está bien si así lo quieres, aceptaré si eso es lo que deseas porque no quiero que nos distanciemos."

Guardó silencio por fin y solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando todo su cuerpo y que de hecho necesitaba respirar porque le faltaba el aire.

Miró atentamente al mayor en espera de alguna respuesta, lo que sea estaba bien a esas alturas; pero Chan solo lo estaba mirando mientras su respiración seguía agitada.

Jisung soltó una risa absolutamente nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que era obvio que Chris no iba a contestar nada.

Él le había confesado hasta el más minúsculo de sus sentimientos, pero al parecer había ido demasiado lejos y era evidente que no podía exigir al mayor porque le diera una palabra siquiera.

En ese momento sintió que su corazón se hundió hasta su estómago y que no podría con el vacío que estaba sintiendo, pero decidió que no iba a llorar frente a Chan, así que solo sonrió aunque se estaba desmoronando internamente y dijo

"Está bien si no tienes nada que decir, Chris. Yo sabía que era casi imposible que me correspondieras, y no te preocupes, no pienso guardarte rencor, solo espero que tú puedas perdonarme a mi."

Se dio media vuelta fingiendo una sonrisa listo para salir de ahí y poder llorar hasta la última lágrima de su existencia en su habitación o quizá entre los brazos de su padre, pero entonces escuchó al mayor exclamar apresurado

"¡Jisung por favor espera!" Giró su cabeza un poco para ver a Chan que ya estaba arrodillado buscando algo debajo de su cama y al encontrarlo se lo pasó a Jisung mientras explicaba con voz temblorosa. "No todas son canciones, pero necesito que lo veas."

Jisung bajó la mirada y lo reconoció, era el cuaderno de composición que le había regalado en su cumpleaños número doce, por un momento no entendió y de hecho miró a Chan en espera de una explicación.

El mayor bajó la mirada hacia el cuaderno y dijo

"Me diste esto cuando cumplí doce... Al principio lo usé para intentar componer música, pero un día empecé a escribir de todo tipo de cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza. El problema era que invariablemente casi todas las notas que hacía, hablaban de algo en específico y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta."

Jisung abrió el cuaderno con el ceño fruncido, revisó las primeras páginas comprobando lo de sus intentos de canciones y pasó las hojas hasta entender lo que decía de que ahora lo usaba como una especie de diario, pero lo que lo hizo alzar sus cejas fue ver que en muchas de las entradas estaba mencionado su nombre.

» _Mamá me preguntó por Minho hoy, sentí que la pregunta no era acerca de cómo estaba y tengo miedo._

» _Jisung pregunta mucho acerca de porqué soy tan cercano a Minho, e insiste en que él quiere ser mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo le explico a un niño de nueve años que mi novio no es mi mejor amigo_?

» _Felix_ _sabe sobre nosotros, pero creo que no comprendió lo que intenté explicarle y eso es lo más frustrante de todo. No quiero que él lo malinterprete... Cualquiera menos él._

» _Día #3 sin poder dormir: Minho lloró esta tarde porque unos chicos de su clase lo llamaron marica solo porque traía el llavero de gato que le regalé; nunca antes lo había visto llorar y me sentí culpable cuando dijo que lo peor de todo era que tenían razón, pero no sabían que lo veían con el enfoque incorrecto._

» _Anoche aprendí que los rayos pueden ser raros, pero bonitos. No sé de dónde se le ocurren ese tipo de cosas a Jisung._

» _Minho me presentó a un amigo de su clase, se llama Changbin y le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí, incluso quedamos en vernos un día para compartir música._

» _Mi papá vino a mi habitación anoche y preguntó acerca de si había alguna chica que me gustara. Fue la conversación más incómoda de mi vida y aunque quería decirle que de hecho tengo novio, fingí que la chica que me gustaba se había cambiado de escuela hacía un año. Sé que no me creyó, pero no sé porque insiste tanto._

» _Changbin me preguntó porqué no le había dicho que el mejor amigo de mi hermanito era tan buen compositor, pero ¿cómo se suponía que yo mismo lo supiera? Sunshine será la primera canción que produzcamos cuando tengamos nuestro estudio, no me importa que diga Changbin, grabaremos la canción de Jisung._

» _Hay algo con las canciones de Jisung_ _que las vuelve extraordinariamente especiales. Lo vuelve extraordinariamente especial a él, después de todo, él es el compositor._

» _Minho quiere que escriba una canción para él, no supe que decir._

» _Changbin me preguntó porqué sonreía tanto siempre que aparecía Jisung_ _por la puerta, sé que solo lo hace para molestar, pero me dejó pensando._

» _Minho insiste en que Jisung está obsesionado conmigo, creo que solo lo dice porque está celoso_. _Yo no le intereso a Ji en ese sentido._

» _Hoy intenté decirle a mi mamá que me gustan los hombres, pero no pude hacerlo. Sentí tanto miedo que cuando me preguntó que quería, ni siquiera pude inventar un pretexto, solo dije que había olvidado lo que quería decirle. Soy un cobarde._

» _Nancy es una chica asombrosa, me agrada para Lix y es egoísta pensarlo, pero me hace sentir aliviado saber que él si va a ser capaz de darle descendencia a mis padres en algún momento._

» _Esto es muy raro, Minho ha dicho que me ama y no pude decírselo de vuelta. Podría haberle mentido, pero... no, realmente no habría podido mentirle con algo así porque ya no siento que sea verdad. El problema es que se enojó tanto que lloró._

» _Dijo que si no sentíamos lo mismo, quizá debíamos terminar. Entré en pánico y solo por eso le dije que no sabía si lo que sentía por él era amor, pero yo sé que no lo es porque no se siente como antes. Solo nos conseguí tiempo para pensarlo y me siento mal porque le he mentido._

» _Jisung se ofreció a escribirme una canción solo porque me vio triste, no sé porque la idea me emocionó tanto._

» _Me está volviendo imposible la tarea de evitar quererlo en ese sentido. Es mucho menor que yo pero es uno de los chicos más maduros e increíbles que he conocido._

» _Minho dice que no le doy su lugar, pero ni siquiera sé que se supone que significa eso._

» _Supongo que da igual porque ya terminamos. Quedamos como amigos, pero sé que no podremos serlo porque cuando me preguntó si había posibilidad de regresar, yo le dije que no. No quería que las cosas acabaran así._

» _Gracias por todo, Minho. Siempre serás especial para mí._

» _Jae hyung y el papá de Jisung hacen que pueda creer que existe la posibilidad de ser feliz siendo yo mismo. En verdad quiero poder sentirme así de pleno en algún momento de mi vida._

» _Jisung quiere que vayamos a Universal Studios y yo le dije que lo llevaría a las playas de Nueva Gales del Sur. Aunque estoy feliz, sospecho que no es una promesa vacía, así que empezaré a ahorrar desde ya._

» _¿Si me regala su chocolate preferido aunque lo tenga que traer desde el otro lado del planeta significa que también me quiere?_

» _Estoy seguro de que esto dejó de tratarse de simple cariño fraternal desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no puedo decirlo en voz alta o voy a acabar arruinándolo todo._

» _Solo para el registro: creo que me gusta más que como un amigo y lo digo como algo malo, soy demasiado egoísta._

» _Solo para el registro de nuevo: ya lo jodí todo._

» _¡A Jisung le gustan los chicos abiertamente! Esto cada vez se vuelve más difícil._

» _No importa que hable con él cada noche hasta la madrugada, soy incapaz de sentirme cansado por la mañana._

» _¿Esta mal que solo busque cualquier pretexto para hablarle?_

» _¿Esta mal que ya no piense en otra cosa que no sea hablar con él?_

» _Era obvio que tenía que gustarle Hyunjin, no sé porque me sorprendió tanto cuando era lo más seguro. Claro que eso no cambia lo que siento por él._

_Maldita sea, ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Jisung ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso. No está bien pensar en él de esa forma._

» _Jisung tiene 14 años. Entiéndelo de una vez, maldita sea._

» _Bueno, 14 o 20, ya no importa porque me robé su primer beso y soy un asco por aprovecharme de él._

_Pd. Lo peor es que deseo hacerlo otra vez_

» _¿Por qué no puedo entender que está mal y olvidarme del asunto?_

» _No importa lo que diga o haga, las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales entre nosotros. Lo eché a perder por completo y lo lastimé._ «

El menor abrazó el cuaderno entre sus manos en cuanto acabó de leer la última nota y se giró con los ojos llorosos hacia el australiano, quien estaba mirándolo a los ojos, pero con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas

"Cómo dije, no son canciones."

Jisung soltó una risa congestionada mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su camiseta y dijo

"Creo que es incluso mejor."

Chan aguantó el impulso de acercarse al menor para limpiar sus lágrimas él mismo y de hecho miró hacia el suelo cuando empezó a decir avergonzado

"Te he hecho llorar y eso no está bien, sin importar la razón es inaceptable porque te he lastimado. Dijiste que crees que soy muy inteligente, pero no es así, Sung, de hecho soy un imbécil con muchos miedos y me equivoco seguido, pero saber que _tú_ me quieres a pesar de todo eso hace que..." Posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y en medio de una risa agregó. "Te juro que mi pecho duele por lo fuerte que está latiendo mi corazón en este mismo segundo. Amo pasar tiempo contigo, amo como ves la vida y aunque suene loco o inapropiado, te juro que estoy seguro de que lo que siento por ti tampoco se aleja mucho de ese sentimiento."

Las manos de Jisung sujetaron más fuerte el cuaderno entre sus manos, sintiendo su propio pulso en sus oídos casi siendo capaz de jurar que iba en sincronía con el del mayor y preguntó con una sonrisa tímida

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

Chris asintió y mordió su labio nerviosamente antes de admitir

"Cada palabra. No te veo como un niño y tampoco como un adulto, simplemente eres Jisung Kang; no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido antes y eso es lo que me confunde constantemente. Una confusión agridulce porque sé que nadie podría entenderlo y eso me causa conflicto, pero al mismo tiempo... bueno, creo que ya te he dicho que lo más bello en secreto siempre está mejor." El menor soltó un suspiro combinado con risa y sintió que su rostro ardió al escuchar esas palabras, aunque su pulso se detuvo por un segundo cuando Chan continuó diciendo con gran determinación. "Y tengo que decirte que rechazo tu oferta, porque en verdad no quiero olvidar lo que has dicho este día. Quiero seguir viéndote, hablando y pasando tiempo contigo, pero quiero hacerlo sabiendo que lo que sientes es real... que lo que _sentimos_ es real."

_Sentimos_.

El estómago de Jisung cosquilleaba con insistencia ante cada palabra que escuchaba y estaba seguro de que llegaría un momento en que ya no podría contener sus emociones.

Chris lo miró a los ojos cuando le explicó

"Aún sigo siendo mayor que tú y tal vez lo correcto sea esperar, pero esperar no significa alejarnos, sino ser pacientes. Y te juro, Jisung, que yo estoy completamente dispuesto a ser la persona más paciente del mundo si tú quieres intentarlo." Chris lo miró con una expresión algo seria pero que inexplicablemente lo hacía sentir calmado, entonces estiró su mano hacia el menor y preguntó aún con esa seriedad inusual. "¿ _Después de tanto tiempo_?"

Jisung sintió las lágrimas caer desde sus ojos mientras una sonrisa enorme se abría paso entre sus labios.

Se sintió un tonto por estar llorando, pero al menos se sintió como el tonto más feliz del planeta.

Su sonrisa era inevitable porque sabía que no era el único que se sentía un tonto en esa habitación, llevaba años enamorado de un chico que le correspondía pero que ninguno se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta.

Era estúpido y necio, pero al mismo tiempo muy reconfortante. Y al menos en eso había estado en lo correcto, lo único peor que la posibilidad de ser rechazado, habría sido el haberse quedado en ese limbo de incomodidad.

Estaba bien atreverse de vez en cuando, por algunas personas valía la pena, en algunas situaciones era esencial. Jisung ya no se sentía miserable, porque sin importar si Chris iba a esperar a que cumpliera 18 o si por azares del destino nunca llegaban a ser algo más, en ese momento Jisung era correspondido por Christopher Bang y la satisfacción era completamente real.

Ambos podían escribir las más románticas canciones, hacer cartas y tal vez tomarse de las manos, recitar los diálogos de Harry Potter, conversar durante la madrugada hasta caer dormidos y quizá nunca nadie entendería que ese era su código para decir que se quieren. Pero lo era y Jisung lo sabía. Christopher Bang lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía era qué pasaría entre ellos a partir de ese momento, pero era real, lo que fuera que compartieran era completamente real.

Jisung asintió sutilmente e intentó cubrir su sonrisa con el cuaderno de composición, entonces tomó la mano de Chan y contestó como la promesa que era

" _Siempre_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y he aquí el final de Hero's Soup
> 
> Lo leí y lo releí mil veces, cheque cada palabra, cada frase y cada párrafo con la esperanza de que provocara alguna emoción en ustedes, bebuhs, así que enserio espero que lo hayan disfrutado
> 
> Les conté una historia de educación sexual, digo... de amor homosexual que se desarrolló durante cinco años y solo me tomó 48 capitulos
> 
> Este capítulo cuando empecé a redactarlo tenía solo 1800 palabras y acabó con 8200, espero que no se les hayan quemado los ojos porque a mí si
> 
> Anyway, técnicamente esta historia ha acabado, ya saben que falta el epílogo y les tengo una pequeña sorpresa, ¡Estoy pensando en subir un cuarto especial!
> 
> Por otro lado, si hay gente que ya está hasta la madre de mi o de esperar por este libro y siente que con saber que esto es el final ya es más que suficiente, pues les agradezco desde este mismo momento. Muchas gracias por leer Hero's Soup y por acompañarme en este interesante travesía que empezó en julio del 2019.
> 
> Le tengo un cariño casi irracional a esta historia, es mi bebé que inició como un simple chiste, pero la fui puliendo y preparando cada capítulo, ansiando actualizar, construyendo la trama y tratando de darle profundidad a los personajes para que no fuera solo una historia de amor, sino una de la que pudieran llevarse algo más significativo y que pudiéramos ver historias de amor completamente diferentes: el amor de un padre y una madre por su hijo, el amor ciego de Jae por Brian donde no le importaba la clase de errores que pudiera haber cometido, el amor primerizo de Jisung por Chan, el amor de un chico desastroso como Hyunjin por la única persona capaz de poner orden en su vida como Lia, el amor por los amigos incondicionales, en fin... Estoy segura de que cada quien le dará la interpretación que quiera y si creen que fue un desperdicio de tiempo, también está bien, solo espero que hayan podido llevarse algo de esta historia
> 
> Con muchisisisisimo amor y eternamente agradecida
> 
> Pxulinxx ♥️


	48. epílogo: I'm a man in a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puede que las aventuras de Brian Kang por fin hayan encontrado un descanso a su interminable desastre

"Ya es la hora del brindis, Jisung." Wendy lo empujó hacia la mesa y trató de arreglarle el saco a su hijo. "Dios mío, no es ni medianoche y ya pareces vagabundo."

El adolescente se rió y miró hacia atrás de su insistente madre que no paraba de intentar arreglar su atuendo, Chris le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza como si reprobara sus acciones.

Wendy volvió a acomodarle el cabello y murmuró

"Andando, tu padre te está esperando. Apúrate."

Jisung prácticamente trotó hasta llegar a un lado de su padre y de Jae, quién de hecho le ofreció una copa delgada con lo que parecía ser champaña.

"¿Qué te pasó? Parece que corriste un maratón."

El adolescente se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su padre y solo se acomodó a su lado, justo enseguida de los abuelos Kang.

Jisung no podía evitar sentirse apenado al estar en esa mesa que era el centro de atención, pero amaba ver a su padre con esa sonrisa tan inmensa, ¿Y por qué no? También amaba mirar hacia el frente y encontrarse con la mirada de Felix que alzaba su copa hacia él y a su lado Chan sonriéndole con sus ojos hechos dos pequeñas sonrisas también.

La fiesta no era muy grande, no habían podido asistir muchos amigos de su padre y de Jae debido a que la celebración era en Los Ángeles, pero estaban los abuelos Kang, los abuelos Park, Sandara y su familia, por supuesto su madre, Johnny y Lami, algunos amigos de su padre y de Jae como Dowoon, Wonpil, JaeBeom y Woosung, y algunos amigos de Jae de cuando vivía en Los Ángeles llamados Matthew, Eric, Kevin y su esposa Jimin; y aunque Jisung había invitado también a Hyunjin, Seungmin y Changbin a la fiesta, solo la familia Bang había podido viajar hasta América para acompañarlos.

De pronto el abuelo Kang se puso de pie con su copa en mano y justo después de acomodar su traje, alzó su copa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras llamaba la atención de la gente diciendo

"Permitanme decirles a todos ustedes que el día de hoy han presenciado un acontecimiento mágico. Mi hijo se ha casado con el único ser humano que logra calmarlo cuando parece que está a punto de arrancarse el cabello por el estrés."

Todos los presentes soltaron una risa y Younghyun miró a Jae con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y el argentino pasaba un brazo sobre su espalda dulcemente.

Entonces el señor Kang continuó hablando aún con su sonrisa

"Hablando enserio, me gustaría hacer un brindis por Jaehyung y Younghyun si ustedes me lo permiten. Muchas veces me han preguntado acerca de qué pienso sobre el hecho de que mi hijo estuviera decidido a compartir su vida con otro hombre y yo... bueno, yo siempre les he respondido que es fácil juzgar a una persona por algo tan banal como ese aspecto, pero también les digo que no tienen idea de lo sencillo que se vuelve entender cuando de hecho te das cuenta de lo complejo que realmente es." Jisung frunció el ceño por la intriga y vio como su abuelo hacía una pausa antes de continuar con una expresión nostálgica. "Conozco a Younghyun, lo he visto crecer desde que era un bebé y puedo decir con facilidad que nunca lo había visto sonreír con tantas ganas a excepción de tres ocasiones muy especiales: la primera fue el día en que nació mi nieto, creo que nunca había visto a mi hijo sonreír al punto en que se le entumecieran las mejillas, pareció que había renacido una persona completamente nueva llena de sonrisas y miedo combinados en el cuerpo de Younghyun; la segunda fue el día en que llegó a nuestra casa para presentarnos a su madre y a mi a un joven muy nervioso que se tropezaba con su propio coreano y que me miraba asustado por el temor a no recibir mi aprobación, pero que cuando miraba a Younghyun parecía que se transportaba a un mundo completamente paralelo al que vivíamos en ese momento, parecía que no existía nada más para él y hasta parpadeaba más lento mientras lo miraba; y la tercera ocasión es esta precisamente, el día en que desposó a ese joven ya no tan nervioso y que ya no se tropieza con sus propias palabras, pero que sigue perdiéndose en un universo alterno cada vez que mira a mi hijo."

Jae sonrió hacia su esposo y acarició su mano derecha cariñosamente mientras susurraba cerca de su oído ' _nada que no sea cierto_ ' antes de devolver su mirada hacia su suegro.

El señor Kang sonrió cuando notó la mirada del argentino y se encogió de hombros al continuar diciendo

"Como dije, es complejo lo que comparten Younghyun y Jaehyung, no sé que es y creo que jamás lo comprenderé, solo sé que existe y sé que no es algo que ocurra seguido porque realmente estoy sorprendido de que aún después de ocho años, ellos puedan seguir mirándose con esa chispa de atracción, cariño o no lo sé... de amor. Es a eso a lo que me refiero con complejo, no lo comprendo, pero sé que existe y que si es tan complejo, entonces no debe ser algo que este en mi poder. Así que ¿Qué opino de que Younghyun haya decidido compartir su vida con Jaehyung? Pues opino que ellos son realmente afortunados porque se encontraron en el camino y no sé cuánto tiempo hayan estado buscándose, pero en verdad espero que para ambos haya valido la pena la espera. Y aunque ya eras parte de ella, te doy la bienvenida a la familia, Jaehyung. Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo y en verdad les deseo lo mejor a ambos. Salud."

Los presentes alzaron sus copas y corearon un salud por los recién casados, quienes también alzaron sus copas hacia el señor Kang.

Jae pidió silencio aunque no eran demasiadas personas presentes y entonces dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sostenía la mano de Younghyun en todo momento

"Muchas gracias por sus increíbles palabras, señor Kang. Le aseguro que haré todo en mi poder para que su hijo jamás deje de sonreír y no faltaré a la confianza que su familia me ha brindado." Alzó su copa en forma de agradecimiento hacia el hombre y entonces volvió a mirar hacia el resto de los invitados. "Brian y yo queremos agradecerles a todos por estar aquí con nosotros... Significa mucho su presencia y su apoyo a nuestra unión. Sabemos que fue quizá difícil para algunos de ustedes venir hasta el otro lado del mundo para acompañarnos, pero quiero que sepan que lo agradecemos infinitamente. Este es un momento muy especial para nosotros y ustedes serán los primeros testigos de cuando me refiera a BriBri como mi amado y anhelado esposo."

Younghyun miró con cariño a su esposo y manteniendo su copa frente a su pecho agregó

"Nuestro camino tal vez no fue demasiado tormentoso, pero juro que si no hubiera sido por el apoyo incondicional que recibimos de todos ustedes, seguramente habría sido casi imposible llegar hasta este punto en el que Jaehyung y yo pudimos unir por fin nuestras vidas. Gracias a nuestras familias, a nuestros amigos, a mi inigualable hijo..." Younghyun volteó a ver a Jisung, quien simplemente sonrió mientras asentía hacia su padre, entonces Jae encontró su mirada con la de Brian y sonrió encantado cuando el menor dijo. "Y gracias a ti, Jae. Te amo muchísimo. Gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz hasta ahora y porque sé que lo seremos aun más en el futuro. Salud."

Se escuchó una ronda de aplausos después del brindis y apenas terminó el contenido de su copa, Jae soltó la mano de Brian y le hizo señas a Wonpil, Dowoon y Woosung para que lo acompañaran.

"¿Qué haces, Jae?"

El argentino sonrió con complicidad antes de exclamar

"Preparé algo para ti, BriBri. Solo quédate aquí y disfruta."

Mientras su padre miraba intrigado hacia Jaehyung, Jisung se acercó a Chris y a Felix, siendo Yongbok quien chocó primero su copa con él y le dijo

"Te juro que el discurso de tu padre casi me hace llorar."

"A mí también, imagina escucharlo hablar así todos los días."

Apenas iban a soltar una carcajada cuando escucharon a alguien exclamar

"¡Chris!"

Chan y Jisung voltearon ambos a ver a Sungkyung que venía con una tiara y un ramillete en su muñeca llamando por el hermano mayor de los Bang.

La niña jaló de la manga del mayor y le dijo

"Chris, tenemos que bailar. Tú eres mi príncipe."

Jisung solo se rió ante la expresión de pánico de Chan en especial cuando dijo

"Ah... Es que, Lami, yo..."

"¡Mi príncipe!"

La niña jaló insistentemente de la manga del mayor y Jisung tuvo que intervenir sosteniendo a su hermana por la espalda para que se calmara

"Sungkyung ya deja a Chris en paz."

La menor negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos mientras exclamaba

"No, Chris es mío."

La noche anterior Chris había conocido a Wendy, Johnny y Sungkyung cuando la familia Seo-Son llegó al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

Su madre lo abrazó completamente encantada y le hizo una entrevista para conocerlo, ciertamente no dudó en hacerle saber más tarde a Jisung que Christopher Bang le parecía un joven extraordinario y muy atractivo que definitivamente le gustaba para él, Johnny por otro lado lo miró con un poco de desconfianza al inicio, pero al descubrir que era australiano, empezó a hablar animadamente con él sobre su país de origen y acabó adorándolo; respecto a su hermana, bueno la niña se enamoró de Chan cuando él no se negó a qué le pusiera una corona que hiciera juego con la que ella traía puesta y terminó por ganarse su corazón cuando incluso se puso a dibujar con ella.

Por eso era que Sungkyung reclamaba a Chan como su príncipe, pero Jisung no podía dejarse tan fácilmente.

Se enganchó del brazo de Bang y exclamó

"Chan es mi príncipe, Lami. Búscate al tuyo."

Sungkyung empezó a dar saltitos desesperados y tomó la mano libre de Chan mientras le decía a su hermano

"No. Chris es mi príncipe, tú búscate al tuyo, Jisung."

Cómo al parecer él y su hermana tendrían que librar una batalla a muerte por decidir quién se quedaría con Chris por el resto de la fiesta, optó por una opción más pacífica

"Esta bien, hagamos un trato. Él bailará contigo un rato, pero después me lo tendrás que devolver por el resto de la noche."

Sungkyung hizo un puchero al reclamar

"¿Por qué solo un rato?"

Jisung pensó rápido y dijo en cuanto vio a Felix mirar interesado hacia donde Jae se preparaba junto a sus amigos

"Porque después podrás bailar con Felix. ¿Lo ves? Es guapo, ¿Cierto? Él también es un príncipe."

La niña miró rápidamente a Felix que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del trato en que lo habían involucrado.

Sungkyung asintió satisfecha con el acuerdo y se agarró de la mano de Chris que también sonrió antes de que todos voltearan a ver hacia donde Jae se había acomodado ya la correa de su guitarra sobre el hombro y sus tres amigos preparaban sus instrumentos a sus espaldas cuando el argentino tomó el micrófono y dijo

"Wonpil, Dowoon y Woosung me han ayudado a preparar una pequeña sorpresa para mí increíble y hermoso esposo. Porque enserio, BriBri, el día en que te conocí todo se detuvo para mí."

De pronto el teclado empezó a sonar y su padre incapaz de dejar de sonreír, se escondió un poco en el brazo que JaeBeom mantenía alrededor de su espalda conforme Jae empezaba a cantar mirándolo a los ojos

_Si no hubiera ido a ese lugar, probablemente no nos habríamos convertido en un 'nosotros'_   
_Se siente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, solo te veo a ti_

_Una persona que pensé solo conocería en mis sueños está frente a mi (solo tú)_   
_Cuando cierro mis ojos en la noche, caigo dormido, embriagado de ti_

_Soy un hombre en una película, cuando encontramos miradas, como si fuéramos estrellas en una película, hermoso_   
_Deseo que este momento continúe_

_Soy un hombre en una película, desde que tengo a ti no quiero nada más, este momento simplemente se siente perfecto_

_Soy un hombre en una película_

El silencio que acompañó a la canción fue aprovechado por Jae para mirar a Brian y decirle

"Enserio no quiero nada más que a ti en esta vida, BriBri."

Younghyun cubrió su sonrisa mientras todas las personas coreaban un _aww_ , pero el argentino lejos de avergonzarse, de hecho continuó cantando con más ganas

_No pude ocultar mi corazón tembloroso, luego me sonreíste dulcemente_   
_Incluso el sonido del viento era como una hermosa melodía para mí_

_Una persona que pensé solo conocería en mis sueños, está frente a mi. Solo tú._   
_Cuando cierro mis ojos en la noche, caigo dormido, embriagado de ti._

Jae dejó su guitarra a un lado en cierto momento y le hizo una seña a sus amigos para que continuaran, entonces Wonpil siguió cantando mientras él se acercaba a su esposo y extendía su mano, pidiendo que le concediera dicha pieza, petición a la que Younghyun no pudo negarse en lo absoluto.

Brian y Jae caminaron hacia la pista de baile y el menor lo cuestionó con una enorme sonrisa

"¿Entonces por esto es que salías en las noches?"

"Necesitaba hacer que aprendieran bien la canción, no dejaría que Wonpil olvidara la letra."

Solo se encogió de hombros y se dejó abrazar por su amado esposo mientras Jae intentaba mantener el ritmo de ambos pares de pies.

Algunas parejas se animaron a acompañar a los recién casados en la pista, incluyendo a Lami que jaló a Chris hacia un costado de la pista, sin embargo para la pareja en el centro no existía nadie más a su alrededor, en especial cuando Jae hizo a su esposo girar y al juntar sus manos de nuevo le cantó con dulzura

" _Todos los momentos contigo, amo esto, oh lo amo. No quiero perderme nada, ni una sola escena, ni un solo minuto, no puedo_."

Brian se separó un poco para mirar a Jae a los ojos, entonces le dijo con tanta sinceridad como le fue posible

"Gracias. Enserio amé la canción."

El mayor sonrió al responder

"Ojalá pudiera darte el mundo."

"Con esto basta por mientras."

Contestó el menor entre risas mientras las manos contrarias sostenían su cintura y entonces, cuando finalizó la melodía, Jae le hizo una seña a sus amigos para que continuaran con la música.

De pronto, Brian escuchó a Woosung empezar a cantar su canción. La misma que los había acompañado cuando Jae le pidió matrimonio, esa que Brian compuso para el amor de su vida hacía años y la cual seguía describiendo a la perfección lo que sentía por ese hombre del cual seguía sintiéndose perdidamente enamorado.

Recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jae y dejó que el argentino los dirigiera en un suave meneo de caderas al ritmo sutil y lento de _When You Love Someone._

Jisung conocía bien esa canción, había escuchado a su padre y a Jae cantarla suficientes veces, así que sabía que era algo así como su canción especial.

En cuanto la canción cambió, Chris se dejó jalar por Lami hacia la mesa donde estaban Wendy y Johnny, entonces se sentó junto a su madre y dijo con una enorme sonrisa

"Gracias, Chris."

Wendy le lanzó una mirada a su hija y dijo

"Perdona, Chan, Lami no está acostumbrada a usar honoríficos con nadie."

Chris negó con la cabeza suavemente y dijo

"No se preocupe, señora. No me molesta en lo absoluto, de hecho... ¿A quién me recuerda esto?"

Volteó a ver a Jisung, quién solo negó con la cabeza antes de empujarlo por el hombro

"Nunca me dijiste que te molestaba."

"No me molesta, de hecho siempre lo he encontrado realmente tierno."

Johnny se puso de pie para invitar a su esposa a qué lo acompañara a la pista de baile y justo antes de alejarse, palmeó el hombro de Chris y le dijo

"Gracias por ser tan paciente con la fierecilla." Señaló con la mirada a Lami que ya se había sentado a comer pastel junto a su tía Seunghee, entonces miró rápido hacia Jisung al agregar. "Y por cuidar de la otra fiera también."

Palmeó una última vez su hombro y se llevó a Wendy hacia la pista.

Jisung miró a Chris que se veía algo apenado después del comentario de Johnny y le dijo

"Bueno, no estuvo tan mal, ¿O si?"

Chan solo se rió y dijo

"Supongo que no. Aunque creo que Lami no entiende que soy tu príncipe, no el de ella."

"Es tu culpa, eres demasiado irresistible." Chris lo miró perplejo por varios segundos antes de que Jisung agregara entre risas. "En un par de años se avergonzara por esto, cuando crezca un poco más entenderá porqué no puedes ser su príncipe. Por mientras puede quedarse con Lixie, esperemos que Nancy no se ponga celosa."

Lo entendería, eventualmente, pero daba igual porque en ese momento Chris lo único que quería era estar con Jisung.

Estiró su mano hacia el menor y preguntó

"¿Quieres bailar?"

Si, si quería.

Jisung tomó la mano de Chris y lo dirigió a la pista de baile donde ya estaban muchas parejas meciéndose al compás de la canción y dejó que las manos contrarias se ciñeran a su cintura mientras el acomodaba sus propias manos sobre los hombros del australiano.

Lo miró a los ojos y por todos los cielos, Christopher Bang lucía irracionalmente atractivo con traje.

Habían solo unas pocas miradas curiosas, ya no era un secreto que había algo entre ambos jóvenes, pero algunas personas aún los miraban intrigados.

Jisung y Chan aún no tenían un título que los identificará.

Todo el mundo sabía que tenían algo entre ellos, y ya que no sabían cómo llamarlos, por simplicidad los identificaban como pareja.

Su padre y Jae estaban más que enterados de la situación desde hacía tiempo y eventualmente el resto de la familia acabó por comprender, en cambio cuando Chan les dijo a sus padres que era homosexual y ellos le pidieron una explicación, él les contó acerca de lo que había pasado con Minho, pero sobretodo les dijo que estaba enamorado de Jisung y como habían acordado esperar hasta que Kang fuera mayor para ser algo más; fue así que las cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido para los señores Bang.

Tardaron algunos días en procesarlo, pero cuando Yoona decidió hablar con su hijo para aclarar las cosas, con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que estaba feliz de que por fin hubiera tenido la confianza para ser honesto con ellos y que también le alegraba que fuera Jisung quién lo hacía feliz, pues eso la tranquilizaba mucho ya que sabía perfectamente el tipo de persona que el menor era; y aunque la mujer estaba preocupada por la diferencia de edad entre ellos, se sorprendió gratamente cuando comprobó que ambos jóvenes en efecto estaban esperando para ser algo más.

Con su padre fue una situación un poco diferente, no estaba enojado con Chan, solo duró en negación las primeras semanas y aunque Chris pensó que su padre jamás sería capaz de aceptar la decepción, Yoona le dijo que estaba pasando por un duelo y que acabaría por aceptarlo, pero que quizá tardaría un tiempo. Le tomó más de un mes, pero cuando por fin pudo aceptarlo, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad entre ellos, su padre ya no lo miraba con una expresión herida o de decepción, incluso parecía un poco arrepentido por su actitud porque buscaba cualquier pretexto para hablar con su hijo mayor y le sacudía el cabello cariñosamente cuando por las tardes Chan decía que iría a casa de Jisung.

Fue difícil, pero bien dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte y Chan a esas alturas se sentía invencible.

Sin soltar su mano, Chris llevó a Jisung hacia el jardín del hotel en que se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción y se sentó sobre el borde de la fuente.

El menor se quedó de pie frente a él. Ya había crecido algunos centímetros, lo suficiente para alcanzar la altura del australiano cuando estaban parados uno al lado del otro, así que ahora las manos de Chris se ajustaban a su cintura para acercarlo lo suficiente y mirar hacia arriba a sus ojos con una gran sonrisa.

El menor recargó sus antebrazos suavemente sobre los hombros de Chris y escuchó a Bang decir

"Que fiesta..."

Jisung soltó una risa al responder

"Mi padre y Jae tardaron dos años en poder casarse desde que se comprometieron. La fiesta tenía que ser magnífica después de una espera tan grande."

El mayor respondió con una risa que fue acompañada por las pequeñas sonrisas de sus ojos y dijo

"Algún día volveremos aquí, Jisung."

El mencionado alzó una ceja al preguntar intrigado

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Chan señaló el jardín en el que estaban y entonces dijo con simpleza

"Algún día seremos nosotros los anfitriones de una fiesta así."

Tomó la mano izquierda de Kang y con una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas sonrojadas dejó un beso sobre el dorso de la misma.

Jisung sintió que su mundo empezaba a temblar, pero quizá solo eran sus piernas temblando cual gelatina y amenazando con deshacerse por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Besó la mejilla enrojecida de Chan y susurró incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa

"¿Debo tomar esto también como una promesa?"

Chris alzó su meñique frente a él y susurró

"Puedes agregarla a la lista."

***

"¿Ya intentaste con una novena?"

"Deja probar."

Su padre tocó a su puerta y dijo

"Jisung, necesito ayuda con algo, ¿Puedes venir un segundo?"

"Si, por supuesto." Miró de vuelta a la pantalla de su laptop y dijo. "Espera un momento, ¿Si?"

Chris asintió, pero luego escuchó a Brian decir

"¿Estas hablando con ese incumplido de Bang?" Jisung asintió confundido y su padre agregó. "Dile que solo tiene hasta las 12 para enviar su tarea de la técnica de collage, que no se fíe del hecho de que te gusta porque eso no influirá para nada en su calificación conmigo."

Y sin más el hombre salió de la habitación tras haber dado su ultimátum.

Jisung soltó una risa y preguntó mirando de vuelta hacia la pantalla

"¿Escuchaste eso? Al parecer le debes una tarea a mi papá."

Chris sonrió apenado al responder

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?"

Jisung fingió el mejor tono de indignación que su voz pudiera realizar y le preguntó

"¿Me estás usando para hacer la tarea de mi propio padre?" Retiró la mirada por un segundo antes de asentir y señalar a Bang con su índice. "Muy astuto."

El mayor se pasó las manos por el rostro y hacia su cabello cuando murmuró cansado

"Perdóname, pero es que enserio no tuve tiempo en todo el día."

Chan había conseguido la oportunidad de _trabajar_ en un estudio real luego de finalizar su clase de composición musical el semestre pasado, el profesor había quedado impresionado con sus habilidades y por eso lo había invitado a trabajar como asistente en su propio estudio de grabación.

La oportunidad había sido realmente tentadora incluso aunque el trabajo de Chris consistía de organizar contratos, revisar papeles y traer café, sin embargo no podía participar en la producción de música y Jisung pensaba que lo estaban esclavizando con una paga mínima y mediocre para tenerlo trabajando hasta adentradas horas de la noche. Chan siempre le decía que podía soportar el cansancio si al menos lo dejaban observar para aprender a usar los instrumentos que utilizaban en un estudio profesional.

Está demás decir que el menor estaba preocupado todo el tiempo por su salud y de que no tuviera suficientes horas de sueño por la presión sumada de la escuela.

Jisung revisó el reloj de su laptop, eran las 10:20 de la noche y Chan, de hecho, seguía organizando papeles en el estudio, pero se había tomado unos minutos para avanzar a sus propias tareas y para llamarle.

El menor solo suspiró y le dijo

"Descuida, yo te ayudaré."

***

"Entraré a estudiar música en la universidad nacional de Seul."

No es que Brian no lo esperara, porque ya lo habían hablado en cierto modo, pero jamás habían discutido la escuela o cada aspecto que una decisión de esa magnitud implicaba.

Suspiró antes de preguntar

"¿Es en verdad lo que tú quieres?"

"Por supuesto, es la mejor universidad y tú trabajas ahí."

Sabía que Jisung tenía la capacidad de decidir responsablemente sobre su propia vida, pero también era un adolescente enamorado y todos se idiotizan al estar ilusionados, así que tenía que aclarar el panorama.

"No haces esto solo para estar con _tú-ya-sabes-quién_ , ¿O si?"

Jisung ladeó su cabeza, no estaba enojado, solo un poco incrédulo de la pregunta aparentemente, pues negó con la cabeza y respondió

"No papá, no lo hago para estar con _Christopher-Bang_ , él va a graduarse en un año."

Bueno, eso era cierto.

Pero esta era una decisión importante y quería que estuviera completamente seguro.

Se acercó para quedar frente a frente con su hijo y dijo con tono cauteloso

"Jisung, sé que amas la música, pero ¿Es lo que en verdad quieres para el resto de tu vida?"

Jisung mordió su labio y se encogió de hombros antes de responder

"Enserio no puedo imaginarme haciendo otra cosa. Lo he pensado mucho, pero no me veo a mi mismo estudiando negocios, comunicación, biología o ciencias políticas... En verdad esto es lo que quiero. Quiero hacer música." Brian asintió, pero no esperaba escuchar a Jisung preguntarle con cierto reproche. "¿Por qué me lo preguntas de esa forma? ¿Es lo mismo que te dijeron mis abuelos cuando les dijiste que querías estudiar música?"

Ese chico siempre daba en el clavo ¿O qué?

Trató de no lucir alterado en lo más mínimo cuando le explicó

"Ellos no querían que fuera músico porque decían que necesitaba estudiar algo que me diera dinero pronto. Lo decían más bien por las responsabilidades con las que cargaba en ese momento, decían que tenía que ver por tu bienestar también, pero los ignoré como el demente rebelde que soy porque no había otra cosa que me gustara más."

Jisung bajó la mirada al decir

"Y si hubieran sabido sobre Sungjin, ¿crees que te habrían cuestionado igual que tú a mí?" En ese momento miró a su padre a los ojos, por eso se dio cuenta de como su expresión cambio por el impacto. "Una cosa es lo que siento por Chan y otra es lo que quiero hacer durante el resto de mi vida, papá."

Younghyun bajó la mirada y se recargó por completo contra la barra del desayunador al haber sido tomado con la guardia baja. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué momento la conversación había virado en esa dirección.

Mordió su labio pensativamente antes de decir

"Bueno... Supongo que habrían hecho lo mismo que yo... Tienes razón." Hizo una pausa de pronto y frunció el entrecejo antes de exclamar. "Oh no lo puedo creer, pequeño diablillo. Lo has hecho de nuevo."

Jisung retrocedió un paso completamente confundido y le preguntó

"¿Qué cosa?"

Brian estaba boquiabierto mientras daba un par de aplausos y miraba hacia el techo, pero luego le reclamó

"Me haces simpatizar contigo contándote mis experiencias para luego usarlas en mi contra. No puedo creerlo, mi hijo es un manipulador experto. Sabía que no debía haberte hablado sobre Sungjin."

"¿Quién es Sungjin?"

Preguntó Jae en medio de un bostezo cuando entró a la cocina para buscar algo de beber en el refrigerador.

Jisung solo se dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina con una expresión de alivio.

Brian por otro lado se encontraba en una disyuntiva. Realmente no sabía que hacer en ese momento, podía solo mentirle al argentino diciendo que era un alumno en la universidad o algo así, también podía zafarse diciendo que tenía que ir a darle unas buenas nalgadas a Jisung por querer pasarse de listo.

Sin embargo, miró a su esposo cuando se servía agua en un vaso y solo se le ocurrió preguntarle

"Oye Jae, ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia de cuando era adolescente?"

El argentino sonrió ladino y dijo

"Mi esposo contándome una historia de él siendo adolescente, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?"

Younghyun simplemente tomó su mano y lo dirigió a la sala para poder tomar asiento y empezar a contarle su ya no tan secreta historia, aunque no dudó en suplicarle desde el inicio que fuera razonable y que no fuera a molestarse, esa advertencia obviamente captó aun más la atención de Jaehyung que miró a Younghyun a los ojos en todo momento, absorbiendo cada palabra que resbalaba de los hermosos labios de su marido.

En cuanto Brian acabó de contarle la historia a su esposo, lo vio desbloquear su celular para entrar a Facebook y le preguntó

"Jae... ¿qué se supone que haces ahora?"

"Busco a ese idiota de Sungjin."

Brian puso los ojos en blanco e incluso se alteró un poco al quitarle el celular de las manos y exclamar

"¿Por qué? Sungjin ya quedó en el pasado por completo. Precisamente por eso te pedí que fueras razonable cuando inicié la historia."

Aunque Brian de hecho se quedó sin palabras cuando escuchó al mayor decir tranquilamente

"Solo quiero agradecerle, BriBri, le quiero dar las gracias por ser tan imbécil porque si no lo hubiera sido, probablemente tú y yo jamás nos habríamos conocido y quizá estarías casado con él y no conmigo. Yo en verdad le debo mucho a ese tonto." Se inclinó para robarle un beso a su esposo y entonces estiró su mano. "¿Me permites mi celular, mi amor?"

***

"¿Que te parece ChrisB?"

Jisung arrugó la nariz y pasó sus dedos entre el cabello de Chan al decir.

"Se confunde con Chris Brown."

"¿Entonces BChan?"

El menor volvió a reír y exclamó

"Suena a un platillo de comida rápida."

Chan arrojó el cuaderno y la pluma hacia la mesa del centro y cerró los ojos, dejando que Jisung paseara sus dedos entre su cabello, casi quedándose dormido con la cabeza sobre el regazo del menor.

Chris suspiró y murmuró en un tono algo malhumorado

"Creo que usaré mi nombre real y ya."

"Es justo lo que te sugerí desde el inicio, tu nombre es bonito. ¿A cuántos Christopher Bang conoces?"

Un puchero se instaló sobre los labios del australiano cuando dijo

"Tú dices eso porque me quieres."

"Tienes razón, creo que no soy imparcial." Chan abrió sus ojos y lo miró completamente indignado, haciendo reír al menor que volvió a pasar sus dedos entre su cabello rubio y preguntó. "¿Qué te parece CB97?"

"CB97... Jisung, eres un genio." El mayor se levantó y le dejó un beso sobre la mejilla a Kang y entonces volvió a tomar el cuaderno para escribirlo. "CB97, joder. Jisung, te luciste."

"Hyung, basta. Deja a Jisung, lo vas a traumar."

Exclamó Felix que iba entrando a la casa con su mochila en el hombro.

Chris solo puso los ojos en blanco y Jisung exclamó

"Vete a dormir, Yongbok. Tus hyungs están ocupados."

Felix lo miró completamente indignado y exclamó

"Literalmente eres un día mayor que yo."

"Entonces solo vete a dormir."

Felix simplemente soltó una risa y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación para dejarlos solos.

Jisung recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Chan para alcanzar a mirar los trazos que hacía el mayor en su cuaderno. Tenía una habilidad interesante para hacer lucir las letras como si fueran grafiti, quizá su padre no estaba tan equivocado y si era un rapero de la periferia.

"¿Qué te parece?"

Chris le mostró lo que parecía ser el bosquejo inicial de su recién adquirido pseudónimo CB97 y el menor en verdad pensó que era genial

"Me encanta."

La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Bang no pasó desapercibida para Jisung, en especial cuando dijo

"Después le diré a BamBam que me ayude con eso."

Jisung frunció el entrecejo y preguntó confundido

"¿BamBam sabe sobre diseño gráfico?"

"No, pero su primo Chittaphon si."

Bueno, eso tenía sentido.

Chris movió un par de archivos en su computadora antes de volver a recargarse contra el respaldo del sofá para darle un par de toques finales a su dibujo.

Jisung miró intrigado hacia la pantalla y preguntó

"¿Qué es esto?"

El australiano alzó la mirada para ver a qué se refería Jisung y solo un poco nervioso murmuró

"Ah... Nada. Una pista que aún no acabamos."

"¿Tik tok?" El título tenía intrigado al menor, Chan le hablaba de todas las canciones que ayudaba a componer o producir y estaba seguro de no haber escuchado ese nombre. "¿Podemos escucharla?"

El mayor desvió la mirada mientras masajeaba su cuello y dijo

"No está terminada aún."

Chris se miró nervioso de pronto y Jisung no pudo contenerse de preguntar entre risas

"¿Qué estás ocultándome, Bang?"

El mayor se encogió de hombros y alzó sus manos inocentemente antes de acercarse a la laptop para reproducir el archivo y decir

"No oculto nada. Si quieres oírla, entonces la escucharemos."

La pista duraba cerca de dos minutos y medio y de hecho sonaba como un demo, parecía que Chris la había grabado rápidamente solo para mantener el avance, pero su voz sonaba tan poderosa. La canción era muy bonita, los versos eran tan lindos y Jisung se halló a si mismo cubriendo su boca para esconder su sonrisa por lo preciosa que era.

Pausó la reproducción del archivo cuando llegaron a cierto verso y entre risas le preguntó

"¿Entonces te gustan las chicas?"

Los dedos de Chan acariciaron suavemente debajo de la oreja del menor mientras retiraba el cabello que la cubría y respondió

"Le mostré los versos al productor antes de grabar el demo y aunque le gustó mucho, quiso que cambiara esa palabra, porque pensó que no era conveniente que originalmente dijera ' _Boy, I'd make you scream'._ "

Jisung se recargó contra el respaldo y le preguntó mirándolo de reojo con una ceja alzada

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"¿Que cosa?"

El mayor lo miró confundido y Jisung soltó una risita antes de preguntar para molestarlo

"¿Hacerme gritar?"

Chris acunó su rostro con su mano derecha y susurró con coquetería

"Toda la noche." Jisung le dio un golpe en el pecho con el dorso de su mano que solo hizo a Chan quejarse dramáticamente antes de reír y abrazarlo contra su pecho mientras le decía. "Porque obviamente soy un tramposo en los juegos del Jackbox, así que te enojarías conmigo."

Jisung ya no intentó alejarse de su abrazo y de hecho pegó su mejilla contra el pecho del mayor mientras murmuraba

"Eso creí, degenerado."

"¿Es mi culpa que seas tan irresistible?"

La única respuesta que recibió fue un codazo débil sobre las costillas antes de que el menor se enderezara un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo

"Me gusta... Es linda. ¿Cantarías una parte para mí?"

Los brazos del mayor no lo dejaron alejarse y de hecho en esa misma posición en que estaban, Chris empezó a cantar un par de versos para él

" _Solo quiero escuchar tu voz, porque me vuelve loco. No quiero volver al presente. Te extraño, cariño_."

La ceja del menor se alzó y le preguntó

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Dios mío si. Tienes una voz que es simplemente majestuosa."

Las mejillas de Jisung se sonrojaron y entonces alejó a Chan por el pecho para deshacer el abrazo y le preguntó apenado entre risas

"¿Por qué dices ese tipo de cosas?"

Una de las manos del mayor paró sobre su antebrazo para sujetar suavemente la muñeca del menor y dejar caricias tranquilizadoras sobre su piel

"Escribí esta canción para ti. No puedo evitarlo."

Los dedos de Chris no paraban de deslizarse suavemente contra su piel y Jisung soltó una risa mientras sujetaba su mano

"¿Eso que significa?"

"No lo sé..." El mayor se encogió de hombros, pero lo miró a los ojos y parecía ser que si sabía cuándo le explicó. "Quizá solo intento decir que escribí esa canción pensando en que cada vez es menos el tiempo que tenemos para vernos, que atesoro cada segundo que paso contigo y que si pudiera me encantaría volverme algo así como el amo del tiempo para poder congelar los momentos que pasamos juntos. Quisiera que no acabaran jamás y también deseo que nunca te canses de lo poco que hago por ti."

¿Poco? Chan estaba estudiando las últimas materias de la carrera, había conseguido esa oportunidad en el estudio de grabación de su profesor, tenía que cumplir con las horas de pasantía que le habían asignado en la universidad y seguía produciendo música por su cuenta para subir en Soundcloud; estaba exageradamente ocupado y aún así hacía una videollamada cada noche con Jisung aunque estuviera trabajando hasta tarde en el estudio, se veían los viernes si era posible y los fines de semana prácticamente les pertenecían a ellos dos solamente.

Si eso era poco, Jisung entonces no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por Chan.

"No digas eso. Tú no haces poco por mi, ¿Okay? No lo siento así, jamás lo he hecho."

Entrelazó sus dedos y fue él quién acarició la frente de su hyung mientras le retiraba suavemente el cabello del rostro.

Chris sonrió y entonces dijo repentinamente

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti." El menor miró con curiosidad hacia Chan que estaba buscando algo en su computadora y en cuanto lo encontró mandó el archivo al programa de edición para explicar. "Espero que no te moleste, pero remastericé un poco el demo que me mandaste y salió esto. Creo que es hermoso y pensé que te gustaría escucharlo."

Las primeras notas empezaron a sonar y Jisung alzó la mirada hacia Chris en cuanto reconoció lo que era. No pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras sus manos se pasaban por su cabello.

Se estiró para abrazarlo y dijo contra su cuello mientras reía nerviosamente

"No puedo creerlo, ¿estás jugando?"

El mayor rió mientras abrazaba la cintura del sonriente chico con mejillas enrojecidas que ahora estaba sentado sobre sus piernas y miraba con ojos glaseados hacia la pantalla.

"¿Te gusta?"

Jisung asintió enérgicamente incapaz de borrar su sonrisa antes de explicarle

"Es increíble, ¿cómo pudiste hacer una pista tan decente a partir de la basura de demo que te mostré?... de hecho eso ni siquiera contaba como un demo, parecía una nota de voz y la porquería de pista que te envié... Chan, eres increíble."

Chris respondió con cierta firmeza

"Definitivamente no era una basura de demo, por eso pude acomodarlo un poco y agregarle un par de mezclas, pero el trabajo en esencia es todo tuyo. Espero que fuera como lo esperabas. _Sunshine_ se merece lo mejor del mundo, pero puedes guardar este como un demo para después, cuando por fin tengamos Binnie, tú y yo nuestro propio estudio."

"Dios mío, fue mil veces mejor. Gracias."

Exclamó Jisung con una enorme sonrisa sin poder dejar de acariciar con sus pulgares los pómulos de Chan mientras su mirada se perdía en la sonrisa contraria.

Solo hasta el momento en que sintió las manos de Chris abrazar su cintura para pegarlo un poco más a su pecho, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, pero lejos de sentirse avergonzado, se sentía como el lugar más adecuado del mundo y por eso recargó su cabeza contra el hombro del mayor, quién susurró de pronto

"Dijiste que cuando tuvieras 18 podría recordar tus palabras."

Jisung balanceó sus piernas un poco, aprovechando que al estar sentado sobre las piernas de su hyung, las propias quedaban colgando y sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba de una calidez sin igual, respondió juguetonamente

"¿O sea que no las habías recordado durante todo este tiempo?"

La preciosa risa de Chan llegó hasta sus oídos mientras una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente su cintura y respondió con gran seguridad

"Cada día de mi vida, pero enserio anhelaba por el día en que decidieras que estaba bien llamarme tu novio."

Jisung se enderezó aún estando sobre las piernas del mayor para mirarlo a los ojos y con una sonrisa le preguntó

"¿Esto es una confesión?"

"Quizá debí haber preparado algunos globos y flores." Soltó una risa de puros nervios y su rostro usualmente pálido se coloreó un poco conforme acariciaba una de las mejillas de Kang y entonces dijo con cierta esperanza. "Sé que aún falta un poco para que cumplas dieciocho oficialmente, pero ya vas a entrar a la universidad y si tú quisieras ser mi novio..."

Enserio Jisung pensó que podría derretirse en ese mismo instante estando sentado sobre el regazo de Bang Chan porque había esperado casi 6 años por esto y estaba amando cada segundo de ello.

Mordió su labio para no soltar una risa que delatara sus nervios y en lugar de ello, solo se encogió de hombros y le preguntó juguetonamente

"¿O sea que no lo éramos ya?"

Las cejas de Chris se alzaron por la sorpresa y preguntó entre risas

"¿Ah si? Todo este tiempo he sido novio del chico más asombroso del planeta y ni siquiera lo sabía." Sus labios pararon sobre una de las mejillas de Jisung para dejar un gran beso sonoro y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura mientras le decía. "Te amo. Enserio quisiera robarte ahora mismo y llevarte conmigo a Sidney."

Jisung era puras sonrisas y sonrojos entre sus ejercitados brazos mientras lo mantenía preso contra su pecho y escucharlo decir aquello solo logró hacer que su pulso se acelerara descomunalmente, entonces murmuró fingiendo un tono de reproche

"Por alguna extraña razón mi papá confía en ti."

"¿Tú no confías en mi?"

Los dedos de Jisung acomodaron suavemente el cabello que caía a los lados de la frente de Chris y entonces sonrió cuando quedó la piel despejada.

"Creo que no tengo otra opción más que hacerlo." Su mano bajó hacia el pecho del mayor donde sus dedos se engancharon al cuello de su camiseta para jalarlo hacia si mismo y suavemente besó sus labios antes de susurrar. "Te amo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el epílogo de Hero's Soup! Por fin el BangHan se volvió oficial y por fin el Jaehyungparkian tuvo su bendita boda :'3
> 
> No sé si quedó claro, pero hay 4 partes en el epílogo: en la primera Jisung tiene 15 años, en la segunda 16 y en las últimas dos tiene 17. Narrando tres años en 7000 palabras, siempre ganando conmigo ahre okno
> 
> Man In A Movie
> 
> https://youtu.be/aRwjiODaB8A
> 
> Tik Tok
> 
> https://youtu.be/bq5bQmdAR4Q
> 
> Sin nada más que decir al respecto, enserio espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si hay dudas ya saben que siempre pueden preguntarlas y yo haré lo posible por responder.
> 
> Muchas muchas gracias y aquí nos seguiremos viendo.


	49. special: if hero's soup becomes my comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precuela de Hero's Soup: La historia de Brian y Wendy lidiando con la realidad de ser padres

_ Febrero _

Enserio no lo podía creer.

Alzó la mirada del artefacto entre sus manos hacia el rostro empapado en lágrimas de Wendy y preguntó

"¿Estás segura?"

"No me tendrías enfrente si no lo estuviera."

Ella no había parado de llorar desde que le había dejado ese artefacto en las manos. Brian no estaba seguro de que esperar cuando la noche anterior, su ex novia (quién le dijo que jamás lo quería volver a ver en su vida) le llamó y con tono neutral le dijo que necesitaba verlo urgentemente.

Pensó que quizá tendría algún problema de dinero, quizá que querría alguna explicación por la súbita ruptura de su relación, pero jamás pensó que lo recibiría en ese café con una prueba de embarazo positiva.

"Wen..."

Ella intentó limpiarse las lágrimas cuando le preguntó completamente angustiada

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Younghyun no tenía ni la más mínima idea, en ese mismo momento estaba en blanco y era incapaz de pensar con claridad, por eso le preguntó directamente

"¿Quieres tenerlo? Yo haré lo que tú quieras."

La adolescente bufó demostrando toda la frustración con la que cargaba y exclamó

"No puedes dejarme toda la decisión a mi."

"Tu decisión es la más importante aquí, tu eres quien va a cargar con el embarazo por los siguientes meses."

La mirada de Wendy paró sobre la mesa y el temor que la invadió fue evidente en su tono de voz

"No estoy lista para ser madre, Brian... ¿Qué se supone que haga?"

No, sinceramente él tampoco estaba listo para algo así. Apenas tenía 17 años, ¿cómo se suponía que mantuviera a un bebé?

Encontró su mirada con la de Wendy y le preguntó cautelosamente

"¿Quieres que lo abortemos?"

"¡No!" La mirada disgustada hizo a Brian sentirse avergonzado por siquiera haberlo sugerido, pero la expresión de su ex novia de inmediato se tornó angustiada cuando pareció considerar la idea y susurró. "Pero... ¿Y si nosotros lo... No, no, no. Olvídalo, eso no es correcto, no podemos hacerle esto solo porque fuimos unos inmaduros estúpidos."

Estaba de acuerdo, pero eso no cambiaba en lo absoluto su situación.

Solo para recapitular: ambos eran menores de edad, estaban de intercambio en otro continente, muy apenas podían costear sus propias comidas y salir bien librados para pagar por algún paseo escolar.

Las cosas no lucían muy favorables, pero de todas formas, Younghyun miró a su estresada ex novia a los ojos y le dijo

"Escucha, si tú quieres continuar, te prometo que yo me haré cargo."

Los ojos de Seungwan se cerraron por un segundo mientras tomaba una profunda respiración y le preguntó con un rastro de alivio que no estaba ahí antes

"¿Lo dices enserio? Dijiste que..."

"Sé lo que dije. Y esto no va a cambiar ese hecho, pero soy tan responsable del resultado como tú..." Tragó con fuerza antes de tomar la mano de Wendy para continuar. "No podría darle la espalda a mi hijo."

_Su hijo_. Dios, en verdad estaba asustado.

Los delgados dedos de Wendy se aferraron con fuerza a los de Brian, entonces recargó su frente contra su palma y le preguntó

"¿Cómo es que acabamos aquí, Brian?"

"Creo que fuimos descuidados con el condón..."

Quería decir _fui descuidado_ , sin embargo aun le costaba asimilar toda la situación por la que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento.

Wendy suspiró completamente derrotada mientras las lágrimas no paraban de cruzar su rostro y le confesó

"Tengo mucho miedo. Mis padres... ellos no comprenderán."

El mayor sostuvo la delgada mano de Wendy entre las suyas y le dijo

"Wendy, tranquilízate. No te estreses tanto, el bebé..."

"¿El bebé?" Exclamó alterada y mirándolo como si estuviera demente. "Ya no habrá bebé cuando mis padres me maten por ser tan estúpida."

Younghyun realmente no tenía la certeza de lo que iba a decirle, pero en ese momento solo quería consolarla un poco

"Tus padres no van a darte la espalda, verás que lo tomarán bien y lo aceptaran. Quizá tarden un poco, pero te apoyarán."

Seungwan bufó y seguido soltó una risa burlona cuando le preguntó

"¿Ah si? ¿Crees que van a tomar bien el hecho de que su hija tontamente se dejó embarazar por el chico gay que nunca les agradó? Lo dudo muchísimo, Brian."

Bueno, puesto en contexto de hecho sonaba terrible, pero ya estaban ahí, ¿qué otra les quedaba?

Tomó una profunda respiración y se mentalizó a si mismo de que tenía que hacerlo antes de decir

"Wendy, llamaré hoy a mis padres, quiero que lo sepan para saber si ellos nos apoyan, si lo hacen... Entonces espero que pueda darte tranquilidad a la hora de hablar con tus padres. No voy a dejarte sola con esto, ¿Okay? Aunque nadie nos apoye, vamos a hacer que ese bebé salga adelante."

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente por varios segundos y entonces Wendy volvió a romper en un llanto desesperado que Brian hizo todo lo posible por calmar resguárdandola entre sus brazos.

***

"Mamá, estoy en problemas."

Quizá fue con eso con lo que debió haber comenzado la llamada, pero desde el momento en que su madre le contestó el teléfono, la mujer no había parado de hablar y de preguntarle cosas específicas, así que apenas hasta la media hora de llamada había logrado traer el tema a colación.

"¿Que hiciste, Younghyun?"

El tono de desconfianza total de su madre fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir culpable y dudó un poco en si su decisión había sido la correcta

"Es que yo..." Cerró los ojos un segundo porque sabía que después de ese segundo, su progenitora estaría completamente decepcionada de él y necesitaba un momento para aceptarlo. "Mamá, por favor perdóname... Wendy está embarazada."

Hubo un silencio prolongado y Brian en verdad quería morirse por lo que le había hecho a sus padres, por lo que les había hecho a Wendy y a sí mismo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello completamente desesperado por la falta de reacción, hasta que escuchó a su madre aclararse la garganta y luego preguntar en un tono neutral evidentemente contenido

"¿No usaron protección o qué ocurrió?"

Se sintió tan avergonzado y no pudo soportar el tono de decepción presente en la voz de su progenitora, pero aún no era momento de descomponerse por completo, ni siquiera le había explicado la situación.

"Cometimos un error."

No sabía qué más decirle, ambos habían sido terriblemente irresponsables, pero ¿qué les quedaba mas que aceptar las consecuencias?

El tono de su madre se mantuvo calmado cuando le preguntó

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

No esperaba una felicitación, pero le dolió esa respuesta. Se merecía que le gritaran, necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo para hacerlo razonar que esa era su realidad y no una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, esa era la reacción que había obtenido y la aceptaría. Sostuvo con fuerza el celular contra su oído y murmuró tan apenado

"No sé qué pasó mamá, solo sé que ya le dije a Wendy que voy a hacerme cargo."

La voz de la mujer tembló un poco cuando respondió con seriedad

"Y así debe de ser. Tu padre y yo no te hemos inculcado otra cosa más que la responsabilidad como forma de vida, así que espero que te hagas cargo de tu nueva familia."

Claro, le había faltado aclarar ese pequeño detalle.

"Uhm... Esa es la otra cosa que quería decirte. Wendy y yo no vamos a mudarnos juntos ni a casarnos."

"¿Ya lo decidieron?"

Su madre sonó en verdad confundida y él se apresuró a aclararle

"Sí. Voy a hacerme cargo de mi hijo, pero no vamos a estar juntos."

Volvió a haber un silencio prolongado entre ellos que solo fue interrumpido cuando su madre suspiró cansada y le explicó

"Creo que está demás decirte que eso podría afectar notablemente al bebé, Younghyun. Él necesita de una familia amorosa y que de preferencia esté unida."

Brian sentía que cada vez que hablaba decepcionaba un poco más a su madre, pero ahora tenía una vida completamente nueva y diferente por delante, así que tendría que aprender a ser fuerte por ello

"Tendrá a dos padres amorosos, pero no puedo estar con Wendy." Ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, no podía evitarlo por siempre, así que simplemente lo soltó. "Soy gay."

Enserio había manejado la situación en la peor manera posible, ¿por qué no le había dicho esta información antes a su madre? ¿por qué tuvo que esperar hasta que el agua le llegara al cuello?

Recargó su frente contra su palma y esperó pacientemente por una respuesta, la cual simplemente fue una pregunta angustiada

"¿Seungwan lo sabe?"

No supo como sentirse con esa respuesta, realmente no estaba seguro de qué esperaba, pero su madre estaba en todo su derecho a sentirse completamente abrumada.

Así que no la presionó y solo respondió

"Si, se lo dije desde enero y fue por esa razón que terminamos, pero ahora... Todo es diferente, ella sabe que no vamos a estar juntos, lo acepta y está de acuerdo."

"Oh mi dios..."

Y por primera vez escuchó un sollozo. Había hecho a su madre llorar y no se perdonaría por ello jamás.

"Perdón, mamá. Por favor perdóname."

La mujer suspiró y trató de calmar su llanto al responder

"Ay Younghyun, no es eso, solo creí que... eras un chico más sensato y precavido. Pensé que te había educado de otra manera."

Suspiró y él mismo empezó a lagrimear un poco porque ella ni siquiera estaba enojada, solo estaba tan decepcionada y no sabía ni como hacer para empezar a intentar recuperar su confianza.

Tras un par de sollozos, la escuchó decir de nuevo tratando de sonar calmada

"Bueno, supongo que esta era la llamada de las revelaciones, ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? ¿Te tatuaste? ¿Un nuevo piercing?"

Ojalá le hubiera dicho que lo habían arrestado por embriagarse en público o algo así, pero no, le estaba diciendo que el futuro que habían pensado ya había cambiado drásticamente y solo agregó

"No, es todo por ahora. Perdóname mamá."

Literalmente eso era lo único que podía decirle.

Pero al parecer ella si quería decirle mucho más, pues respiró profundo antes de comentarle

"Escucha Younghyun... Está bien. Lo del embarazo de Seungwan fue un error, pero ambos deben afrontar las consecuencias, ese pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada, así que deben hacer todo lo posible por permitirle crecer dignamente. Esto cambiará tu vida radicalmente, pero no es el final, todo lo contrario, ahora te queda aun más por vivir ya que tienes a ese pequeño como motivo para salir adelante. Respecto a lo otro... ¿Que puedo decirte, hijo? No voy a amarte menos por el hecho de que no te gustan las mujeres, pero debo admitir que es muy abrumadora toda la situación. Creo que necesito tiempo para digerir ambas noticias, prometo que necesito solo tiempo para aceptar que ahora tienes un futuro completamente diferente por delante."

Enserio amaba a esa mujer y también se sentía tan terrible por haberla decepcionado.

"Si, entiendo. Gracias y lo siento de nuevo."

Parecía que su madre ya se había calmado lo suficiente, porque le preguntó con mayor naturalidad

"¿Y qué pretenden hacer? Tienen que volver a Corea, no pueden tenerlo allá."

Ya lo habían considerado y al menos para eso si tenía una respuesta

"Volveremos a Corea en junio cuando acabe el año de intercambio, por mientras veré qué hago para ahorrar un poco de dinero aquí."

"Wendy necesita llevar control prenatal, Younghyun, deben ver a un doctor."

Y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado al escuchar a su madre hablándole de nuevo con esa preocupación normal de madre. Lo sintió como una caricia a una herida y como si eso pudiera darle la fuerza que buscaba para seguir

"Entiendo, conseguiré dinero para que vayamos con un ginecólogo."

"Sé que esto nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, así que... Si necesitan algo, por favor llamen, Younghyun. Incluso si lo que necesitas es dinero para vitaminas, ácido fólico o lo que sea, dinos."

Esa declaración lo dejó pensando y de hecho le preguntó angustiado

"¿Le dirás a papá?"

La mujer pareció pensarlo porque tardó un par de segundos en preguntar

"¿Quieres decírselo tú?"

"No lo sé... Siento que podría ofenderse si no lo escucha de mi, pero tengo miedo."

No creía que fuera a intentar asesinarlo, menos ahora que tenía que ver por un bebé que venía en camino, pero valía la pena ser cuidadosos.

Su madre respondió

"Déjame prepararlo para la noticia, ¿Okay? Yo le diré que te llame."

En verdad no estaba seguro de que le deparaba, pero al menos ya sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de los hombros.

"Gracias, mamá."

_ Marzo _

"Soy yo, ¿Abres la puerta por favor?"

Wendy se puso de pie con el teléfono en mano y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y le dijo mientras lo veía entrar con confianza absoluta

"Sabes que no se supone que vengan personas a visitarme a la casa."

Brian se encogió de hombros y le mostró las bolsas con víveres en sus manos.

"El doctor dijo que tienes que comer muy bien, así que yo me aseguraré de ello, ¿Okay?"

Wendy vio todo lo que había comprado y supo que eso debió haber costado una fortuna.

"Brian, no es necesario que..."

"Claro que es necesario." Ni siquiera la dejó terminar, su salud no estaría a discusión. "Estás dando vida, Wen. Si no te alimentas bien, podrías enfermar y nadie queremos eso."

La chica miró al mayor empezar a sacar las verduras y la carne que había traído para preparar sus alimentos y se sintió realmente enternecida por la acción.

Brian tomó el mandil que encontró en la cocina y le preguntó

"¿Podrías prestarme un marcador permanente? Prepararé comida para toda la semana y la guardaremos en la nevera. Me encantaría venir a cocinarte todos los días, pero no voy a tener tiempo, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo después de la escuela. Necesitaremos dinero y hay que empezar aunque sea por algo pequeño."

Seungwan asintió y buscó un marcador en uno de los cajones junto a la estufa, sin embargo interrumpió su búsqueda para acercarse a su ex novio y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras le decía

"Gracias."

_ Abril _

Tras ver que Younghyun iba todos los días a ver a Wendy a eso de las 8, pero jamás se quedaba hasta después de las 10, los dueños de la casa habían dejado de molestar respecto a las visitas del joven.

Tal como esa noche en que llegó después del trabajo con un frasco en su mano y exclamó

"Conseguí esto para ti. Mi mamá me dijo que a ella le había funcionado muy bien para las estrías. Es aceite de almendras, se lo añades a tu crema normal y funciona como una capa de grasa."

Le pasó el frasco a la chica, quien lo miró con una sonrisa sobre el rostro todo el tiempo mientras le explicaba los supuestos fundamentos de la emulsión

"Gracias, Brian."

Younghyun solo dejó su mochila sobre el suelo y respondió

"No tienes que agradecerme, solo espero que te sea de ayuda." Vio como la chica se empezaba a arremangar la camiseta hacia el torso, pero batallaba para tomar la crema al mismo tiempo, así que le ofreció. "Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a..."

Quizá había ido demasiado lejos al sugerirlo, pero Wendy no parecía ofendida, de hecho le sonrió y asintió con una sonrisa.

Brian se acercó a ella para tomar el frasco, entonces le puso un poco del aceite a la crema hasta que la emulsión era de la consistencia correcta y entonces empezó a untarle con cuidado por todo el abdomen a la madre de su hijo.

Estaba bastante concentrado en su tarea hasta que escuchó a Wendy preguntar preocupada

"¿Cómo conseguiste..."

"Mi mamá me envió algo de dinero, pero también tengo un poco porque me pagaron ayer."

Los pocos dólares canadienses que ganaba no ayudaban demasiado, pero era mucho mejor que nada en lo absoluto, así que no se quejaba, lograban pagar la mayoría de la comida y vitaminas.

"Quizá yo también debería buscar un empleo..."

Apenas la escuchó sugerirlo, Brian incluso paró con su acción y la miró a los ojos para decirle

"Wendy, por favor no lo digas. Tu condición es delicada, permíteme cuidar de ti."

_ Mayo _

Llegó a la casa en que se hospedaba Wendy como ya era usual y entró a la habitación de la chica.

"Hola." Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y luego se sujetó el no muy abultado vientre sin poder dejar de reír. Brian ladeó su cabeza confundido y agregó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Acércate."

Lo hizo, tomó asiento sobre la cama de su ex novia y dejó que tomara su mano para acomodarla encima de su abdomen.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par apenas sintió la primera pulsación contra su palma y exclamó

"Dios mío."

Seungwan soltó una risa incontrolable y llevó la otra mano de Brian hacia su vientre para que lo sintiera de nuevo

"Es una locura, se mueve demasiado cada vez que estoy contigo..."

Younghyun no podía parar de sonreír mientras sentía pulsaciones esporádicas contra su palma a través del firme útero de Wendy.

Alzó su mirada hacia el rostro de la madre de su hijo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa que por primera vez en meses lucía despreocupada.

Miró su vientre que empezaba a mostrarse un poco redondo y solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que en verdad Wendy era la mujer más bella del mundo.

"¿Por qué me ves así, Brian?"

_Porque te ves hermosa._

No podía decirle eso, sabía que Wendy podría ofenderse o creer que estaba jugando, así que le respondió

"Porque... Te ves más feliz."

Alzó la vista hacia ella y notó de nuevo esa mirada melancólica.

"¿Qué sucede, Wen?"

La mano derecha de Wendy paró sobre su sien para recorrer el cabello hacia atrás y le preguntó con una expresión triste 

"¿Por qué tienes que ser gay, Brian?"

***

"¿Ya has decidido a qué universidad vas a entrar?"

Wendy se encogió de hombros mientras movía la comida sobre su plato con el tenedor y respondió sin darle importancia

"¿Para qué? Voy a parir en septiembre, de cualquier forma no podré iniciar en otoño."

Brian se quedó congelado al escuchar esas palabras y le dijo

"Podrás, yo voy a ayudarte con todo y lo sabes."

La menor alzó la mirada hacia él y le preguntó con gran escepticismo

"¿Vas a amamantar a nuestro bebé?"

De acuerdo, no podía hacerlo todo, pero eso no quería decir que fuera imposible, sería difícil pero él no la dejaría sola.

La volteó a ver y le preguntó consternado

"¿Enserio no quieres entrar a la universidad?"

Wendy no lo miró a los ojos cuando respondió

"Quizá pueda aplicar para entrar en primavera."

"Sabes que si tú quieres hacerlo en septiembre, yo voy a hacer todo por apoyarte, ¿Verdad? Nos ajustaremos, no tienes que renunciar así sin más."

"No lo sé..." Entonces lo miró a los ojos y continuó. "Pero supongo que tú ya decidiste."

No estaba seguro de porqué se sintió tan expuesto de pronto, aun así contestó

"Me gustaría aplicar para Hongik."

Wendy asintió y solo se encogió de hombros al decir

"Es una buena escuela, debes prepararte bien."

_ Junio _

En cuanto volvieron a Corea, los padres de ambos adolescentes hicieron todo lo posible por darle la mejor atención ginecológica a Seungwan, lo que fuera para que el bebé naciera perfectamente.

Lo primero que hicieron fue llevarlos con el médico de confianza de la señora Son, quien se puso en contacto con el ginecólogo que llevó el control de Wendy durante sus meses en Canadá para poder estar de acuerdo en todo.

Desde la primera cita el doctor realizó un sonograma para verificar el óptimo estado tanto de la madre como del bebé y les preguntó

"¿Ya les dijeron el sexo del bebé?" Wendy negó, entonces el doctor les preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Gustan saberlo?"

Brian y Wendy se miraron sorprendidos y él simplemente se encogió de hombros al decir

"Cómo tú decidas."

Wendy mordió su labio y miró al doctor para asentir en su dirección.

El hombre señaló una parte de la imagen en el monitor y dijo

"Es niño."

El pulso de Brian se disparó como loco al escuchar eso y su sonrisa se volvió tan grande que sintió que moriría.

***

"Definitivamente se tiene que llamar SeungHo o JinHyun, como alguno de tus abuelos."

Wendy tomó su bolso antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta y decir cómo ultimátum

"El nombre lo decidiremos Younghyun y yo, mamá."

"Solo espero que al menos eso lo planeen bien, Seungwan."

Le dio la espalda a la mujer y salió de la casa para encontrarse con el padre de su hijo.

Era el día libre de Younghyun en su trabajo, así que a petición de Seungwan estaban sentados enseguida del río Han, era pleno junio y el calor era demasiado intenso para estar exponiéndose al sol, Brian lo sabía y había intentado persuadir a la madre de su hijo para que fueran a un lugar donde pudieran protegerse del sol, quizá el centro comercial o hasta su propia casa, pero Wendy estaba decidida a ir a sentarse enseguida del río Han.

Younghyun sabía que le gustaba el lugar por el sonido del agua en el caudal, los colores tan vivos de las plantas, el azul en el cielo y porque el aire simple y sencillamente olía a fresco, así que no refutó y se mantuvo sentado ahí a pesar del calor tan intenso.

Wendy estaba recostada sobre la manta que había llevado Brian, recargándose sobre sus codos para alcanzar a mirar el río a la distancia y con Younghyun sentado a un lado mirando de reojo el abdomen redondo y firme de su ex novia.

Brian podía ser gay pero no ciego. Wendy estaba radiante. Su madre le había explicado que ocurría algo curioso con las mujeres embarazadas: se tornaban naturalmente hermosas.

Quizá no le había creído al inicio, pero conforme pasaban los meses y Wendy se miraba más embarazada aún, también se veía más bonita ante sus ojos. Simple y sencillamente era hermosa con su piel suave e iluminada sin necesidad de maquillaje, su creciente vientre solo evidenciaba aún más su diminuta cintura femenina y en general ella lucía extraordinariamente sana. Era una mujer dando vida y eso era precioso.

"Me gusta Jisung."

Brian reaccionó de su análisis y le preguntó

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que me gusta el nombre Jisung." Volteó a ver al padre de su hijo a los ojos y agregó. "Es bonito y... Creo que suena lindo con tu apellido."

_Kang Jisung._

Joder, era hermoso.

"Me encanta."

Incapaz de esconder su sonrisa, se inclinó un poco para pegar su mejilla al vientre de Wendy y susurró

"Jisung... Serás un bebé precioso."

_ Julio _

"Te traje esto. No sé si te sirva, mi mamá jura que es mágico para los bebés."

Brian lo aceptó y dijo

"Gracias, no tenías que molestarte."

"Claro que sí, Jisungie será parte de la pandilla cuando nazca, ¿no?"

Brian apreciaba a JaeBeom, era uno de los únicos amigos que había seguido en contacto con él aún después de que se había ido a Canadá y seguía estando ahí para él con todo el asunto del embarazo.

"¿Sabes cómo está Sungjin?"

Ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde había sacado el coraje para preguntar aquello, pero JaeBeom no pareció alterarse en lo absoluto, de hecho solo asintió y empezó a hablar completamente ajeno a los problemas que pudieran haber surgido entre ambos mayores

"Él está bien. Entrará en septiembre a estudiar medicina. Lo sabías ¿No?"

No, no lo sabía.

"Entonces ¿Si renunció por completo a la música?"

JaeBeom se encogió de hombros y respondió quitándole importancia a sus palabras

"Dice que de todas formas nunca le gustó demasiado."

Brian sintió que le dolió un poco escuchar eso, al parecer _él_ no era lo único que nunca le gustó demasiado.

JaeBeom lo miró confundido y dijo de pronto

"Sabes, nunca he podido entender que es lo que ocurrió entre ustedes para que dejaran de ser amigos. Siempre estaban juntos, eran inseparables. Yo creía que tenían una conexión muy diferente. De hecho incluso pensamos que eran un poco más íntimos. ¿Ustedes no...?"

El orgullo de Brian ya estaba pisoteado y hecho papilla por el suelo, lo mínimo que podía hacer para mejorarlo un poco era decirle a JaeBeom que de hecho si existió un _nosotros_ con Sungjin; pero a pesar de todas las cosas, el corazón de Younghyun aún se estremecía ante la sola mención de su nombre y quería protegerlo porque sino todo lo que había pasado habría sido en vano.

Se tragó su orgullo, porque a pesar de todo no dañaría a Sungjin y con una sonrisa de diversión completamente fingida dijo

"No, cómo crees. No, de hecho en esos tiempos yo ni siquiera sabía que era gay... Sungjin tampoco tenía idea."

La mirada que su amigo le dedicó no parecía convencida, pero no preguntó al respecto, en realidad dijo

"Mmh... El otro día me preguntó por ti, parecía un poco angustiado."

Younghyun alzó la mirada tan rápido que podría haber sido sospechoso, por suerte JaeBeom estaba completamente distraído mientras miraba la caja del calentador de teteras que le había llevado.

Preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado ansioso, aunque falló claramente en el proceso

"¿Él enserio preguntó por mi? ¿Qué te dijo?"

JaeBeom dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se encogió de hombros mientras decía sin darle importancia

"Me preguntó acerca de como estabas y yo le dije que ibas a ser papá. Creo que se sorprendió demasiado, de hecho al inicio pensé que iba a caerse de su silla o algo así, pero al final solo me dijo que le alegraba que hubieras encontrado tu camino así como él. Honestamente no lo comprendí, no supe si se refería a la paternidad como un homólogo de la carrera de medicina, pero de todas formas jamás comprendí muy bien a Sungjin hyung."

Brian si lo había entendido y dolió infinitamente. Sungjin no se refería a haber encontrado su camino en la vida, sino a haber aprendido a fingir ser heterosexual.

A pesar de todo, contuvo la decepción en su rostro y solo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fingida

"Yo tampoco lo comprendí nunca."

_ Agosto _

"¿Puedes venir por mi?"

"Si, por supuesto. ¿Estás bien?"

Wendy asintió aunque sabía que no podía verla y le dijo

"No quiero estar sola."

No requirió de otra explicación, solo tomó las llaves del auto y respondió

"Voy por ti ya."

Younghyun tocó el timbre aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde y de hecho fue el señor Son el que abrió la puerta

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué no conoces la palabra respeto?"

"Papá, ya déjalo. Yo le llamé."

El hombre miró mal a su hija y también al muchacho afuera de su casa y exclamó

"No vas a meterlo a mi casa."

Wendy puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la a para tomar la mano de Brian mientras decía

"No importa, yo voy con él."

El señor Son miró completamente incrédulo hacia su hija y exclamó

"Seungwan, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Soy tu padre y me tienes que obedecer."

Pero ella no hizo caso y siguió jalando a Younghyun hacia el auto aparcado junto a la acera.

Brian no la cuestionó durante el camino, pero notó la mirada perdida que mantenía sobre la calle.

Llegaron a la casa de los Kang y Wendy susurró

"No quiero meterte en problemas."

"Descuida, mis padres no se enojarán."

Abrieron la puerta y estaba la señora Kang esperando a su hijo con expresión de angustia

"Dios mío, Younghyun, no vuelvas a irte sin avisar a donde vas. Me tenías muy preocupada."

El adolescente se acercó a su madre para tranquilizarla diciendo

"Perdón, mamá. Fui por Wendy, ella necesita descansar."

La mujer miró a la madre de su nieto y con la mirada mucho más suavizada dijo

"Es verdad, necesitas descansar, Seungwan."

Younghyun se apresuró a aclarar

"Dormirá en mi habitación, yo usaré el sofá de mi cuarto."

La señora Kang asintió y solo dejó que subieran sin decir nada, ya sabía que su hijo no iba a convertir su casa en un motel, al menos no con Wendy, y aunque así fuera ¿qué más podía pasar? La adolescente ya estaba embarazada y Younghyun ya le había dicho que era homosexual.

Brian acomodó su cama para que Wendy se recostara y él acomodó el sofá-cama en la esquina para él, pero ella estiró su mano y le pidió que se acercara

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Te sientas conmigo un momento?"

Younghyun tomó asiento a su lado y sobre la cama, solo sosteniendo su mano sin decir nada hasta que ella susurró de la nada

"Tengo miedo."

Brian se confundió un poco por dicha declaración, por eso le preguntó

"¿De qué?"

Wendy lo miró a los ojos y acarició su propio vientre al responder

"De que llegue Jisung y yo no esté lista."

No sabía como decirle que él llevaba casi 7 meses muriendo de miedo, sabía que Wendy necesitaba una forma de confirmar que todo saldría bien, pero solo supo decirle

"Quisiera decirte que no tengas miedo porque todo saldrá bien, pero... sinceramente yo también estoy muriendo de miedo."

Seungwan entrelazó sus dedos y con una angustia indescriptible preguntó

"¿En qué nos metimos, Brian?"

"No lo sé."

Su mano fue colocada sobre su redondo abdomen por la misma Wendy y le preguntó con ojos esperanzados

"¿Estarás conmigo en el hospital?"

Brian sonrió y sin dejar de acariciar su vientre, respondió

"Por supuesto."

_ Septiembre _

"Voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo, Wendy."

La chica contrajo su rostro por el dolor y asintió con lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos

"Gracias, Brian."

Los enfermeros se la llevaron en una silla de ruedas hacia dentro del pabellón y Younghyun solo se quedó parado a la mitad de la sala de espera.

El señor Son se acercó a él y le dijo con molestia

"Tú le hiciste esto a mi hija. Lo mínimo que espero es que te hagas cargo."

Brian en verdad no sabía qué era lo que los padres de Wendy querían de él, todo lo que hacía era para poder brindarles salud tanto a ella como al bebé, veía por ellos y en ningún momento había pensado siquiera en ser un padre desentendido, ¿qué querían de él?

Sus padres lo acompañaron en todo momento, Wendy duró casi 8 horas en labor de parto, durante las cuales Brian muy apenas lograba mantenerse sentado durante cinco minutos antes de volver a caminar desesperado de un lado al otro; cuando por fin alcanzó la dilatación necesaria, Wendy fue llevada a la sala de expulsión, donde no tardó mas que unos cuantos minutos en dar a luz.

"¿Usted es el esposo de Son Seungwan?" Brian pensó su respuesta pero asintió de cualquier forma y el doctor dijo con una sonrisa. "Felicidades, nació un varón muy fuerte y sano, ¿quiere conocerlo?"

Brian sentía todo tan irreal que solo asintió hasta que su madre lo sacudió un poco y lo hizo reaccionar de su ensueño para empezar a seguir al médico hacia la habitación donde acababan de dejar a Wendy.

La señora Kang le dijo que lo esperarían afuera, que entrara él primero para conocer a su hijo.

Tuvo mucho miedo cuando abrió la puerta, pero se relajó demasiado cuando Seungwan lo miró a los ojos en cuanto entró a la habitación y con una sonrisa cansada pero absolutamente satisfecha le dijo

"Hola, Brian."

El agotamiento en las facciones de Wendy era casi palpable y Younghyun sintió que su pecho se relajaba al verla sonreír

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien... cansada como el infierno, pero valió la pena." Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara y agregó señalando al pequeño bulto que descansaba contra su pecho. "Él es Jisung. Nuestro hijo, Brian."

Las piernas de Younghyun temblaron como si fueran de gelatina, pero de todas formas se las ingenió para acercarse hasta la cama y no pudo contener las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos cuando vio al pequeño bebé que descansaba contra el pecho de Wendy.

Era tan pequeño, se veía tan frágil, pero tan hermoso.

No importaba cuántos padres antes hubieran dicho que sus hijos eran los bebés más hermosos del mundo, porque esa era una vil mentira.

Jisung era en verdad el bebé más hermoso del mundo, estaba hinchado por el esfuerzo del parto y aun así lucía simplemente hermoso, el resto de los padres orgullosos debían envidiarlo por tener a un hijo tan precioso; su sonrisa se estaba peleando con sus lágrimas al punto en que no sabía qué demonios hacer.

_ 0 meses _

"Es tan hermoso. Míralo, es idéntico a ti."

Brian ladeó su cabeza un poco intentando hallar el parecido y preguntó

"¿De verdad?"

Su madre soltó una risa, pero fue cuidadosa de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a su nieto y le dijo

"Si, aunque sus mejillas son iguales a las de Seungwan. Es un niño tan hermoso." Acarició la cabeza del niño y susurró. "Eres idéntico a tu padre, Jisungie, pero tú eres más guapo."

Brian fingió estar indignado, porque no importaba en que sentido hubiera sido involucrado en esa declaración, su madre tenía toda la razón: Jisung en verdad era un bebé de lo más hermoso.

Su padre le palmeó el hombro y con una sonrisa orgullosa le dijo

"Lo harás bien, hijo. Lo sé."

_ 1 mes _

"¿Ya te vas?"

Lo cuestionó su madre cuando vio que ni siquiera acabó de comer

"Sí, pasaré a comprar unas cosas que me pidió Wendy para dejárselas antes de ir al trabajo."

"Hijo, necesitas comer bien. Estás matándote entre la escuela, el trabajo y las horas que cuidas de Jisung."

Quería aprovechar el tiempo mientras pudiera hacerlo, su hijo se estaba quedando en casa de la familia Son, habían acordado que era lo mejor tanto para Wendy como para el bebé, así que Younghyun solo había podido ver a su pequeño unas cuantas horas al día durante ese mes, pues seguía trabajando medio tiempo para solventar los gastos de Jisung y además había conseguido ser aceptado en la universidad que quería, por lo tanto la mayor parte de su día se iba en clases, trabajo, compras que Wendy le pedía y aunque hacía todo lo posible por pasar horas con Jisung, los señores Son aún lo odiaban y le habían dejado mas que claro a su hija que Younghyun solo podría ir de visita por un par de horas al día porque no era correcto que se la pasara metido en una casa ajena.

Él en verdad ya no podía esperar porque Jisung creciera un poco más para poder llevarlo a pasar la noche en su casa y que los señores Son dejaran de decir que estaba siendo impertinente.

_ 2 meses _ _._

"¡Mamá, ayuda!"

La señora Kang puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a su hijo para retirarle de entre sus brazos al bebé que estaba deshaciéndose en llanto.

"Ya te dije cómo tienes que cargarlo, Younghyun."

"Pero es que..."

"Pero es que nada. Jisung no es un juguete ni una mascota, tienes que tratarlo como el bebé frágil que es. Ya te dije que tienes que acomodarlo de esta manera contra tu pecho y rodear su espalda así con tu palma."

Brian se encogió un poco en sí mismo cuando su madre le devolvió al bebé a los brazos y le acomodó las manos alrededor de su pequeña espalda.

El niño se tranquilizó paulatinamente hasta que recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de su padre y sujetó la camiseta entre sus pequeñas manos.

Younghyun sonrió inconscientemente al ver como el pequeño de meses dormitaba entre sus brazos.

_ 6 meses _

"¡Ya déjenme en paz!"

Gritó Seungwan antes de tomar en brazos al pequeño Jisung que no paraba de llorar.

Su madre negó con la cabeza, claramente reprobando todo y exclamó

"¡A esto es a lo que me refería precisamente! ¿Creías que era tan sencillo? Tomaron decisiones de adultos, ahora tendrán que comportarse como tal."

Los ojos de Wendy se cristalizaron y aún abrazando al bebé contra su pecho, casi suplicó

"¿Pueden por favor irse? Están alterando a Jisung."

Esa vez fue su padre quién intervino y le dijo

"Este era el problema que nos temíamos precisamente cuando decidiste embarazarte de ese criminal."

Wendy ya no lo soportó y solo les dio la espalda mientras acariciaba la espalda del pequeño intentando calmar su llanto desesperado, al menos uno de ellos tenía que calmarse porque ella ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"Solo salgan de aquí."

Su madre volvió a hablar con voz terminante

"Este es nuestro punto precisamente, Seungwan, estás sola. Ese muchacho no era bueno para ti y te lo dijimos mil veces. Dime ¿Quién va a llevarse la peor parte de todo esto sino es tu propio hijo?" Wendy sintiéndose completamente desesperada empezó a buscar algo en la pañalera y en el mueble donde mantenía las cosas del bebé. "¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Siquiera estás escuchando lo que te digo?"

Ni siquiera volteó a ver a su madre cuando le respondió cortante

"Jisung necesita leche."

"Pues háblale al malviviente de su padre para que la consiga y se la traiga al bebé, que sepa lo que sufres cada madrugada, que se de cuenta de como no puedes dormir."

Seungwan ya no pudo más y solo se aproximó amenazante hacia la puerta

"Váyanse, ya no quiero escucharlos o van a hacer que Jisung empiece a llorar de nuevo."

Los señores Son parecieron darse cuenta de que en efecto el niño ahora solo miraba todo con ojos grandes y en silencio, casi como si hubiera comprendido que lo último que su madre necesitaba era más estrés.

Ambos adultos se retiraron de la habitación y Wendy no dudó en cerrar la puerta antes de caminar hacia la ventana, Jisung ya no se removía entre sus brazos, de hecho solo se quedó quieto y jugando con el cabello castaño de la adolescente mientras el hipo lo atacaba ocasionalmente.

Wendy se sentó sobre el marco de la ventana para poder mirar a su hijo a los ojos y susurró

"Sé que esto es una porquería de vida, Jisungie... Perdóname por eso y por no poder darte algo mejor, pero te juro que papá y yo hacemos todo para mejorar las cosas..."

El bebé no parecía entender nada en lo absoluto mientras jugaba con los mechones de cabello de su madre, lo cual le sacó una risa a Seungwan antes de mirar hacia el reloj: 2:48 a.m.

Era egoísta llamarle, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Tomó su celular y entonces marcó ese único contacto que siempre contestaba.

No se escuchó ni un tono en la línea antes de que se abriera y luego escuchara la somnolienta voz del padre de su hijo

"Wendy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?"

Seungwan se sintió terrible porque se escuchaba muy cansado, seguramente lo había despertado

"Perdón por despertarte, Brian..."

Se escucharon varios sonidos como si algo se estuviera rasgando en el fondo y luego escuchó a Younghyun decir en medio de un bostezo

"No te preocupes, no me despertaste... Estaba acabando la tarea y apenas había empezado a estudiar para un examen que tengo mañana..." Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio antes de que el mayor corrigiera. "Bueno, hoy..."

El pecho de Wendy se encogió un poco ante esa declaración y le preguntó

"¿Por qué no estudias en la mañana? Es demasiado tarde."

Brian empezó a responder, pero fue atacado por un bostezo a la mitad

"No voy a tener tiempo, mi examen es a las ocho, tendría que dormir una hora y media antes de volver a levantarme."

Seungwan acarició la espalda de Jisung tranquilizadoramente y preguntó preocupada

"¿No pudiste estudiar antes?"

"No tuve tiempo ni de sacar los libros en el trabajo, pero está bien... solo me faltan un par de temas para acabar de estudiar."

Demonios, ahí si que se sentía mal Wendy, le estaba quitando tiempo de estudio al mayor.

"Perdón, ya voy a colgar para que sigas estudiando..."

"No, espera. No me dijiste porque llamabas. ¿Esta todo bien con Sungie? ¿Tú estás bien?" Wendy abrazó con un poco más de fuerza al bebé y pensó en decir que todo estaba bien, ya no tenía caso quitarle tiempo que no le sobraba a Younghyun, pero el hombre insistió. "Wen, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas que vaya?"

Dios, no.

"No, no... Es solo que... Mis padres volvieron a gritarme por ser tan estúpida y..." Sujetó a Jisung para que no se cayera cuando continuó. "Solo quería escuchar a alguien que no me insulte cada vez que me habla."

"Wendy..." Se escuchó cierto ajetreo en el fondo y luego escuchó a su ex novio decir. "No eres estúpida. Cometimos un error y... Bueno, tenemos que hacernos responsables de ello, pero no eres estúpida en lo absoluto. ¿Okay?"

Ella dudó por unos cuantos segundos antes de responder apenas como un susurro

"Okay."

Hubo un silencio corto y luego Younghyun le preguntó ya sin sentirse realmente sorprendido

"¿Por qué te gritaron esta vez?"

"Por lo mismo de siempre, Ji lloró y yo empecé a buscar leche para darle, pero no encontré y mi madre se puso como loca y..."

"¿No hay leche? Voy para allá."

Wendy sabía que el tiempo no le sobraba al padre de su hijo a esas alturas y mucho menos cuando no había dormido en sabría dios cuanto tiempo

"Brian, no. Descuida, él ya se calmó y aún quedan unas cuantas onzas que le aguantarán para la mañana."

"Pero no puede faltarle leche, Wendy."

Seungwan volteó a ver el reloj y murmuró

"Lo sé pero son las 3 de la mañana."

Se escuchó algo de ajetreo en la línea y finalmente el tintineo de llaves cuando Brian respondió

"De todas formas ambos estamos despiertos."

Wendy ya no sabía como negarse para evitar que saliera en medio de la madrugada, así que le dijo

"Si, pero tienes examen temprano."

"Igual ya no me entra ni una sola palabra a la cabeza. Voy para allá."

¿Cómo se suponía que siguiera negándose?

Mordió su labio inferior y lo único que pudo decir fue

"Gracias."

Brian terminó la llamada y Wendy sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho a mitad de la madrugada y eso no era bueno si el causante era Younghyun.

_ 10 meses _

"Papa."

Brian volteó a ver al bebé sentado sobre la alfombra y le preguntó totalmente impactado

"¿Me llamaste? ¿Sungie, dijiste papá?" El niño sonrió y metió sus dedos a su boca, pero Brian lo cargó entre sus brazos y le suplicó. "Ardillita, dilo otra vez por favor. Papá. Pa-pá."

Jisung sonrió y balbuceó un poco antes de decir un claro

"Papá."

Brian sintió una extraña combinación de emociones que iban desde el miedo hasta el orgullo extremo al ser llamado papá por su pequeño.

Las emociones lo hicieron tomar su celular y llamar tan rápido como pudo a la madre de su hijo

"¡Wendy, Wendy, Wendy! No vas a creérmelo, Jisung acaba de decir _papá._ "

"¿De verdad?"

La sorpresa en el tono de la mujer solo emocionó aun más a Younghyun que exclamó

"Dios mío, sí." Puso el altavoz y empezó a hablarle de nuevo a su hijo. "Sungie, bebé, por favor dilo de nuevo. Papá. Pa-pá."

"Ba-ba."

Uhm... de acuerdo, no era lo que esperaba, pero de cualquier forma le dijo emocionado a Seungwan

"Bueno... esto es aun mejor, sabe decir papá en mandarín. Tenemos un hijo bilingüe."

_ 12 meses _

Wendy aplicó para entrar a la universidad hasta el siguiente semestre de otoño cuando Jisung ya estaba por cumplir un año; Brian estaba feliz por ella y le dijo que se arreglarían para cuidar de su hijo sin que tuviera que sacrificar sus estudios.

Su pequeño ya había crecido bastante e incluso parecía que quería dar sus primeros pasos de vez en cuando, también había comenzado desde hacia tiempo con el proceso de ablactación, así que ya no dependía de que su madre lo amamantara, por lo tanto era un buen momento para que Seungwan continuara buscando sus metas en la vida.

Al principio fue un poco difícil adaptar los horarios; Wendy tenía un horario escolar que ocupaba media mañana y un par de horas de la tarde, así que su madre o la señora Kang los ayudaban cuidando del pequeño Jisung en ese horario; Brian trabajaba por las mañanas y había logrado ajustar su horario de clases a la tarde para poder cuidar de su pequeño en caso de salir temprano.

Se habían ajustado de esa forma, Wendy cuidaba de Jisung por las mañanas y en las tardes al volver de clases, Brian lo cuidaba durante las noches y en el día que tenía libre del trabajo; sin importar que ocupaciones tuvieran, ambos padres estaban siempre buscando que el bebé estuviera acompañado por alguno de ellos y si podían estar ambos era aún mejor.

Tanto Brian como Wendy estaban completamente exhaustos, pero ver que Jisung crecía sanamente y rodeado de personas que lo amaban, era suficiente para hacerlos encontrar fuerzas de donde fuera y poder seguir trabajando duro por él.

Conforme pasaban los meses, Younghyun acabó por confirmar lo que todo el mundo decía de que Jisung era idéntico a él, sus facciones cada vez se definían un poco más y se revelaba la similitud que guardaba con su padre y por supuesto las mejillas que eran sin duda herencia de su madre.

Brian miraba hacia atrás y pensaba en que ese primer año no había ido tan mal para dos padres adolescentes, universitarios y uno con trabajo de medio tiempo. Jisung sonreía cuando los miraba y eso era más que suficiente para ambos.

_ 14 meses _

Esa tarde en específico, Wendy le suplicó al padre de su hijo que por favor cuidara de Jisung porque tenía dos exámenes al día siguiente y la calificación determinaría si debía hacer examen ordinario para las respectivas materias.

Brian no necesitaba que le suplicaran, él cuidaría de Jisung sin problema alguno.

Salió de clases temprano y se dirigió a la casa de su ex novia, donde fue recibido por ella que venía sujetando la mano de su hijo quien ya estaba dando pasos con mayor facilidad.

Younghyun se arrodilló para recibir al pequeño en sus brazos y le llenó la cabeza con besos mientras le decía

"Jisungie, ya estás caminando como todo un campeón, bebé."

Wendy soltó una risa y extendió su brazo con una mochila de Buzz Lightyear mientras decía

"Guardé las cosas más importantes, incluyendo esa fea foca con la que está obsesionado."

El mayor soltó una risa cuando se levantó cargando a Jisung en su brazo izquierdo para recibir la mochila y solo dijo

"La foca no es tan fea, solo está un poco deforme." Se acercó a Seungwan y dijo. "Despídete de mamá, Sungie. Es hora de dejarla concentrarse mientras tú y yo nos divertimos como nunca comiendo tierra en el arenero."

Wendy puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió de cualquier forma cuando sostuvo la cabeza de su bebé para dejar un beso en su frente y les dijo

"Sé un buen niño, por favor. También tú, Jisung."

Younghyun se rió y dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de su hijo antes de motivarlo de nuevo

"Dile adiós a mamá, vamos Ji, ' _adiós, mamá_ '."

"Mamá."

Wendy acarició suavemente los cabellos del menor y no protestó cuando Brian dijo

"Bueno, ya nos vamos. No te quitamos más tiempo, suerte con el estudio."

"Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, mi amor."

Se despidió con un gesto de su mano del menor, quien sonrió y repitió "mamá" una y otra vez.

Younghyun ya había bajado los escalones del pórtico cuando escuchó a Wendy llamándolo

"Brian..."

"¿Si?"

Se giró y la miró en espera de que continuara, pensó que quizá le pediría algo, pero ella simplemente dijo con una sonrisa dulce

"Gracias por no dejarme sola en esto. Me refiero a... enserio todo esto."

Younghyun negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras Jisung le jalaba el cabello y solo respondió con gran sinceridad

"No tienes que agradecerme nada."

_ 16 meses _

"Tienes que venir, hace siglos que no te vemos."

Brian miró hacia su propio regazo donde estaba Jisung sentado jugando con la foca de peluche que Wendy detestaba.

Mordió su labio mientras se debatía internamente, era el cumpleaños de JaeBeom, lo mínimo que podía hacer era acompañarlos. Sinceramente no convivían desde que lo habían acompañado en el hospital cuando nació Jisung y la última vez que los vio fue durante la graduación de la preparatoria.

Era cuestión de pedirle a sus padres el favor y ellos cuidarían de Jisung por un par de horas, nada más iría a saludar y volvería a casa de inmediato.

Bajó la mirada hacia su hijo que señalaba la foca insistentemente mientras balbuceaba palabras como 'papá', 'foca' y otras cosas que Brian no comprendía; entonces solo dijo

"No puedo ir. Perdón."

_ 2 años _

"Younghyun."

Brian corrió para quedar frente al hombre y con una mirada apenada dijo

"Señor Choi."

El hombre señaló el lugar y con arrogancia desmedida preguntó

"¿Este lugar tiene cara de guardería?"

"No, señor. No la tiene."

El señor Choi entonces señaló al niño que estaba sentado tranquilamente jugando en el escritorio y preguntó alterado

"¿Entonces por qué está este niño aquí como si lo fuera?"

Brian miró nerviosamente hacia su hijo y luego hacia su jefe y le explicó

"Mis padres no pudieron cuidarlo, lo siento señor. Prometo que no pasará de nuevo."

"Eso espero, Kang. En verdad espero que esto no se repita."

El hombre se dio media vuelta y simplemente se fue dejando a Brian con el menor.

Jisung se había comportado de manera ejemplar. Se había mantenido sentado en la silla que le había dicho su padre, jugando con sus dinosaurios de juguete en completo silencio y sin molestar a nadie absolutamente.

Suspiró y entonces se acercó al menor para decirle con una gran sonrisa

"Lo hiciste fantástico, bebé. Muchas gracias."

***

"Hubieras visto al señor Choi, pensé que iba a correrme o algo así, pero no sé porqué se puso así. Sungie fue un niño de lo más bueno, él ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que Ji estaba ahí si no lo hubiera visto."

Brian estaba recostado sobre su cama con el pequeño Jisung jugando con un par de autos de juguete y usando el torso de su padre como pista de carreras.

Wendy estaba sentada sobre el sofá y estaba inusualmente callada mientras los observaba a ambos con una mirada extraña que el mayor no sabía reconocer.

Younghyun alzó la mirada hacia ella y le preguntó preocupado

"Hey, ¿estás bien, Wen?"

La chica simplemente se puso de pie sin soltar su bolso y se inclinó para dejar un beso sobre la frente del padre de su hijo, entonces tomó la mano de Jisung y dijo

"Es hora de irnos, Jisung."

_ 3 años _

"Me voy a América."

"¿Qué?"

Y es que enserio la pregunta seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente mientras intentaba descubrir lo que eso realmente significaba.

Wendy lo miró con una expresión neutra cuando respondió

"Conseguí una beca para acabar mis estudios en Toronto."

Brian no entendía nada, ¿por qué querría hacer eso en primer lugar? Es decir, entendía porqué, lo que no entendía era porque justo en ese momento.

"Pero Wendy..."

Ella no lo dejó continuar, de hecho parecía que ya tenía perfectamente practicado lo que iba a decirle, porque solo lo miró a los ojos y con una seriedad irreconocible le dijo

"Escucha, Brian, no tienes que quedarte solo con la responsabilidad de Jisung. Si tú quisieras, él podría venir..."

"No. Es que..." Ni siquiera sabía que decirle, no estaba seguro de cual era el verdadero nivel de cinismo al que habían llegado cuando Seungwan siquiera sugirió la idea de que su hijo se fuera con ella a Toronto. No entendía nada y necesitaba respuestas. "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Enserio no pensaste en decirme antes?"

Wendy se encogió de hombros y le dijo sin lucir afectada en lo más mínimo

"Te lo digo ahora."

"Pero ¿por qué..." Se retiró el cabello del rostro completamente frustrado y exclamó. "¿Acabar tus estudios? ¿Te irás por dos años?"

"Puedo volver antes, sería cuestión de decidirlo."

Ella estaba siendo tan indiferente a su frustración y eso solo molestaba aun más a Younghyun, estaba tan enojado y por eso le reclamó aunque quizá no le correspondía hacerlo

"¿Por qué tan lejos, Seungwan? No quiero recordarte que tienes un hijo, ambos lo tenemos. ¿Enserio te irás al otro lado del mundo?"

"Necesito alejarme, ¿Okay?" Younghyun la miró totalmente desconcertado y ya sabía cuál sería su siguiente pregunta, así que ella se adelantó a responderla. "Quiero alejarme de ti, ¿De acuerdo?"

Ese fue un golpe tan inesperado que Brian tuvo que recargarse contra la pared de su habitación para no caerse.

¿Por qué querría alejarse de él? Es decir, durante todos esos años había intentado ser comprensivo, en verdad se aseguró de nunca ser irrespetuoso hacia ella, había cumplido con su papel de padre tan bien como había podido, ¿qué es lo que había hecho mal?

Con la confusión perfectamente plasmada en su rostro, le preguntó en el tono de mayor desconcierto posible

"¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mi?"

Entonces la expresión de Wendy cambió y por fin volteó a verlo con los ojos glaseados cuando respondió

"Porque me duele, Brian. Me duele mucho verte cada día de mi vida y saber que la única razón por la que te mantienes a mi lado es por Jisung."

La serie de ocasiones en que las cosas se habían tornado súbitamente extrañas entre ellos volvían a la mente de Brian en ese momento.

Recordaba las ocasiones en que Wendy se le quedaba viendo fijamente con una sonrisa deslumbrante, una de esas sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando aún eran novios; también pensaba en las que ahora identificaba como indirectas cuando Brian le decía que no lo habían hecho tan mal para ser padres adolescentes y la madre de su hijo le decía jugando 'a veces pienso que deberíamos tener otro hijo' y luego le dedicaba una de esas miradas que hacían que ya no pareciera un simple juego, o cuando dejaba besos demasiado prolongados en su mejilla o frente, también pensaba en esas tardes que pasaban juntos cuidando de Jisung para acabar con ambos acurrucados en el sofá mientras el niño descansaba entre sus dos padres y con Wendy acariciando el cabello de su hijo mientras le agradecía a Brian por siempre estar ahí.

El peso de todas esas situaciones le cayeron con tanta fuerza que incluso se sintió mal por no haber hecho nada para evitar que Seungwan lo malinterpetara

"Wendy, tú sabes que..."

"Lo sé todo y lo comprendo, pero nunca se vuelve más fácil saber que jamás podrás mirarme con otros ojos más que como la madre de tu hijo." Suspiró cuando pasó la manga de su suéter encima de sus ojos y solo agregó. "Llevo cuatro años intentando superarte, pero sinceramente me lo vuelves imposible, Younghyun."

Estaba bien, entendía que quizá esto era un asunto que habían dejado sin resolver desde hacia años, pero era cosa de ellos dos solamente, ¿por qué tenía que castigar a Jisung de esta manera?

El pensamiento lo hizo enfurecer de nuevo y la cuestionó

"Entonces, ¿Tu solución es escapar?"

Seungwan volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas furiosamente cuando exclamó

"¡No te atrevas a criticarme, Younghyun, no lo hagas, maldita sea!"

"No te crítico, pero no permitiré que te lleves a mi hijo solo porque no quieres verme más."

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y encontró la solución a todos sus problemas exclamando

"Entonces que se quede contigo. Yo _sí_ confío en ti y se que cuidarás bien de él."

Eso no era lo que quería implicar y se sintió avergonzado, pero de todas formas reiteró

"No me refería a eso..." La desesperación volvió a infestarlo e intentando ser mucho más razonable, le preguntó seriamente. "¿En verdad vas a irte porque no quieres verme más?"

Wendy soltó una risa de puro dolor antes de suspirar y decirle en un tono de pura resignación

"No entiendes nada, Brian. Tú enserio no te das cuenta de lo que he sentido cada día durante estos últimos cuatro años en que solo te has mantenido a mi lado por el error que cometimos, justamente eso es lo que me hace estar aún más consciente del hecho de que no fui nada más que eso para ti y que por lo tanto jamás aspiraré a ser algo más que la chica a la que embarazaste."

La culpa lo invadió de inmediato, pero no podía jurarle amor eterno a Wendy, no la clase de amor que ella quería recibir.

Negó con la cabeza y murmuró

"Sabes que no puedo ofrecerte nada más."

Wendy asintió con una pena enorme en su mirada cuando le dijo

"Lo sé, créeme que estoy consciente de que esto se ha tornado demasiado dañino en todos los aspectos y por lo tanto voy a romper el circulo vicioso." Tomó a Jisung de la mano y dijo. "Me iré para el semestre de otoño, tienes hasta entonces para pensar en qué quieres que hagamos."

_ 4 años _

"Papá..."

Younghyun apartó la mirada de su computadora y miró a su hijo que hacía un puchero desde su silla alta

"¿Qué pasa, ardillita?"

El niño sonrió ante el apodo haciendo que sus mejillas de hecho se tornaran iguales a las de una ardilla y dijo

"Quiero chocolate."

"Jisung, ya hablamos sobre esto. Si no acabas de desayunar, no voy a dejarte comer dulces."

El pequeño volvió a manotear molesto y dijo

"Chocolate."

"No, es muy temprano para comer chocolate. De hecho se está haciendo tarde, tenemos que dejarte en la escuela."

Jisung había entrado al jardín de niños ese año y a pesar de que le emocionaba mucho pasar el tiempo en la escuela, siempre le recordaba a su padre que prefería pasar tiempo con él.

Brian no lo negaría, él también amaba pasar tiempo con su bebé.

Después de que Wendy se fue de Corea para seguir estudiando, Younghyun se mudó de casa de sus padres a un apartamento en el distrito Hongdae, era necesario empezar a ser _relativamente_ independiente, es necesario resaltar la palabra _relativamente_ , porque trabajaba por las mañanas y asistía a las pocas clases que le faltaban para acabar la carrera durante las tardes, así que sus padres le ayudaban mucho cuando no podía cuidar de Jisung; pero él en verdad hacía todo lo posible por asistir a los festivales en el jardín de niños, ir a las juntas de padres de familia, ayudarle con la tarea y realizar su labor de padre normal, que incluía bañarlo, cocinar (aunque su madre seguido le regalaba comida preparada para que no tuviera que cocinar tras llegar tan cansado del trabajo), llevarlo a jugar al parque, contarle un cuento o cantarle una canción antes de dormir, curar sus raspones por descuidado, aguantar las rabietas del niño (que sinceramente eran muy esporádicas), pasar cada segundo que tuviera libre con él y simplemente recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba cada día de su vida.

Jisung podría haber sido resultado de un error y seguramente Younghyun era poco más que un zombie a esas alturas, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Podía sentir que se estaba muriendo por el cansancio, pero miraba a Jisung y recordaba instantáneamente porque trabajaba tanto.

Ese niño era su motor de vida.

***

"El brazo." El menor obedeció sin dejar de juntar espuma con su otra mano mientras su padre le tallaba con la esponja. "Entonces, ¿qué pasó con la urraca?"

"¡No era una urraca, era un cuervo, papá!"

Brian nunca dejaba de sentir que su corazón se estremecía con orgullo y miedo simultáneos cuando escuchaba a Jisung decirle _papá_. Era increíble lo lejos que había llegado aún cuando había tenido que cuidar a Jisung por su cuenta durante todos esos meses.

Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de tallar su antebrazo y luego hacia su hombro mientras corregía entre risas

"Okay, ¿qué pasó entonces con el cuervo?"

Jisung dejó caer su mano sobre las burbujas para hacer que salieran volando junto con algunas gotas de agua que empaparon a su padre en el rostro y exclamó

"Le robaron el queso, papá. Ese zorro mugroso engañó al cuervo."

Fue imposible para Brian contener la risa que lo atacó al ver a su pequeño tan indignado por la fábula que le estaba contando y empezó a enjuagarle la espalda con la regadera de mano cuando le explicó

"El zorro no era mugroso, Jisung... solo fue más listo que el cuervo presumido."

"Dices eso porque tú eres el zorro."

El hombre paró con la regadera para mirar al niño con falsa alarma y exclamar con indignación fingida

"¿Yo soy el zorro? ¿Dices que soy un zorro mugroso?"

Jisung soltó una risa mientras sujetaba la mano de su padre que estaba presionando su propio pecho para aumentar su dramático gesto y le explicó

"No eres mugroso, pero si eres un zorro. Eso dijo el tío JaeBeom."

Para Younghyun fue imposible mantener su gesto de molestia fingida y de hecho secundó a su hijo en un coro de risas cuando murmuró

"Tendré que hablar con JaeBeom para que no te maleduque con cosas como esa."

"No me maleduca, solo dijo que tienes ojos de zorro... y creo que tiene razón, pero tú no eres mugroso, papá. Lo juro."

Brian miró a su pequeño alzar su meñique con una enorme sonrisa de inocencia y solo quería abrazarlo eternamente.

Enganchó su meñique con el pequeño dedo de su hijo y murmuró

"De acuerdo, confiaré en ti. Cabeza atrás, sigue el shampoo."

***

"Papá..." Younghyun entreabrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente a pesar de estar muriéndose de sueño. "Papá, ¿Estás despierto?"

Brian asintió aunque sus ojos no querían abrirse más y preguntó preocupado

"¿Qué pasa, ardillita? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"

El niño solo susurró

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

"Ah... ¿Cómo? Si... Por supuesto, sube." Jisung dejó que su padre lo cargara por las axilas para subirlo al colchón y se acurrucó contra el costado del mayor. "¿Estás bien, Sungie?"

El pequeño de cuatro años abrazó a la foca que llevaba consigo y preguntó

"¿Dónde está mamá?"

Brian suspiró mientras sus dedos acariciaban el cabello de su pequeño y le respondió intentando convencerlo

"Ella aún está muy ocupada en Canadá, ardillita."

Jisung de inmediato preguntó

"Pero ¿por qué no viene a verme? ¿ya no me quiere?"

"¿Qué? No digas eso jamás, mamá te ama muchísimo, es solo que tuvo que irse por un tiempo, pero volverá muy pronto, ella también te extraña."

Younghyun entendía que para Jisung todo eso debía ser demasiado confuso, había pasado de estar acompañado todo el tiempo por al menos alguno de sus padres a ahora estar todos los días solamente con él, era lógico que extrañara a su mamá y que se preguntara el porqué del cambio tan súbito.

Y pensó en que su pequeño era el más perceptivo del mundo cuando le dijo cortantemente

"No te creo."

¿Exactamente qué debía hacer cuando su propio hijo de cuatro años dejaba de creer en las cosas que le decía? No pensó que ese momento llegaría tan rápido y sinceramente lo estaba descomponiendo.

Sujetó a la foca para dar toquecitos sobre el brazo del niño con las aletas del peluche y le preguntó

"¿Quieres que le llame para que ella misma te lo diga, bebé?"

"No soy un bebé... pero si, quiero hablar con ella."

No claro que no, era un adorable adulto pequeñito, pero en el fondo siempre sería el bebé de su padre.

Brian había acordado no volver a llamar a Wendy, lo único que hacía era mantenerla al tanto de situaciones relevantes sobre su hijo y lo comunicaba con ella, pero por el bien de ambos estaban en una fase de desintoxicación, o al menos así le decía Seungwan.

Sin embargo, esta era una situación especial, por eso no dudó en tomar su celular y llamar a la mujer, por suerte debía ser cerca de la 1 de la tarde en Toronto, así que no debería batallar para contestar.

Un tono... dos tonos...

"¿Brian? ¿Están bien? Es de madrugada en Corea ¿no?"

Lo sabía mas que bien, pero volteó a ver a su niño y luego respondió

"Hola Wendy. Sé que dije que no te molestaría más, pero esto no es por mi, Jisung quiere hablar contigo."

Le pasó el celular al menor, quien apenas lo tuvo contra su oreja dijo

"Mamá, ¿dónde estás? Te extraño..." Brian sostuvo a la foca mientras miraba a su hijo escuchar atentamente las palabras que le eran dichas por la línea, pero entonces Jisung volvió a preguntar confundido. "¿Por qué no has vuelto? ¿es porque ya no me quieres?"

Younghyun suspiró y pensó que en verdad no envidiaba la posición de Wendy en ese momento, pero confiaba en que ella sabría manejarlo, podría hacerlo con facilidad.

Jisung recargó su cabeza contra el brazo de su padre y entonces dijo

"Papá dice que me quieres mucho, pero que no puedes volver aún." No estaba seguro de qué clase de rumbo había tomado la conversación, pero no dijo nada, solo siguió escuchando atentamente hasta que el menor dijo. "Sí... entiendo... te amo, adiós."

Jisung le devolvió el celular a su papá, quien lo puso de nuevo contra su oreja para verificar si la línea seguía abierta

"¿Hola?"

"Brian." Se quedó callado por un segundo y Wendy aprovechó para continuar. "Gracias por recordarle que lo amo."

Younghyun vio a su hijo acomodarse bajo las mantas mientras abrazaba a la foca y respondió

"No le diría mentiras a nuestro hijo."

"Gracias, enserio."

Por primera vez desde que Wendy se había ido, se sentía como si volvieran a ser los mismos y Younghyun no sabía si eso era bueno.

"No fue nada."

Seungwan finalmente dijo antes de colgar

"Es tarde, descansen."

***

"¿Cuándo va a venir mamá?"

"Pronto."

Jisung manoteó molesto al exclamar

"Eso dices siempre."

No era una mentira, solo que la percepción del tiempo era diferente para ambos

"Ardillita..."

Jisung negó con la cabeza y exclamó

"No. Quiero a mamá."

No podía darle a su madre, así que se le ocurrió otra idea para distraerlo

"¿Quieres ir al parque? Podemos jugar un rato y luego podemos ir a buscar un poco de cheesecake."

"Bueno."

No fue difícil convencer a su hijo y hacerlo olvidarse de su rabieta tras chantajearlo un poco con juegos en el arenero cerca del río Han y con la promesa de una rebanada de cheesecake si se portaba bien.

Tan fácil fue que llevaban ya 3 horas correteándose y el niño aún quería seguir jugando

"Jisung, hay que volver a casa."

El menor hizo un puchero y dijo

"¿Podemos acercarnos al río antes de irnos?"

Brian no podía negarle una petición tan simple a su pequeño, así que tomó la mano de Jisung y dejó que lo llevara hasta la orilla, justo donde acababan unas escaleras de cantera y el río empezaba tan solo como a medio metro desde ahí.

Jisung empezó a brincar feliz y le pidió a su padre que sujetara su muñeca para no caerse mientras intentaba tomar una rama que iba flotando cerca de la orilla.

Brian lo vio sonreír como si hubiera de hecho capturado un cocodrilo o algo así y no se negó cuando el menor le pidió llevar la rama a casa como mascota. Estaba bien, una rama era mejor que el perro que no podían tener por la política anti mascotas de su edificio de apartamentos.

Jisung se veía feliz con su recién adquirida mascota y además había olvidado de momento el tema de Wendy, lo cual era suficiente para que Brian considerara como exitosa su misión de ese día.

"Papá, ¿me cargas?"

Younghyun soltó una risa y le preguntó

"¿Cargarte? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy cansado."

Claro que acabaría cargándolo de cualquier forma, pero quería molestarlo un poco

"Pero si eras tú el que no quería irse."

Jisung dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás dramáticamente cuando dijo

"Es porque tu das pasos muy grandes, por eso no te cansas como yo."

Brian soltó una carcajada aun más fuerte que la anterior y entonces se inclinó un poco para cargarlo por las axilas y entonces acomodar las piernas de su hijo a cada lado de su cuello.

"¿Todo cómodo ahí arriba?"

El menor abrazó su cabeza y murmuró cansado

"Sí, muy cómodo."

"Enserio no tienes remedio, Kang Jisung."

Comenzó a caminar a través del parque mientras ambos iban discutiendo acerca de qué nombre debían ponerle a su rama mascota, Jisung quería llamarlo Pinky, pero su padre le dijo que convenía ponerle un nombre que diera miedo como Bruce.

Jisung estaba dando sus argumentos de porqué Pinky era el nombre adecuado cuando la mirada de Brian se detuvo en un rostro muy conocido.

Por un segundo no asimiló que el rostro pertenecía a Sungjin, hasta que de hecho estaban tan solo a unos 10 metros de distancia y el mayor alzó el rostro para darse cuenta de que lo estaban mirando.

Younghyun incluso se detuvo porque pensó que estaba alucinando, pero el peso de Jisung sobre sus hombros le recordaba que era completamente real y que ahí estaba Sungjin justo frente a él, sonriéndole a una preciosa chica castaña que no soltaba su mano.

Demonios, el mayor estaba radiante, Brian solo podía pensar que estaba más guapo que nunca y no estaba seguro de que sentir.

La mirada de Sungjin se dirigió hacia Jisung y su boca de hecho se abrió un poco por la impresión antes de devolver su mirada hacia los ojos de Brian, quien no lograba salir aún de la sorpresa de haberse encontrado ahí con su hyung tras tantos años y sucesos.

Sungjin simplemente asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de la chica que iba a su lado, entonces pasaron de largo y Brian se quedó parado por varios segundos ahí en medio del camino de adoquines confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sintió unas pequeñas manos jalando suavemente de sus orejas y luego escuchó a su hijo preguntar

"¿Papá, por qué te detuviste? ¿Quieres que me baje de aquí?"

Younghyun reaccionó de pronto y por un momento sintió ganas de llorar, pero por la extraña sensación de alivio que lo invadió de pronto.

Era raro, pero sentía como si esa carga que venía cargando desde hacía casi 6 años había sido desprendida por fin de sus bolsillos.

Un dedo pequeño picoteó su frente para llamar su atención y Younghyun sonrió enorme al recordar que su más grande motivo para ser feliz estaba sentado en ese momento sobre sus hombros y lo miraba preocupado desde arriba.

Bajó a su hijo de sus hombros y una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, estando acuclillado, Brian abrazó a su niño con todas sus fuerzas mientras le susurraba con cariño

"Te amo, Jisung. En verdad eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."

El niño también abrazó su cuello y de hecho respondió

"Yo también te amo, papá... ¿estás bien? ¿por qué lloras?"

"No lo sé, lloro porque soy demasiado feliz, ¿eso tiene sentido?"

Jisung ladeó su cabeza mientras lo miraba confundido, pero Brian no necesitaba explicar más por el momento, solo sujetó la mano del menor y continuó con su camino mientras le daba sus razones para llamar Bruce a la rama.

_ 5 años _

Quizá era por el hecho de que ambos estaban a punto de cumplir 23 años, realmente Younghyun no estaba seguro de la razón, lo único que sabía era que de pronto se sentía como si Wendy y él por fin hubieran alcanzado un nivel diferente de madurez.

Lo comprobó cuando ella le llamó un día, pero no pidió hablar con su hijo, dijo que de hecho necesitaba hablar con él

"Quería decirte Brian que busqué ayuda hace tiempo y me dijeron que debo aprender a dejar ir las cosas. Aferrarse es malo, por eso quería decirte que por fin he aprendido a perdonar. Entendí que debo perdonarte a ti para poder seguir con mi vida y sobretodo perdonarme a mi misma por todo lo que ha pasado."

El mayor no dijo nada, quería hacer preguntas, pero se contuvo.

Wendy hizo una pausa antes de respirar profundo y decir

"Te amo, Brian, aún lo hago, pero ha cambiado un poco mi perspectiva. Te amo porque me diste lo más hermoso que tengo y te amo porque has sido demasiado fuerte por ambos, sin embargo por fin logré aceptar el tipo de cariño que sientes por mí, no fue justo pedirte que me dieras algo que no podías ofrecerme y ahora lo comprendo perfectamente, así que te suplico que por favor me perdones."

Brian suspiró aliviado, en verdad se sentía como un hombre renovado tras esas palabras y con una sonrisa gigantesca dijo

"Wendy, claro que te perdono y enserio me alegra saber que has podido perdonarme tú a mi. Es bueno saber que lograste salir adelante."

"De hecho... quería comentarte algo." Su ex novia sonó muy nerviosa hasta que finalmente admitió. "Conocí a alguien."

Brian se quedó en silencio por un momento, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía en ese preciso momento, pero al escuchar a Wendy llamarlo, se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó intentando sonar alegre

"¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico, Wen."

Seungwan soltó una risa nerviosa, pero que delataba su alegría y respondió

"Sí... se llama John Seo... bueno, Youngho, pero es americano. De hecho viene de Chicago."

Brian retorció un hilo que sobresalía de su camiseta mientras intentaba sonar extraordinariamente feliz

"Es genial... me alegro por ti."

No quería escucharse alterado, era bueno que Wendy hubiera conocido a un hombre que pudiera amarla como ella quería, él debía sentirse feliz por Seungwan.

Pero no esperaba que ella dijera de la nada

"Brian, él me ha pedido matrimonio."

Y entonces Younghyun comprendió por fin que era lo que sentía, era dolor, debería alegrarle que Wendy por fin fuera a darle forma a su vida, pero ¿Por qué dolía así?

Su voz se negaba a salir, pero como pudo se forzó a hablar y preguntó con cierta dificultad

"¿Enserio? Y... ¿Hace cuánto dices que lo conoces?"

Wendy volvió a sonar nerviosa cuando le explicó

"Empezamos a salir hace 8 meses. Se que es poco tiempo, enserio sé que no lo conozco hace mucho, pero... Brian, creo que enserio lo amo."

Fue ahí cuando lo comprendió, el dolor era por ver partir a la persona que amaba con alguien más.

Recordó cuando se hicieron pareja, él estaba desesperado por convencerse a sí mismo de que era heterosexual en aquellos tiempos, pero no escogió a Wendy por conveniencia. Eligió intentarlo con ella porque lo hacía sentir cómodo, parecía que a su lado todo era fácil y en verdad era una mujer diferente. Siempre era atenta, responsable y lo miraba con tanto cariño que Brian pensó que en algún momento él podría mirarla de la misma manera; Wendy no era solo un experimento, realmente la quería, pero lo echó a perder tras lo que ocurrió en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ambos se embriagaron y aunque Brian no habría tenido sexo con ella porque sabía que lo que sentía no era para nada igual a lo que Seungwan sentía por él, de cualquier forma lo hizo y la lastimó hasta el punto en que ella no quiso volver a verlo jamás, por supuesto las circunstancias los llevaron por un camino completamente distinto que los hizo entrelazar sus vidas para siempre.

Brian no sintió atracción sexual por Wendy en todo ese tiempo, pero al final, aunque Younghyun jamás pudo enamorarse de ella, igual acabó amándola profundamente. Después de todo, habían compartido la íntima experiencia exhaustiva y agotadora de tener a un hijo. Se había convertido en su confidente, era una mujer a la cual respetaba demasiado, con ella no había nada que ocultar, era su mejor amiga, solo ella entendía sus frustraciones y miedos a la perfección porque los vivían juntos, la amaba tanto que solo quería protegerla.

La había visto ser fuerte y aguantar, seguir y seguir aunque todo el mundo intentara derrumbarla, Brian la veía y solo pensaba que esa mujer debía estar en las mejores manos posibles, solo las manos de algún verdadero coleccionista de joyas que supiera ver a Seungwan y reconocer que se había llevado al diamante más valioso de una beta.

Ella no era ingenua, mucho menos después de haber tenido un bebé, de hecho Younghyun estaba convencido de que con cada día que pasaba cuidando de Jisung, esa mujer se volvía más astuta.

Por lo tanto, existía una única pregunta verdaderamente importante.

"¿Este hombre te ama y te trata con respeto?"

La respuesta que obtuvo no fue lo que lo hizo comprender, sino el tono soñador y extraordinariamente feliz que utilizó, el cual hacia mucho tiempo no escuchaba en ella

"Por supuesto. En verdad siento que él me ama."

Si ese era el caso, ¿Quién demonios era Brian para arruinarle algo así de importante a la mujer que amaba?

"Pues entonces no hay nada más que decir, Wen. Muchas felicidades."

La mujer soltó una serie de risas nerviosas, pero sobretodo enamoradas mientras le decía

"Gracias Brian, en verdad deseaba que tú pudieras comprenderlo; de hecho Johnny quiere conocer a Jisung. Quiere venir conmigo cuando viaje a Corea para conocer a nuestro hijo." Brian entonces pensó que iban enserio y que no podía ser solo un sujeto que quisiera jugar con Wendy, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la seriedad de dicha relación. "¿Crees que esté bien? ¿Jisung estará listo para algo así?"

Tragó para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y respondió

"Creo que él entenderá."

***

"Sungie, él es Johnny. Él será mi esposo."

Jisung miró consternado hacia el hombre demasiado alto enseguida de su madre y luego miró a su padre en espera de alguna explicación.

Brian posó su mano sobre el hombro del niño y le explicó

"Johnny va a ser tu padrastro, Jisung."

En automático, el menor preguntó

"¿Qué es un padrastro?"

Los tres adultos se miraron entre sí, pero Younghyun fue el primero en explicarle en la manera que consideró más sencilla

"Es algo así como un padre que no es de sangre."

El rostro de Jisung se transformó por el pánico y exclamó

"¡Pero yo no quiero otro papá, solo te quiero a ti!"

Jisung se abrazó a la pierna de Brian, quien lo cargó entre sus brazos e hizo todo lo posible por calmar los sollozos de su hijo.

"Sungie... ardillita, necesito que me escuches." Miró apenado hacia Johnny y entonces volvió a insistir. "Ji, escúchame, bebé."

El niño se separó del cuello de su padre y susurró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

"No soy un bebé..."

"Si, perdón, lo olvidé por un segundo. Escúchame campeón, yo voy a seguir siendo tu padre. Siempre seré tu padre, ¿me oíste bien?" Jisung asintió, el hipo atacándolo esporádicamente, Brian lo hizo voltear hacia el americano y le explicó. "Johnny ama a tu madre y ella lo ama a él, y ahora es parte de la familia. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Jisung miró hacia el hombre enseguida de su madre que lo miraba con gran preocupación, entonces asintió de nuevo.

Younghyun suspiró antes de continuar explicando

"Como Johnny ahora es parte de la familia, él quiere conocerte porque ahora que va a cuidar de tu mamá, también cuidará de ti y quiere saber más sobre las cosas que te gusta hacer."

Jisung pareció calmarse un poco con esas palabras, pero entonces preguntó angustiado

"¿Me prometes que no vas a irte nunca?"

"Jamás, ardillita. Nunca me iré."

_ 6 años _

"¡Papá, papá! Mi mamá tiene a Lami en su estómago."

Brian miró completamente consternado hacia la madre de su hijo y preguntó

"¿Quién es Lami?"

Wendy sostuvo su espalda mientras decía

"Es Sungkyung, Jisung insiste en que se llama Lami."

El niño abrazó a su madre para pegar su oreja al vientre abultado y dijo

"Se hace tarde, ¿cuánto te falta para salir de ahí?"

Johnny se acercó a su esposa y preguntó

"¿Otra vez hablando con Lami?"

Wendy lo miró alarmado al preguntar

"¿Tú también?"

El americano solo soltó una carcajada y luego dijo

"Hey, la verdad es pegajoso, ¿No, Jisung?"

El menor asintió antes de tomar la mano de su padrastro y llevarlo de vuelta a la sala para seguir con su partida de Jenga.

Wendy miró hacia su esposo y su hijo, entonces murmuró

"Al menos ya no se pone celoso de Johnny."

Brian sonrió al mirar el vientre redondo de Seungwan y respondió

"Esperemos que no sea celoso con Lami." Wendy lo volteó a ver indignada y él insistió. "Johnny tiene razón, es pegajoso."

***

"¿Malasia?"

Por alguna razón no estaba realmente sorprendido, pero pensaba que existía la posibilidad de que Wendy no mencionara el tema.

"Nos mudaremos en enero. Jisung tiene que venir con nosotros."

"¿No te importa lo que piense yo?"

Seungwan solo se pasó las manos por el rostro cuando le explicó

"Brian, quiero estar con mi hijo, por favor. Sé que podría parecer que por lo que pasó hace dos años no estoy lista, pero si lo estoy. Soy una mujer mucho más fuerte ahora, podré cuidar tanto de Jisung como de Sungkyung. Él también necesita estar conmigo."

Brian sabía que su hijo la extrañaba, pero él también tenía derecho a sentirse inseguro de dicha decisión.

"No voy a ver a Jisung si te lo llevas a Malasia, él ha vivido toda su vida en Corea, ¿cómo crees que va a sentirse si te lo llevas a un país completamente nuevo?"

"Aún es pequeño, se adaptará. Todos lo haremos."

El que no iba a adaptarse era Brian. No podían arrebatarle a su más preciado tesoro de esa manera y esperar que no protestara.

***

"Nos veremos en navidad y en las vacaciones, ya sabes..."

Jisung no había quitado su ceño fruncido desde que su padre había comenzado a empacar su ropa y juguetes, y ya que estaban en el aeropuerto, el niño comprendía cada vez menos lo que estaba pasando.

"Pero ¿por qué?"

Wendy se acercó a Jisung y a Brian y dijo

"Hijo, será por un tiempo, verás que Malasia te gustará y te la pasarás muy bien. Estarás con Lami, conmigo y con Johnny."

"¿Entonces serán como vacaciones y luego volveré con papá?"

Brian miró al niño a los ojos y le dijo

"Jisung, escúchame. Vivirás con tu mamá y con Johnny tal como lo hiciste aquí conmigo, ¿okay? No son vacaciones, te veré en julio."

El pequeño frunció el entrecejo aun más y exclamó

"Pero para eso falta mucho tiempo."

Era cierto, Brian pensó que en ese momento la percepción del tiempo era exactamente igual para ambos: para julio faltaba demasiado tiempo.

***

Al volver a su apartamento, simplemente tomó asiento en el sofá y suspiró con fuerza.

Su motivo para trabajar como loco y dar un 300% de si mismo ya no estaba ahí y en verdad se sintió perdido.

Apenas iban tres días desde que Wendy se había llevado a Jisung con ella a Malasia y Brian seguía sintiéndose incapaz de acostumbrarse a vivir solo.

Hacia casi dos años que había terminado la carrera y se sentía feliz porque a raíz de eso había conseguido un trabajo que le permitía pasar la mayor parte de la tarde con su hijo, pero ahora que tenía todas esas horas libres, se sentía como si necesitara buscar un segundo empleo para distraerse.

Nunca se había sentido tan vacío el lugar como en ese mismo momento y pensó en qué podía hacer para distraerse porque la soledad en verdad lo estaba abrumando.

Decidió que ir a visitar a sus padres no estaría mal.

Su madre lo recibió con un cálido abrazo y le dijo que su padre estaba en el techo arreglando algo de la calefacción.

"Yo lo ayudo."

Subió las escaleras y encontró a su padre que sonrió al verlo

"Younghyun, que bueno que vinieras." El menor se acercó a abrazarlo y se sintió de nuevo como si tuviera solo 11 años, tan vulnerable y asustado. "¿Estás bien?"

Brian señaló el calefactor y le preguntó evadiendo su cuestionamiento

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Fue así que acabó ayudando a su padre a darle mantenimiento al aparato, lo cual les tomó casi 3 horas y terminaron cuando ya había oscurecido.

El mayor tomó asiento sobre el tejado y palmeó el lugar a su lado invitando a su hijo a que lo secundara.

Brian se sentó y no tardó en escucharlo decir

"Tardarás en asimilarlo, pero lo harás y entonces podrás seguir con tu vida."

El menor volteó a verlo sintiéndose totalmente confundido y le preguntó

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De Jisung." Sonrió y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo al decirle. "Yo también soy padre Younghyun, sé que en este momento sientes que nada de lo que haces tiene sentido y que te sobra demasiado tiempo que no sabes en qué usar. Así es al inicio."

Si, justo así era como se sentía, pero no parecía que esa sensación fuera a alejarse pronto

"¿Enserio lo asimilaré?"

El hombre asintió sin dejar de mirar a la distancia y respondió con seguridad

"Por supuesto, pero será difícil."

Tardó un momento en relacionar lo que su padre le estaba diciendo con lo que había experimentado, pero cuando lo hizo le preguntó avergonzado

"¿Esto sintieron cuando me fui de la casa?"

El hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros al responder

"Así son las cosas, Younghyun. Das todo por tus hijos y cuando se van sientes que ya no tienes nada, pero es lo que tiene que pasar."

Quizá era normal, pero eso no cambiaba para nada lo que sentía en ese momento.

Por eso buscó consejo

"¿Qué hago ahora?"

Su padre lo miró a los ojos y sin retirar la mano de encima de su hombro contestó

"Tienes que seguir con tu vida, en algún momento ocurriría esto, pero a ti te tocó vivirlo demasiado pronto. Aún eres muy joven, hijo, deberías buscar a alguien con quién compartir el resto de tu vida. Tienes muchos años por delante todavía, no deberías pasarlos solo."

Brian se sintió reconfortado y triste al mismo tiempo, la idea de salir con alguien ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza en todos esos años y para ser sincero, no estaba seguro de como afrontar esa realidad.

Veía a sus padres y estaba seguro de que le gustaba esa idea de envejecer junto a alguien que amara, por supuesto que Jisung iba a irse de su lado en algún momento, pero él no tenía que quedarse solo para cuándo ese momento llegara.

Sin embargo se sentía demasiado pronto aún.

Bajó la mirada y dijo apenado

"Perdón por no haber venido a visitarlos más seguido antes."

Su padre solo negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia al decir

"Así es el ciclo. Estabas ocupado todo el tiempo, tenías que hacerte cargo de tu hijo y nosotros lo sabíamos."

En cierto modo, Brian sentía que aún le quedaba demasiado por aprender, no solo de ser padre sino también de ser un buen hijo.

"¡Ya bajen de ahí, esta oscuro y se pueden resbalar!"

El mayor solo señaló hacia atrás y dijo

"Ya escuchaste a tu madre."

Al dejar la casa de sus padres, Younghyun no tomó un taxi, de hecho empezó a caminar, solo a caminar y a caminar a pesar de que el aire frío arreciaba contra él. Se sentía como si tuviera demasiado tiempo aún y esto ayudaría a pasarlo más fácilmente.

Llegaría a su apartamento en algún momento, después de todo ¿Qué opción le quedaba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Pues la verdad disfruté mucho mucho mucho escribir esta parte, no hay Jaehyungparkian ni BangHan, pero creo que era importante hablarles un poco sobre todo lo que pasaron BriBri y Wendy con lo del embarazo y los primeros años de Jisung bb ♥️ una vez más les narre 7 años en 14,600 palabras, soy la mamada ahre okno
> 
> Estoy satisfecha con el resultado y espero que ustedes también, aún quedan tres especiales más


	50. special: I hate me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia de Chan y Minho, podría decirse que es una precuela/historia paralela

* * *

* * *

Chan supo que no le gustaban las mujeres desde que tenía 11 años.

Apenas iba a entrar a la secundaria, estaban finalizando sus vacaciones de verano cuando una vecina llamada Mina le entregó una carta en la que le confesaba sus sentimientos y además le había dado un beso en la comisura de los labios que lejos de hacerlo sentir nervioso o sonrojarse, lo había puesto infinitamente incómodo.

Sabía que las chicas maduraban antes que los hombres, pero Chan sabía muy en el fondo que su problema no era que le dieran asco las niñas como a la mayoría de los niños recién salidos de la escuela elemental, su problema era que se sentía totalmente indiferente respecto a ellas; recordaba que cuando tenía 7 años y aún vivía en Sidney, había una niña neozelandesa llamada Chaeyoung en su clase, su mamá insistía en que la pequeña estaba completamente ilusionada con él, esa información solo hacia a Chan sentir incómodo porque, aunque era cierto que la niña siempre estaba intentando estar a su lado, él lo único que quería era que se alejara porque no le gustaban las miradas que le dedicaba.

Por lo tanto, desde que recuerda no podía decir que las chicas no le parecían bonitas y tampoco feas, solo no se detenía a mirarlas dos veces, sin embargo tampoco sospechaba del hecho de que le gustaran los chicos.

A Minho lo conocía desde los 8 años, cuando los Bang recién habían llegado a Corea. Su madre había quedado de verse con una amiga de su juventud para ponerse en contacto después de todos los años que Yoona había vivido en Australia y Hyoyeon sugirió que llevara a sus dos hijos para que conocieran al suyo, pues quizá se harían amigos.

Chan al principio estaba un poco renuente, no quería visitar a nadie, él solo quería volver a Sidney, pero Yoona le explicó

"En verdad quiero saludar a Hyoyeon, hijo. Hace años que no la veo y no puedo dejarlos solos aquí. Por favor acompañenme, ella tiene un hijo que es casi de tu edad. Seguro se llevarán bien."

Así que él y un pequeño Felix de 5 años acompañaron a su madre a la casa de la famosa Hyoyeon.

Los recibió una mujer muy bajita que sonrió demasiado al ver a su madre y exclamó

"¡Yoona, que gusto verte! Pasen por favor." Los tres entraron a la casa y la mujer volvió a sonreír al mirar a los menores. "Que guapos chicos, heredaron todos tus buenos genes."

Su madre se rió y solo los presentó

"Ellos son Felix y Chan. Niños, ella es Hyoyeon, saluden." Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir y su madre murmuró apenada. "Están un poco tímidos porque apenas se están acostumbrando al país, disculpa unnie."

"No te disculpes, así son los niños. De hecho, déjenme presentarles a alguien. ¡Minho, cielo ven acá!" Se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera y luego bajó un chico de mirada fría y cabello castaño oscuro que los vio con una ceja alzada. "Minho, ella es Yoona, una gran amiga de mamá y ellos son sus hijos Felix y Chan. ¿Quieres invitarlos a jugar un rato?"

Minho asintió sin verse demasiado entusiasmado y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran hacia el segundo piso.

La casa de Hyoyeon no era extraordinariamente grande, así que no tuvieron que seguir a Minho por mucho rato para cuándo ya habían entrado a su habitación.

Chan se sintió algo confundido al ver que el armario tenía espejos como puertas, y al parecer Minho se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dedicó a los espejos porque le explicó sin que hubiera necesidad de preguntarle

"Son para practicar."

El australiano se sintió más confundido que antes y preguntó consternado

"¿Practicar qué?"

El chico sonrió un poco al agregar

"Danza. Me gusta bailar."

Vaya, eso era interesante.

Felix por otro lado estaba muy emocionado con unas figuras de goma que estaban acomodadas en un estante.

Chan apenas iba a decirle a su hermano que no tocara las cosas que no le pertenecían, pero Minho se acercó al estante y simplemente se los pasó al menor que se emocionó muchísimo mientras se disponía a jugar en el suelo.

El australiano se sentía intrigado por la actitud de este chico Minho, parecía ser muy desprendido de todo, pero al mismo tiempo un poco irreverente y misterioso, en especial cuando le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hacia fuera de la habitación y luego lo miró sentarse en el descanso de la escalera y pasar sus piernas entre los barrotes de la barandilla.

Chris lo imitó aunque incapaz de discernir cual era el propósito de que estuvieran ahí y entonces empezaron a escuchar la conversación entre ambas mujeres.

Hyoyeon dijo en cierto momento

"Desde que Hyukjae se fue estamos mejor que nunca."

"Pero ¿Minho lo tomó bien?"

Y solo porque estaban en silencio fue que Chan pudo escuchar a Hyoyeon decir en voz baja

"Ya no pregunta por su padre. Es mejor así... Minho está empezando a superarlo y lo ideal es que se mantenga así."

Felix estaba completamente entretenido con las figuras de acción que Minho le había prestado, por eso no prestó atención cuando Lee murmuró

"Odio que hable de esa forma sobre mi."

El mayor lo miró con una ceja alzada y le preguntó

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre el asunto de mi papá." Por alguna razón Minho no lucía afectado al hablar sobre un tema tan delicado, lo cual llamaba mucho la atención de Chan. "Sé que se fue porque ya no se quieren, mi mamá cree que soy un tonto al que pueden mentirle sobre los supuestos viajes de trabajo que tiene, pero no lo soy."

Chan lo miró atentamente y murmuró

"Creo que es injusto que intenten mentirte."

"No sé porque lo hacen. Sería más fácil si dijeran las cosas en mi cara."

No diría que entendía a Minho, porque ciertamente no tenía idea de que pasaba con el papá del chico, pero si podía entender un poco la frustración de ser considerado un niño incapaz de comprender las situaciones.

Llevaban apenas unos días en Corea y Chan aún se sentía molesto con sus padres por ello, ni siquiera les habían preguntado a él o a Felix sobre lo que querían hacer o lo que necesitaban, decidieron que mudarse a Corea del Sur era lo correcto y no les importó que estaban dejando sus vidas como si nada.

Así que decidió descargar un poco de su frustración al contarle al chico enojado que tenía enfrente

"Mis padres tratan de hacerme creer que volveremos a Australia muy pronto, pero yo sé que no es así. Estoy enojado porque ni siquiera les importó saber lo que yo pensaba..."

Minho recargó su mejilla contra uno de los barrotes y mientras balanceaba sus piernas susurró con los labios fruncidos

"Eso apesta... Quizá creas que soy raro, pero realmente odio estar en casa, el único rato en que me divierto es cuando estoy en la escuela, así que imagino que debe ser horrible que te hayan hecho dejar tu escuela y a tus amigos en Australia."

Chan ladeó su cabeza un poco cuando le preguntó sintiéndose genuinamente curioso

"¿Por qué odias estar en casa?"

El chico se encogió de hombros al explicar con un tono de frustración que no podía esconder.

"No hay nada para hacer cuando estoy aquí. Le pedí muchas veces un hermano a mi mamá para poder jugar con alguien, pero bueno... Ya me rendí con eso."

Chan sintió pena por Minho, no podía imaginar la soledad que sentía el niño al ser hijo único, con un padre que aparentemente jamás estaba y con una madre que parecía ignorar sus peticiones.

Así que le preguntó intrigado

"¿Entonces qué haces para entretenerte cuando no estás en la escuela?"

"Bailar. Mis padres son bailarines profesionales así que lo he hecho siempre... Si sigo perfeccionando mis puntas, para cuándo acabe el verano quizá me asciendan a la clase junior."

Wow, eso sonaba importante, aunque Chan no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho.

"¿Puntas de qué?"

"De mis pies. Llevo clases de varios tipos de danza, pero desde el año pasado empecé a aprender ballet y creo que no lo hago tan mal. Te muestro." Minho se puso de pie y lo hizo seguirlo de vuelta a su habitación para usar las puertas de espejos mientras le indicaba a Chan que tomara asiento junto a Felix. Primero se posicionó frente a los espejos con sus talones juntos y anunció. "Empiezo en _Adagio_ , luego _pas_ _de_ _chat_ y... finalmente ejecuto un _frappé_."

Chan e incluso Felix miraron con gran atención los movimientos suaves, pero tenaces de brazos y piernas del chico frente a ellos y en algo tenía razón, no lo hacía tan mal.

Lo que Chris pudo concluir con aquello fue que la danza era lo único que hacía a Minho sentir pleno.

Cuando Lee finalizó su demostración, tomó asiento frente a sus dos invitados y dijo con una expresión discreta de vergüenza

"Bueno... esos son algunos de los pasos que he practicado estos días para cuando me evalúen, aún tengo que perfeccionarlos."

Chris alzó sus cejas por la sorpresa y comentó naturalmente

"Parece que te gusta mucho el ballet."

"En realidad prefiero el hip hop, aunque mi profesora dice que mi _frappé_ es impecable." Chan sonrió inevitablemente al notar la sonrisa por primera vez despreocupada del chico, en especial cuando se acomodó el cabello que se había desordenado sobre su frente por los giros que había dado y preguntó. "¿Tú qué haces para divertirte?"

"Pues usualmente Lixie y yo jugamos juntos y... supongo que me gusta tocar música. Me regalaron un teclado de 5 octavas el año pasado, así que estoy aprendiendo... O lo estaba cuando vivía en Sidney."

Minho se acomodó el flequillo que estaba cubriendo sus propios ojos y le dijo con una sonrisa lastimosa

"Seul no está tan mal, te juro que a veces incluso es divertido."

Fue así que ambos niños continuaron hablando, jugando y conociéndose durante la tarde. Minho le enseñó como se ejecutaba el _pas_ _de_ _cheval_ , un _grand_ _jeté_ , el _pas_ _de_ _bourreé_ y continuó mostrándole lo bien que podía ejecutar un _frappé_ ; Chris le habló sobre las canciones que sabía tocar en el teclado y en la guitarra de su padre e incluso le prometió invitarlo a su casa algún día para que pudiera ver sus instrumentos musicales.

A la hora de irse, la cual llegó mucho antes de lo esperado para los infantes, Yoona dijo

"Ya tenemos que irnos, hay muchos detalles que arreglar todavía, pero gracias por habernos invitado."

Hyoyeon se despidió con un abrazo y antes de que salieran de la casa, agregó

"Respecto a lo que me dijiste de la escuela para Chan, si quieres puedo hablar con el director de la escuela a la que asiste Minho. Puedo explicarle tu situación y estoy segura de que entenderá y le hará un espacio a pesar de que el ciclo esté tan avanzado."

"Gracias unnie, lo apreciaría mucho."

"Bueno, despídete Minho."

El niño miró a su madre y preguntó con tono suplicante

"¿Puedo por favor ir a la casa de Chan hyung? Va a enseñarme como toca la canción de Piratas del Caribe en su teclado."

Hyoyeon soltó una risa mientras abrazaba los hombros de Minho y dijo

"Oh cielo, Yoona está muy ocupada en este momento, seguro otro día podremos acordar una hora para que se junten a jugar de nuevo, ¿No?"

Su madre asintió con una enorme sonrisa y dijo

"Por supuesto, ya es un poco tarde, pero cuando gusten ir a visitarnos los recibiremos con gusto. Me alegra que se hayan entendido tan bien, parece que Chan y Lixie ya hicieron un amigo en la ciudad."

Y con eso se despidieron por ese día, pero continuaron viéndose.

Chris entró a estudiar a la misma escuela que Minho, iban en grados distintos y el australiano encontró amigos de su edad en su propio grupo, pero eso no les impidió juntarse durante los recesos y por supuesto verse después de clases.

Las visitas se convirtieron en una rutina, pues sus madres se reunían seguido para conversar, así que ellos también lo hacían.

Fue así que Minho acabó convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo.

No compartían muchos gustos, pero había algo en Lee que hacía a Chan sentir a salvo, ni siquiera sabía de qué, pero era como si estar con él significara algo seguro.

Minho no solo adoraba pasar tiempo con Chan, sino también con Felix, cuidaba de él como si fuera un hermanito menor y el niño lo adoraba de vuelta.

Quizá su amistad habría trascendido si no hubiera sido por la carta y pseudo beso de Mina cuando entró a la secundaria.

Chan empezó a cuestionarse a si mismo después de ese acontecimiento el porqué de su falta de reacción.

Veía a sus compañeros de la escuela crecer para convertirse en unos chicos bastante curiosos respecto al sexo femenino, incluso BamBam y Woojin habían empezado a mostrarse realmente curiosos y Chan solo no podía encontrar eso que sus amigos decían era tan interesante sobre las chicas.

Chris no habló al respecto con nadie, pensó que quizá era cuestión de tiempo para que encontrara a una chica que pudiera llamar su atención lo suficiente, pero lejos de ocurrir, empezó a notar que de hecho su cuerpo reaccionaba a otra clase de estímulos. A chicos, siendo precisos.

A veces cuando al salir de la escuela acompañaban a Minho a su clase de danza, Chan había notado que su rostro se sonrojaba al notar a los alumnos ya adolescentes de la academia, esos que iban en una clase bastante superior a la de Minho y que practicaban con atuendos holgados que a veces dejaban ver un poco más de sus hombros fuertes o de sus endurecidos abdómenes.

Chan usaba esas imágenes como motivación para tocarse durante las noches. Primero imaginaba a una chica mayor que él, quizá de preparatoria, preparaba en su mente una imagen tal como sus compañeros de clase la describían con detalle con las curvas precisas y solo las porciones de tela mínimas sobre su anatomía, pero no podía sentir nada en lo absoluto, en cambio cuando hacia memoria de las imágenes simples y quizá poco eróticas que presenciaba en la academia de danza, podía sentir que no solo su erección palpitaba, sino todo su cuerpo. Se acariciaba, o mejor dicho se tocaba furiosamente hasta acabar sintiéndose avergonzado y tan _sucio_ , pero las lágrimas de puro temor no se hacían esperar en cuanto acababa.

No iba a mentir, Chris tenía miedo. Tenía miedo porque eso no era normal y no sabía con quién se suponía debía hablarlo.

Pero que sintiera que estaba mal, no impedía que su cuerpo continuara reaccionando y que el continuara castigándose a si mismo por no poder evitarlo.

Nunca habló sobre ello con nadie, no hasta que había cumplido 12 años y había entrado de lleno en la adolescencia.

Sus hormonas estaban como locas, cada mañana amanecía con un serio problema entre las piernas que lo abrumaba demasiado, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero su mejor amigo estaba visitando a sus abuelos en Jeju y aparentemente había una razón bastante importante de trasfondo porque se había perdido incluso el inicio del ciclo escolar y Hyoyeon ni siquiera lo había impedido.

Cuando Minho volvió a Seul ya eran mediados de octubre y mientras Chan lo ayudaba a ponerse al corriente con sus tareas atrasadas de la escuela, Minho le explicó

"Mi papá quería hablar conmigo porque va a divorciarse de mi mamá. Quería explicarme porqué se fue de la casa y dijo que no iba a dejarla salirse con la suya, así que iba a pelear por mi custodia."

Eso en verdad sonaba terrible. Chan no podía imaginar cómo era que los padres de Minho no se daban cuenta de lo mal que su hijo la estaba pasando desde hacía años por la extraña guerra que estaban librando entre ellos.

"¿Y por qué te tuvo tanto tiempo con tus abuelos?"

Minho bajó la mirada hacia sus cuadernos y con un sonrojo de molestia quemando sus mejillas murmuró

"No estuve con mis abuelos, mi papá le mintió a mi mamá diciendo eso para que me dejara quedarme casi un mes, pero obviamente ella se dio cuenta y no tienes idea del drama que se hizo, incluso se metió la policía porque creían que me tenían secuestrado o algo así. No podía volver a Seul porque servicios infantiles estaban asegurándose de que tuviera un ambiente familiar seguro." El menor recargó su mejilla contra su palma y empezó a golpear su cuaderno con la punta de su lápiz al murmurar completamente frustrado. "Enserio no sé que es lo que mis padres quieren de mi, estoy harto de que me subestimen. Si quieren divorciarse está bien, pero que me dejen en paz a mi."

Chan de momento no le comentó nada a Minho sobre sus propias preocupaciones, realmente parecía que la vida del menor era mucho más complicada que la suya y que por lo tanto no tenía derecho alguno a quejarse por algo así. Por ello, esa tarde solo se dedicó a escuchar las quejas de su mejor amigo y a decirle que las cosas seguramente mejorarían, aunque para ser sincero, él estaba bastante convencido de que las cosas mas bien empeorarían, pero no podía decirle algo así al menor, en especial cuando ya lucía bastante devastado por si solo.

El día en que le contó a Minho sobre sus dudas respecto a sus propias preferencias, fue una semana después de esa ocasión, en el cumpleaños número once de Lee.

Estaban solo ellos dos en la habitación del menor, Hyoyeon había estado peleando todo el día con el padre de Minho porque estaba decidida a qué no iba a dejarlo ver a su hijo bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera aunque fuera su cumpleaños.

Minho se veía increíblemente fastidiado y molesto desde esa mañana cuando llegó a la escuela, muy apenas logró fingir sorpresa cuando sus amigos lo felicitaron y le entregaron uno que otro obsequio, sin embargo no iba a hacer una fiesta o a invitarlos a su casa para festejar.

Su madre había comprado pizza y pastel para celebrar la ocasión, excepto que Minho solo invitó a Chan a su casa porque de ninguna manera quería que alguien más viera el espectáculo tan penoso que daban sus padres.

Minho estaba parado frente a los espejos practicando un par de pasos de una rutina de baile cuando murmuró

"En verdad me tienen harto. ¿Me aceptas en tu casa si me mudo?"

El australiano continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno tras haberle dedicado una mirada al chico que acomodaba sus brazos en alto y revisaba el ángulo de su mentón en el espejo, entonces dijo sarcásticamente

"Claro, hay un colchón extra en el cuarto de Felix."

Para el alivio de Chris, Lee de hecho soltó una suave risa cuando le preguntó indignado

"¿Vas a mandarme a dormir con Lixie?"

"No lo sé, depende."

El mayor observó cuidadosamente cada paso que daba Minho frente al espejo; desde hacía un tiempo había empezado con la danza lírica, así que aunque las rutinas eran bastante diferentes a las que realizaba cuando era más pequeño, sus pasos refinados aún lucían extraordinariamente elegantes por las posturas que el ballet le había enseñado.

Mordió su labio inferior al recordar los pensamientos que recorrían su mente al mirar a los alumnos mayores de la academia de danza y decidió que era el momento de hablar

"Oye Minho, ¿Puedo contarte algo?"

"Seguro."

Lee ni siquiera se inmutó ante la pregunta, ciertamente siguió practicando los ángulos de sus extremidades y sus expresiones frente al espejo hasta que Chan insistió

"Pero ¿Puedes prometerme que no vas a dejar de hablarme después de saberlo?"

Minho paró con sus movimientos y lo miró con una ceja alzada a través del reflejo al decir

"Me estás asustando, hyung."

"No, no es nada grave." ¿En verdad no lo era? "Bueno... supongo que depende de cada persona..."

El menor se dio media vuelta para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y lo cuestionó con firmeza

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Pasaban demasiadas cosas y de hecho en ese mismo instante la mente del mayor era un lío absoluto, pero se las arregló para juntar el coraje suficiente y convencerse a si mismo de que era hora de ser honesto con Minho.

La realidad era que el australiano también quería tantear un poco el terreno, porque sabía que si era rechazado por Lee, entonces era casi seguro que nadie más aceptaría la situación y entonces tendría que pensar en una solución.

Chan mantuvo puesta su mirada sobre el cuaderno entre sus manos al preguntar

"¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que... creo que no me gustan las mujeres?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

No tuvo que mirar a los ojos a Minho para imaginar la expresión de pura confusión en su rostro, pero igual alzó la mirada por un segundo antes de murmurar

"Que he estado pensando mucho últimamente y... he llegado a pensar que _quizá_ pueda ser posible que me gusten los hombres."

Hubo mucho silencio y aunque Chan sentía que quería desmayarse o que cayera un meteorito que distrajera la atención de su mejor amigo, buscó encontrar su mirada para darse una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del menor.

Minho de hecho lo estaba viendo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y le preguntó con cautela

"¿Dices que eres... gay?"

No lo estaba diciendo explícitamente, pero si, algo así.

Mordió su labio y se encogió de hombros al susurrar apenado

"Podría ser."

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellos, pero esa vez fue mucho más corto antes de que Minho respondiera con algo de dificultad

"Oh... Pues... Esta bien, hyung. Si lo dudas es porque quizá si sea así... pero está bien, así son las cosas."

Chan sonrió para ocultar la frustración y sobretodo la desesperación con la que había cargado desde hacía meses y dijo

"No _deberían_ ser así."

El menor se encogió de hombros cuando respondió como el hecho que era

"Pero lo son y no tiene nada de malo."

"¿Lo dices enserio?" Minho asintió tímidamente y Chan preguntó impresionado. "¿No vas a dejar de hablarme por esto?"

"Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué rayos lo haría?"

Aunque era mayor que Minho, se sintió tan pequeño en ese momento, se habría escondido de haber podido hacerlo porque admitió avergonzado

"No lo sé, porque nadie ve bien esta situación."

Lee respondió casi automáticamente y con gran seguridad

"Porque son tontos."

"No, porque no es _normal_."

Ese era el dilema al que se había enfrentado en su propia cabeza últimamente, pero no sabía como explicarle a Minho para que comprendiera su preocupación.

Aunque aparentemente el menor tenía otra idea en mente, pues suspiró con pesadez antes de decirle casi como si fuera un niño

"Hyung, ve a mis padres. Podrán ser heterosexuales, pero tienen la relación más disfuncional del universo desde que puedo recordar. Si eso es normal, entonces prefiero mil veces ser anormal antes que caer en el mismo circulo vicioso que ellos." Los ojos de Chris se glasearon un poco por el alivio que sintió al escuchar a Minho decir aquello, sobretodo cuando agregó. "Si te gusta un chico, está bien ¿No? Eso no te vuelve menos genial a mi parecer."

Chan no pudo evitar ponerse de pie para abrazar a Minho con todas sus fuerzas y miró en el espejo el par de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus propias mejillas mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba por el alivio y le susurraba

"Gracias."

Ciertamente no volvieron a tocar el tema, Chan no pretendía hablar sobre eso con Minho regularmente y en realidad nunca antes habían hablado sobre si había alguna persona que les atrajera, así que no fue difícil mantener bastante hermético el tema de conversación durante el siguiente par de meses.

Tras haberlo hablando con su mejor amigo, el australiano sintió que ya podía respirar con más facilidad y que habían menguado bastante las incesantes ganas de llorar a mitad de las noches de insomnio por la preocupación de lo que el resto diría si se enteraban; podría decir que se sentía bastante más calmado consigo mismo ya que lo había comentado con alguien, sin embargo, Minho empezó a actuar un poco extraño después de las vacaciones de navidad y Chan no entendía porqué.

Estaba más ausente, siempre pensativo e incluso había dejado de visitar tan seguido al mayor hasta que llegó un momento en que simplemente dejó de ir a la residencia Bang por completo y las invitaciones para que lo acompañara a su casa cesaron también.

Chris estaba en la secundaria, así que no podía ver a Minho durante horas de escuela porque sus horarios de descanso no coincidían y el menor lo evitaba a toda costa durante la entrada y la salida.

Un día Chan se decidió y fue a buscarlo a su casa para cuestionarlo directamente.

Hyoyeon se sorprendió gratamente de verlo ahí y lo invitó a pasar con la esperanza de que su hijo si abriera la puerta de su cuarto para recibir a Chan, ya que llevaba días encerrado, solo saliendo para buscar comida, pero volviendo de inmediato a su bunker para atrincherarse de nuevo.

La mujer dio un par de golpes a la puerta de su hijo y dijo con voz dulce y esperanzada

"Minho, tienes visita. Chan vino a verte."

Tras un par de segundos, la puerta del cuarto de Minho se abrió y solo le hizo una seña a su hyung para que entrara.

Chan lo miró a los ojos en cuanto los encerró y le preguntó

"¿Estás bien? Noté que incluso tu mamá está preocupada por ti." Minho se encogió de hombros y de hecho mantuvo la mirada en el pecho contrario para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, pero Chris se desesperó por la falta de respuesta y volvió a preguntar. "¿Que pasa contigo, Min? ¿Por qué estás evitándome?"

"No te estoy evitando."

Chan se acercó un poco más a él para poder susurrar

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Lee negó con la cabeza, por eso el mayor insistió. "¿Te molestaste por lo que te dije acerca de que me gustan los chicos?"

Minho lo miró a los ojos y su expresión se pintó con pura indignación y molestia cuando respondió también en un susurro

"Por supuesto que no."

Si no era eso, entonces Chris no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podría ser lo que tenía tan distante a Minho con él.

Solo quería comprender, por eso le preguntó preocupado

"¿Qué ocurre entonces?"

"Es difícil de explicar."

El australiano estaba seguro de que no podía ser tan difícil como lo mucho que estaba esforzándose por evitarlo a toda costa.

"Puedes decírmelo, te prometo que encontraremos una solución juntos."

La última palabra fue la que pareció llamar la atención de su amigo, porque súbitamente Minho juntó sus labios en un beso rápido y completamente sorpresivo que dejó a Chan petrificado.

El beso fue exageradamente rápido, no más de un segundo o dos para cuando Lee ya se había separado y estaba encogiéndose de hombros mientras murmuraba

"Te dije que era difícil de explicar." Un sonrojo estaba quemando sus mejillas insistentemente cuando agregó. "Creo que también me gustan los chicos, pero lo difícil de explicar es que creo que me gustas tú."

Chris no se resistió cuando Minho volvió a besarlo y sintió que su corazón retumbó un poco en su pecho por el contacto.

Sujetó los brazos contrarios muy suavemente para separarlo de su cuerpo y le preguntó casi sin aliento

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?"

Minho lo miró a los ojos, pero su rostro estaba hirviendo por el sonrojo que lo atacó al susurrar

"Un poco después de que tú me lo dijiste."

"¿Por qué?"

El menor dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto algo frustrado antes de decidirse a explicar

"Asocié las cosas. Lo que sentía cuando estaba contigo, al escucharte decir en voz alta lo de las chicas y como no podías encontrarlas atractivas supe que no era el único, pero también me di cuenta de que cuando te miro a ti no puedo dejar de pensar ' _diablos,_ _hyung_ _en verdad es lindo_ '. Entendí que me gustas y no solo físicamente, sino que en verdad me gusta que pasemos tiempo juntos porque cuando estoy contigo todo se siente... bien. Y aunque es agradable saber que no estoy solo en esta situación, no sabía cómo actuar estando a tu lado porque no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarías."

Chan entrelazó sus dedos y le dijo

"Jamás reaccionaría mal."

"Lo sé."

Se miraron a los ojos y notó que el menor ya lucía bastante más calmado

"Entonces ¿Estabas portándote tan extraño conmigo por eso?"

Minho una vez más se encogió de hombros antes de murmurar con una pequeña sonrisa

"Eres el único que lo comprendería."

Chan se sintió aliviado como nunca antes al escuchar esas palabras de Minho porque era cierto, solo ellos dos se comprendían.

Notó como los dedos contrarios se ajustaban a los suyos y el pulgar acariciaba suavemente el dorso de su mano en el gesto más reconfortante del mundo y de pronto se le ocurrió preguntar sin razonarlo mucho

"¿Quieres ser... mi novio? Puedes decir que no si no te agrada la idea, solo lo sugerí porque... Bueno..."

Minho asintió para que dejara de balbucear y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario donde susurró

"Hay que estar juntos en esto, ¿No?"

Era cierto, necesitaban a alguien que les diera soporte en esta situación.

Fue así que comenzó para ellos.

Los besos siempre fueron bastante castos desde que iniciaron su relación, nada más que suaves roces de labios y pequeños besos sobre las mejillas mientras se tomaban de las manos tímidamente.

Siempre se habían comportado como confidentes el uno del otro, Minho era un lugar seguro para Chan y Chan era el oasis de Minho.

Su amistad era la coartada perfecta que cualquiera creería porque habían sido amigos desde hacía cuatro años, siempre inseparables y casi viviendo en la casa del contrario.

Durante los primeros meses su relación se había mantenido más como una amistad en la que a veces besaban superficialmente los labios contrarios, hasta que llegó un momento en que la búsqueda de contacto evolucionó un poco.

Tenían trece y doce años respectivamente cuando Chan estaba sentado frente a su escritorio haciendo tarea y Minho de pronto se acercó para tomar asiento sobre sus muslos y abrazar su cuello para dejar un suave beso sobre el mentón de su novio.

El mayor lo miró a los ojos y volteó rápidamente a ver hacia la puerta de la habitación al sentirse angustiado por el hecho de que alguien pudiera entrar y los encontrara en esa situación.

Se agarró de las caderas contrarias e intentó presionarlo suavemente para que se bajara, pero Minho se negó y solo susurró antes de empezar a besar sus labios con un poco más de saliva y fricción con sus bocas entreabiertas

"Está bien, hyung."

Chris miró una última vez hacia la puerta, pero para ser sincero la sensación de la pequeña y suave lengua de Minho buscando pasar de ese espacio entre sus labios atrapó su curiosidad por completo.

Esa fue la primera vez que compartieron un beso algo más húmedo, pero no fue la última. Minho había empezado a sentarse más seguido sobre el regazo del mayor para buscar compartir besos húmedos y traviesos que a veces acompañaba con pequeñas mordidas a sus labios y caricias ligeras sobre su cuello.

Había comenzado una nueva etapa de curiosidad y exploración que los tenía a ambos completamente absortos, pero el día en que Felix entró corriendo a su habitación para mostrarle a su hermano la moto del ninja blanco que recién había acabado de armar, Chan quiso que la tierra se lo tragara por fin.

No habría podido describir la mirada de decepción, indignación y desconcierto que le dedicó su hermano menor antes de salir corriendo de su cuarto sin permitir que le dieran explicación alguna.

Minho se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y susurró

"Perdón, Chan. Lix no tenía que ver esto."

El mayor estaba de acuerdo y se molestó con Minho porque sinceramente no tenía otra persona con quien descargar su frustración además de si mismo en ese momento, así que sin responderle nada, corrió a buscar a su hermano para hablar con él e intentar explicarle lo que acababa de presenciar.

Yongbok tenía solo 10 años en ese momento y estaba demasiado confundido porque aunque sabía que no había nada de malo con que dos hombres se besaran (así como el papá de Jisung y Jae hyung), esta situación era muy diferente. Chan era su hermano de sangre y siempre había considerado a Minho como otro hermano mayor al que adoraba con el alma, así que por alguna razón todo se sentía demasiado raro.

Felix asintió cuando su hermano le preguntó si había comprendido y negó cuando Chan le preguntó si iba a decírselo a sus padres, pero fue incapaz de responder usando su voz.

Chris supo que aunque la situación estaba bajo control respecto a que Felix no iba a comentar nada, no estaba bien por el hecho de que su hermano no lo volvió a mirar a los ojos durante varias semanas y evitaba a toda costa hablar con él o con Minho; lucía simple y sencillamente incómodo y aunque habían acalarado la situación, Felix se veía confundido cada vez que su hermano mayor y Minho estaban juntos.

Después de esa situación se volvieron extra cautelosos a la hora de besarse o siquiera tocarse, decidieron que era mejor ya no hacerlo en casa de Chan y si llegaban a compartir algún tipo de beso o caricia, se aseguraban de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y sobretodo intentaban que fueran solo contactos furtivos.

No era problema esperar a estar en casa de Minho para compartir besos un poco más húmedos y donde podían mirarse a los ojos sin temor a que alguien fuera a entrar de pronto por la puerta sin avisar antes.

Cuando hablaban no era necesario esconderse las cosas, ya se conocían desde hacía años, pero de cualquier forma aprendieron a leerse mutuamente para saber cuándo uno estaba molesto, indignado, feliz, triste, preocupado o decepcionado.

Solo hacia falta que Chan mirara la manera en que Minho fruncía el ceño o miraba su propio reflejo para que le preguntara lo que pasaba.

El menor siempre se mostraba indiferente al responder a esa pregunta en específico, quería fingir que no le molestaba nada en lo absoluto, excepto por una vez en que Chan lo miró tan enojado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo y le preguntó

"¿Por qué estás enojado?"

"No quiero volver jamás a la escuela."

Eso no era lo que esperaba, así que le preguntó

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Mis compañeros me dijeron marica solo porque vieron el llavero que me regalaste." Los ojos de Minho se cristalizaron en cuanto dijo aquello y de hecho empezó a llorar de pura frustración cuando agregó. "Lo peor es que tienen razón, Chan. ¿Acaso puedo enojarme porque me dicen la verdad pero por las razones incorrectas?"

Esa fue la primera vez que Chan vio a Minho llorar de esa manera casi desesperada y se sintió terrible por no poder consolar a su novio.

Los comentarios hirientes de la gente continuaron llegando y Chan no podía hacer nada porque Minho no se lo permitía, solo le decía que si él intervenía, las cosas serían peores.

A Chris le frustraba ver a su novio sufriendo por los comentarios estúpidos de la gente, pero no podía hacer nada además de consolarlo cuando las palabras eran demasiado groseras y removían algo en el menor que hacía que toda su careta de indiferencia se fuera al diablo.

Sin embargo, no toda la gente era una mierda.

Bang recordaba perfectamente cuando Minho le presentó a alguien un día que salieron de la escuela.

Ese alguien resultó ser Seo Changbin, quién se convertiría en su nuevo mejor amigo ahora que su anterior mejor amigo se había convertido en su novio.

Minho había empezado a hablar con Seo porque un día en que alguno de los imbéciles homofóbicos del grupo había dejado una hoja de papel en su asiento que decía "chupapollas", él solo arrugó la hoja de papel en su puño y tomó asiento, pero sin dejar de mirar con odio a todos.

Minho no hablaba con muchas personas de su grupo, de hecho hablaba solo lo mínimo indispensable con ellos porque durante los descansos iba a pasarlos con su novio y su grupo de amigos, así que aunque conocía a Changbin nunca había cruzado más que unas cuantas palabras con él.

Seo lo miró bastante angustiado cuando notó su expresión hastiada y le preguntó si todo iba bien, Minho estaba verdaderamente enojado con el mundo en ese momento y por eso no pensó demasiado cuando dijo señalando al papel en su puño

"Esta mierda de aquí no es graciosa. Si soy maricón, pero a ellos qué les importa lo que haga con mi novio o no."

Cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta después, pero contrario a la reacción esperada, Seo no lo miró mal por la palabra novio y de hecho con una paciencia infinita se sentó a su lado para asegurarse de que Minho entendiera que él lo escucharía si quería contarle algo. Fue así que empezaron a conversar y Minho le contó sobre Chan.

Como descubrió que Seo compartía gustos muy similares a los de su novio le dijo

"Quizá se llevarían bien ustedes dos, te lo presentaré."

Y Minho quizá había dado en el clavo.

Chan notó de inmediato el tipo de persona que era Changbin, sumado a que compartían el gusto por la música entre otras cosas, el australiano no dudó en decirle que debían juntarse algún día a tocar música, lo cual si hicieron.

Con el tiempo y con ayuda de la compañía de Changbin como un buen amigo en su grupo, Minho había aprendido a sobrellevar los comentarios hirientes y a que no le afectaran tanto como en un inicio. Tanto Chan como Changbin muchas veces le dijeron que debía acusarlos, pero Lee solo decía que estaba bien formarse carácter porque la gente era una mierda y no podía ir por la vida acusando a todos por decir estupideces.

Chan simplemente suspiraba frustrado ante eso.

Sin embargo, Changbin había llegado a convertirse en algo así como una luz en la vida de Minho, pues las horas de escuela se habían vuelto tolerables por fin gracias a su presencia, ambos se juntaban con Chan y sus amigos durante los descansos y en general Seo se había convertido en un soporte para la joven pareja, ya que era el único (además de Felix) que sabía el secreto de sus dos amigos.

Cuando Chan y Minho estaban solos hablaban sobre muchísimas cosas y siempre que estaban juntos lograban construir un santuario donde quiera que pudieran hacerse de un poco de privacidad.

Minho le preguntaba seguido

_"¿Le dirás a tus padres sobre nosotros?"_

_"No lo sé, tengo miedo. ¿Tú lo harás?"_

_"No creo."_

Y de hecho Chan intentó comentarlo con su madre más de una vez, pero jamás lograba hacerlo sin arrepentirse al empezar a hablar. Hablarlo con su padre ni siquiera parecía una opción porque aunque bien podría no sospechar nada en lo absoluto o bien saberlo todo, siempre insistía tanto respecto a las chicas de su escuela que Chris pensaba una y otra vez que prefería no decepcionarlo tan pronto, así que le mentía.

Se había convertido en un buen mentiroso, había aprendido a fingir sus emociones y a fingir interés para complacer y saciar la curiosidad de sus padres sobre temas incómodos.

Eso era tolerable porque cuando se encerraba con Minho en su propio mundo podían hablar sin problemas, no tenían que fingir ser alguien que no eran y eso siempre lo había llenado de una calma increíble, hasta que en cierto momento para Chan ya no fue así.

Aprender a conocerse en un sentido romántico había sido la parte sencilla, pues cuando Minho empezó a expresar su curiosidad por darle caricias un poco más íntimas a su novio que ya no solo recorrían la piel de su cuello o de sus brazos, sino que se paseaban algo torpe pero descaradamente bajo su camiseta o hacia la parte alta de sus muslos, Chan sintió que algo no iba del todo bien.

Casi siempre bastaba con que dijera

"Minho espera, Felix podría entrar."

Y el pretexto le había funcionado de maravilla cuando estaban en su casa para evitar que las manos de su novio encontraran piel más privada por debajo de la ropa, pues Minho de hecho reaccionaba al recoger sus manos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y _donde_ lo estaba haciendo para solo sonrojarse brutalmente y luego murmurar avergonzado

"Sí, lo siento."

Pero a la siguiente vez no estuvo preparado con un pretexto. Estaba en casa de Minho y Hyoyeon estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono como siempre, así que el menor simplemente se dejó llevar.

Besó a su novio y lo empujó sobre la cama, desabotonó los pantalones de su uniforme y empezó a acariciar a Chan por debajo de la ropa interior con una expresión apenada, pero decidida.

Chris intentó alejar a Minho porque sabía que si Hyoyeon entraba en ese momento, no habría manera de explicar lo que estaban haciendo, pero cuando el menor lo acarició, sus ojos se cerraron y gimió suavemente porque la sensación de ser tocado sabiendo que el tacto no era de su propia mano tenía a Chan mordiendo la piel en su muñeca para guardar silencio.

Se corrió vergonzosamente rápido, de hecho eyaculó con la ropa puesta y el desastre bajo sus bóxers lo hizo recapacitar acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ni siquiera pudo mirar a Minho a los ojos y salió corriendo de vuelta a su casa sintiéndose tan avergonzado de si mismo por no haber impedido que aquello ocurriera.

No vio a su novio por una semana, no se sentía listo para enfrentar la conversación que tendrían y la aplazó tanto como fue posible, hasta que Minho lo acorraló un día en la escuela y le dijo que tenían que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Se disculpo porque no pensó que el mayor fuera a tomárselo tan mal y Chan, aunque sabía que era quizá estúpido y exageradamente ridículo enojarse con su _novio_ por algo así, no podía evitar pensar que Lee había cruzado un límite que nunca habían tanteado.

De cualquier forma no podía enojarse con Minho por ello, era una situación nueva a la que ninguno de ellos había sabido enfrentarse y era lógico que surgieran problemas como aquel, así que Chan acabó disculpándose también por haber reaccionado de esa forma.

Ya que habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos, todo volvió a la normalidad donde Changbin y él se juntarían a hablar sobre música y a intentar componer algunas piezas, a Minho asistiendo a sus clases de danza y ambos conviviendo en relativa armonía.

Relativa, pues los problemas de Minho con Jisung empezaron prácticamente desde que lo conoció y habían permanecido como una constante todo el tiempo.

Cuando Kang era más pequeño, la situación era incluso algo fastidiosa porque Jisung siempre quería estar cerca de Chan, y no era que al mayor le molestara, pero Minho se encelaba de un niño de 9 años y le reclamaba a él por no detenerlo.

Claro que Chan entendía ahora que al parecer la tensión se debía a que el desagrado era mutuo entre Jisung y Minho; y para ser sincero, quizá apenas se daba cuenta de que los reclamos que Minho había hecho siempre sobre Jisung, tal vez si tenían algunos fundamentos.

Recordaba que desde que empezaron su relación, Minho le reclamó inmediatamente respecto a la cercanía de Kang

"Siempre está encima de ti y es como si ni siquiera te importara."

A pesar del enojo de Minho, Chan no podía negarlo porque en efecto no le molestaba que Jisung estuviera siempre siguiéndolo y tratando de llamar su atención. De alguna manera, lo encontraba bastante enternecedor.

Por supuesto en aquel entonces solo le parecía una muestra bastante curiosa de la admiración que Jisung decía profesar por él y no sabía que clase de monstruo creía Minho que era él como para hacer llorar a un niño diciéndole que se alejara sin tener una razón aparente, así que no dudó en decirle a su novio

"Tiene nueve años, Minho."

Pero el argumento no fue suficiente para Lee que exclamó

"Ese es exactamente mi punto. ¿Te gusta un mocoso de nueve años o por qué no lo alejas?"

Eso era en verdad desagradable porque Chan jamás le había dado razones a su novio para que creyera que sentía algo semejante por el niño.

"Es el mejor amigo de Felix, además Jisung me cae bien. No tengo razón para ser grosero con él."

No sabía si estaba siendo injusto con Minho por no ceder respecto al tema, o si era Minho el que se estaba comportando irrracional con toda esa situación.

Al final la respuesta se decidía sola cuando Lee respondía enojado

"Vete al diablo."

A veces era un poco inquietante para Chan que su novio se pusiera tan celoso de un niño en lugar de preocuparse por las personas de su edad, aunque para ser sincero era de esperarse considerando lo posesivo que era Lee al tratarse de él.

Minho no se ponía celoso de Changbin porque sabía que a Seo le gustaban las chicas, así que no temía a dejar a su novio a solas con él. En cambio cuando se enteró de que Jisung iba a empezar a juntarse con Chan y con Changbin, ahí si puso el grito en el cielo.

"¿Por qué demonios lo dejaste?"

Podría haberle dicho de nuevo que era porque Jisung le caía bien y que era muy talentoso, pero eso habría implicado cometer dos errores porque Minho prefería que se sintiera completamente indiferente respecto a Kang y en definitiva haría otra escena de celos si se atrevía a elogiar el talento de Jisung frente a él.

Así que se salió por la tangente diciendo

"Changbin insistió."

Pero Minho era bastante perceptivo y por eso le dijo con tono sarcástico

"Oh si, seguro que tú no tuviste nada que ver con esa decisión."

Si tan solo Chan no hubiera estado seguro de que su novio lo habría quemado vivo si se reía, quizá lo habría hecho, pero como apreciaba su propia vida, intentó dialogar

"Cálmate, Minho, ¿Que es lo que te preocupa tanto?"

"Jisung está obsesionado contigo, ¿Crees que me sentiré tranquilo sabiendo que vas a pasar las tardes con tu pequeño acosador, Christopher?"

Y diablos, que le dijera Christopher era una mala señal porque significaba que no le iría bien, pero solo le quedaba insistir

"Estás exagerando, además yo no le gusto a Jisung en esa extraña forma que dices."

"Claro, yo soy quien alucina. Pregúntale a Changbin si no me crees a mi."

Chan estaba convencido de que Jisung solo lo admiraba bastante, pero jamás pensó en la idea de que Kang gustara de él.

Si Christopher Bang tuviera que nombrar el momento en que supo que sentía algo un poco más fuerte que simple simpatía por Jisung, diría que fue cuando leyó lo que había compuesto por primera vez.

Eso fue cuando Jisung tenía 12 años, Chris tenía 15 y se hallaba abrumado por todo el asunto de su relación con Minho.

Ahí en la sala de su casa, se dio cuenta de que aunque Jisung fuera tan joven, era mucho más maduro y perceptivo que la mayoría de la gente que conocía. El era especial en una manera muy peculiar.

Leyó cada palabra y luego miró a Jisung, la manera en que retorcía sus dedos con nerviosismo y sus expresivos ojos se abrían expectantes.

Contrario a lo que Chris llegó a pensar, Jisung no escribió sobre perritos o temas ridículos, de hecho escribió sobre su autopercepción y lo hizo de una manera que lo sorprendió demasiado porque no era posible que esos versos hubieran sido escritos por un chico de 12 años.

El pequeño Kang conocía a muchas personas y lugares en el mundo, tenía una perspectiva diferente que fascinaba a Chan debido a lo poco convencional que era, no se comportaba como un puberto insoportable y siempre parecía estar bien centrado; Chris también hallaba incluso encantadora la devoción con la que Jisung siempre estaba mirándolo, casi como si estuviera buscando aprender de él todo el tiempo.

No mentiría, siempre le había parecido bonito, desde que Chris tenía once años y encontró a Felix hablando con ese niño de mejillas abultadas, halló bastante curioso al menor.

Todo respecto a Jisung era muy tierno, sus ojos y dientes, sus mejillas abultadas, su gran entusiasmo y sus pucheros, él era bonito en verdad, pero no le gustaba como tal porque en aquel entonces él apenas estaba entrando a la pubertad y Jisung no era más que un niño y el mejor amigo de su hermanito.

Fue hasta ese día en que leyó los primeros versos escritos por el menor cuando Chan empezó a sentir algo más allá que simple ternura por Jisung, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía por él, pero solo supo que en su mente no estaba hablando con un chico de doce años y eso era desquiciante.

Changbin también estaba encantado y se lo hizo saber a su hyung y al autor mismo de los versos.

"Esto es genial, hyung. Jisung tiene mucho talento, lo necesitamos con nosotros."

Era verdad, Chan necesitaba a Jisung con él.

Desde el primer momento disfrutó de componer junto a Changbin y Jisung, se entendían en una manera única, aunque Minho no lo tomó nada bien cuando se enteró.

Chan enserio se divertía cuando pasaba el rato con ambos menores y añoraba el sueño de establecer un estudio de grabación con ellos, pero esa no parecía ser justificación para su novio.

Minho estaba molesto gran parte del tiempo porque no toleraba la idea de que Chan fuera tan _considerado_ con el mejor amigo de su hermanito

"No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con Jisung. ¿Enserio no te das cuenta de como te mira? Solo le falta babear."

Chan solo abrazaba suavemente su cintura y dejaba un dulce beso en su mejilla intentando tranquilizarlo para decir

"No tienes que ponerte celoso, Min. Tú eres mi novio y eso no está a discusión, pero Jisung es muy bueno en esto, nos ayudará a llegar muy lejos y algún día tendremos un estudio de grabación asombroso, hasta podremos componer canciones para que coreografíes."

El gesto tan cariñoso del australiano hacía sonreír a Minho, de hecho incluso lo hacía considerar la idea, pues alguna vez preguntó esperanzado

"¿Me escribirás una canción? Siempre he querido que lo hagas."

Chan se sorprendió mucho por la petición y ciertamente la respuesta lógica habría sido 'si' incluso aunque no fuera a hacerlo, pero tardó varios segundos en asentir y Minho se dio cuenta de la duda en su respuesta.

No fue el primer signo de vacilación por parte de Chan acerca de lo que sentía por Lee y tampoco fue la única ocasión en que tuvieron problemas por lo mismo. Después de varias de esas situaciones, era como si Minho estuviera empeñado en demostrar que eran novios y que Chan en cierto modo le pertenecía.

Las escenas de celos se habían vuelto cada vez más recurrentes, pero Chan no iba a dejar de juntarse con Changbin y Jisung solo porque su novio era celoso como el infierno, él jamás le había dado razones para desconfiar de él.

Y en verdad era como si el menor estuviera empeñado en marcar su territorio o algo así, porque las cosas empezaron a ponerse aun más intensas.

Un día en que estaban en la casa Lee, Minho estaba besando insistentemente al mayor, recorriendo con sus manos los brazos contrarios y llevando a sus dedos traviesamente hacia debajo de la camiseta de su novio, movimientos que Chan sutilmente alejaba esperando por que el menor no se molestara ante su renuencia.

Minho de pronto intentó desviar su mano hacia la cinturilla de los pantalones contrarios para escabullir su mano dentro, pero el mayor sujetó su muñeca y le dijo

"Por favor Min, para."

"¿Por qué no, Chan? ¿Quieres que haga algo más por ti?"

Entonces de pronto Minho ya se había arrodillado enfrente del australiano y estaba haciendo ademán de bajar la ropa interior contraria, pero éste de inmediato detuvo sus muñecas y le suplicó alterado

"Minho, por favor detente."

El rostro del menor adquirió un color rojo furioso y retiró la mirada apenado antes de sentarse sobre la alfombra.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

El mayor no podía creer que enserio acabara de preguntarle aquello. No era correcto, Chan no se sentía listo para algo así y para ser franco tampoco estaba seguro de que Minho lo estuviera.

"Esto no está bien."

Minho bufó molesto al exclamar

"Tengo quince años, claro que está bien."

"No, no lo está."

La mirada herida de su novio lo desconcertó por completo cuando le dijo

"Es porque no soy Jisung, ¿Cierto?"

Eso lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

Minho era precioso, enserio cada vez que Chan lo miraba se convencía de que lucía un poco más guapo que el día anterior, pero por alguna razón aún tenía miedo de llegar a ese tipo de intimidad con él, no se lo diría jamás, pero no sentía la confianza de envolverse de esa forma con su propio novio.

Fue tomado con la guardia baja y de hecho se sintió tan frustrado que sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho exclamó enojado

"Minho, ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? Jisung tiene 13 años, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerir que yo-"

Lee no lo dejó terminar de hablar y exclamó

"Estoy harto de que me rechaces y me rechaces sin razón. Si ya no te gusto, solo tienes que decirlo."

"No es que no me gustes, eres precioso, es solo que no me siento listo para llegar a _eso_."

Su salida cobarde solo hizo al menor preguntar

"¿Es porque no me amas?" Miró a Chris a los ojos, pero el mayor retiró la mirada haciendo a Minho quedarse sin palabras por un momento y luego susurró completamente estupefacto. "Oh por dios. Tú en verdad no me amas."

"Yo nunca dije eso."

Chan trató de tomar la mano contraria, pero Minho se alejó y dijo aún bastante estupefacto

"No hace falta que lo digas... lo sé."

Se quedaron en un silencio tenso y Chan pensó que desearía estar en cualquier otra parte en ese mismo momento.

Su novio era rencoroso, en verdad rencoroso, así que temía por lo que iba a venirse.

No estaba seguro de que sentir cuando vio a Lee suspirar mientras le decía

"Tal vez soy patético al decirlo, pero yo si te amo, Chan." Mantuvo su mirada perdida en sus manos cuando agregó apenas en un jadeo. "Sin embargo, no sé si debamos seguir juntos si no sentimos lo mismo."

El mayor no sintió que algo se removiera en su interior ante las palabras de Lee.

La realidad era que en el fondo la idea de poner distancia entre ellos no le desagradaba del todo, de hecho lo único que sentía en ese momento era miedo por la reacción que tendría Minho si se enterara de las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

"No sé que decir."

El menor empezó a llorar con fuerza y lo empujó mientras exclamaba

"¿Por qué, Chan? ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?"

El australiano lo sostuvo para evitar sus golpes y le explicó con tono tranquilizador

"No hiciste nada mal."

"No me vengas con esa mierda de no eres tú, soy yo."

Si lo que quería era honestidad, entonces le diría la verdad

"No sé que es lo que siento por ti, ¿Okay?"

La respuesta no tranquilizó al menor, pero pareció ser suficiente por mientras, pues la aceptó y solo se quedó realmente pensativo al respecto.

Aunque lo que Minho sugería sobre Jisung era incluso enfermo, una parte dentro de Chan decía que su novio tenía algo de razón.

Empezó a analizar en retrospectiva la situación y quizá Minho no estaba del todo equivocado. Changbin más de una vez lo había molestado respecto a la sonrisa tan gigantesca que aparecía en su rostro cuando veía a Jisung llegar a su casa o lo imitaba cuando elogiaba el trabajo del menor, pensó en como no le molestaba hablar con él y tampoco quedarse en silencio, en general se sentía bien cuando pasaba tiempo con Jisung y esa información lo tenía más bien confundido, en especial cuando Kang se ofreció a escribirle una canción solo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

A esas alturas ya no tenía idea de que pensar.

Sin embargo, tras todo ese análisis, también se dio cuenta de que las cosas en su relación con Minho se habían vuelto en verdad tormentosas y que quizá ya no funcionaban como deberían.

Le costó mucho decidirlo, pero tras un par de semanas optó por la separación.

"Minho... Esto ya no funciona."

Ese sería el verdadero reto, conocía al menor y sabía que no cedería sin dar algo de pelea.

"Para ti ya no funciona."

Chan no iba a discutir con él, había tomado su decisión y nada de lo que se dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

"Peleamos todo el tiempo y lo sabes. Fuiste tú quien dijo que no querías caer en el mismo círculo vicioso de tus padres."

Las palabras afectaron a Minho, pero fingió que no y solo murmuró con una expresión neutral

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? De todas formas vas a terminar conmigo."

Chan se acercó a él para poder decirle en voz baja

"No quiero que esto termine mal entre nosotros."

"¿Y cómo va a acabar, Chan? No voy a ponerme a celebrar porque terminaste conmigo."

Ahí fue cuando empezó a liberar su enojo, pero el mayor no se alteró. Este tampoco sería el momento de ceder, terminaría su relación con Minho en la mejor manera posible y nada se lo impediría

"Quiero que siempre tengas en cuenta que estaré ahí para ti si lo necesitas, ¿Okay?"

Los dedos de Minho se aferraron a su camiseta cuando susurró ahogado

"Chan..."

"Siempre me diste seguridad, Minho... Eso era lo que más amaba de estar contigo, que sin importar lo mal que se viera todo, siempre lograbas hacer que me sintiera protegido a tu lado."

Minho empezó a llorar, pero se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para que el mayor no se diera cuenta y susurró casi sin voz

"Para mí sigues sintiéndote así, como casa."

El mayor le limpió suavemente las lágrimas mientras le decía

"Acabemos en buenos términos, porque sin importar si seguiremos juntos como pareja o no, haberte conocido ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en la vida y quiero que estés consciente de eso."

Minho ya no lo aguantó más y se abrazó fuertemente del cuello del australiano para llorar.

Chris lo abrazó con cariño, pero era un cariño de hyung, ya no el que llegó a sentir en algún momento que se confundía con otros tintes de amor y de atracción.

El menor se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y le preguntó entre lágrimas

"¿No hay posibilidad de que tú y yo... Ya sabes... Volvamos en algún momento?"

No iba a mentir, le partía tanto el corazón ver a Minho llorar de esa manera que se sintió rentado a decirle que si solo para no romper sus esperanzas, pero eso habría sido darle esperanzas vacías y el menor no se merecía eso.

"No lo creo."

Minho se limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de escapar y susurró como una simple declaración

"Estás enamorado de alguien más."

El australiano se confundió ante aquellas palabras y de hecho le dijo

"Yo diría que más bien es que no me siento igual respecto a lo nuestro."

Lee soltó una risa muy corta y suave que contrataba con sus lágrimas insistentes cuando afirmó

"Sé que lo estás."

No estaba seguro de como era que Minho decía saberlo, ya que ni él mismo lo sabía.

Sin embargo, ese fue el momento en que separaron sus caminos.

No fue tan difícil dejar de verse por completo. Aunque estaban en la misma preparatoria y a veces se topaban en los pasillos, solo se saludaban cordialmente y pasaban de largo.

De vez en cuando se mandaban un mensaje para saludar y ver cómo iba todo, pero para Chris ya no se sentía para nada igual que antes.

Changbin también entendió la situación y continuó hablando con ambos con normalidad, aún veía y se juntaba con Minho en la escuela porque eran buenos amigos, pero iba a casa de Chan por las tardes. Parecía que todos habían aprendido a afrontarlo con madurez.

Chan no estaba seguro de si en algún momento había amado a Minho en _ese_ modo. Lo amaba como persona porque lo había apoyado en momentos realmente duros, pero mas que quererlo en un sentido romántico, él en verdad apreciaba los buenos momentos que habían pasado y le agradecía por ser un pilar en su vida cuando más lo necesitó.

Aprendieron muchas cosas estando juntos, pero después de que terminaron su relación, Chris se dio cuenta de que llevaba bastante tiempo viviendo con una ansiedad constante debido a que sabía que Minho le reclamaría o se enojaría con él al hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Jisung. La situación se había vuelto tan tóxica que cuando ya no tenía que disculparse por literalmente sentarse un rato a hacer música con sus amigos, se sintió liberado.

Sabía que las comparaciones no iban a llevarlo a ningún lado, pero era imposible para Chan no pensar en lo diferente que se sentía pasar las horas con Jisung y como se sentían cuando las pasaba con Minho.

Originalmente ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido comparar ambas situaciones, pero los continuos comentarios de Minho y las burlas de Changbin acerca de su aparente alegría irracional cada que Kang se asomaba por la puerta lo habían puesto a reflexionar demasiado.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Jisung porque aunque era tres años menor que él, nunca se sentía de esa forma, ni siquiera pensaba en él como un amigo, solo podía decir que todo se sentía _sencillo_ cuando estaba con él, como si las palabras fluyeran solas. Podían hablar durante horas y horas sin parar, riendo y disfrutando cada segundo, haciendo música, recitando diálogos de películas y enserio Chan detestaba las comparaciones porque ni siquiera tenía caso pensar en ello cuando estaba refiriéndose a dos chicos completamente diferentes, pero cuando razonó que quizá esa sensación de simplicidad y comodidad era porque sentía algo posiblemente un poco más complicado que simple cariño por Jisung, su mundo colapsó por un segundo.

Fue como la vez en que entendió que era homosexual, pero esta vez no podía decir si era mejor o peor, porque esos sentimientos que no sabía catalogar eran por un chico de la edad de su hermano menor y eso se sentía incorrecto en tantas formas excepto en la más importante que era que al compartir con Jisung para Chan todo se sentía como si las cosas por fin estuvieran en su lugar.

Aunque intentaba alejar esos sentimientos y estaba consciente de que la única manera de deshacerse de ellos era alejarse precisamente de quien los provocaba en él, no quería hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de pasar las tardes con Kang, porque aunque sabía que quizá nunca llegaría a ser correspondido debido a todas las cosas que estaban mal en su situación, sentía que era mejor apreciarlo siempre de cerca aunque jamás pudiera tenerlo.

Quizá ese había sido su error o bien su más grande acierto, volar demasiado cerca del sol como Ícaro aunque supiera que en algún momento caería.

Voló demasiado cerca de una estrella durante meses, sintiéndose feliz y pleno por las horas que compartía con él, disfrutando de las horas que compartían juntos durante las tardes y de las llamadas telefónicas que esperaba no terminaran jamás, sintiendo que su pecho se contraía un poco ante las palabras decepcionadas de Jisung, así como por la declaración que hizo sobre Hyunjin, pero a pesar de todo seguía sintiéndose como Ícaro volando con una gran sonrisa que sabía no duraría demasiado.

Y por supuesto que la caída llegó.

El día en que besó a Jisung supo que todo se iría al demonio, porque aunque en esos minutos que duraron besándose en la oscuridad de su cuarto se sintió como si hubiera llegado al cielo y estuviera nadando entre las nubes, sabía que en cuanto ese encanto pasara, volvería de golpe a la realidad donde no podía ofrecerle a Jisung nada además de su amistad.

Dolería, no sabía si le dolería más a él o al menor, pero ¿qué le quedaba?

Decidió verse con Changbin al día siguiente para pedirle consejo, esa era una situación que lo involucraba a él también indirectamente, así que necesitaba hablarlo.

Seo lo recibió en su casa mientras aún estaba en pijama y luciendo bastante adormilado, aunque se sorprendió bastante al ver a su hyung lucir tan desmejorado y luego escucharlo decir casi asustado

"Besé a Jisung."

Changbin abrió sus ojos sorprendido y de hecho todo el sueño se le espantó de pronto cuando se sentó sobre su cama y le dijo con una sonrisa

"Bueno, ya era hora."

"¿Qué?"

Changbin abrazó un cojín que estaba cerca y le explicó

"Hyung, era obvio lo que sentías por él, solo te hacía falta tatuártelo en la frente para que todos acabaran de darse cuenta. Me alegro por ustedes."

Chan frunció el entrecejo al exclamar algo desesperado

"No entiendes. Esto no está bien."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque Jisung tiene 14 años, ¿enserio no te das cuenta?" Changbin lo pensó por un momento, pero acabó negando con la cabeza. Chan solo tomó asiento en la silla giratoria de su mejor amigo y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás al decir. "No debí haberlo hecho, ahora vamos a estar incómodos para el resto de nuestras vidas por esto."

Seo se encogió de hombros y le preguntó

"¿Cuál es el problema con que tenga 14?"

No estaba seguro de porqué parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta de la situación.

"Changbin, cumpliré 17 años en unos cuantos días. ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a ver bien una relación entre un chico de secundaria y un casi universitario? Seguro su padre y Jae hyung no, se nota que me odian."

La expresión de Changbin se transformó lentamente hasta quedar como una de desconcierto y murmuró

"Bueno... puesto de esa manera de hecho suena terrible. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

Esa era la cuestión de verdadera importancia y para la cual no tenía una respuesta

"No lo sé."

Changbin volvió a preguntar con curiosidad

"¿Ya hablaste con Jisung?"

"No."

No lo había hecho, tenía miedo porque en caso de que Jisung correspondiera sus sentimientos, Chris no iba a ser capaz de iniciar una relación con él; y en el caso contrario, iba a sufrir porque tendría que fingir que todo aquello no había ocurrido y que estaba bien con el hecho de que Jisung quisiera a alguien que no fuera él.

Si, era demasiado egoísta, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Changbin recargó su mentón sobre su mano y le preguntó

"¿Y por qué no le preguntas a él qué es lo que quiere hacer?"

Porque le daba miedo escuchar a Jisung decir algo que lo acabara de descomponer por completo.

Algo como

"A él le gusta Hyunjin, Bin."

"¿Estás jugando?" Seo lo miró con una ceja alzada y de hecho se vio algo escandalizado cuando exclamó. "Hyung, Jisung está estupidamente enamorado de ti, te mira como si fueras un cheesecake con trozos de chocolate encima."

Christopher Bang quizá se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua y la solución probablemente era más sencilla que lo que él alcanzaba a visualizar en medio de su desesperación, pero solo veía dos salidas posibles y ninguna le gustaba.

Una de esas opciones ocurrió esa noche cuando al hablar con Jisung, acabó haciéndolo llorar.

Chan intentó convencerse de que era lo que tenía que pasar porque de cualquier forma nunca habría tenido los pantalones para elegir la otra opción donde si le confesaba lo que sentía y lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo desde hacía meses.

Por supuesto quizá no había contado con el hecho de que elegir la primera opción iba a hacer que las cosas se tornaran dolorosamente incómodas entre ellos hasta el punto en que ni siquiera podían ir en el mismo auto sin sentir que la tensión iba a matarlos, y eso era doloroso porque ¿Cómo se suponía que continuara intentando convivir con Jisung si ya ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos?

Si, Chan lo había jodido todo.

Sin embargo, Jisung hizo lo que el australiano no habría imaginado y acabó enamorándolo de nuevo con lo impredecible que era.

Porque sí, estaba enamorado.

Le tomó un tiempo entenderlo y que sus alas se derritieran para entender que estaba perdida y ridículamente enamorado de esa estrella demasiado luminosa que al igual que él, estaba neciamente aferrada a no dejarlo caer.

Era gracioso porque al final no había tenido que elegir ninguna de sus primeras dos opciones y de hecho Jisung le había ofrecido una solución que ni siquiera le había cruzado por la mente.

Las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo esperado, porque ahora podría seguir volando cerca de su estrella demasiado brillante tentando a la suerte para derretir la cera de sus alas, pero las probabilidades de caer habían disminuido drásticamente hasta el punto que la misma estrella deseaba sostenerlo para que no cayera jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero esta parte la escribí prácticamente desde cero, originalmente eran 600 palabras y acabó siendo de 11,700
> 
> Este capítulo me pareció muy a lo How Can I Say ... Aparentemente cada pareja de esta historia tiene su canción de Day6 jaja
> 
> SungK "You were beautiful"  
> Jaehyungparkian "Man in a movie"/"When You love someone"  
> BangKnow "How Can I Say"  
> Félix/ Nancy "Pouring"  
> HyunLia "I loved you"/"Hunt"  
> BangHan "I'm Serious"/"Say Wow" <\--- no es spoiler ... O si?
> 
> Weno basta
> 
> Quería contarles un poquito de como era que Minho y Chan habían acabado siendo pareja, así como de la perspectiva de nuestro australiano hermoso acerca de toda la situación y en general de como había afrontado Chris el desmadre de su sexualidad, porque tuvimos la perspectiva de Jisung donde su familia lo apoyó por completo desde el inicio, pero el BangKnow tuvo que aprender empíricamente haha así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben que me gusta el drama
> 
> El BangKnow me repuede


	51. special: everything's fallen, all of it's burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia paralela sobre los hermanos Bang

Felix en verdad adoraba a su hermano mayor. Cuando era pequeño y en la escuela le pidieron hacer un escrito acerca de quién era su héroe, él no dudó ni un segundo en escribir acerca de Chan.

A pesar de que su padre incluso se sintió un poco indignado por no haber sido elegido, Felix tenía razones para escoger a su hermano. Chan era inteligente, lo cuidaba cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, siempre era su cómplice en todos sus juegos, hacía dibujos para él, lo ayudaba cuando los monstruos de abajo de su cama no le permitían dormir por las noches, cargaba su mochila cuando volvían de la escuela y lo dejaba comerse la última galleta de la caja aunque Felix supiera que su hermano enserio deseaba comerla el mismo.

No podía decir que siempre habían sido confidentes el uno del otro porque él pensaba que no habían secretos para contar realmente; ninguno además de ese donde Felix había quebrado el marco de la foto familiar en la sala por estar patinando adentro de la casa o aquel acerca de Chan cayéndose del árbol que su madre explícitamente le ordenó no trepar.

Por lo tanto, estaba convencido de que siempre habían tenido una relación completamente transparente entre ellos.

Chan siempre había sido genial y muy accesible, pero cuando se convirtió en un adolescente, las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

El pequeño Felix de 9 años no alcanzaba a entender los cambios tan radicales por los que estaba pasando su hermano, pero lo seguía queriendo y no cesaba con sus invitaciones a jugar a pesar de que la respuesta de Chan invariablemente fuera no.

A raíz de ese feo suceso llamado adolescencia, Felix a veces hablaba sobre él con un claro tono de resentimiento porque ya no le prestaba atención como antes, y le dolía ver que tampoco se veía precisamente feliz con la idea de acompañar a su hermanito de la escuela a la casa; así como jugar con él, era una de las cosas que ya no figuraban en lo absoluto en su lista de prioridades.

Pero estaba bien, su madre se lo había advertido ese día en la cocina junto con Jisung; Felix podía aceptarlo, su hermano estaba cambiando y no era todo su culpa, estaba convencido de que nadie podría cambiar de esa forma tan horrible por decisión propia.

Por eso cedió. Empezó a dejar de molestar a su hermano mayor con las invitaciones y mejor decidió pasar su tiempo con chicos de su edad, aún pasaban tiempo juntos de vez en cuando, pero Felix sabía que ya no compartían los mismos intereses.

Una vez más, podía aceptarlo porque estaba convencido de que algún día Chan volvería a ser el mismo de antes y entonces podrían volver a jugar a ser ninjas.

Excepto que a los diez años, Felix había acabado de armar la motocicleta de uno de sus ninjas y pensó que eso era algo que a su hermano si le causaría algo de emoción, así que se metió al cuarto vecino sin llamar antes a la puerta y se quedó petrificado cuando vio a Minho sentado sobre el regazo de Chan mientras se besaban.

Felix se sintió más confundido que nunca y no supo que hacer además de salir corriendo.

Nunca antes había sido necesario llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Felix en verdad habría deseado no haber tenido que presenciar aquello.

Corrió a su cuarto y se escondió debajo de la cama sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pero se sorprendió cuando Chan lo siguió hasta su cuarto y le pidió que lo escuchara porque necesitaba explicarle.

Felix no quería verlo en ese momento, no sabía que pensar, sin embargo Chan lo buscó en todas partes y finalmente se asomó debajo de la cama para pedirle que por favor le pusiera atención un segundo porque necesitaba explicarle todo.

Sin importar lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo, Felix sintió una explicable mezcla de sensaciones que hacían que le dolieran las entrañas porque Chan era su hermano mayor, pero Minho era alguien tan cercano a él que prácticamente podía considerarlo un hermano también, era simple y sencillamente raro pensar en ello porque no estaba seguro de que tuviera sentido la imagen que acababa de presenciar.

Chan se veía tan angustiado mientras le explicaba todo que Felix estaba seguro no tardaría en empezar a lagrimear; el nudo en su garganta se amplificó al preguntarse a si mismo por qué Chan insistiría tanto en convencerlo si según él no estaban haciendo nada malo.

Y se confundió aun más cuando su hermano lo hizo prometer que no le diría nada a sus padres.

Ese día, Felix aceptó que a su hermano le gustaban los hombres y que eso no representaba ningún problema (el papá de Jisung quería a Jae y él no le veía nada de malo), pero también se dio cuenta de que Chan decía mentiras, no solo a él, también a sus padres, a Jisung, a sus amigos, a todos.

Con el paso de los años, Felix fue descubriendo cosas y se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor había construido una compleja red de mentiras, no eran dañinas realmente, solo eran para encubrir sus preferencias ante sus padres y para justificar sus salidas con Minho.

Y quizá no dañaban a nadie en lo absoluto, pero Felix solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que la credibilidad de su hermano era una farsa total.

Su vida estaba sedimentada en mentiras y el menor no lo toleraba, porque Chan jamás había tenido la decencia de acercarse a él para decirle la verdad sobre nada, solo lo dejaba pasar y esperaba a que Felix comprendiera algo incomprensible, incluso Minho parecía estar más dispuesto a explicarle las cosas que su propio hermano y no entendía la razón.

Por lo tanto, si Chan no confiaba en él, Felix tampoco tenía porque confiar en su hermano.

Tras ese ultimátum, dejó de buscar hablar con él incluso en su propia casa, cada uno se dedicaba a existir en su respectiva habitación y Felix sentía de nuevo esa inquietud al ver a Minho meterse a la habitación de su hermano como si no fueran nada más que simples amigos.

Eventualmente dejó de tomarse la molestia de informarle a Chan acerca de sus horarios para las actividades extra escolares, se salía de la casa para irse con sus amigos sin molestarse en volver a una hora adecuada porque si su madre no lo reprendía con algo más que un simple regaño verbal, su hermano mayor entonces no tenía el más mínimo derecho a regañarlo hipócritamente.

Cuando se enteró de que a Jisung le gustaba Chan, no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido porque ya que miraba todo en retrospectiva podía darse cuenta de que era tan obvio y aún así jamás lo había sospechado. Sin embargo, también sintió un enorme resentimiento hacia su hermano porque no podía ser posible que ignorara los sentimientos de Jisung de esa manera tan cruel; aquello lo llevaba a concluir que la indiferencia de su hermano solo podía significar que estaba jugando con su mejor amigo y eso era muy bajo incluso para un mentiroso como Chan.

Felix vio a Jisung sufrir silenciosamente por él y cada vez lograba comprender menos qué era lo que tenía tan encantado a Kang sobre su hermano. Es decir, Chan era un buen tipo (aparentemente), pero las mentiras no paraban nunca.

No es que odiara a su hermano, solo que la buena imagen que tenía de él se había desvanecido desde hacía años y ya solo se sentían como dos meros extraños, o al menos así se sentía Felix al no poder confiar en Chan.

Una tarde llegó a su casa después de haber salido con Nancy y se encontró a su hermano en su habitación sosteniendo una de las botellas pequeñas de alcohol que conseguía Hyunjin, la reconoció de inmediato porque él la había arrojado a la basura antes de irse.

"Encontré esto aquí. ¿Quieres explicarlo?"

Pensó en fingir demencia y solo negar que eso era suyo, pero luego razonó el hecho de que Chan no tenía derecho a reclamarle por esa pequeña mentira ni a intentar disciplinarlo cuando él era el más grande mentiroso de esa familia, así que optó por negar suavemente con su cabeza y responder casi con altanería

"No, de hecho no quiero explicarlo. Vete de mi habitación."

Chan si se puso de pie, pero para acercarse a él y susurrar molesto

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Yongbok? Esta mierda va a acabar con tu salud y apenas tienes 13 años, ¿Enserio no te das cuenta? ¿Cómo podrías explicarle esto a nuestros padres si se enteraran?"

La mención de sus padres fue lo que descompuso a Felix por completo al momento de responder colérico

"Supongo que inventaría una mentira igual a alguna de las miles que dices tú. No es tan difícil, ¿O si?"

La expresión de Chan decayó ante esas palabras y susurró

"Solo me preocupo por ti, Felix."

Quiso soltar una carcajada porque enserio no podía creer tal nivel de cinismo

"Tú no te preocupas por mi, deja de fingir que eres un buen hermano mayor cuando en realidad eres el peor que existe. Un buen hermano mayor no se pone a esculcar la basura de su hermanito y tampoco se pone a darle clases de moral cuando no tiene el más mínimo derecho."

Chris lo sujetó por el antebrazo para que bajara la voz y entonces le dijo con ojos inquietos al señalar la botella en su otra mano

"Esto que haces solo está dañándote y no voy a permitir que acabes siendo un alcohólico."

El menor se deshizo instantáneamente del agarre sobre su brazo para exclamar indignado

"¿Quién habló acerca de ser un jodido alcohólico? ¿Ya te aburriste de mentir tanto y por eso vienes a joderme la vida a mi?"

Chan no reaccionó a sus provocaciones, de hecho respondió con tono cauteloso

"No le diré a mamá sobre esto porque-"

"No se lo dirás porque eres un maldito mentiroso, nadie miente más que tú en esta familia, así que si tú dices algo sobre eso, entonces yo diré todo lo que sé sobre ti y de las mentiras que has dicho para cubrir tu farsa."

Solo hasta que ya había dicho esas palabras, cayó en cuenta de lo innecesariamente rudas que habían sido, pero estaba enojado y por fin había surgido la ocasión para decirle a su hermano lo que lo tenía tan enojado desde hacía años, así que no pensaba disculparse.

Chan por otro lado, simplemente dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y con un tono de resignación le preguntó incrédulo

"¿Qué ha pasado contigo?"

A Felix de hecho si lo afectó la pregunta, pero no por si mismo, sino por ambos. No sabía que les había pasado, pero parecía ser que no tendría remedio.

Se encogió de hombros y aún intentando fingir que no se sentía afectado en lo más mínimo respondió

"Supongo que ambos crecimos, ¿No?"

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos más antes de que su hermano finalmente bajara la mirada y dejara su habitación.

Ya antes Chan había intentado decirle cosas acerca de que buscar salir a fiestas tan seguido y solo pensar en chicas no iba a llevarlo a ningún lado, pero Felix nunca había llegado tan lejos como para responderle algo hiriente, los pensamientos desagradables se los guardaba para si mismo y solamente le dedicaba miradas de hartazgo al mayor, pero esa fue por mucho la peor discusión que habían tenido, porque su relación fraternal acabó por fragmentarse aún más que antes.

Quizá cuando Chan empezó su relación (o lo que fuera que aquel extraño lazo significara) con Jisung, fue cuando Felix comenzó a comprender algunas cosas acerca de su hermano mayor.

Se alegró por Jisung, porque sabía lo ilusionado que estaba con Chan, pero ocurrió algo extraño con su hermano.

Se notaba pensativo todo el tiempo y muy distraído, pero sobretodo lo veía sonreír mucho más que antes.

"Chan hyung ha estado muy raro últimamente."

Jisung lo miró con una ceja alzada esperando porque continuara, pero a vista de que no ocurriría, lo cuestionó

"¿Y ya le preguntaste por qué?"

"No. Nosotros no hacemos eso."

Felix dijo aquello con naturalidad, pero su mejor amigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido al preguntar confundido

"¿Eso qué?"

"Hablar. Es incómodo."

Jisung de nuevo lo miró confundido, pero de hecho lo cuestionó con un tono exageradamente sarcástico

"¿Hablar es incómodo?"

"Con mi hermano sí." Puesto de esa manera incluso sonaba algo ridículo, pero las cosas eran como eran, por eso le explicó. "Nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación, solo existimos en la misma casa porque no hay opción, pero evitamos hablar a toda costa, creo que ambos estamos bien con eso."

En esa ocasión las cejas de Jisung se alzaron con incredulidad cuando le preguntó

"¿Tú crees que Chan está bien con que se traten como dos extraños?" Felix asintió bastante convencido, pero Kang de inmediato dijo aún incrédulo. "No sabes lo que dices, Felix."

"Es mucho más fácil así, de esta forma podemos disimular nuestro desagrado mutuo."

Jisung incluso abandonó su lápiz sobre la mesa cuando lo miró perplejo antes de decir

"Creo que en verdad no tienes idea de lo mucho que Chan te ama."

Felix no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco porque ya sentía que Jisung le daría un sermón peor que los de su madre y le preguntó claramente fastidiado

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"¿Has intentado hablar con tu hermano?"

Felix rió un poco ante la pregunta y respondió

"Define hablar."

"¿Le has preguntado cómo se siente?" El menor negó con la cabeza y Jisung solo bufó antes de agregar. "Quizá deberías. Creo que él tiene muchas cosas que quisiera decirte."

Eso ya no le gustó nada a Bang, si su hermano quería usar a su enamorado como paloma mensajera estaba bien, pero por qué en su contra. Eso rompía cualquier pacto entre hombres, Jisung era su mejor amigo antes que el enamorado de Chan.

La realidad era que no se sentía dispuesto a escuchar aquello, por eso empezó a decir

"Escucha, si va a reclamarme por los últimos años..."

"Felix, en verdad sus problemas no son asunto mío, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y Chan es... Bueno, ya sabes. El punto es que he escuchado las versiones de ambos desde que tenía 12 años y siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué demonios no se dicen entre ellos lo que me dicen a mi?"

Ciertamente Felix nunca había caído en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, seguro para Jisung debía ser confusa la situación... o bien, él debía tener un panorama más amplio.

Aun así, eso no lo convencía.

"Hey, si no quieres que te diga nada, solo tienes que decirlo y ya."

El sarcasmo no era necesario, pero lo peor de todo fue que Kang ni siquiera reaccionó ante su tono y respondió terminantemente

"Solo digo que deberías dejar de tener esta barrera estúpida que construiste con Chris y deberían hablar las cosas. Después de todo es tu hermano, eso nunca podrás cambiarlo."

Estúpido Jisung, ¿por qué siempre tenía que decir cosas que lo dejaban pensando?

Ambos continuaron escribiendo, pero a Felix lo estaba carcomiendo una duda desde que el tema fue puesto sobre la mesa, así que fingiendo desinterés decidió preguntar

"¿Qué te ha dicho sobre mi?"

El desinterés no engañó a Jisung, quien negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y finalmente le dijo

"Creo que deberías preguntarle a él, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que incluso ha llorado."

¿Había hecho llorar a su hermano?

No era que creyera que Chan no tuviera sentimientos o algo así, obviamente debía tenerlos, pero Felix estaba convencido de que su hermano le era completamente indiferente desde hacía tiempo.

Esa misma tarde descubrió que era lo que tenía tan distraído a Chan, aunque no hizo falta que le preguntara porque su hermano mismo les pidió a él y a sus padres que lo escucharan un momento.

Sinceramente Felix se sorprendió demasiado cuando los sentó en la sala para confesarles de pronto que le gustaban los chicos, y no solo eso, también les habló sobre Minho y sobre lo que estaba surgiendo con Jisung.

Ninguno de esos secretos era desconocido para Yongbok, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que el coraje de Chan lo había impresionado de sobremanera, pues esa era una bomba para nada fácil de digerir y era curioso que le hubiera pedido tiempo a él también, siendo que ya sabía toda esa información, pero la mirada que le dedicó durante todo el rato era como si estuviera disculpándose por no habérselo hecho saber antes con sus propias palabras.

A pesar de que sus padres se quedaron tan impactados por la noticia y tardaron algo en asimilarlo, Felix notó la diferencia en Chan. Estaba angustiado por el veredicto de sus padres, sin embargo ya podía sonreír mucho más fácil que antes y ese era un cambio intrigante.

Chris empezó a hablar mucho más durante la hora de la comida, comentaba abiertamente acerca de Jisung cuando su madre le preguntaba por él y hasta había vuelto a cantar con fuerza en la ducha, realmente parecía que la vida era más sencilla para él ahora.

Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado su hermano mayor. Desde que se había abierto con sus padres y les dijo que era homosexual, era como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente.

Con él no había cambiado, seguía siendo amable como siempre, excepto que ya no lo miraba con cierta vergüenza, era como si por fin hubiera podido aceptarse a si mismo y eso intrigaba a Felix.

Una noche en que su madre los dejó lavando los platos después de cenar, Felix estaba secándolos mientras su hermano lavaba y aunque el menor aún no se sentía con la confianza de hablar con él, era un hecho que la atmósfera ya no era tan insoportablemente incómoda como antes, por eso se sintió con el coraje suficiente para comentarle

"Luces más feliz últimamente."

Chan lo miró por un segundo y su sonrisa que ya era prácticamente permanente apareció en su rostro cuando preguntó

"¿Enserio?"

"Si." Chan le dedicó otra mirada rápida ante eso y agregó. "Es como si ya no estuvieras preocupado todo el tiempo."

El mayor soltó una risa, pero no era una burla, él enserio estaba sonriendo de la nada cuando respondió

"Siento como si por fin pudiera ser yo mismo."

Esas palabras hacían a Felix sentir terrible porque durante todos esos años de distanciamiento jamás se puso en los zapatos de su hermano mayor, si había visto a Jisung batallar por aceptar que no le gustaban las chicas y se supone que tenía todo el apoyo del mundo por su padre, ¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta del mal momento que debía estar pasando Chan al sentir que él siendo la única persona de su familia que lo sabía le había dado la espalda vilmente?

Su relación no fue mucho mejor a partir de esa conversación nocturna, pero al menos ya podían dirigirse la palabra sin tener que retirar la mirada inmediatamente.

A veces cuando Felix estaba viendo la televisión en la sala y llegaba Chan de la escuela o de casa de Jisung, se asomaba a la pantalla y le preguntaba casualmente

"¿Qué ves?"

Felix se encogería de hombros y le daría una vaga explicación acerca del programa o película y finalmente sintiendo unos nervios irracionales que no deberían existir al tratarse de su hermano, le decía

"¿Quieres sentarte? Quizá se ponga mejor luego."

Y Chan siempre aceptaba, incluso aunque a veces fuera mitad de semana y Felix lo escuchara quedarse hasta adentradas horas de la madrugada acabando la tarea que no hizo por quedarse pasando el rato con él, pero accedía sin importar qué y se sentaba en el lado contrario del sofá, casi siempre manteniendo una distancia de un asiento entre ellos y evitando cruzar miradas, pero a veces reían por algo que pasaba en la pantalla y acababan buscando la sonrisa contraria mientras reían.

Felix sabía que ambos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por remendar el lazo que se había roto, no lo estaban haciendo tan mal, pero era difícil porque duraron poco más de cinco años en ese tren de indiferencia y no sería algo que pudieran arreglar de la noche a la mañana.

Sin embargo, las muestras de cariño continuaron llegando.

Chan a veces le hacía el desayuno antes de irse a la universidad y le dejaba un plato sobre la barra esperando por él junto con el batido de fresa que le quedaba de maravilla; Felix otras veces buscaba algún bocadillo diurno en la alacena y al encontrarse con la última galleta del empaque, prefería guardarla de vuelta y entonces llevarla al cuarto de su hermano para dejarla sobre su cómoda; cuando Chan consiguió su licencia para conducir, seguido le sugirió a Felix la idea de darle un aventón a la preparatoria, el menor siempre le agradecía pero insistía en que no era necesario, pues la verdad era que aún no se sentía listo para realizar un recorrido de 25 minutos en auto con él sin tener nada para decir.

Quizá fue tras la última ocasión en que ordenaron pizza y que al mirar la última rebanada en la caja acabaron diciéndose mutuamente que por favor la comiera el otro, y que al final Chan acabó buscando un cuchillo para partirla en dos y darle solución al problema; posiblemente fue tras ese momento que Felix pensó que por fin habían alcanzado de nuevo un cierto nivel de confianza que habían perdido hacia mucho tiempo.

Así que buscó hacer algo un poco más significativo para Chan y llegó una tarde a su habitación donde lo vio sentado trabajando en su escritorio

"Hyung."

Chris sonreía todo el tiempo desde que se veía con Jisung cada día y no solo como amigos, pero aún cuando hablaba con su hermanito, a veces su sonrisa se difuminaba un poco por la preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa, Lixie?"

El apodo aún desconcertaba un poco al menor, hacía años que no le decía de esa forma, apenas llevaba un par de semanas retomando el cariñoso sobrenombre y a Felix todavía le costaba un poco acostumbrarse, pero no dejaba de ser agradable.

Se tomó la libertad de entrar por completo a la habitación y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando le dijo

"Habrá un festival de músicos callejeros en el distrito... Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo."

Chan incluso se giró en su silla para mirarlo de frente y no pudo ocultar la confusión en su rostro cuando le preguntó

"¿Quieres que _yo_ vaya contigo?"

"Si." Se apresuró a agregar nervioso. "No tienes que venir si no quieres... Solo pensé que sería divertido y como tú amas la música..."

No sabía que más decir, comentarle que era una técnica para volver a ser cercanos no parecía una opción porque quizá se sentiría presionado, pero de inmediato Chan asintió feliz y exclamó emocionado

"Si. Claro, es decir... ¿Cuándo es?"

"Va a estar todo el fin de semana, pero hoy habrá presentación en un anfiteatro cerca del río Han. Pensé que sería divertido."

Chan no tardó ni un minuto en ponerse de pie para buscar su chaqueta y decir

"Entonces vamos."

El camino no fue ni la mitad de incómodo de lo que Felix había imaginado y de hecho se sintió bien, casi como si saliera un rato con Hyunjin o Jisung. Se sentía natural.

Vieron la presentación de diversas bandas y músicos en el anfiteatro, así como de otros músicos amateurs en los caminos de cantera.

Habían estado caminando tranquilamente escuchando la música y Felix escuchando a su hermano explayarse acerca de los estilos de música o sobre la genialidad de las improvisaciones realizadas. La realidad era que se estaban divirtiendo genuinamente como no podían hacerlo juntos desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Casi eran las 10 de la noche cuando Chan miró a su hermano estirarse en su asiento y le sugirió que se retiraran, después de todo llevaban casi 4 horas paseándose por ahí, así que se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a caminar entre las personas que se amontonaban para ver alguna presentación de las agrupaciones pequeñas en los pasajes.

Chan sujetó la manga de la chaqueta de su hermano y le dijo entre risas

"No te separes, Lixie, o mamá me asesinará por perder a su bebé." Felix sonrió y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del mayor, quién con una sonrisa aún más grande se agarró con un solo brazo de su cintura y le preguntó. "¿Quieres llegar por algo de cenar? Yo invito."

En ese momento Felix sintió una calidez incomparable en su pecho y de hecho sus ojos se aguaron un poco al escuchar a Chan hablarle no con cordialidad sino con cariño puro, con tanta confianza que solo logró sugerir con voz entrecortada

"¿Hamburguesas?"

Su hermano asintió complacido con la sugerencia

"Con doble queso, por supuesto."

Felix soltó una risa algo congestionada, pero logró preguntar juguetonamente

"¿Jisung se pondrá celoso si compartes esto conmigo y no con él?"

Chan también soltó una risa ante eso y le explicó con tranquilidad

"Aunque no lo creas, Jisung no es celoso. Además... estoy seguro de que él estaría complacido con que tu y yo compartamos una noche de hermanos."

Era cierto, Jisung definitivamente iba a alegrarse por ellos.

Fue un acuerdo silencioso ir a ese local de comida rápida al que su madre los llevaba cuando eran pequeños para que se distrajeran con los juegos y las maquinitas, así que solo les tomaría unos 10 minutos caminar hasta el lugar.

Llegaron al cruce de un semáforo y se detuvieron para esperar a que cambiara el pase peatonal. A pesar del hecho de que estaban rodeados por decenas de turistas y locales esperando para caminar hacia la acera contraria, Felix aprovechó la calma en la que estaban inmersos para llamar a su hermano

"Hyung..." Chan lo miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y asintió esperando porque continuara; pero Felix simplemente dijo. "Perdón."

Chris se encogió de hombros confundido al preguntar

"¿Por qué?"

El menor no retiró la mirada, necesitaba tener coraje como Chan lo había tenido, quería ser valiente y por eso le dijo

"Por haber sido un cretino contigo durante todos estos años. Por favor perdóname."

Los brazos de Chan lo envolvieron de pronto y Felix no dudó en aferrarse a la chaqueta contraria mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y volvía a sentirse el niño de 6 años que su hermano mayor protegía incondicionalmente. Nada había cambiado, ambos seguían ahí.

No miró a Chan a los ojos, pero se imaginó como debía estar tan solo por lo congestionada que se escuchó su voz al decir

"No tienes que pedirme perdón, Felix. Fue culpa de ambos."

Se permitió derramar sus propias lágrimas e incluso soltar un sollozo al murmurar

"No debí ser tan duro contigo... Debí haberlo hablado."

Esa vez Chan si los hizo separarse para poder mirarlo a los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas en sus mejillas le dijo mientras le limpiaba el rostro con sus pulgares

"Hey... Eres mi hermanito, eso nunca ha cambiado y jamás cambiará."

Parecía que ambos habían vuelto a ser los de antes, quizá ese momento de jugar a ser ninjas de nuevo había llegado por fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Aussie line siempre me va a asesinar
> 
> Hola babies! Al fin un especial con un largo normal hahaha
> 
> Tardé bastante porque no estaba segura de como redactar unas partes del capitulo y confieso que me compré varios juegos y ando obsesionada con el Slime Rancher jejejeje cambiemos de tema
> 
> La verdad me puse muy soft con el final de este especial... la aussie line me da vida, los amo tanto :'v y pues yo tengo una relación genial con mis hermanos, pero pensar en lo que puse aquí... rayos, la neta si me pone mal :c quieran a sus bros y a sus sis's
> 
> Whatever, lo importante es que los australianos volvieron a ser buenos hermanos!
> 
> El siguiente especial bebés... jojojojo no es por spoilear, pero si tenemos suerte al fin veremos las aplicaciones en la industria de la teoría aprendida en nuestra clase de sexualidad responsable extendida, espero que asistan para poder darles su diploma del curso
> 
> mi amor por ustedes es más grande que la nariz de Chan, lo juro :3
> 
> yOu kNow wHaT eLSe iS biG? His feet
> 
> Anyway, love ya so freaking much!!
> 
> ~NineInTheAfternoon


	52. special: boy you make me wanna say wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung solo quería que Chan dejara de ser tan despistado

"Jisung... Hay que parar..."

El menor alzó la mirada y soltó un jadeo al ver el rostro enrojecido de Chan, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas mientras lo miraban, entonces bajó la mirada hacia el regazo de su hyung y notó el bulto en sus pantalones.

Se bajó inmediatamente de las piernas del mayor para sentarse a su lado sobre el sofá mientras se limpiaba la saliva de las comisuras de los labios y completamente avergonzado susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos

"Lo siento."

Chan tampoco lo miró a los ojos, pero respondió tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en su propio asiento

"No tienes que disculparte."

Jisung miró de reojo hacia el problema que había provocado en los pantalones de su novio y no pudo contenerse de preguntar

"¿Quieres que yo te... Ayude con..."

Chris sonrió, pero no se atrevió a establecer contacto visual cuando respondió

"Descuida, después puedo hacerme cargo."

_Hacerse cargo._

Por alguna razón esa frase encendió algo dentro de Jisung, algo que lo hizo sentirse de pronto atrevido.

Mordió su labio y él tampoco conectó miradas cuando le preguntó con cierta altanería

"¿Y cuándo lo haremos?"

Chris frunció el entrecejo y casi a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva por el impacto, le preguntó al menor

"¿Qué dices?"

Jisung se sentía avergonzado, pero no podía demostrarlo. Así que intentó sonar casual cuando respondió

"Eres mi novio... Es normal tener sexo con tu novio, ¿No?"

Chan soltó una risa nerviosa y su rostro se tornó aún más rojo cuando tomó su mano y le dijo

"Estoy seguro de que este tipo de situaciones no deben planearse como tal, Jisung. Deben ocurrir espontáneamente."

Por alguna razón eso sonaba como un mal pretexto y de hecho no supo de dónde halló el coraje para preguntar indignado

"¿Entonces es porque no quieres tocarme?"

¿Cómo podía decir eso? Chris estaba teniendo que contenerse a si mismo con fuerza en ese preciso momento por lo hermoso que se veía su novio con el cabello revuelto, los labios enrojecidos y ese bonito ceño fruncido que no lo dejaba en paz.

Así que se acercó al menor aunque su cercanía fuera peligrosa en ese mismo instante y susurró sobre su mejilla

"Debes estar completamente loco para decir que no quiero tocarte."

El aliento cálido de Chan hizo que se le erizara la piel, pero intentó sonar molesto al preguntar

"¿Eso que significa?"

Las pálidas manos del mayor acunaron su rostro suavemente para que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijo

"Que aunque me muera de ganas por quitarte la ropa ahora mismo, estos no son el lugar ni el momento adecuados, Ji."

¿Entonces por qué Jisung enserio quería que le quitara la ropa en ese mismo instante?

***

  
Jisung no quería parecer desesperado, pero es que enserio no comprendía a su novio.

Le daba el punto respecto al lugar, quizá se dejaron llevar un poco en casa de los Bang y habría sido realmente inapropiado llegar a más, pero ¿El momento adecuado? Si este no era el momento, ¿Entonces cuando diablos sería?

Tal vez no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro con Chan. No debía tener miedo de tocarlo, por eso precisamente era que habían acordado esperar a que cumpliera 18 para tener una relación, pero ya tenía 19, o sea que estaba más que preparado para lo que se viniera.

Chris no tenía porque temer a hacerle daño o a lo que fuera que le tuviera miedo, él enserio se sentía listo para hacer otras cosas.

"... Es un imbécil. ¡Con un demonio, Jisung reacciona!"

El mencionado salió de su trance y alzó la mirada hacia sus dos mejores amigos, por eso se encogió un poco en si mismo cuando Hyunjin exclamó alterado

"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Te vemos una hora ¿y ni así puedes ponernos atención?"

Era cierto y se sintió apenado por haberlos ignorado tan rotundamente

"Lo siento, estaba distraído."

Felix se puso de pie y dijo

"Voy a orinar, más les vale no robarse mis papas, cerdos bastardos."

Apenas se fue, Hyunjin hizo exactamente eso y tomó al menos 6 papas fritas del plato de Felix.

Ya que estaban solos, Jisung pensó que era un buen momento para despejar unas cuantas dudas y aprovechó para preguntarle a Hwang

"Oye Hyunjin, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

El mayor lo miró con una papa colgando de sus labios cuál cigarrillo mientras decía

"Mientras no sea de la escuela, adelante."

Bueno, ese requisito lo cubría bien, ahora solo quedaba formular la pregunta en la manera menos vergonzosa posible

"Yo me preguntaba... Uhm... ¿Cómo haces cuando... Quiero decir... Si tú quieres... Cuando Lia no..."

Hyunjin lo miró con una ceja alzada y dijo un poco frustrado

"Jisung, nunca entiendo de que hablas, pero ahora ni siquiera entiendo que rayos estás diciendo, ¿Te importaría ser más claro?"

Él no quería balbucear como estúpido, pero enserio no estaba seguro de como traer el tema sin hacer que Hyunjin se burlara de él.

"Yo me refiero a que... ¿Cómo haces cuando tú quieres... Ya sabes... Cuando tú y Lia...?"

Hwang alzó su palma indicándole que parara y le preguntó consternado

"Espera un segundo, ¿Me estás preguntando cómo hago cuando quiero seducir a Lia?" Jisung retiró la mirada avergonzado y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos haciendo a Hyunjin soltar una carcajada antes de decir. "No lo puedo creer, pensé que jamás llegaría el día en que tú, Kang Jisung, me pedirías a mi Hwang Hyunjin, _el gurú del amor_ , consejos sobre seducción."

Si, por _eso_ era que dudaba acerca de pedírselos en primer lugar, pero ¿A quién más podía preguntarle? Felix no era una opción si los consejos eran para seducir a su hermano mayor.

Hyunjin igual seguiría burlándose de él, así que ahora intentaría conseguir respuestas

"Solo quiero saber cómo se supone que... Diriges la situación hacia ese sentido..."

Hyunjin aún estaba riendo, pero pareció tomar un poco de seriedad al decir

"Oh ya comprendí, Chan hyung es quien tiene siempre la iniciativa y tu quieres darle la sorpresa. Es un buen detalle, lo admito y seguramente tendré algún consejo útil en mi repertorio para ti. Entonces, por favor sin entrar en detalles, ¿Qué haces normalmente para seducirlo?"

¿Cómo explicarlo?

"Ah pues... Es que... Bueno, nosotros realmente nunca..."

"¿Nunca lo han hecho?" La expresión de Hyunjin se descompuso por completo hasta que se tornó incluso un poco graciosa por lo incrédulo que lucía. "Jisung, ¿Cómo rayos es que no han tenido sexo? llevan ¿Cuánto? ¿Un año juntos?"

El menor cubrió su rostro completamente avergonzado porque de hecho ya llevaban casi un año y medio juntos, pero enserio, ¿En qué momento decidió que era buena idea hablar de esto con Hyunjin?

"Hemos decidido esperar, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?"

No había nada de malo con esperar, ¿cierto? El hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos fueran sexualmente activos desde hacía años no significaba que él estuviera mal...

"Es que no puedo creerlo. ¿Te da miedo o por qué no lo han hecho? Dudo que sea porque no creas que es tu alma gemela o alguna de esas tonterías, esperaron años para estar juntos y por eso me cuesta tanto poder concebir la idea."

El enojo brotó de Jisung cuando respondió desesperado

"Bueno, quizá por fin me siento listo para tener sexo y por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda, así que sirve de algo por una vez en tu vida, Hyunjin. Solo necesito un poco de información que estás esforzándote demasiado en evitar proporcionarme."

El arrebato del menor pareció desconcertar a Hwang, quién por fin se puso a pensar enserio para decir cómo si fuera la solución más factible

"Pues pregúntale a alguien gay que conozcas. O mejor aún, pregúntale a Jae hyung, ¿Cómo no va a querer ayudarte?"

Si Hyunjin supiera la aberración que acababa de sugerir.

"Jae dejo de ser una opción desde que conoció a Chan." Pensó un poco más en sus opciones disponibles y preguntó. "¿Que tan inaceptable es preguntarle a mi papá?"

Hyunjin explicó con su expresión inalterada

"Del 1 al suicidio social, definitivamente suicidio social, pero tú tienes justificación, enserio no tengo conocimiento en tu área de interés." El mayor levantó la mirada y exclamó. "Lix, no vas a creérmelo, pero Jisung y tu hermano no lo han hecho aún."

Yongbok alzó una ceja y sacudió su cabeza un poco al murmurar consternado

"Bueno, esa era una información sin la cual podría haber vivido perfectamente."

Hyunjin lo empujó y exclamó

"Oh vamos viejo, ¿No vas a decirme que tú esperabas que Jisung fuera virgen después de llevar tantos años quedando con tu hermano?"

Felix pareció no saber que decir, pues solo murmuró incómodo

"Supongo que no..."

Jisung cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se odió a si mismo por siquiera haber pensado en hablar de esto con Hwang.

***

  
"Hola, señor."

Younghyun se acercó para darle la mano a su yerno y dijo

"¿Cómo estás, Chris?"

"Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo le va a usted?"

Brian cerró la puerta y suspiró para hacer énfasis al explicar

"Cansado, ya sabes cómo es la época de exámenes."

Chris soltó una risa antes de responder

"Si... Ya lo creo."

El mayor lo invitó a pasar a la sala y dijo

"Ya viene Jisung, estaba mandando una tarea o algo así. ¿No te molesta quedarte solo un momento? Tengo que ir a recoger un paquete que ordenó Jae, preferí no preguntar que era, pero dijo que era demasiado importante recogerlo en cuanto llegara. Sospecho que es una ridiculez, pero no estoy dispuesto a tolerar que me aplique la ley del hielo por no hacerle caso, así que..."

Chan negó suavemente con la cabeza al decir reprimiendo una risa

"Para nada. Por favor no se preocupe por mi."

Solo miró a su suegro tomar las llaves de su auto y de la casa antes de acercarse a la puerta

"De acuerdo, volveré pronto. Te quedas en tu casa." Antes de salir gritó. "¡Jisung ven a atender a tu visita!"

"Gracias, señor K."

Chan decidió tomar asiento sobre el sofá mientras esperaba por el menor y se puso a revisar sus mensajes.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos para cuándo se escucharon los pasos en la escalera y entonces Chris sintió los labios de Jisung en su mejilla mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros

"Hola, perdón por hacerte esperar."

Chan se afianzó a los brazos que rodeaban su cuello y respondió con una sonrisa

"No te preocupes. Tu papá dijo algo sobre una tarea."

"Ugh, si, pero ya acabé por fin." El mayor giró su cabeza para besar a su novio, pero Jisung se separó y preguntó de pronto. "¿Quieres cenar algo? Muero de hambre."

Tomó la mano del australiano y lo jaló hacia la cocina sin esperar respuesta.

Chan había intentado mirarlo a los ojos desde que había bajado las escaleras, pero parecía que su novio estaba evitándolo.

"¿Estás bien, Jisung? Luces algo... Distraído."

El menor prácticamente escondió su cabeza en el refrigerador mientras decía

"Ah... Si, solo... Hyunjin y sus comentarios extraños, ya lo conoces."

Bueno, en realidad Jisung no quería mirar a Chan a los ojos, se sentía algo avergonzado por la situación en que se habían visto envueltos la última vez; pero sabía que era absurdo estar incómodo con él, así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por establecer contacto visual y solo mostrarle una sonrisa dulce para tranquilizarlo.

El mayor le acarició una mejilla y Jisung sintió que se derretiría por el cariño con el que Chan lo tocaba.

Decidió que no tenía caso volver las cosas incómodas entre ellos, así que recargó su espalda contra la barra y separó un poco sus rodillas para poder acercar a Chan lo más posible a su cuerpo y poder besarlo con dulzura.

Las manos de Chris sujetaron suavemente su cintura mientras dejaba besos cortos sobre la comisura de los labios contrarios y entonces Jisung le preguntó

"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?"

"Bien, todo va genial. De hecho vine un poco tarde porque fui a revisar varios apartamentos en el distrito." Jisung alzó la mirada y solo tuvo que ladear un poco su cabeza para que su novio continuara. "Voy a mudarme. ¡Sorpresa!"

Kang miró a Chan a los ojos y le preguntó confundido

"¿A dónde?"

"A un apartamento pequeño más cerca del estudio."

Con sus ojos aún muy abiertos por la impresión respondió

"No tenía idea de que querías mudarte."

Chan se encogió de hombros cuando intentó explicarle

"Ya lo había estado pensando y sentí que este era un buen momento. Me está yendo bien en el estudio y tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, creo que sería un buen comienzo."

La sorpresa invadió a Jisung porque no tenía idea de dichos planes, pero de hecho estaba feliz por su novio

"Eso es increíble, Chan, ¿tus papás que te dijeron?"

Sus manos se entrelazaron para balancearse a cada lado de sus cuerpos mientras le explicaba con una pequeña sonrisa

"Creo que se alegran de que intente buscar mi independencia, pero de todas formas me dijeron que si necesitaba algo, siempre podía contar con ellos. Felix quiso llorar al inicio, a mí no me engaña, pero después se puso feliz porque dijo que al fin tendríamos un lugar para hacer fiestas. Pobre chico, cree que lo dejaré hacer fiestas en mi apartamento."

El mismo Jisung soltó una carcajada ante eso, Felix estaba loco.

Abrazó al mayor y exclamó emocionado

"Eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Cuando vas a mudarte?"

"El viernes empezaré a llevar unas cuantas cosas para aprovechar el fin de semana. Mi padre me prestará su auto." Los pálidos dedos de Chan acomodaron el cabello en sus sienes antes de preguntar emocionado. "¿Quieres ayudarme con la mudanza? Igual no es como que tenga tantas cosas... Y tampoco es como que quepan demasiadas en mi nuevo apartamento, pero..."

"Si, por supuesto."

La sonrisa del mayor creció demasiado cuando preguntó

"Entonces ¿Paso por ti después de la escuela el viernes?"

***

  
El lugar de hecho era muy pequeño, pero era lindo y bastante acogedor.

"Channie, este lugar es genial."

El australiano dejó una caja sobre el suelo y dijo

"¿Te gusta?"

Jisung señaló los espacios pequeños y exclamó

"Si, me encanta. Es como una casita de muñecas."

Chris soltó una risa ante eso y miró a su novio asomarse por la ventana embelesado con la vista

"Jisung, no me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar las cajas que faltan?"

"Oh claro, perdón."

No faltaban demasiadas cosas, pero subir y bajar ocho pisos podía ser tardado si solo se tenían dos pares de manos.

Ya que todas las cajas estaban en la sala, Jisung se asomó a la habitación y Chan le comentó

"La cama es matrimonial, ya había un armario, un sofá en el living y la señora me dijo que traería un escritorio. Creo que no necesito nada más porque la cocina ya está amueblada"

Jisung se paseó por el apartamento con una sonrisa mientras le decía

"Creo que esto es mucho más que lo que realmente vas a usar. Solo vives en modo zombie frente a tu computadora y hasta olvidas comer cuando estás estresado."

Los fuertes brazos de Chan lo aprisionaron por detrás para soltar una risa sarcástica y murmurar en tono de reproche

"Que gracioso."

Jisung soltó una risa genuina antes de decir con cierta angustia

"No es gracioso, es preocupante. Necesitas a alguien que te recuerde que debes dormir y comer."

El rubio lo hizo darse vuelta para que pudieran mirarse de frente y decirle

"Si, es verdad. Prometo ser más cuidadoso conmigo mismo."

"¿Puedo confiar en ti después de que lo has prometido tantas veces?"

Chan sonrió intentando ocultar la culpa y solo cambió de tema para distraer al menor

"Mañana armaré un mueble para la televisión y creo que conectaré el regulador y esas cosas junto al escritorio."

"¿Y la comida? Tienes que llenar tu refrigerador." Chan pareció realmente sorprendido por ese detalle, así que Jisung no dudó en recordarle. "Te digo que ni siquiera vas a necesitar la cocina; no te has mudado aún y ya olvidaste que debes comer."

Chan pareció mirarse incluso satisfecho con ello porque dijo

"Entonces creo que mañana haré eso también. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Claro, aquí estaré. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que tengas lo más básico para sobrevivir."

***

  
Jisung sabía que era su oportunidad, Chan y él estarían completamente solos en un lugar que no fuera la casa de alguno de sus padres, así que podía hacer algún movimiento para seducirlo.

Solo por eso es que a la mañana siguiente decidió ir a la farmacia para buscar condones y lubricante, al menos eso era lo que decían en internet que era esencial para tener sexo.

Desde que entró a la farmacia y se acercó al área de preservativos, sintió la mirada de varias personas sobre él.

Giró su cabeza disimuladamente y se encontró con una señora que estaba tomando algo de un anaquel y que lo miraba con desaprobación, hacia el otro lado vio a dos chicos que parecían de preparatoria y que soltaban risitas al verlo perdido entre el mundo de diferentes marcas de condones.

Ya no necesitaba avergonzarse más, solo tomó del estante unos condones lubricados tamaño mediano y luego una botella de lubricante sabor a fresa... ¿Por qué el lubricante necesitaría tener sabor?

Dejó de pensar en eso y caminó hacia la caja registradora tratando de ocultar de todas las miradas curiosas los artículos que traía entre sus manos.

La señora que iba a cobrarle miró con una ceja alzada los artículos antes de pasarlos por el lector de código de barras, pero para el tipo de suerte con la que cargaba Jisung, los condones no pasaron por el lector.

La mujer intentó teclear el código, pero aparecía como artículo inexistente, así que empezó a exclamar

"¡Hyunjae ven aquí!"

La cabeza de un chico con uniforme apareció atrás de uno de los estantes y gritó

"¡Qué!"

"Ven, necesito ayuda."

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó molesto

"¿Qué quiere de mi? Estoy ocupado."

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco claramente hastiada al gritar

"¡Necesito el código de un producto!"

Jisung se tensó de inmediato porque ahora todas las personas estaban atentas y quiso golpear al chico Hyunjae cuando lo escuchó gritar

"¡Cuál producto!"

_Oh no_.

Fue demasiado lento para reaccionar antes de que la mujer gritara

"¡De unos condones!"

Y si antes tenía puesta en su nuca la mirada de algunas personas, tras ese grito, absolutamente todos los clientes de la farmacia voltearon a verlo

"¡¿Cuáles condones?!"

Jisung tragó saliva y sintiendo la garganta completamente seca intentó decir

"Escuche, déjelo así, por favor no se preocupe."

La mujer le sonrió maternalmente al responder con tranquilidad

"Descuide, de todas formas hay que ver cuál es el problema. Este cacharro viejo está fallando mucho." Entonces miró hacia el tal Hyunjae y exclamó. "¡El código de los condones con lubricante!"

El muchacho caminó hacia el anaquel y gritó

"¡¿Los regulares o los extra delgados?!"

Jisung sintió que quería morirse, no era necesario voltear para saber que las risas a sus espaldas pertenecían a unas chicas.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar las letras en el frente

"¡Supongo que los regulares, vienen en un empaque rojo! ¡No alcanzo a leer con esta luz!"

El chico Hyunjae caminó hacia la caja con un ticket y le dijo

"Los rojos son los extra delgados. Este es el código."

Aunque por semejante espectáculo debería haber abandonado el lugar de inmediato, ya había pasado por demasiado para obtener el código de esos estúpidos condones, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era llevárselos de una vez.

Jisung dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador y salió tan rápido como pudo de ahí sintiéndose más humillado que nunca.

En verdad maldecía el segundo en que decidió ir a esa farmacia en específico habiendo tantas en el distrito, justo tuvo que escoger la que no tenía código para preservativos; pero que pésimo servicio, definitivamente iba a darle una estrella al establecimiento en Google.

Cómo sea, guardó la bolsa en su mochila tan bien como pudo para que no fueran a salirse dichos artículos ni por accidente (no soportaría otra escena vergonzosa a esas alturas) y entonces caminó hacia el apartamento de su novio.

La sonrisa que lo recibió tras la puerta fue lo único que lo hizo relajarse por fin, enserio quería esconderse en el apartamento de Chan por la eternidad, odiaba al mundo y su extraña manía con avergonzarlo, pero entre los brazos de ese hombre estaría bien.

Afortunadamente no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar respecto a la triste y vergonzosa situación de esa mañana, pues Chris y él pasaron el día acomodando las cosas que aún estaban en las cajas de cartón, poniéndole sabanas al colchón, colocando las cortinas y luego fueron al súper mercado para surtir la alacena del mayor, lo cual no fue demasiado complicado porque Yoona ya le había llevado algunas cosas básicas a su hijo que seguramente se le olvidarían si iba a comprarlas él mismo, cosas como especias, un par de enlatados, algunos artículos de limpieza y también un recetario para que no viviera a base de comida rápida.

Todo eso les tomó bastante tiempo, pero igual llegaron poco antes de las 8 de la noche al apartamento, eso solo interfería un poco con los planes de Jisung, pero lo tenía todo bajo control; se haría tonto hasta que fuera lo suficientemente tarde y Chan no pudiera correrlo de su apartamento.

No fue difícil distraer a su novio para que no mirara el reloj, pues Jisung hizo todo lo posible por tardar mucho al guardar los víveres, se puso necio con la comida que iban a ordenar a domicilio para hacer tiempo y finalmente Chris se dispuso a acabar de armar el mueble para acomodar la televisión y empezar a conectar los cables del sistema de sonido, lo cual lo distrajo por completo.

Jisung se sintió complacido y esperó hasta que eran las 11:40 de la noche para exclamar fingiendo sorpresa

"Rayos, ya es tarde."

Chan revisó el reloj de su celular y dijo genuinamente sorprendido

"Oh, lo siento, en verdad no me di cuenta de que era tan noche, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Si tú quieres te acompañaré hasta tu casa para que no vuelvas solo, es tarde."

Oh dios, ¿Qué había hecho tan bien como para merecerse a un novio ejemplar como Christopher Bang?

Que lástima que él fuera simplemente un depravado empeñado en seducir a su novio para que durmiera con él.

Así que siguiendo su plan, sugirió sutilmente

"O... podría quedarme a dormir contigo."

La sonrisa de Chan fue tan linda cuando asintió emocionado

"Eso sería genial."

Así que con eso solo restaba el paso más importante de toda su operación: llamar a su padre.

Ya que lo pensaba, ese era el paso más difícil de todos y estaba muriendo de miedo, pero no había opción. Tenía que hacerlo o el regaño al día siguiente sería peor.

Salió del apartamento para poder hablar con más calma y marcó el número que no tardó más de dos tonos en abrir la línea

"¿Jisung?"

"Hola, papá."

Su voz sonó demasiado temblorosa, lo cual no era bueno para encubrir sus intenciones, aunque al parecer su padre no lo notó, porque empezó a hablar con tono relajado

"Hola, hijo. Compré ese cheesecake de la tienda del centro que tanto te gusta para la cena y Jae estaba insistiendo en no comerlo hasta que tú llegaras, pero yo le dije que no iba a afectarte que comiéramos un pedazo sin ti, así que lo siento, pero nos emocionamos y ya solo queda tu rebanada."

Al menos estaba de buen humor, lo cual era un gran punto a su favor.

Jisung empezó a juguetear con el dobladillo de su camiseta cuando respondió

"Está bien, gracias por guardarme un pedazo."

Sintió que su garganta se secó para el final de la frase, sin embargo su padre solo le preguntó casualmente

"¿Ya vienes a casa? No te garantizo que esa rebanada dure mucho más en el refrigerador."

_Oh mierda, mierda, mierda._

Se puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo y trató de sonar desesperadamente casual al comentarle

"En realidad yo quería preguntarte algo... Uhm... ¿Hay problema si hoy me quedo a dormir en el apartamento de Chris?"

Se instaló un silencio sepulcral en la línea y Jisung pensó que su estómago había desaparecido por el enorme vacío que sintió entre sus vísceras.

Bueno, ya que se tomaba la molestia de razonarlo, se dio cuenta de que era un gran idiota. ¿Para qué le avisó a su padre? Podría solo haberle mentido diciendo que se quedaría en casa de Felix y haber evitado toda esa situación, pero bueno... aunque ya era tarde, intentó rescatarse a si mismo diciendo

"Está bien si no quieres, yo solo pensé que... Ya sabes... Es algo tarde y..."

"¿Chris y tú solos?"

No supo interpretar el tono de voz empleado por su progenitor, lo cual le provocó un miedo aún peor, sin embargo intentó soltar una risita nerviosa al decir

"Pues... No creo que Binnie hyung vaya a venir..."

Volvió a instalarse un silencio demasiado prolongado en la línea, de hecho temió que su padre hubiera finalizado la llamada, pero entonces lo escuchó decir

"Jisung, dime que tienes condones contigo."

La franqueza lo hizo sonrojarse y exclamar alterado

"¡Papá!"

Pero su padre lejos de sonar avergonzado, de hecho se escuchó muy decidido al decirle con firmeza

"Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente bien porqué me llamaste, Kang Jisung. Me llamaste porque sabes lo que va a ocurrir y no quieres tener cargos de consciencia, así que ahora soy yo el que no quiere tener cargos de consciencia y por eso necesito saber que van a hacerlo con protección."

Okay, por algo era su padre y lo conocía a la perfección, así que no le quedaba de otra más que ser sincero

"Si tengo condones."

Se escuchó un ruido extraño en la línea y luego escuchó el murmullo por poco inentendible de su progenitor

"Carajo, hasta tiene condones..."

"¿Papá?"

Otra vez se escuchó un golpeteo como si se hubiera puesto de nuevo el celular contra la oreja y le empezó a decir bastante agitado

"Escucha... Esta bien. Si, lo siento. Es solo que..." Lo escuchó soltar un suspiro casi desesperado antes de continuar. "Nunca me he sentido listo para aceptar el hecho de que creces y... Aunque creo que estoy a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, enserio te doy las gracias por tener la confianza de llamarme incluso en un momento así. Perdón si no te demostré más apoyo, bebé."

Esa vez fue Jisung quién acabó sintiéndose culpable y murmuró angustiado

"No digas eso... No te estoy diciendo que _vaya_ a ocurrir."

¿O si?

Su padre en realidad sonó incluso resignado al responder

"Tú y yo sabemos que sí, pero como te dije, agradezco que tengas la confianza de compartir conmigo tus preocupaciones y que no lo hagas a escondidas y ya. Sé que ya eres un adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero me consuela saber que no has dejado de confiar en tu viejo padre ni siquiera para situaciones como esta."

Jisung se sintió un poco mal al razonar que no lo había hecho con la intención de informarle, pero fuera como fuera, ya no era un secreto y agradecía tener a un padre tan dispuesto a apoyarlo en todo, así que le nació decirle

"Te amo, papá."

"Y yo a ti, ardillita... Mucho. Por favor cuídense y... Oh dios, no se ni que decirte. Ya has comprobado que no es cierto que es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, ¿Cierto?"

Pues... Podría decirse que si, había sido la conversación más incómoda de su vida, pero parecía que incluso había conseguido permiso para tener relaciones sexuales con su novio, así que eso era mucho más que lo que había planeado obtener originalmente.

"Supongo..."

Escuchó a su padre suspirar con fuerza y luego decir

"De acuerdo. Por favor, te suplico que sean cuidadosos y dile a ese tonto de Bang que si te hace daño, yo-"

"Okay."

La interrupción fue suficiente para hacer a su padre guardar silencio por un momento y luego decir aún algo agitado

"Bien... entonces tendré que comerme esa rebanada de cheesecake porque creo que se me bajó el azúcar. Te veré mañana."

Jisung sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo por un segundo, entonces respondió con una sonrisa real esa vez

"Está bien, es toda tuya. Descansen, los quiero a los dos. Gracias."

Bueno, la primera prueba de fuego ya había pasado, faltaba el resto: Intentaría provocar a Chris un poco.

Su novio estaba sentado en el suelo mientras analizaba como conectar los cables de su computadora de escritorio al regulador y Jisung se acuclilló detrás de él para abrazarlo suavemente

"Mi papá si me dejó."

"¡Genial, pijamada!" El gritito de emoción del australiano hizo a Jisung abrazarlo más fuerte y luego lo escuchó decir. "Si quieres puedo prestarte ropa más cómoda para que duermas."

Jisung estrechó un poco más el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su novio y susurró en un intento por sonar coqueto

"O siempre podemos dormir desnudos."

Chris rió con fuerza y dejó un beso sobre los brazos que lo aprisionaban, pero no dijo nada más, frustrando un poco a Jisung.

No estaba seguro de si había sido una indirecta demasiado sutil, pero estaba seguro de haber sido claro respecto a que quería que se desnudaran, ¿Que otro mensaje necesitaba su novio?

El menor zarandeó un poco al cuerpo entre sus brazos, lo cual provocó que ambos se rieran ante ello, pero entonces Jisung empezó a dejar un par de besos húmedos sobre su cuello.

Chan soltó una risita y le preguntó

"¿Qué haces, Ji?"

"Solo beso tu cuello... Me gusta tanto besarte, de hecho desearía besar un poco más allá de tu camiseta."

Sujetó con cuidado el cuello de la camiseta contraria para bajarla un poco, ante eso Chris giró su cabeza para besarlo en los labios y susurró

"¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?"

Ya había logrado captar su atención, solo le quedaba poner una expresión seductora al decir

"Cómo tú quieras."

Trató de sonar sexy como el infierno, pero al parecer no fue suficiente porque Chan simplemente continuó mirando los cables del regulador.

Okay, primera técnica fallida, tendría que intentar con la siguiente en la lista y más valía que funcionara porque enserio ya no tenía muchas más ideas, se le acabaría el repertorio que había preparado y sus esfuerzos habrían sido inútiles.

Continuó repartiendo besos por el cuello del mayor, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del fornido cuerpo de Chan y susurró de la nada

"¿Sabías que mi primer sueño húmedo fue contigo?"

Sintió como el cuerpo de Chris se tensaba entre sus brazos, haciendo a Jisung pensar que por fin lograría su cometido

"¿Cómo dices?"

No iba a repetirlo, ya había sido suficientemente vergonzoso la primera vez como para que Chan lo hiciera decirlo otra vez, pero decidió hacerse el misterioso y susurrar con coquetería

"Creo que tú sabes bien que dije."

Chan giró su cabeza para encontrar sus labios en un beso

"Dímelo."

"Solo si me atrapas."

Entonces el menor salió corriendo hacia la pequeña habitación de Chan y se dejó caer sobre la cama donde segundos después lo secundó su novio que intentó hacerle cosquillas y Jisung simplemente separó sus piernas permitiéndole que se hiciera espacio entre ellas para alcanzar a besarlo con su linda sonrisa, pero Chris hizo una mueca al sentir algo en su abdomen y luego sujetó la pequeña bolsa que Jisung traía en el bolsillo de su hoodie y le preguntó

"¿Qué traes ahí?"

Jisung sacó los condones y el pequeño frasco de lubricante que había comprado en la farmacia y con las mejillas rojas murmuró

"Yo... Bueno, yo creí que..."

El rostro completo de Chan enrojeció al darse cuenta de qué era eso y se separó un poco para murmurar

"Oh wow... Eso sí que no lo vi venir."

Jisung amaba todo de Chan, pero quizá ese era su más grande defecto: ser el hombre más despistado del planeta.

La risita nerviosa que soltó su novio fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pues Jisung frunció el ceño sintiendo que toda la frustración de ese día lo había rebasado ya a esas alturas y exclamó completamente alterado al enderezarse para que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel

"He pasado por demasiado el día de hoy para estar aquí contigo en este mismo momento. Tuve una mañana completamente absurda intentando conseguir esas estúpidas cosas e incluso me puse mis mejores boxers para verme bonito para ti, así que ahora mismo te vas a bajar los pantalones y vas a..." Se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente estúpido que se escuchaba y de hecho cubrió sus ojos antes de murmurar avergonzado. "¿Qué demonios me pasa?"

"Jisung, ¿Qué ocurre?" Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Chan para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos, pero el mayor le preguntó preocupado mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos. "¿Qué pasa, Sungie? Háblame por favor."

Kang empezó a llorar por lo enojado que se sentía con toda la situación, no estaba molesto con su novio... o tal vez sí, pero estaba más enojado consigo mismo por ni siquiera estar seguro de lo que quería y sobretodo por humillarse una y otra vez como si le pagaran por ello.

Toda esa realización lo hizo separarse un poco para exclamar enojado

"¿Por qué eres así? ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que pasé al ir a comprar esas cosas en la farmacia? Dios mío, fue lo peor de este mundo y ahora que por fin logro hacer que me lleves a la cama, lo mejor que puedes hacer es reírte de mi esfuerzo. Me siento jodidamente humillado, Chan, como nunca antes en mi vida."

"Jisung, mírame." El menor controló sus sollozos cuando Chris sujetó sus mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijo con su voz tranquilizadora. "Gracias por haber conseguido esos condones y el lubricante para nosotros. En verdad te agradezco que me hayas ahorrado la desagradable experiencia. Eres el novio más dulce y atento que pude haber pedido y en verdad te amo."

Las lágrimas volvieron a picar en los ojos de Jisung al murmurar

"No lo digas como juego."

"No he dicho nada como juego. Te lo agradezco, pero estás muy alterado. ¿En verdad quieres que nuestra primera vez sea así?"

Se pasó el dorso de la mano izquierda por las mejillas y susurró sintiéndose como un niño evidenciado

"No... Vine temblando todo el camino porque he estado tan insistente respecto a esto, pero tengo miedo, Chris."

La expresión en el rostro de Chan se descompuso completamente al decirle casi en tono suplicante

"Oh Ji, yo jamás te haría daño..."

"Se que no lo harías, solo temo a qué sea decepcionante para ti, siento que ya te he creado demasiadas expectativas y..." Aunque iba a sonar exageradamente cursi, admitió. "Solo quiero que sea especial."

Los brazos de Chan lo empujaron un poco más fuerte contra su propio cuerpo para acunarlo cuál bebé mientras le decía con dulzura

"Lo será. Cuando llegue el momento será asombroso. Claro que seguro cometeremos muchos errores y quizá nos riamos por ello luego, pero por ahora no tienes porque presionarte al respecto, ya te he dicho que esperaremos hasta que sea el momento. Te amo, esperé cuatro años para poder tener una relación contigo, ¿Crees que no puedo esperar un poco más para hacerte el amor?"

El corazón de Jisung palpitó como idiota ante las palabras de su novio y de hecho preguntó para rectificar

"¿Hacer el amor?"

"Claro. No creas que no me gusta tocarte, todo lo contrario. Es solo que... Esta también va a ser mi primera vez, Jisung, quizá sea tonto, pero también me siento inseguro y definitivamente no quiero que vaya a resultar traumático solo por querer apresurarnos." Si bueno, Jisung ya se había causado un trauma a si mismo con tremendo desplante, pero Chan llamó su atención cuando besó su sien al agregar. "Y tus esfuerzos no serán en vano, tanto los condones como el lubricante los dejaré aquí guardados para que cuando llegue el momento, tengamos la seguridad de que estaremos preparados."

Volvió a esconderse contra el pecho del mayor y susurró estando sobre sus piernas

"Enserio te amo."

"Y yo a ti." Sintió los labios de Chan dejar varios besos sobre su cabello y luego lo escuchó preguntar. "Entonces, ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que pasaste para conseguir esto?"

Jisung acomodó su cabeza sobre el bíceps de Chan y empezó a contarle toda la historia de su humillación de esa tarde.

***

  
Cuando llegó a su casa al día siguiente, Jae se miraba completamente trastornado mientras estaba sentado sobre su silla en el comedor y luego vio a su padre que bajó por las escaleras jugando con sus propios dedos nerviosamente

"Ji... Uhm... Hola, campeón. ¿Cómo te fue?"

Jae se encogió un poco en si mismo y cerró los ojos en el gesto más dramático del universo, al parecer intentaba demostrar que no quería saber nada, pero por supuesto que si quería enterarse de la situación y por eso no se fue.

El menor miró hacia su padre y le dijo totalmente inalterado

"Puedes estar tranquilo, no hicimos nada."

El rostro de su progenitor recuperó el color de pronto y con la voz prácticamente ahogada le preguntó

"¿Es enserio?"

Jisung se quitó su chaqueta y le explicó

"Sí. Solo dormimos sobre la misma cama, pero acordamos esperar para hacer algo más."

Su padre se vio insanamente feliz, pero también confundido cuando le preguntó

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, está bien, pero... ¿Solo lo decidieron?"

El menor se dejó caer sobre el sofá y murmuró con tranquilidad

"No era el momento, yo estaba temblando como gelatina y sinceramente Chan tampoco se veía mejor. Ninguno estamos listos para eso... Quizá esperemos hasta casarnos, no lo sé."

Jae se levantó de la mesa y exclamó incapaz de concebir la idea

"¿Casarte con Christopher Bang?"

"Jaehyung." Fue el único regaño de su padre, pero pareció suficiente, pues el mayor se dio media vuelta para volver a su lugar en la mesa, entonces Brian continuó diciendo aliviado. "Jisung, me alegra saber que fue una decisión en la que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo. Definitivamente ninguno debe obligar al otro y espero que cuando llegue el momento, así tengan que esperar hasta que se casen, ambos logren disfrutarlo."

Jae volvió a intervenir desde su silla

"Pero Jisung es un bebé, no hay prisa en casarse. Él no tiene que andar disfrutando de esas cosas todavía. No no, ni pensarlo."

Una vez más bastó con que Younghyun le dedicara una de esas miradas entornadas y un firme

"Jae." Entonces el argentino volvió a tomar asiento mientras padre e hijo continuaban hablando en una atmósfera mucho más cómoda y relajada. "No te mentiré, Jisung, realmente estoy sorprendido por la convicción de ambos."

Si su padre supiera todas las cosas que había hecho intentando orillar a su novio a que tuvieran sexo no diría lo mismo.

Por supuesto no iba a darle detalles, pero sintió necesario expresarle quien era el verdadero sujeto consciente ahí

"Chan es quien me hizo entrar en razón. Pensaba que solo estaba siendo indiferente a la situación, pero... Él tenía razón. Creo que ya me siento más tranquilo."

Y a juzgar por la expresión de su progenitor, parecía que él también se sentía mucho más tranquilo, pues dijo incluso con una sonrisa

"Bueno, supongo que ya no tengo porque desconfiar de ese chico Bang, ¿cierto?"

Aunque a Jae no le había traído ningún tipo de confianza saber esa información, a su padre si, pues le permitió ir a visitar a Chan a su apartamento con mayor regularidad sin temor a que su hijo fuera a realizar alguna inconsciencia, ambos le habían demostrado tener bastante autocontrol y eso satisfacía a Brian.

Después de todo, eran adultos ya y Younghyun estaba seguro de que las cosas entre ellos iban enserio, hacía años que se había dado cuenta de eso, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente acabaran compartiendo esa clase de amor también.

Aunque su corazón de padre enserio deseaba que ese momento no llegara pronto, sabía que era inminente y esperaba que sus enseñanzas a Jisung funcionaran incluso en ese momento.

***

  
Tal como ya era costumbre, Jisung simplemente guardó un par de cuadernos en su mochila antes de anunciar

"Iré a comer con Chris en la tarde."

Su padre asintió mientras tomaba su café y le dijo

"Esta bien. Lleva tus llaves porque hoy vuelvo hasta las 6 y Jae va a cubrir un programa vespertino."

"Okay, nos vemos más tarde. Adiós."

Los viernes eran geniales porque su horario de clases terminaba a las 2 de la tarde y se podía olvidar de la universidad hasta el lunes a las 7 de la mañana, sin embargo ese viernes fue aún mejor porque su profesor de instrumental había faltado, así que salió a las 12 de clase y no dudó en mandarle un mensaje a su novio

** Tu **   
_Estás en casa? Salí temprano_

  
** Chris ** **** **♥️**   
_Si, aquí estoy_

_Te espero_

"Hola, precioso." Chan lo recibió abultando los labios para recibir un beso, gesto que acató Jisung haciéndolo reír mientras le preguntaba. "¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela?"

El menor entró al apartamento y arrojó su mochila al suelo cuando empezó a despotricar enfurruñado

"Podría haber sido mejor. El profesor Kim es un imbécil, dejó un proyecto de composición para el fin de semana."

Jisung se veía muy tierno cuando se enojaba, parecía una ardilla furiosa; y aunque Chan sabía lo molesto que estaba, no pudo evitar reír al decir lo obvio

"Pero tú eres excelente componiendo."

"Si, pero eso no le quita lo imbécil." Jisung relajó su expresión casi en una manera graciosa cuando recargó sus manos sobre los reposabrazos de su silla giratoria y le robó un beso en los labios al mayor mientras susurraba. "¿Qué comeremos?"

"Lo que tú desees, solo debo acabar con esto."

Chan señaló la pantalla y Jisung preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Qué haces?"

"El productor me puso a acabar un par de arreglos para esta canción. Sinceramente es mala, pero el padre de la chica pagó mucho por un par de horas en el estudio. ¿Quieres escuchar?"

El menor asintió y tomó asiento sobre las piernas de su novio mientras Chan abrazaba su cintura y reproducía la canción.

Ciertamente la canción era mala, bueno... No precisamente mala, pero no tenía ninguna clase de arreglo musical interesante, sonaba como cualquier canción pop algo comercial.

Giró su cabeza para mirar a su novio a los ojos y le dijo

"Te hubieran dejado a ti producirla, habrías hecho magia."

Chan lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y acomodó su barbilla sobre el hombro del menor.

"Si, habría sido bueno, pero creo que aún no soy de tanta confianza en el estudio."

El menor sonrió sin dejar de mirar hacia la pantalla en el escritorio, pero entonces sintió que las manos de Chris estaban trazando círculos alrededor de su estómago y pensó que, aunque el tacto era agradable, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar.

Realmente el tacto no buscaba ser lujurioso ni seductor, Chan solo estaba acariciándolo con el cuidado con que se toca a una vajilla de porcelana, pero a Jisung lo hizo sentir que el calor comenzaba a arremolinarse en su rostro al pensar siquiera en el hecho de que esos dedos bajaran un poco más por su abdomen o que quizá se escabulleran bajo la ropa.

Intentó disimular la manera en que se entrecortó su respiración por haber imaginado aquello y solo como tanteo, deslizó su mano con cautela hacia la parte alta del muslo derecho de Chan y acarició con sus dedos suavemente la tela de los pantalones deportivos, pero con la presión suficiente para sentir en su cadera como los dedos de su novio se enterraban con algo de fuerza.

No sabía que significaba esto, pero decidió arriesgarse un poco al empujarse sigilosamente un poco más hasta lograr pasar su pierna al otro lado de los muslos de Chan a modo de que su trasero quedara convenientemente enfrente de la entrepierna contraria para mecerse con cautela por encima.

Una de las manos de Chan subió hasta acariciar los pectorales de Jisung por debajo de la camiseta haciendo al menor soltar el más vergonzoso gemido de su existencia, Chris sonrió ante el sonido y besó su abultada mejilla hasta alcanzar la comisura de sus labios. El menor no podía creer que enserio había gimoteado de esa manera tan solo por sentir que las manos de su novio acariciaban por fin su acalorada piel por debajo de la ropa; no era como que no hubieran compartido caricias de este tipo antes mientras se besaban, pero esa vez la situación era muy diferente por todo el contexto en el que se hallaban, se sentía más como una invitación.

Jisung aumentó solo un poco la presión con que se frotaba contra el mayor y se sonrojó al notar cierta dureza contra su muslo. Había provocado una erección en su novio prácticamente sin hacer nada y aunque se sentía todo un seductor por ello, también se sintió como un niño asustado e inexperto porque nunca habían llegado tan lejos sin que Chris los detuviera en momentos como éste.

La boca de Chan se sentía celestial sobre su piel, pero los dedos presionando la piel de su torso y la presión contra su trasero eran abrumadores.

Jisung supo que tenía que advertirle, así que con dificultad murmuró en medio de un jadeo cuando los dedos del mayor se encajaron un poco en sus caderas para jalarlo contra su entrepierna

"Chan, si no vas a hacerme el amor, entonces será mejor que paremos de una vez."

Volteó su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, pero rayos, la imagen de Chan con el cabello todo desordenado y los ojos glaseados al igual que sus labios por la saliva era demasiado sugerente.

Así que se sorprendió demasiado cuando lo escuchó decir con gran convicción

"Entonces supongo que tendré que llegar hasta el final."

La respiración de Jisung se aceleró ante esas palabras y se tensó un poco cuando Chris lo sujetó por la cintura para levantarlo de su regazo y dirigirlo entre caricias a sus costados hacia la habitación donde lo recostó sobre la cama con gran cuidado.

Jisung gimió en cuanto sintió la blanda superficie bajo su espalda y pensó que podría llorar por el placer de por fin sentir a Chan haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas.

Chris tomó suavemente las gafas de su novio y susurró

"¿Puedo?"

Jisung asintió con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la arrojaba a algún lado, entonces Chan lo ayudó con la camiseta antes de volver a juntar sus bocas para empezar a dejar una serie de besos por su mandíbula hacia su sien.

Las manos del australiano recorrieron con ligereza el torso contrario, remarcando suavemente cada prominencia y relieve, acariciando la piel y las costillas sobresalientes. Sus labios enrojecidos se entreabrieron para mostrar una sonrisa apenada cuando acercó su boca al plano abdomen del menor, provocándole una serie de risas por las cosquillas, pero al mismo tiempo un gimoteo por lo sensible que se encontraba su piel conforme más bajaba por su estómago hacia sus caderas. Enredó sus dedos entre los rizos del mayor y empujó solo un poco para que bajara sus labios un centímetro más hacia la porción de piel desnuda que quedaba apenas por encima de la cinturilla de sus pantalones, pero se sintió decepcionado cuando Bang se alejó para devolver sus labios a su cuello y empezar a recorrer un camino de pequeños besos hacia su nuca cosquilleando un poco a la piel con la suavidad del tacto.

Mientras los labios de Chan estaban jugando y provocando a la piel bajo su oreja, su mano derecha estaba jugueteando con el cierre de sus jeans, paseando las puntas de sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda como si fuera en verdad casual haciendo a Jisung sisear por la provocación y luego cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando Chan introdujo su mano bajo su ropa interior, acariciando suavemente el parche de vello púbico sobre el que reposaba la erección de su novio hasta tomarla entre sus dedos para sacarle el más hermoso jadeo del universo.

Chris no paró de besarlo en todo momento, así que sintió en sus labios cada gimoteo necesitado que escapaba de la boca contraria conforme masajeaba ritmicamente su erección, hasta que Jisung retiró su mano para poder sujetar la cinturilla de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior para deslizarlos por sus piernas para sacarlos.

A esas alturas, Jisung estaba completamente desnudo frente a su novio, así que no dudó en encogerse un poco en si mismo al decir en medio de un jadeo

"Quítate la camiseta."

Chan señaló su propia camiseta blanca y Jisung asintió casi sin aliento, juntando sus piernas y sintiendo que su erección palpitaba al ver el pálido torso de Chan completamente desnudo para él.

Las manos del australiano entonces viajaron hacia el elástico de sus pantalones deportivos y empezó a bajarlos junto con la ropa interior. El sonrojo que quemaba el rostro de Chan era lo más tierno que había visto Jisung jamás, él en verdad estaba avergonzado por el hecho de que lo estuviera mirando desnudo.

Que por cierto... _diablos_ , el cuerpo desnudo de Chan era todo lo que estaba bien en esa vida. Jisung tenía a un dios australiano frente a él, siempre lo había sabido, pero tenerlo desnudo con un sonrojo quemando tiernamente sus mejillas lo hacía pensar en automático que su novio era tan hermoso que dolía, y quizá esa declaración era algo literal tratándose del dolor en su entrepierna.

Jisung nunca había llegado tan lejos como para pensar que un pene era bonito, porque la realidad era que no tenía razones para pensarlo, pero quizá era porque necesitaba ver la imagen completa de Christopher Bang encogiéndose un poco entre sus hombros y desviando la mirada conforme su erección palpitaba un poco en el aire al verlo sobre la cama casi llorando por lo desesperado que se sentía. El pene de su novio no era bonito, era otra palabra que Jisung aun no encontraba para describirlo, simplemente era placentero de ver, en especial porque sabía que Chan se encontraba así de ansioso por él. Necesitaba tenerlo sobre él ya.

Entonces el mayor volvió a recostarse con cuidado entre las piernas abiertas del coreano y se estiró para besarlo en los labios con tanta dulzura haciendo a Jisung sentir que la respiración se le atoraba por toda la piel que estaba tocándose entre ellos. Jamás había estado así de cerca de Chan en todo sentido y estaba amándolo mucho. Las manos que recorrían con tanto cuidado sus costados y luego la parte baja de sus muslos estaban haciendo que todo dentro de él temblara. Pero sobretodo se estremeció al mirar la expresión que transformó al rostro del mayor cuando Jisung deslizó su mano tímidamente entre sus torsos para alcanzar a empuñar la longitud de su novio y acariciar con manos inexpertas cada porción de piel disponible, se sintió satisfecho cuando el líquido preseminal empujó contra su pulgar casi instantáneamente, estaba tan sensible y eso lo enloquecía.

El menor se enderezó para empujar a Chris por el pecho hacia el colchón y entonces sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cadera, sujetando ambos miembros para frotarlos y sacándoles una serie de gemidos pastosos a ambos. Enserio la voz sexual de Chan era lo mejor que Jisung había escuchado jamás, así que sin dudarlo, prácticamente se recostó sobre el fornido pecho contrario para alcanzar a besar sus labios y pasar sus dedos entre su cabello mientras continuaba masturbándolo bajo su cuerpo con su otra mano.

Chris se afianzó suavemente a sus caderas para jalarlo hacia si mismo y luego susurró con dificultad

"Te ves hermoso."

Jisung sintió que su rostro podía hacerle competencia a una brasa por el calor tan terrible que estaba irradiando ante esas palabras. De hecho no supo que contestar, solo sonrió avergonzado y escondió su rostro al dejar que su cabello lo cubriera mientras recargaba su mejilla contra el pecho del mayor.

"Tú más." Las manos de Chris bajaron por sus costados hasta alcanzar sus caderas y luego se deslizaron para sujetar su trasero y presionarlo haciendo a Jisung gimotear por lo expuesto, pero también ansioso que se sentía. Empujó su erección contra el muslo de Chan para soltar un siseo y murmuró en tono suplicante. "Enserio quería que llegara este momento."

"Gracias a ti estamos listos."

El mayor buscó en el mueble enseguida de su cama la bolsa con condones y lubricante que Jisung había traído desde la otra ocasión y al encontrarla se sentó aún con el menor sobre su regazo mirando con atención como Chan revisaba los artículos entre sus manos.

Cuando sacó la botella, Kang se ruborizó y murmuró

"Necesitamos el lubricante para... Ya sabes... prepararme un poco o dolerá demasiado."

El cerebro del australiano pareció haber hecho corto circuito, porque de hecho parpadeó varias veces antes de preguntar con algo de incredulidad

"¿Tú en verdad quieres que yo...?"

Aunque a veces a Jisung le estresara lo despistado que era su novio, habían ocasiones como esa en que los ojos sorprendidos y llenos de emoción que mostraba ante cosas tan obvias, hacían que el menor sonriera también.

"Quiero sentirte, ¿eso está bien?"

Era increíble lo apenado y simultáneamente excitado que se veía Jisung ante una declaración tan simple. Lucía en verdad irresistible.

Chan le robó un beso corto sobre los labios antes de decir con una sonrisa totalmente nerviosa

"Te juro que haré todo lo posible para no hacerte daño."

Las manos de Chris rebuscaron entre los artículos y se toparon con los condones, a lo que el menor murmuró con vergüenza

"Espero que te queden... Sinceramente no sabía de tallas ni de tipos. Solo tomé los primeros que vi."

Chris sonrió con dulzura al notar las mejillas sonrojadas de su novio y podría haber gimoteado por lo bonito que se veía Jisung ahí sentado sobre sus muslos mirándolo con ojos glaseados y con el pecho subiendo y bajando con agitación.

Su mano derecha se ajustó suavemente al costado del cuello del menor y se acercó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrar con una sonrisa

"Lo haremos bien, Sung. Ya verás."

Entonces lentamente hizo a Kang recostar su espalda sobre la cama antes de besar sus labios y enderezarse para abrir uno de los condones.

Una vez colocado el preservativo, Chan sujetó la botella de lubricante analizando la situación, probablemente pensando en cómo debía hacer aquello para no ir a lastimarle un solo cabello a su novio y le dijo angustiado

"Debes decirme si es demasiado incómodo, te prometo que pararemos si es necesario."

"Solo tócame, Christopher." Jisung tomó la botella de lubricante de manos del mayor para abrirla y ponerse un poco sobre la mano izquierda, aunque resultó que ese poco fue demasiado y acabó manchando las sábanas. Miró apenado a su novio luego del desastre provocado y murmuró. "Ouh... perdón, prometo que las limpiaré."

El mayor solo manoteó sin darle importancia y le dijo

"No te preocupes por eso, solo quiero que te sientas cómodo."

Ya se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con lo atento que estaba siendo con él, pero de cualquier forma asintió agradecido y entonces llevó sus propios dedos lubricados hacia su esfínter, separando sus piernas solo lo necesario para permitir el paso de su mano entre sus muslos.

Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas por el acto tan osado y Jisung de hecho notó como las manos de Chan se retorcían por los nervios al ser incapaz de decidir que hacer con ellas.

El menor separó solo un poco más sus muslos como si lo invitara a acercarse y susurró

"¿Quieres ayudarme, Channie?"

Los ojos del mayor parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus cuencas cuando abrió la botella de lubricante y se humedeció los dedos, pero una vez más pareció ser demasiado porque le cayó el hilillo de lubricante a Jisung sobre el estómago haciéndolo soltar un quejido seguido de una risa al decir

"Está frío."

Chan se miró tan arrepentido y asustado al exclamar

"Perdón, Jisung, no quise-"

"Está bien, necesitaba refrescarme un poco de todas formas." Vio al mayor continuar batallando con la botella y lo motivó diciendo mientras separaba las piernas un poco más. "Usa suficiente, todo lo que sea necesario."

El australiano soltó una risa nerviosa al murmurar

"Creo que mejor usaré toda la botella."

Jisung iba a responder algo tonto, pero su respiración dio un salto cuando sintió el primer dedo en su interior sin previo aviso. Gracias a dios él se había preparado un poco antes de dejar a Chan intentarlo, eso había sido tan repentino que de no haber estado algo dilatado probablemente habría lloriqueado por la intromisión, pero estaba bien, después podrían corregir esa clase de detalles.

A pesar del comienzo tan repentino, los dedos pálidos de Bang en realidad se movieron con gran parsimonia y cuidado dentro de él, siendo extremadamente cauteloso a la hora de empujar otro más o de estirar las cálidas paredes alrededor.

Los dedos de Chan en realidad no se sintieron tan extraños porque Jisung ya había practicado el dilatarse a si mismo mientras se duchaba por las mañanas.

Desde que había acordado con el australiano que harían el amor en algún momento, había despertado todos los días con una erección matutina que solo era capaz de bajar al masturbarse en la ducha, tiempo que aprovechaba para _practicar_.

Había decidido que quería recibir a Chan porque por todo lo que había leído y por lo que había hablado con su padre (si, había acabado recurriendo al suicidio social que había dicho Hyunjin) se requería de tenerle gran confianza a la pareja para estar seguro de que no iba a lastimarlo, y la verdad sea dicha, Jisung confiaba plenamente en Chan, quería que él fuera el primero en tocarlo de esa forma.

De hecho, su padre había resultado de gran ayuda. Le había explicado muchísimas cosas, le había dado consejos y situaciones que debía evitar. Aunque había sido vergonzoso, Jisung no se había abstenido de hacer todas las preguntas que tenía, estaba seguro de que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa, ¿Y quién mejor que su propio padre para darle consejos al respecto? Nadie sabría velar por su bienestar tanto como lo hacía él.

Así que con ayuda del consejo del uso de todo el lubricante que sea necesario por parte de su progenitor, realmente ya no era dolorosa la presencia de los dedos en su interior, era mucho mayor la anticipación de saber que compartiría por fin otro nivel completamente diferente de intimidad con el hombre que amaba y las ansias de por fin tener a Chan dentro de él.

Jisung sujetó la muñeca de su novio y le dijo con los ojos glaseados por puras ansias

"Estoy listo, Chan."

Los ojos del mayor brillaron expectantes y se limpió el lubricante de los dedos contra su propio abdomen al decir

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo hacerlo mejor-"

"Lo hiciste genial, ya puedo tomarte."

La última palabra hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo completo de Chris, así que sin esperar más, se acomodó con cuidado los muslos de su novio a cada lado de las caderas y entonces se inclinó sobre el cuerpo recostado sobre el colchón tras alinear su erección contra su esfínter y besó sus labios con tanta dulzura antes de susurrar con voz temblorosa

"Aquí voy, Sung."

Jisung cerró sus ojos y tomó una respiración profunda cuando sintió que los dedos de su novio empezaban a ser reemplazados por algo más y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal ante el solo pensamiento.

Sus piernas temblaron, en especial cuando sus paredes se estiraron tanto para recibir al mayor que dolió. No era un dolor insoportable, pero Jisung lo sentía, era la clase de dolor de advertencia que le decía que iba a doler como el infierno después.

Chan continuó introduciéndose lentamente en el menor, quien sintió que sus paredes se estrechaban demasiado fuerte alrededor de la longitud contraria hasta el punto en que su novio estaba batallando para empujar un solo centímetro más de si mismo en él; ante el esfuerzo empleado por el mayor, Jisung estaba a punto de decirle que no iba a entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero de pronto Chan se había deslizado ya hasta el fondo dentro de él y Jisung sintió que todo en su interior se había compactado, incluyendo el aire que ahora faltaba en sus pulmones.

"Chan."

Buscó algo a qué aferrarse porque sintió que se desmoronaría, abrió los ojos por mero reflejo y se encontró con la imagen de su novio enrojecido hasta el cuello, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un esfuerzo irreal por mantenerse relativamente erguido sobre él.

Jisung se sujetó a los brazos contrarios porque fue lo primero que sus manos desesperadas encontraron y el mayor abrió sus ojos para verlo, entonces Jisung le preguntó con voz entrecortada

"¿Estás bien?"

Los ojos de Chan batallaron para mantenerse abiertos cuando susurró entre jadeos

"Si, es solo que..." Se movió solo un poco para intentar enderezarse, pero gimió con fuerza al encontrarse apresado entre las paredes del esfínter de su novio y dijo extasiado. "Joder, te sientes tan bien, mi amor."

Jisung sintió que su estómago revoloteaba casi en una manera estúpida por las palabras de su novio y sonriendo le dijo

"Entonces muévete, Channie. Quiero que lo hagas."

El mayor besó su mejilla con tanta dulzura que Jisung incluso soltó un suspiro, el cual inmediatamente fue seguido por un gemido ahogado cuando Chris se alejó cuidadosamente, provocando una fricción enloquecedora en sus interiores.

Chan soltó un profundo gemido que despertó a todas y cada una de las terminales nerviosas en Kang, luego volvió a deslizarse lentamente dentro de su novio.

Jisung tuvo de nuevo esa sensación de que la erección de Chan no podría enterrarse ni un solo centímetro más profundo en él, pero otra vez fue como si pasara un bache y entonces se deslizara de golpe hasta el fondo, haciéndolo quedarse sin aliento cada que ocurría.

Los labios de Chan no abandonaron su mejilla, dejaban besos y una que otra mordida a sus labios, pero todo eran sonrisas, cabello pegado a sus frentes por el sudor y jadeos suaves contra sus oídos.

Jisung no sabía si lo estaban haciendo bien, pero de hecho no estaba pasándola tan mal para ser su primera vez, quizá esos testimonios de internet solo habían tenido la mala suerte de no tener a un novio tan amoroso y atento como Christopher Bang para hacerlo por primera vez.

Sentía el esfuerzo con el que su novio tenía que empujar y jalar para mantener el ritmo con que lo embestía, pero también escuchaba los gimoteos que soltaba por ello, así que sin siquiera pensarlo, ya estaba estrechando un poco su esfínter esperando por la reacción del mayor, la cual fue simple y sencillamente magistral.

Le temblaron un poco las caderas al australiano casi haciéndolo caer sobre su cuerpo y susurró con los ojos cerrados

"Demonios."

Jisung se asustó e intentó acunar su rostro mientras le preguntaba angustiado

"¿Te hice daño?"

Chris soltó una risita nerviosa y susurró apenas siendo capaz de abrir sus ojos

"¿Daño? No no... es solo que..." Su respiración se atoró cuando se inclinó un poco para juntar sus frentes y dijo en medio de un suspiro. "Enserio te sientes _increíble_ , Sungie."

En verdad no podía con la lluvia de halagos, se sentía poderoso al saber que su cuerpo podía provocar esos temblores y la falta de aliento en Chris. Le gustaba poder complacerlo.

Acunó dulcemente el rostro contrario para dejar un beso en sus labios, pero de pronto sus manos temblorosas se agarraron de la fuerte espalda de su novio y susurró sin aliento cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo completo

"Dios mío..."

Chan lo miró preocupado y le preguntó

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?"

Jisung aún estaba temblando bajó el cuerpo de Chan cuando le suplicó con los ojos cerrados

"Has eso otra vez."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Chan estaba tan confundido como él, pero Jisung enserio quería que volviera a hacer lo que fuera que lo hubiera puesto a temblar hasta la médula

"No lo sé, pero lo que sea que hayas hecho fue-"

Y un gemido demasiado agudo escapó de sus labios cuando Chan volvió a empujar en ese punto exacto.

"¿Eso?"

"Justo eso." Sin que se le tuviera que pedir, el mayor volvió a embestir suavemente contra él y Jisung apretó el agarre de sus muslos a cada lado de Bang al exclamar en una voz demasiado aguda que ni siquiera sabía poseía. "¡Oh mi dios, Chris!"

¿Qué demonios era eso?

El mayor tomó las manos contrarias para recargarlas contra el colchón y luego entrelazó sus dedos antes de susurrar contra su oído en la voz más grave y sexual que Jisung había escuchado jamás en Chan

"No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mi cuando me llamas _Chris_."

El calor se apoderó de toda la piel en su rostro y cuello al escuchar a su novio, incluso se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero también volvió a sentirse bien al saber que podía tener semejante efecto en el mayor tan solo con nombrarlo así.

Justo en ese momento las caderas del australiano se empujaron lentamente tan profundo como fue posible en el menor, haciéndolo jadear y apretar el agarre de sus muslos sobre los costados contrarios mientras sus manos casi le cortaban la circulación a los dedos de su novio.

"Chris..."

Esto era irreal. Tan irreal que la siguiente vez que el mayor empujó contra ese punto específico, Jisung tensó absolutamente todo lo que podía tensarse en su cuerpo, todos los temblores del universo se unieron para estremecer su cuerpo y acabó corriéndose como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho y sin siquiera haberse tocado.

Podría haberse sentido avergonzado por lo rápido que se corrió si tan solo su orgasmo no lo hubiera mantenido en ese estado de embriaguez total por varios segundos en los que solo sentía como Chan continuaba embistiendo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces cosquilleando en una manera insistente y por poco insoportable en su interior, y finalmente se detuvo tensando su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza evitando aplastarlo, pero a Jisung no le importó, presionó suavemente la espalda baja de su novio para que se recostara sobre él y poder abrazarlo sintiendo cada gramo de Christopher Bang haciendo presión contra su cuerpo en la manera más deliciosa posible.

Jisung seguía perdido en su propio mundo, mirando puntitos blancos y verdes bajo sus parpados mientras réplicas de los intensos temblores que lo recorrieron seguían haciendo que sus piernas se estremecieran o que su respiración se entrecortara por la manera en que el cuerpo de Chris se sentía sobre su desatendido miembro ya suavizado.

Escuchó la risa del mayor mientras se recargaba cuidadosamente sobre sus antebrazos para poder mirar a Jisung a los ojos y susurró con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en su rostro

"Bueno... Ya lo hicimos por fin."

Los jadeos de Chris contra su oído eran la mejor melodía existente y Jisung con la sonrisa soñadora más grande del mundo dejó un suave beso en el hombro húmedo del mayor antes de inclinarse a besar su mejilla y susurrar

"Te amo como no tienes una idea."

"Creía que no podía amarte ni un poco más, pero creo que estaba equivocado." Chan besó sus labios rápidamente y entonces se retiró de encima de él para quitarse el condón, haciendo a Jisung sisear por lo exageradamente sensible que se sentía ante cualquier roce en su interior. El mayor tomó el condón para hacerle un nudo antes de arrojarlo a la basura y volver a acostarse a un lado de su novio para abrazarlo por la cintura y preguntarle preocupado. "¿Te lastimé?"

Jisung soltó una risa cansada mientras se estiraba estando entre los brazos contrarios y murmuró incapaz de ocultar lo satisfecho que se sentía

"En este mismo momento no tengo idea. Te juro que fue irreal, nunca antes había acabado así, fue mejor que cualquier otra vez que me haya tocado, te lo prometo." Chris sonrió e incluso soltó un suspiro aliviado ante esas palabras, entonces Kang agregó con tono coqueto. "Ya entiendo porque a la gente le gusta tanto tener sexo."

Chan buscó encontrar la mirada contraria al preguntarle con una sonrisa

"¿Entonces te gustó?"

Kang asintió en un gesto algo perezoso, pero sonriendo inmensamente al responder

"Mucho. ¿A ti?"

"Demasiado." Chris le acomodó el cabello húmedo de la frente con una dulzura irreal y dijo en medio de risas. "Enserio te sentías tan bien, Sungie."

Jisung rodó un poco sobre su costado para abrazar el costado de Chan y entrelazar sus piernas desnudas mientras le decía

"Hay que hacerlo de nuevo."

"¿Ya?"

Chris sonó incluso alarmado y jadeó más fuerte para demostrar su punto.

"No en este momento, digo... A menos que tú quieras." Sintió ruborizado su rostro antes de agregar. "Me refería a que hay que intentarlo de nuevo en otra ocasión."

Su novio asintió muy emocionado con la propuesta

"Por supuesto."

Jisung recargó su cabeza sobre el brazo que envolvía sus hombros y como si fuera lo más casual del universo dijo

"A la siguiente quiero que me dejes montarte."

Chan abrió demasiado sus ojos al mirar a su delgado novio

"¿Tú quieres qué?"

El menor soltó una risa de pura satisfacción antes de preguntar

"¿Sirvió para llamar tu atención?" Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrepierna del australiano y corrigió. "¿La atención de ambos?"

Chan giró sobre su costado para atrapar sus labios y susurrar contra su boca

"Supongo que la comida puede esperar."

Jisung se abrazó al torso contrario y miró hacia sus piernas entrelazadas donde al final de la cama estaban sus pies con calcetines de Patricio Estrella intercalados con los pies de Chris cubiertos por calcetines de Slytherin haciendo a su corazón hincharse por lo afortunado que se sentía.

Esto era hacer el amor y le encantaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway... hola bebés
> 
> cómo están mis amores? Ahora no tardé tanto en actualizar... creo, pero les traje un capitulo de 12,000 palabras con un smut bastante detallado y que me tiene muy orgullosa
> 
> hace rato que sentía que yo ya no la armaba para escribir escenas +18 y enserio espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque yo gocé escribiendo este capitulo, lo estuve preparando desde que subí "after all this time?" y me emocionaba siempre que tenía una idea, soy una persona muy detallista a la hora de escribir, por eso quería que más que ser gráfico, se sintiera realmente el significado de la expresión 'hacer el amor', y bueno ¿que chingados voy a saber yo de eso? Pero creo que las cosas no deben apresurarse nunca, literal escuchen My Pace ahre
> 
> así que FINALMENTE hemos visto la aplicación de la teoría de nuestro curso de sexualidad responsable y les entrego sus diplomas *extiende su mano derecha y entrega el diploma con la izquierda*
> 
> como ya mencioné, nos falta un solo especial después de este evento magno sobre sexualidad aplicada
> 
> También mi recomendación de la semana, si no han visto Finding SKZ God Edition, no sé que están haciendo con sus vidas, fueron cuatro episodios de tenerme meándome de la risa, enserio me tenían loca, aunque al final del día los pantalones de plástico no fueron utilizados por quien yo quería, me siento satisfecha xD
> 
> en fin, ay nos vidrios porque esto se convirtió en una biblia, gracias chikistrikis
> 
> ~NineInTheAfternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente publicada en wattpad, pero estoy harta de que la aplicación me de sustos de muerte donde aparentemente borra mis obras.
> 
> Admito que esta historia es mi preferida, me hace sentir muy orgullosa por el desarrollo que le he dado y sobretodo porque he cumplido con actualizar cada semana.


End file.
